Training Stephanie
by Taker and Sting's Girl
Summary: Stephanie McMahon, the daughter of WWF Chairman, Vince McMahon, has been hounded and preyed upon for weeks by the Ministry of Darkness, with the Undertaker leading the helm. Once Stephanie is abducted and begins living her new life as the wife of the Lord of Darkness, does she even want to go back to her old one?
1. Beginning of the End

**CHAPTER ONE - Beginning of the End**

_**This is just something I wanted to do for fun. Taker is one of my favorite wrestlers ever and heel 99 Taker was the best. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as they will determine if I keep this story going or not. This chapter doesn't really have a lot of dialogue spoken between characters. That will of course change if I move forward with this. Enjoy!**_

**Backlash - April 25, 1999**

As his music hit, "The World's Most Dangerous Man", Ken Shamrock, made his way down to aisle to the ring, to what was to be the most important match of his life. It wasn't about titles, it wasn't even about pride. It was about family, and reconnecting he and his sister, once and for all.

Kenny had made the horrible mistake of leaving his sister, Ryan, in a nearby hotel room the Monday night prior, feeling she'd be safe away from the arena, as he had a match with his former comrade and tag team partner, the Big Boss Man. Little did he know that the Undertaker, and more likely than not, his minions, the Acolytes, Midian, Viscera, and their trusted advisor, Paul Bearer, collectively known as the Ministry of Darkness, would hunt his little sister down and abduct her once again. It had been a whole six days since he had seen Ryan, and Kenny knew that in order for him to get her back, he had one goal to accomplish: break the leg of the Undertaker.

No one knew exactly what had happened to Mark. Sure, he was always a loner, and more on the dark side than others, often leaning to the shadows rather than being overtly noticing, however, in the past couple of weeks, Taker had changed, and to the views of many, changed for the worst. His entire look, the long flowing straight hair black hair was more wavy now, his facial structure, with the long black devilish looking beard, gave him the appearance of a Lucifer or Beelzebub, the way he walked, talked, the way his entire being now centered around causing nothing but pure and utter chaos and destruction, and the look in his eyes as he was doing such, suggested that the Undertaker of previous years, the "Conscience of the WWF", was long gone. This new Undertaker seemed to thrive on pure evilness, and the fact that he had people believing in what he now believed in, made not only the entire locker room stand on notice, but it also made Kenny even more aware that getting his little sister back would be no easy feat.

The look on Ryan's face after Kenny ran down to the boiler room to retrieve her after the Ministry had abducted her the first time, told the story of pure unadulterated horror. Even before then, Ryan had been with Taker and his Ministry for an entire week, after being abducted, then sacrificed onto the Taker's symbol. That time, Kenny was helpless to stop what had happened to her, as the entire Ministry had descended and pummeled him during a match prior to her sacrificing, stuffing him in a trunk, then deserting him in a nearby town, miles away from the arena in Grand Rapids. The next week, after learning of Ryan's whereabouts from Taker himself, Shamrock went on a seek and destroy mission in the hopes of finding his baby sister, but once again, it was a trap to set him up for another beat down, courtesy of the Ministry, and what was worse: Ryan was there, shrieking in horror, as she had a birds-eye view to her one and only brother being destroyed! Then everything went dark. Next thing Kenny knew, he was on top of the stage at Raw in Detroit, and was strapped to Taker's symbol, as he too was about to be sacrificed! Had it not been for Taker's temper getting the better of him, with Taker taking out his anger and frustration out on Christian, one of Taker's former Ministry cronies, who was the whistleblower to the whereabouts of Stephanie McMahon, after Taker had abducted her only a week prior to his own sister being kidnapped, Kenny probably would have never seen the light of day.

Kenny thought he had friends. After freeing himself of a sacrifice, Kenny got back in the ring and called out Taker once and for all, referring to him as "Mark", and saying he needed to be "brought down to reality". Suddenly, the lights went dim and Taker appeared seemingly out of nowhere, attacking Shamrock from behind. And although Kenny quickly gained the advantage, with his mixed martial arts background kicking into high gear, what was left of the Ministry, after the defection of the Brood, quickly stormed the ring, and pulverized Kenny once more. That's when Corporation members, Triple H and Big Boss Man, ran down to who many thought were going to be a save for Kenny. After all, they were members of the Corporation, even if Kenny had shown more allegiance to Vince than to his power hungry son, Shane. However, once again, it was a trap! Triple H and Boss Man beat Shamrock down even more, with Kenny being so helpless, he couldn't even defend himself. The Ministry, up in the ring, of course, didn't even bother to help, and Shamrock took the beating all by himself once again. He had no one but himself to rely on, and that could be enough to possibly get Ryan back … or so he desperately hoped for.

Ryan's initial abduction, her sacrificing, having his sister to watch him get beat up right before her very own eyes, then the second abduction from her own hotel room, meant that Kenny had failed his sister a total of four different times now, and it made his stomach sick with agony, but ultimately, just made him want to hurt Taker even more! Something had to be done about Mark, and Kenny knew that tonight would be the night to do it, because if he didn't…

As the bell tolled and the lights dimmed, a hushed silence fell over the arena, and the sound of the Taker's demonic chant over his music meant only one thing: the Deadman had arrived. Alongside Paul Bearer, Taker and his six foot ten frame walked menacingly down the aisle, never taking his eyes off Shamrock. Taker as the leader of the Ministry, knew that with his impending victory over Shamrock, he'd only be one step closer to the actual tragedy that he proclaimed would bestow someone during that evening. Failure was not an option.

…And the match was nothing short of physical. Shamrock, from the ultimate fighting world, attacked the vertical base of the Undertaker, over and over again, with Taker making countless counters, and even going technical himself for most of the match, to equal the mat-base style of Shamrock. However, Shamrock impressed all with how well he was able to maneuver Taker into several different submission holds, and to the surprise of all, actually made Taker scream in pain, something for the most part Taker had never done for the entire length of his career in the WWF! Taker, regaining a small advantage, went for his signature Tombstone Piledriver after whipping Shamrock into the ropes, however, Shamrock, ever resilient, desperately wanting his sister back, countered, and went straight into high gear with his patented ankle lock! Taker, having never submitted before in his career, wretched in pain, but he was in the middle of the ring and couldn't reach the ropes! Then, Bradshaw, 1/2 of the Acolytes, ran down to the ring to help his master, baseball bat in hand! Bradshaw, who wanted to repay Shamrock for attacking him with a baseball bat six days earlier, ran up on the apron, but was quickly knocked down by Shamrock. As Shamrock turned around, Taker grabbed him by the throat, and was about to give him a chokeslam, but Shamrock counted that into a loose drag arm bar, with Taker screaming out in pain again!

Suddenly, the crowd began to stand to their feet, everyone turning their head down to the aisle, squinting to figure out who was the dark figure making their way down to the ring. Even JR and King doing commentary at ringside couldn't make out exactly who was coming their way. The person as they drew nearer, appeared to be a woman, dressed in a heavy black robe, similar to what Taker's infamous druids wore when accompanying him to ringside occasionally. As Shamrock attempted to make Taker submit once and for all, Paul Bearer got up on the ring ropes and screamed, "Damn you! Damn you to hell!", at Shamrock. Kenny, relinquishing the hold, got up off the mat and swung wildly, but Paul ducked just in time, right as the hooded figure stood up on the other side of the ring rope. Just as Shamrock was turning his attention back to Taker, who was still down in the middle of the ring, the mystery woman's fingers pulled back the hood of the robe, revealing no one other than Ryan Shamrock!

Kenny, dazed and confused as to what his sister was actually doing there, in the middle of his match no less, simply stared, not because of his shock of seeing Ryan, but because her looks had drastically changed! Ryan, who was famous for her cover girl beauty, now looked just as demonic as Taker! She wore heavy black eye shadow that appeared to be smudged all over her usually rosy cheeks, her lipstick was a mixture of dark red and black, and her gorgeous blonde locks had been dyed black, as well. She even looked to be sporting a small black hoop nose ring! Shamrock, just as stunned as everyone else in attendance, finally took a few steps towards whom he thought was his baby sister. As he reached out to her, Ryan simply stood on the apron, saying nothing. Unbeknownst to Kenny, Taker was slowly making his way back up onto his feet, and Paul Bearer slid the baseball bat that Bradshaw had brought into the arena to Taker, just as he was vertical again. Then, Ryan, who hadn't shown any emotion whatsoever up until that point, suddenly grabbed referee Earl Hebnar, distracting him. Taker then hit Kenny forcefully in the back of the head with the bat, causing not only for it to crack over Kenny's head, but the crowd in attendance gasped in shock, while JR sweared on commentary. Taker kicked the remnants of the bat out of the ring, and Shamrock, flat on his stomach and out cold, was dragged to his feet by Taker, scooped up, and given the tombstone piledriver, finally finishing him off! Bradshaw grabbed Ryan down from the apron, and the referee suddenly returning his focus onto the match, counted Shamrock out 1,2,3, and Taker was declared the winner!

Everyone, including the crowd, King, and JR, were stunned as to what had exactly just happened. Taker was the winner, but Ryan, what had happened to her? Why was she now dressed like a member of the Ministry? And most importantly, why did she betray her own brother? Taker, rolling out of the ring, turned his head towards Ryan, and stared at her coldly, with Ryan lookied up at Taker fanatically. No one had ever seen that look in Ryan's eyes before, as if she was under some kind of trance, as if she had no mind or soul of her own. JR speculated on commentary as to what Ryan must have gone through while in Taker's possession, with King agreeing that this Ryan looked like a completely different woman than the one who once chased Val Venis around. Bradshaw, regarding his master, then asked for permission to enter the ring; Taker nodded accordingly.

Bradshaw, entering the ring, pushed Earl out of the way, climbed on top of the fallen and obviously unconscious Shamrock, and unmercifully hit Kenny over and over again. While JR shouted "That's not right! That's completely not right! Shamrock can not even defend himself", over his headset, Ryan smiled on gleefully from the outside, and then, climbed into the ring herself and began to laugh hysterically at the sight of Bradshaw delivering blow after blow to her own flesh and blood! Eventually, it took three referees to remove Bradshaw from Shamrock, while Ryan smiled and laughed on maniacally, while everyone wondered: what did Taker do to Ryan Shamrock?

_And that wasn't even the tragedy._


	2. The Tragedy

_**This chapter is kind of long and nostalgic, but it ties everything together well. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks and enjoy!**_

Not even paying attention to anyone backstage, Taker and Paul Bearer stalked their way back to their locker room. Taker's victory over Kenny meant that it was finally time for the real tragedy to begin. Taker could feel the cold stares of the other superstars, Val Venis, Godfather, Goldust, among others hanging round back, all fall on him, but being that Taker was who he was, along with being a seasoned veteran, no one dared to say anything out of line to him, fearing for their own personal safety, as well. No matter if they all really did feel that Taker was taking his obsession with Stephanie McMahon way too far, no one was about to question anything Taker concocted.

As Taker entered the locker room, Farooq, Mideon, and Viscera all stood up at once to greet their master. Taker, taking a moment to regain his breath, leaned his heavy frame over the open locker stall. He was so close he could literally taste it. All he needed now was to put his plans into motion, and he alone would stand atop of the World Wrestling Federation … title or no title, for what he sought to conquer was far more powerful than any title the World Wrestling Federation could ever offer him.

As Bradshaw entered the locker room after his beat down to Kenny, Taker, not even turning around, asked in a booming voice, "Where's Ryan?"

"She's exactly where you told me to put her, my lord", said Bradshaw.

"Excellent," said Taker. Suddenly, "No Chance in Hell" filled the locker room. Farooq, pointing at the monitor, noticed that Shane McMahon, the older brother of Stephanie, in a black and white referee shirt, was headed down to the ring to "officiate" the Rock vs. Austin bout. That's when Taker spoke up again, turning around to meet his minions.

"Come on. Now's the time to finally strike."

As Taker lead the Ministry out of the locker room, Paul Bearer, with clutched fingers said in the end, "Bless her heart", as the locker room door shut closed.

* * *

><p>"Dad, please don't go. Maybe Shane really does have everything sorted out," said a timid and shy Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie, who had been under the now constant watchful eye of her father every since the Ministry began stalking her a few weeks back, knew her father Vince was under a lot of stress. Not only did he have to worry about the Undertaker, but his Corporation, with the exception of Jerry Briscoe, Pat Patterson, and a recently beaten Ken Shamrock, had all deserted him, leaving Steph's older brother, Shane, all alone to virtually run the entire company, because Vince wasn't able to. On top of all this, Stephanie could also see Vince's allegiance swinging towards Steve Austin, but knowing all what her dad had put Austin through for the past two years, Steph was all but convinced that Austin didn't want anything to do with Vince, but deep down in side, Steph knew that as much as he might want to admit it, Vince needed Austin just as much as Austin needed Vince, especially if they were going to be taking on Shane and the Corporation.<p>

Steph just couldn't tank the feeling however that she was the sole reason as to why all of this was happening. She tried to tell herself over and over again that the recent events of the past few weeks, her having to be in Vince's presence every waking minute, Shane being fed up with Vince not being able to take care of business, Shane even going as far as to slapping their own father in the face in front of millions of people on national television, and Shane eventually taking over the Corporation, was all happening because Mark, whom she thought she had known, had taken up some kind of a twisted obsession with her, but again, it all came back down to her.

Mark had been with the company for almost a decade now; she saw him from time to time, and even had had friendly conversations with him in the past, but this new person was some kind of sick. She couldn't describe the level of disgust, and quite frankly, pure fear she felt, every time she heard this man's name, let alone even thought about him. He had out of nowhere taken over her entire life. She missed her friends, she missed her family, and most importantly, she missed her freedom. Steph, although having grown up in extreme wealth, was used to doing things for herself. She missed driving to the store and buying shampoo, conditioner, toothbrushes even, but each time she was out, she felt like someone was always watching her, trailing her every move, and to her horror, she was right! The saddest part of all was the fact that the Ministry had been in the one place she felt safest, and that was her home in Greenwich, and even more chilling, her room, her place of peace and calm, a place where she could get away from her wrestling oriented family and just be her, it had been completely devastated, by the hands of the Ministry, no less.

When Steph first walked into her room after the Ministry had shown up, all of her things had been completely ransacked. Her purse, with all her belongings in it, was flung carelessly on the ground, her drawers were thrown all over the place, lingerie, bras and panties, were found on the end of doorknobs, on top of her bed, her closet door, and wherever else they had thrown them, her favorite red lipstick was used to write some weird looking symbol thing onto her mirror, and worst of all, her favorite teddy bear, a present she had received as a little girl, her most sentimental item of all time, was missing. That's not even including the burning symbol she and her mom, Linda, came home to, flames blowing the ashes over the family's well manicured lawn. That, she thought was the worst night of her life, until she was later abducted by Taker! Things happened so fast for Steph, she could barely remember what had happened to her. All she could remember was someone holding her down, using a black marker to draw the same symbol she and her mom found burning in her yard and drawn on her dresser mirror, onto her forehead. Then, things went dark, and the next person she saw was Ken Shamrock, who had recently suffered a blood bath from the Brood. Steph tried hard not to think about that night, but it kept recurring in her thought process over and over again. She couldn't get rid of that, and knowing that someone she regarded as a friend could do that to her, always just sent the coldest shivers down her spine.

And she didn't know why. She didn't know what she had done to Mark, didn't know why he hated her so, and her only wish in the entire world was for things to finally go back to normal, but that wasn't reality, and Steph's reality at the moment was perpetually all too real.

Vince, staring at his baby girl, with a look a father can only give to his daughter, seeing the worry written all over her face, replied, "Stephanie, you're safe. Ok? We have some of Providence's finest right outside that door, alright? No one is going to harm you, I promise."

"I know, it's just that … I mean, dad, he just …", Stephanie stammered away.

Vince, looking utterly concerned, went on saying, "Steph, I know, you're scared, and quite frankly, you have every right to be. What Mark has done to all of us as a family, especially to you, is beyond words. I know, but Stephanie," Vince said calmly as he reached out to clasp both of his baby girl's hands, "Steph, listen to me, as your dad, you know, I'm a man of my word. No harm will ever fall upon you. I promise."

Stephanie, knowing how much her dad loved her, knew that he would literally die for her, and it would probably be over his dead body that Mark got to her again, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that Mark was somewhere in the building, waiting to abduct her all over again. "I know dad", Stephanie said as she looked down at their conjoined hands. "It's just that … you saw what he did to Shamrock. If Kenny can't stop Mark, then who can…?" Steph's words trailed away as tears filled her eyes.

Vince was getting beyond pissed now. No matter how many times he and Mark had clashed in the past, Vince didn't think that anything he could have ever done would make Mark turn things so personal between the two as he had done in recent weeks, going as far as to dragging poor Stephanie into the middle all of this, and once, almost succeeding in kidnapping her. Vince was truly up against it. With no Corporation at his side, Shamrock beaten, and his daughter's very well-being resting upon his shoulders, the last thing wanted to worry about tonight was the show, but, he had to make things right with Austin. Even if that meant swallowing his pride.

"I've got an idea," Vince said looking into Steph's eyes, casually running his thumbs over her hands. "How about I check out this last match between Austin and the Rock, but before then, how about we take you out to the limousine. That way, when the match is over, all we have to do is get away from here. What do you say, huh?"

Steph, thrilled that they'd actually draw some distance between she and Mark, then suddenly remembered, "But dad, what if they follow me outside and …"

Vince, kind of sensing what his daughter was about to say, cut her off by adding, "Oh, no they won't, because I'm going to walk you out there myself, and if they come anywhere near us, then those fine officers right outside that door will be forced to do their jobs. We're going to be safe - you're going to be safe, understand?"

Steph, for the first time all day, feeling a little bit safer, looked up at her dad and actually smiled, something that Vince was thrilled to see, as he hadn't seen Steph smile willfully in weeks. "Ok, dad," said an exasperated Stephanie.

"That's my baby girl. You ready?" asked Vince, thankful to see his daughter smile again.

"Ready," and as Vince grabbed her hand to lead her out of the room, "Alright. Let's get ourselves out of here."

* * *

><p>Round back near the back entrance into the Providence Civic Center, Taker and the rest of the Ministry edged nearer and nearer to Vince's black limousine, something he always rode in any time he came to live events. Taker, noticing the chauffeur was outside the limo taking a smoke break, curled his lips together in an rare smile, however evil it may be, before snapping his head back to mouth out his instructions. If the Ministry did everything just as he said ordered them to, there'd be no one that could stop them.<p>

"Paul, you and the rest of the Ministry go back inside. If I know Vince, he's always one to plan ahead. I can smell his plan. Stephanie will be out here in the limo, while he takes care of business with Shane and the Rock. Paul, follow McMahon. Make sure that once the match is over, you call me ASAP. Got it?"

Paul, ever the pudgy one, nodded along, rubbing his hands together, and looking off into the sky. Taker spoke up once more. "After the match is over, that's when everyone else will make their move, but DO NOT touch Stephanie! We want her in the car, nothing more, nothing less, understand?" The Ministry all nodded along, with Viscera, even letting out a low chuckle. "Alright. Now back inside. Paul", Undertaker speaking to his long time mentor, "You know what to do."

As everyone headed back inside the arena, Taker, like a thief in a night, crept up on the still smoking driver. The night was windy, blowing Taker's hair every which way. He crept up on the driver more and more, and then, just as Taker was about to grab him, his shadow came into view, frightening the driver and almost causing him to yell out in fear, had it not been for Taker's claw like hand covering his mouth almost as soon as he turned around. The look on Taker's face told the entire story, and the driver didn't even bother to move. Taker spoke the first words afterwards.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. Nod once for the hard way, twice for the easy way. Pick your poison."

The driver, scared to death with fear, nodded once, his piercing blue eyes falling up and down. Taker's next words were simple: "Good choice", and the next thing the driver knew, Taker had spun him around so quickly he could hardly protest, let alone a scream, with Taker delivering a scintillating knockout blow to the back of the driver's skull! Taker, bending down to make sure the driver was absolutely out, raised his left hand, only for it to fall lifelessly back to the concrete. From there, Taker scooped the driver up, and dumped his unconscious body behind the nearest dumpster. Moving his hair from his face, Taker, back at the limousine again, looked around, and carefully entered the driver door, locking it upon entry. All he had to do now was wait.

And that didn't take long at all. From the rearview mirror, Taker watched as several armed police officers, along with Vince, walked Stephanie to the limousine. _"Ah, Vince, your predictability has finally gotten the better of you"_, Taker thought menacingly in his mind. He then fine tuned his listening to hear just what the conversation they all seemed to be having involved.

"…Everything will be fine, you just wait for me in the car, ok?", Vince said to his daughter, who didn't look absolutely assured that things would be. "And uh, I, I, give me a kiss," with Stephanie offering him a small peck on the lips, Vince's way of finally trying to reassure Steph that everything was going to be just fine. "We'll be on our way to Hartford right after this is over, ok?" Stephanie, offering a small nod, entered the car, after saying a "love you" to her father. Vince uttered the words back, and Stephanie entered the limousine and closed the door, just as Taker rolled up the partition which was to separate him from her … if only for a moment. Stephanie, however, just couldn't shake the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen … she just didn't know what.

Vince, speaking with the officers, "You guys please keep a really good eye on her, and I'll be right back as soon as this match is over, and we'll be out of your hair, ok?"

The officers nodded and agreed and kept a very watchful eye over Stephanie as her father entered the arena. From the driver seat, all Taker could think to himself menacingly was _"Perfect"_.

* * *

><p>Back inside the arena, just as Taker had predicted, Vince had made his way to ringside, alongside him, senior referee Earl Hebner. Shane, the admitted partial guest referee for the Rock in his no holds barred bout with Stone Cold, had refused to count the pin for Austin, who clearly had the match won, after Shane accidentally hit the Rock across the head with the WWF title, sending the already electric crowd into a frenzy! Shane, who had run out of the ring like a scalded dog, was bumped in the shoulder by Vince, who was determined to give Austin his custom made Smoking Skull belt back that Shane had ordered the timekeeper to lock in his office right after the match had started. Shane, noticing his father had the belt, turned him around forcefully, demanding to know what Vince was doing in possession of it. Shane, with rage seeping out of his pores, tried to remove the belt from Vince by force! A small tug of war ensued, and when Shane openly mocked his father in the face, the elder McMahon took the gold right to the tempo of Shane, completely leveling the Boy Wonder!<p>

Back in the ring, Austin was desperate for a ref count, but as soon as he turned around, the Rock was back up, and he too decided to level Austin with the official title gold. Hebner slid into the ring, and Austin was pinned by the Rock, but Rocky only got a 2 count! The crowd, anxious with excitement and anticipation, relieved that Austin had kicked out, seemed to have life restored in them, but none seemed more thankful than Vince. The Rock, furious with the ref that he didn't get the three count, went back over the discarded belt, and attempted to hit Austin in the head with it one more time, but only ended up walking into the Stone Cold Stunner! The Rock, drunkenly dazed by Austin's signature maneuver, then walked into another shot to the head with the title belt! Referee Hebner then counted out the Rock, 1,2,3, and the crowd went absolutely ballistic, with JR screaming "Stone Cold, Stone Cold," over the headset to the people at home! Vince, with a look of relief on his face, watched as Austin celebrated in the ring, while Shane lay groggily on the ground. A a few moments later, Austin watched McMahon carefully, as he presented Austin with his property, by sliding it under the ring rope, heading into the backstage area to join Stephanie!

Backstage, Paul, who lurking in the shadows, made the call to Taker. "It's all done."

"Is it over?", Taker asking in his murky voice. "It's all over, my lord. Shall I send the rest of the Ministry out now?"

"Do it,", and just as Taker hung up the phone, he noticed Stephanie had rolled her window down, and was speaking to some of the officers who had been assigned to watch her. One of the officers spoke with her warmly, "You know your father would never let nothing happen to you. I have a little boy…"

And before he could get the rest of his sentence out, the Ministry began approaching the car, Bradshaw screaming out, "STEPHANIE!", as they began to stalk towards her. The officers on high alert, stopped the Ministry in their tracks, and the officers began banging on the car, signaling the driver to get Stephanie out of there. Once the car had pulled off, Stephanie began pleading with the driver, as Vince was still left behind at the arena.

"Driver?! Driver stop wait for my dad! Driver?!"

Slowing to a stop, Taker rolled down the partition, snapped his head back, and looked back evilly at Stephanie, asking the most heart-wrenching question Stephanie had ever heard in her life: "Where to Stephanie?"

Stephanie screamed for her father, but Taker's evil and maniacal laughter drowned even that out, as it was all too late, because the one man Vince wanted to desperately stay away from his daughter had literally abducted her from right from up under his nose once again!


	3. Obedience is Key

As the limo veered around the corner only a few blocks away from the Civic Center, Taker carefully backed the limo up into a small dark alleyway, which was wide enough to avoid the other car that was conveniently parked on the left hand side. Taker could hear Steph in the back crying, pleading, begging for Taker to stop the car. She was desperately trying to free herself, banging on the windows, tugging on the door handle, constantly pressing the button to the door's lock, but it was no use. Both of Stephanie's doors were being controlled by Taker in the driver seat, and if she wanted to get out, she had to go through him.

Putting the car in park, Taker, smelling the fresh air of the night, got out of the car and walked quickly to Steph's door. Once open, Taker grabbed Steph by both ankles and pulled her to him effortlessly, as Stephanie screamed out a hefty "Nooooooo!", but Taker simply ignored her. The alley, which was located next to a financial institution in the downtown area, was deserted, but Taker didn't want to take any chances of a potential cleaning crew or nearby bum hearing her, so he grabbed Stephanie by her waist with his left hand, placed his massive right hand over her petite mouth, and spoke to her calmly, but just with enough malice in his voice to terrify her into submission.

"Steph, I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep this up …" Undertaker's words trailed off, as he brought his left hand up from her waist and used it to stroke the side of her face with it. Stephanie, with tears rolling down her cheeks, flinched unconsciously, knowing all to well that only God knew what was going to happen to her now. Taker spoke up once more.

"Now, Princess, you have two options: get in the car with me and be a good little girl, OR", his voice heightening, his strong hands leaving her mouth and pulling Stephanie to him, chest to chest by both arms, "OR, I can place you in the trunk. Hartford is only about an hour and forty five minute drive away from here, but you don't want to ruin this gorgeous face in trunk, now do you, Steph?" Taker, stroking Stephanie's long mousy brown hair now, as the master of the mind games, already knew Steph's answer before she opened her mouth, and it had nothing to do with the choices he had presented to her.

"Please … I want to go home," Steph's voice trailing off with fear. "Please, my dad will give you whatever it is that you want, please."

Taker, looking into Stephanie's brown eyes, gave her one of the most evil smiles she had ever seen in her entire life, with Taker parting his lips and simply telling her, "Wrong answer."

Just then, just like the driver before her, Taker whipped Stephanie around so fast, her back now facing his chest, she didn't even realize what happened. He grabbed her around the mouth and forcefully ushered her to the other awaiting vehicle, abandoning the limo. Out of the darkness, a hooded figure, another druid, came forward. Stephanie heard an unstrapping sound, and then, she felt tape, duck tape to be exact, making a circle around her ankles. Stephanie, desperate for freedom, raked with fear, clamped her teeth down hard on Taker's hand, forcing him to immediately switch positions, drawing a forearm around Stephanie's neck, cutting off her oxygen supply immediately, then when he got his hand free from Stephanie's mouth, he put his mouth directly to her ear, yanking her hair back until it couldn't bend anymore.

"If you ever try another stunt like that again, you might not have a mouth. Don't push it, Steph!" As soon as he let go of her hair, Steph's neck snapped downwards, and she saw the druid use his teeth to bite the duck tape, he immediately started working on her hands clasped in front of her, and after finishing with her that, placed a lone piece of tape over her delicate lips, a stream of heavy tears still flowing down her angelic face. Taker's voice suddenly illuminated the alleyway.

"Open the trunk."

That's when Steph fought harder than she had ever fought in her natural born life, struggling against the almost solid steel holding of Taker's morbidly strong hands, but in the end, it was no use, as the druid and Taker collectively hoisted Stephanie up by the legs and underarms and sat her down in the trunk, spare tire and all. Stephanie, petrified beyond description, looked up to see Taker nod his head to the druid once, then turn his head back to her, rolling his eyes into the back of his head, and finally closing the trunk down.


	4. Unlawfully Wedded Wife

As Taker closed the trunk door, he slowly turned his head back to the still covered druid, who conveniently handed him a pair of car keys, which Taker quickly snatched away; the druid simply bowed away, as his master entered the driver side of the four door sedan. Taker, looking back in the rearview mirror saw the druid getting into his own vehicle, and quickly leaving the alleyway. Taker merely sat there for a moment, thinking to himself about how after months and months of planning, execution, and yes, even some setbacks, he finally had her, and what's more, he was finally going to keep her. Vince, the Corporation, even the Board of Directors themselves in Stanford, were all powerless to stop him now. He promised there'd be a tragedy … and this was only the beginning!

As Taker sped away down the Interstate, he tried driving a mixture of moderately to extremely fast, just to scare Steph, who was still in the back of the trunk. He knew that her getting used to her new life would take some coercing, so what better time than now to finally teach her the rules of the playbook? Picking up his cell phone, Taker called Paul, who was at the location he had set out for them to hideout until Raw the next night. Taker was 100% positive that Vince had his people scouring all the nearby hotels in Hartford on the lookout for them and he wasn't about to give them what they wanted. Working under the close tutelage of Vince McMahon for the past nine years had taught him a lot, and just like a favorite book, he knew what to expect next.

As the voice on the other end answered, Taker went about going over the plan for he and Stephanie.

"Is everything in place?", said Taker, in his burly sounding voice. Paul, who sounded to be outside, answered, "Everything's in place, my lord. All we're doing now is waiting on your unholy arrival."

"Good, now, once we get there, have everything set in place for tomorrow. We don't want any mishaps, understand?" Paul merely agreed on the other end and Taker spoke up once more. "I'll be at the destination within the next hour. Don't screw up." With that, he snapped closed his phone. They were all so close to their final destination and Taker hoped that Vince was ready for the ride.

As Taker exited the Interstate, he drove for a few more miles, until he finally got to the gate of an old abandoned building. Ahead, he could see one of his druids standing by the old worn out gate waiting to unlock it. Taker drove up and was immediately let in. He pulled up on the side of the dark and dank looking building, seeing a new litter of kittens suckling their mother under the building as he got out. The air wasn't as crisp as it was in Providence. Here, it smelled dirty, dingy, and musky ... something he liked. Viscera, the 500 pound monster, walked slowly behind him, he too with a look of possession written all across his face. Taker handed the mammoth the keys and ordered him to open the trunk.

Upon opening it, Stephanie, still tied up, the tears haven dried up on her face, barely making out the face in front of her from the bumpy car ride over, simply stared up in fear, as Viscera swooped down and grabbed by her wrists, threw her light body over his shoulder, and proceeded to take her inside the abandoned warehouse. Stephanie, even though she was too drowsy to even put up a fight, had made it up in her mind that she would not fight this time. God only knew what these people had in store for her and she didn't want to make it hard for them. Knowing Mark and how he seemed to thrive on causing pain, Steph knew not to piss him off.

The warehouse, which looked and smelled like it had been abandoned for decades, was to be the Ministry's official headquarters until all was taken care of on Raw. Then, the final piece of the puzzle would be put into place. Viscera, kicking open a door forcefully with his huge foot, scaring Stephanie enough just to make her jump on his arm, threw her tense bounded and gagged body down forcefully on a lone mattress that lay on the ground, and just as she was trying to make sense of it all, the heavy metal door to the room emphatically closed with a heavy thud. The room smelled like a mixture of old run down mill, grass, dirt, and animal feces, a smell that was highly sickening had one just eaten. The mattress was hard and dusty, and the springs sprung up in Stephanie's side, causing her to roll from side to side in uncomfortableness.

Steph tried to think positive. She just knew that her dad or the police — someone — was going to come into this place, rescue her from the Ministry, and that she'd finally get back on with her life. She'd go back to Greenwich to her room, her friends, her red sports car, and everything would be ok. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself, but deep down inside —

Then, out of nowhere, a bird flocked overhead, scaring Steph half to death. The sound of it flapping its wing in the high barred window above, put Steph even more on edge. She just tried to still herself, physically and mentally. Steph tried to think of happy thoughts, but all of her concentration kept going back to her friends and family and how she might not never see them again. Steph must have lay there for at least ten minutes stroking her mental anguish, when she heard the big metal door open and close with that violent thud once more. Although the only light entering the room came from the moon that was shining through the window, Steph made out exactly who was standing before her: Mark!

Steph, just lying there, with every nerve in her body standing on end, didn't know whether to pass out from the mental torture this man was putting her through or bawl like a baby. She opted for silence instead. Taker, all six feet plus of him, walked slowly over to her, then relaxed a steel chair that was propped up in the corner. He positioned it directly adjacent from where Steph was laying, just so he could stare at her. Steph, blinking feverishly, simply stared with anticipation. She had no idea what this man was going to do to her next and she didn't want to know, either. The only thing that could be heard in the room was her rapid breathing and the flapping of the wings from the bird still in the window. The, from out of nowhere, Taker, who was catlike in his movements, descended upon Stephanie, causing her to not only shriek out in fear, but also causing the bird to get the hell out of there! He was on her so quickly all she could do was go by was pure instinct — and that was to fight, bound legs and all. Even though she had told herself she wasn't going to fight, she just couldn't help herself! She was hungry, dirty, panicked, mentally beaten, but she wasn't dead yet. All her fighting seemed to just wear her out instead of causing any physical pain to Mark, and in the end, it was all no use. Taker grabbed both of her bound wrists with only his one, holding her down easily with his right hand, putting his strong left leg by the knee right in between her thighs. Steph literally wasn't going anywhere.

_"This is it! This is when he …" _Steph cautioned herself in her head. She began to cry relentlessly. Cold tears of course would have no effect on a man such as this, she knew that much, but at that moment, she was honestly just hoping for a miracle.

That's when Taker started to unbound her. First her wrists, then her ankles. He looked up at her and told her sternly, "Don't move". And she didn't. As soon as she was unbound, she instantly felt the blood that had been cut off by the tape rush back into her fingers and toes. Now, it was up to Taker to decide what to do with her next, as Steph lay on the mattress literally frozen from sheer terror. Then, Taker reached up at her mouth and yanked the tape off forcefully, causing Steph to scream out in pain. She was sobbing now, a low sob, as she had her head turned into the stinky, disgusting mattress. She just wanted this all over and done with. _"If you're going to do it, just do it!",_ Steph thought to herself, but she knew better to dare utter those words: they might just be her last.

Taker, simply watching intently as Steph continued to sob on the inside of mattress, suddenly lay his huge frame next to hers, pulling Steph to him tightly. Steph tried to stop herself from crying, after all, she _was_ a McMahon, but she just didn't think losing her virginity would happen like this. She felt Taker's cold hand around her bare barely after her blouse had been lifted up some due to her position on the mattress, and then, his other hand carefully began stroking her hair and the side of her face. Steph was cold as ice with trepidation, and then, Taker began speaking to her, his mouth to her ear, methodically and slowly.

"I guess it is true what they said about you," after of which he let out a low, gurgly chuckle. "You're mine, Steph. Get used to it." And just at that moment, the hand that was stroking her hair, reached down to the button of her black pants, which she surprisingly hadn't soiled yet. Taker spoke again, telling her something in her ear that set her mind ablaze with angst. "We won't do this right now, _but_, after our moment tonight on Raw …" Taker drawled out into that evil laughter of his. He spoke up once again. "Less than twenty four hours, Stephanie."

And with that, Taker simply got up from the mattress, and as he reached the door, looked back at Stephanie, turned, walked away, and closed the door behind him.

Less than twenty four hours. That's all the time Steph had until her world officially collapsed.


	5. The Decision

Steph lay there on that disgusting mattress all night long, tossing and turning. Sleep? What was that? As the day grew shorter, Steph new that this crazed and demented man, whom she foolishly mistook for a friend, was going to — she didn't even want to think about it, but she just couldn't help herself. She was mad, she was pissed off, she was hurt, and the worst part, there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

The dark night sky quickly turned into bright early morning, and Steph knew that her time was drawing closer and closer. She just kept thinking over and over again, _"Why me?"_ What could she or her father have done to Mark to make him become this creature that he seemingly morphed into over night? Steph knew that her father wasn't perfect by a long shot, however, when Mark or anyone else really needed something, her father was always right there to help. The man people saw on TV versus the real Vince McMahon behind the scenes was someone completely different. And Stephanie guessed the same thing could be said about Mark. One moment he was being nice to her, laughing, someone Steph thought she could draw friendly conversation out of every now and then, the next, he was stalking her every move, invading her privacy, and kidnapping her! Had she unknowingly spurned some kind of advancement that he may have made that she wasn't aware of … or had he had his eye on her all along?

Steph's poor mind was plagued with anguishing questions. What would happen to her family if she was no longer apart of it? Would her friends miss her? And most importantly, what did Mark have in store for her? Going by the angle of the sun, Steph estimated that it must be at least eight or nine in the morning. She had literally sat up all night, rocking back and forth, worrying herself into oblivion about the what if's of her dire situation. She thought about trying to yell for help, but she was afraid of what would happen to her if she did. She even tried to scale the wall to reach the window, but it was too far into the air and she had nothing to latch on to. The only thing in the room was the mattress. She looked around for the chair that Mark had been sitting in the night before, but he had obviously taken it with him. There was no way out. Steph was trapped!

* * *

><p>At the Marriott Hotel in Downtown Hartford, Vince and his two best friends, Jerry Briscoe and Pat Patterson, all sat around the hotel suite, sick with despair about what had happened the night before. Vince couldn't believe that he had been so stupid as to leave Stephanie with those goofy cops just to make things right with Austin, when his priorities should have been with his daughter. Linda, being consoled by Pat, was completely grief stricken, rocking back and forth on the bed, confused, hurt, and startled that her only daughter had been kidnapped by someone the family had trusted as a close friend and not just an employee. What would Mark do to Stephanie and why was he doing all this? What point was he trying to make? Over the past few weeks, Linda had noticed a severe transformation in Mark, one that was indescribably evil. She had warned the board of directors about Mark's erratic behavior turning psychotic on numerous occasions, however all warned against actually saying anything, since the ratings and advertising for the show had seemed to skyrocket while Mark was on top, so she backed off. But now, things had taken the ultimate turn for the worst, and it was now causing she and Vince's one and only daughter everything.<p>

"Vince, I think you ought to call the cops, the FBI, or something, Vince," said Pat in an voice packed with urgency. Vince, about to speak, was cut off by Pat again. "No, no, Vince, listen, I know that you want to do things _his_ way, but doing things _his_ way has gotten us nowhere. Look at what's happened to Stephanie, and Vince, that's my goddaughter, I want to see her back safe and sound just like you and Linda do, and in order to do that, we've got to call the proper authorities."

Vince, looking at Linda and the pain that she was in, then turning to look at Briscoe, who had the same amount of concern as everyone else, knew what Pat was saying was right, but Vince just did not want to throw the cops in this matter for the simple fact that Mark might go off the hinges even more and God only knew what he'd do to Stephanie then. "No, no. Let's do things his way, ok? You've seen what he's done to the Bossman, what's he's done to Ryan Shamrock, let's just …"

Just then, a knock at the door interrupted Vince's sentence. Vince, rising from the bed, gave out a sigh and looked out the peephole. It was exactly who he thought it would be. Vince, opening the door, greeted Matthew, his attorney, into the room.

"Vince, I'm sorry we have to meet on these types of circumstances," said the attorney, who was exceptionally good looking, with blonde hair, green eyes, and just enough facial hair to still looked the part of a poised professional. "Yeah, I know, come in," Vince said in a husky voice that suggested that he hadn't been asleep enough since this whole fiasco between he and Mark started.

Matthew, entering the room, sat down at the table that separated the bedroom and the living room in the hotel's suite. Vince, looking on sternly as Matthew brought his briefcase up to his lap, asked sternly, "Do you have the papers?"

Matthew, letting out a sad sigh of his own, replied, "Yeah, Vince, they're right here."

Vince nodded slowly, "Good, good."

That's when Linda finally spoke up. "No, Vince, I can't let you do this. What will happen to the family if you give away your majority stake in the company? There must be another way."

Vince, wishing to God there was another way out of this mess, remarked to his wife, "Linda, what other choice do we have? Huh? What other choice do we have? I've raked my brain over and over and over again, and nothing has come of it. I'm at wits end. I'm doing what I know will get our daughter back. As far as this company goes, well, Linda, you'll still have minority interest. Mark will have majority. That much is for certain. We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it. Until then, our number one priority right now is to get Stephanie back."

Vince, looking around the room for opposition, didn't get any. Linda, tears steamrolling down her face, simply nodded and bowed her head. Vince, rubbing his wife's shoulders and telling her it'd be ok, sat down next to Matthew and asked, "Now, where do I sign?"


	6. Mr & Mrs Lord of Darkness

Steph estimated another two hours or so must have gone by before the iron door that held her captive from the outside world re-opened again. Steph, cold, shaky, and confused, laying in the fetal position, back to the wall, butt on the hard and damp floor, looked up with watery eyes to see none other than Ryan Shamrock, but it wasn't the Ryan Shamrock _she_ knew. The old Ryan had gorgeous flowing blonde hair, a beautiful pink pout, and striking blue eyes. This Ryan Shamrock had all black hair tied into a ponytail, with some of her hair still flowing down her back, her lips were painted the same miserable color, and her sea blue eyes looked as dead as a graveyard.

As Ryan drew nearer, Stephanie took in more of her surprisingly new wardrobe. On the surface, she wore a sheer black top with sheer black sleeves that fell off her shoulders, was covered by a black lace corset, coupled with a red, black, and white pleated plaid skirt, with ruffles underneath. Underneath that, Ryan also had on a pair of black and red semi-sheer fishnet tights, and those chunky black boots with the leather and metal straps for adornments came all the way up to her knees. In her hands, Ryan seemed to be carrying something, but Steph couldn't make out exactly what it was until Ryan got almost a foot and a half a way from her, then she smelled the tantalizing aroma of food! The tray, with a light assortment of fruits, a small bowl of cereal and milk, orange juice, and water, looked absolutely delicious, since it had been several hours since Steph had eaten anything, but she didn't want to take any chances. Who's to say it wasn't laced with poison?

Stephanie, merely eyeing the tray, was given her first conversation she'd have outside of Mark since her abduction. "Eat," Ryan said in a monotonic like voice, kneeling down in front of Steph. "Our master wants you fed well before tonight's ceremony."

_"Master?"_, Stephanie thought mentally. _"Ceremony? What is she talking about?"_

From looking at the great assortment that had been laid out specifically for her, both her hands and her stomach began to deceive her, because she reached out for the spoon that contained the cereal. Smelling it at first and deciding it was ok, Steph dove into it, wasting no time devouring all that was in front of her. Ryan, who obviously now owed her allegiance to Taker, simply watched as Stephanie ate away, not even taking a whole ten minutes to force all the food in the back of her throat.

As Stephanie finished, she looked over at Ryan again, and simply could not believe the transformation this woman had gone through. Then Stephanie all of the sudden felt a surge of guilt seep all the way through her. Here she was only concerned for herself and her well-being, when poor Ryan had gone through just as much as she had gone through these last couple of weeks, from being kidnapped twice, just like she had, and eventually being sacrificed before the entire world to see! Stephanie knew that poor Kenny must be at wits end about his sister's ordeal, as well. That's when Steph decided to reach out to her.

"Wha — wha — what did they do to you?" Steph asked within stutters. She could only imagine what Mark and the rest of the Ministry had put her through for her to make this complete 180 like this. In some aspects, Steph truly did wanted to know, maybe she and Ryan could formulate some type of plan to help each other get out of this mess, and on the other hand, maybe she didn't. Maybe Ryan's treatment foreshadowed what was going to happen to her, sending an involuntary chill down her spine, causing her to shake with panic.

That's when Steph noticed that Ryan's rote facial structure suddenly crept into a small, demonic looking smile. _"Oh, God, it's worse than I thought"_, Steph thought to herself, looking at Ryan turn from night to day so quickly. As Ryan began to speak, Steph knew something was terribly wrong. "_Our _master has not done anything to me, besides open my eyes, Stephanie" Ryan said as she picked up the tray, looking up once to add, "As the same will be done to you."

Ryan, getting up on her feet from her knees, looked down at Stephanie, who had a fresh batch of tears in her eyes, and simply shook her head. _"Any woman would be proud to marry the Lord of Darkness, and here this brat was crying, as if marrying their master did her some kind of disservice!"_, Ryan thought to herself in disgust. Just then, Steph clasped her hands together and tried to speak to Ryan once again.

"You — you — you said something about a ceremony," Stephanie stammered with enough fear in her heart to capsize a Titanic like ship. "What _ceremony_ are you talking about? Why am I here? Please, help me!"

That's when Ryan, dropping the tray, ordered Steph to "Shh…". Ryan, kneeling down again, grabbed Steph's face and put in directly in front of hers, causing the tears that had settled in Steph's red and puffy eyes, to fall down her face. "They'll hear you", Ryan said softly enough, but just with enough urgency to remind Steph to keep her voice down. "If they hear you, you'll be in big trouble. Our master likes to hurt people…" And just as Ryan was saying that, they both turned their head at a God awful scream coming from the outside, that seemed to be muffled all too quickly, then another sound, like a lashing sound, could be heard, with the whooshing noise going on for at least another 10 seconds before they suddenly stopped. That's when Ryan turned her head back to Stephanie, mindlessly staring at her master's soon to be new mistress.

Steph, still confused as ever, asked quietly of Ryan again, "Please, tell me, what does Mark want with me? What am I doing here?"

"Don't you dare to call our master by his name!" Ryan scolded with a shiver crawling all over her. She could just imagine what would happen to her if she dared to utter the Lord of Darkness' given name, let alone anyone else. "Can't you see? Our master wishes to marry you."

"WHAT!?" Stephanie yelled out! Ryan tried to shush her again, but the overwhelming nausea coupled with all the agony and panic she had balled up inside of her, caused to her to look around the room with hysteria! Steph immediately went for the walls again, jumping up and down it, desperately trying to reach the window for an exit, then, Stephanie grabbed Ryan by both arms with a resurgence of strength, and got on her knees, begging unmercifully. "Please, please … you've got to let me speak to Mark. My dad will give him anything he wants! Please, I want to go home …" And before Steph could get her next word out, Ryan, having seen and heard enough of Steph's blatant disobedience to her new life, reached back and struck Stephanie across her face, not hard enough to physically hurt her, but enough to bring her back down to her new reality! Ryan, grabbing Steph by her shoulders now, shook her a bit and told her with biased truth, "This is your world now! Get used to it! How dare you rebuff our master? Do you know what an honor it is to actually be the mistress of the highest member of the Ministry? You ungrateful .." Steph, feeling another slap coming, turned her head away, waiting on the blow, but it never came. When she turned back around, Ryan was simply staring down at her with a lifeless glare, continuing with her statement. "You don't seem to understand. Our master has gone to great lengths to show me the error of my ways and pretty soon, you'll see things the way that I see them. The Lord of Darkness is all knowing and he knows exactly what's best for us. We're all here to serve our master, and even if necessary, _die_ for our master, and if you don't, you'll be severely punished!"

Stephanie, crying her eyeballs out this time, jumped again as she heard more screams coming from outside of the door, this time, accompanied by laughter, that didn't stop as quickly as the other one's had. That's when Ryan, with Steph looking up at her helplessly, continued. "See what I mean?" Ryan, letting go of Stephanie's shoulders, reached down to pick up the discarded tray, walked back over to the door, and spoke to Stephanie one last time before departing. "This was just to get us going. I'll be back shortly to help you further prepare for the ceremony."

And with that, she left out of the room. Steph, who had cried all too much at this point, simply stared into blank space, as the reality of all of this came crashing down upon her. Then once again, Stephanie jumped, as she heard another set of screams coming from the outside. _"Oh, my God, they're beating Ryan!"_, Stephanie thought to herself in distress. It was because of her and Ryan trying to warn her that now Mark was punishing her!

Would she suffer the same fate?


	7. The Pre-Arrival

_**This chapter is kind of long once again, but it's just really to cut down on putting too many things into one chapter. Please review and enjoy!**_

Stephanie lay there on the dingy mattress for so long she honestly had forgotten to keep track of the time. It was dark out again, and before she could really estimate what time it was judging by the moon's positioning in the sky, the door to the room re-opened for the third time. Once again, Ryan Shamrock re-entered, but this time, she wasn't holding a tray. No, this time, what she held literally rattled as she made her way towards Stephanie. Coming into view, Steph was mortified when she looked up to see Ryan carrying a set of matching black chains — huge black shackles, like the ones prisoners wore — and they were coming for her!

Ryan, bending down at Stephanie's feet, began to whisper to her. "Our master doesn't want you to escape. I have to put these on you."

Stephanie, in horror, began pleading again, "No, no, please, anything, please, I'll do anything, please…"

"Quiet! He'll hear you! You must do as you're tol …"

Just as soon as Ryan could get her sentence out, Taker, all six foot ten of him, opened the door and stood within its threshold, Ryan and Stephanie, both looking up at him with a vision of horror. _"What was he planning to do with us,"_ Stephanie wondered. Was he going to punish them for speaking out of turn? Had she gotten Ryan in trouble again? Taker, folding his heavily draped arms, stared down at the two women, saying only one word: "Now!"

That's when Ryan jumped to her feet like something had startled her and exclaimed, "Yes, my lord,", before grabbing Stephanie by the arms, pulling her upright, and started to undress her! First, her shirt went, then her bra, revealing the cups of her creamy smooth breasts, which Stephanie was quick to cover up. Ryan moved on to the waistband of her pants, pulling those down, as well, before moving on to her panties, placing her index finger inside and quickly snatching them down, causing Stephanie to fall back on the mattress. She knew Mark was still standing there, taking in her now completely naked body, seeing places no one else but she and God were supposed to see. She wanted to fight back, but she knew she'd be punished if she did, and she also didn't want to get Ryan in trouble for not doing her job correctly, but by God, what was Stephanie supposed to do?

Ryan yanked Steph up by her arms again, running the length of the chains over her hands, locking them together with an emphatic _clink_, then bending down to her ankles to chain them together, as well. She connected a shorter chain that fell between her hands and her throat, revealing a huge padded locked that was to be fastened around her neck, with another small chain resting between Steph's wrists and ankles formulating a bond. Ryan, positioning the lock correctly enough so that Steph's skin wasn't captured, closed the lock behind her neck, with Stephanie using her forearms to cover her naked breasts, but when she tried to cross her legs a bit from revealing the light fuzz that resided between them, she felt her neck tug down a bit. That's because all the chains were interconnected, and she literally had to move her entire body in order to gain any traction! If she moved more than a few inches, her other body parts would suffer from the constraint!

Ryan all of the sudden began pulling on her by the chain between her neck and wrists, almost causing Stephanie to fall, forcing her to concentrate on her movements. As they passed by Taker, who was still in the doorway unmoved, Steph could feel his cold stare fall upon her bare backside, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. They quickly turned a corner, so quickly, Steph couldn't even make out any of the physical characteristics of the building. Stephanie could hear the faint sound of running water, which got louder as they entered a rundown looking locker room, the first shower in the stall being reserved for Stephanie, as Ryan had set aside an assortment of bath products to clearly bathe her in. Ryan, pushing Steph under the shower head, the warm water pouring down all over her body, began lathering her body with soap, running a sponge smoothly over her as she stood there chained, water continuously running down her head and over her face. Strangely, Ryan wasn't as rough as she was before. She lightly ran the sponge over her breasts, stomach, between her nether regions in between her thighs, over her legs, and back up again over her buttocks. Stephanie, shivering with anticipation, couldn't even make out Ryan's next movement before she started to lather her hair with a shampoo. The suds, going all into Stephanie's eyes, surprisingly didn't burn. After her hair was rinsed, Ryan lathered Steph's hair once again for good measure, rinsed, then applied a leave in conditioner. After that, Ryan reached over by Stephanie's glistening body and cut the water off, wrapping her up in a fluffy towel as she did such. Then, they made their way over to a wooden bench, where Ryan continued to dry Stephanie off. Once she was fully dry, she wrapped her up in another towel, and began combing out her hair, not roughly, but gently, making sure there weren't any tangles or knots. Her master wouldn't be very happy about that.

After making sure her hair was completely tangle free, Ryan escorted Steph back into her room. This time, Steph was able to make out the fact that they were in some kind of abandoned warehouse, with some of the old window panes being broken out. The floor was covered in rocks and dirt, and she could see members of the Ministry, including Mark, standing in the middle of the room, the only thing in there besides them was a lone, wooden table and a tall floor lamp to illuminate the room, all of which they were gathered around. Just then, Ryan yanked her back into the room, and sat her down on in a wooden chair that had been placed in the room.

"Stick your arms out, Master is going to have to unchain you", Ryan said remotely. Stephanie was confused. For one, she didn't want Mark seeing her naked, and two, why wasn't she the one who was going to unchain her, since she initially did all the chaining? Stephanie, however, decided to speak up. "Why can't you do it for me, Ryan, please?"

Just then, her question was answered, as Mark entered the room, covered in his signature black robe, but without his hood on, leaving his wavy black hair fluttering in the breeze as he stalked forward, Ryan simultaneously walking backwards as her master made it to Stephanie's frozen and naked body. Taker, running a hand over Stephanie's face, felt the chills pop up all over her body. Taker didn't mind however: fear, respect, and obedience went hand in hand. As Taker unlocked the collar from around Stephanie's neck, he crept a lone index finger down her spine, drooping it down to her bottom, almost causing Stephanie to shriek out in terror. Then, stepping forward some more, Taker brought his rock hard chest directly to her soft, sweet smelling back, wrapped his arms around her body, lifted up her arms, and unlocked her wrists. Moving from behind her, Taker then dropped down to one knee, looking up at her body, taking in her feet, her thighs, the hair that lay snuggly between her legs, her breasts, then that angelic face. Unlocking her feet, Taker stepped back and mysteriously eyed his bride to be. Stephanie, completely frozen, followed Taker with her eyes, as he made his way over to Ryan, who was standing in the nearby corner. She watched intently as Taker took his index finger and ran it across Ryan's jawline. Ryan closed her eyes and shivered, not from fear, but from the sheer fact that her master was actually touching her in such a way. When she re-opened them, she saw an evil sparkle in Taker's eyes, and as he bowed out the room, both Ryan and Stephanie stood there silently, before Ryan began helping Stephanie dress in her undergarments. The menu selection: a black lace semi-sheer bra, coupled with the matching semi-sheer bikini panties. And what Steph found most startling was the fact the panties, especially the bra, fit her perfectly! _"That's what they must have been doing in my room!"_, Steph thought on horridly. And if that was the case, just how long had Mark and the Ministry been planning her abduction?

Ryan then went over to the floor and picked up a black suit protector, and after unzipping it, revealed a black gown, so long in fact that Steph knew that just from looking at it, that it would almost touch her feet. Ryan helped Stephanie to step into the dress, with no protests from Stephanie, zipping it up from behind. Then, a shoe box was unearthed, containing black chunky like boots, similar to the ones Ryan was wearing without the metallic buckles, were placed near her feet, too; she too stepped into those, and instantly noticed she had grown about three inches taller. Ryan then instructed Steph to bend her neck down, where she latched on a black leather choker. Her hair, having air-dried, was frizzy, so Ryan ran a comb and brush over it, along with a palm full of glosser, giving her hair a nice shine that their master desired.

Now that Steph was all groomed and pampered, _"Now what?"_, she thought to herself. What was going to happen now? Ryan, not even saying a word, came back up to her and chained her again, the weight causing her to droop her small frame down in pain. After she was securely in place, Ryan took the empty box and bag out of the room and departed, and as quickly as she left, Viscera and Mideon came inside, both smiling wickedly at Steph. With nowhere to run and definitely nowhere to hide, the two demons came over to her, grabbed her by each arm, and almost dragged her out of the room! Steph, panicking now, began begging mercifully, but her pleas all fell on deaf ears, as the two brutes seemed to enjoy her torment! Around her, she could see the Acolytes, Farooq and Bradshaw there, along with Paul Bearer, who was dressed in all black, as well, and Taker, standing by the doorway, with 3 robbed and covered druids. As Stephanie got nearer to the door, one of the druids reached out and opened it, the light from moon overhead blinding her as she reached the muddy ground of the outside. Steph, still trying to put up a fight, pleading and begging all the way, was then thrown into an awaiting limousine. Taker then stood in the doorway and whispered some instructions to Paul, before getting in the back with her!

The car, then backing out from the old abandoned building, made a quick right around the corner, and they were off, where to, Stephanie had no idea!


	8. Bride & Doom (Part 1)

As the limousine made it's way onto the Interstate, Stephanie, sitting next to the window, plagued with fear, turned her head slowly to see Taker leaning against the door, staring at her. Steph, staring for a moment at well, looked into Mark's eyes, and it wasn't the same eyes that she knew before. These eyes were filled with evil and had no soul behind them, not like the one's she knew before. Looking away at her clasped hands in her lap, Steph blamed herself for the predicament she had somehow gotten herself into. How could she have been so stupid as to think of this man as her friend? How did she allow herself to be captured, not only once, but twice? _"This is all my fault,"_ Steph thought in her lonely mind. _"Had I fought back enough I wouldn't be here!"_

Her thought process was interrupted by Taker's right hand sneaking up her left thigh. Stephanie, looking over at his cold hand, opened her mouth to let out something, but that was quickly subdued when out of nowhere, Taker, almost instantly, was all over her! His left hand quickly pressed against Steph's mouth, while his right hand stayed firmly in place inside her dress! His next words were so chilling, Steph thought that she'd surely pass out from the sheer terror that crept up the back of her spine. "Steph, I've already told you once: you're mines", Taker said lowly. "Get used to this touch Stephanie…" and as he said that, his hand pushed past her thighs to her panties, his hand suddenly stopping, tugging at the waistband. "…because this is the only touch you're going to be feeling from now on." And with that, he let go of Stephanie, sitting back in his original position. Stephanie was so filled with terror, she didn't even bother crying this time or sulking. All she did was stare into space, because she knew that her time was running short.

Then, as Stephanie looked out the window, she saw an advertisement for Monday Night Raw on the electronic billboard outside of an arena. _"The Hartford Civic Center?"_, Steph thought consciously. _"Is this where he's taking me?" _

The limo pulled around to the back of the arena, where the loading dock was, and hid amongst the WWF trucks. The car shut off, and Taker, taking out his cell phone, looked to Stephanie and told her evilly, "And now, the fun begins," before letting out one of the most evil laughs Stephanie had ever her in her entire life.

* * *

><p>Inside the arena, Vince, Jerry, and Pat sat around in Vince's locker room, a black phone resting conveniently next to them, waiting on Taker's call. Vince, clearly worried beyond belief, had his suit jacket resting in his life, Pat and Jerry both had their heads down, also worried about Stephanie's well-being.<p>

"All this waiting," Vince started, scratching his head and rubbing his temples. He just wanted all of this to be over and done with, for him to take Stephanie back home where she rightfully belonged, and let this controversy all be in the past, but Vince knew that if Mark had gone this far, there'd truly be no telling as to what he was capable of doing next.

"It's been a long night," said Jerry, sitting up a bit in his chair. "She's going to be alright," said Vince, just as the phone began to rang. Vince, snapping his head, picked up the phone carefully, answering, "Hello"

"Vince, you know who this is," Taker said through his end of the phone, brushing his hand over Stephanie's hair as Stephanie listened on in anxiety.

Vince, determined to sound the most serious he had ever sounded in his entire life, kept the conversation going. "I know who this is, now just tell me, how's Stephanie?"

Taker, looking over Stephanie's petite frame, then cupping one of her breasts, however, giving her the sternest of looks as to say 'don't say a word', kept speaking. "She's fine Vince, as a matter of fact, she's real fine. Now you know what I've got, and you know what I want."

"Listen, I've brought everything just like you said, you've got controlling interest, you've got it signed, sealed, now I want Stephanie back, and I want her back her now."

"Oh you've planned ahead? I like that," Taker said as he returned his hand to stroking Stephanie's hair and face. "Once I get those documents, Stephanie will be returned to you unharmed, but if you slip up just once, you'll never see your precious little girl again."

Vince, with a heightened sense of awareness, began to warn Taker, "If you so much as harm a hair on her head so help me, you son of a bitch…"

Taker, cutting him off, asked, "Now Vince, is that any way to talk to your daughter's soul mate? You just get me those documents. Deliver them at 10pm sharp by the loading dock in the Grand Chalet Hotel parking garage … oh and there's one more thing."

Vince, sensing trouble, asked "What?"

Taker, who instantly stopped rubbing Stephanie's hair and face, as he was deathly serious speaking into the receiver, Stephanie looking on hopelessly, told Vince the unthinkable. "I don't want you to deliver them. Vince, I want Steve Austin to bring to me …"

Vince, rattled, could only ask, "What?", before being cut off by Taker's resonating voice once again. "ALONE!"

The look on Vince's face told the tale. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! "I cant, I can't Austin … I can't ask Austin to do that!"

Taker, uncaring, told Vince, "Hey that's your problem."

Vince, trying to reason with Mark, started, "No, wait a minute, hello…", however, Taker was unwavering, "Vince, your problem, not mine."

And as Vince heard the click of the phone call ending, he screamed into the receiver, "Hello, hello?", and as he got no answer, sweared "son of a bitch!", slamming the phone down hard!

Now what was he to do?

* * *

><p>In the arena, the crowd was red hot in Hartford, and as the glass shattered, the fans jumped to their feet for the Texas Rattlesnake, Stone Cold Steve Austin! Austin, Smoking Skull belt in hand, receiving a standing ovation as he hailed the crowd from all 4 posts, was about to do a one on one interview with announcer, Michael Cole. Cole, going into the interview, reminded Austin about the brutal matchup he and the Rock had just 24 hours prior at Backlash, however, Austin wasn't in the mood to do any play by play, snatching the microphone from Cole's hands and ordering him out of the ring! Responding to the Rock coming out earlier and saying that he beat Austin all over the Providence Civic Center, Austin reminded Rocky to simply rewind the tape in order to determine who beat whom. And before Austin could go on with the promo, Vince himself came down to the ring, Jim Cornette and JR on commentary, flabbergasted that Vince was going to ask Austin for his help, while also reminding everyone at home of the pure hatred that Vince and Austin had for one another!<p>

Vince, doing his best to persuade Austin to help him with his daughter Stephanie, namely delivering the documents to the Undertaker, obviously didn't do a good enough job, because Austin, recalling how Vince had made Austin's life miserable for the past 15 months, told Vince plain and simple to kiss his behind! With Austin's music playing, Vince had his answer, and his answer was simple: no!

* * *

><p>Back in the limousine, Taker, who had gone back to stroking Stephanie's hair, received a call on his cell phone. Looking down at it, Taker, looked over to Stephanie, and gave her the instructions to pick it up from his lap, answer it, and give it to him. Stephanie, doing as she was told, had her hand touched by Taker's, with her closing her eyes and looking down. She was just afraid of this man, pure and simple. Taker, not even saying a "hello", was told something on the other end, which surprisingly, didn't change his cold demeanor. He remained cool as a cucumber, stroking alongside Stephanie's left breast. Hanging up the phone, Taker stroked for another 10 seconds or so before finally speaking. "I guess we're going to have a ceremony after all." And with that, Taker began to chuckle loudly while Stephanie's big brown eyes danced in horror.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in his locker room, Vince exhausted from frustration, picked up his briefcase, while Jerry and Pat stood around him.<p>

"Vince," said Jerry, "What are you going to do?"

Vince, with no other alternative, told his two best friends, "What else can I do? I'll go deliver it myself."

Jerry, always one to have Vince's back asked, "Don't you think we should come with you?"

Not wanting to get his friends in danger, along with still having his daughter in the possession of the Undertaker, gave a stern "No", while shaking his head. Pat, regarding Vince, told him to "be careful". Vince, still in shock that Austin had turned him down, said, "He asked for Austin and Austin's not coming." Pat told Vince to be careful once more, and with that Vince set out to meet Taker.


	9. Bride & Doom (Part 2)

Vince was there at the hotel in the parking garage, just as Mark told him to be, but by God, where was he? It was at least 15 minutes after 10, and Vince was still waiting! Pacing back and forth, a million different things ran through Vince's mind. What if Mark didn't show up, and if he did, and he got Stephanie back ... _if _he got Stephanie back ... what would happen to the business? How would Mark, the demonic creature that he had become, run his juggernaut, as the new principle owner? And what kind of mental toll had all of this turmoil taken on Stephanie? What would she be like when he got her back? Would she blame him for being abducted? Vince paced backwards and forwards, over and over again, desperately praying that Mark and the Ministry or whomever would show up, but it was almost a quarter past ten and still no sign of anyone!

* * *

><p>"WAIIIITTTT!" That's all that could be heard from the deep recesses of the arena, as Stephanie McMahon, flanked on all sides by the Ministry, Farooq and Bradshaw on each arm, tugging her about, was desperately trying to put up a fight, but these men were strong! She didn't know what to do! Mark had promised a ceremony, and with all intensive purposes, they looked as if they were going to have one — at her expense!<p>

Stephanie, begging for mercy, as if her life depended on it, because it actually did, looked up at Mark, cloaked in his robe, standing next to Paul Bearer, and surprisingly Ryan Shamrock, arms folded up, looking completely unfazed by all her screaming. Ryan, who looked to be in a hypnotic stupor, merely smiled on with wickedness pouring out of her soul, as she looked to Stephanie, then looking up to her master, in extreme suspense as to what was about to happen next. Stephanie, who couldn't get away from either Farooq or Bradshaw, simply kept pleading for Mark to let her go, who reached out with a lone hand to stroke her face once more. A diabolical laugh escaped the savage Viscera, and as Stephanie kept pulling at her human restraints, the men began courting her off, literally dragging her out to the front of the arena!

Paul, smiling from ear to ear devilishly, walked side by side with Taker, asking his higher power to "bless her heart", as Mideon, Ryan, and Viscera walked behind, Viscera exclaiming, "She's all ours", as they headed into the arena!

Stephanie looked around wildly for anyone to save her, anyone to come to her rescue, but she saw no one but the members of the Ministry. As they made their way closer and closer to the arena, Steph felt her whole body mentally and physically unraveling. Here she was about to be forcefully married to Mark and there was no one in this entire building who gave a damn to help her! Had her father really burned that many bridges? Suddenly, Farooq and Bradshaw stopped dragging her, and as soon as she began to relax her arms, which by now were heavy with ache, the men grabbed both arms again, while Mideon and Viscera grabbed a leg a piece, and cascaded her body onto the same symbol that Steph and Linda found burning in their front yard a few weeks back, the same symbol that had been smeared onto her bedroom mirror with her favorite shade of lipstick, and the same symbol that had been etched onto her forehead the first time that Mark and the Ministry had abducted her!

Steph could hear the capacity crowd in the arena, so she knew that they must have been close to where she could finally get some help! She began screaming at the top of her lungs, the loudest she had ever screamed in her entire life! Stephanie began screaming so loud her voice started to give way, but she kept at it, because she knew that her new fate as the wife of the Undertaker … not Mark … was about to get underway very soon if somebody didn't come out to help her!

Then, the lights to the arena went completely dark, and the Undertaker's chanting in tongues played over his lowly music, meaning that business had definitely picked up. As JR and Cornette on commentary recapped the events that happened immediately after Stephanie's abduction, the Acolytes on one end, and Mideon and Viscera at the bottom end, began dragging Stephanie's prone body out to the ring while being physically restrained onto Taker's symbol! The crowd, in complete astonishment as to what was about to transpire, had a dead air to them, as Stephanie roared with heartbreak in voice, still begging for mercy, as she and the symbol were slid into the ring under the bottom rope. JR, remarking how he had always been an Undertaker fan, said he was no longer such, lambasting him as the true "Personification of Evil." JR continuing, noted that although Vince may or may not have done some things to Taker in past, reminded everyone how Stephanie had nothing to do with any of those events that may have transpired in the past. Even Cornette, as he spoke about the "sins of the father", couldn't come up with a viable excuse as to why Stephanie deserved the treatment she was receiving. JR then speaking directly to the superstars back in the locker room, asked for anyone with courage to step forward, and as Taker, Paul Bearer, who had been carrying around some sinister looking book, and Ryan, entered the ring, Taker began to speak before the true festivities got under way.

"Before the ceremony begins, I must address the McMahon family: I am not to blame for what is about to happen here. Vince, this rests upon your shoulders, because you did not live up to your end of the agreement. And Steve Austin, I guess he just showed his true colors, as well." Taker, turning to his mentor, said, "Paul, let the ceremony begin."

Cornette reminded everyone how Vince did try to live up to his end of the agreement, but Taker wasn't there. Stephanie began screaming again. She couldn't let this happen to her! Ryan, on the right side of her, looked on fiercely with an evil gaze in her eyes that spoke of only what she must have gone through after Taker had kidnapped her. JR noted this, as well, feeling poor Ryan had been completely brainwashed while in Taker's care, and didn't know if there was anyone other than Kenny that could bring her back into reality, as well.

The jacked crowd in Hartford began chanting for Austin, and as he was nowhere to be found, Paul, opening his book, began to read his sermon.

"Dearly unbeloved," he started. "We gather here this cevening', to join Stephanie Marie McMahon, and the unholy wedlock with the Lord of Darkness."

"WEDLOCK?", JR, puzzled, asked on commentary. "It's a marriage ceremony!", Cornette said astonished!

Continuing, Paul kept on with the sermon. "Tonight, Stephanie Marie McMahon will step from the light on this evil cesspool mortal world into the sanctuary of eternal darkness. Keeping this in mind, will you Stephanie Marie McMahon accept the purity of evil and take the Lord of Darkness as your master and your spouse?

As Stephanie buckled against the symbol, yelling "NO!" as loud as she could, JR even saying "Hell no she's not!" over his headset! Then out of the darkness, Kenny Shamrock, whom Taker and Bradshaw had put a beating on twenty four hours earlier at Backlash, rushed the ring, ball bat in hand, but as soon as he ran in, he was immediately taken down by both members of the Acolytes, who subdued his legs and arms, before Viscera could deliver a Big Splash to him, rendering him completely helpless, before being kicked out of the ring! Ryan, leaving her master's side, ran over to the ring rope to look at her fallen brother on the outside, then reaching down to pick up his baseball bat, and holding it besides her. Cornette couldn't believe that Ryan only stood there while her brother was assaulted, doing nothing, taking in her new goth like appearance. "JR, like you, I was a fan of the Undertaker. I've always supported him, but what he's doing, literally ripping a part family's, is just not right!"

Backstage, Stephanie's brother Shane, and the members of his Corporation, Triple H, Big Boss Man, Rodney, and Pete Gas, were all raucous, wanting for a chance to get out to the ring and save Stephanie, but Shane, who didn't want to waste man power before the proper time, ordered them all to stay back in the locker room, warning if things got too out of hand, then they'd strike then and not a second before.

Back in the arena, Paul, getting on with the ceremony, with Stephanie still protesting louder than ever, asked Taker, "Lord of Darkness, do you accept, do you accept Stephanie Marie McMahon, her body, her mind, her soul, and even her breath until yourself, and allow her to bare your offspring?"

Stephanie, screaming "NO!" as Taker said in the most menacing of voices, "I do,", looked on helplessly. Just then, the crowd began to raise to their feet, as the 500 pound, 7 foot plus pound giant, the Big Show, ran down to the ring, in an attempt to save Stephanie! Farooq, the very first person to meet him, got the big boot to the face! The Show then slid into the ring and Viscera began pounding away on Show's huge back with tree like forearms, but the Big Show fought back, knocking Viscera over the top rope with a big left foot to the face. That's when Bradshaw decided to get him some of the big man, but he too was quickly thrown over the top rope! That's when Ryan, standing behind Taker, handed her master the bat, Taker snatched it away, and as soon as Big Show turned around, hit the Big Show across the head with it so hard, he immediately fell over the top rope, knocking him unconscious on the mat below! While Ryan laughed savagely from the corner, Taker reapplied his hood that had fallen off, looking to finish the ceremony once and for all.

Stephanie, petrified, screamed more and more now. Paul, rushing the ceremony from fear of more interruptions, was almost to the end of the sermon. "With the power vested in me, by the Lord of Darkness, I now pronounce you as the unholy union of darkness! You may now kiss your bride!"

As soon as Taker pulled his hood back, rolling his eyes back with it in the process, to kiss his new bride, Austin's glass breaking music hit, the crowd in the arena going into a frenzy, as Austin ran down the ramp, running over Mideon with a clothesline! Running into the ring, Austin and Taker got into a huge fist fight, with neither man truly getting the upper hand of each other at first. That's when Mideon, who had gotten back up, snuck up behind Austin, but Austin, fueled by doing the right thing, whipped Mideon from rope to rope, giving him a ferocious Stunner! Then for reasons unbeknownst to most, Ryan, who had run out of the ring upon Steve's arrival, got back in the ring, nearly face to face with Austin, with just about a foot of space separating them, began taunting Austin! Ryan, who clearly had a death wish, told Austin, "You're not half the man he is," referring to Taker, and even egged Austin on, wanting him to hit her! Austin, looking around like this woman was clearly crazy, began stepping towards Ryan, who backed up into the left turnbuckle, and before Steph could warn Austin, Taker had crept up behind him, with the same ball bat that he'd just hit the Big Show over the head with, and whacked Austin right as he turned around, in a very similar fashion as he had done almost a year before, when Taker hit Austin in the face with that shovel! The crowd immediately went dead and JR swore so loud on announcement you could hear his headset falling off!

Austin, completely knocked out, was then dragged to the ropes and tied up by the recuperating Viscera, Bradshaw, and Farooq. Backstage, the Corporation and Shane attempted to make a beeline for the ring, but they couldn't get out the door! They banged on it, and banged out, even resorted to kicking it and beating it with Bossman's nightstick, but it was no use! They were locked in from the outside-in! The camera, outside the locker room, then panned on a druid, who was sitting inside the forklift. Taking the keys out, and as the druid hopped down, he lifted the hood from over his head to reveal no one other than Gangrel from the Brood! JR and Cornette, along with the rest of the audience in attendance, were shocked and immediately rocked with questions! Didn't the Brood just get dismantled by the Acolytes, Mideon, and Viscera the night before at Backlash, after defecting from the Ministry? Why did Gangrel lock the Corporation inside their locker room? Had the two factions reconciled? Taker, looking up at the titantron to see that no one else would be interrupting his plans, including Steve Austin, who was groggy, but swearing tied up in the ring ropes, ordered Paul to give the final orders for the ceremony.

"By the powers vested in me," Paul yelled. "I now pronounce you as the unholy union of darkness! You may now kiss your bride!"

Taker, bending his hooded head down over Stephanie's, was inches away from kissing her lips, when Vince McMahon, who had finally made his way back to Raw, stood on top of the stage. Taker, smiling relentlessly, rolled his deadly eyes into the back of his head, and bent down, kissing Stephanie on top of lips for the entire world to see, making their unholy matrimony officially official! As Steph looked up at Taker, with 100 percent terror, and Vince looked on with heartache from the top of the Raw stage, Taker and Paul Bearer laughed uncontrollably, as Taker had just become Vince's unlawfully wed son in law!


	10. Principle Owner

As Vince stood on top of the stage, boiling with the most bottled up anger he had ever felt in his life, starring at this crazed and disturbed man whom he thought he once knew, Taker, setting his sights on Austin, who was still tied to the ropes, still threatening to open a can a whoop a** on Taker as soon he was set free, with Paul Bearer looking on gleefully, and Stephanie still strapped to the symbol, dizzy from shock, walked up to the Rattlesnake very, very slowly. Austin, who was still dizzy himself from being hit in the face with that ball bat, tried to kick his way at the Phenom, but it was simply like Taker liked toying with Austin! Austin, seemingly going crazy within the ropes, was suddenly jumped all over on from Taker! Taker gave Austin both lefts and rights and pummeled Austin literally into oblivion! The crowd was chanting, "Austin, Austin, Austin!", but Taker had clearly gotten better of the Texan. Taker, turning his back from Austin, whose head was now dangling, gave the Acolytes the instruction to unstrap Stephanie from the symbol, and as they did such, Taker delivered a huge right boot to the face of Austin, knocking him out of his restraints and clearly out of the ring, landing with a hard thump!

Vince began walking down the aisle, his face looked pale as a ghost, looking down at the fallen Austin, seeing that the Acolytes were now getting his baby girl from Taker's huge metal symbol, suddenly turned into a look of rage, as he began to make a run for it at full speed to the ring, but Taker, grabbing Steph by the hair and pulling her close to him, caused Vince to stop once he got near the ropes. Taker, wagging a finger at McMahon, as to tell him to not come closer, pulled Steph towards him by the waist with his left hand, still clasping her locks with the right hand, motioned for Paul, still clasping the microphone, speaking into it, warning Vince. "Vince, don't be a fool. Turn around and go back up the aisle, head home, and maybe, _maybe_ you'll get to come visit on the weekends," Taker taunted, ending with his trademark maniacal laughter! Vince, humiliated, hurt that he had let his only daughter become the wife of this lunatic, couldn't help himself — he rushed the ring, desperately trying to get a piece of Taker, but the only thing that he got in return were feet to the back, as Viscera and the Acolytes stomped away at him, while Paul Bearer, Taker, and Stephanie, who looked to be in absolute shock, not even protesting, got out of the ring in a hurry, making their way backstage and out of the building, where the awaiting Christian, dressed in a druid's robe, but now uncovered, opened the car door for the newly formed couple and their chubby inspirational leader, who was following suit after them. Taker, giving Christian a heavy, "Go!", ran to the driver seat of the limo, put the car into gear, stepped on the gas, and sped out of the parking lot, with several superstars, Droz, Steve Blackman, Goldust, among others, giving chase to the car, but it was too late! Taker had his bride and there was nothing anyone could do about it!

* * *

><p>Vince, being assisted to the back by a couple of superstars, along with his best friends, Pat and Jerry, had the worst booming headache that he had ever experienced in his life. The superstars, who were clearly just as disgusted as everyone else about what had just transpired, were all patting Vince on the back, trying to convince him that things were going to be ok, while others, like the Godfather, who was clearly upset, verbally let their feelings be known. "That's just too much, man. Naw man, that's too much. Hey, I liked Mark as much as the next cat man, but what just happened was not right." A too chirpy fan then yelled out, as the arena was clearing of fans, "Then where were you then?", with Godfather, in his bright orange vest and lime green pants, turning around the address the loudmouth, but a security pulled him away from the situation.<p>

Vince, being helped to the back now, going down the stairs from the stage, and into the backstage area, kept saying, "Jerry, Pat, this is all just a nightmare, right? This_ isn't_ happening, right?" Pat and Jerry, behind Vince's back, just simply looked behind Vince's back while they all kept walking, shaking their heads at each other. Vince clearly wasn't in the right state of mind, and they didn't want to discuss these matters now. Vince, like everyone else, needed rest from this situation, even if it was for a moment, so the best thing for him to do now was to lie down.

Upon making it to Vince's locker room, as the two gentlemen, along with referee, Mike Chioda, entered the locker room, they were all just as surprised to see Edge, in his marquee black latex trench coat, sitting in the same seat Vince had been sitting in, Vince's briefcase, which had clearly had the lock broken off, sitting next to a pile of papers. Vince, letting go of Jerry and Pat, walked over the table, where the sinister smiling edge stared up at Vince, who snatched the documents off the table, only to gulp in astonishment. Vince flipped through several pages, having the same reaction for all of them. And then, something came over Vince — throwing down the papers, Vince physically attacked Edge, Kicking him in the face with a knee, throwing him against the wall, and beating him with his fists so hard it took all three men, Briscoe, Patterson, and Chioda to stop Vince from annihilating Edge, who lay on the floor, blood running out of his mouth, however, still laughing! Vince, seeing how evil this group had become, landed a square kick right to the end of Edge's jaw, rendering him unconscious! That's when Vince snatched away from the people who were holding him, threw his coat against the wall, and threw open the door to the locker room, before walking out!

Back in the locker room, as Edge lie motionless on the ground, Patterson went over to the papers that Vince had discarded on the ground, and flipping through them, sighed out, "Oh my G…". Showing them to Briscoe and Chioda, the men were equally disgusted by what they saw: Taker's name was signed on the ownership papers!

The WWF had a new principle owner!


	11. On the Dotted Line

Taker, Paul Bearer, and a frozen solid Stephanie McMahon, all sat tight lip in the back of the limousine, albeit, Paul was wearing his trademark sinister smile. While Paul was reciting a little inspiration to Taker smoothly, reminding him how he was not only the Lord of Darkness, but now also the new principle owner of the WWF, Taker couldn't help but to stare at his new bride — and think about all the things that would play into his favor now that Vince's baby girl was _his_ baby girl. First thing he'd start eliminating now that he was in charge: Austin!

Every since last year in 98, Austin had been a proverbial thorn in his side, costing him the WWF Championship on multiple occasions. He had a pure hatred for Austin that ran deep inside his cold veins, and if Austin thought that he had troubles before with McMahon as the leader of the WWF, then Taker would personally welcome him to his brand new hell.

Christian stopped the limousine outside of the Hilton Hotel in Downtown Hartford. Since Taker and Stephanie were now a married couple, with Paul being a certified ordained minister, things were almost official. Taker, looking to Paul, ordered him to go inside the hotel and make sure he and Steph's room was ready. Christian opened the door for him, and after Paul exited the limousine, Taker rubbing on Stephanie's hair and the side of her face, finally spoke to her.

"You're mines, Steph," and then, pointing his long index finger right in her face, "And don't you forget it."

Steph, looking up into his eyes with heartbreak gleaming in hers, saw something in Mark that she had never seen before. Sure, he always looked like Satan himself, but there was a fire dancing in his eyes that quite frankly scared the daylights out of her, so she simply turned her head away.

"Do you understand? A yes or a no will do!," Taker said menacingly. The proud McMahon heritage suddenly sprung itself up from the dead within Stephanie's body, because that's the only thing she could think of that would justify her turning her head to Mark and spitting directly in his face! Even Steph after she did it, with her saliva landing squarely on Taker's right cheek, couldn't believe what she had done, until she saw Mark look up at her with the most sadistic looking smile she had ever seen, that quickly turned into pure rage! Steph, seeing Mark literally about to charge at her, tried to run, but he was so quick, grabbing her by her hair and pulling Steph back to him!

Steph, just knowing Mark was going hit her, felt him twist her long brown hair into a ball inside his fist, pulling her back into his chest. He had a death grip on her hair so tight it felt like he was going to yank her bald from the scalp! Taker, reaching then for her throat, wrapping all five fingers around it, talked in a deep slow drawl inside her ear. "I warned you once before about trying another stunt like that again, didn't I, Stephanie?", yanking on Steph's hair as he said it, forcing her to cry out a "Yes!", as a stream of tears tears flooded down the side of her face. Taker, massaging his fingers around her windpipe, said in his most serious tone, "Now, that's strike two. There won't be a strike three, will it, Stephanie?" Steph could just hear the pure evil rising out of her voice, and as badly as she wanted to say no, she just couldn't, as Taker was literally choking the life out of her. She attempted to shake her head no, but his grip into her hair ran so deep, that seemed impossible as well.

"Say it!", Taker, tightening up on Steph's hair while massaging his fingers around her neck, just to give her enough air to breathe and for her to manage a "No" out of her now deeply dry throat. As soon as she uttered the word, Taker took his hand off her throat, but still maintained a very firm grip on her hair. He wasn't even saying anything, but he _was_ asserting his position as the new man in her life.

Paul, who was about to get back into the limo, saw the scene that was transpiring in the car, and suddenly backed away, with Taker whipping out the car faster than Paul expected, causing Christian, who was acting as chauffeur , to back up quickly, as well. Enraged, Taker snatched the hotel key card away from Paul, looked at the room number, and ordered Stephanie, "Out!"

Stephanie, jumping, quickly got out of the limo, just as Taker was staring down Christian. Grabbing her hand, Taker damn near dragged Steph into the hotel's lobby. The clerk, about to to speak, was given a dirty look by Taker, wordlessly telling him to not speak, so he simply stared as Taker, Paul Bearer, and Stephanie got onto the elevator, with Taker still wearing his robe, Steph still in her black wedding dress, and a frightened Christian, still in his oversized shirt and wrestling gear, stood back while the others got on to the elevator. The clerk, shrugging, thought to himself, _"Must be some type of freak convention going on."_

As they got to their floor, Taker handed the key card back to Paul, who went over to the hotel room's door and slid the card down. Taker, still holding Steph by the wrist, then almost threw her into the room, which was actually a suite in size, with a very nice living room separating the bedroom. The suite, to Steph's utter astonishment, was very nicely decorated, with a creme color carpet, a combination of creme leather chairs, creme lamps that sat on dark oak wood end tables, a brown sofa located to the right of the room, which was seated directly in front of an oak wood cabinet that housed the television, with a black table separating the two chairs. Even the curtains, which were opened to show a beautiful view of Downtown Hartford, had the same mixture of black and brown curtains that took on the look of the room. Had Steph not been in the predicament she was in, she would have easily admitted that this was one of the better suites she were to stay in.

As Stephanie was checking out the room, she didn't notice that Farooq was sneaking up on her from behind. Startled, Steph leapt into the air, before looking at Taker, who was standing in a corner, arms folded up, still looking pretty pissed off. When she turned around, Paul had opened the door for the rest of the Ministry, including Ryan Shamrock, but without Edge, to enter. Paul, reaching inside his coat pocket, then pulled out a piece of folded up paper. Ryan then stood behind Stephanie, and Taker, looking Bradshaw in the face, looked at her, causing her to look down at the floor. Bradshaw then stood behind Taker, as well. _"What are they doing?"_, Steph thought silently. Paul, then unfolded the sheet of paper, which had printed on top, **"State of Connecticut"**, then printed right under it, **"Marriage License"**! Steph could not believe that Mark was really trying to make this thing between them, _officially_ official, and since they had witnesses, an ordained minister, and worse, Steph actually being _born_ in Connecticut, she truly was to be Mrs. Calaway!

Feeling faint, Steph swayed a bit, before Ryan caught her around the waist, who was smiling herself from ear to ear. Steph couldn't believe this nightmare was happening to her! Where was her dad? Where was Shane? Why was no one coming to her rescue? Paul, taking out an ink pen, then handed it to Bradshaw, who signed it, to Ryan, who signed her name, as well. Once Ryan got finished, she handed the pen to Taker, who looked over it for a bit, before signing his name on the line, "Mark W. Calaway". Now, it was Stephanie's turn. She thought about honestly making a run for it, but even if she made it out the door, the Ministry would more than likely catch her before she made it to the emergency stairs. She thought about running into the bedroom and locking it, but Viscera was standing directly in front of it, and there was no way she'd get passed him. She couldn't even make it to the phone in time to dial 911, and the constant throbbing in her head, neck, and wrist reminded her fully what kind of a mood Mark was truly in. No, the only option there was for Stephanie to take was to sign. But if she signed, then she'd be Mark's wife, but on the other hand, knowing Vince and his high powered attorneys, they could probably get it annulled. After all, she was being forced into a marriage against her will. Stephanie, looking around the room, with everyone, including Mark, who was scowling uncontrollably, was waiting on her to sign. Stephanie, picking up the ink pen, looking around once more, as for any of the Ministry to suddenly grow some moral fiber and maybe speak up, sighed, and signed her name directly next to Mark's, "Stephanie M. McMahon"!

Paul, rubbing his chubby fingers together, looking directly into Stephanie's eyes, then asked, "And that is official, isn't it, _Mrs_. Calaway?", laughing in Stephanie's face, while fury burned in her eyes.


	12. Mind Control

_**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming, guys. This chapter is the sex scene chapter ... so ... yeah. It's the first one I've ever written about, but I don't think it was over the top doing it. Let me know how you like it. Enjoy!**_

As all of the Ministry looked on heinously as the official union between Taker and Steph was complete, Paul, continuing his officiating duties, raised a toast for everyone to celebrate this certainly momentous occasion for not only Taker, but for the Ministry as a whole. With them literally running the show now, there would be nothing that would stand in their way of truly dominating the World Wrestling Federation.

Taker, obviously not in the best of spirits, looked around the room, and ordered everyone out, with of course the exception of Stephanie. Everyone taking their celebrations and libations out of the room left Taker and Stephanie alone. _"Oh, God, what is he going to do to me now?"_, Stephanie thought solemnly.

As Taker threw back his robe, laying it on the couch, then drawing the curtains to a close, he turned around to stare Stephanie square in the face. Stephanie, having been up under Mark for several years now, and even in his personal company for the last twenty four hours, never truly did realize just how _big_ this guy was. Sure six feet ten inches tall and a whopping 328 pounds was no lightweight contender, but, she hadn't really noticed his sheer size before, not until he was walking up on her.

_He was walking up on her!_

Steph, backpedaling, didn't even watch where she was going. She was stumbling over chairs, and as Taker stalked her, managed to get out of it, albeit knocking it over, then backpedaling to the bedroom. She could still tell Mark was mad beyond words about her spitting in face. _"Why, why, why, why Stephanie, why did you that?"_, Steph asked herself, mentally beating herself up in the process. Taker, never taking his eyes off Stephanie, closed the door with his hand, and once again, pounced on her! Steph, fighting with everything that she had in her body, just like her daddy taught her, however, was quickly pinned down by the much larger Taker, her wrists into his hands, his legs over her legs. Stephanie, finally tired of crying, simply stared back at Mark with hatred in her eyes! Not only had this insane man kidnapped her, _twice_, forced her into marriage, but now Stephanie wondered, was he going to force relations upon her too?

But instead of going for sex, Taker, still holding Stephanie down, started giving out marching orders. "Now, for a little business. You do what I say, when I say, and how I say it, understand?" Stephanie, with that McMahon stubbornness rising up out of her again, didn't say anything. All she did was stare at Taker as his huge body continued to cover hers. Not getting the answer that he wanted right then and there, Taker resorted to shaking Steph on the bed, reasserting himself, and at the end, asked, "Do I make myself clear?"

Steph, with vitriol rising out of her voice, snapped back at Taker, "Yes!", before he yanked his body off of hers, rolling off the bed, and going back into the living room, picking up his bag that Christian brought up, and heading into the bathroom, but not before he shot Steph a dirty look, the equivalent of saying, "Do not leave this room."

As Steph heard the shower water starting to run, the first thing her mind told her to do was to grab the phone and dial 911 or Vince. Although they arrived in a limousine, and the windows were tinted, Steph could tell exactly where they were, and even if she couldn't, 911 could pinpoint their exact location. Steph, leaping to the phone, picked up the receiver frantically, and started pressing 9-1… Then, she thought about it. If she had Mark arrested, and if he got out, what would he then do to her, or for that matter, Vince? Steph knew Mark was evil, incapable of compassion or remorse, and she didn't want the repercussions to fall back onto her family. They had gone through enough. And why did Mark leave her alone in the room, no Paul Bearer, no Ministry, no Ryan in sight? She could easily do what she was about to do now, which was call the police or simply run for her life, so why wasn't there anyone there to stop her? Steph, confused, her wrists still throbbing, wiggled them around a bit, attempting to gain some of the circulation back in them, sat back on the bed, thinking some more.

That's when she noticed that the bathroom door was shut! Steph, curious as ever to figure out Mark's game plan, silently opened it. Looking around carefully, Steph saw Mark's boots and wrestling gear thrown carelessly on the floor. One thing Steph hated was a messy room, and even though she was tempted to pick up his things and put them away neatly, she suddenly realized that this was the man who had abducted her and forced her into marriage! _"The hell with his clothes!"_, Steph thought to herself, finally snapping out of it. That's when she looked up, and out from the steam, saw Mark's naked body! Although Steph wasn't exactly a choir girl, she had rarely ever seen a man naked before, the one's in the movies not counting. Although twenty two, while Steph was still a virgin, she knew that if Mark had his way, she wouldn't be for much longer … but she just couldn't stop herself from looking! She could see his black wavy hair laying flat on his back while the water ran over it, his tattoos on both arms seemed to be glistening, and then she saw _it_! Stephanie couldn't believe her eyes. Although the steam mostly impaired her vision of _it_, _it_ was still there! Almost gasping, Stephanie hurriedly closed the bathroom door, but just quietly enough so Mark couldn't hear it.

Steph knew that she had to get out of there now! No way was she going to lie down with _that_! Steph wasn't naive. She knew how sex worked and when she lost her virginity, she wanted it to be special, not something rushed nor forced, and she for damn sure didn't want what she had just witnessed crawling into her! Creeping to the hotel room's door, Steph, looking back first to make sure Mark wasn't behind her, eased to the door, opening it with as much care as one would handle a newborn baby. Slowly peering out to see if anyone was guarding it, Steph peeked out all the way once she saw the coast was clear. On both sides of the hallway, there was no Ministry in sight, but then she thought about the consequences of her leaving again. What if that hotel clerk she saw as Mark was dragging her into the building, what if he turned out to be some male chauvinist and didn't believe what she was telling him, that she had been kidnapped and forced into marriage? What if he thought that she was just some runway bride? And what if help wasn't downstairs? What if the Ministry caught her instead, and knowing how they all loved to please Mark so to earn his respect, she'd surely be in a lot of trouble then. And what if all of this somehow ended up hurting her family still? What if it wasn't Steph next, but maybe her mom, Linda? Steph physically shuddered at the thought of Linda being held captive by Mark. Realizing that she had no other choice until later to make her getaway, Steph slowly eased the door closed again. One thing Vince had always taught her was to make her move both strategically and carefully. If she was going to gain her freedom, she needed to do it with a lot of witnesses and her family near. Steph knew the perfect time: the TV taping of Smackdown tomorrow night! It was a new TV special that Vince was hoping would be picked up to rival WCW's _Thunder_ that would air on the same night of Thursday, and with any luck, she'd gain her freedom there.

As Steph slowly turned back around to go back into the bedroom, there was Mark, the only thing covering his naked body was a terry-cloth towel around his waist! Stephanie couldn't believe her eyes. Although she wasn't one for tattoos, Mark's body looked incredible, with the letters "BSK" tattooed across his upper abdomen, the tattoos on his arm were more precisely visible, Steph noting several skulls and castles etched into his skin, and his hair falling over the front and back of his shoulder made Steph feel … made her feel like … even Stephanie didn't know what she was feeling … or thinking. She kept saying to herself that this man was her captor, not eye candy, but she just couldn't help herself. But looking into Mark's eyes once again, she knew she had to think of a lie and think of a lie quick.

Taker, with his arms folded up in his chest, simply stared down at Stephanie, who had been on her knees peeping out. Before he could even question what she was doing there, Steph stammered out, "It was … it was r-r-room s-s-s-service."

Taker, looking clearly skeptical of Stephanie's blatant lie, walked up on her again. Steph, already at the door, stood up to her feet, but physically couldn't go anywhere, seeing as Taker's massive frame easily swamped hers. Still wet from the shower, Taker raised a hand towards her, and as she flinched, heard the sound of the lock being latched behind her. Looking up, Taker was staring down at her, as if the sound of lock clicking was the definitive answer to her ever venturing outside without him. Steph, gulping, not knowing what Mark's next move was going to be, was deeply surprised when he simply stepped aside and opened his left arm, the gesture silently telling her to go back into the bedroom. As Steph was walking off, she could feel Mark's hot gaze all down her backside. Nervous, Steph, still in that very uncomfortable wedding gown, sat in the bed with her back to the headboard, legs spread out, but closed, in front of her. That's when Mark dropped his towel and she saw _it_ … all of _it_ … however, this time in clear vision! Stephanie shrieked with embarrassment, covering her face with her hands as fast as she could! Mark was completely naked in front of her! Peeping out for only what seemed to be a nanosecond in length, Steph's obscured view through her fingers did allow her to take in Mark's backside, before she closed her fingers again!

Mark, for once, laughing at something that didn't have to do with harming and intimidating people, snickered for at least ten seconds before asking Stephanie, "So, do you like what you see?" By this time, Stephanie was surprised the color in her cheeks wasn't burning through her fingers and illuminating the room she was so embarrassed! She had never been this up close on a naked man before! Would she be like this every time she saw him naked? Then, she had to mentally slap herself again. What was wrong with her, thinking she'd be seeing more of Mark naked every night? She wasn't even supposed to be seeing him naked _this_ night, and if her father had anything to do with this, tomorrow in New Haven, she wouldn't be seeing him nude any other night, either.

Putting on a pair of black boxer briefs, knee-length trunks, and socks, Taker, walked over to the light before turning it off, and asked Stephanie with amusement bouncing in his voice. "You going to sleep like that all night?" Steph, who still had her hands over her face, put them down very slowly, turning her head in the direction of Mark's voice. As she put her hands down on either side of her, she looked down at her dress and those clunky boots she had on. While she bent over slightly on the bed to remove them, there was no way she was getting naked in front of this man, no matter what their marriage certificate said! After all, it wasn't like she had anything to get used to. Turning back around and putting her legs flat out on the bed again, Taker, with his arm propped up against the wall, glared at Stephanie for a moment or two. Stephanie noticing Taker was staring at her, turned bright red with embarrassment once more, not sure what he was going to do next. Turning off the light, the room went completely dark, the heavy drapery keeping most of the city lights out of their room. As Mark crawled into bed, Steph could feel her uncomfortableness rising. Mark was about to get in bed with her! Then what was going to happen?

As Taker got comfortable, Steph felt him rub his hands, which were considerably warmer than before, across her face again. Her breath rising up and down with anticipation, Mark, hearing Steph's breathing catch as he touched certain spots on her face, started to reassure _his_ woman. "Stephanie," Mark started, Stephanie turning her eyes in his direction in the dark, however never moving. "I meant it when I said you're mines." Stephanie, not understanding his disposition, first he was being cruel to her, then he was claiming her, had to know, or at least get an inkling, into this man's mind. "I just don't, I just don't, I mean, Mark…", she said cutting herself off. This was the first time she had ever said his true name in front of him, and after being scolded by Ryan, she didn't know if she made an error or not, but when Mark didn't say anything, she continued. "I don't know what you want. I thought … I thought you liked me? When I used to see you around backstage … you were, you were, you were always nice to me. Now it's like," Stephanie trailed off, feeling she was going to offend him, but when Mark's finger began stroking the middle of her breasts, she didn't know whether to bolt and run or stay there and take it. She opted for the latter, wanting to get her point across and not really knowing how to say no. "I just thought you liked me and you know … liked my dad. Why are you doing this to me?"

Taker, who never stopped fingering the middle of her chest bone through her dress, then instantaneously began cupping her right breast, Steph's wind catching in her throat, biting her bottom lip; she was terrified that she was going to scream. Pressing his lips by her ear again, Taker began speaking softly this time. "Did it ever occur to you that I'm not the bad guy here?"

Steph, utterly confused, turned her head slightly, as Taker continued to cup her breast, which was soft, warm, and inviting, but since he didn't want to overstep his bounds completely, at least not in a sexual manner, he kept his movements constricted to one breast at a time. Steph then asked, "Wh-wh-wh-what do you mean?" Taker, chuckling lowly then switched breasts, caressing her left one firmly in his hand. "Think about it Stephanie? Did it ever occur to you that Vince _wanted_ you gone? That maybe there was a reason why you kept getting abducted by me?"

Steph, suddenly wanting to rise and strike Mark, found the courage to finally push his hands off of her breast, but the only thing he did was take his arms and wrap them tightly around his waist, pulling Stephanie nose to nose in the process. Steph, pushing at his gigantic chest, quickly realized that she wasn't going anywhere, but that didn't stop her from giving Mark a piece of her mind. "You have some nerve, you cretan! First, you stalk me, then you go through my things in my room, burn my favorite teddy bear, stalk me some more, and kidnap me, not once, but twice, but by father, whose been trying to keep me away from you since this nightmare started, he's the bad guy!?" Steph, feeling her temper beginning to boil, kept pushing and pushing at Mark's chest, but it was no use; Mark wasn't budging and since he wasn't, he simply let her tire herself out. Once she had settled down, Taker cupped her face and conveniently told her, "Sure Steph, and if that was really true, why are you here? Why hasn't 'Daddy' come to save you? Why are you _my_ wife right now?" And with that, Taker released Stephanie's face and went straight for the inside of her thighs, and although she tried to squeeze her legs together, and she had panties on, that didn't stop Taker from pushing her legs right apart and rubbing the inside of her inner most body parts!

Steph, never having a man physically touch her in the way that Mark was touching her, tried to squirm away from him, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't decide if she really wanted to. Pressing a thumb over her clitoris, Taker flicked at her nub, causing Steph to shiver with ecstasy. She had never felt anything like this before. No one had ever touched her like … then a lone finger, while Mark was still thumbing her clit, slowly slipped inside her, leisurely running in and out of her. Steph, panting now, her breathing coming in patches, felt a second finger slowly glide into her, causing her to clasp her legs around Taker's arm, and even though she had his arm trapped between her thighs, that still didn't stop him from gingerly sexing her with his fingers. Taker could feel her mark of womanhood, and having sex with enough women over the years, had taught him a lifetime of patience. Tonight wouldn't be the night, but that didn't stop him from continuing to ease in and out of Stephanie, causing her to moan out loudly without warning, completely shocking herself, as she bit her lower lip in not only complete shock, but pleasure, as well. Quite frankly, she didn't _want_ him to stop, but she remembered just who was doing this to her. As soon as Steph was going to raise her voice in protest, Taker pulled his fingers out of her, leaving her wanting her to be filled again. Steph couldn't believe what she was thinking! This was _Mark Calaway_! She had known this man, for a lack of better terms, for nine years, and now he was her captor and new husband, and she _wanted_ him? Steph, every bit of confused as her face would have shown had the lights been on, looked around in the dark bewildered with confusion.

Taker, readjusting Steph to his body, told his new wife in her ear "Get some sleep," and with that, it was over.

Sleep? How was Stephanie supposed to do that now?


	13. The Plan

As Steph lie in the bed all night long, unable to sleep, with Mark's heavy arms draped around her, she simply stared up into the ceiling and wondered to herself just how stupid she could be to allow this creature to, not only have his arms wrapped around her, but moreover, touch her inner most body parts! Steph, although married on paper, still didn't consider herself married for real, but what they did tonight is what married couples do! And she wasn't married! People got married and divorced all the time, and in this case, it wasn't even going to be a divorce because she was going to get the whole thing annulled. Once her father's got a hold of Mark, he wouldn't have a dollar to his name for all the mental anguish he had caused her over the past few weeks, and their union would simply be null and void.

…But then, her mind travelled back to a few hours ago, how Mark caressed her womanhood, and how wonderful it felt. Being that Mark was eleven years her junior, he more than likely knew what buttons to press anyway, but why did her entire nerve endings go haywire? She was moaning and lusting in Mark's arms like a cheap whore! Steph didn't know what had come over her. Sure, she was still a virgin, and yes, no one had ever been as intimate with her as she and Mark had been … or as she rethought … as Mark had been with her, over the course of her young lifetime, but… Steph had had a few boyfriends in the past. They had mostly gone steady, and afterwards, sometimes even making it to first base, but with her overprotective father and Shane watching over her like a hawk, she never got too serious with anyone before breaking it off after her boyfriends started demanding sex. Greenwich boys were both rich and very needy.

Then her mind drifted off again … Shane. For years, Shane had been Steph's primary protector, always there to look after her when Vince wasn't, always taking his role as big brother very seriously, sometimes even, too seriously. The Shane that had somehow morphed into the man that he had become now; that wasn't her brother. Shane always had her back, but now it seemed like she barely knew him. Had Steph done something to Shane to make him just ignore her completely now? He surely didn't seem to care about her when Mark was stalking her. And why didn't he come down to ringside and help her when Mark was forcefully trying to marry her? Why did he allow that event to even take place?

…And the same thing could be said about Vince. All the security Vince had in the world, and Mark still ended up taking her, not once, but twice? Maybe Mark was right. Maybe this was Vince's plan … maybe it was Vince and Shane's plan together to get rid of her, but why? Stephanie had a million and one questions running through her mind. Then, turning her head, as she witnessed Mark sleeping, she came to the realization that the true culprit in all this was lying right next to her! This is exactly what Mark wanted her to do; turn against her family! And worse, she was falling for it! Steph had foolishly tricked herself into believing that Mark was somebody she knew the first go around, she wasn't about to be so naive the second time around. Steph suddenly wised up to Mark's game plan and she wasn't about to let him win either! She was going to one up him on everything, and Smackdown would be the perfect place to show Mark she was not about to be his puppet!

As the night quickly overlapped till early dawn, Steph, exhausted from all the chaos that had been going on for the past few days, actually fell asleep. She hadn't had a good night's rest in weeks, and for some strange reason, despite all of what Mark had done to her, she fell right asleep in his arms, without any hesitation whatsoever! Of course, she was still lying on her back, but she went to sleep next to him! And as she came to that realization, Steph shot right up in the bed as if she had had a bad dream. On one hand, she wished she was having a bad dream, but on the other hand, she was still curious. As Steph looked around the room, everything was just as they left them last night, only thing was, Mark wasn't in the bed. Steph, getting out of bed gently, still naked, gathered the bed spread around her, looked out the curtain, and upon seeing that it was broad daylight, looked at the alarm clock beside the bed, which showed 9am sharp. And the bedroom door was shut. She didn't hear any water running, so Steph assumed Mark was in the living room. But this was odd to her. Once again, Mark had left her alone. Wasn't he afraid that she'd call the cops or try to escape? Why was he so trusting of her? Or Steph thought, did Mark actually think he was training her? Like a dog or something?

Disgusted, Steph went to bedroom door to fling it open, but heard voices coming from the outside. Suddenly, Mark's voice began to spike, and a lighter male voice came into Steph's hearing. Obviously, it was Mark and Paul Bearer talking, but about what? As she pressed her ear against the door, Steph heard Mark telling Paul:

"Tonight, it begins. Everything has to be in place, we can't afford any mixups," Taker said with all kinds of fury pouring from his voice. "I want Stephanie there so that when we go out to the ring, Vince knows we mean business."

"But how are we going to get Austin? And maybe … maybe, listen Mark, cool it, I understand, you're mad and frustrated, and you want the belt off Austin," Paul said with angst in his voice, clearly trying to calm Taker down, before he was cut off.

"You damn right I do. Paul, it's my time now. Mines!"

"I understand that, I understand that completely, but, we also … maybe we have to look out for D'Wayne now, who knows? Who knows. Look…," Paul kept saying to a very heated Taker. Stephanie could hear Mark's feet pacing back and forth, he was obviously upset and they obviously had something huge planned for tonight, and it sounded like they were going to use her in the plan! Confused and scared, Stephanie continued to listen on.

"Look, easy now, Mark, easy. Rock just lost the belt to Austin, right?"

Taker, looking down at Paul with his hands on his hips, nodded slowly. Paul, thinking he had caught him on to something finally, continued saying, "Well, he lost the strap to Austin. Now, to keep him out of our hair, along with Shane, because apparently, Shane's Stephanie's brother, blood is always thicker than water, you know that, hey, maybe Shane will try to stick his nose into our business too…"

"Well that just won't happen Paul…", Taker said, rage coming out on his every being. Taker wanted to be champion so badly again he could taste it. It had been almost two years since he held the strap, and it was all because of Austin thwarting his every shot at being on top of the WWF Mountain! Well now, he was finally going to be the man once more, and he'd be damned if Austin stood in his way again.

"I know it won't. I know it won't," Paul said reassuringly to Taker. "But listen to me, listen to me. Tonight, things are going our way. And by our way, you're the new principle owner, you can do whatever the hell it is that you wanna do. How about we book Austin in a match tonight, to wear him down, and keep him preoccupied, while also doing the same thing to the Rock and Shane, huh? That way, Rock will be too busy to worry about the title, and Shane will be too busy to try to help his poor abducted sister. Think about it, Mark, just think about it."

Taker, finally cooling down and realizing where Paul was going with all of this, kept pacing and asked, "And what about McMahon?"

"Don't worry about Vince, don't worry about Vince, because after tonight, Vince will be taken care of," Paul said with every intention in his voice of causing more pain and destruction.

So Stephanie was right! Mark was only using her to get to the WWF Title! He had kidnapped and married her only so she could be a pawn in his quest for the WWF Championship! And what did they mean by Mark was the "new principle owner"? Her father was the principle owner of the WWF, always was and always would be. And Shane! No matter what she and Shane had been going through over the past few months, Shane was not ready for the likes of the Rock! He's be dismantled! Steph had to do something! She just couldn't let the two most important men in her life become tools in Mark's twisted act for revenge.

Taker, who was about to further the plan for tonight, must have had his sixth sense kick in, because he looked at Paul, shushed him with his eyes, and hurriedly headed for the bedroom door! Stephanie, hearing his footsteps, tried to make as if she was just waking up and was about to open the door herself, and as the door burst open, Mark stared a direct hole right through Steph, who had fallen on the floor, flat on her backside, the spread miraculously still hiding her private areas from view! Wondering what was she doing up and if she had heard any of their plans, Taker was interrupted before he could even speak by Paul. "Hi, Stephanie", the rotund manager asked slyly, wriggling his fingers at her in an attempt to both speak and poke fun. Steph simply started back at Paul, wondering how two people could be so devious! Taker, bending down, taking two fingers, and turning Steph's head to him with ease, asked with those piercing green eyes, "What are you doing up?"

Waiting for her answer, Taker folding his arms up, knowing that gesture alone would intimidate her, stared at Stephanie intently, waiting for her answer, while Steph looked up into his eyes, trying to read his thoughts, but kept getting nothing. After a few seconds or so, Steph, clearing her throat, answered, "I just, I just woke up."

"Oh, really? Why don't you go back to bed for a minute…"

Stephanie, now afraid that if she didn't speak to Mark soon that his plans would come to fruition, said in her sheepish voice, "Mark, I really need, I really need to talk to you about …"

Just as she was about to finish her sentence, there was a knock on the door. Taker, never taking his eyes off of Stephanie, ordered, "Paul, get that."

After Paul wobbled to the front door and veered through the peep hole, he opened it. It was Ryan, who was once again dressed in a fresh set of clothing. This time, instead of having her hair in a ponytail, Ryan had her long black hair all the way down, and wore a very form fitting latex jumpsuit that zipped up the front, with a red lace bra sticking out of the top of it, exposing her cleavage, with fiery red and black lipstick on. She had on the same black boots that she wore on yesterday, and also wore a choker, similar to the one Stephanie still had on, but her's had little spikes in it. Her finger nails were pointy and painted all black, and her nose ring glistened from the light in the room shining off of it. Stephanie still couldn't figure out what exactly had they done to her! And here she was, letting Mark touch on her like he did last night, when she was bound for the same fate … or worse!

Ryan, after Paul allowed her to enter the room, rolling in a tray on a table, similar to the one she had yesterday. Silently marveling Taker as if he was the Holy Trinity, Taker, still staring down at Stephanie, rubbing that long wicked beard, told her, "You stay in here and get something to eat. Ryan," he called. Ryan, almost tripping over her own feet to meet him, was told, "Make sure she takes a bath and has fresh clothing for tonight? Got it?"

Ryan, looking like she had been completely and utterly brainwashed, nodded with a smile and replied, "Yes, my lord." Taker, backing away from Stephanie but turned his head back towards her slightly, told her, "I'll see you later on tonight."

Tonight? What about the rest of the day?


	14. Legal Eagle

As Ryan entered the room, the strong aroma coming off the tray suggested she had food again. As Ryan uncovered the tray, a smorgasbord of delights were presented to her: waffles, eggs, scrambled lightly just how she liked them, toast, fresh ham, fruit, bagels, more food than Steph could possibly eat in three days, let alone a morning, was being offered to her. Steph, famished after the night she had, smelled over everything, looking up at Ryan, warily. She still didn't trust Mark … or Ryan now for that matter … but everything smelled so magnificent! Plus, he didn't poison her last time, so Steph sat down on the edge of the bed and dug in. Ryan from the left then began pouring Steph a cold glass of fresh orange juice, devouring everything as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. Steph, looking up, immediately apologized to Ryan for not offering her any of her food, but Ryan merely waved her off. _"She's must have already eaten,"_ Steph thought to herself.

After Steph had eaten her fill, probably too much, as her stomach felt as if it was going to burst, she quietly sat there and looked at Ryan off to the side. Feeling that Steph was finished with her breakfast, Ryan stood up and moved the cart and its remnants to the other side of the room. Taker suddenly burst into the room, startling both ladies. Obviously not in a best of moods, Taker went over to where his bag lay on the floor, and headed into the restroom, both women standing there stupefied, but nonetheless saying nothing. As Taker showered, Steph exchanged glances with Ryan, her mind all over the place. What was going to happen to her dad and Shane tonight? What role was she going to play in all this madness that was to surely go down at Smackdown tonight? And what could she do to stop it? Well, for one, she had to talk to Mark. She had to find maybe an ounce of compassion in him to persuade him to stop what he was about to do. And then, she had to find a way to gain her freedom. It was the only way she could begin living a normal life again.

Ten minutes or so must have passed when Taker came out of the bathroom, steam from the shower following him. Dressed in normal street clothes this time, Taker had his long black hair tied up in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, he had on a sleeveless black vest that wasn't buttoned up, revealing all of his stomach tattoo now, "BSK Pride", black jeans, black boots, and a pair of black shades in his hand. As he looked around to the girls, when Taker stepped over to Ryan, she almost jumped in the air with glee, squinting her eyes up at Stephanie, as if she was mocking her because Taker chose Ryan and not her. Steph, rolling her eyes, looked on as Taker whispered something in Ryan's ear, Ryan nodding quickly, then shooting Stephanie a dirty look, after of which, Taker, walking off, looked back at Stephanie, put his shades over his face, and closed the door.

Ryan, taking her hand and sweeping it over the table she was sitting at, spoke up. "Master told me that until he and the rest of the Ministry return, you're to stay here with me. He wants you to be bathed thoroughly before tonight's show. Our master has big plans."

Steph actually calling Mark, "Master", absolutely revolted her, but that was neither here nor there at the moment. All she wanted to know what was plans did Mark have and where was he going.

"Ryan, please, I need to know, what plans is Ma…", Steph immediately cut her sentence off when she saw Ryan nearly go into spasms at the mere mention of Taker's real name. Policing her comments, Stephanie continued, "Ryan, please, what plans is…", gulping, Stephanie swallowed her pride and said, "What plans is _Master_ talking about? Does it have to do anything with my dad or Shane. Please, Ryan, I need to know."

Ryan, looking at Stephanie as if she slapped her, replied to her coldly. "You still don't get it, do you? Forget about your old life! Your new life is with our master, the Lord of Darkness! You are to please him and him only! Your complete lack of loyalty is very disrespectful, one I think our master should know about!"

Stephanie, grabbing Ryan's arm, desperate, said, "No, no, no, no, no. Please, don't do that," as Ryan snatched her away from her harshly, as if Steph had just sneezed on her. Ryan, looking down at Stephanie told her, "You should know soon enough. In the meantime, you should work on ways on how to please our master until he returns, because tonight marks a new era for all of us."

Steph, sick to her stomach in agony, wondered dimly, what "new era"?

* * *

><p>As Jerry, Pat, and Vince, along with two men in suits, who looked to be attorneys, loaded onto the elevator at the Hilton in Downtown Hartford, they missed Taker and Paul Bearer only by a hair, with Taker's massive hand clamped firmly around Paul's mouth, as they came around the corner! McMahon and his hired stooges, all four of them, had barely missed Taker and Paul, and Paul, talking so loudly about how good the buffet smelled, almost got them caught! Luckily for Taker and his feline instincts always sticking with him, they went undetected, at least for now. As the elevator rode up to the eleventh floor, Taker, taking his hand from over Paul's mouth, whose eyes were belting out of his face, let go of him, as the Acolytes, Mideon, and Viscera, in all plain clothes now, as well, came up behind them.<p>

"Do you think he saw us?", Paul asked wildly. If McMahon had seen them, they were screwed for tonight.

"No, I don't think so," looking back at the boys, Taker gave them a hand gesture to follow him, telling them to "come on". They only had so much time in the day to get things all sorted out for tonight.

* * *

><p>Up on the eleventh floor, Vince and the rest of the men followed Vince inside a beautiful and luxurious suite, unbeknownst to Vince, similar to the one Taker and Stephanie were staying in on the eight floor, but only bigger, which a much better view of Hartford. Vince was probably the most traumatized that he had ever been in his life. Not only had he lost his stake in the company to a raging maniac, but he also lost his only daughter, to the same raging maniac who had just stolen his company from him. As Patterson and Briscoe unwound themselves by fixing them a drink and offering Vince one, Vince waved it off, not in the mood to eat or drink anything at that point. All he wanted was Stephanie back.<p>

The lawyers, reaching inside their briefcases, pulled out a bunch of papers and folders, Vince, yearning for some good news.

"So, Dean, Matthew, give it to me straight: what is it that we can do to undo this whole marriage thing between Mark and Stephanie?"

The two lawyers, looking at each other for a moment, then turning back to Vince, clasp their hands together, but it was Matthew, Vince's most trusted advisor in all of his legal affairs, who gave Vince the bad news. "Well, Vince, you see, it's not going to be that easy. Here's the thing, an annulment, as if Mr. Calaway and Stephanie were never married, would be the next best step to take, but, it's not going to be that easy to get one."

Vince, rocked with confusion, said, "Ok… and why is that?"

Matthew, looking over at Dean, then at Jerry and Pat, and back down to Vince, continued, "Well, because … ok, let me go back. In Connecticut, one of the most obvious ways we can get a judge to see that this marriage needs to be annulled is if we can prove that this marriage was somehow forced onto your daughter."

Vince, looking around smiling, said to both gentlemen, "Well, that should be easy to prove. She was abducted. You saw how she was strapped down onto that symbol, yelling for those goons to let her go, forcing her into marrying Mark, the entire world saw it. I mean, that's pretty easy right there, don't you think?"

Matthew, moving his head from side to side, continued, "Yes and no. For one, even if we could prove that today, we still couldn't be able to do it until two weeks later. With you telling us earlier how Mr. Calaway's advisor, was a legal ordained minister, I'm pretty sure that they've already signed their marriage certificate, and those things come back at least two weeks after it has been signed by both parties and mailed off."

Vince, gulping with worry, allowed Matthew to continue. "In any event, let's say the certificate does come back. In order for an annulment to be granted in this state, which is the hard part now Vince, the other party who wants the annulment, in this case, Stephanie, she has to prove in a court of law that she actually stopped living with Mr. Calaway once the coercion ended."

Vince, looking around wildly at Jerry and Pat, then back at his attorneys, stated, "But, but, they've never lived together."

Matthew, nodding, stated, "That's just it. T_hey've never lived together_, and if they _never lived together_, then it's going to be pretty hard trying to get the marriage annulled." Vince, looking positively sick, had Jerry pat him on his back for support, while Matthew added, "I'm sorry, Mr. McMahon." Vince couldn't believe this was happening. Did this mean that his baby girl would have to live with this mad man for the rest of her life?

Vince, desperate for an answer, then asked, "Ok, then what about a divorce?" Matthew and Dean both looked at each other again. "Divorces, even if they are still new into the system, can take an even longer time to actually get than an annulment, and we'll still have to wait at least two weeks before the marriage certificate comes back, if there even is one. We're going to check to see has one been filed into the system at the county clerk's office today. The good thing about all this is, since Connecticut is a no-fault divorce state, the courts will divide all assets between Mr. Calaway and Stephanie based on the interest of fairness and justice. We go to court, prove she was abducted and forced into marriage, and he'll have to more likely than not pay out a lot of money. We'll have to look into if there was actually a prenuptial agreement in place for all of this, since those types of things are usually private between spouse and spouse."

Vince, nodded, thought about all options that he had. If he wanted to get an annulment for Stephanie, that meant she actually had to live with Mark, and since they currently didn't, or at least he didn't think they did, that would be tricky, but on the other hand, they could get a divorce, but the downside to all that was all of this mess would continue to play out in the public, and Vince wasn't quite so sure Steph could handle all the public scrutiny that would surely come with this most definite high-profile divorce. Vince, looking down at the floor for a moment, then picking his head back up, asked both gentlemen again, "Ok, is there anything else I need to know?"

Dean, speaking up for the first time, "Well, Mr. McMahon, here's some more bad news: even when the marriage certificate does come back, we will still have to wait approximately two months and a half, sir, to officially go to court, sir."

Baffled, Vince asked, "Why? I mean, what could possibly be the hold up, my daughter is in trouble." Dean, nodding, acknowledging Vince's concern, said "Well, because Connecticut law requires for the married couple to be married at least ninety days until the proceedings go to court. It's an, um, fickle process, and after that, it will more than likely, depending on what goes on in the case, take another thirty to ninety days for the divorce to be finalized."

Vince, entirely drunk with sickness, put his hands in his head, and looked down at the floor, before finally saying, "So, basically, what you're telling me is, it will possibly be a whole six months plus before Stephanie can legally be divorced, is that what you're telling me?"

Dean, looking at Matthew, nodded his head and said, "Yes, sir Mr. McMahon, that's exactly what I'm telling you." Then, the room seemed to get quiet for the longest amount of time, until Pat finally broke the silence, "So Vince, what are you going to do?" Looking outside, Vince could tell it was almost noon. He'd usually be at the arena now waiting for the show to start, but because of this situation, he wasn't able to do that. Sighing and rubbing his thumbs over his hands, Vince said solemnly, "I don't know Pat. Ultimately, however, this is a decision for Stephanie to make. I just hopes she can deal with this."


	15. Patty Hearst

_**This is a relatively short, filler chapter and mainly focuses on Ryan's mental state. More will revealed about her ordeal in an upcoming chapter. Enjoy!**_

Vince, still in his suite, looking around at his attorneys, Pat, and Jerry, could not believe all of what was happening. And poor Stephanie, she was caught right in the middle of it! Vince still couldn't figure out exactly where Mark was going with all of this. Like he said in his exclusive interview with Jerry Lawler, if this was just about business, he was a businessman, and he sat down and discussed business with others who liked to talk businesss. What Mark was doing, forcing him to give up his majority stake in the company, forcing Stephanie to marry him, and endangering the welfare of all the WWF superstars, most of whom looked up to him as the locker room leader, was just beyond comprehension, and he still didn't have a clue as to why.

Succumbing to the sound of ice cubs hitting glasses, Vince went over to the bar and fixed him a stiff shot of whiskey. Then, turning back to his attorneys, Vince asked, "Ok, now, what about the interest of the company? I mean, I know what I did, _but_ is there any way we could possibly get it back? Maybe a legal loophole or something?"

Matthew putting his hands in his head, because he too shared this nightmare with Vince, told him with hands still cupped in his face, "Vince, I warned you about trusting Mr. Calaway. I mean, I mean, I just don't see it. Not unless he wants to sell it back, but for right now," Matthew finally putting his hands down and looking at Vince in the eyes, "he has majority interest of the WWF, fair and square. We could always sue and say you were coerced into signing, but that will surely turn into the biggest legal mess that the WWF has ever seen, even more worse than the steroid scandal."

Vince gulped and swayed a little bit, Pat reaching out to sturdy him. Vince's father had started this company, he was at the helm, and he was ready to pass it down to his own children when the time was right for retirement, but now that Mark was the majority stakeholder, who knew what he was going to do. Vince surely didn't want to risk going back to trial again. The company was doing great in numbers, as far as ratings and advertisements went, but now, if they had to go to trial over this whole ordeal, then everything that Vince and the other WWF officials and superstars had strived for in the past two years would all end!

Matthew, looking into some documents now with his glasses, went on to say, "The one thing that works in our favor is that, A, he may be willing to sell his stock back, although at a hefty price. The WWF is at an all time high as far as viewership and profitability is concerned, but, if the money's right, and Vince, I am talking a lot of it, then he might consider re-selling you your controlling asset, and B, your wife Linda still has a large minority stake in the company, 40% to be exact, so she still has a lot of say so in the direction of the company, as well. Mr. Calaway more than likely will hire someone to oversee his new interest in the company, and hopefully through him, we'll be able to get a deal worked out. But as of right now Vince, our best decision is to simply wait him out. If we go too strong or try to enforce some legal bravado, who's to say, given this man's mental state, that he won't do something drastic to force the company back by the waste side again. Vince, WCW isn't completely dead. They could have a major resurgence if Mr. Calaway goes off the deep end with this whole thing."

The mere thought of WCW retaking the lead in the ratings war and putting WWF out of business, like they were close to doing two years ago, sent absolute chills down Vince's spine. Everyone from the front office to the back, including Mark, had worked their butts off tirelessly to turn the company around 180, and if he was going to betray the company that made him just to spite Vince…

Vince, putting his hands in his pockets, looking more gloom than ever, finally realized that Mark had all the cards and chips stacked in his favor, and as Matthew said, he simply had to wait him out. "Ok. Let's start a new strategy then…"

* * *

><p>Steph sat at the end of the bed for most of the day, absolutely miserable. For one, she couldn't take her mind off of Shane and Vince. No matter what those two may have done in the past, everything that was done and said was from a business perspective only. Mark, however, had taken this thing way too far and not only made this just not about business, but had made everything extremely personal, as well. And just how much more personal could you get forcing your boss' daughter to marry you?<p>

Ryan was sitting on the other of the room, watching Stephanie like a hawk. She had tried to get some conversation out of her, but she realized that Mark and the Ministry had diluted this poor girl's mind completely. One week she was being sacrificed and having her brother beaten down and humiliated right in front of her face, the next, she was costing her brother the match against the man who orchestrated her abduction, and was now fanatically loyal to him! Steph, dying for conversation, playing with her thumbs, looked over to Ryan, and began to ask, "Ryan?"

Ryan looked up and gave a very visible shiver, as if the mere mention of her name repulsed her. Stephanie then waited for Ryan to give a look of response before she continued, "Can I ask you a question?" Not really saying anything, Ryan simply gave a slow nod. "I don't mean to be rude, but, what did Mar… I mean, _Master,_ what did _Master_ do to you? Why do you now hate your brother? I mean, Mar…_Master_ abducted you, and Kenny has always been there for you. Not trying to intrude, but…"

Before Stephanie could even finish her statement, Ryan got up out of her seat at the desk and swept her hand over the table again, before she let out the most frightening laugh Steph had ever heard escape another female's lips. Ryan, giving the same maniacal laugh Mark would belt out, simply sat there in awe as Ryan began delivering her spill, "Oh, Stephanie, poor, poor Stephanie," laughing once again before she continued, "Ah yes, our Master," chuckling once more, "Our master has delivered me. Master did say be weary of those who have no vision." Then, suddenly rushing to Stephanie and grabbing her by the arms, squeezing tightly, Ryan belted out, "You can't see the forest through the trees. Our master is going to take over the WWF, and there will be no one to stop him! Not Vince, not Shane, not even Kenny! And don't say that name around me again! I _hate_ that name!", letting Stephanie go, turning away then.

The way Ryan spit out how she hated her brother's name made Steph sick to the stomach. No matter what she and Shane had been through, Steph didn't think there was anything in the world that could make her actually hate her own brother. Dumbfounded, Stephanie went on to reiterate, "But, Ryan, that's _your_ brother. He loves you! Please tell me, what did Mark do to you, maybe I can help."

Ryan began to laugh like a crazy person again. This girl was truly off her rocker crazy and if Mark could do that to her, what in the world did he have in store for Stephanie? "He did nothing but open my eyes up to a completely different world, my dear, Stephanie. He is the one who is all knowing, who we are to serve, and protect only. Think about it, Stephanie: how great is our master for actually allowing us to be here? Others might not have been so lucky, but our master sees fit for us to do this! We must thank him and show him our gratitude. He's all we know!"

And as she was walking off, Stephanie, although clearly no scientist or psychologist, finally came to the conclusion that not only had Ryan been brainwashed, but that she also thought she might be suffering from Stockholm Syndrome or something relatively close to that, like Patty Hearst, and if that was the case, how long would it be before she became the next Ryan?


	16. Ether

It was getting late in the evening now, around 4-ish, and Taker and Ministry were on the hunt. After almost literally running into Vince this morning, Taker had Mideon and Viscera stake out the hotel, while he and the rest of the Ministry made the 45 minute drive south to New Haven, to put in place the matches Taker had set for tonight. Tonight was the beginning of a brand new era in the World Wrestling Federation, and Taker would be the one who was ushering it in.

As the group were rounding back to the hotel, Mideon made the call to Taker on his cell phone, letting him now that for the past five minutes, Vince's two lawyers, Dean and Matthew, had been standing outside the hotel talking. That's when Taker gave Paul, who was driving, the instructions to drop him off around the corner, the plan being that although he'd have to walk to the hotel, once he got into the hotel's alleyway, someone was going to talk. As Taker made it around to the back of the hotel, he crept up in the alley, scaring a couple feral cats that had been eating out the dumpster. Mideon called Taker once more, informing him that now outside of the hotel too was Vince, Pat, and Jerry, who all looked dressed for the show tonight.

"Excellent", Taker said, curling his lips into a sadistic smile. As he made his way to the end of the alley, he peeped around the corner to see Vince, Jerry, and Pat, and the two attorneys, all talking to one another in front of the hotel's revolving door. Then, Vince's signature black limo pulled up the front, the chauffeur getting out and greeting everyone, and as Vince and the Stooges shook the other gentlemen's hands and departed into the limo, the other two stood there for another five minutes or so, still talking, giving Taker the perfect opportunity to douse the cloth he had stuffed in his vest's pocket, with the containments of a brown bottle, the inside liquid being so strong it even brought tears to his eyes.

Putting the top back on the brown bottle, Taker veered around the corner again, to see one of the attorney's, who he knew for certain now was Matthew, shaking hands with the other gentlemen, before Matt started walking his way. As soon as Matt got in between the break of the hotel and the building right next to it, Taker stuck his paw like hand with the ether doused rag over Matthew's face! Not knowing what to do, Matthew dropped his briefcase in an attempt to fight back, but suddenly, everything between his brain and body went completely numb. The more he breathed into the ragged, the more he felt the loss of his motor skills, both arms started to go limp, his vision got blurry, his tongue felt dry and paralyzed, and he was powerless to stop it! Taker, pulling back some, wanting Matt to be able to speaking a little bit in order for him to get his information, drug Matthew behind the dumpster, then went back out to the sidewalk where Matthew had dropped his briefcase. Taker picked it up, looked around for the sedan that Mideon and Viscera were looking out from, and headed back into the alley. As Matthew groaned and moaned on the wet stinky ground, Taker had one thing and one thing only to ask him: "What did you and Vince talk about?"

* * *

><p>It was 5pm now and still no sign of the Ministry or Taker. Stephanie wondered with horror what they could have been doing that was taking them so long to come back. The bedroom and it's nice decor, however, quickly got boring to Stephanie, and when she stood up to open the bedroom door to allow some fresh air to flow through, Ryan jumped in her way, ordering her to sit back down, telling her menacingly, "You aren't going anywhere!"<p>

Stephanie just wanted to cry! She asked herself over and over again, _"Why, why is Mark doing this to me? Why did he first trust me, leaving me alone while he showered, then almost pushing me to the brink of sex, then leave me with Ryan, who won't even let me open the door to the living room? Does he not trust me?"_

Steph's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of running water coming from the bathroom. Steph, looking at Ryan who was coming exiting it, told her that it was time for her to take her bath. A bath! Just what Steph needed. Her wrists had a nagging ache to them, from Mark squeezing them so hard, her neck felt horrible, and the inside of her legs had an ache to them that she couldn't really describe. Yes, a bath was going to do wonders for her throbbing body.

As the tub filled with warm water with overflowing bubbles, Steph, with the help of Ryan, got out of that awful black dress, stalkings, and that horrible chocker. Steph, usually very vain about her body, allowed herself to dip into the bath and simply relax. Ryan, picking up a loofah, ran than sponge over Steph's back and chest, soothing her body as she did so. Going over her legs then sides, Steph felt like for the first time in a long time, she was finally getting some much deserved relaxation. About thirty minutes of bathing, Ryan helped Stephanie to rinse off, before covering and drying her off in a fluffy towel. After drying her off successfully, Ryan massaged a variation of oils and lotions into her skin, rubbing them gently over her back, buttocks, and legs.

As Stephanie stood there and allowed Ryan to coddle her body, she reached inside the suit protector that had been hiding under the rolling table, unzipping it, revealing a t-strap, little black dress number, which was all lace dress, the top cinching tightly in the waist, with the bottom flowing out freely. It would have been a beautiful number to Steph had it not been all black. Ryan also took out a set of fingerless black gloves that went around the pinky finger and the thumb, leaving her other fingers exposed. They had a satin ribbon laced through the arm part, as well, which embellished the black leather boots with satin ribbons that Ryan pulled from under the table, as well, which, once again, fit her feet perfectly. For undergarments, the only thing Ryan apparently bought was a pair of black lace panties to match her ensemble. After helping her step into those, Steph, looked around for the bra, while covering her breasts with her foreams. When she didn't see one, Steph asked meekly, "Um, Ryan, where's my bra?"

Ryan, looking up at Stephanie, smirked a bit and told her quite confidently, "You don't have one." Just as quickly as Ryan said that, Steph felt a cold gaze upon her backside, and when she turned her head slightly to see where it was coming from, there was Mark, leaning on the doorway, arms folded up, admiring her body! Once again, Steph felt her whole inner beings turn bright red with embarrassment, her eyes telling the tale, fortunately for her, Mark couldn't see them. Mark had up until the point, never seen her naked before in the daylight, although he had seen her naked in the warehouse and had touched in some places that he wasn't supposed to, but nevertheless, her captor, Mark Calaway, was standing in the doorway staring at her naked! Steph could have just died!

Mark, clearing his throat, forcing Ryan to look up at him with anticipation of his next order, told her softly, "You can leave now, Ryan. I'll help Stephanie get dressed." And with that, Ryan bowed out, but not before Taker grabbed Ryan's arm, and ran an affectionate finger over her hair and face, almost making the poor girl to scream with happiness. _"Master rewarded me!"_, Ryan thought as she left out of the room. Steph, her backside exposed in those lace panties, still had her back facing Mark, her arms covering her breasts. Mark, sitting his glasses on the table, along with his baseball cap, freed his black hair and rubbed his fingers through it, before walking behind Steph, and moving her arms down to her side, her breath hissing. From there, Taker took both hands and ran his fingers up the both of Stephanie's sides, causing her to shiver, the hair on the back of her neck and arms began to stand on end, and goosebumps started to reside all over her body. He then clasped both his hands over her breasts and before she knew it, his mouth, warm with desire, started suckling on her neck. Stephanie absolutely began to melt! She had never felt or done anything like this before, and even though it was coming for Mark, it felt absolutely wonderful!

But once again, like before, Steph had to come to the realization about just who was doing this to her, and Mark, sensing she was about to say something in protest, with his mouth still on her neck, causing her to arch her back and writhe in his arms, took his right hand, slid it slowly down her abdomen, over her waist and bellybutton, and entered her panties! Steph, gasping as he tickled the peach fuzz between her legs, suddenly almost shot to the moon with a strong quiver all over her body, as Mark thumbed her clitoris again! Panting now, biting her lips, and looking off into the sky, Mark spread her legs further, and stuck not one, but two fingers inside of her, slowly moving in and out of her, her juices between her legs starting to flow with each pump of Taker's fingers moving in and out her. Pinching her left nipple at the same time, Taker, still with his mouth on her neck, pulled his mouth away slowly, then began to nibble on her right ear lobe, while his hands inside her panties kept pushing Steph to the brink. Biting her lips and screaming out, "Oh, God," as Taker ravished her body, Taker whispered in her ear, "Tell me you want me, Stephanie. Say it."

Stephanie, almost breaking out in a small sweat, mouth dry from desire and pure sexual bliss, gasped for air, and stuttered out, "I…I…I…I want…" Just as she was about to utter those words, Taker simultaneously rubbed his finger over her vaginal nub and pushed inside her hard, holding his fingers there! Stephanie didn't know what came over her, but a rush of emotions and colors, and a burning feeling all over her body, and tingly sensations, took her whole body over like a surfer to wave, flooding her, making her scream like she had never screamed before, "I want you! I want you! Oh, my God, oh my God, I need you, please!"

Taker, taking his fingers from her her insides now, continuing to rub her nub, turned her around to face him, Steph looking into his green eyes with a deep yearning, while he took the edge of her panties and slid them all the way down, Steph helping him do so! In the back of her mind, she knew what she was doing was wrong, she was singlehandedly handing Mark the keys to her life, but she couldn't help herself!

Taker, then taking his mouth back to her neck, picking her by her butt, his right hand right in the middle, while his left hand was wrapped around her waist, holding her snuggly in place, moved his mouth over her left breast, suckling with care. Steph, with her legs around Taker's waist, rubbed up and down his back, sinking her fingernails into it, still succumbing to the bright flashes of color that were exploding all around her. Walking with her now, Taker still sucking on her nipple, walked into the bathroom and cut the water on to the shower. Setting Stephanie down to her feet now, Taker turned her back around and sank his mouth into her neck once more, before pushing her forward slightly with his hands around her waist, stepping back, and telling her to get into the shower. Stephanie, legs trembling, disoriented from whatever she had just experienced, a white substance slowly crawling down her legs, stepped into the shower, Mark telling her, "Freshen up, we have to leave soon," slapping on her butt slightly, before he closed the shower door to her.

Steph, at a loss for words, sinking back against the shower wall, thought out loud to herself, "Oh, God, what have I done?"


	17. Long Ride to New Haven

As Stephanie sank back into the shower, hands over her chest, she was in complete shock about what she had done! She couldn't believe that she had, for the second time, had let Mark come within inches of having sex with her! Looking around the shower, scared out of her mind, Steph proceeded to wash off a bit more, especially between her legs and the spots were Mark had been kissing on, her breasts and her neck, then dried off, still anxious.

_"How could I allow him to get this close to me once again? What's wrong with me?"_, Stephanie thought with unease. First, she and Mark almost had sex after he forced her to marry him, now for the second time, they almost had come close again! _"Snap out of it, Stephanie! This man abducted you, forced you into marriage, and wanted to destroy your brother and father! Get yourself together! Focus on the plan to free yourself from Mark!"_ … Yes … that's what Steph wanted to do, but for some reason, focusing on the task at hand seemed extra hard.

Steph looked around for a moment, looking for a pair of panties, because the one's she previously had on … she couldn't wear those! Putting on the dress, Steph tried to push her breasts up into it as snuggly as possible, not to show off her cleavage, but since she didn't have a bra, her breasts would have been pancaked in her dress. Bending over to put on her boots, Steph felt a breeze brush under her backside, since the bottom of the dress was all lace, and the feeling of her not wearing panties put her nerves on end! She would ask Mark about those as she as she got out of here. After sliding on her gloves, then putting on the black chocker with a medium sized ring Ryan had brought up, Steph looked herself in the mirror, not liking what she saw staring back at her. For one, why was she willingly putting her clothes, _without_ the forceful help of Ryan? She was sinking into Mark's peer pressure and she was suddenly disgusted with herself. _"Oh, God, what am I becoming?"_ But on the other hand, if she didn't do as Mark said, she'd be punished, and going back to those whipping sounds she heard in the warehouse … no, Stephanie did not want that.

Stephanie, mustering up the courage and walking towards the door, watching her footsteps closely, as she didn't want to fall in those clunky shoes, opened the bedroom door, looking around slowly. Taker, who had changed into his wrestling gear, was staring out the window, arms stretched out on the sill, and when he felt her come out the room, turned his head slowly, causing Stephanie to gulp and wring her hands with fear. Taker then walked up to Steph and stood over her, easily dwarfing her. Looking down on the ground, still wringing her fingers, Stephanie was as nervous as ever. What was Mark going to do to her family? How was he going to use her in his reign of terror? And how exactly would she gain her freedom tonight? She still didn't have that all sorted out. Reaching up and touching the hook that was attached to the front of Steph's collar, pulling back with his fingers as he walked backwards to the window, Stephanie had no choice but to follow. Resist, and she'll strain her neck … and risk pissing Mark off.

As he sat in the window sill, admiring her vivid beauty, from her round oval face, small perfect nose and lips, immature breasts, small waist line, and creamy white skin, Steph, who had been looking down at the floor, finally spoke up. "Mark, I don't have any panties to wear." Taking a chance to look up, Steph saw that certain glimmer in Mark's eyes again, and that was never good. Suddenly a knock came to at the door and before Taker could say anything, it opened, revealing Taker's plump mentor, Paul Bearer, dressed in an all black cheap looking suit and a blue shirt underneath. "The car's round front," Paul, who had his bag in his arm told Taker, before revealing frighteningly, "Everything's all in place for tonight." That's when Steph began to panic. As she was about to bravely ask Taker about what plan he had in store for Smackdown, he let go of Stephanie's choker, and grabbed her by the arm, telling her to "come on." As Stephanie struggled to keep up behind him, Christian re-entered the room, Stephanie guessing to get Taker's belongings.

As they entered the elevator and made their way downstairs, Stephanie had all sorts of butterflies flying around in the pit of her stomach. She was raked with terror, and the thought of her being remotely attracted to Mark, after he managed to come near sex with her twice, suggested that like, Ryan, she too was changing to conform to Mark's whim, and that what was most shocking about all of this, because she wasn't supposed to! It wasn't normal! As they got outside the hotel, with several guests who were dressed in business attire, looked on confusingly as they swept across the lobby floor, Stephanie turned around to see poor Christian struggling to keep up. She also noticed that he had a limp to him as he walked, as well. With Taker's bag flung over his shoulder, Christian opened the door for Taker and Steph, Taker nudged Stephanie inside, leaned down to Paul's ear, whispering something to him, before stepping inside himself, Christian closing the door, and before she knew it, they were off.

Stephanie looked outside the limo's tinted windows, seeing all the buildings in the downtown area fly away quickly, as she and Taker were now headed for New Haven, with God only knows what was on his mind. Leaning his head against the door and sticking his long right leg out against the seat, Taker stared at Stephanie long enough for her to realize he was watching her. When she caught his eyesight, Taker brought his finger up into view, moving it back and forth, motioning her to come. Stephanie, gulping once more, did, sliding along the seat until she got within arm reach of him. And arm length was all he needed, as he reached out and grabbed Stephanie, pulling her soft, sensual body on top of his relatively hard, masculine one. Looking down at him, Steph tried to read his eyes, but they were murky, never revealing an inkling into what he may have been thinking.

Steph then felt fingers crawl up the back of her leg, forcing her to turn her head sideways to see what he was doing. "Mark, please, I…" Her words were cut short when his fingers reached up to her backside, tracing the crease of her buttocks with his fingers. Mark, strong with desire, voiced within Steph's ear, "No panties, right?" Turning back around to meet his gaze, Mark reached up to push Steph's hair back behind her ear, then, tracing his fingers back down her face, and over her left shoulder, began to yank on the strap of her dress. Trying to move his hands, Mark simply gave her a warning glance, as if he wanted her to remember his prothetic words: "You're mines." Yanking at her strap again, Taker removed his hand from her behind and yanked the right strap down, as well, before Mark violently pushed down the rest of her dress, the top of it suddenly residing under the breasts. As she put her hands over her chest again, Taker pushed her arms down with a bit of force, then leaning up a bit, pushed the entire dress all the way down her body! Stephanie was completely naked! Feeling chills spring up all over her body and her cheeks turn perpetually red, Taker laughed.

Taking both his hands and moving them over her behind and cupping them so hard he jerked Stephanie up a bit more his chest, Mark whispered in Stephanie's ear: "Lay your head down." Stephanie, doing as she was told, put her head down on Mark's chest, with him continuing to cup and mold her buttocks. Taking a finger and going up against the fold of her butt, then trailing it up her back, back down again, and then, feeling in between her labia, sexually torturing Stephanie, her shivering uncontrollably, Taker sucking with desire inside Stephanie's neck, as she twitched within his grasp, feeling what she believed to be Mark's manhood pressing against her inner thigh through his pants!

And that was the theme of the entire forty five minute drive to New Haven.


	18. What a Way to Kick Off Smackdown!

_**This chapter is veeerry long, as I wanted to get everything down to precision! I wanted it to follow the format of a real live event as much as possible, from the dialogue from the characters, to their mannerisms, to everything else in between. Please review and enjoy!**_

As the Taker's and Steph's limousine neared the back of the New Haven Coliseum, Taker, with his hands still caressing Stephanie's body, sat up with her, Steph's chest pressed flatly onto his. _"What am I doing?"_ Stephanie couldn't understand why she wasn't fighting Mark back. Sure, she was deathly afraid of this man's actions and his temper, but why was she allowing him to touch her body so intimately like he had been doing for the past two days now? And that's what shocked Stephanie the most! Within these last 48 hours, she had allowed Mark invade her life, both mentally and emotionally. And she couldn't figure out why!

Taker, still with his arms wrapped around her, almost picking her up a bit as he was doing it, forcing Steph to wrap her arms around him, reached over and grabbed her discarded dress. "Put this back on. We're here." Stephanie, confused as ever, slid off of him quietly, slipping back into her dress, her hands covering her breasts until she got them, Taker looking on as if she had done something wrong. Making sure the straps were adjusted correctly, Stephanie looked over to Mark, who was now looking out the window. Upon hearing Christian opening the driver door, then coming round to the passenger one, Taker, looking more diabolical than ever, looked over to Steph and told her, "Now the fun begins."

_"This is it!"_ Stephanie thought._ "What's going to happen now?_"

* * *

><p>Inside the sold out New Haven Coliseum, Michael Cole, addressing the audience at home, with his broadcast partner, Jim Cornette, started off the network premiere of Smackdown! "The WWF returns to network television tonight and we're proud to be back! Hello and welcome everybody to WWF Smackdown! This place is jacked, the WWF fans are pumped here on UPN! Michael Cole, Jim Cornette at ringside!"<p>

"Michael it's going to be a tremendous night, network television, the WWF, what a combination!", Cornette pushed, as ring announcer, Tony Chimel, stood in the middle of the ring, microphone in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, will you please welcome the principle owner of the WWF, Vince McMahon!" The crowd, warmly regarding Vince as a "good guy" now, walked down the ramp solemnly, Pat Patterson and Gerald Briscoe walking silently behind him, Vince looking all the bit worse for wear.

"He's the owner of the World Wrestling Federation, he's run this company for two decades, but what a hellish week it's been for Vince McMahon, Jim. First, the abduction of his daughter Stephanie by the Undertaker, just as we were going off the air after Backlash, then the next night on Monday Night Raw, the Undertaker, doing what he's proclaimed all along, married Stephanie McMahon, Jim."

"Michael, in all my years in the wrestling industry, I have never, ever seen anything quite like that. And I tell you, I've known the Undertaker for quite a while now, he's always been the Conscious of the WWF, but what has come over the Undertaker as of recent weeks, we don't know, but what we _do_ know, Vince McMahon, on WWF's return to network television, has called a very special meeting with all the WWF superstars, they're backstage, they're tuned in, let's us tune in, as well!"

Vince, with microphone in hand, Jerry and Pat right beside him, began to talk to the crowd. "Well, it's official, the WWF has finally made its lauded return back to network television, right here in New Haven, Connecticut," Vince said, looking around the arena, as he got an expectedly loud pop from the hometown crowd. "And being that tonight is a historic night," Vince, then trying to compose his words, looked down at the mat, Pat patting him on the back.

"Vince must be living in a nightmare Jim," Cole said on commentary.

"A nightmare is right," Cornette managed. "And what's worse, Vince can't seem to wake up from it."

Regaining his composure, Vince continued. "Being that tonight is a historic night, I really did not want to start off with bad news, but, I've run this company now for the better part of twenty years, and a lot of people have helped me to get to where I am, mainly the superstars in the back, who are watching this right now…"

Just then, the camera panned to to the majority of the WWF Superstars, Sable, with bodyguard, Nicole Bass, Godfather, Goldust, Val Venis, Terri Runnels, Jacqueline, Droz, Ivory, Al Snow and his head, Torrie, WWF referees, among others, all sitting in what looked to be a meeting space, watching and listening to what McMahon had to say, with the exception of Sable, who was preoccupied, receiving a massage from Nicole, holding her Women's Championship in her right hand, blowing on her nails on her left hand. Everyone else looked on intently with concern, because when the boss calls an unexpected meeting like this, it had to be big.

"…everyone, from the announcers at ringside, to the production crews, everyone, has helped Vince McMahon in some shape or fashion, and I don't want any of you to ever feel as if I take what you do for granted, and I mean that. To continue, however, I do have some very unfortunate news to deliver."

Vince, looking around, trying to remain diligent, Jerry now reaching out and patting Vince on the shoulder, continued, "Last night on Monday Night Raw, we all saw what the Undertaker did with my daughter, Stephanie," the crowd booing as instantly at the mere mention of Taker's name. Vince, sighing, kept going, "We all saw it, I saw it, and …" Vince, putting the microphone by his side, looked around again, trying to say what he had to say, but he had a lump in the back of his throat the size of Texas. While Jerry and Pat tried to reassure Vince that everything would be ok, Cole back on commentary commented, "My God, Jim, looked what the Undertaker has put Mr. McMahon through. I mean, no matter how you may feel about Mr. McMahon on a professional level, no one deserves to have done what the Undertaker and the Ministry have done to the McMahon family as a whole."

Cornette agreeing, chimed in, "And you're exactly right, Michael, no matter how you feel about Vince McMahon _the person_, Stephanie was just a pawn in all of this. She's a pawn in the Undertaker's sick obsession…with…with…with whatever he's been so obsessed with lately."

Vince, finally mustering up the courage to continue addressing the fans and the locker room, belted out, "What you all saw on TV was much smaller of an atrocity than what really happened backstage, as Raw went off air. What you did not see after the cameras stopped rolling, was even more traumatic. To make a long story short, due to my lack of care for certain financial and contractual documents, Vince McMahon is no longer the principle owner of the WWF."

"WHAT?!" is all that could be heard from both Cole and Cornette on commentary, as the superstars in the back, even Sable now sitting up, were all shocked, in a frenzy now, each one of them looking around at each other, Vince continuing in the ring. "No, in fact, the WWF has a new majority shareholder, and that person is…", Vince, looking around sickly now, said it with complete disgust, "The Undertaker."

The crowd in New Haven let out a collective "Whoa!", as Cornette and Cole tried to make sense of what Vince had just said, while the superstars in the back, mostly all of them standing up now, were yelling, some even had their hands in their hair, others had their heads in their laps, all shocked at Vince's revelation. If the Undertaker was going to be their new boss, then what would happen to them?! They all saw what the Undertaker had done to the Bossman and Shamrock, and neither one of them wanted to be next!

Back in the ring, Vince continued with his earth shattering news, as the crowd in New Haven buzzed with pure shock. "Believe me, this is not how I wanted to start off this night. Tonight, we wanted to make history, but not this way, but I can assure you all, that Vince McMahon is doing everything within his power to rectify th…

And before Vince could continue his statement, the sound of glass breaking filled the arena, and the crowd in New Haven went completely berserk, as the Texas Rattlesnake, carrying his personal property, the Smoking Skull belt, stomped his way into the ring, looking every bit of foul!

Michael Cole, pumped at the sight of Austin over his headset, screamed, "Jim, listen to this place! Austin has brought more than 10,000 fans to there feet here at the New Haven Coliseum, but the Rattlesnake doesn't look to be in a very good mood, Jim."

"Not a good mood, indeed Michael Cole, because as we were going off the air on last night, not only did the Undertaker assault Austin with that baseball bat after he came down to the ring to rescue Stephanie, but he also assaulted Austin again afterwards, and I just wonder what kind of revenge Austin has plotted here tonight, Michael," Cornette finished, as Austin, walking into the ring with a fury, gave McMahon the finger, Vince looking the other way as he did such, before he went from post to post, saluting the crowd with his obscene finger gesture. Austin, asking for a microphone, was given one, while the crowd in New Haven screamed "Austin, Austin, Austin, Austin!" to the top of their lungs.

"Listen to these people!" Cole interjected.

Austin started off his promo by saying, "First of all, Vince, you are one sorry son of a bitch!" drawing rave cheers from the crowd, fans showing their support of Austin by waving their Austin 3:16 signs in the air and their foam middle finger signs, while Vince just turned his head. He was already upset that he had allowed his daughter to be abducted, forced into marriage, and had his company stolen away from him, all within in 24-hour time span, must Austin chide him too? Austin, obviously peeved off, kept going. "Let me set the record straight, right here right now: I meant everything I said last night on Monday Night Raw and that is, Vince McMahon, you can positively kiss my ass!", which drew even more cheers from the crowd, as the cameras in the arena fell on fans holding up Austin signs.

"Well, it looks like still _nothing_ has changed between Austin and Vince," Cornette noted. Cole, chiming in, said, "Yeah, things might have even gotten worse between the two."

"I came down to the ring last night for one person and one person only, and that was for your little daughter, Stephanie. As far as I'm concerned, you can drop dead right now, it don't make me one bit of difference!"

"Wow. Austin is livid!" Cole said on announcements.

"Last night, I did you a favor, and it cost me, and what it cost me was another shot to the head from the Undertaker!" The mention of Taker's name again brought on more heavy boos from the crowd, but Austin, pacing the ring in a black Austin 3:16 t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and back boots, continued saying, "I'mma get to that in a second, but what I wanna address right here, right now is why those WWF superstars in the back, who got their beady little eyes on that monitor, watching this, felt the need to eyeball old Stone Cold all damn day."

In the back, several superstars, looking clearly unimpressed by Austin, continued listening. "Even if I did get hit across the head with a baseball last night, my memory is clear: only three people came down to the ring last night to help your little daughter Stephanie, and that was the Big Show, Shamrock, and me, and this is a message just to anyone back there who want to get them a piece of old Stone Cold: just name the time, son, name the place, and Stone Cold will be there, camping out, beer in the cooler, ready to whip somebody's ass!"

"Well, apparently, Austin might feel like he's not being appreciated backstage by the other superstars, and he does have a point, Michael. Why didn't the other superstars come down to help Stephanie last night?"

Austin, all pissed off, kept going, "Now, that leads me to the …

That's when Ken Shamrock's music cut Austin off, and the World's Most Dangerous Man, armed with another baseball bat, made his way into the ring, who also looked as equally pissed off as Austin! Climbing into the ring, Kenny snatched the mic from Austin! Austin, surprised a bit, tilted his head at Ken, who was looking around at the crowd, then addressed Austin, "You know what, Austin? You think you're such a big man, you think you scare people. You call yourself the Texas Rattlesnake, but everybody in the back sees you just how I see, and that's a fraud!" Drawing mild to heavy jeers from the crowd, Shamrock kept saying, "Austin, you didn't get the job done!" And with that, Shamrock, nose to nose with Austin, had a look in his eye as if he wanted to get it on with the Texas Rattlesnake!

"Well this powder keg looks like it could explode at any moment!" Cole observed from ringside. "Explode indeed, Michael, these two look like they want to get it … whup…" Shamrock cut Cornette off on commentary by adding, "And Austin, I know that you…"

Austin, the crowd cheering, snatched the microphone back away from Shamrock, making a full circle, putting some space in between he and Kenny, Smoking Skull belt still in hand, before addressing him again. "Son, I can tell by the sound of your voice that you're looking for trouble and if trouble is what you want, then look no further!" Austin spit out! It didn't matter who Austin fought, although he preferred the Undertaker, he would've went for anyone at that point!

"It seems to me son, you can't get the job done, either, because you ran down with your little bitty bat and what good did it do ya? Stone Cold Steve Austin, DTA, "Don't Trust Anybody"; I don't trust you, I don't trust those people in the back, and if you wanna fight me, I say, hell, get in line and take a number, but first on the list is the Undertaker! Matter of fact, I'll whip both of your sorry asses at the same damn time and that's all I gotta say about that!"

Steve, who was pacing after his insult to Kenny, was met by him right in the face, Kenny, dropping his bat, holding his arms up, the crowd sensing a fight about to go down, screamed out "Austin, Austin, Austin!", as the Rattlesnake threw his title down, his heavy blue eyes looking into Shamrock's with every intention of having a good old fist fight!

Vince, however, stepping between both Kenny and Austin, tried to defuse the situation. "Both of you stop it! Stop it! Hey, stop it right now!" The crowd, not liking McMahon breaking up a potential slobber knocker, booed, as Vince went on to lecture both men. "Hey, you two can fight each other anytime, but right now…" Vince suddenly stopped as Austin pointed his finger in Vince's face. "I know, Steve, but wait, listen! All of us, the WWF as a whole, we all have one common enemy," Vince rationalized, still trying to calm both Austin and Shamrock down. "Kenny, who was it that abducted your sister, Ryan? And Austin, who is it, just last night, who hit you in the head with that baseball bat? And who is it that stole this very company from up under me and is now considered your boss? It's the Undertaker! The Undertaker has caused all of this, and guys, guys, I know, but right now, we should focus on the common enemy..."

Just then, the lights went out and as the gong tolled, everyone in the arena knew that the Undertaker was coming.

"Uh oh, Jim!", said Michael Cole warningly.

"Uh oh, is right Michael Cole, because as old JR would say, business is about to pick up!", said Cornette to the fans at home.

As the arena lit up a dark purple color, Taker's satanic chanting was heard all across the arena, and the Ministry, the Brood and Viscera spanning to the left of the stage, while the Acolytes and Mideon, spanning to the right, made way for the one and only Undertaker, who was was walking hand in hand, fingers laced, down to the ring, with Stephanie, as Ryan and Paul Bearer followed just behind them, the rest of the Ministry filling in from behind. Stephanie, who honestly did not want to go anywhere near her father dressed like this, struggled against Undertaker's grasp, but he was so strong, he literally pulled her along the side of him, as he walked down to the ring with his robe covering his tall body from head to toe.

"Look at this, Jim. Despicable. He's dragging poor Stephanie McMahon to the ring with him!", Cole disgusted discussed on commentary/

"Not only that Michael Cole, but according to Vince McMahon, the Undertaker is now the new principle owner of the WWF! Is this guy really the one who's going to be signing our paychecks? What is going on here?"

As Stephanie was helped into the ring by members of the Ministry on the right, Taker on the left, climbed the steel steps, and in his trademark move, raised the light with his hands, while his eyes were firmly rolled back into his head. As the lights came up and Taker stepped into the ring, Vince looked over at Taker with every ounce of hate he could summon from his body, while also looking over to Stephanie, who looked to be pleading to get to her father, but she was being held back Bradshaw! Vince was startled to see Steph dressed in all black, her face drained of color, probably from the sheer terror this man had inflicted upon her. Then the camera turned to Ryan Shamrock, who looked more evil and heinous than ever.

"Look at Ryan Shamrock! Can you imagine what the Ministry must have done to her, Michael?"

"Look at Ryan? Look at Stephanie! If I didn't know anybody I'd say she looked like the Bride of Frankenstein!"

As the Ministry settled in the ring, Kenny, grabbing the Mic from Austin, tried to walk over to his sister, but she stepped behind Taker, who had his arms folded up menacingly, his lips curled into a small smile. "Ryan, sweetie, what did they do you? You can come back home now, it's safe, I promise."

Ryan, looking up at Taker with a glimmer in her eyes, one that Kenny had personally never seen before, was given a small nod by Taker. Ryan, turning his attention back to her brother, walked over to Kenny, in her all new look, snatched the microphone from his hand, before smiling in his face, and telling Kenny matter of factly, "What makes you think I _want_ to leave the Ministry, Kenny?"

The crowd, giving "oohs", as Kenny looked at Ryan up and down, then at Taker, looked back to his sister again, who said, "What makes you think that I'm not already safe? The truth of the matter is Kenny, you failed me! You failed to protect me and quite honestly, I don't give a damn about you!"

"What is she saying?!" Cornette wondered astonishingly.

Kenny, mouth dropping, for once in his life, looked heartbroken, while his sister continued to berate him. "You let the big bad Undertaker abduct me, _twice_, and before him, you wouldn't even let me live my life! You tried to control me with fear! You let Val Venis use me, and Kenny, I won't take it anymore!"

"_Use her_? Last time I checked, Kenny tried to save her from being Val's play thing!", Cornette remembered vividly.

"You see, Kenny, here in the Ministry, not only do I have a home now, but Ken, quite frankly, the Undertaker saved me, and what he saved me from was from _you_!" and with that Ryan hauled off and slapped Kenny so fast, the force from it alone made him move his head to the side! With his head still sideways, Ryan kept the verbal beating going. "Oh, and by the way, Kenny, my name is no longer Ryan, for you see, Ken, I have a new name, given to me by the Lord of Darkness himself, and that name is Sapphira!"

"Sapphira? What kind of name is that?" Cornete asked almost dumbfounded.

"The old Ryan you know is gone! Have a nice life, _brother_!"

And with that, Ryan dropped the microphone at Kenny's feet, headed back over to her master, who looked on proudly, while Kenny still had his head turned in shock and confusion! Why had Ryan done this?

Austin, walking over and picking the microphone up from Kenny's feet, got a pop from merely putting it up to his lips, saying, "While I hate to break up such a loving family reunion, Undertaker, I'm afraid you're in possession of a piece of my property, and that would be your ass!" Austin, dropping the microphone, trying to get at Taker, was stopped dead in his tracks by the Ministry, but Taker moved them away. Paul Bearer, with his own microphone, put it up to Taker's lips, who offered Austin a proposition.

"Go ahead, Austin, take a swing now. Matter of a fact, take all you want, but, I must warn you that if you do, you will then be fired on the spot!"

"Whoa!", Cole said out loud.

That's when Taker reached over to Stephanie, who was literally passed to him from Bradshaw. Taker laced her fingers with his, the camera pinpointing down on the black wedding band that both Stephanie and Undertaker wore on their ring fingers.

"Well, look at this, they've got matching wedding bands!", Cornette said, with disgust riding his voice.

"As the brand new principle owner of the WWF, Austin, your luck just went from bad to worse, and I'm here to let you know, that within due time, _my_ World Wrestling Federation championship will be back around _my_ waist, and that Austin is a promise!"

Austin, stared back at Taker, jawing at him relentlessly, before Taker continued, "Now, since it seems to me like you're in such a willing mood to fight someone tonight, Austin, you're going to have yourself a match."

The crowd finally began to cheer a little bit, Paul Bearer looking around smiling, still holding the microphone up to Taker. "And that fight will be between you and Ken Shamrock…", and just then Bradshaw, forcefully turned Kenny around, who hadn't looked up since Ryan slapped him. Kenny picked up the baseball bat immediately and made a swinging motion towards Bradshaw, who at one point had already tasted a Louisville slugger from the hands of Shamrock, but didn't budge! Taker, staring at Kenny with fire in his eyes, told him specifically, "Look at me when I'm talking to you boy!"

And as the crowd went "Ohhh...", Cornette specified, "He didn't call him Roy, he called him 'boy'".

Continuing, Taker said, "You and Austin will both be in a match here tonight! Any two members of my Ministry, going up against Ken Shamrock and Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

As the crowd roared with surprise at Taker's match making skills, Cole on commentary called out, "Austin and Shamrock, both in action here tonight in a tag team match against the Ministry!"

"Oh, and one more thing, not only will this be a tag team match, but it's going to be a lumberjack tag team match, and I think we already know who's going to be on the outside." While Paul, Ryan, now going as Saphirra, and Viscera all looked around laughing, McMahon, with his hand raised, for the first time in about 10 minutes, finally spoke up. "Ok, Undertaker, you've got your match. You've made your match, now, if I know you, and the betting man you are, I just ask of you, you don't have to, but I ask of you, to make a little wager with me."

Taker, staring a hole through Vince, while Paul looked on inquisitively, let Vince go on. "And that little wager would be, if Austin and Shamrock can defeat your two members of Ministry here tonight…", the crowd instantly began cheering again … "Then Monday night, live on Raw, it will be you, one on one with Austin!…"

Austin, turned his head to look directly at Vince, seemingly as if Vince had lost his mind, especially volunteering Austin for a match, without Austin's approval! While Austin mouthed off to Vince, nearing the end of his proposal, continued, "You and Austin live on Raw Monday Night, and it won't just be for the WWF Championship, if Austin can defeat you, I get my portion of the company back!"

Paul, shaking his head, telling Taker, "No, don't do it, don't do it!", while the fans in New Haven seemed all for it! Steph, looking on horridly, could not believe that Vince was placing all his eggs in one basket with Austin, not once, but twice! Taker, looking around a bit, was about to give Vince his answer, but then, "No Chance in Hell", was piped in over the loudspeakers in the arena, as the Boy Wonder himself, Shane O'Mac, along with Triple H, Chyna, the Big Boss Man, Test, Pete Gas, and Rodney all came out with him, who had his own microphone in hand!

"Things are getting very interesting, Jim!", Cole remarked, taking in the eclectic energy surrounding them in the arena.

"You bet there are! I mean, look, you couldn't possibly fill anymore people in the ring right now if you greased it up with Crisco, and now, Shane McMahon and the Corporation have all come out? All these combustable elements, I'm surprised this place hasn't exploded already!" Cornette comedically remarked.

Shane, about to speak, who was wearing a black "Rock" jersey, with the #1 in front, and a white letter "C" spray painted in front of the "R" in "Rock", was met with not only boos and jeers, but the impenetrable "Asshole, Asshole, Asshole!" chant! Shane, looking around at the crowd in disgust, as Triple H tried to wave off their chants, said, "You know, Undertaker, you seem to talk a pretty good game," and although Shane was speaking, the crowd kept chanting "Asshole!" at him. Shane, visibly unnerved, continued to speak over them, however. "You talk a pretty good game for someone's who's supposed to be dead. You want to kidnap my baby sister, you want to marry by baby sister, and lock the Corporation into our dressing room, well how about this then: Vince has already challenged you, how about you accept another? How about, not only will the Ministry be outside the ring as lumberjacks, but how about the Corporation get a little piece of that action too, huh?"

The crowd, lightening up to Shane, was in a fury! Not only did they have a main event scheduled for Shamrock and Austin vs two members of the Ministry, but they had lumberjacks, and other potential lumberjacks in the Corporation!

"It doesn't look like it's a good day in the office so far for the new boss," Cornette mocked. Paul, was still telling Taker no, but as Taker looked around, the fans chanting in unison, wanting the match desperately, he responded, "If that's what you want then …", and after pausing for a moment, looked around and said, "Then yes!"

"Yeah! We're going to have a tag team lumberjack match between Austin, Shamrock, and the Ministry, and the Ministry and the Corporation are going to be the lumberjacks, can you believe that Jim?" Cole asked his broadcast partner.

"Unbelievable!" Jim said excitedly!

Stephanie, looking every bit of sick, thought she couldn't feel any worse, but then, with Taker's next announcement, she did. "But, Shane, I must inform of something. Unfortunately, you won't be able to participate in tonight's main event."

Shane, almost grinning ear to ear that he himself didn't have to be a lumberjack, the crowd letting out low jeers, mouthed out, "That's fine, that's fine, I don't need to be a lumberjack, got the Corporation right here, baby!" But little did he know, Taker had a lot more on his mind. "You won't be a lumberjack tonight because you already have a match booked tonight."

Stephanie, twitching, looked between Vince, Taker, and Shane, as the crowd began to cheer on heavily, Taker continuing, "As a matter of fact, that match is going to be a street fight!" Shane, gulping just like his father would if he was in this situation, looked on with worry in his eye.

"A street fight! Against … against who?", Cole asked hurriedly.

Taker, smiling now, announced, "Against … the Rock!"

"Oh, my God! A street fight between Shane and the Rock tonight?" Cole wondered incredulously.

Shane, looking as if a federal court judge had just sentenced him to life in prison, began shaking violently, the Corporation all trying to console him, pointing at Taker and the Ministry, livid!

Suddenly, Bradshaw cheap shotted Kenny in the face, dropping him to the mat instantly, and as Bradshaw tried to mount him, Kenny, being the skilled technician he was, quickly regained control, flipping Bradshaw over with his legs, and began pounding him relentlessly, screaming to the top of his lungs, and he had entered that famous zone of his! That's when Farooq attacked Austin, and the rest of the Ministry began jumping Austin, as well, with Shane sending the Corporation down to fight, too!

"The fight is on, the fight is on! Ministry vs. Corporation, Austin vs. everybody! It's pandemonium!", Cornette screamed over his headset.

As Taker, Steph, Ryan, Paul, Vince, Pat, and Jerry, all headed for higher ground, inside the ring, Austin delivered a huge right hand to Mideon, knocking him over the top rope, before dropping Viscera with a stunner! The rest of the Corporation and the Ministry fought any member of any opposing faction they could get their hands on, Triple H and Chyna even tag teaming Gangel, knocking him over the guard railing, into the crowd! Scores of referees then ran down to the ring in an attempt to regain some order, while Shane hightailed it to the back, as Taker picked up Stephanie effortlessly, throwing her over the barricade, attempting to get away from all the fighting! As a security guard helped Stephanie over the guardrail, Vince, attempting to him a piece of Taker, had his shot blocked, and was decked right in the kisser by a huge right hand from Taker, dropping Vince to the mat outside the ring, as he too escaped in the crowd!

Back in the ring, Christian picked up the discarded baseball bat and was about to hit Austin in the head with it, but Austin ducked quickly, and as Christian turned back around, Austin gave him a stunner, as well, causing the crowd in New Haven to almost blow the roof off the building with the cheers that came from them, as Austin's music began playing again! Austin, the only one left standing in the ring, as bodies lie everywhere, Pat and Jerry attempting to help a fallen Vince back up on the outside, called off the side, as not one, not two, not three, but four Steveweiser's were tossed to him back inside the ring! Austin popped the top on all four of his brewskies, climbed the middle turnbuckle, and smashed them together, and poured the liquid down his throat and his shirt, celebrating kicking ass and taking names, as Smackdown! took its first commercial break!


	19. The Wrath of Saphirra

As Smackdown! came back on air from commercial break, Cole welcomed back the audience at home, with an electric billboard outside the arena displaying "Sold out!", and then the camera, going back inside, panned all over the crowd, before returning to Cole and Cornette at the broadcast booth. "We are live from the sold out New Haven Coliseum, in New Haven, Connecticut, and Jim, what a night it's already been. First, Mr. McMahon made the stunning announcement that the Undertaker is the new principle owner of the WWF, and then Undertaker really went into high gear making some incredible matches for us here tonight, Jim."

"Yeah, and other than the fact that Undertaker, holding his new bride, Stephanie McMahon, hostage, hightailed it out of here after a complete brawl between Austin, Shamrock, the Ministry, and the Corporation broke out, before that, not only did Taker book a match between Austin and Shamrock against two unknown members of the Ministry, with the Corporation and the Ministry both serving as lumberjacks, but our new boss also booked Shane McMahon in a street fight against the Rock! Two high caliber matches, right here on the network return of the WWF tonight!"

Up on the Titantron, fans in the arena began cheering, as the Great One, the Rock, with his travel bag slung over his shoulder, wearing an electrifying $1,000 Versace shirt unbuttoned, was met by announcer, Kevin Kelly, microphone in hand, as he wanted to get an exclusive with the Rock.

Running up besides him, "Rocky, Rock, excuse me, I just want to see if I could get your response to the news that Vince McMahon no longer owns this company, but the Undertaker does."

The Rock, who also had on an expensive pair of sunglasses, turned and looked down on Kelly Kelly, "Is that right?"

Kevin nodded with caution, then the Rock went on to say, "Well you see Kevin Kelly, it really doesn't matter who owns the WWF. It could be Vince McMahon, it can be the Undertaker, it can be the Undertaker's 7 foot tall bearded grand-mammy, it really doesn't matter to the Rock, all that matters is that tonight, the Rock gets his hands on a 200 pound piece of steaming, stinking, monkey crap, and his name is Shane McMahon!"

And as the Rock was walking up, Kevin, pressing his luck even more, asked, "Well, sir…", Rocky turning around quickly looking down on the smaller announcer. "Speaking of Shane McMahon, do you care to know that tin his first act of business tonight, the Undertaker has booked you into a street fight with Shane tonight?"

The fans in the arena, suddenly chanting the Rock's name, "Rocky, Rocky, Rocky!", as the Rock closed his eyes and savored their cheers, told Kevin Kelly, "Do you really think this little street fight that Undertaker booked for the Rock, with his little Mickey Mouse tattoos, scares the Rock?"

"Well, sir, I…"

"It doesn't matter what you think! You see Kevin Kelly, the fact of the matter is this, Street Fight, Cage match, Slap Shane Right on His Corporate Ass Straight from Birth Match, it just doesn't matter, because you see Kevin Kelly, the Rock hasn't forgotten about how Shane cost the Rock the WWF title at Backlash, the Rock has not forgotten how Shane and his little jabroni friends jumped the Rock just last night, not once, but twice, but see tonight Kevin Kelly, the Rock guaran-damn-tees you this: Shane won't walk out … of Smackdown!"

And with that, the Rock trucked off, leaving Kevin Kelly to simply look on.

* * *

><p>As the Val Venis, Owen Hart match wrapped up, Stephanie, who looked to be alone in an office that would usually be reserved for Vince, had a lot on her mind. First, she thought about Shane. Even though Shane had competed in a couple of matches, even having one with the Rock last night, if it hadn't been for the help of the Corporation, the Rock would have dismantled Shane. Truth be told, Shane wasn't ready for the likes of the Rock, especially in a street fight, and the only person she could blame for all this was herself! She heard Paul and Mark's plans, but instead of doing something about it, she and Mark … she didn't even want to think about that. The Rock, especially after losing his title to Austin at Backlash due to Shane's interference, had already been jumped by the Corporation twice, and Stephanie was just besides herself because she knew that the Rock was going to do everything in his power to make sure her brother ended up in the nearest emergency room.<p>

Then, her dad, with what Austin had already said to him tonight, why would Vince intrust both Austin and Shamrock to win their match tonight just in order for Vince to try to regain control of the WWF on Monday night? While the idea sounded great on paper, and Austin was a tough SOB, and Shamrock was a hell of a competitor himself, he and Shamrock hated each other, they didn't have the chemistry that established tag teams had, and Mark could pick any two members of the Ministry, including the Brood, the Acolytes, even Mideon and Viscera, who had all tagged together on numerous occasions, to battle them tonight. Put shortly, the Ministry knew the psychology of a good sound tag team match and the strategy that came along with it; Austin and Shamrock did not.

Then, as Stephanie twisted away at her fingers while sitting down on the couch, Tori, whom Stephanie had actually become close with over the last few months, knocked on the door, and eventually entered, looking just as worried for Steph as everyone was.

"Hey, Steph", a demure looking Tori greeted, looking around for Taker. Steph, realizing that everyone, even the divas were frightened of Mark, decided to keep the conversation short. "Hey, Tor."

Tori, looking around again, said, "Listen, I saw what happened to you on Monday night, and the whole Backlash thing, and I just wanted to see how you're doing."

Steph, wanting to lie badly, just couldn't. She was a nervous wreck. With all this stress that Mark had been putting her through, she was surprised that her hair hadn't turned stone white yet. "Tor, I wish I could lie to you, but I really can't, I'm miserable. I mean, all this stuff going on with my dad and…"

Before Steph could finish her sentence, Tori reached out and touched Stephanie's neck, which had two nice size bruises on them. "Steph, your neck." Stephanie, turning around to look in the mirror that was on the wall, brushing her hair back, knew exactly what they were, and from the look on Tori's face behind her, she could tell they were not on the same page about them, either. But how was Stephanie to explain that they were actually hickeys?

Steph, turning around, attempting to smile and regain some sort of composure, tried her best to sound cheerful when she said, "Oh, no, it's nothing, honestly, it's just…"

"He hasn't _hurt_ you, has he?", the concern in Tori's voice sickening. Everyone knew that Mark was an evil bastard, but deep down inside, Tori only hoped he had enough decency not to put his hands on a woman.

Steph, stammering over her words, looking like a baby deer caught in head lights, responded, "No, no, no, he hasn't hurt me. It's really just…"

Stephanie was interrupted again, this time by the newly named Sapphira, who looked enraged at the mere sight of Tori in Stephanie's office. "What are you doing in here?", pointing a lonely finger in the face of Tori, and then, turning to Stephanie, grabbing her arm, "Did our master give you permission to have visitors?"

Tori, turning Sapphira around forcefully, then said, "Wait, hold up, _master_? Ryan, I think you need to chill, you know?"

As soon as Saphirra her heard her former name, she positively blew a gasket! Getting up in Tori's face, Saphirra screamed in Tori's face, "My name is not Ryan, my name is Sapphira!"

Tori, looking clearly unimpressed and thinking that Ryan, having been turned down by one too many guys, needed to take her meds, responded saying, "Yeah, dude, whatever. Can you just take it down a notch?"

Saphirra, looking absolutely mad, then began laughing, and began twisting her index finger around Tori's blonde hair. Suddenly speaking in a baby voice, Saphirra said, "Aww. I think somewone needsh a wesson in wespect," and then, grabbing Tori by a handful of hair, pulling her down to the ground as she did such, while Stephanie looked on frighteningly from the corner, Saphirra, nose to nose with Tori spat, "And I'm just the one to give it to you!" And with that, she pushed Tori's head to the bottom of the couch, a notable thump being heard as she did it, then heading to the door, Saphirra turned around and said, "Meet me in the ring, bitch!" And with that, Saphirra stormed out, leaving both Stephanie and Tori shocked and confused about what had just happened!

* * *

><p>Back in the arena, Saphirra, without the use of entrance music, made her way to the ring, but as Tony Chimel was introducing her, he made a crucial error, causing Saphirra to stop dead in her tracks on the entrance ramp.<p>

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way down the aisle, from the Ministry of Darkness, from San Diego, California, Ryan Shamrock!" Ryan, who simply blinked for a moment before heading into the ring, then grabbed the microphone from Chimel, professing to world once again, "My name is not Ryan!", then looking around like she was paranoid, continued, "My name is Saphirra!" Then, Saphirra shoved the microphone back to Chimel so hard, he staggered a bit.

As Saphirra paced around the ring, waiting for Tori, she didn't have to wait long, because when the diva's music hit, Chimel didn't even have time to announce her, because Tori, who wasn't even dressed for a match, still wearing her street clothes, a black halter top, black leather pants, and black boots, furious that Ryan had attacked her in Stephanie's office, rushed to the ring, forcing Chimel out of it. But as soon as Tori slid under the bottom rope, Saphirra began stomping away at her head and back.

"Michael, has this psycho even had any in ring experience, before?", Cornette wondered, as Saphirra continued to stomp away at Tori. "I mean, Ryan, now going as Sapphire, or however the hell you pronounce it, she attacked Tori in Stephanie's office, while Tori was just checking up on Stephanie!"

"I believe this is her first official match, yes it is.", Cole noted.

"I mean, Michael, look at her," Cornette said, sounding as every bit of confused as everyone else was about this new, Ryan Shamrock, who had the upper hand with Tori inside the ring, whipping her into the ring post, and running at her full speed, before Tori could kick up a boot, hitting Saphirra right in the kisser. "First, she chased Val Venis, Billy Gunn mooned her at one point, then she was with Goldust, and I think Blue Meanie, now is she with the Undertaker? I mean, why haven't I got a turn at the human Russian Roulette table? I'm still a healthy young stud myself you know, Michael."

"Yeah, I can only imagine Jim," Cole said sarcastically, continuing to call the match, as Tori, who had gained the momentum, gave Saphirra a running bulldog, covering her, but only got to the count of two. "But I'm with you Jim, this new Ryan Shamrock, coming out here and saying she didn't care about her own brother, slapping him, then changing her name, her entire look, since she was abducted by the hands of the Undertaker and the Ministry, has gone under a complete metamorphosis."

"How you'd like to be strapped to the Undertaker's symbol?" Cornette asked comically. "No, I think I'll pass," Cole said, as Saphirra, who was now and outside the ring, ducked out of the way of Tori's baseball slide. Saphirra, taking advantage, then twisted Tori around and threw her shoulder first into the steel ring post on the outside! Holding her shoulder, kicking from the pain, Saphirra then stomped Tori's injured arm, before rolling her back into the ring. Tori, who still had some fight in her, albeit holding her arm, got kicked in the stomach, and Saphirra, securely fastening Tori, delivered a vicious and swift DDT, the top of Tori's head bouncing onto the mat, the referee counting Tori out, as Saphirra, the new and improved Ryan, was declared the winner.

"Here is your winner, Ry-Saphirra!", Chimel announced from the outside.

But as Tori wasn't moving in the ring, the ref called for help to get Tori out of the ring, and several officials, including Sgt. Slaughter, came down to help Tori get back on her feet, who had suffered a really bad stinger. Ryan, who was in the corner laughing, as the officials were helping Tori out of the ring, ran into the turnbuckle and slid under the bottom ring rope, dropkicking Tori in the back, causing her to land straight on her face onto the mat outside! The refs and officials telling "Ryan" to leave Tori alone, all ran a bit when Saphirra jumped out the ring, pointing up the aisle-way, telling her to leave, Saphirra backed up the ramp laughing uncontrollably, as Tori had to be physically helped to the back.


	20. Taker's Revenge

As tag team partners, Billy Gunn and Road Dogg had to be restrained from one another by Sgt. Slaughter, Earl Hebner, and other officials, after their loss to Kane and X-Pac, back in the arena, Vince, walking down a crowded hallway, with Pat and Jerry behind him, was discussing how he could get the company back from Taker.

"Vince, I think if you give him the right amount…", Pat started, until the threesome came across Vince's son, Shane, who had also been in the hallway, speaking with Triple H and Big Boss Man. Vince, stopping dead in his tracks, simply stared at his son, who he honestly felt he didn't know anymore. This power trip that Shane had been on, stealing the Corporation from Vince, taking over the company, and not giving a damn about Stephanie's well-being, had not only hurt Vince, but had hurt the family as a whole. But now that Shane wasn't in control anymore, Vince could see the humble slowly beginning to creep into his son, even if no one else saw it.

Shane, returning the stare, made the first move. "Look, Vinc…Dad…tonight is different, ok? Tonight is the night that we all try to not only get the company back, but get Stephanie back, as well."

The crowd cheering a bit, were just as surprised as Vince was, although Pat and Jerry didn't look so trusting of Shane. They had seen Shane fire both of them in front of the entire world and literally slap his own father, so they weren't exactly the biggest fans of Shane McMahon right now. Shane, who looked to be gearing up for his match against Rocky, had his shoulders slapped by Boss Man and Triple H. Vince, not knowing really what to think … or what to believe for that matter … simply said to his son, "Well, it's good that you've finally come around, and um … good luck with your match out there tonight."

And with that, Vince walked off, Pat and Jerry trailing behind him, as the Corporation turned their heads slightly to see them walk off, Shane's face unreadable.

* * *

><p>As Stephanie still sat on the couch, wringing her fingers, scared and worried to no end, Saphirra stood beside her, looking up at Taker, who was with Paul Bearer, as he was putting on his signature black gloves. Taker, who had his hood down, had his silky black hair fall about his face. With one sweeping motion, he stood up, took the robe off, and laid it down on the couch, Paul smirking and rubbing his hands together uncontrollably. Looking over at Stephanie, then Saphirra, Taker gave out his instructions. "Make sure she <em>does not<em> leave this room."

Ryan, silently nodding, then looking down at Stephanie, watched as her master opened the door leaving the office, Paul walking mischievously behind him. Outside, the cameras caught the rest of the Ministry walking behind them, as well.

"It's the Ministry! It's the Ministry! Where the hell are they going?", Cole asked away wildly.

"I don't know! Are they coming out here?" Cornette questioned, as Smackdown! went to another commercial break.

* * *

><p><em>"No chance, that's what you got…"<em>

Cole, welcoming the audience back at home, said, "We are back live ladies and gentlemen from the sold out New Haven Coliseum, in New Haven, Connecticut, and here comes Shane McMahon."

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a street fight! Making his way down to the ring, he weighs in at 240 lbs., from Greenwich, Connecticut, Shane McMahon!"

Shane, sporting a "''C'Rock #2" jersey know, having spray painted the #1 out, was puffing air out of his mouth, and throwing air jabs, was mentally trying to prepare himself for this match. Shane knew that he was in for the fight of his young life, but in his mind, the Rock had to be taught a lesson: don't go against the machine!

"And there's Shane, Jim, and it looks to me like he's going into this street fight with the Rock by himself, because the rest of the Corporation is nowhere to be found.", Cole observed.

"Yeah, it _appears_ that way, but just last night," Jim said, as a recap of Shane vs. the Rock on Monday Night Raw appeared on the Titantron, showing the Rock having full control of Shane, until the Corporation came in and interfered in the match, "the Rock had everything going his way. He was taking Shane to the woodshed, but out of nowhere, the Corporation stuck their noses into the match, assaulting Rocky, costing Shane the match!"

As Shane paced around the ring, jumping from side to side, Cole on broacast said, "And Shane is waiting…"

While everyone was excitedly anticipating the arrival of the Rock, a shot of Vince, Pat, and Jerry, in a dressing room came up on the Titantron. Bewildered, Shane looked to the referee, then watched on, while Cole and Cornette confused, as well, talked amongst themselves at the broadcast table.

"Vince, how you coming along?" Jerry asked, patting Vince's back, who was sitting down in a metal folding chair inside the locker room.

Vince, who was rubbing his temples, looked almost to the point of defeat, but suddenly realizing that Jerry was speaking to him, snapped back into things. "I'm fine, Jerry, I'm fine. Hey, why don't you guys go get you some coffee or something, huh?"

Pat, who probably knew Vince better than anyone, could tell his best friend was lying about being fine. Who could be after all what Taker and the Ministry had put them through, but nonetheless asked, "You sure, Vince? You want us to bring you back a cup or something?"

Vince, waving them off said, "No, no, you two go on ahead, I'll be fine."

"Well, ok then, Vince," Pat said to him, and with that the two men left out of the dressing room.

"What is going on here, Jim?" Cole asked mysteriously. Shane up in the ring, was confused as everyone else was, but continued to look on.

"I don't know, seems like Vince, Patterson, and Briscoe were talking about something …"

Cornette was about to finish his sentence, when the Ministry, lead by Taker, entered Vince's locker room! All of them were there, Farooq, Bradshaw, Gangrel, Christian, Edge, Viscera, Mideon, and Paul Bearer, although he stood by the doorway, surrounded Vince, as he stood up, backing away from the men. Then, Paul let out and evil cackle, and the entire Ministry started pounding away at Vince! Getting beaten into the ground, then stomped by boot after boot, Vince tried his best to cover up, and as he was doing so, someone stepped on his right shoulder, popping it out of place instantly, McMahon screaming in pain, as Shane stood in the middle of the ring, shaking the referee, telling him to go do something! Back in the locker room, Mideon held McMahon by both arms, doing even more damage to Vince's separated shoulder! Taker, taking advantage of the situation, hauled off clean shots to Vince's head, face, neck, abdomen, then started stomping him down in front of the locker stall!

As officials tried gaining entrance into the locker room, trying to desperately save Vince, Viscera guarded the door with his massive body, not letting them in! As Gangrel grabbed Vince up by the shirt, Vince, in la la land, walked up to every member of the Ministry, who were all gathered in a circle again, each one of them striking Vince in the face, falling to the ground once he got a huge lick to the face from Bradshaw! Crawling on the ground now, holding his right arm, groaning in pain, Taker gave his minions the signal to pick Vince up, and as soon as they got Vince to his feet, Taker, who had folded up the metal folding chair that Vince was once sitting in, slammed it down hard on Vince's skull, causing him to gush blood from his head immediately!

But Taker wasn't through. Bending down to pick Vince up himself by his shirt and pants, Vince, bleeding profusely, while Cole and Cornette were screaming on the headset, saying enough was enough, was spun around twice by Taker, then hurled shoulder and head first into one of the wooden stalls in the locker room!

"Oh my God, oh my God! What have they done to Mr. McMahon?" Cole screamed and shouted from out in the arena.

As Viscera got off the door, since the damage had been done, the officials rushed inside the locker room, trying to get the Ministry out of there, but Taker, grabbing one of the refs by the back of the head, threw him into a wall, too! Slaughter, Dr. Francois Petit, Pat, Jerry, and more officials tried to calm Taker and the Ministry down, holding their arms up, begging the Ministry to stop, but Taker jumped at a few, causing them all to scatter!

"Vince is hurt, and Vince is hurt bad," Cornette said almost lifeless on headset, completely speechless about what they had just witnessed.

Cole, infuriated, shouted, "This, this is just sickening! Taker and Ministry and an all out assault of Vince McMahon! What a sick, sick human being!"

"He assaulted his own father in law, Michael! That's just…I mean, I can't even…"

As the Ministry was leaving the locker room, Vince was now lying on the ground, blood pouring of his head! Writhing in pain, Vince held his shoulder, as people screamed about him, "Call an ambulance!"

Shane, after watching his father get assaulted to hell, having seen enough, jumped out of the ring and was making his way to the back, but as soon as he got half way up the ramp, "IF YOU SMELL … WHAT THE ROCK … IS COOKING?" filled the arena, and then the Brahma Bull himself, the Rock, making a beeline for Shane, ran him over with a running clothesline, knocking Shane back first into the steel ramp way, and the fight was on!


	21. Laying the Smacketh Down!

As the Rock knocked Shane down the ramp with a vile right hand, the Boy Wonder, trying his best to put some distance between he and the Great One, held his hands up in the air, begging for leniency, but the Rock, mad with rage, after Shane had cost him the WWF title at Backlash, and then orchestrated the Corporation jumping him twice just 24 hours prior on Raw, was in a foul, foul mood.

Cole and Cornette, still sick to their stomach about the assault on Vince by the Ministry, were literally trying to keep an eye out for this match, and also keep the fans updated on Vince, who looked to be in a world of hurt after the Ministry did a complete number on him. Shane, a few feet from the ring, attempting to crawl away, was grabbed by the Rock, and was planted face first into the steel ring steps! Shane, knocked motionless on the ground, was then picked up and thrown to the steal ring post! The fans, chanting the Rock's name, finally glad that someone was finally sticking it to Shane, who had been riding a non-stop ego-maniac train in the past couple of weeks, cheered on as the Rock delivered a stiff kick to Shane's abdomen, Shane letting out a loud grown as boot hit upper stomach.

The Rock, the 26-year old Brahma Bull, then picked Shane up like he was nothing, dropping him chest first into the guard-rail, Shane, agonizing on the ground, as the Rock put the boots to Shane back and head. The referee, trying to get the match officially going, was screaming at the Rock to take it inside the ring so the match could officially start, but the Rock twisted his right hand backwards, threatening to hit the ref, who scattered away from the People's Champ. The Rock then picked Shane up from outside on the mat and threw him inside the ring, with the referee calling for the bell to ring, the match officially under way. The Rock, who kept stomping away at Shane, allowed him to get a brief reprieve, Shane, once again, holding up his hands in a plea for mercy, but the Rock, looking around at the crowd, had other things in mind, but Shane, the opportunist that he was, used a forearm to nail the Rock in the People's Jewels!

Shane, buying himself some time, as the Rock fell to his knees in pain, then pulled himself up by the referee's shirt, and then began to pound away at the Rock himself, giving the Rock four straight shots to the face, and then, in a move to mock him, took his hand out all the way to the people before bringing it back down on Rocky's face, similar to what the Rock would do! Going outside quickly, Shane went to the timekeeper's table, forcing him to give up his steel chair, the crowd, sensing what he was about to do, gave a mix of cheers and jeers for Shane O'Mac. Reentering the ring, Shane, folding up the chair, ran at high speed towards the Rock, who was attempting to pull himself up at the turnbuckle, but the Rock got his feet up just in time before the chair met his skull, which ended up hitting Shane in the head instead!

Dazed, the Rock, then picked up the chair, and walking around Shane with it for a moment, who was on his knees again, hit Shane right in the spine with the steel chair, not once, not twice, but three time, bending the chair in half from the impact! The Rock quickly covered Shane, but Shane surprised all when he kicked out at 2! The Rock continued to stomp away at Shane for a moment, then picked him back up, and threw him shoulder first into the middle turnbuckle, causing Shane to slowly fall out of the ring. The Rock, who had recovered the chair now, stalked Shane on the outside, and then when Shane had his head right between the steel steps, the Rock swung with the chair, but Shane, on instinct alone, moved out of the way, just in the knick of time! The Rock, discarding the chair again, then went to Shane and tried grabbing Shane by his legs, but Shane, regaining his strength, from somewhere, used the power in his legs to push the Rock off him, the Rock's back hitting the steal steps as he fell backwards.

Shane, having regained some of his strength now, then began kicking the Rock down between the mat and the steel steps, with Shane asking arrogantly, "How do you like that, Rock?! How do you like that, huh?!" Going under the ring again, Shane pulled out a fire extinguisher! Not even attempting to use the inside containments on the Rock, Shane picked up the container itself and tried to bash the Rock's skull in with it, but the Rock gave Shane a right hand to the gut, forcing him to drop it. The Rock, then pulled Shane up once more, and threw him into the barricade, right besides the announce booth where Michael Cole and Jim Cornette were sitting at. Walking over to Cole and snatching off his headset, the Rock started to do a little commentary on his on. "While we're a little low in the action, the Rock decided to once again grace the people with the Rock's Commentary, because the Rock is the best damn sports entertainer today! Look at this jabroni."

Cornette, speaking to the Rock, asked him, "Rock don't you think you should stay on Shane?"

"Don't you think you should know your role and shut your mouth? The Rock will continues beating Shane McMahon's ass when the Rock feels like it. I'm going to take this boot, twist it sideways, and stick it straight up his ass! As a matter of fact … here jabroni, you can have your headset back now…", and tossing the headset back to Michael Cole, the Rock continued to hammer away on Shane, who was attempting to get back up. The Rock, slamming Shane's head down on the guardrail, then tossed Shane over right into the crowd, the security desperately trying to keep the screaming and excited fans away from Shane and Rocky.

As the two and the referee made their way up the arena steps, the Rock continued to bash away at Shane, who was doing everything he could to get away from the Rock. As they made their way into the concession area of the arena, with several fans, who also had to be separated by security, screaming as they never thought they'd get this up close and personal with their favorite superstars, the Rock, who was about to throw Shane head first into a vending machine, was chopped blocked from behind by the nightstick of Big Boss Man! Boss Man, twirling his signature baton around between his fingers, as the Rock was trying to regain his footing, hit Rocky across the head with it, pulling an almost breathless Shane over the Rock, yelling for the ref to count! As the ref hit the floor twice, he only got a 2-count! Although Rocky was down, he was not done!

Shane, being helped up by Bossman now, then pulled Shane up, who then began to stomp away at the Rock, was helped out even more by Bossman, who pulled Rock up, holding both his arms, as Shane stole shot after shot to Rock's face! The Rock, who fell to one knee after Shane finished hitting him, was then pulled up by Shane and thrown into the vending machine face first, the fans around them screaming with excitement! Covering the Rock, again, Shane only got a 2 count! Picking the Rock up by his head, Shane then began to pound away at the Rock once again, as he lie flat on his back, taking all the punishment Shane was dishing out. Shane then got off his knees, pulling the Rock up with him, but the Rock, with another surge of adrenaline, gave Shane three quick licks to the face, slapping him away with the fourth, but the Bossman once again, interfered, throwing two big forearms to the back of the Rock's head, knocking him down. The Bossman, then kicking the Rock in the side, as Shane tried to recuperate by the concession stand, then began taunting the Rock, holding his arms up, as the fans behind him cheered. The Bossman, turning his head for a moment, savoring the butt-whipping he was giving the Rock, was then hit in the groin from a forearm of the Rock! Bossman, holding his genitals in pain, dropped down to one knee in pain, but the Rock, who was now back on his feet, gave him three rights to the head, as well. Bossman, trying to get up and attack the Rock, missed wildly, and upon the return, the Rock clasped a long strong right arm around Bossman's throat, hoisted him up in the air, and delivered a Rock bottom onto the concrete floor!

The Rock, looking down at the fallen Bossman, didn't notice from the side that Shane had made his way back up, and with two big forearms of his own, attacked the Rock from the side, knocking him down to the ground. As Shane grabbed the Rock and tossed him back down the flight of stairs from which they came, headed back into the arena, Shane took a bucket of popcorn from a fan and hit the Rock over the head with it as he was getting back up, causing the Rock to tumble down the stairs even more! As they made their way back down to ringside once again, Shane, knocked the Rock over the barricade by delivering a clean clothesline to the back of Rock's neck and back. Going back over to the far left side of the ring, Shane went over to the timekeepers table again, this time taking the ring bell, and hit the Rock square between the eyes as he attempted to get back on his feet, a clear _ding_ being heard to everyone near the fighting!

Shane, sensing he was about to get the victory over the Rock, covered him on the outside, but just like before, only got a two count, after Rock, still showing life in him, lifted his right shoulder off of the mat! Shane, who couldn't believe that the Rock had once again escaped, then grabbed the referee by the shirt, screaming at him, "Count him out! Count him out! Do you know who I am?", and with that Shane pushed the referee flat on his backside, furious that he didn't have the win yet over the Rock, but the ref, who didn't liked to be pushed around, jumped right back up and got in Shane's face, holding up the WWF stitching in his shirt, reminding Shane just who was the boss in that particular matchup! Shane, furious that he was being disrespected, reached back with his right hand and attempted to slap the referee, but the Rock caught Shane's hand, spun him around, even though he was fatigued and abused, Shane, with Bossman's help, giving him more than he imagined, started delivering more scintillating rights to Shane's face, and one more time for good measure, causing Shane to become disoriented from all the shots to the face! Then, Rocky, extracting a little revenge of his own, picked up the bell from off the ground and clocked Shane with it, as well!

The crowd, chanting wildly for the Rock now, was sensing victory themselves, but instead of the Rock going for the cover, the Rock turned his head to the announce booth that Cole and Cornette were sitting at. Going over to the table and taking off the black WWF covering, then throwing both monitors onto the ground, the Rock bent down to throw the lifeless Shane onto the announcers table. Everyone was feeling what the Rock was about to do, but the Bossman, a very tough SOB, had seemingly recuperated from being Rock Bottomed onto the concrete floor in the concession area, was right behind the Rock again, nightstick in hand, about to hit Rocky with it one more time, but the Rock, sensing it, ducked, and as Bossman turned back around, he received nothing but a kick to the stomach, causing him to drop his nightstick immediately. Then the Rock DDT'd him face first onto the mat outside! The crowd in a frenzy now, going wild with anticipation, started cheering when the Rock climbed on top of the table and hoisted Shane up. Putting his arm around the chest of Shane, the Rock, looking around for a moment, dropped Shane as soon as he lifted him, Rock Bottoming smack dab through the announcers table, causing the table to buckle and collapse under the weight of the two men crashing through it!

The Rock, hurting himself a bit delivering his finishing maneuver, while Cole on headset screamed, "Oh, my God, oh my God, Rock Botton through the table, Rock Bottom through the table," the Rock now sensing where he was covered Shane, and the ref bent down to count 1,2,3!

The crowd, roaring with cheers, as Tony Chimel, "Here is your winner, the Rock!", the Rock, bloodied and bruised, had to be helped up by the ref, but as soon as he was up, surveying his damage, the Rock, yanking his hand away from the Rock, rolled back into the ring, his theme song playing all over the arena, climbed the turnbuckle, and threw his arm up in the air, as he had just survived a war!

As the Rock continued to celebrate in the ring, the ref, going back over to Shane, who was not moving, and the Bossman now, who had managed to crawl to Shane, as well, signaled for help, because just like his father, Shane, with a small gush of blood leaking from the top of his forehead, was hurt, and was hurt badly. In the dark recesses of the building, the Undertaker, Paul Bearer right beside him, smiling, laughing silently, and nodding his head up and down, along with the rest of the Ministry, watched on a monitor, as several referees, officials, and AMR personnel, came down to the ring, attending to Shane, who was still lying motionless on the ruble that used to be the announcer's table. Taker, never taking his eyes off the monitor, spoke to his Ministry. "Time for Phase Three. Come on."

And with that, Smackdown! went to another commercial break!


	22. The Rattlesnake Strikes

Back from commercial break, Michael Cole somberly addressed the fans at home, while a video showing Shane being lifted onto a stretcher and being escorted to the back by paramedics and WWF officials, played on-screen.

"We're back live here, folks, and if you're just joining us, the Undertaker, the new principle owner of the WWF, well he booked a match, but not just any match, but a street fight, Jim, between the Rock and Shane McMahon," Cole stated.

Cornette, agreeing explained, as footage rolled of the Rock and Shane brawling, played for the audience at home. "And a match it was, Michael. The Rock and Shane battled all the way through the crowd and back, but Rocky, hellbent of destroying Shane McMahon, Rock Bottomed him right through our announce table! Michael, I've never ever seen anything quite like that before, and the look in the Rock's eyes, even with Bossman's interference, you knew the Rock meant serious business."

Cole, selling the fact that Shane was actually hurt, queued a replay of the actual Rock Bottom itself, describing the sound as a "car wreck"! Continuing Cole said, "And during the commercial break, Shane, unresponsive, as a result of that Rock Bottom, has been transported to a local medical facility. We hope to have an update on Shane's condition this coming Monday on Raw."

The camera, now showing how Michael and Jim didn't have a table anymore, and were just sitting in steel chairs, Cornette said, "Also, keep in mind Michael Cole, Shane isn't the only McMahon in the hospital tonight. Right before Shane's match with the Rock, a video appeared on the Titantron of Vince getting the holy hell kicked out of him by the Ministry, resulting in Vince having to be shipped to the hospital, as well, both McMahon's, the worse for wear seemingly, but whether we like it or not, the Undertaker has succeeded in taking out both Shane and Vince McMahon, for who knows how long?"

As the bell rang twice, Tony Chimel in the ring, began "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is the tag team lumberjack match!"

Once again, "No Chance in Hell" began playing, but of course, Shane couldn't escort the Corporation to the ring. Instead Triple H, Chyna, Pete Gas, and Rodney, of the Mean Street Posse, and a battered Big Boss Man, who was holding his neck, although he still had his nightstick on him, all made their way down to the ring, spreading out around it.

After the Corporation got settled, Ken Shamrock's music hit, and the World's Most Dangerous Man, carrying another baseball bat, made his way down to the ring. Entering the ring and looking around, Triple H, toying with Shamrock, got up on the apron a bit, but Shamrock swung at Triple H wildly. Then, the whole arena felt like it was cracking at its very foundation, at the pop Stone Cold Steve Austin received when the glass broke was almost equal in doing such! Austin, marching to the ring with his personal property, the Smoking Skull belt, entered the ring with a purpose, climbing on top of the ring post, then looking down, gave the middle finger to Triple H! After he of course saluted the crowd from all four posts, Austin taking his vest off, got into a small verbal shouting match with Shamrock, but as the belled tolled once, Taker's demonic incantations were dispersed across the arena, and the aren went dark, their attention fell solely to top of the stage. The Ministry, the Brood, the Acolytes, Mideon and Viscera, all made their way down to the ring, while the Undertaker and Stephanie, who Taker had drug back out to the arena again, followed directly behind, sitting on the stage in what now appeared to be his and her Undertaker symbol thrones, while Paul Bearer flanked Taker from behind, Saphirra doing the same thing to Stephanie, as well. Stephanie, however, looked downright nauseous.

Because Mark had Ryan, Saphirra, or whatever her new name was, literally watch over her all evening long, she wasn't able to execute any of her plans, like trying to talk Vince. Even when Ryan went out to her match, Stephanie muscled up the courage to peep her head outside the office, only for Bradshaw and Farooq, who were guarding it, to order her back inside. There wasn't any kind of monitor in the office, either, so she didn't know what was going on with the show. All she knew is she hadn't seen Vince nor Shane in almost two hours, and she was beyond worried. As Steph sat in that thrown, which was closer to the Stage than Mark's, she tried looking around for Shane, and even though she was far up, she still had a pretty good view of the action. Where was he? Had he won his street fight with Rocky? Although Stephanie highly doubted it, no matter how horrible Shane had been to her for the last couple of weeks, there was something deep down inside of her that made her root for her brother.

As the bell sounded, the two members of the Ministry, who had spread around the ring themselves, still hadn't revealed themselves. Austin and Shamrock, who were surrounded by the enemy, even if the enemy didn't like each other, knew that if they let the Ministry and the Corporation have their way, they'd be carried out instead of walking out. Stepping up for the Ministry, Bradshaw climbed up on the rope in front of Austin, and then Farooq pulled up on the other rope, which was facing Shamrock. The two men immediately got into a brawl with the brawler and the grappler, but were immediately tossed back outside, to where the Corporation looked to start stomping them, had they not had the help of their Ministry brethren.

As Shamrock and Austin, back to back, circle around each other, Smackdown took their last commercial break.

"We are back live everyone, thank you for tuning in to the network return of the WWF and debut of Smackdown!", and as soon as Cole got that out, Shamrock hiked a knee up, hitting Farooq square in the stomach, who was coming off the ropes at high speed. Shamrock then mounted Farooq, hitting him over and over with his well-educated hands, as Farooq tried to cover up.

"If you're just joining us, what a roller-coaster it's already been. First the shocker from Mr. McMahon, the Undertaker is the new principle owner of the WWF, the Rock and Shane McMahon faced in a street fight, Shane eventually losing and having been escorted to a medical facility for injuries after a Rock Bottom through our announce table at ringside, and Mr. McMahon, also the victim of an all-out assault by the Ministry, and now a tag team lumberjack match, the Ministry and Corporation outside," Michael summed up.

Cornette chiming in, added, "Just when I thought this night couldn't get even crazier, I mean, here it is. The Undertaker and Stephanie are at the top of the stage staring down at us, Undertaker still has poor Stephanie hostage — and Michael, Michael, look at this!"

Shamrock, after taking a beating from both Farooq and Bradshaw, after Bradshaw had clubbed him in the back of the back with a heavy forearm, was thrown outside the ring, the Mean Street Posse, Test, and the Brood all kicking and stomping away at him, however, the Rattlesnake ran around the corner and gave Pete Gas a hard clothesline! Stomping at Gas on the ground, before any member of the Corporation or Ministry could get to Austin, he backed back to his end of the ring, throwing the bird on his way back! With so much going on and the referee distracted, Bradshaw and Farooq, who made a blind tag, doubled team Shamrock for moment, with Bradshaw dropping a heavy knee to Shamrock's groin. Austin tried to get in and help Shamrock out, but the ref stopped Austin mid-stride, and Bradshaw, who threw Shamrock to the middle rope, sternum first, ran behind him with full speed, dropping his entire weight onto Shamrock's back. Blatantly choking Shamrock with the middle ring rope, the ref counted to four, forcing Bradshaw to relinquish the hold, but as the ref was distracted again, urging Bradshaw to stop playing dirty, Edge came around and began choking Shamrock as well with the rope, but let go just in time not to get caught by the ref.

The fans in unison began chanting for Austin, as Kenny desperately needed a tag. Bradshaw made a tag to Farooq, who immediately came in and started pounding away at Shamrock again. Throwing Shamrock to the ropes, Shamrock ducked underneath Farooq's boot to the face, returning with a belly to belly suplex! With both Shamrock and Farooq down on the mat, Austin extended his arm desperately trying to get the tag, while the fans continued to scream "Austin, Austin, Austin, Austin!". Shamrock, getting up at the ref's count of 8, was grabbed by the leg of Farooq, but instead of pulling him back, Shamrock reached down deep and delivered a shot straight to Farooq's temple with an enziguri, knocking him straight back! Jumping, Shamrock finally tagged in Austin!

As Austin entered the ring, hot and ready to whip somebody's ass, in came Bradshaw from the opposing corner, but he got hit hit in the face with big right hands, forcing him back into the turnbuckle. Austin then began to stomp a mud hole in him, and sensing that Farooq was coming up behind him, as well, Austin delivered rights to him too, punching him down into the bottom turnbuckle, then he began stomping him down, as well, with the crowd going absolutely ballistic!

Viscera then got up on the ropes in an attempt to distract Austin, but Austin swung and knocked the big man down, with his girth and weight completely obliterating Rodney, who was standing behind him. Chyna, who was wearing a leather top that exposed her cleavage, black leather chaps with sheer backing, and boots, then ran over and pushed Viscera. That's when Gangrel turned Chyna around, but gave him a forearm to the face! When Viscera turned his head around smiling at Chyna and began stalking her a bit, Triple H from out of nowhere planted Gangrel with a forearm to the back of the head, and in one swift motion, the lumberjacks were all fighting, Corporation vs. Ministry!

As Stone Cold was distracted with Viscera, Bradshaw, who had made his way back up, turned Austin around, but Austin gave him a Stunner! Covering Bradshaw, the ref counted 1, 2, but Mideon pulled the ref out the ring! Furious, Austin went under the bottom rope, attacking Mideon, throwing him into the steel ring post. Farooq who was now up, tried to exit out of the ring to fight Austin, but he was stopped by Shamrock, who gave him a back to belly suplex, which he then turned into his patented ankle lock submission! Farooq was tapping, but since they weren't the legal men, the referee attempted to get Shamrock to relinquish the hold, but to no avail, as Shamrock was now in that zone! Bradshaw, pulling his way back up, then ran from the turnbuckle and delivered a clothesline to Farooq, knocking Shamrock down.

At the same time, Saphirra then ran from the top of the stage and down to the ring area, bypassing the fighting Ministry and Corporation members, some even fighting within the crowd now. Going over to the timekeeper's table, Saphirra grabbed Austin's Smoking Skull belt, and as Austin climbed back in the ring and gave Bradshaw another Stone Cold Stunner, Sapphira slid into the ring and hit Austin in the back with his own belt! Austin, who only budged a hair, turned around looking at her as if she had completely lost her mind! Saphirra, who was not backing up, mouthed off to Austin, asking him "You're not such a big man now, are you?" Austin, looking around at the crowd, smiling, then gave Saphirra two birds, and stunned her, as well, her body falling almost outside of the ring!

Shamrock, who had just gotten back up, was enraged that Austin had Stunned his baby sister! Turning Austin around forcefully, getting in his face, Austin backed back a bit, and gave him a Stunner, dropping him instantly! Covering Bradshaw, the ref counted 1,2,3, and although collectively Austin and Shamrock were the winners, the only person standing in the ring was Austin, who looked around wildly surveying his damage! Climbing to the turnbuckle nearest the timekeepers table, Austin gave the signal to have his signature brewskis tossed to him, and as he popped the top to two of them, Stephanie, who couldn't contain her excitement, as her father was finally going to get the chance to regain the company Mark had stolen from him, ran down to the ring, climbed through the bottom rope, and hugged Austin around his neck joyfully! Austin, surprised that Steph was hugging him, looked into the eyes of the Undertaker, who was standing at the top of the stage, angry beyond recognition! Rolling his eyes into the back of his head, Austin countered with two middle fingers, as Smackdown went off air!


	23. Going Home

As Taker and Paul Bearer made their way to the backstage area, Stephanie was still hugging Austin, who was thoroughly confused as to why she was doing so! Then it hit him! He would be fighting for Vince's control of the company on Raw! Austin was so hell bent on whipping somebody's ass, he had entirely forgot about Vince. Looking at Austin with deep admiration, Steph knew that her running down to hug Austin would piss Mark off, but she had absolutely no idea that he had somehow swindled the company away from Vince until she got to the arena that night and heard Vince making the announcement when the she and the Ministry were making their way to the ring. As Steph looked over to the fallen Ryan, who was being helped to the back by several different referees, Farooq, wobbly and dizzy, ordered Steph outside the ring, careful not to step back in with Austin. Steph, mortified that she was going to back with Mark and afraid of what he might do to her, looked back at Farooq, and then whispered into Austin's ear: "Thank you."

Steph, reluctant still, pulled back from Austin, and then exited out of the bottom ring rope, and before she could even step foot on the ring steps, Farooq picked her up and put her down on the ground, almost dragging her to the back, while Stephanie, in those God-forsaken shoes, struggled to keep up. Farooq, holding the back of his head, escaped with Stephanie to the back, rushing through the locker room area to an awaiting car outside. Taker, who was standing outside with his arms folded up, saw as Farooq and Steph were exiting out the building. Grabbing Steph by the arm when she neared, his nails sinking deep into her skin, Stephanie, scared to what Mark was actually going to do, ordered Farooq to get in the driver seat and drive, not even waiting on Christian, who had so far had been his personal chauffeur. Pushing Steph in the car forcefully, Steph crawled into the car backwards, as Mark's huge frame descended upon her. As Farooq sped out of the parking lot, Taker yanked Steph to him forecfully, his voice the most frightening since she had been in his company.

Crawling his right hand around Steph's brown locks again, pulling her head down almost to the floor, and then grabbing her left wrist inside his left hand, Steph started crying automatically. She told herself she wasn't going to anymore, but Mark intimidated her so badly. Outrage spilling out of his every being, Taker bent down and yelled at her, "I told you to don't cross me again, didn't I!?" Mark's hand was gripped so tightly into her scalp, she couldn't even nod yes or no even if she wanted to. Stephanie continued to cry silently as Mark continued, "I warned your ass not to do anything foolish, but yet, that McMahon spirit has once again gotten the better of you ... and speaking of ass…", Taker trailed off as he let go of her wrist, beginning to caress Steph's naked behind with his hand. Stephanie mortified, didn't know what to do! If she screamed, no one would hear. If she fought back, given this man's mental state, he'd probably flip out, so she chose to simply to stare up at him. Rubbing his hand over her thighs, Taker's fingers rubbed against her behind again, reminding Stephanie, "You're _my_ wife! Therefore Stephanie…", then, smacking her behind a bit, but not enough to actually hurt her, Taker continued, "...You're going to have to learn when and _who_ to give respect to." Letting go of her hair, Stephanie, on the floor of the limo, rubbed her scalp, but Taker, sitting up in the seat, pulled her up by both wrists, dragging him to her, and with one huge sweeping motion, reached down and pulled Stephanie's dress over her head, rendering her completely naked again, but obviously, Taker wasn't in the mood for sex.

Throwing the dress on the ground, Taker then grabbed Steph by both wrists again, quickly throwing her over his lap, entrapping her left arm in between his thighs, holding her back down with his left forearm. Stephanie, who knew what was coming, managed to look back horrified, and exclaimed, "HUH! Don't you dare put your …" and before she could get her sentence out, Mark's paw like hand came crashing down on her bottom, Stephanie jerking her head up in pain! Then came a second one, landing right in middle of both cheeks, resulting in both set of cheeks on Stephanie's face and behind to burn with fury and pain! She could not believe that Mark was actually spanking her! Growing up, Steph had never even received a spanking from Vince nor Linda, and here she was, thrown over Mark's lap, age twenty-two, howling, kicking, and screaming in the back of a limo as if she was a child! Shrieking, desperately trying to get away from this man, Stephanie flung her right hand every which way, but to no avail. She even tried to cover her right butt cheek with her free hand to alleviate some of the slaps that for sure were still coming, but he even came down on that, causing Steph to scream out further! She must have received at least ten licks to her backside before Mark stopped smacking her bottom, and after he finished, he actually dumped poor Stephanie on the floor of the limousine!

Rubbing her behind, looking up at him with anger burning through her every pore in her body, Mark pointed down at her, "Now, I think you'll be more careful before you piss me off again." Steph's butt stung so badly she didn't want to get up. How dare he put his hands on her, even if was her backside! She thought about kicking him, but it would hurt her more than it hurt him. Steph, in pain, her inflamed butt cheeks feeling like they had a heartbeat in them, attempted to sob and lie on her side, but with all the bumps in the road, it still hurt just as much. As the limo came to a stop, Taker, not even waiting for Farooq to open the door, got out and ordered her to put on her dress, closing the door to the car as he said it. Letting out an "ouch", and attempting to put on her dress, Steph, once she got outside, had to pull the rest down that way. She didn't even know had she been seen by anyone that was maybe passing by! _"How can this night get any worser,"_ Steph thought silently? Looking up at Mark, who looked as if he could murder several kittens, Steph rubbed her backside, but stopped after the fabric of the dress caused her behind to tingle even more. Walking into the hotel, Steph slowly trailed behind Taker, who punched the button to the elevator from the lobby with anger. After the elevator door opened, Taker pressed the button to the eighth floor again, and upon their arrival, entered their hotel room.

Taker, walking around her because Steph was walking so slowly, went into the bedroom, from which Steph could hear water running. Coming back out, Taker pointed inside the bedroom to where the bathroom resided and said point blank, "Shower, now, we're leaving in an hour and a half." Steph, looking around wildly, thought out loud, "But whe … where are we going?" Taker, who stood over her, yelled out, "Now!" Jumping, Stephanie bolted to the restroom as fast as her throbbing backside would allow her. The water was already running and steam from the shower was quickly fogging the bathroom mirror. As Stephanie carefully undressed and stepped into the shower, she wished to God Mark had drawn her a warm bath. Even if she couldn't sit down all the way, surely the warm water would have eased her backside more than standing up would. Taking a thorough shower, especially around her burning flesh, Steph stepped out twenty minutes later. There was a robe hanging behind the bathroom door in a "Her" size. Toweling off and stepping into it, along with the slippers that had been placed underneath it, Stephanie peeped out the door for Mark, but upon realizing he wasn't in the bedroom, she slowly walked to the living room again. Then she smelled food again. Having not eaten since breakfast, Stephanie was starving and desperately needed to get something in her stomach.

Opening the door that separated the bed and living room, Stephanie walked out almost at a snail's pace. Mark, who was sitting on the couch, the bottom half of his wrestling attire straddling his waist, was eating a delicious looking cheeseburger, fries, and had a coke to wash it all down. Standing there for a moment before saying anything, Stephanie simply watched as he ate his food. Looking around until he acknowledged her, Steph realized that she didn't smell or see anything else. Had he not ordered her anything to eat? Taker, who looked up at her from his burger, spoke up saying, "Get dressed," patting a bag that was seated next to him. Walking over, Stephanie attempted to pick the bag up, but it was so heavy she wasn't able to move it. Putting his sandwich down finally, Mark slapped his hands together to get rid of the excess crumbs, wiped his hands on a napkin, then opened the bag himself, handing her what appeared to be a standard gray sweatshirt with matching pants, and a bra and panties set. As Stephanie walked off to get dressed in the other room, Mark's voice called out to her again, "Where are you going?"

Stephanie didn't like his tone, and knew there was something she was doing wrong. Turning around a bit, almost with a limp, Stephanie said mildly, "I'm g...going to get dressed." Mark raised an eyebrow at her and looked down at his sandwich, then looked up at her again, this time, his face showing calm, his voice betraying him, however. "In there?"

Steph absently shook her head. She didn't know what he wanted. Fiddling with her fingers underneath the clothes, Stephanie replied, "Ye…Yes, I just thought that you…"

"You thought wrong," Mark said cutting her off. "In here." Slurping his drink, Taker hiked a leg up on the couch, watching her intently. Steph, her cheeks burning bright red once more, sat the clothes down in one of the chairs. She was being coerced into taking her clothes off in front of this man! Sure, he had seen her naked before, and yes, they almost came close to having sex, twice at that, however, this man had spanked her, was refusing to feed her, and now he wanted her to dress and undress in front of him? Looking up into his eyes, knowing Mark was deadly serious, Steph slowly untied the knot around her robe, then taking her fingers, plucked the robe from her body, letting it fall to the ground, exposing her small breasts and dainty brown nipples, the small brown fuzz that sat between her legs, and her almost perfect petite body. A self-conscious chagrin quickly took Stephanie's entire body over. She was standing completely naked in front of this man! Slowly reaching for the bra he had picked out for her, Stephanie reached behind her to fasten it, but then taking a look at her panties, knowing how her bottom felt, she really didn't want to put them on. Looking up at Mark, she slowly picked them up, but Mark waved them off. Giving a mental sigh of relief, Steph went about putting on her sweatshirt, then the bottoms. Thankfully, she only had to bend down once to put them on, and the fact that they were loose made her feel a whole lot better about herself.

Suddenly getting to his feet, Taker grabbed the rest of the bag, and left out of the room. Stephanie turned her body to see exactly what he was going to do, but he simply turned the shower water on, gave her a stern look before entering, and then took his own shower. Stephanie, desperately wanted to rest now, decided to turn her body sideways on the couch, but her butt stung like all get out! _"What kind of man spanks his wife?"_ Steph thought to herself. Then, she had to remember, she wasn't this man's _wife_! She wasn't _his_! He didn't own her and he couldn't tell her what to do! Steph knew that the reason why she didn't see Vince in the arena, despite the fact that Mark had her under lock and key, was because her daddy was actually going to bail her out of this mess! And why did Mark insist on them taking separate showers, but then the two had been almost intimate with each other on two separate occasions? He had just literally made her strip right in front of him! Did he not think she was attractive? When she pulled her robe off just then, there had literally been no expression on his face! Was he gay?

Steph literally tossed with uncomfortableness with burning questions running all through her mind until Mark reappeared in the doorway with a black T-Shirt on, a pair of black draw string sweat pants, and black socks. Tying his hair into a loose ponytail in the back, and placing a black baseball cap over his head, Stephanie stopped squirming as soon as he was back in the room. Tossing her a pair of sneakers that he had purchased her, Taker, preoccupied with getting himself together, told her without looking, "Put those on." Steph looking up at him had to bottle every emotion inside of her just so she would scream at him! Here he had just spanked her, her butt felt like Hell how found itself a new home, and he wanted her to bend down and pick something up? Doing it anyway, Steph, letting out a low "Ooh" in the process, put the shoes on and laced them up, her butt feeling worse than it was before. Still not looking at her, Taker asked out loud, "You ready?" Steph nodded her head once and decided to ask again, "Please tell me, where are we going?" Taker looked down at her, almost smirking at her innocence and finally admitted to her, "Home".


	24. Long Flight to Houston

_**Been super busy preparing for final exams and haven't had time to post new chapters, but thanks for the reviews and favs. Since this is kind of a filler chapter, I'm uploading this one and Chapter 25 simultaneously. Thanks!**_

As Taker and Steph made their way down to the lobby area, Stephanie was beyond appalled! A spanking, no food, and now she had to carry her own bag. Not that it was heavy heavy, but the simple fact of the matter is, Mark should have been a gentlemen and offered to carry her things for her! As they rounded into the lobby, Stephanie was barely keeping up, and an executive type looking woman, who was having a drink near the piano with another woman in a business suit, frowned at Mark from the mere sight of Stephanie having to try and keep up with him. Paul was at the front desk, leaning over talking to a female reservationist, looking as if he was flirting.

"You know, where I come from, a gentleman always does this kind of work. You're too pretty to be doing all this hard stuff…", said Paul, who was making the younger employee smile and giggle, but Taker, tapping him on the shoulder, gave him a look to say, "Come on, let's go", and Paul, mumbling under his breath, telling the clerk he'd see her again next time, did so, pointing a finger at Taker in his face, playfully scolding him. "You know you always come along when nobody wants you, you know that?" Just then, Steph saw something that he hadn't seen before. Mark was smiling — legit smiling — a low chuckle actually — and it had nothing to do with WWF domination, evil and bad intentions, or anything in between. He was just sharing a joke with his mentor. Obviously those two had a really close bond with each other, Stephanie thought, and it was apparent that somewhere deep down inside of him, Mark actually had a sweet spot. If only she could find it…

As they walked outside the hotel, Christian, in plain clothes himself now, his long hair flying freely in the nighttime air, was once again waiting on Mark. And that was something that Stephanie just couldn't figure out. Why was Christian seemingly following Mark around like a little puppy dog? He carried their bags, drove their car, all sorts of things. For one, she had seen Mark carpool with various people, now all of the sudden, _Mark Calaway_ needed a driver? Was he really taking his new role as the new "Vince McMahon" that seriously? Christian popped the trunk of the four door sedan and reached out to grab her bag. Christian, like her, was also sporting a limp, and it was Stephanie's guess that maybe he had hurt himself in the ring. He had been hitting it so hard, seemingly trying to prove himself to Mark, he might have over done it. Opening the door for her, Steph looked over to the other side of the car at Mark, his tall statuesque like body clearly taller than the vehicle. Looking over at her with dead eyes, Stephanie blank twice before quickly looking away, getting in the car slowly, her butt feeling extra tingly now. As she, Christian, Paul, and Mark got in and drove away, Stephanie tried to adjust her body, wanting to lie on her side until they got to the airport. When Mark said "home", she assumed that he was talking about his home in Houston, and hopefully they weren't going to drive all the way there; she'd die!

Wriggling around in the back, Steph tried her best not to keep up a bunch of noise, but she was just in so much pain…! Paul, who was giving Christian directions on where to go, talked back to Mark, while Steph desperately searched for a way to alleviate the pain on her burning backside. "And you know that this little bitty old airport here, it don't have any flights back to Houston, so we're going to have to drive all the way back to Hartford." _HARTFORD!? _Steph thought in agony! That was a forty five minute drive back! Steph, growing up in Connecticut, knew most parts of this state like the back of her hand, and the airport here in New Haven, was only a ten minute drive away from the hotel. Now she had to suffer another thirty five minutes just so they could take a flight to Mark's God-forsaken Texas? Feeling sick to her stomach, Stephanie simply stopped squirming and just decided to lie on her right side facing the window. Hopefully if she counted cars or went to sleep, they'd be there in no time at all.

And she did. Steph actually fell asleep for a bit, and when Mark poked her in her side, when she was naturally ticklish, she jumped, forgetting her butt was still tender as a steak in a fine dining establishment, wincing out loud. Looking back, she saw Mark looking over at her. Why did this man scare the heebie-jeebies out of her she did not know. Looking around, Steph saw people with luggage leaving in and out of this automatic sliding door, along with a cop, who had a badge and gun, and another man who had "Airport Security" printed on his shirt, conversing outside, letting Steph now they had made it to the airport. Christian was the first one to get out of the car, followed by Paul, then Mark. Stephanie, sensing she should do the same, although her butt warned otherwise, got out too, hissing as she got out. Christian handed everyone their bags, including Stephanie. Looking up at Mark with amazement, as if she was trying to say, "I'm really going to have to carry my bag all the way to the plane?", Mark merely looked down at her, hands on his hip, as if he was silently telling her, "Yep."

Turning around, Steph honestly thought about running to the cops, and as bad as Mark was, he wasn't going to nip up from a bullet to the head, but Stephanie, once again, thought otherwise. Why exactly, she still hadn't figured that out herself, but she told herself it was a bad idea. Walking behind Mark inside the busy airport, he didn't even check back to see if Steph was even attempting to get the attention of the cops. He was simply walking, talking to Paul, Christian behind them. Steph thought slowly, _"He leaves me alone in the hotel room when I could have escaped, called 911, or my daddy, but he doesn't trust me at the arena? We almost had sex, yet he spanks me?" _One word came to Steph's mind: bipolar. That's it, Mark was bipolar. He was trying to play mind games with her as if she was one of his flunkies. She didn't think of him as the "Lord of Darkness", he was just Mark to her. She didn't think of him as a _husband_, he was a savage, and if he thought he could get away with physically and mentally brutalizing her, he had another thing coming.

Walking straight into the airport, Paul handed them their boarding passes. Everyone got their luggage checked, then passed through TSA, Steph looking around anxiously, nervously. Again, she wanted to say something, but if she did, what would be the repercussions behind doing so? After passing through TSA and walking into their terminal, Stephanie, so preoccupied with worry, totally missed the sign on the wall that said, "AirTran: No full meals served beyond this point." Walking outside to the plane, which was fairly large, Steph looked all about her. For one, she had never been in the public sector of the airport. She and her family had always flown private, therefore this TSA screening stuff was new to her. And where would they sit? _"Hopefully first class,"_ Steph thought willfully. Steph was so absentee about everything, she began climbing the steps to the plane without much thought, almost going beyond the flight attendant who was greeting everyone, asking for their boarding passes. Turning around, Mark had to nudge Stephanie to bring her back down to reality again, looking pissed off that she wasn't paying attention, but how could she? She was literally about to call some place on the other side of the country "home".

"Miss, may I see your boarding pass, please?", the mild-mannered flight attendant asked.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," Steph took a chance to look up at Mark, who was looking back down at her, forcing Steph to turn from his red hot gaze. No matter what she did, she hated making eye contact with this man.

"You're all set Ms. McMahon, thank you for flying with us," opening her arm, allowing Stephanie to pass.

Not saying anything, Stephanie continued into the plane, which was stuffed with people trying to sit down. Why were they so unorganized? Did they not have a system? All Steph wanted to do was sit in the luxury accommodations of first class, rest her bottom, and take a nap, hopefully to wake up back in her bed in Greenwich, even if that last part seemed did seem a bit far fetched. After ten minutes of people boarding, Steph was approached by another flight attendant.

"Hello, ma'am. May I help you to your seat?"

"Sure, thank you," Steph said, managing with a weak smile.

Pointing into the cabin, the flight attendant urged, "Alright ma'am, just make this left right here, and your section is 28B, it's in this first cabin right here behind this curtain, ma'am."

"Thanks," Stephanie said, with the flight attendant nodding, going to help someone else. What Stephanie saw next, however, made her cringe from her head to her toes. The plane was packed with people, so packed in fact that she didn't think she'd have room to sit down! There were at least two different babies crying, and there was literally no leg room between the seats! The seat themselves looked very uncomfortable, and there were hardly any window seats left, either. How was she supposed to survive on a four hour and thirty five minute flight cramped up like this, with a forest fire burning up all of her real estate on her backside? Mark turned around and told her, "Here", pointing in direction of their seat. Alas, he was giving her the window seat, but was he so cheap he didn't even want to pay for at least Business Class? Had she gotten married to a cheapskate?

Mark then sat right beside her, CD player in hand, but Steph was still standing up. She didn't know how to approach this seat and when she turned her head and looked down at Mark, Steph could have sworn she saw a hint of a smirk on his face. "_So he takes joy in my pain?!"_ Before she could even finish her thought, Mark asked her, "You gonna sit down or not?" Steph, wanting to ask one of the stewardess for an ice pack, sat down slowly, leaning a little bit on her hip, but gosh darn it those seats were so cramped together, she could barely even do that!

Another stewardess came over and informed Stephanie, "Excuse me, Ms., we're about to take off in about ten minutes, can you sit forward and fasten your seatbelt, please?" Stephanie could have absolutely positively turned into mush and slid down to the recesses of the plane. Sit on her aching behind? Was this woman insane? Could she not tell she was in pain? Mark, trying to program his CD player, continued to look down, while Steph managed to sit all the way down into the seat, smiling up at the flight attendant, even though the sheer pain she was feeling was unrivaled to anything she had ever felt before in her life. Looking around a bit, she saw Paul and Christian seated in the middle aisle of the plane, and then she saw Ryan, who was already fast asleep. Looking around some more, Stephanie then spotted Farooq, Viscera, Mideon, Gangrel, Edge, and Bradshaw! "_What in the hell are they doing here? Are they coming with us too?"_

Steph, now hungry with the nervousness that had taken refuge all over her body, then called out to the flight attendant softly as she was passing by again. "Excuse me ma'am. When is dinner going to be served?"

The stewardess, however polite, smiled and informed Stephanie, "There aren't any full course meals served on this flight ma'am, however, we do offer a small selection of complimentary snacks, while others are available for purchase, which you can do right after take off."

An abduction, a forced marriage, a spanking, no dinner at the hotel, carrying her own luggage, no first class seats, and only snacks on the plane. Steph didn't think things could get any worse than they were already.


	25. Call of Duty

After four hours and some odd minutes of Stephanie tossing and turning in her seat, the words of the stewardess saying over the intercom that they'd land at George Bush Intercontinental Airport in twenty minutes never excited Stephanie more! She was hungry, sleep deprived, abused, neglected, and she wanted off this germ box! So many people were coughing and sneezing, babies kept crying, and all Steph wanted to do was go into the bathroom and hide! Not that Steph was trying to be a bitch, but she was just on edge. She honestly felt like she was about to go mad, and this was only Day 3 of what seemed to be her permanent hell!

On the flight, the flight attendants handed out Coke in teeny bitty cups, and the potato chips bags were no bigger than her hand. Steph's stomach growled badly, and with her having no money, and the hunger inside her stomach about to send her off the deep end, Steph finally rallied up the courage to ask Mark for some money, like a common Stepford wife, to buy her bigger portions of snacks. The look on his face as he went into his back pocket absolutely made Stephanie sick! He was getting his rocks off of mentally masturbating with her! Although he purchased her about $10 worth of snacks, he whispered into her ear, "You're on punishment, don't get too used to the nice treatment."

_Punishment? _Steph called "punishment" losing the black card in Jamaica and having American Express take forever to replace it; the longest three hours of her life it felt like then, but if this had been Mark's version of punishment before, then what in the world would he call punishment now?

After the plane landed, everyone got up out of their seats and headed for the exits. Stephanie was was so sore and cramped up from this terrible plane ride that she had honestly even forgotten to get up, despite her surroundings, and since Mark wasn't taking any strides to help her, she had help herself up. Pushing herself up, Steph followed behind Mark and down the stairs of the plane. Stephanie had been to Houston several times before, both while on business with the WWF and for her own personal satisfaction, but now that she was with Mark, she felt completely different, and worst off, alone. The realization that she didn't have any of her family members, friends, or any of the WWF associates, like Torrie, whom she had actually become quite close with over the past several months, by her side made Steph begin to walk and cry silently. She was scared. It was no denying that. She was scared, Mark and everyone else knew she was afraid, but no one was coming to her rescue. Hearing her sob, once inside the airport, Taker pulled her into the restroom area right outside the terminal to ask her what was wrong, and although Steph simply shook her head and looked down, trying to control her tears, Mark lifted her head up again and reiterated his question.

"It's nothing really. I just got myself upset over nothing is all," Stephanie lied, looking up at Mark this time, who had on a pair of sunglasses on. Steph then looked down at her hands and began fiddling with them.

"You're not being honest," Taker said in a very stern voice. "Steph, I want the truth and I want it now."

Steph nodded slowly, then said, "I…I…I am being honest. Honestly. I just worked myself up over nothing, really." Continuing to look down, Steph heard Mark sniff, and then he once again lifted up her head with two fingers, telling her point blank, "Well, if you're going to continue to lie, I guess I'll have to tack on more things for you to do then, since, like a true McMahon, you're incapable of telling the truth."

What did he mean by tack on more things for her to do? Steph knew if she told him the truth, he'd get pissed; she knew if she lied, he'd still be pissed, so she was literally damned if she did and damned if she didn't. In the end, Steph simply decided to tell him the truth, because she just didn't want to visualize what all he had planned for her to _do_ if she kept her wall up.

"I was just upset about me missing my family and my friends from grade school and stuff, that's all Mark, really." Stephanie, although she was looking Mark in the face, was messing with her hands again. Whenever she was nervous, she did this, and she was quite sure Mark new it too.

"Is that right?", sarcasm spilling out his voice.

Stephanie, nodded, and said, "Yes. I promise."

Taker, putting his hands on his hips, put a right forearm on the wall Steph's right side, trapping her, as he pointed his left index finger right in her face, speaking to her dark and dangerously. "Steph, you still don't seem to get it. Forget about your old life. The people in it didn't want you around anyway as far as I can tell and …"

Just then, an older looking woman, who had a magazine in her hand, walking out the restroom, looked at Taker questioningly out the corner of her eye. Even when she went to go sit in her seat, she still stared up at him warily. She obviously didn't like what she saw, and Taker, who apparently didn't like anyone in his business, turned around and asked her, "May I help you?" The woman, who looked utterly insulted, then opened the magazine and attempted to read out of it, while Taker turned back around to Stephane to finish making his point.

"Steph, you're _my_ wife now, and when I say 'you're mines', I don't say it for it to be a catchphrase on a T-Shirt. Your family? I'm your family. Your friends? You don't need friends. All you need is me! Now, get your act together, because you pissed me off last night, and I'm not about to be all sympathetic with you. When we get home, you go to work. Now, you ready?"

Steph, astonished that Mark had even spoken to her like that, stood there wide eyed for a moment, finally nodding in return, not truly knowing what to say. "Good," Mark replied. As he grabbed her by the arm and was ushering her away from the restroom area, Steph finally spoke up, "Mark, I have to go to the restroom." Still pulling on her, Taker replied, "Go to the restroom when we get home. We're already behind."

And with that, the two went outside the airport, to where Christian and Paul Bearer were waiting for them in another sedan.

* * *

><p>The scenery of Houston was incredible! Steph always loved coming here, the shopping, the food, and the Southern hospitality were all absolutely amazing, but Steph wasn't in a particular mood for any of those things. All she wanted was her old life back. As she sat in the back of the car with Christian, as Mark drove, and Paul Bearer was on the other side, Steph stared helplessly out the window. What had she done to Mark to deserve this kind of treatment she was receiving from him? Why was he so mean to her? All she had ever done was be nice to this man, and he was treating her like pure crap! Did she run down and hug Austin? Yes, but only because she was just so overwhelm with joy she couldn't help herself. If Mark had a heart, he'd understand that, but he didn't on both counts. And then there were times where she felt him staring at her body, especially when she had been nude, and despite the fact that she kept telling herself over and over again that this guy was bad news, she felt herself get small urges of <em>something<em> around him. She couldn't figure it out. Steph guessed that's why she had allowed him to touch on her like he did, hoping if she did, he'd open up some and stop being so damn mean, but nothing she seemed to do pleased this man.

They must have drove for at least an hour and a half, passing a bunch of ranches with cows and horses grazing in various fields and such before they pulled up to this magnificent looking house on the left side of the road. As they passed the house a bit more, Steph said out loud, "Wow", under her breath, which was still loud enough for Mark to hear her, looking back into the rearview mirror at Steph, who looked completely impressed by what she saw. Growing up in Greenwich, which was only behind Beverly Hills as one of the most expensive zip codes in the country, Stephanie wasn't often impressed when she saw these huge houses that were sprouting up all over the place. In fact, she found that when people did start building homes or adding on to them, they often times just ended up gaudy instead of classy, but this house right was something she'd never expect to call gorgeous. It had a reddish metal copper roof, a sand stone exterior, very French Country in architecture, was waterfront with a pond just out back, and had to be sitting on at least eight or nine acres. And then, they turned into it!

Reaching his long arm out and pressing a code into a keypad, the gate swung magically open, and Taker drove inside. _"Is this his house?"_, Steph wondered. As Mark got out and stretched his long body, Steph watched as he walked behind the car. Looking into the rearview mirror, Steph saw another car pull right up behind them. _"That must be the rest of the Ministry,"_ she said to herself. Then, Paul got out, and when Steph heard the trunk open, so did Christian, who hadn't even uttered a word nor looked her way the entire time they had been in the backseat with each other. Looking around, Steph tried to figure out just where were they. Did Houston have any rural areas to it? It sure didn't look feel like a big city atmosphere. In fact, Steph found everything too be far to quaint, however, in a good way. The atmosphere in Greenwich was polished lawns, political fundraisers, and having people in your home all the time discussing business with Vince into the wee hours of the morning. But the setting she was in now felt more peaceful and down to earth.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when Taker opened the door she was leaning on, almost making her fall completely out of the car. Looking up at him with both shock and anger, Taker told Steph, "Get your stuff and go inside, upstairs to the double doors at the very end of the hallway on the right. I'll deal with you when I get in there."

_"Deal with me? Oh, God, he still hasn't calmed down?"_ Grabbing her bag from Christian, Steph headed inside the gigantic house like he told her to. The entrance, with its magnificent oak woods doors, gave quite the visual aid. Opening the heavy door, Steph walked right into a very grand foyer. Opening up into the living room, Steph took in the winding staircase that led upstairs. Stepping down two steps from the foyer, Steph looked overhead, and there was a huge crystal chandelier that was literally illuminating all of the downstairs area. If growing up in extreme wealth had taught Steph anything, it was how to separate the real from the fake, and simply looking up at that thing, Steph could tell that this particular chandelier was custom made, all crystal, with gold bulb holders wrought all through it. Impressed, Steph took a look into a room that was just off the foyer to the left, which was a small living room area. Floor to ceiling windows were covered by heavy brown and gold draping, a stand stone fireplace was the centerpiece of the room, and the mahogany wood floors matched the dark and light brown matching couches and end tables perfectly. _"He must have an interior decorator,"_ Steph thought to herself, moving out of that room. To the right of the foyer sat an informal dining room area, which also had a small chandelier over a dark heavy wood oak table, which had ten seats around it, four on each side, and one at either end.

There was also an open double door at the end of the foyer, and Steph was walking to it, she felt the fury of Taker's left hand come crashing down on her behind. Had Stephanie not knew who it was slapping her behind, she would have yelled out from the pain. Did he not know that her rump was still tender from the havoc he placed on it last night? Pointing upstairs and inconveniently stopping her informal tour, Steph walked up the carpeted stairs with her bag, looking back down at Mark, who was talking to a laughing Bradshaw.

The upstairs was very spacious. There were doors practically everywhere. Following the staircase to the end of the hallway on the left, Steph looked over the railing to see another living area, which was the room she was trying to take a peek at until Mark had caught her. Walking along the hallway, Steph saw that most of all the doors were closed. As she made it to the end of the hallway to the right, just as Mark had told her, she came across a similar set of heavy oak wood doors that were downstairs at the entrance. Opening one of them, Steph looked around at the beautiful master bedroom suite. The ceiling had an alluring coffered crown molding etched into it, with the same oak wood that was found throughout, however, these had intricate patterns carved into them, with a beautiful crystal and brown wrought iron chandelier hanging over the quite large king size bed, which had four posters, along with two brown end tables on each end, topped with matching brown lamps. To the left was another beautiful sandstone fireplace, and a huge big screen TV literally covered wall to wall in front of the bed. There was a door to the right of the fireplace, and when Steph opened it, she saw nothing but lush green acreage, and a gorgeous custom made swimming pool, with a stone waterfall, grotto, and jacuzzi right beside it, the view literally taking Steph's breath away.

Closing the door to the magnificent view and walking into the bathroom, it was just as magnificent as the rest of the home. What looked to be onyx, covered the his and her vanity, which had a huge clear mirror in front of it. At the end of the vanity, it curved into a makeup area for a woman, with a white, tuft back stool sitting underneath. The tub, which had two onyx steps leading up into it, was honestly big enough to probably fit a whole family of four. There was a huge separate shower that was enclosed in stained glass glass, the warm brown and and gold within it adding to the overall decor of the room. There were also no exposed toilets, and when Stephanie opened a door to what she thought was the closet, there was a toilet and also a bidet, the thought of Mark honestly ever using that thing made her snicker a little bit. Closing that door, Steph opened another door, which this time actually did turn out to be the closet, however, there were old worn out clothes scattered everywhere, a helmet was tossed on the floor, and some old memorabilia was in the room too, a picture of Mark with his short, natural red hair, black tights exposing his thighs, walking beside who looked to be a younger Teddy Long. But this room was an absolute disaster!

Leaving out the bathroom now, Stephanie walked back into the bedroom again, and saw Ryan standing near the bed, the right cheek on her face a deep purple and blue color, no doubt bruised from the Stunner she suffered at the hands of Austin. She was holding what appeared to be a white tube, twirling it around in her fingers, looking at Stephanie as if she had some type of deep resentment for her. What had come over Ryan these last few days, Stephanie didn't know. For sure Mark had a lot do with her new physical appearance, probably brainwashing her, promising her the world to boot, but on the other hand, like Kenny, she didn't seem like the sharpest knife in the drawer. She and Steph stared at each other for a polarizing thirty seconds or so before Saphirra finally spoke up.

"Lie on the bed and pull your pants down. Master wants me to apply this ointment to your behind." _"So Mark does have a heart, huh?" _Lying face down on the bed, Steph pulled her pants down ever so gently, making sure not to touch her still buzzing flesh. Ryan took the cap of the tube off, applying a generous amount of ointment to her fingertips. Steph just still could not believe that Mark had actually spanked her! It had honestly felt like with every slap, his hand came down harder and harder, five slaps to each cheek. The thought of going through that again sent chills down Stephanie's spine, but she had already made it up in her mind, if Mark ever tried to do that to her again, the "Hometown" question in his biography wasn't the only thing that was going to read "Death Valley".

Rubbing her hand over Stephanie's behind, Ryan started off kind of rough, causing Steph to wince out again, looking back at her to see just why was she applying the ointment so harshly. But then, after a few seconds, Steph felt the medication starting to work, receiving instant relief. Ryan was being gentler too, causing Steph to close her eyes for a bit. After a few minutes of rubbing the ointment into her backside, Ryan stopped. As Stephanie looked back, she saw Ryan putting the cap back on it, then said, "I'll have to reapply it in a few hours." Nodding, once again, Steph all of the sudden felt bad for not asking Ryan about her physical condition. She has a real ugly bruise sitting on her face from Austin, and even though Steve was one of the stand up guys in the locker room, despite what people saw on TV, she did not condone what he had done to her. Steve was twice her size, and yes, Ryan was wrong for getting involved in the match, but that was still no reason for Steve to actually give her a finishing maneuver designed for a man!

Stephanie decided to speak up. "Rya — Saphirra, is there anything I can do for you? I mean, you've been nice enough to help me out and I just feel like, you know, if you need me, maybe I can help you out." Ryan began to smile, but it wasn't the kind of smile that one would want to see on another's face. No, this smile had no genuine feelings behind it. Saphirra gave Stephanie a smile that was eerily creepy and similar to what Mark or one of the Ministry would give, and it was from that moment on that Stephanie made up in her mind not to converse with this mad woman unless she positively had to. Just as Stephanie was making that vow in her head, Mark entered the room, this time with his glasses pulled back into his hair. Steph, who still had her pants below her behind, should have been used to Mark making interruptions just in time to find her in compromising positions, but she didn't think she could ever still herself against that kind of surprise.

Looking back again, Steph saw Mark rubbing Ryan's swollen jawline, a flash of anger rolling across his face. Steph knew with that look, Mark and the Ministry would more than likely have all kinds of surprises in store for Austin, especially since he was now going to be taking her father's place… until Vince got it back of course. If Steph knew one thing about Vince, he always had a backup plan, and Mark would definitely be in store for a surprise himself. Ryan, who looked as if she was going to melt under Mark's touch, was dismissed from the room, but not before she could shoot Steph a really dirty look before she left. _"What is wrong with that woman?"_ Steph wondered. Walking up to her, butt still exposed, Mark surveyed the damage. It was nothing like what his father had poured on him when he got out of line, but it was just enough for Stephanie to get the picture. Picking her up from behind, Mark sat her down on her feet, before he began speaking.

"You are one hardheaded woman."

Stephanie, who looked around confusingly, pulling her pants up, didn't understand what Mark was getting at, but she knew that she'd know all too well in a few seconds. Continuing, Mark said, "I told you to come straight up here, didn't I?"

_"So this is what this is about?"_ Steph, of course didn't ask that freely, but she did nod, just to avoid another whatever this man could dish out.

"So I figured that since you'd like a tour, and since Saphirra has shown so much loyalty, while you on the other hand have not, you can take _her_ chores that I had assigned for _her_."

Steph, with an honest look of surprise on her face, didn't protest. Having done household chores before, despite how minimal they had been, Steph nodded saying, "O…O…Ok. What do I have to do?"

"The entire house, top to bottom," Taker said with absolutely no pause whatsoever.

Stephanie had a look on her face that screamed, "WHAT?!" Had Mark lost his mind? This house was massive! How was she going to clean it all by herself? Continuing with his demands, Taker pointed to the bathroom. "That closet in the bathroom is filthy. Clean it up. Get going ASAP. Oh, and a few friends …", Taker said smiling, rubbing his chin hair, looking down at the floor for a second or two, before he gaze caught hers again, … "Are coming over here. I need you to get down to the kitchen in about an hour and a half and whip some stuff up. Drinks, party food, stuff like that. Don't screw up, Stephanie."

Stephanie was shaking now. Not because of the fear, but because of what Mark was requiring her to do, and the pure anger that was threatening to rise up out of her again. _"So that's why he wanted my butt to heal. Not because he felt bad, but because he wanted me to be well enough to do his manual labor!"_ Taker, who saw Steph become visibly upset with his orders, asked her in a tone that suggested that his question was rhetorical, "Do you have an issue with that?" After Steph just stood there for about a second or two, Taker said, "Good. Now, follow me."

Hell! That's the only thing Steph could imagine her life being like from now on if Vince didn't save her and save her now!


	26. Ring Rats

As Taker walked Steph downstairs, Steph was boiling mad. How could Mark be this cruel? Why was he hot then cold with her? All she did was hug Austin, it wasn't like it was even in a flirtatious way, but Mark now sought fit to punish her, by not only spanking her, refusing her food, but now, she had to clean his house? Stephanie kept telling herself that she was a fourth generation McMahon, and Merry Maid wasn't her title, but what other choice did she have? This unconscionable man was literally capable of anything, and she definitely didn't want to turn out like Ryan.

Pointing around the upstairs area, Taker remarked, "Do all these rooms, including the bathrooms." Opening an utility closet, Taker pointed inside, showing Steph an assortment of brooms, mops, dustpans, cleaning supplies, and such, and then started again, "Make sure that you still got that closet in the bathroom, and like I said, in about an hour and a half, you need to be downstairs, got it?"

Steph, squinting at Mark with almost a bit of hatred in her eyes, nodded. Looking around, Taker continued, "There are six bedrooms, five bathrooms full size, two half size. I don't expect you to rush through them, but you do have all day. And I want them spotless." Looking at the clock on the wall, Mark pointed to it and said, "It's a little bit after 7. Hop to it," tossing her the broom into her hands. Steph, knowing Mark meant 100% business, backed away slowly, and then began cleaning up. Going into each bedroom, Steph noticed the decor in them were all a bit different.

The first bedroom she entered was just off the staircase, and it had blueish-gray painted walls, which was offset by the white painted windows, a full-size bed with a white frame, and matching blue and gray bedding. This room seemed easy for Steph to do some fine tuning to since it honestly looked as if it hadn't ever been slept in before. Moving on to the next room, the walls were painted a pleasant shade of green, and had a bit bay window facing the door, perfect for looking out of, while relaxing on the comfortable brown and beige pillows that were propped up against it. To the left of the room was a standing mirror, with a portrait of some kind of plant right beside it. Walking around the room, Steph didn't notice the black bag that was sitting on the other side of the bed, because had she seen it, she would have known that Christian was in the half bathroom that was connected to it, and what she saw, she did not like.

Christian, who had his shirt off washing up, had several different angry, red lash marks across his back, which were fading into his skin! Turning around to face her, Christian had his custom blank stare on his face. That's when it hit her: _"Those whipping sounds in the warehouse, they weren't coming from Ryan, they were coming from Christian!"_ Steph, who still had the broom in her hand, eyes wide with amazement as to what she just saw, even though she knew more than likely he wasn't going to say anything, reached out her hand, touching Christian's arm, and asked, "Christian, wha—wha—what happened to your back?" Looking down at Stepha's arm, Christian, who was usually mute, finally for the first time that Stephanie could recall, finally spoke, and told her deeply, "Don't worry about it. Just know that Edge and Gangrel got the same thing." And with that, he pushed her hand off of his arm, pushing past her back into the bedroom. Stephanie decided to make her exit then, but once she got outside the door, she stood the broom down next to her, and grabbed her heart! The last time Steph had seen lashes on anyone's back like that is when she watched old movies of ax murderers and serial killers. To think Mark had done that to him frightened Stephanie to no end! Christian said that Edge and Gangrel had gotten the same treatment, as well, but last she checked, Edge and Gangrel weren't walking around with a limp, either.

With her eyes closed, Steph tried to think happy thoughts, but her nerves from seeing all those red lines crisscrossing across Christian's back would more than likely haunt her for the rest of her being. Coming up the stairs, Steph turned her head to see Bradshaw and Farooq walking her way, stopping right in front of her. Bradshaw, always a backstage instigator amongst the boys, reached out to touch Stephanie's ear, smiling as she jerked her head away. "Good thing Mark knows to keep broads like you in check. Don't you have somewhere to be, Stephanie, you know, like the kitchen, where a woman is supposed to be?" His cruel joke was accompanied by he and Farooq's laughter.

Stephanie, feeling her cheeks burning, tried to go around them, but Bradshaw stood in front of her. Trying to go around again, this time Farooq stopped her, grabbing her by her arm. "And speaking of a woman's place, what were you thinking when you ran down to join Austin in a little victory celebration last night? I heard right after," his gaze traveling down to her behind, looked back up at her and said, "You weren't celebrating too much, huh?"

Steph forcing her way from them, sprinted down the stairs, leaving the broom upstairs, completely forgetting about it. Running into an open bathroom door, Steph locked it and began to ball! She couldn't believe Mark had told them about what he had done to her! And for those two morons to talk to her like that, all because she was Mark's "wife", when before, they too used to be nice to her, not even treating her like Vince's daughter, but Stephanie, ordering her into the kitchen, telling her to know her place, screamed misogyny! Crying for about five minutes or so on the bathroom floor, Steph looked at herself in the mirror, and didn't like what she saw staring back at her. She was a McMahon, a proud one at that, but it honestly felt like Mark was intentionally trying to tear her down from the inside out, as if he wanted her to be both robotic in mind, body, and spirit. All the things he had done to her, and he still hadn't explained why! Why did he abduct her? Why was he so hellbent on marrying her? Why did he want to destroy her? It made so sense. Stephanie's big brown eyes were filled with defeat, her shoulders heavy with grief, and her stomach in knots. Trying to pick herself back up mentally, before Mark or anyone else heard her sobs, Steph took a few tissues and wiped at her face. She didn't want Mark to know she was crying again.

Opening the door, Steph stepped out carefully, closing it behind her. Going through that second living area she saw from the balcony above, Steph kept walking until she found the gorgeous and spacious kitchen. The walls were painted a deep ruby red and had hardwood flooring throughout. The countertops were granite, and there were modern appliances, including a stainless steel refrigerator, double ovens, microwave, and dishwasher, located throughout the kitchen. The cabinets were light oak and there was a breakfast nook, with a bay window, and a round light wood table, with four chairs around it, right in front of the stainless steel sink. In the middle of the kitchen was an island, with a six burner gas stove, and adjacent to that was a granite countertop bar, which could easily fit six people. The kitchen was very open, and a great room, sitting off to the right, with another fireplace, comfortable looking leather brown sofas and chairs, with a fluffy looking creme carpet, made up that room's décor. There were also different versions of crosses on the wall, suggesting that Mark wasn't as demonic as he appeared. Walking over to a set of double doors in the great room, Steph got a better view of pool and backyard area through the blinds. Another huge big screen television blanketed much of a wall right of the fireplace.

Going back into the kitchen, Steph remembered what Mark had told her. They were expecting some kind of company, and since Mark didn't necessarily tell her what to make, and since she didn't want to go back upstairs, Steph opted to stay downstairs in the kitchen to avoid trouble. Looking inside the refrigerator, Mark had an incredible assortment of various fruit juices, water, various cheeses, fresh fish, lobsters, steaks, tons of milk, from skim to whole fat, and loads of vegetables. The perplexing part of trying to do this, was, other than Mark not telling what exactly to prepare, it was also early morning. What kind of party were they supposed to be having this early in the day and who were they expecting?

Hearing footsteps, Steph ducked down behind the island. Making out two males voices, to what sounded like Farooq and Bradshaw again, Steph heard Bradshaw say, "And when they get over here, we'll probably do some grill stuff, like hamburgers, maybe some fish, something like that…", before leaving out the patio door. Peeping her head back up, Stephanie, making sure they were absolutely gone, decided with that bit of information, she'd just do something light and in general. Growing up, because of the society they were in, Linda and Vince always hosted gatherings at their home, and Linda helped out a lot in the kitchen, with Steph even picking up some of the tricks she had learned from her mother. She didn't know about the crowd, so Steph went for something that she had made all the time for her friends when they had gatherings, which also didn't take a lot of time: artichoke and spinach dip, deviled eggs with country ham toppings, fried chicken wings, and lobster sliders.

Taking everything out the refrigerator that she needed out, Steph opened a door to a huge pantry, climbing up on the step ladder to get all the seasonings she needed, as well. With any luck, all of this would impress Mark enough to give her back her freedom! Boiling about two dozen eggs, in a separate saucepan, Stephanie also began melting butter, added in onions, garlic, and spinach as she went. Letting that cook for a moment, Steph took a mallet to the cold pre-packaged lobster and began pounding it, taking all the meat out and adding it into a bowl. Mixing in mayo and pickle relish, Steph also chopped up some celery and added it to the lobster, rolled up a lemon, and squeezed it into the mixture, as well, adding in some salt and pepper as she went. Making sure she was getting the desired taste, Steph picked up a wooden spoon and tasted her lobster mix, and was thoroughly impressed by the results, especially since she was missing a couple of ingredients she'd usually add. Tasting it once again, because her hunger was once again getting the better of her, Steph watched Mark walk over to her, making her a very nervous wreck. Walking behind her and looking over her, even though what Taker said wasn't meant to be funny, Steph couldn't help herself from laughing out loud. "Can you stop lapping in the food?"

Why that made Steph laugh, she didn't know, but it tickled her pink. Getting a bit of the devil in her, Steph took the wooden spoon, turned around, and placed the remnants, in Mark's mouth. Chewing it without taking his eyes off of her, Steph, nervous now that she might have upset him, was surprised as heck when Mark told her. "Good. Now, make more of that and keep going." Shocked beyond belief, Steph nodding, not wanting to press her luck. Turning her back to him and going back to her work, Mark smacked Steph across the butt with a little force, as she watched wide eyed as he left the the room, but he turned around just at the last second and said, "Don't forget about your other duties, Stephanie."

Watching him as he left out of the room, Steph continued working on the food, frying the chicken wings, creating the deviled eggs, adding the ham on top as garnish, adding the lobster mix onto toasted mini buns, and added the artichoke, cream cheese, and other ingredients into the artichoke and spinach dip. By the time the doorbell rang to the house, Stephanie was beat beyond belief. Not believing anyone was going to answer the door, Steph went to open it, but Bradshaw had already beat her to it. Opening the door to about ten different women, Stephanie counted four blondes, five brunettes, and one red head, all of whom were dressed like cheap hookers! A blonde wore a pair of daisy dukes that showed off the cheeks to her behind, brown cowboy boots, and was using a red bandana as a halter top bra looking thing, while a brunette wore a halter top that barely covered her breasts, midriff and bellybutton ring exposed, a pair of blue jeans, and thigh high leather boots.

"Ladies," Bradshaw said with a fat cigar hanging out his mouth, smiling from ear to ear. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh, you know exactly why we're here, _big daddy_," one of the blondes said, running her finger all down Bradshaw's chest. So Mark had called a bunch of ring rats over to his house! _Him? Of all people? _Bringing the voluptuous women into the house, Bradshaw, Farooq, and Edge escorted them to back of it, Bradshaw visibly pushing Steph out of the way! Turning around with two women anchoring him, Bradshaw yelled out to Steph, "Get that food out to the back, why don't ya. Chop chop!"

Furious, Steph looked around for a moment, trying to compose herself. She couldn't believe that Mark was bringing these common whores into _their_ home! _His_ home. Whatever the case. _If Mark is going to be serious about this whole "marriage" thing, then he should respect me as his wife! _Gathering what little pride and dignity she had left, Steph went back into the kitchen, grabbed four serving trays and started plating the food, then she heard Bradshaw yelling from the outside, "STEPHANIE, WHAT IN THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?"

Yes, today was going to be a _very_ long day.


	27. Womanhood

_**I think by the title you can pretty much infer what is going to happen with this one. It took me forever to write this because I wanted to get it right with precision. Really looking forward to all your feedback and input. Let me know if you think it needs some working on, if things sound a bit too cliché, or any other constructive criticisms. Thank you for all the reviews and follows, as well. Enjoy!**_

From the moment those broads stepped foot in Mark's house, they had all managed to make Steph's day a living hell! Not only had they liked her food, apparently, they had liked it too much, requesting that she fried more chicken wings, made more deviled eggs, artichoke and spinach dip, and made sure she doubled up on the lobster sliders. Problem was, they had run out of everything, and when that ran out, on top of Stephanie having to clean up after herself in the kitchen, they made her serve the food, made her make them drinks, the whole shebang! One girl even requested Steph give her a shoulder massage! Bringing out a fresh batch of margaritas that Steph made in the blender, the girls were all scattered about now. Some of them were in the pool, others were swallowing the likes of Gangrel, and even Viscera, to death under the covered patio, all of them rude as gas being passed.

"Hey, honey," one of the brunettes, who had a Brooklyn like accent, wearing a low cut denim vest, who also had the word "Junior" tattooed across her right breast, called out to Stephanie, motioning her to come over. "What's taking ya so long with those drinks there, huh? I'm gonna die of thirst here."

Bradshaw, who had been giving Stephanie nothing but pure trouble every since she got to Mark's house, with his right arm wrapped around the brunette's shoulders, in his big Texas accent said, "Um, forgive her, Lexi, she's Mark's new plaything and she ain't learned all the ropes yet."

Leaning up and placing her elbows on the thighs of her leather jeans, Lexi looked almost impressed. "Oh, so you're Mark's new girlfriend?" Looking over at one of the blondes who was sitting on Mideon's lap, who was nursing a red plastic cup, Lexi looked back at Steph, sneering a bit, and said cruelly, "Not much of a looker are you? But hey, if I could give you a bit of friendly advice: no teeth and yes, swallow." Causing everyone within earshot to break out in laughter, Stephanie sat the rest of the drinks down and simply walked away before she slapped that woman bald! _"The nerve of that gutter tramp suggesting that I should…" _

Stomping back into the kitchen, Stephanie, wanting to go back outside and rip Lexi from limb to limb, thought better of it and replenished a tray full of drinks, searching out Mark. Last time she had seen him, she was passing him upstairs while he was headed back down. Hearing the thumping of Warrant's _Cherry Pie_, Steph followed the music until she got to a door just off the hallway. Opening it revealed a flight of stairs that led down into a basement, while _"…well swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn, swingin' where we want, 'cause there ain't nobody home…"_, continued to get louder and louder. Making her way downstairs, the pulsating music starting to give her a slight headache by the volume alone, Steph noted that like the first bedroom she had tidied up, the walls down here were painted the same blueish gray color. There was a gray and white carpet on the floor, and a small kitchenette, with white cabinets, a granite countertop, and a ceiling fan that made up most of the small hallway. To the right of the kitchenette was a large bathroom, and across the hall from that was a game room, painted in the same shade of green Christian's room was painted in. Inside were three brown bar chairs, a pool table, an air hockey table, and an old juke box. After closing the door to that room, Steph opened a door immediately to the left, revealing a theater room. The walls were painted a deep purple color, similar to the purple Mark donned during his early years in the WWF. There were six reclining leather chairs, with cup holders in each arm, a popcorn machine, a bar filled with tons of booze, and a huge screen that was at least 120 inches or so wide.

The music was still thumping and Steph had yet to find Mark, so she closed the door to the theater and decided to check one last door before she would abandon her hunt and head back to the main floor. Upon opening it, however, Steph wished that she hadn't, because Mark was sitting in the middle of white sectional, most of which covered the entire room, the color on the walls painted a dark blue color, getting kissed on all over by a blonde and the red head! The red head was kissing all over the left side of his neck and shoulder, while the blonde seemed to enjoy suckling on his right nipple. With a bottle of Jack Daniels grasped firmly in his right hand, which was resting on top of his knee, Steph, for the first time ever, felt jealousy creep all through her body! She couldn't believe that Mark, after all that "you're mines" mumbo jumbo he had been spewing for the past two days, was actually in the basement with these two jezebels, who combined probably had more miles on them than Route 77 and the Lincoln Tunnel, allowing them to bottom feed all over him, and his wife, who he had forced into marriage, was standing right there, and he just kept going along with the flow!

Sitting the drinks down extra hard on the table that sat in front of them, the two vixens didn't even jump when the glasses began clinking together. Taker, who was looking up at Stephanie darkly, didn't say a word, either. He just allowed the two women to continue sucking and caressing all over his body. Stephanie, turning and walking away quickly, before the tears could fall, ran back up the steps to the upstairs area in a furry. She didn't understand why Mark was doing all this to her. She couldn't process why he was trying to intentionally hurt her. Steph was mentally tired of running these same questions through her mind over and over again, but dammit, her heart, for whatever reason, was hurting like hell, and she couldn't figure out why!

Throughout the day, Steph constantly ran back and forth between the girls and the Ministry, all of them demanding this and that. Along with trying to please Mark still, and clean up his house, making a room out of his closet again, folding clothes, putting others away to be washed, keeping the restrooms cleaned after people constantly kept running in and out of them, and thinking about Mark downstairs with those two harlots, Stephanie realized that she had taken on the hardest job she had ever taken in her entire life, every muscle in her body was screaming for relaxation. Steph was both fatigued and exhausted, and by 1 o'clock, when it seemed like everyone with the exception of her, was passed out drunk somewhere, Stephanie, unable to take another step, simply passed out in the first bedroom she saw.

* * *

><p>It was around 5 o'clock-ish when Taker, after Bella and Dee Dee had their fill of him and passed out from the alcohol consumption, finally decided to go look for Stephanie. Mark wasn't much for a crowd, and he did his business in private. Going back upstairs, Mark took a look around and remarkably, other than various individuals passed out on his patio area, everything seemed to be in order. Walking into the kitchen, despite the party filled chaos surrounding them, everything was neat and clean, as well. Feeling like someone was up to something, Taker looked around, but only Paul, eating a ham and cheese sandwich, was making his way into the kitchen, holding up a finger as he was passing, saying, "Forgot the mustard." Taker, who had his long dark hair down this time, asked him, "Seen Stephanie?" Paul, who didn't even look up, as he was too busy applying the mustard to his sandwich said quickly, "Nope. Un uh." Putting the mustard back in the refrigerator and walking back up to his room, Taker looked around in each room for Stephanie. After not finding her downstairs, and knowing she wouldn't be outside, Taker took his search upstairs.<p>

Opening the first bedroom door on the left off the staircase, Taker found Stephanie, sprawled out on the bedroom floor, not even able to make it to the bed. Rubbing his chin hair then looking around, Taker picked Stephanie's incredibly light and prone body up off the ground and carried her into his bedroom.

Feeling Stephanie had had punishment enough, and wasn't going to ever make the mistake of running to hug anyone again, let alone Austin, Taker laid Stephanie gently down in the bed. Going out into the hallway calling for Saphirra, Taker ordered the girl to whip Stephanie something up in the kitchen, since more than likely, she hadn't eaten all day. Once he had Steph wrapped up in the covers, Taker sat back in the bed and watched as Stephanie slept, looking as peaceful as ever. Steph must have slept for another hour or two before she realized that she wasn't on the floor anymore. Feeling the softness of a bed, Steph, sitting up, looked around, wiped her eyes with both hands, and saw Mark sitting in the bed next to her! Looking around like she had seen a ghost, Steph almost bolted! For one, she didn't know what time it was, and two, she just knew he was going to be pissed about not finishing the rest of her chores. She wasn't trying to be conditioned to his rules and regulations, but she didn't want another punishment, either. Almost leaping off the bed, despite the fact that she was still groggy with sleep, Taker grabbed her by her arm, saying, "No, no, no, no, no, you stay here," pointing down to the bed.

"But I haven't finished …"

"Shh … Ok? Don't worry about that now. You hungry?"

Holding a pillow to her chest and nodding, Taker got up out of the bed and as soon as he opened the door, Saphirra entered, holding a tray that contained a juicy looking sirloin steak, mashed potatoes, and steamed broccoli on the side. Sitting the tray down in front of Stephanie's lap, Steph looked up to see Ryan giving her the evil eye. What had Stephanie ever done to Ryan she did not know, but whatever it was, Ryan was seemingly holding it to heart. Going back over to Taker, who rubbed her still slightly swollen jawline, Taker saw Ryan out of the room, walked back over, and sat back on the bed with Stephanie, who wasn't eating. Taker, looking perplexed, looked over at Stephanie and said, "Well, hell, if you're not going to eat it, then I guess I can."

Steph then got the message and picked up her fork and began eating. Again, it didn't taste funny, so she figured it wasn't poison. Looking up every now and again to see if Mark was still staring at her, which he was, Stephanie ate quietly. Her whole body was so sore she didn't even want to move her jaw muscles. And now Mark was just casually sitting by her as if nothing was wrong? After finishing her meal, Taker sat the plate aside and asked her, "You ok?"

Why that question triggered Stephanie to cry, she had no earthly idea, but it did. She didn't want to, she was afraid Mark would get upset with her again, but she did, shaking her head furiously, her now frizzy hair falling all over her face. She missed her friends, she missed her family, and she was just too uncertain about what was going to happen to her. She was tired, achy, everyone was being mean to her, and she just couldn't escape this nightmare. Mark had always been a person she thought was very laid back, smart, friendly even, but now, he just seemed like the devil! Sobbing and saying, "No," Steph felt Mark reach out and stroke her hair. Absently, through flowing tears, she began airing her grievances.

"Mark … I don't … I don't understand what I've done to you. Just what have I done to .. to .. make you just hate me. I've always been nice to you, and now .. now it just seems like … like … maybe I did something to you, because …"

Scooting down into the bed, Taker put his right palm against his head, resting it there, while he took a lone thumb and flicked away one of Stephanie's tears. Stephanie, trailing off, watched on as Mark took his thumbed and trailed it across her face, down her lips, and down her throat. Blinking, Stephanie looked into Mark's green eyes, while he nodded and asked, "Mmm hmm, what else?"

Looking around at the bed for a moment before she continued, Stephanie said, "I just don't understand. You stalked for weeks, Mark, you had the Ministry abduct me twice, then you force me into marriage, you spank me, I had to clean your entire house, and those girls you were with … I don't even know if I'll…", trailing off, Stephanie wanted to say she didn't even know if she would ever see her friends and family again, but she chose not to. Mark had specifically told her to forget about her past, but how could she, when her past made up so much of who she was today? Looking down at the bed, Stephanie continued, "No one here seems to even give a damn about me, and I'm just confused, why…"

Taking his index finger and shushing her with it, Taker pulled Steph to him, chest to chest, cupped her left butt cheek, while his right hand stroked the right side of her face gently. Looking down at her, Taker said in a very deep, husky type voice, "Stephanie, you may think I'm a cold and evil bastard, but, _I _would never hurt you. Think about that, Steph. Think about how _Daddy_ allowed to you even be in this position. It's not my fault, it's his."

Appalled once again that Mark was even insinuating that her father didn't care about her well being, Stephanie spoke up on her dad's behalf. "Mark, why are you saying this, my dad, he…he…loves me…, he would never allow for anyone to intention—"

Silencing her with another tug on her butt, caressing it in now within the palm of his hand, Taker, nose to nose with Stephanie, cut her off. "Oh, he loves you alright, but he loves success more. Please don't be naive, Steph."

Still utterly confused as to why this man was saying the things he was saying about her own father, who was once, and more than likely, still was, his employer, Steph asked confusingly, "Mark, what are you talking about? Why are you saying all these things? I thought … I thought you liked my dad?"

Still caressing her buttocks in his hand, Mark continued, "Did you ever think about the first time you were 'abducted', Stephanie? Do you ever think about how Shane just conveniently left you in Vince's office, and there were only two moron cops there to protect you on the outside?" Moving his left hand now and cupping her left breast now, Taker continued, "The second time, after I beat Shamrock, wouldn't a rational thinking human being leave the arena immediately, especially if his one and only ally had just gotten beaten 1,2,3 in the middle of the ring? Why wait around for Rock and Austin's match? Who comes first, you or them?"

Frowning, Stephanie realized that her father made a mistake in that aspect, however, she also recognized that Vince had a lot on his plate. He was really trying to appease everyone, including Austin, and it cost Stephanie more than it had cost anyone else. Trying to get that out, she was cut off once again. "After we got married on national TV, he could have had the every cop within the state of Connecticut spread out from border to border looking for you, but he didn't. You know why, Stephanie? Because the board of directors, with your _mommy_, Linda, on it, urged him not to. The ratings were too high, advertising was too high. You, Stephanie…", pointing a finger into her face now, "…were the sacrificial lamb for the WWF. Shane has already shown you his true colors. He went off to control the Corporation, while big bad Undertaker was making his little sister's life a living hell. And Vince and Linda … well…"

Infuriated, Stephanie tried to sit up, but Taker had his right arm wrapped around her lower body area. Stephanie could not believe that Mark was actually trying to justify all what he had put her through off on her parents! Realizing just how psychotic and evil Mark really was, blind with almost rage, Stephanie asked without caution, "Why are you saying these things to me? My parents love me! Shane, he loves me too, they just …"

"Oh, really, Stephanie, if they love you so much, tell me why last night, when it was just Saphirra keeping an eye out on you, where was Vince? Where was Shane? Where was the Corporation? Where were all these big wig attorneys and lawyers? You sure Vince isn't writing you out of his will as we speak?"

That's when Stephanie, having heard enough slander against her father, reached back and slapped Mark with an open right hand, as hard as she could, even if his face didn't budge. Steph, realizing what she did, didn't care! She was mad with anger, and she wanted to take some of the anger and frustration and hurt that Mark had caused her for weeks and weeks now, out on him! Steph reached back again and tried to slap Mark's face once more, but this time, he caught her hand almost effortlessly. Holding her down in the bed by both arms, almost all of his weight pinning her down, Steph tried to anticipate what next Mark was going to do to her, but she never in a million years dreamed that he would lean down and kiss her! His lips touching hers, Taker, preoccupied with trying to pull Steph's pants down, let go of her left hand, as he sensitively rubbed two fingers between the folds of her vagina. Gasping for air as Taker slowly began to push inside of her, fondling and tickling her wet insides, Steph allowing his name to escape from her lips, scratched up Taker's back, arching hers in true to goodness passion!

Leaving her lips and sliding down some, Taker pulled off Stephanie's shirt and bra with one quick motion, throwing the garments on the floor. Taking his fingers and moving them in and out, both slowly and deliberately, Taker clasped his lips around Stephanie's dainty nipple, causing her to arch her back in total bliss! Panting, looking up into the sky, Steph slowly began to lick her lips, rubbing her hands up and down Taker's strong back, hissing with pleasure, as Taker reached out and grabbed Stephanie's right leg, wrapping it around his waist, pushing his fingers further into her, Steph's sweet juices spilling out onto his hand, while Steph continued to claw at his back and shoulders. Molding her sweet and tender flesh, Taker switched from one breast to the other, tonguing Steph's perky and erect nipple as he went. Taking Steph's left leg now and hiking it up onto his shoulder, Taker abandoned Steph's breast for a moment to nip at her tender flesh, starting right above her pelvis, methodically making his way back up, licking intently around the swells of her breasts, in the middle of her mounds, leaving a sequence of kisses all over her chest, finally settling at her neck, biting and sucking with every intention on bruising her silky smooth flesh … _his_ silky smooth flesh.

While Taker's head was buried into Stephanie's neck, he pulled his fingers out of her vagina, leaving Stephanie to involuntarily whimper with wanting and lust. Knowing women and their sweet spots like this back of his hand, Taker could feel a climax on the horizon as Steph's panting increased, small pools of sweat beginning to settle in certain places on her body, and feeling the wild contractions around his fingers, Taker knew that Stephanie was wound up tighter than a string on a guitar, and he didn't want it that way. Leaning into her ear again, Taker placed a lone finger back into Stephanie, fondling for a moment, while he bit her ear gingerly, nipping at it lightly, licking the corners and the outside, speaking into her with heavy command, "Spread yourself open for me, baby." Gasping from the shock of what was just ordered her to do, Stephanie didn't even have time to protest, with Taker, taking the flatness of his open hand, smacked Steph's swollen vaginal lips, causing Steph to gasp with shock. Plucking at her clit only once, forcing a shiver to rake Stephanie's entire body, Taker whispered into her ear again, "I said open yourself up for _daddy_, Stephanie."

Well aware that Mark had referred to himself as "daddy", Steph, for the first time in her life, reached down and spread her lips apart, much to her own amazement. Stepping back and eyeing the prize, Taker crawled back into the bed and whispered into Stephanie's ear, licking along her jawbone as he spoke, "Stroke yourself for me baby. Do it!" Hearing the urgency in his voice, not knowing what was coming over her, Steph brought her index finger into the inside of her vagina, stroking slowly, manipulating the insides of her lips, pinching them, casually stroking herself. For whatever reason, Steph found that touching herself extremely exotic, moaning with anticipation, biting her lips, and using her right hand to snake back up her body, pinching her own nipple, arching her back with deep passion again.

Going back to suck on her neck again, Taker reached down and inserted a finger of his own into Stephanie, both of their fingers intertwining, tickling and toying with Stephanie's fleshy nether regions. Unknowingly, Stephanie bit her lip and yelled out louder than expected, causing a carnivorous smile to steadily edge across Taker's face. Moving his face right above Stephanie's abdomen, pushing her back into the bed, while both of them simultaneously inched closer and closer to bringing Stephanie to climax, Taker, looking up at Stephanie with both sexual desire and deviance, placed his warm and inviting mouth over Stephanie's pulsating clit, holding her squirming body in place, and he sucked heavily at Steph's pink and puffy mound! Still stroking her insides, Steph began to buck like a caged animal! She had never ever felt anything quite this sensual and mind-numbing before in her life! Twisting and turning her body, screaming, howling for "Help!", Taker took his tongue and slowly began to stream downwards, licking and lapping at the inside of her vagina, all the while looking up at Stephanie, who was burning red all over with desire and unbridled joy!

Moving his finger and his tongue in and out of her with different strokes now, Stephanie reveled in the fact that Mark was tasting and pleasing her so, shaking all over. While her left leg resided on Mark's shoulder, and her left leg was still firmly wrapped around his waist, Steph's hands went all over the place, pinching at her own nipples, pulling her hair, pulling _his_ hair, clawing at his heavy chest underneath his shirt, literally trying to make a home anywhere she could place them. Feeling like she was about to go mad, and Taker, knowing Steph was almost at her peak, looked up at his woman devilishly, ordering her to repeat his words, "Tell me you want it, say it, Stephanie, say it!", pushing his tongue and finger back into her at once, forcing the once meek and shy daddy's little girl to become a ravenous, wanton daddy's little girl. Screaming as loud as she could, wanting, for whatever reason, despite all of what Mark had done to her and her family, Stephanie, in between pants yelled, "I want you! Baby, I want you! I want you! Oh, God, I want you, I want you…!" Lightly biting her clit and slipping another finger into her, Taker, having Steph break down and beg for it, moved his right hand to the fastening of his pants. Still biting and licking at her inflamed clitoris, her pink insides almost setting him on fire, as well, Taker looked up at Stephanie and commanded her to say, "Say, 'I want you daddy.' Tell me you want me, Stephanie!"

"I want you … I want you daddy. Oh, my God, I need you daddy. Please … please … Oh, God, please …!"

Standing upright now and taking his black shirt off now, balling it up and throwing it in the corner, revealing his chiseled chest and magnificent stomach structure, pulling his pants and boxers past his knees, releasing his rock hard member, Steph feasted her eyes upon Mark's bulging, and quite large and long, penis. Her voice catching in her chest as she watched closely, fascinated actually, as Mark took his hand and began stroking himself, Taker lied down on Stephanie slowly, grabbing a handful of her hair, kissing her wildly, their tongues intertwining. Grabbing Stephanie's legs and placing them around his waist, Stephane felt Mark pressing into her. Steph had read one or two Harlequin Romance novels, and she figured that there would be some discomfort losing her virginity. Pressing into her slightly, Stephanie tried to still herself for the onslaught that her friends had told her about and that was for sure coming. Lacing his fingers in Steph's sweaty hair, Taker looked into Stephanie's soul seemingly, while his stiff and rigid penis disappeared into her more and more. Not feeling her protective barrier at first, Taker pressed further, until Stephanie let out an "Aaaah", putting a dip in her back, but it wasn't from the pleasure. Shushing her by placing his lips back onto hers, with one big pump, Taker pushed passed the last layer of Stephanie's youth, causing her scratch up and down Taker's bag in agony.

Drowning the sounds of her virginity being taken, Taker leaned down onto her, kissing her gently, while her shaky hands rubbed up and down his back again. Waiting for the pain to subside a bit, Taker rubbed Stephanie's sweaty forehead, and started rocking his hips back and forth, making sure she could get used to his size before picking up the speed. Slowly moving back and forth, Taker spread Stephanie's left leg a bit wider, biting now inside of her neck.

Feeling the pain ease away with each pump inside of her, Stephanie started to moan under Taker's large frame. Squeezing him tightly, gasping for air, and licking her lips, Stephanie whimpered with overwhelming emotion. Whispering out "Mark!" as Taker dug deeper inside of her, gently picking up the speed of his thrusts as the seconds turned into minutes, Stephanie began sucking lightly on Taker's shoulder and neck, savoring the moment.

Moving his hips around in a circle, Stephanie felt herself get lightheaded a bit, her nose, the tips of her toes and fingers, tingling as well. It was similar to the feeling she got when she and Mark came close to having sex back at the hotel room, but this feeling was so much more intense! Suddenly whispering into her ear, telling her to "Come for me baby," while he thumbed her clit then suddenly rolled his hips around in another circle, giving one hard thrust inside of her, Stephanie could have sworn she saw big flashes of vibrant color explode around her, her mouth suddenly dry from all the air she was taking in, her thighs and other muscles tensed up, and she YELLED! Feeling like every ounce of sexual energy was being drained from her body, Stephanie yelled and yelled until it almost felt like she was going hoarse! It was as if everything in the world, Vince, Shane, Linda, the WWF, everything, for those few brief moments, all disappeared.

Closing her eyes to savor the moment, darkness overtook Stephanie, leaving her a broken heap of a woman.


	28. A Ride with the Deadman

_**First, I want to apologize for not uploading new chapters. I'm a junior Marketing Management major and last week was finals week, so in between studying and all the rest of the stuff that comes with finals, I wasn't able to upload. So I'm uploading two new chapters. I hope you enjoy.**_

Coming down off her climatic high, feeling her chest plummeting up and down, her nose and fingertips still tingling, every nerve standing on end, Steph, wasted and spent, held her hands across Taker's shoulders, as he continued to silently rub across her head and hair for a moment. Kissing her once more, Taker rolled off of her and rested his head within the palm of his right hand. Staring at her from the side, Stephanie, who could barely catch her breath, turned her head to Mark slowly, pulling the covers over her body. Somehow roused by her innocence, with his long dark hair falling over his hand and shoulders, Taker gave an honest chuckle, before snatching the covers off of her chest. Flicking her nipple with his finger, Taker looking over at the clock on the wall, seeing it was a little past 9pm, realized that he and Steph had had sex for a whole hour plus, and here Steph was, still covering up her breasts? Grunting, Taker picked Steph up almost as if she was a baby, her legs wrapped around his waist, carrying her into the bathroom, kissing her along the way. Steph, obviously still sore, but not to the extent she had expected, couldn't believe that she had not only had sex with Mark, but she was now kissing him, French kissing at that!

Running the shower until it was nice and steamy, Taker, with his right hand planted firmly in the middle of Steph's bottom, stepped into the shower, the water hitting them both as they got in. Putting her feet on the ground, Steph all the sudden filled with shyness again. Here she was, in the middle of the shower, naked as the day she was born, _with Mark Calaway_, the man who had not only kidnapped her, but who had also stollen the WWF away from her father! On top of that, Steph had allowed this man to to not only take her virginity, something she was hellbent on preserving until she got married … well … married to someone in a consensual relationship, but the fact that they didn't use a condom honestly scared her! Mark was her first, but judging by the way he worked her body into a frenzy, and how the boys would low key talk about all the various women they had all slept with backstage before and after shows, and no telling what they talked about on the road, she didn't know if she was playing with death or what! "_What was I thinking?"_ That's when she realized, she wasn't thinking. She had allowed a man who was twelve years older than her to penetrate her, not just physically, but mentally, as well. All the things Mark had done to her, and Steph had sex with him? She didn't protest? Mark had already formalized an unpopular opinion about her family. Did he think she was easy now? What if Vince or Shane found out? If this got out to anyone, Mark would be in serious trouble, and there wouldn't be enough lawyers on the entire planet to save him from a vengeful lawsuit.

Lathering up a towel, Taker reached between Stephanie's legs and rubbed gently enough not to hurt her, cupping her left breast simultaneously, his warm mouth on her shoulder, sucking lightly. Although Steph hissed a bit, Taker kept moving slowly, thumbing her nipple as he went, looking at the towel when he pulled it back up, seeing a spot of blood mixed in with the soap. Steph, if she didn't know better, although a bit swollen and sore, actually enjoyed the small buzzing and tingling between her legs. Did it hurt having her virginity taken? Yes, but not as much as she read about, her friends clearly exaggerating, possibly to scare her. Taking the towel from Mark, their fingers meeting briefly, Steph continued to clean herself, but then, rubbing slowly back and forth, Steph felt something that felt odd. Holding the towel in her left hand, Steph looked back at Taker, who was washing himself up, however, still watching with earnest. Taking a finger and lightly rubbing over her vagina, then rubbing her fingers together, Steph felt a substance that was creamy. Picking her hand up and rubbing her fingers together, Steph, through the steam in the shower, made out a thick, creamy white substance. Although she was innocent sexually, well, not anymore at least, she wasn't innocent when it came to common sense, and something in the pit of her stomach told her that Mark had … no … what was she thinking? Steph told herself that Mark had been with plenty of women. This wasn't his first dance or rodeo, and he wasn't some homely schoolboy, either. She was panicking and must have been making things up as she went.

Looking back at him, Mark had already washed the soap off his body, and as soon as Steph was about to inquire about that funny white substance, Taker, fully naked, his long hair wet, falling down his back, his toned body ripped with muscles, left out of the shower, leaving Stephanie alone. Confused as ever, Steph continued to shower for another ten minutes or so, and got out herself, wrapping a towel around herself. Looking at the water on the floor, Steph couldn't help but to think, even with the great sex they had, Mark would somehow make her mop all of this up. Walking back into the bedroom, Steph gasped as the site of Mark standing there, drying himself off, unclothed, making her heart almost skip a beat. Chuckling again, Taker looked over to Stephanie with that devilish grin, as Steph stood there doe eyed like a baby. Sure, she had just had sex with him, but she still couldn't quite figure out how he was so comfortable just standing around like that. Did he have an agenda or something? Putting on a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs, Taker looked up at Stephanie and said, "You have got to start chilling out. That ain't all what you're going to be seeing."

Steph, who still held the towel up to her, didn't have any earthly idea as to what Mark was talking about, and this time, she didn't want to know either. "I just don't understand how you're just so comfortable … you know … being …"

"Naked?" Taker said with a hint of amusement in his voice, throwing on a white wife beater, black boxers, and a pair of gray sweat pants.

Turning bright red, Stephanie looked around at the floor. Walking up to her, Taker put his hands on his hips, while Steph still casted her glance downwards, and with absolutely no warning whatsoever, he snatched the towel away from her body. Letting out a small shriek, he then picked her up by her underarms and threw her on the bed, straddling her as he did so. Taking his fingers and rubbing them up her legs and thighs, Steph closed her eyes as Mark's sensual touch was making her melt like butter and she didn't want to. Leaning down into her ear, still tickling her tingling flesh, Taker told Stephanie, "I told you to get used to this touch, Stephanie, because these hands …", taking his left hand and caressing her breast, Taker continued. "…Will be the only hands touching you from now on." Slipping a finger into her body, his voice raspy with urgency, Taker, moving his finger in and out now, said, "Get used to being naked in front of me. And get used to …", then suddenly reaching out and thumbing her clitoris once more, making Steph's toes literally curl, "…get used to the fact that Vince isn't your only _daddy_ now."

Pulling his finger out, Steph wide eyed on the bed, breathing in up and down heavily, looked up at the ceiling, shocked, while Taker just stared down at her for a moment. Frozen in the bed, Steph moved her head over to the bedroom door where Mark had walked over to. "I'll be back later on. Saphirra will be in here soon to help you with anything." Walking out the room and closing the door, Steph continued to lie motionless in bed, wondering about just what she had done.

* * *

><p>As Taker walked around the house, looking ever so pissed off, calling out for Paul, he couldn't help but to think about how Stone Cold Steve Austin had been the bane of his existence for more than a year now. Walking into the kitchen and holding his head down at the bar, his hands gripping the edge of it, his muscles clenching with anger, Taker suddenly realized how much he actually <em>hated<em> Austin, more than anyone else on the entire planet. His hatred for his weakling of a brother Kane didn't even extend that far. Austin had cost him the WWF title one too many times, and with his head still down, him pounding his huge fist on the countertop, he knew that on Monday, as the new majority owner of the WWF, that there indeed be a new WWF champion, and it would be him!

"All our plans are coming together, quit stressing yourself out, quit stressing yourself out" said Paul coming up behind him, eating a slice of pizza. Taker, holding his head up, was not in the mood. He wanted that belt off Austin and he wanted off his fast. Every time he heard that damn glass shattering, a piece of his soul felt like it was shattering with it. The time to strike was now. Picking what appeared to be an anchovy off his pizza, Paul, positioning himself on one of the bar stools said jokingly, "So have Stephanie's legs made it back from their trip yet?" Raising an eyebrow similar to the Rock, Taker looked up at Paul curiously. Paul, who knew he had him cornered, joked on, "I mean, last I _heard_, one was in New York and the other one was in LA!"

Giving out a rambunctious snicker, Paul nodded his head back and forth, while Taker, still leaning down a bit, rubbed his hand through the long hair on his chin. Did Taker care that anyone who had a set of ears probably knew that he and Steph had consummated their marriage? Absolutely not. In fact, pretty soon, the entire world would know. All in due time, of course.

Calming his laughter down now, Paul, taking a hefty bite out the pizza, inserted, "Oh, I just got off the phone with the head of match scheduling and Monday night, in San Diego, you're going to get your belt back."

Almost smiling at that news, Taker sat down in one of the bar stools and opened and closed his right hand steadily. With every fiber of his being, he was ready to put a stomping on Austin, and if everything went according to plan, with no Vince, no Shane, and his plans for the Corporation to all but disband, if Austin got through what he was going to go through on Monday night, he wouldn't even want to wrestle in the WWF anymore, let alone be it's champion. Looking over at Paul who was demolishing another slice of pizza, Taker asked, "What about Lawler?" Looking up from his slice momentarily, Paul, clearly puzzled, asked, "What about Lawler?"

Taker, who had heard Jerry's comments about he and the Ministry over the past few weeks, being nothing but McMahon's mouthpiece, criticizing his judgment, and trying to create propaganda against him, was tired of the King's little agenda just to please McMahon, and when Monday night rolled around, Jerry would have a surprise waiting for him, as well. Looking down at the floor, still opening and closing his hand, Taker told Paul, "He's going to have a match Monday night."

Paul, the blubber around his neck shaking as he moved his head back and forth, asked wildly, "He is?" With Taker nodding darkly, Paul went on to ask, "Against who?"

* * *

><p>Stephanie didn't have any clothes on, so she sat up in the bed, with her knees up to her chin, the covers wrapped around her, thinking about her and Mark. Steph, despite all what Mark had put her through, mentally torturing her and her family, forcing her into marriage, spanking her, making her clean up his house, subjecting her to public ridicule from his "friends", she turns around and had sex with him? Although Mark was a brute, Steph truly believed that if she would have told Mark no, he honestly wouldn't have forced sex onto her … but thinking on, he did have other ways of getting into one's head, and she knew she was simply outmanned when he began playing mind games with her.<p>

And that's another thing that struck her as odd. When she and Mark had sex, she didn't feel like he was _making_ her do anything. Just like in the hotel room, she felt like she was a willing participant in his games. Maybe because he knew how to thread her body so. Every nerve, good or bad, Mark could touch. He seemed to thrive off of making her panic, making her succumb to his will, his touch. But Steph couldn't figure out if she liked being Mark's lover or not. One half of her brain kept telling her to just do what he told her to do, and she would live a happy life, at least until her father could get their whole "marriage" thing annulled, but on the other half, she really did want to know if she truly liked being Mark's wife … or was it just the sex?

True, Steph never did look at Mark in a sexual way before all this. If anything, she always looked up to him in a lot of ways for being the locker room leader that he was, but now, she didn't look at him like that anymore. Steph now looked at him with grown woman eyes, finding almost everything he did intriguing. The way he walked, the way he talked, everything about him, even if she wasn't supposed to feel this way, it made her feel some type of way … and now that was frightening her. If Mark knew how Steph really felt, torn between good and evil seemingly, there'd definitely be some repercussions. And that was something else she couldn't quite figure out. _"For arguments sake,"_ Steph thought, _"Let's say I do decide to stay with him. Do I want to live a life where I'm constantly walking on eggshells, afraid of making him mad? Afraid that he's going to punish me? Who wants to live like that?"_

Steph was such in a deep thought, she didn't even notice Ryan had entered the room, with a batch of fresh clothes in her hand until, she walked in front of her, momentarily distracting her worried thoughts. Dropping the clothes down on the bed in front of her, Saphirra looked down at Stephanie with a deep something in her eyes. Steph, who looked up at her, could not figure this woman out. What had Mark exactly done to her? Why did she now look as if she hated the entire world? When Steph used to see Ryan backstage at Raw, whether she was around Kenny or not, Ryan was always very jovial. Sure she liked men, seemed to crave for their attention at times, but she was a sweet girl nonetheless. This new Ryan looked as evil as Mark did at times, as if she had no soul whatsoever. _"Maybe she should be Mark's bride then,"_ Steph thought to herself jokingly.

"Master gave me these clothes to give to you. He wants you to dress and rest. He also wants me apply more ointment to you."

Even though the burning of Stephanie's backside had successfully stopped, it seemed like Mark was taking the extra initiative to make sure she was all healed up. Whether or not Mark had an ulterior motive behind doing this remained a mystery, however. Turning over on her stomach, Stephanie allowed for Ryan to apply the ointment to her, and after finishing, helped Steph into her undergarments and supplied her with a tampon, just in case she was spotting, but the way that Ryan held onto the tampon after she held it out for Stephanie to take, with Steph almost having to pry it out of Ryan's hands, suggested to Stephanie that something else besides evil had taken over Ryan, but, in no way, shape, nor form did Steph voluntarily want to find out. After she put on a black shirt, with a small WWF logo sitting to the right shoulder of it and a pair of gray sweat pants and socks, Saphirra left out of the room, leaving Stephanie to sit there alone again. The remote was sitting beside the bed, but Steph didn't know if she was even allowed to watch TV. What if Mark got mad at her? In the end, Steph decided to just sit in the bed and wait … for what, she wasn't so quite sure about.

* * *

><p>Sitting outside on his favorite motorcycle, arms folded up, looking into the nighttime starry sky, Taker had a lot on his mind, and all of his thoughts revolved around the WWF. If Vince, or if any of the white shirts in Connecticut, thought that peanuts could persuade him to sell his stock of the company back to Vince, then they had another thing coming. The WWF was at an all time high, WCW, while still doing big numbers, were getting trampled week after week now, and they had to be insane to think Taker was going to sell his portion of the company back for spare change. And Taker seriously hoped that the board of directors honestly didn't think that he was all of the sudden going to be this consummate business professional, showing up to various meetings in Armani suits, carrying a briefcase, sporting a very business like haircut. No. Now that he was running the show, things were going to be done differently now, and as long as he had ownership of the WWF, everyone, from the Divas to the other superstars, to the refs to the road agents, <em>everyone<em> was going to feel his wrath. One, because he could, and two, because of Stone Cold Steve Austin. As long as Austin wore the strap, the entire roster, and anyone else employed for the WWF, was going to suffer. Monday night couldn't come fast enough for him. For the first time in a year and nine months, he alone would be standing atop of the WWF Mountain, and there wasn't a damn thing that, Austin, or anyone else for that matter could do about it.

As far as Stephanie went, she too would begin to see things his way, whether by choice or by force. As his wife, Taker fully intended on her being 100% submissive to him. In the beginning, when he and Paul began formulating their plan to abduct her, Taker honestly did it so he could gain control over the World Wrestling Federation, to scare Vince into knowing that he was very serious in his intentions. He knew, seeing how Vince manipulated everyone around him, making them bend to his will, if there was one thing that he loved more than manipulation and his ownership of the WWF, it was his baby girl. Initially, all Stephanie was meant to be was a pawn in his well played game of chess, however, over time, the cat and mouse game between he and Steph became all too real, and whether or not Vince had the documents delivered just the way he told him to was neither here nor there, because at that point, Taker was hellbent on making Stephanie his new bride. Nothing and no one was going to stop him, and just like he predicted, he succeeded. Was she a hellcat? Yes, she still had a fire in her that honestly turned him on, and he didn't mind that, _but_ when it came down to business, Steph had to learn to stay in a woman's place.

Hearing something creep up behind him, Taker turned his head to see Zeus, his beloved Mastiff, making his way to his owner. Weighing a full 55 pounds, Zeus was one of the few things on this earth Taker had confidence in trusting, even going as far as calling his four-legged companion a friend. Dogs were more loyal than some people, and that especially stood true in the case of Zeus. Even though he had only owned him for a couple of months, Zeus had already proven that he was far more trustworthy than some of the people in his life, and that was perfectly alright with him; he liked to know where he stood with folks. Bending down to rub Zeus' head and swollen belly, thinking about all his plans, Taker turned his head slightly again, this time on pure instinct alone. With her brown hair giving off a very messy, sexy vibe, Steph, with the sweatshirt slightly falling off her shoulder, stood in the doorway, watching Mark pet his dog. Continuing to pat Zeus, Taker looked back and Stephanie and motioned for her to come to him. Normally, when Zeus met people for the first time, he was very protective of Taker, but for some reason, Zeus didn't go into attack mode; he didn't even give off a semblance of a bark. In fact, when Steph made her way over to him, bending down for her to pet him, he was already warmed up to her touch.

Rubbing his stomach vigorously, Steph said softly, "I didn't know you had a dog," then looking over at Taker's bike, added, "I didn't know you had motorcycles, either."

Sucking his teeth, with his arms still folded, Taker grunted out, "Mmm hmm…" Steph, who actually loved animals, even though her parents wouldn't let her have a pet of her own, excited exclaimed, "He's a big boy! What's his name," finally looking up at him. Looking down at her, Taker could see that Stephanie, even though she was an adult, still had a lot of innocence in her, which he honestly found refreshing. Most of the women that he dealt with were either gold diggers, run of the mill whores, professional prostitutes, or a combination of all three. Steph was still a girl in nature, however, that would all soon change. Answering her question, Taker spoke up lowly, "Zeus." In a baby like voice, Steph began to pick up the pace pampering Zeus with love. "Oh, he's just a big baby. Zeusy! I can't wait to take you home wit…" Looking up at Taker, realizing what she was just about to say, Taker's face frowning up more than usual, Steph continued to pet Zeus in silence. Still feeling Mark's white hot stare burning a hole through her back, Steph looked over at Taker's purple bike and attempted to break the ice. "When you'd get this?"

Knowing her game and how she was about to play it, Taker decided to answer her anyway. "91". Nodding, Steph, even though it was nighttime, noted the unique design of it the bike, purple, with black wavy designs throughout, and several skulls on the front of it, decided to inquire more. "Does it still run?" For whatever reason, Taker always seemed to get riled up when someone asked him if his bikes still ran or not. Even when he was on the road, he always managed to take good care of his bikes, making sure they were always in pristine condition, so if he was sensitive about anything, he was definitely sensitive about his bikes. Starting it up, the loud roaring coming from the engine honestly hurting Steph's ears a bit, Taker turned the bike off after a few moments, allowing the answer to sink into Stephanie's brain. "_Ok, note to self: never ask him does his bike run again."_ Standing up now, about to make her exit, Taker reached out and grabbed Stephanie's hand, which was smoother than silk. Rubbing his thumb over it, causing Steph's belly to fill with butterflies, Taker asked, "Why'd you come out here?"

Pressing her lips inside her mouth and looking around at the beautiful scenery, even if it was too dark to take in the full beauty of it, Stephanie answered meekly, "Well, to be honest, it had been almost two hours since you left, and I just wanted some air. I didn't mean to disturb you." Looking down at Zeus and noticing how he didn't attempt to bite Steph, especially since he was so fickle he newcomers, Taker looked back up at Stephanie, pulled her to him, and sat her down on his lap. Shyness and a bit of fright taking her over, Steph moved her gaze to the ground, but Taker brought two fingers to her chin, turning her face towards him. "By _home_, you did mean this one, right?"

Looking up at him, Stephanie didn't know what to say … or what to feel for that matter. Did she wanna stay or did she wanna go home? Did she want an annulment or did she want to truly live this new life? Confused, Taker took a hand and began cupping her butt. Looking up at him, Steph was surprised as ever when he said, "Hop on back. We're going for a ride."

_"A ride?"_, Steph thought wildly. Although she had never personally been on a motorcycle, the notion always did seem kind of fun to her, even though Linda had warned her time and time again that the only time a woman was supposed to ride anything was a horse sidesaddle. Knowing not to question him, Stephanie moved around the back of Taker, clasping her arms around him. Making sure she was especially secure, Taker, with no helmet or any kind of safety measure, kicked the bike off its kickstand, started it up, and sped off, the bike growling as they exited the house, with nothing between them but highway and opportunity.


	29. A Second Go Round

As the countryside seemed to roll by Stephanie and Taker, the nighttime air hitting her face, blowing her hair every which way, Stephanie couldn't help but to notice how strong and manly Mark's body felt, as he focused on commandeering his machine. Although she didn't initially rest her head against Mark's back as they were taking off down the road, within two minutes or so, Steph found herself tightening her grip around Taker's waist, allowing her head to rest upon his broad back. With the spring time air gushing all around them and the roaring of the motorcycle's engine beneath them, Stephanie honestly took this moment to be one of romanticism. Even though they weren't saying anything, this moment seemed to speak a thousand words to her. She wanted Mark to feel the same way too, but he was so guarded off, she didn't know how to quite approach him about anything. Truth be told, she _had_ thought about her _new_ life, living as Mark's wife, and not going back to her true home in Greenwich … and that shocked the hell out of her, because in the back of Stephanie's mind, if Mark opened up, and treated her like he treated her when they had sex, then … But then she kept going back and agonizing about what all what Mark had done to her. How he forced her into marriage, and although on paper he was her "legal" husband, he was also her captor, and that should have superseded all of her other thoughts, but it didn't.

Driving up a steep hill, Steph's breath caught in her chest again. Afraid she was going to fall off, Taker actually took his left hand off the bike and began massaging Steph's clasped hands with his thumb, as if he was silently telling her not to panic, calming Steph's anxiety for a moment. Driving up the long hill for about another thirty seconds, Taker brought the bike to a stop on top of a grassy area, turning it off. As Stephanie relaxed, looking all around her, trying to figure out exactly where they were, Taker got off the bike, pulling her up with him. Estimating that it had to be at least around 3:30-ish, Steph walking around, noting all the trees, hearing various things that she wasn't quite so familiar with yet, made her an absolute nervous wreck. The slightest noises, such as the cricket that was chirping, were nerve shattering to her. Scared, walking over to Mark, who was standing at the top of the hill, Steph, looking behind her wildly, as if someone or something was behind her, bumped right into Taker's arm, saying, "Mark, I think we better get out of her because I hear…", before she let out a long "Wow", at the sight of the beautiful scenery beneath them. Steph had already figured that Mark's house, because of the rural area, was more than likely located right on the outside of Houston, but that didn't seem to matter, because when she looked down, she honestly saw one of the most breathtaking views she had every seen in her entire life. Along with all the beautiful trees that seemed to be illuminated by the stars and the street lights, there were acres and acres of nothing but lush pasture beneath that hill, all the lights to all the homes below standing out in small numbers. Under the beautiful sky, all the stars seemed to be out. _"You can't get these kinds of stars to come out like this in Greenwich." _Wowed, blown away by the spectacular view, Steph simply stared around in awe, while Taker took off his shirt, placing it on the ground, finally resting on it.

Turning around and seeing Taker looking up at her, Steph attempting to push her hair behind her ears, was dragged down by the strong arm of Taker. Yelping, Taker turned Stephanie back to him with ease, both of them facing the beautiful scenery beneath them. As Taker wrapped his arms around Stephanie, absently, Stephanie lied her head against his shoulders, then, realizing what she was doing, sat her head back up. _"What am I doing? This man abducted me! I'm not even supposed to be here now!" _Looking back at him, Stephanie started twisting her fingers again, something she always did when she was nervous. Taking her hands apart and lacing her fingers with his, Taker whispered into Stephanie's ear, "What's wrong, Princess?" Looking back at Taker and offering him a weak smile, since "Princess" was a name usually reserved for her father to call her only, Steph, once and for all, desperate for answers, gave back, "Mark, I just … I just honestly can't figure you out. I don't know why I try, honestly, because it just seems like … it seems like you …" Trailing off, Stephanie still didn't have all the right words ready for what she wanted to say to him. He intimidated the hell out of her, and even when she told herself she was going to be honest with him and say what's on her mind, she still was torn between that and actually just going along with whatever it is he told her to do, praying she would stay out of trouble.

Putting a finger up to his lips, Taker leaned back on both hands and told Steph, "I don't do this very often, _but_, go ahead, say whatever it is you want to say to me. Ask me anything, and I promise, I won't get mad." Surprise, doubt, and reluctancy all filled Stephanie's eyes and face at once. When was Mark Calaway ever open to criticism? Taking a deep breath, Steph decided to go forward. "Like, all what you've done to me, done to my family, I just… They don't know where I am, you told me to forget about my whole life. Mark, I just can't forget about my life before you … before _this_." Looking down and fidgeting with her fingers once again, Steph added on, "I don't know why you would ask that of me."

Taking his hand and undoing his tied up hair, completely messing it up, giving him a more fiendish aura, Taker said calmly, "Question: do you honestly think I would ever hurt you?" Although Steph knew you were to never answer a question with a question, she gave the only honest answer that she could. "I honestly don't know. I've seen what you've done to people. What you've done to the Bossman, Kenny, Ryan, me, it's like, no one's safe around you."

"That's because when I wan't something…", grabbing Stephanie and pulling her closer to him, forcing her to look up at him. "…I take it. Now, back to my question: do you think I would honestly ever hurt you?"

"Physically, I don't know, mentally…", sighing, Steph, once and for all, looking straight into Taker's eyes, told him, "…Mark, I'm exhausted. Like my friends back in Greenwich, they're scared to death to be around me. They don't want anything happening to them, or to their families. Then the Homeowners' Association, they've given my dad nothing but pure hell every since you set your symbol ablaze in our font lawn. They thought it was some kind of publicity stunt, that we were 'destroying' their peaceful neighborhood for the show. I'm afraid to be in my own house, my own room, I jump at the smallest little noises, I don't feel safe anywhere, or with anyone. Mark, what you've taken from, I can never … I can never get back. You've destroyed my whole realm of peace. So, I don't know. I just wish … I mean, if we are being honest with each other … why? That's all I want to really know truthfully, Mark."

Looking at her hands again, Steph on the inside was relieved that she finally, even if it didn't come out 100% detailed as she had planned, said what it was that she wanted to say. Looking up at Mark, who was still sitting back on his hands, studying her, Steph finally kept her gaze there, finally feeling like she could face him. Sitting up now and slapping his hands together to get rid of the dirt, his pecks bouncing up and down from even the slightest of movement, looking into her gorgeous brown eyes, and obviously seeing the hurt that resided in them, Taker finally spoke up. "Since we're being honest, yeah, I did everything you said I did. Why? Honestly Stephanie, because I wanted to." Saying that, knowing it was going to shock her, which it did, her face literally turning into stone, Taker reached out and massaged her cheek in his hand, continuing, "I did it to honestly piss Vince off, to get what I wanted, which was your daddy's company. You were nothing more than a pawn."

Feeling absolutely sick to her stomach with Mark's revelation, Stephanie began to mentally kick herself. _"How could I have been so stupid? Here I was, having every emotion running wild inside of me because of him, and all he thinks of me as is a pawn? Bradshaw was right: I am a plaything!"_ Before she could continue beating herself up, Taker remarked, "You wanted the truth, you're going to get it. Yeah, at first, I had absolutely no interest in you, but, over time, that changed." Taking his hand and rubbing them through her curly hair, Taker said, "Stephanie, you know me as well as anybody else: when I want something, I take it. Is it right? Depends on who you're asking. But, would you have allowed anyone else to do what I have done to you?"

Steph, not knowing exactly what he meant, squinting her eyes a bit and shaking her head, asked, "What are you talking about, like, kidnap me, Mark, how could I…?"

"I mean," cutting her off, "What we did back at the house. Me taking you. Would you have let anyone else, other than me, do that to you?"

Mouth dry as the Sahara, Steph knew what the answer was, and it was an emphatic no. Truth be told, there was just something about Mark that she liked. She didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, it was turning her inside out. Looking down and shaking her head, Taker said, "Exactly. Stephanie, what I did to Vince and what I did to you were both on a professional level and a personal level. Professional with Vince, personal with you. If it makes you feel any better, then, I'm sorry, but I'm really not, Steph. Not by a long shot. I got what I wanted on both ends, and whether you realize it or not, you got what you wanted to."

Steph, laughing a bit out loud at his pomposity, couldn't believe that he, after all what he had done to her and her family, was sitting up here offering an apology, and within the same breath, had the nerve and the audacity to take it all back? Looking at him, Steph, disbelief in her voice, said, "You're impossible, you know that? All you can tell me is that you're sorry, but since you got what you wanted, you're really not? Mark, what about what _I _want? What if _I _want to go back to my _real_ home, to go back to my _real_ bed, be around my _real_ friends, be around my _real_ family? What about that? Do you even care?"

Shrugging, coming off as an insufferable jackass, Taker callously replied, "So? Steph, you just told me that your friends are afraid to be around, right? Well then, if that's the case, I don't think they were ever your true friends to begin with. Second, like I keep telling you, Vince and Shane are not who you think they are, and in Shane's case, you don't have to look too hard into the crystal ball to figure that one out. Vince, for all it's worth, did you more harm than good. Why not call the cops on me? Why not have me thrown under the jail? Press charges? Vince has tons of lawyers. Hell, I've personally met a couple of them." Looking down so Stephanie couldn't see his evil glimmer in his eye, thinking back to when he literally took the breath away from Matthew, Taker looked back up ferociously and said, "You know why he didn't Stephanie? Because he wanted to save face for his precious WWF. Again, who and what comes first, business or family? And speaking of family, has Vince made Sable your official stepmother yet?" Before disgust could rise in her voice, Taker, rubbing her face now, said to her, "Steph, as my wife, you you'll never have to worry about that again. I'm never going to subject you to anything you don't want to be subjected to. Ever."

Stephanie's thoughts were so all over the place, she didn't know what to think. On one hand, maybe Mark was right about her friends back in Connecticut. If they could bail on her when she needed them the most, maybe they weren't her real friends. She had honestly thought about that notion once, but she was so vulnerable, she didn't want to give in to the thought. At the time, she felt all alone, and was under the impression that she needed her friends to cope and heal, but none of them had been around when the going got tough for her, so maybe Mark did make a valid point on that account. And Shane, maybe Taker was right about him, as well. Over the past few weeks, she and Shane, who were closer than siblings until recently, had really drifted apart, mainly due to Shane's ego and obsession with power and money. Shane didn't even seem to care that Taker was stalking her; all he seemed to care about was his new position within the Corporation. But Vince? Even with the Sable drama, Vince had done everything he possibly could have done to keep her safe. Stephanie knew the name of more police officers than she cared to remember. She had checked into hotels under various different aliases, Ava Miller, Jennifer Roberson, Samantha Davis, just to name a few, because she and Vince were terrified of using her real name. They were even thinking about hiring the Big Show as her personal bodyguard, then when things dissolved at WrestleMania, that plan completely fell through, as well.

Knowing that Mark had a very formulated opinion about Vince that quite frankly was not going to change, Steph opted to changed the subject. "What about Christian?" Taker's face frowning up a bit, retorted in a not so subtle voice, "What about Christian?"

Raising her eyebrows, Steph, looking around again, looking very uneasy, said, "Mark, I saw his back when I was tidying up his room upstairs, and before that, I heard all those whipping noises in the warehouse. He's walking with a limp, he's acting as your chauffeur, he carries your bags, I mean, why?"

Smirking at her innocence, just like the question before, Taker gave a very straightforward answer, "Stephanie, I've been in the WWF for almost 9 years. I know the ins and outs of the company just as much, if not more, than your old man does. I was here when things were good and when things were bad, and I'm still here." Sniffing, rubbing his nose, he continued. "Now with that being said, I have a lot of stroke backstage, you and everybody else with a little common sense knows that. When you decide to roll with me, Mark Calaway, the Undertaker, whomever, you decide to put loyalty above everyone and everything, because you're reaping the benefits off of my name. When you cross me, there's no going back, except …", holding one finger up in front of Stephanie's face, "…this one time. In order for Christian to prove himself to me, in order for the Brood to prove themselves to me, then they're going to have to work for it, from square one all over again, especially Christian, because he's failed me on more than one occasion. They're going to endure whatever it is that I dish out, and there's all there really is to it. Does that make sense to you?"

Although feeling the beating that Taker had put on Christian was a bit excessive, and not wanting to continue with that line of questioning, since he seemed so passionate about it, Steph moved on. "And what about Ryan?"

Sticking his tongue in his cheek, Taker asked again, "What about her?"

Playing with her shirt now, Steph said, "I mean, Mark, honestly, what did you do to her? Why is she acting the way she acts now? Why did she slap Kenny? She attacked Tori for absolutely no good reason, Mark, she looks at me like I killed her entire family. Like, what's, what's wrong with her?"

Smiling to himself, Mark knew that with the first female addition to the Ministry, Saphirra could be a very valuable asset to his human arsenal. Already she had proven that she was willing and able to go the extra mile for him, and that would especially benefit him when he got in tight situations. Smiling, giving Steph the chills, Taker said, "She's just found herself; she just needed the right person to bring it all out."

Asking point blankly, Stephanie blurted out, "Did you?"

Smiling again, rubbing his chin hair, as if he was thoroughly proud of himself, Mark answered again, "Why not? Maybe that explains the reason why she chased around so many men, because she wanted to be a person she wasn't. I didn't do anything to her that she didn't already have in mind. All she needed was a little persuasion."

Afraid to ask the next question, Stephanie, gathering her courage again, still looking down, asked simply, "Did you have sex with her?"

"No. But If I did, I don't think that would change anything between us. Saphirra made the choice she wanted to make. She became the person she wanted to be." Then, taking his hand and lightly stroking her collarbone, Taker added on, "As you'll soon be too."

Perplexed, Steph, finally looking up, baffled, ask Taker, "Mark, what are you talking about? I know who I am." Tilting his head some, resting his weight on his hands again, Taker, with that devious look on his face, smiled lightly and asked, "Steph, how old are you?" Playing with her fingers, looking down once more, Steph replied, "Mark, you know I'm twenty two." Sitting up again and tilting her head back up, forcing her to look into his piercing green eyes, Taker said, "Exactly. You're twenty two. Why is it that _daddy_ still treats you like a fourth grader? Tell me, do you like being conservative?"

"In conservative, are we talking like politics, because …"

Cutting her off by waving off what she was about to say, Taker said, "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah. Like, conservative in the way you act. The way you dress. I've seen your clothes Steph, and you dress like you're a Harvard Law graduate. Oversized sweaters, button down collar shirts, skirts past your knees, slacks, all the time, those pitiful Mary Poppins, Punky Brewster shoes and socks, I mean, are you two or twenty two? Fortunately…" kissing her lips lightly, then trailing his hand down the side of her face, "…I could see the woman behind the girl.

Looking at him sideways, Steph retorted, "Well, Mark, everyone in Greenwich dresses like that, you've been to my house. It's, you know, how we dress, since we're in polite society and all."

Giving off one of those rare occasional chuckles, which had nothing to do with raising global warfare, Taker coughed out, "Yeah, I've seen Pete Gas and Rodney." Hitting him lightly in the chest, Steph also gave out an honest laugh herself. "Stop it. Those are my brother's friends." Smiling, then looking down, because Taker had a glint in his eye that she hadn't seen before, Taker picked up where they left off at, picking up both hands with his and cupping them. "Stephanie, you're twenty two under lock and key. I bet tonight was the first time you were on a motorcycle, huh?"

Steph, smiling a small bit, said, "Yeah, but to be fair, a lot of people go their whole lives without ever even putting their finger on a motorcycle, let alone ride one." Nodding, knowing Steph had a valid point, Taker retorted, 'True, but tell me then, what do _you_ want to do now that you're not under Vince and Linda's thumb anymore?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say I'm under their thumb, but there are a lot of things people want to do when they have the opportunity," Stephanie said looking down at their entangled hands. "Like, I've always wanted a puppy. Doesn't matter what breed, I just wanted one. My parents, as you know, they aren't the greatest pet lovers. I don't know, there's a lot, I just haven't put my mind to it yet."

Rubbing his hands over her hers, Taker said almost excitedly, "Exactly what I mean, Steph. With this group, with the Ministry, you…", taking his finger and tapping her nose lightly, "…can be yourself."

_"Looking at things from Mark's perspective, maybe he has a point,"_ Stephanie began thinking to herself. _"Maybe I do need to start doing things a little bit differently." _

So preoccupied in her thoughts, Steph looked down suddenly to see Mark tugging on the bottom of her shirt. Not even attempting to put up a fight, Taker lifted Step's shirt over her head, exposing the cups of her breast inside her black bra. Reaching behind her to unfasten the clasps in the back, Stephanie allowed him to do so, exposing her cream colored breasts and small brown circles around them. Because it was the perfect temperature outside, Steph, sitting there with her chest exposed, wasn't cold or hot, and with Mark's hands stroking her all over, she felt a surge of heat roll through her wherever he touched. Licking on her neck this time, tasting her natural, sweet flesh, Taker hooked a finger inside the waistband of her sweatpants, pushing them down on either side, whispering in her ear to take her shoes off, exposing the black pair of panties she had, as well. Soon, Stephanie was completely naked in front of him once again. Looking down at Mark, who was now cupping both butt cheeks, kneading her ample derriere, as he was simultaneously semi-lying down with her, Steph felt the wetness growing between her thighs intensifying. Feeling over the crouch of her panties, Taker licked inside Stephanie's ear, sending a thunderous chill all over her body, asking, "Where's your tampon?"

Steph, who had chill bumps all over her body, looked down at him and said lightly, "I wasn't, I wasn't spotting." Revealing that once again sinister grin, Taker into her eyes and said pointedly, "Good."

Lying his head down on his shirt, Taker, with one arms wrapped around Steph's waist, his other hand within the waistband of his own pants, pushed his pants below his waist, generously sucking on Steph's right nipple, causing her to arch her back in pleasure. Putting her hands on Taker's chest, Stephanie leaned her head all the way back, her hair falling down her back, moaning out, enjoying the moment. Feeling herself grow wetter with every suck across her nipple, Steph, before she could say or do anything, felt Taker slide his finger across her clit. Biting his shoulder, moaning and trembling all over, Steph felt Mark's penis slowly pressing into her. Biting down on his shoulder again, only a hint of pain filling her and Taker continued to press into her, going all the way down to the halfway point, Steph continuing to bite down at his shoulder, taking her tongue and licking over his shoulder, crying out as Taker pumped into her with a long, hard stroke, the pleasure from it sending ripples through her entire body. Pumping into her again, slow and hard, Stephanie, which was on a rare occasion, swore out, "Shit!", and began panting loudly, as Taker snaked his hands through her scalp, pulling her hair back, causing her to arch her back, and then, without notice, pushed her head down to his, kissing her with vigor, their tongues overlapping passionately, as he continued to drive into her with deliberate pumps. Smacking her left butt check with a small amount of force, causing Steph to gurgle out, their lips and tongues still touching, Taker pushed Steph's head back some and looked into her eyes, with bright wickedness and asked her, "Who does this belong to," and with "this", he brought his hand from around her butt, and pressed it over Stephanie's pulsating bud, making her scream out again.

Yelling, almost a fever pitch now, Stephanie panted out, "You, baby, you! Oh, my God, you!" Still tickling her sensitive flesh, pumping into her at the same time, Steph felt her whole body unraveling. There were no thoughts of Shane, Linda, Vince, no one at that moment mattered but she and Mark. Suddenly, Taker began slowing his movements, almost to a halt. Looking down to see what had distracted him, Taker told Stephanie very cruelly, "Beg for it." Puzzled, all Steph could get out was an "I … I", before Taker pumped into her again surprisingly, taking his fingers and wrapping them around her throat, while the other was in her head, pulling her down, and growling out, "That's not begging. I said, beg for it," then he pulled out of her almost to the head of his cock, crashed back into her again, taking his severely erect shaft out again, Stephanie stumbling over her words, anxious for him to return to her, began mouthing out her desires. "Please, please, please, oh dear God, please, please Mark, baby, please …"

Re-gripping her hair again, leaning up to lick her neck, while also keeping Steph at bay from further sexual action, Taker looked up at Steph, a torturous look in his eyes, asked her with malice, "Please what, Stephanie? Please, who?" About to go mad with with wanting, Stephanie at the top of her lungs, although usually mild and soft spoken, howled, "Daddy! Please, daddy! Dad-daddy-da… I can't … I can't…" Feeling she had fulfilled her duties, Mark plunged back into her.

Although noting her prior virginity, he brought Steph back down, chest to chest, by her hair and throat, and with her behind spiked in the air, he lifted himself up by the hips, holding her in place while he pushed all of himself into her, causing Steph to lose it upon impact. Holding her there, Steph, still firmly in position, somehow arched her back into a "U" shape, digging her nails into Taker's shoulders and back, while she screamed out in ravishing bliss. Her vision got blurry, her head felt as if it was spinning, parts of her body got uncontrollable tingles inside of them, and a volcanic eruption came crashing down upon her. Unable to keep her balance from the constant quivers that had taken over her body, Steph huffed and puffed inside Mark's neck, as he, with one last self-serving push, a deep hollow, guttural growl, escaping his lips, emptied himself inside his wife. For the first time ever, Steph felt a warm, filling liquid spewing inside of her, causing her to sob within Taker's neck.

Falling back onto his shirt, his arm fastened safely around Steph's back and waist, he and Stephanie's chest touching one another's, both of them spent with overwhelming emotion, lie there groggily as the sun slowly began to creep up behind them


	30. Make the Right Choice

As Stephanie lie on top of Mark, her entire body giving off a delicious hum, Steph couldn't help but to notice how calm and peaceful everything felt. This was truly one of the first time in weeks that she actually felt at peace, and the scary part about all that was, at both ends of the spectrum, Mark had taken away her peace and seemingly brought it back. Leaning up some to face him, not a word was said between the two for at least a good thirty seconds or so, each one of them tired from their recent sex session. That's when Steph's mind began to wander again. Pressing her lips together, Stephanie said lightly, the palms of her hands lying flat on Taker's chest, "Mark, I'm not on birth control."

You didn't have to be the brightest bulb in the box to know how babies were made, and as of right now, Stephanie didn't want one. She knew what Mark had done, and if he had done the same thing he just done, releasing himself into her the first time they had had sex, then they might be in a world of trouble. Leaning up, Taker's semi-erect penis still inside of her, Taker brought his hands to her hips. Looking into her eyes, he asked without caution, "Is that a problem?" Surprised by his bravado, covering her breasts again, before Taker had to remove her hands again, Steph said with urgency, "Mark, yes, it is! I don't even know if you did the first time, you know …"

"Go off?", Taker said matter of factly.

Her face turning red with color, Stephanie nodded and looked around for her clothes and said, "Yeah, if that's how you want to put it." Grabbing her shirt off the ground and holding her hands to her chest, looking mildly up now, she asked, "Did you?"

"Did I what?" Although Taker knew exactly what she was talking about, he had no intentions on being honest, at least not right now. He had plans for Stephanie, and whether she was coming along for the ride as a willing passenger or not was entirely on her, but he knew that at the end of the ride, she'd be 100% on board. "You know … do that … the first .. the first time?"

"Did I go off in you the first time?"

"Yes."

Lying through his teeth, Taker looked directly in Stephanie's eyes and said, "Nope." Relieved a bit, Stephanie however knew that it only took one time for any woman to get pregnant, and she wasn't ready for that experience right now. Things weren't kosher. Her daddy probably was making plans right now to murder him, and a baby would only complicate matters. With Taker helping her put on her bra and shirt again, Stephanie added, trying to add some stability to her hair, "I think I need to be."

Standing up now and pulling up his pants, lacing up the string to his sweats, Taker looked down at Stephanie and asked, "Need to be what?"

"On birth control … if we're … you know … going to keep … you know…"

Smirking wildly now, folding his arms up in his chest, Taker extended his hand to Stephanie, helping to pull her up, then grabbing by her the waist, said, "I thought you wanted to go back home? You know, your _real one _in Greenwich."

Doing that classic Vince McMahon gulp, Stephanie, although initially feeling that way, and in a way still did, but not as much as once before, was just too conflicted mentally. Truth be told, she was afraid to death that Linda and Vince, if she ever got back home, would have her go to the hospital to take a rape test. Her parents knew she was still a virgin, and although she knew that Mark didn't forced sex onto her, how was she supposed to explain to them that she allowed him to have sex with her? But then if she chose to stay, then Mark would probably think she was easy, that she wanted this _new life_ that he had concocted for her, and she didn't necessarily want that, either. All Stephanie knew was that just wasn't ready to make such an earth shattering decision right now and didn't know why Mark was making her choose. It just wasn't fair!

Looking down again at the flowers and grass on the ground, Stephanie said, "Mark, I do … I mean … what I'm saying is … I don't think you're going to stop … you know … and if we keep doing … _it_ … then you know how babies are made. I'm not ready to be a mom and all that stuff … and how would we explain it to people? They already think you're the devil. People are going to think you abused me or something, you know?"

Taking both hands and rubbing his fingers though her scalp, then drawing his hands down her back, and finally settling them at her waist, Taker told Stephanie in his most sincerest sounding voice, "Stephanie, look at me." Looking up at the man who had done all these crazy things to her over the past few weeks, who was now sounding more like her protecter than her captor, Taker said, "You can if you want to. It's your choice, ok? If you want to go back home, fine. Matter of fact, I'm weary to have you around this many men anyway. It's not place for a woman like yourself. And if you want to get on birth control, fine, by all means. But, don't you think you should only get on birth control if we're still going to be having sex?" Rubbing his thumb over her chin now, he continued, "If you go back home, then they'll be no need for birth control. Remember, I'll only see you every Monday, if you show up to Raw or not. But honestly, Stephanie, the choice is on you."

Looking up at him, Stephanie still couldn't decide what she wanted to do, so she tried to reverse some of her concerns back on to him. "And what if I decide to stay?"

Massaging her waist now, Taker answered, "Well, if you decide to stay, you stay. I won't force you to do either one. What you do is strictly on you. As far as the birth control thing is concerned, Steph, you're my wife." Reaching down to touch her black wedding band for the first time, twisting it about her finger, Taker continued, "I honestly don't feel like I should have to limit myself, because I won't. But, if you want to get some kind of contraceptive, be my guest, but," tapping her nose lightly, Stephanie looking up at him innocently, "That's only if you choose to stay. It's your choice."

_"So now he's giving me choices now? I didn't have a choice when he started stalking me. I didn't have a choice when he abducted me, when he forced me into marriage, but now, now that's he's stolen my dad's company, now I have a choice?" _Disgusted, Stephanie for the first time in a while, began to wise up, slapping Mark's hands away from her. Looking up at his six foot ten frame with disgust, Stephanie, upset beyond control, yelled at him, "So now, Mark Calaway, after all you've done to me, stalking me, abducting me, forcing me into marriage, losing my virginity to you, which had to be the icing on top of the cake for you, _after_ you steal my father's company from him, you _now_ give me a choice? What kind of fool do you take me for? You know, you may be older than me, and you may think you're the "master of the mind games", but you can't continue to manipulate me. I won't let you!"

Losing his complete patience, which is something he rarely ever did, Taker reached out and grabbed Stephanie by both arms, shaking her as he did such, causing her already messy and matted hair to fly all over the place. Although his voice was still low, nothing suggested that it had any sorts of calm about it. In fact, it was just the opposite. "Is that what you think, _little girl_?" Startled by how one second she was a "woman" then a "little girl", Stephanie opened her mouth to protest, but she was cut off by his razor sharp voice, "Is that what you think? Let me tell you one thing, if I wanted you three months ago, I could have had you. Despite what you say about your little virginity being taken, I didn't force anything on you that you didn't already want. You're no different than Saphirra. I'm giving you a choice, and you can take either route, the road to take is on you, but don't play games with me. You won't win. I won't let you."

Throwing her back a bit and walking away to sit on his bike, Stephanie, upset, confused, lost, hurt, mentally drained, and agonizing over staying with a man who was like candy almost: good for the sweet tooth, bad for the soul, not knowing what to do or what to think, did the only thing she could think of: she began to cry. Putting her hands over her face and walking to a nearby tree, distraught, Steph cried. Her life was spiraling out of control, through no fault of her own, and she was powerless to stop it. She didn't know what Mark wanted from her. Was she to go back to Greenwich now and live a supposed normal life even thought it ripped apart now? He had married her, she was forced to sign a marriage certificate, and even though she always wanted to annul her marriage, or at least thought she wanted to, what would happen in the mean time? What would she tell people? Hanging her head from the sorrow Taker had placed upon her, Steph continued to ball. That's all she could think about doing. She had so many different emotions balled up inside of her, and finally they were all letting themselves out. Hearing the grass rustling behind her, Steph didn't even have time enough to turn around before Taker came behind her and wrapped his muscled arms around her body, entrapping her to him, her back facing his chest.

Kissing on the side of her ear now, trying to sooth her sorrows, Taker shushed Stephanie lightly, kissing her on the side of her face. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Steph," continuing to kiss on her face, rubbing his hands over her arms, while she continued to sob silently, "Stop crying, ok? You ain't got nothing to cry for." Tears falling shamelessly down her cheeks, Stephanie replied through sobs, "Mark, yes, I do. You don't understand what you've done to me, and if you do, you don't even care. It's all about you…" Biting her earlobe lightly, causing Steph to stop dead in her tracks, Taker whispered into Stephanie's ear, "How's that? Huh? Steph," now taking his hands and going underneath her shirt, rubbing her bare stomach with both hands, said, "How is it about me? Steph, I'm giving you the opportunity to do whatever it is that you want. Whatever you dear old dad has in store for me as far as business goes, that shouldn't concern you. What should concern you is the fact that unlike your brother and your old man, _I_ actually care about you."

Letting that soak in for a moment, the air seemed to still around them. Stephanie's brain couldn't handle all of this stress. _"So now, Mark cares about me?"_ Shaking her head, trying to convince herself that Mark was just as evil as everyone said he was, looking down, Stephanie replied, "If you cared about me, why'd you do all this stuff to me? Mark, it doesn't add up." Turning her around to face him, bending his body down to hers, Taker replied, with his arms around her waist, "It doesn't make sense to _you_ because _you_ just can't see it right now. You're upset, that's ok. The important thing to remember here Steph is this: _you're_ Mrs. Calaway now, and I do …", taking his hand and slowly brushing her hair from her face, looking down at her again with a bright passion in his eyes, finally said, "…care about you."

Slowly backing up and putting his back to her, facing his motorcycle, Stephanie was every bit of lost and confused as she had ever been. She was so undecided she was literally about to drive herself mad with overwhelming thoughts of what if's. And Mark admitting that he actually cared about her, and with the realization that Stephanie was actually beginning to care about him too, was baffling to her. She couldn't possibly love her kidnapper, but why did she feel the way that she was feeling? Was she going through Stockholm Syndrome? Holding his hand out to her, Taker turned back to look at Stephanie, who was hugging herself, her face still looking at the ground, and said to her, "Come on. Let's get you home." Stephanie, knowing what home he meant, and it wasn't the one she grew up in in Connecticut, looking up at him, then turning her head away briefly, extended her hand out to meet his, as well, lacing their fingers as Taker lead them back to his bike.

…If only Stephanie could have seen that menacing sneer across his face.

* * *

><p>As Taker and Steph rode back up the lone highway, Steph pressed her head against Taker's back and shoulder, arms braced carefully around him, as they made their way back home. Steph, of course, had a lot to think about, but her mind was too wrapped up in the fact that Mark told her that he cared for her. If he did, he had a funny way of showing it. Abducting her, forcing her to marry him, spanking her, making her clean up his house; what was his deal? On top of all that, they had sex, not once, but twice, and just when she thought she had him figured out for the master manipulator that he was, he cared about her? Steph deep down inside really did want to believe that Mark was no good for her. Everyone he had come in contact with in the past few months had suddenly transferred their admiration for him, even if they didn't like him personally, for being a man of character and class, to utter revulsion. That, coupled with the fact that he had done so much, not only to her, but the Shamrock and Ryan, literally ripping them apart, hanging the Bossman from the Cell at WrestleMania, and stealing the company right from under Vince's nose, should have been answer enough for Stephanie… but it wasn't. When she got back to Mark's place, the first thing she should do was grab the nearest phone and dial for help… but she didn't want to do that. Not now at least. Because as bad as she wanted to tell herself otherwise, Stephanie was developing feelings for Taker, and she was helpless in stopping them.<p>

Still trying to make sense of it all, Steph allowed herself to actually drift away on Taker's broad back, but still having the sound mind to keep her hands embraced around his waist tightly. Once she felt the bike sway to the left and the engine cutting off, Stephanie began to wake herself up, but not before Taker could whisk her up in his arms, personally carrying her into the house and up the stairs, kissing her along the way. Once they got into the bedroom, Taker commandeered them into the bathroom, where, once inside, while manipulating Stephanie's legs around his waist, filled the tub with warm water, adding a bit of bubble bath in with it, causing the water to rise with the soapy suds. Taking Steph's shirt and bra off and flinging it on the floor, Taker placed Stephanie's feet flat on the floor, pulling her to him once again, a playful shriek escaping her lips, as he kissed her passionately, pulling her pants and panties down to the floor, Stephanie helping him do so. Taking two fingers and massaging within her moist folds again, Stephanie moaned inside Taker's mouth, arching her back, pressing her body more into his. Walking her up the steps to the tub, Steph sat her down in the warm and bubbly water, turning the nob to stop the water flow. Admiring her true, natural beauty, and how she was simply sitting back and allowing the water to massage her aching body, Taker stared at her hungrily for a moment, before taking his own clothes off, revealing his naked body, his ripped and heavily tattooed arms, his stomach muscles clenching with fever, and his long throbbing rod almost ceasing to wait, desperately wanting to seek refuge inside her tight and inviting snatch.

Walking into the tub and nuzzling up behind Stephanie, who was moving a loofa across her chest, Taker took the sponge away from her, beginning to rub it across her shoulders and back, and after freeing the areas of suds, kissed on the sensitive flesh between her neck and shoulders, cupping her left breast lightly. Leaning her head back, relishing in the fact that Mark was treating her body so delightfully, Steph, feeling Mark growing between her cheeks, turned around to look at him astonishingly, finding it absolutely hard to believe that he, even after the two times that they had done it already, was ready to go again. Generally amazed, asking, "Again?", Taker nodded only once, before he bent her over slightly within the tub, pressing his rock hard penis back inside of her, which was both welcoming and inviting all at once, her body clearly getting used to his size now. Steph, spreading her legs some on instinct, leaned her head back, and Taker continued to suck on her neck, while with his other hand, gave her right breast some attention, while his left hand reached between her legs, taking two fingers and enveloping them between her now puffy lips, his thumb taking its rightful spot over her clit again, all the while Taker stroked back and forth lightly within her, teasing her inner beings. Moaning out, "Oh, God!", Steph felt like the entire world was spinning again. Feeling Steph on the brink of climax once more, Taker slowly eased out of her, leaving Steph pouting and whining for his return. Feeling as if she had settled down some, Taker re-entered her ever so carefully, leaning back and placing his hands over her hips, pumping into her with precision. But this time, it wasn't just sex. This time, it was far more personal and intimate, Taker's strokes within her more slow than fast, more smooth than rugged, his suckling on her neck was more delicate, his tongue lapping over her flesh several different times, than crude, and his fingers below took more time familiarizing themselves within her tight, blossom colored lips.

Twice more, every time Steph was about to go over the edge, Taker, making her go mad with wanting, pulled himself out of her, waiting for her crowning moment to pass over, before he slowly dove back into her. Finally, when she couldn't stand it anymore, her hands on the edge of the tub balled up into a heap, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head back, Taker crashed his hips into her bare bottom, holding himself there while Stephanie intense relief whitewashed her entire body, a combination of sweat from the sex and from the heat of the bath misting her her entire upper body, as she crumpled back into Taker's awaiting arms and chest.

After regaining his composure, Taker found the sponge within the bath, and continued to wash over her, and after they were both done, picked her up and carried her featherweight body out onto the floor, where he proceeded to wrap her up in a fluffy white towel, drying her off. Taking her by the hand and walking her to the bed, Taker, still naked, kissed Stephanie until her back hit the bed spread. Wrapping her arms around him, Stephanie was lost in a sea of bliss. Even though she knew in the back of her mind all of this, what they were doing, was wrong, she couldn't help but to finally love the fact that she was being loved. Standing straight up, Stephanie, catching an eyeful of his sheer manhood, smiled to herself. Pulling back from her, Taker told her softly, "Come on, we gotta get you dressed."

Smiling, Steph, for once not filled with shyness, asked with an eyeful of man, "Dressed for what?" Walking off a bit, Taker, giving full rear end tease, turned around and looked, with his wet hair falling over his back, and said, "Your flight. You are going home, right?" Turning his back to her completely now, Stephanie, for whatever reason, felt her heart sank. Yes, she had told him that she wanted to go back home, well, to her home in Greenwich, but that was before all of this. That was before she began feeling a certain way about Mark, and now, she was going back to Connecticut? Looking back at her again, still having not covered up, Taker asked nonchalantly, "Something wrong?"

Stephanie, sitting up now, with the towel stilled wrapped around her, looked up and Taker and asked gently, "I thought I was home?" Hearing something that he hadn't quite heard in her voice yet, Taker turned his head back to the direction of the bathroom, smiling evilly to himself, then turning around to face her again, looked down at her and said, "I don't know, are you?" Scooting off the bed fully and standing up, Stephanie, reaching down deep inside and pulling up the courage of a lion, dropped her towel right in front of him, allowing the towel to fall at her feet, exposing her naked body to him willingly for the first time. Looking down at the floor, then back up at her again, Taker rubbed his hand around his chin, smirking openly now, the look of Satan himself all across his face. Stephanie, knowing Mark was somewhat shocked by what she had just done, said with reassurance, "I thought I was."

Walking up to her and picking her up, Taker carefully dropped Stephanie back onto the bed, her hands entangling themselves across her shoulders and head, as he once again took her, right then and there.


	31. A Change in Appearance

After maybe another forty five minutes worth of sex, Stephanie, completely worn out and spent, was pleasantly passed out on the bed, her neck a testament to the almost near constant sex that she and Taker had engaged in for the past few hours. Standing over her nude and angelic body, which was hidden from view under the covers, Stephanie only giving off light breathing, was the near picture of perfection. Looking down at Stephanie lying in his bed naked, Taker couldn't help but to revel in the fact that finally, after months and months of deliberate and careful planning, he was _finally_ getting what he deserved: control over the WWF, control over Stephanie, and soon, he'd have the WWF Title around his waist to compliment all of his wonderful accomplishments.

Looking back down at his woman again, while he casually put on a T-Shirt, Taker smiled to himself wickedly. Whether Stephanie knew it or not, she was now a willing participant in his Ministry, and like all of the other Ministry members, had submitted to his will. However, unlike everyone else, Stephanie was to submit not only in mind, body, and soul, but also sexually. Yes, his plans for her had only begun, her training not even close to complete, and when he was finished with her, Stephanie would be his own personal well-oiled machine. Her entire life would circle around his, she'd anticipate his every want and need, she'd be totally under his control, and then truly, there'd be no stopping him. Of course he knew that with his plans, there'd might be some reluctance, especially when it came to the welfare of other people, and Taker was totally expecting that. But true to form, just like Saphirra, Taker had already seen the potential in Stephanie. After all, her last name at one point was McMahon, and before long, she'd be seeing things through tunnel vision. All he needed now was time, and if anyone really knew Taker, then they knew that's all he had.

Putting on a pair of black jeans, a pair of socks, and a red bandana across his head, Taker made his way down the stairs, calling out for Paul again. It didn't take long to find him because Taker knew that more than likely, Paul was in his most favorite part of the house: the kitchen. Entering the room, Taker went to the refrigerator and removed himself a bottle of water, completely ignoring Paul sitting on the bar stool, eating a homemade footlong. Turning around to look his mentor in the face, Taker, removing the cap from the bottle and guzzling the water down his throat, waited until Paul noticed him. Looking up smiling from his sandwich, Paul, trying to be as serious as possible, said to him finally, "Oh, so sorry, I didn't see you there." Chuckling a small bit and rolling his eyes, Taker leaned over on the bar in front of Paul, his hair falling over both shoulders. Watching Paul devour his sandwich for a moment, Taker finally said, "I need you to do me a favor today."

Finally putting his sandwich down for a moment, taking a napkin and dabbing at the side of his mouth, Paul asked curiously, "What kind of favor? Where's your new bride?"

"Upstairs. Listen. I need you to go to the — for me."

Biting his sandwich again, almost shocked, Paul, with a mouth full of food, asked baffled, "Why in the bwooh hell whould hi go der?"

"Paul, just do it. It's all part of the plan."

Swallowing, waving his hands in a form of surrender, Paul, not liking the fact that he had to drive all the way into town today, said flatly, "Ok, ok, fine, fine. When do you want it?"

Looking up and telling him, "Early as possible," Paul knew that was his cue to leave for his task. Grabbing his plate and wobbling off the stool, Paul motioned back at Taker with the plate in his hand and said, "You know what, Wendy, you're going to be the death of me, you know that?" Shrugging, smiling underhandedly, Taker looked up at Paul, who was at the side of the kitchen now, shaking his head. "You ain't even my son. But, I'll do it." Turning to walk away, Paul turned around and said again, "I'll have to drive all the way into town, all by myself, just for you, but I'll do it."

"Good," Taker said with amusement bouncing in his eyes.

Turning around again to leave out, Paul turned around once more and said and said to Taker, "It'll hurt my back, a chubby man like myself doing all that hard work, but I'll do it."

"Excellent."

Walking off once again, Paul came back, this time holding up a finger, with a legitimate question. "Oh, but before I go, now, how are we going to hide the fact that we did what we did to Vince and Shane on Smackdown!? Don't you think once we go to TV on Monday she's going to find out?"

Tilting his head to the side and saying blankly, "No," Taker motioned for Paul to come to him with his finger, just in case Stephanie had awaken and was nearby. Speaking lowly now, Taker told Paul, "She won't find out anything until I decide she's going to find out, understand? On Monday, we're going to make sure that no one mentions what happened to Vince and Shane out loud, including the two biggest independent loudmouths, Austin and Rock. If they do, we're going to finish them. Permanently."

Nodding abundantly and rubbing his hands together, Paul gave Taker his reassurance about Monday night, before leaving out the room completely this time, leaving Taker all along to mentally regale in his plans.

* * *

><p>Stirring in the bed, Stephanie, barely making out where she was, opened her eyes slowly, realizing her exact location now: inside Mark's bed … or was it her bed now? Her body was singing a wonderful and delightful tune after the love making they shared, and for whatever reason, Stephanie couldn't be happier. Mark had told her that he had cared about her, and although that completely came out of left field, Steph was taking the moment and running it with it, because the fact of the matter was, she had developed feelings for Mark, too. Stephanie didn't know how hard those feelings were right now, but one thing was for certain: they were definitely there.<p>

Sitting up in the bed now, stretching, letting the sheets fall beneath her breasts, Steph looked over at the clock on the wall, seeing it was a little past 1 o'clock in the afternoon, meaning that she had been slept quite a while now. They had done it twice that morning, the last time, however, they started out on the bed and ended up on the floor, so she had definitely regained some of her lost energy. Looking around, Stephanie got out the bed slowly, planting her feet flat on the ground, stretching once more, feeling the air wrap around her nude body. Before today, Steph rarely walked in her own room naked for more than just a few minutes, but now she was actually walking around a completely new house to her, bare, the thought alone exhilarating. Walking into the bathroom, Steph noticed that everything seemed to have been cleaned up while she was asleep. All of the water on the floor had been mopped up, their clothes were picked off the floor, and things were back in an orderly fashion. _"So on top of being a good lover, he cleans?" _Amazed, before going to the toilet to relieve herself, Stephanie looked around for a moment, making sure Taker wasn't sneaking up behind her, placing a lone finger inside of her vagina. The purpose was not that of pleasure, however, and the only reason she was probing inside of her own womanly areas was to make absolute certain Mark hadn't ejaculated inside of her again.

The one thing that Stephanie had respected about Mark, despite all of his faults, however, was the fact that he was always honest with her, brutal truth or not. Even with all the evil and demonic things that he had done in the past few weeks, he was always straightforward in what he wanted to do, and that included him telling her that now because he was married, he had plans on controlling himself, but since he gave Stephanie the option of using birth control, although the notion initially freaked her out, she now enjoyed the feeling that she had options to choose from. Stephanie was only twenty two and babies were not on the agenda for today, nor would they be for quite some time if she had her way. She still had a lot to see in the world, and she knew deep down inside, despite deciding to live with Mark and be his wife, things with Vince and Mark were far, far from over, and adding a baby into this tangled web would only complicate this real life soap opera.

But with choosing a contraceptive also meant that she had to choose a new doctor locally for all of her OGBYN needs. In fact, now that Stephanie was thinking of it, choosing to live with Mark not only meant changing her zip code, but it also meant that she had to get adjusted to a whole different way of living down south. When she visited here before, the people were always nice, friendly, and down to Earth, so she wasn't too afraid about meeting new friends. In fact, going back to Mark's point last night: if her friends back home in Greenwich could abandon her so easily when she needed them the most, then maybe they truly weren't her real friends, meaning she needed to find some new ones anyway. But also, other, more serious things had to be addressed as well, from personal finances to maybe the option of having children. Before she got herself in too much of a deep line of thinking, however, Stephanie changed the subject mentally. She and Mark still had a long way to go and she didn't want to spoil their initial happiness with such rigid thoughts.

Inspecting her finger now, Stephanie realized that Mark had gone back on his word and hadn't ejaculated in her. The second time that they had had sex, Steph felt Mark dumping all of his seed into her, and although the initial feeling was awesome, the warm sensation of him releasing himself into her semi-welcoming body, the worry after the fact wasn't. When they made love in the tub, and again in the bed, she hadn't felt anything, but she was still new to sex and wasn't quite sure what to feel for. Mark had told her that he wasn't going to limit himself, but it was wonderful that he had, because to Steph, that meant that he was actually taking some kind of initiative in being a good husband, meeting her half way on something. Smiling to herself, Steph relieved herself over the toilet and took a short shower, toweling herself off at the exit. Looking behind the bathroom door, there was a white robe, just in her size, hanging there. Wrapping it up around her body and walking back into the bedroom, Stephanie smelled the arousing aroma of food coming downstairs. Walking down the hallway, the aroma only seemed to get stronger as she continued to make her journey into the kitchen. Walking into the room, however, Steph was surprised to see Taker with his back to her, standing over the stove, skillet in hand, actually cooking.

Standing in the doorway, Taker turned around with a plate in his hand, greeting her in his booming voice, "Morn…Afternoon, Princess."

For whatever reason, hearing Mark call her "Princess" almost brought the Hoover Dam between her legs. Something about he let the word carelessly roll off his tongue attracted her, and she knew Mark knew that too, which is why he more than likely said it. Picking up a plate off the table, Taker, carefully and playfully eyeing Stephanie out the corner of his eye, returned to the stove, where he was actually preparing a meal. Stephanie couldn't believe it: Mark was actually cooking! Part of her couldn't believe it because he just didn't look like the type, and the other part of her couldn't believe it because wrestlers were never home at all to do much of anything, let alone cook._ "Wonder where he got his technique…"_ Even though Stephanie felt very guilty about Mark's situation with Vince, which she actually had a mind of speaking with him about today, truth be told, now that he was the new majority shareholder of the company, he could stay home as long as he wanted to.

Walking behind him back to the stove and making absolute certain that he was preparing the meal himself, Steph stood over him a bit, before he turned around playfully and asked, "Something you need?" Smiling for once, the shock still on her face, Steph said politely, "No, I just never envisioned a frying pan and you would ever meet."

"You know, I'm not a Neanderthal."

"Oh?" Steph asked smartly.

"No." Kissing her on her forehead lightly, Stephanie felt as if she wanted to melt. She had never felt so sensual in her entire life, and just off that little peck that Mark had given her right then and there almost threw her into overdrive. Putting the plate of food down on the table, Taker turned around and said, looking down at her, "Speaking of Neanderthals, didn't you have 'people' to do all this cleaning and cooking stuff for you back in Greenwich?"

Looking around nonchalantly, Steph replied, "Well, yeah. We didn't have live in butlers or anything, but we had housekeepers and gardeners and stuff that come throughout the week."

"Exactly my point."

Realizing Mark had a sharp sense of humor, and that she had prematurely lost this battle, Steph sat down at the table and feasted her eyes upon a delicious looking serving of grilled salmon, with a mango and pineapple salsa spread across it, lying on a bed of mixed greens. Sitting down in front of her and looking at her as if he wanted to take her once again, Stephanie looked down and began blushing, before picking her fork up and diving in. The taste was incredible, and Stephanie, still feeling Mark's gaze on her, looked up and decided to try to get him back for his little dig. "You know, this isn't half bad. Who cooked this, Ryan?" Folding his arms up and chucking a bit, leaning back in his chair, Taker replied, "Yeah, she would have if she was here, but she's not."

Looking around surprised, Stephanie asked, "Where is she?" In fact, looking around now and realizing how quiet the house was compared to yesterday, Steph continued to ask, "Where is everybody else?"

Picking up his water and looking at her as he replied, Taker put back down the glass and said, "House shows. Ryan's gone with them, but before she left, she cleaned up everything for you and laid you something to wear for today." If Ryan was the kind of woman she was a few weeks ago, Stephanie wouldn't have hesitated in calling her and thanking her for the kind gesture, but since she wasn't, Steph honestly didn't give it a second thought, but she did add on, "Well, do you think she'll actually be alright with all those guys, you know with her, with her track record and all?"

Biting his salmon and swallowing, Taker replied, "She'll be fine Steph, and as for you, we're going out today."

Smiling wildly from the surprise announcement, Stephanie replied joyfully, "Really? Where? I wasn't really expecting to go …"

"I know you weren't, and seeing you're my new wife and all, you need to get you a few new things, a lot actually. So I figured that we'd go into town and get you some new clothes and stuff. How'd that sound?" Smiling to herself now and loving the fact that Mark was two steps ahead of her in that regard, Stephanie replied back, "I'd like that." Reaching out and touching her hand, Taker looked at her again and said, "I thought you would."

After eating the meal, Taker lead Stephanie by the hand back upstairs, where he helped her to get dressed, all the while, showering her with affection; light kisses on the nape of her neck, him slowly creeping his hands across her body, embracing her from behind, all the while making Stephanie feel the happiest she had felt in months. There was simply no turning back for her now. She was still new to being in Mark's company, but the way she was feeling now, she was having trouble even imagining _not_ being in his presence.

Trying on the clothes that Ryan had picked out for her, however, felt weird a bit, because it was so unlike anything Stephanie would ever truly dress in. Ryan had picked out for her a pink button down cardigan, which was fine, but then she paired it with a violet blue tank top with spaghetti straps, a pair of deep ruby colored leather pants, and black leather boots, with a heel that looked to be at least four inches high, along with a bright blue small satchel purse. Worse of all, Ryan had outfitted her with panties, but no bra, so she had to wear the bra she wore from yesterday. Of course, it was the last of the 90s and everyone dressed like this, but she couldn't imagine Vince ever seeing her in this kind of attire. Even though Stephanie was an adult and could literally dress in anything she wanted to, she was always told that her choice of outfit was a reflection of her parents, which is the reason why she stuck to the conservative look majority of the time, if not all. Deciding to wear it anyway, but wearing the cardigan buttoned up, Stephanie in the bathroom mirror looking at herself in the reflection, all the sudden became panicked. Going back into the bedroom where Taker was putting on a pair of sneakers, Stephanie tried her best to approach her question correctly.

"Mark, I don't know if … you know .. women … um … but, do you have any kind of flat irons?"

Looking up at her new appearance and taking it all in, Taker watched as she sashayed away nervously, going back into the bathroom to agonize over her hair. "For?" Yelling out to the room, Steph must have had a lump in her voice the size of Rushmore, because her voice started to crack a bit. "My hair. It's a mess. I can't possibly go out like this." Although Stephanie had washed her hair this morning, it was all over the place. Whenever she washed it and didn't do anything to it immediately afterwards, it would naturally curl up and do its own thing, and Stephanie hated that. Her natural curls were always manageable, but she preferred her hair to be straightened at all times. Walking up behind her and placing his lips back of her neck, his arms wrapped around her tightly, Taker whispered into her ear, "I think you look fantastic."

Skeptical, Stephanie continued to pout, looking at her reflection in the mirror, with Mark standing right behind her, and said, "Humph. You're just saying that because you don't want to hurt my feelings. I look cheap."

"No, you look twenty two. And speaking of twenty two…" Without warning, Taker began to unbutton her cardigan, revealing her blue tank top. Once he began kissing on her shoulder, he suddenly took his index finger and pulled back on her bra strap, causing Steph to yell out in pain, as the strap recoiled and made an almost loud popping noise. "Hey!? What'd you do that for?" Rubbing her shoulder, Stephanie watched as he literally began talking off her cardigan, pulling her shirt over her head as he went. Once he got to her bra, he took that off, as well. Taking a moment to marvel her naked breasts, Stephanie had to tap Taker on the shoulder to remind him to pay attention to her face. "Oh, yeah. Now put your clothes back on, but lose the bra and wear your thing unbuttoned." A flash of color rising all over her face, Stephanie looked up at him and said wildly, "I can't go out without a bra on! People will see my … you know. And plus, that's not lady like." Sensing she needed some convincing, Taker actually grabbed her shirt again and put it back on for her, the form fitting design of it causing the bottom to scrunch up just below her belly button, then putting her cardigan back on without buttoning it up, turned her around in the mirror, having her to look at herself. "See. You look like an adult. In this century. My woman doesn't have to go around looking like the town librarian."

Although Steph admitted the look was something new for her, along with the hair, she gave a big sigh and decided to just go with it. It wasn't an everyday thing, at least not yet, and she was willing to try new things in her marriage if it made her man happy. Then it hit her. She had referred to Mark in her mind as "her man". Smiling almost from ear to ear now, Taker, putting his black shades on top of his head and the red bandana, reached his hand out to her and asked, "You ready?" Smiling, Stephanie gave a resounding yes, before Taker said, "That's my girl," swatting her on the butt a bit, exiting the room.


	32. Work Everyone

On their way back home for their recent shopping trip, even stopping by a self-serve ice cream parlor in Houston on their way back, Stephanie was on cloud nine. Just as she expected, the people down South had that warm and inviting attitude and charm about themselves that quite frankly others from around the country didn't seem to have, and she really did enjoy being in Mark's company. Mark had taken her to this huge shopping mall, the Galleria, where they seemed to shop for just about everything that she wanted or needed, going from store to store picking up various items, from designer clothes to scented candles, and what's more, he carried all of her bags, didn't whine about how long she took shopping, and actually engaged with her and the salespeople, giving his honest opinion about what looked good on her, what didn't, etc. He was even helping her further come out of her shell and comfort zone. While she did pick up a few pieces that were acceptable for a business or church like setting, Mark had insisted on her trying new things that were sexy, but not necessarily slutty, because as Mark reminded her while still shopping in one boutique, whispering in her ear gently, while also rubbing on her backside, which also caught the watchful eye of the salesperson, "Some things are only meant for my eyes and my eyes only."

Afterwards, Mark had decided to show Stephanie around various parts of Houston, since this was her new home and all. He showed her around exclusive areas of Houston, similar to what a Greenwich might be, in the River Oaks District, he showed her where to get the best down home Southern food, showed her even more shopping malls and centers, they explored the downtown area, and by the time that they had decided to head back home, night had fallen. Yes, that day had been glorious for Stephanie, and as she laid her head down in Mark's lap as he drove his heavy duty Chevy pickup back to their home, Stephanie, although she didn't want to spoil the mood, still had a few questions that were unanswered in her mind, so gathering her courage again, with her head still in his lap, Stephanie forged ahead.

"Mark?"

Still watching the road and answering her, but not necessarily looking down, Mark answered, "Mmm hmm…"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

Sighing, Steph blurted out, "Did you have sex with those two girls down in the basement, you know, the blonde and the red head?"

Taking a moment to look down at her, then back up at the road, Mark smiled to himself and thought, _"Ah, Bella and Dee Dee. Two girls who were always up for a good time."_ Looking down at Stephanie again, Mark began rubbing his right hand through Stephanie's curly locks, causing her to close her eyes at the wonderful sensation he was creating. That's when he asked, "Question: if I did, would you be upset?"

Steph knew that Mark already had a feeling that she indeed would be, so she gave him the only answer she could, "Honestly, yes. Mark, those were ring rats, and you know, we haven't used protection, and I don't know if you used that with them…"

"But, if it was _before_ we had sex, do you care about who I've had sex with before you in its entirety, like, everyone?"

Rolling her eyes because she felt Mark was trying to trip her up, Steph sneered, "No, but, you're being silly, Mark. You've probably had more women than the number of days in the year. I'm just concerned that you might have, you know… and then, what about us …"

Sensing where she was trying to take the conversation, still rubbing his hand through her head, Mark replied back, "If you want the truth, I'll give it to you. Yes, I did, well, at least with the blonde, the other one was just head…"

"She gave you fellatio?"

"If you want to get technical with it, yes. But realize this little one: I'm not necessarily stupid, if you catch my drift. I've been around long enough to know when to stay and play and when to leave my cards on the table. I'd never do anything to you to jeopardize you or your health. Does that answer your question?"

While it definitely did, and Stephanie was honestly hurt at his admission, she couldn't help but to think about something she hadn't thought of before: she was now married to a professional athlete, and growing up in the business, she knew what went on behind the scenes with these wives and girlfriends. There were ring rats all over the place, from city to city, waiting sometimes even in the building for certain superstars to accompany them to various clubs and hotels, and some of these guys were married and had families. Would Stephanie end up like them? Sitting up now and looking up at him, Stephanie, visibly upset, asked, "Well, Mark, isn't that _cheating_? You married me and then you had sex with them, and now you're going to be on the road and stuff, and all those girls, I don't …"

"You don't have to worry about anything. Stephanie, you're _my wife_, and I wouldn't give you up not for any woman on this face of this planet. Bella and Dee Dee were just blow offs. We hadn't had sex yet, but now that we have, rest assured, you don't have to worry about anyone or anything coming between us. I only have eyes for you, Princess."

Making sure she had Mark's solemn oath that he'd never have sex with any other woman other than herself, Steph, looking straight into his eyes now, asked, "Mark, do you absolutely promise? I mean, if we're going to do this, then we need to be honest with each other. I honestly don't know if I could stand the heartbreak."

Taking her hand and caressing it into his, Mark looked over while still driving and said calmly, "I absolutely promise." Then, he brought her hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

Although still mildly upset about Mark's admission, blushing furiously, Stephanie told herself once again that Mark was being honest with her. So far, he hadn't lied to her about anything, and to her, that's what mattered most. When she dated guys back in Greenwich, she'd almost need a lie detector test to make her boyfriends tell the truth about anything, so even though his words initially cut through her like a hot knife through butter, Stephanie nodded and tried to tell herself that now that she was Mark's wife, she didn't have to worry about anymore Bella's and Dee Dee's, that there'd only be her, and that no one else would matter, not to him, and definitely not to her. Looking over at Mark who was still eyeing the road, Stephanie asked another question.

"Well, if I could ask you another question…"

"You can."

"Thank you. Mark, what's going to happen to the company? I mean, what I'm asking is, are you not going to sell it back to my dad?"

"The company is going to be just fine. In fact, I look forward to doing great business with Linda, Vince, and everybody else." Looking over at Stephanie with that demonic glow in his eyes, Stephanie gulped and looked down, nervous to continue, but nonetheless said, "I mean, if I go to TV in San Diego, what if my dad sees me, and with you being the new majority shareholder by force, don't you think he'll try to take you court, have you arrested, or something like that?"

_"If anything, Vince is probably eating through a tube right about now, so he won't be anywhere near San Diego Monday, but just in case he is…"_ Looking back over at Stephanie, then taking one of her shoes off to massage her foot with his right hand, while his left hand was still on the steering wheel, Mark told Stephanie, "You worry too much. You don't need worry about a thing. Everything is well taken care of. I've already told you, _you_ have the final choice in anything and everything going forward. I wouldn't ever make you choose between your father and your husband."

Nodding, Stephanie, almost in a panic now, retorted, "I know, but baby, what if he sees me Monday? What am I supposed to do? What if he wants me to come home? Then what will happen? What will happen to us?"

Looking back over at her quickly, then refocusing his attention on the road, Mark said, "I thought you might ask that and I'm glad you did. Before this week is out, we're supposed to have a couple of visitors, and through those visitors, you can make your choice then."

Confused, not truly understanding what he meant by her making some sort of choice, Steph leaned up and asked, "Mark, what visitors? Like, what are you talking about?"

Pulling over to the side of the road, Mark stopped and looked over at his new bride. "Stephanie, before I go on, I need to know: do you want to stay here in Houston with me or do you want to go back to Greenwich with Vince and the gang?"

Biting her lip, Stephanie had already made the conscious decision to stay in Houston with Mark because she had honestly fallen for him, but now that she had to think about seeing Vince at TV on Monday, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to leave her husband and she didn't want to disappoint her family, either. Taking a deep breath, Stephanie answered, "Mark, baby, I want to stay with you, you know that." Leaning on the door now, Mark's eyes glowing anew, he reached his hand out to Stephanie, who took it, pulling her into his arms. Kissing her passionately and rubbing his hands in her head, Mark pulled back and said, "Thank you, baby. But I got another question for you. Remember back in 96, when Bret and Shawn decided they were going to work the boys, have everyone thinking that they truly hated each other but they really didn't?"

Rolling her eyes, because she lived every moment of that fiasco, Stephanie replied back, "Yeah, but look what happened: in the end, they really did hate each other and then Survivor Series happened."

"Exactly. We're not going to let that happen to us."

Still confused, Steph asked interestedly, "What do you mean?"

Placing his hands on her hips now, holding her in place, Mark began telling Stephanie his plan. "What I mean is this, and once again, it's completely on you; I wouldn't force anything onto you. But, hear me out. Sometime this week, I'm supposed to be getting a visit from your dad's lawyers, his accountant, the WWF's accountant, all that good stuff. The purpose of them coming is to explain in depth what my new role in the company will be, since that decision was made in haste. With that said, I know for a fact that Matthew and Dean, on Vince's behalf, have been looking up for a way to get our marriage either annulled or possibly a divorce."

Hearing the word "annulled" and "divorce" now made Stephanie cringe a bit. At first she wanted to make this whole thing as if it had never happened, but now she couldn't. She was too far deep into this relationship, even if they had only been on the same page for only about a day. Stephanie had fallen and Stephanie had fallen fast. Looking down at his chest now, playing with the fabric of his shirt, Stephanie said, "But I don't want to get anything annulled and I don't want a divorce, either. I want to be with you." Inside Mark's brain, he now knew, by Stephanie's own admission, that he had her right where he wanted her, but he still had to proceed with caution. "Good, because I want to be with you, too. Now, since you're here with me in Houston, they're going to tell you that since we lived together, and you were "forced" into marriage, if you go home to Vince, that'll prove that you stopped living with me once the coercion began. What that means is Steph, once we get our marriage certificate back, then you, with the help of your daddy's suits, can start the annulment process."

Whispering and shaking her head violently now, Stephanie said with hurt creeping up into her voice, "But I don't want that. I want to be with you."

"I know you do, which is why I want you to play it up like you _don't_ want to be with me."

Startled by what Mark had just said, Stephanie had to shake her head for a moment, trying to process what he was telling her. "Wait, what? Baby, what are you saying? What are you talking about?"

Massing her hips with his fingers, Mark continued, "Think about it. We probably have another two weeks or so until our marriage certificate comes back. By telling them that you're still the victim in all of this, that you want to go home, that you're being forced to be with me, that plays up to the annulment and divorce part."

Trying to figure out still what Mark was asking her to do, Steph, confusion written all across her face, asked again, "So you're basically asking me to not only deceive my daddy's employees, but work father and family, as well?"

Nodding slowly, Mark told her, "It's only if you want to."

Trying to make reason out of all of this, Stephanie asked further, "But Mark, what would that prove in the long run?"

"It's to help you more than it helps me. You're making Vince believe you want to come back home, you're making everyone believe that you want to go back home, that the Undertaker is this demonic, evil person, and Steph, you know I can be, but you're holding him off until we finally get everything sorted out for you to live down here permanently. You can only get an annulment in Connecticut if you prove to a judge that you were forced into marriage, and as soon as you got a chance, you hightailed it out of my life once you stopped living with me, and with a divorce, you can only get one of those if we've been married for at least three months. I want you to tell everyone that you don't want an annulment, that you want to take my money from instead in a divorce."

"But Mark, why does it have to be that way? What if I'm actually honest about this whole thing, honest that I want to be with you, then maybe, maybe my dad will come to terms and peace with my decision by having time to cope with it."

Nodding, Mark added, "True, but Steph, you know and I know it won't work like that. If he sees you on Monday, he's going to have you go back home with him, you're going to wait those two weeks, the marriage certificate is going to come in the mail, and he's going to pressure you into getting the whole thing annulled."

Almost in tears now from the mere word "annul", Stephanie shook her head again and said, "But I don't want that. I want to be with you."

"Which is why you should tell your father that you don't want an annulment, that you rather wait those three months long and horrible months with me, suggesting that we get a divorce instead. You're a McMahon, Stephanie, remember that, and you have your dad's calculated genes in you even if you don't know it yet. I want you to tell him, and anyone else that will listen, that you're going to continue living with me for the next three three months so you can divorce me, so with the threat of losing everything I've worked for financially, that I'll have no choice but to sell his stock back to him, and that will make my life more miserable than anything else, that I'm literally going to pay."

Adding up what he wanted her to do, and the months for all of this to take place, Stephanie calculated, "But that'll be the end of July by that time."

Grabbing her face now and looking into her eyes with a look only the Undertaker could give, Mark said deliberately, "Exactly, baby. Up until the end of July, we work everybody. By that time, you'll be settled in your new life here in Houston, you'll come off as the sympathetic wife, because you're having to choose between your husband and your father because you love both of them, and Vince might be pissed, but all will be well at this point. I'll take all the heat for turning your life upside down, I've been taking it anyway, and after that, it will be smooth sailing." Sensing Steph's anxiety now, Mark lifted Steph's head up and brought her eyes back up to his, trying to reassure her. "Stephanie, you're forever going to be Vince's daughter, and one thing you have over Shane that I've noticed over the years, is the fact that Vince will never tell you no. You're his baby girl and he'll never turn his back on you."

Scared and confused by what her husband was asking her to do, Stephanie whispered, "But what if he does tell me no? What if he does turn his back on me?"

Still holding her chin, Mark brought his lips back down to her, kissing her compassionately, and said, "Well, Steph, if that's the case, maybe I was right about Vince all along."

If Stephanie thought at first that she had a dilemma on her hand, then compared to what Mark was asking her to do now, she didn't have anything. Steph honestly did want to stay with Mark. This was the man who had taken her virginity, had given her unbridled passion that she had never felt before, had given her sanity and peace back, and even though he was the one who initially took all that away from her, Steph just couldn't go back home now. But asking her to make a fool out of the WWF locker room, the fans, and most importantly, her father, was asking a bit much of her, and even though Mark had promised that no one would dare think that she was doing all of this on purpose, that she would look like the total innocent party in all of this, what if Vince started to hate he found out the truth? What if Mark was right? What if Vince wasn't the man that she thought he was? So many questions were burning up inside of Stephanie's head, and Mark, sensing her struggle with the decision she had to make, either a yes or a no, brought his lips back to hers just briefly, revealing to her, "You don't have to make your decision now, but Steph, it will have to be made. Whether you say yes or no, I promise, it won't make a difference with me. We'll just have to come up with another plan to make sure you stay with me, ok?"

Nodding, Stephanie curled up within his arms, Mark rubbing up and down her back with his mighty hands. Kissing her on top of the forehead, although Mark knew that he was asking a lot of Steph, but he too had plans of his own. The three month waiting period for divorce in Connecticut worked perfectly in his favor because by that time, after he got the belt off Austin on Monday night, by July, Austin would be so worn out he probably wouldn't even be in the WWF. Stephanie, by that time, would be fully submitted to his will, and Mark would truly be the only dominate entity in the World Wrestling Federation. Biting lightly on her earlobe now, Mark leaned back and told Stephanie, "Come on, let's go home."

Nodding and resuming her position in his lap, Mark put the truck back into gear, driving he and Steph back to their home. Once they arrived, both of them got out of the truck, but Mark insisted on getting every last one of Stephanie's many bags, with there be at least ten to fifteen of them. Picking the bags up with ease, Mark lead Stephanie back into the house, as the nighttime sky and its stars brightly gleamed overhead. Stephanie, however, was a nervous wreck. Just when she thought that things were actually going her way, she was getting caught up all over again. Since Mark's hands were full, Stephanie took the keys and unlocked the heavy oak wood door. Walking inside first, Steph didn't get far at all, because on the ground, just behind the door in the foyer, was a huge white gift wrapped box, with four big holes in the top of it, and a big red bow sitting on top. Walking in behind her, Steph asked Mark, "Is this for you?"

Nonchalantly, Mark, putting the bags down and turning his back to her, picking up the mail, replied, "Un huh. Check to see." Looking at the tag on the box, it was addressed to "Stephanie Calaway." Bending down to her knees now, Stephanie brushed her hair back behind her ears, then lifted the top of the box to reveal a tiny, yellow and white baby golden retriever! Breathless, picking up the tiny puppy carefully, who was now licking all over her, Steph looked behind her to see Mark, with his head tilted to the side, giving off a small smirk. Almost in tears, Stephanie cried out, "Mark, you didn't?" Walking up to Stephanie and the new puppy, bending down, Steph, rubbing all over her gift, Mark said, "You said you always wanted one, right? Well…"

Literally in tears at this point, Stephanie, still in shock that Mark had gotten her a puppy, replied, "Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually get me one. I don't know what to say," all the while, snuggling against her pride and joy. Finally, after twenty two years of being on this planet, Stephanie had finally gotten her first puppy, and it was from the man whom she honestly felt she could spend the rest of her life with.

Kissing her tear stained cheek, Mark told her softly, "You don't have to tell me anything. If we're going to be a family, what better way to make things complete?" Holding her puppy in one hand, Stephanie took her other one and wrapped it around Mark's neck, telling his softly, "Thank you," ending their night in the foyer kissing, wrapped tightly in each other's arms.


	33. Imperfect Angel

The next few days went by like a whirlwind for the new couple. Stephanie settled into her new home and life quite comfortably, and even though she grew up in extreme wealth and didn't have to do much of anything as far as household maintenance was concerned, she quickly found herself doing things that were expected for the woman of the house in a traditional household setting to do, such as washing dishes, cleaning, doing laundry, going grocery shopping, and other household chores. And even though Stephanie wasn't a natural born Galloping Gourmet, she was enjoying learning the art of cooking. Stephanie was especially impressed about how well of a cook Mark actually was, and even though she knew her food probably tasted like dinner at Guantanamo Bay, Mark was always there to stand in as a taste tester, giving her pointers and tips along the way.

The only small problem they had initially within their first days as a married couple was the fact that Zeus', Mark's beloved Mastiff, and established dog within the household, had a big problem with April, the 4-week old new Golden Retriever puppy that Mark had adopted for Steph from the Houston SPCA. April's mother was struck and killed by a car and her litter was donated to the foundation, which Steph was especially happy about, feeling she could be April's new mommy since her biological one wasn't here anymore. Steph chose the name April because the month of April itself had become extremely sentimental to her. Not only had she gotten married in the month of April, and lost her virginity within that same month, as well, but that's when Mark decided to gift her with her first pet … and Zeus wasn't happy about that, at all. Although Zeus initially took to Stephanie like a duck took to water, he obviously didn't think much of April. Whenever she was around, Zeus would bark at her continuously. When Stephanie or Mark were paying their new baby more attention than him, like when Steph was feeding her, Zeus would resort to things like jumping up and down into the air. He even at one point was scolded by Mark for pushing and pawing April, and had even resorted to knocking over April's food and hiding her new chew toys. So, yes, Zeus wasn't happy about the new addition to the family, and his behavior had literally landed him in the proverbial doghouse on more than one occasion.

And although Mark had told Steph that he wasn't going to limit himself when it came to sex, when they did, which was happening sometimes two or three times within a single day now, without the use of a condom, no less, Mark had abstained from ejaculating inside of her. The reason being is because he told Steph that he only wanted bring new lift into this world with her when and only when they were both ready for one, and until she found herself a contraceptive, he _would_ be pulling out for now, which warmed Stephanie's heart, because it proved, unlike what most people thought and said, Mark really did have a heart. And now that he was the owner of the company, instead of him competing in the house shows he was scheduled for, he stayed at home with his new bride, leaving only she, him, Zeus, and April, since Paul had gone back home to Alabama for a few days.

It was Sunday now and everything seemed to be in order. Steph had made a breakfast of pancakes, sausage links, eggs served sunny side up, stir fried potatoes, crisp bacon, and buttery toast, all of which were actually edible, which meant that Steph must have been getting better at her cooking. Afterwards while she was cleaning up the kitchen, Mark went outside to work on a lawnmower that was acting up. To Stephanie, this seemed like the life. Once everything in the kitchen was cleaned up and put away, Steph went upstairs to get her and Mark's bags ready for their flight out to San Diego the next morning, but as Stephanie was packing away downstairs, she had no Earthly idea that downstairs, as Mark was continuously tinkering with the lawnmower, in his gray muscle tee, that was ripped all the way down to the bottom, exposing his bare and ripped sides, with his bike association's logo printed on the front, and a pair of tight fitting black jeans on, that a very attractive blonde was standing directly over him.

Still working on the lawnmower, noting a voluptuous shadow being casted over him, Mark, not even looking up said, "It would be nice if you could actually start knocking, or better yet, start calling before you just come over here. There's a wonderful little invention called the telephone that's out now. Maybe you try it."

Laughing a small bit, the blonde, who wore a black suit jacket, with a white blouse poking out underneath, and red pencil skirt, which showed off her killer legs, looked down at Mark and told him sarcastically, "Yeah, and it would be nice if you didn't use coercion, intimidation, and bribery to get what you wanted out of life. There's a wonderful little invention called empathy and compassion out now. Maybe you should try it."

Pulling on the lawnmower string now, agitation rising in his voice now, Mark said through gritted teeth, "Yeah, and maybe I shouldn't be paying you a $150 an hour for your services."

"Yeah, and maybe you'll get sued."

Looking up at his attorney now, who had her hair wrapped in a tight bun in the back, her red lipstick glistening off her extra perky pout, Mark, getting the devil in him now, pulled on the string once more, the lawnmower starting right up now, blowing dust every which way, forcing her to take a step back some, waving her hands in her face. Turning it off after a few seconds and then standing up over her, Mark said smugly, "You know, whomever named you Angel, really should have named you Pit Bull instead."

Coughing to clear her throat, Angel retorted sharply, "Yeah, and whomever named you Mark Calaway really should have just named you Lucifer instead."

Nodding, knowing that Angel was witty beyond her years, Mark, putting his hands on his hips, bowed out of this verbal fight. "Fair enough. Now, tell me, what do I owe this pleasure? Did last month's check not clear? You do know today is Sunday, right?"

Walking around the backyard area for a moment, with her hands and briefcase behind her back, Angel smiled and looked around the posh acreage and replied, "You do know that the business day never sleeps, including Sunday, right?" Turning around to face him now, her black heels clicking on the concrete below her, Angel continued, "I just got a call from Dean and Matthew about two hours ago. They were switching flights and phoned in to let me know that they were going to arrive in Houston, along with a gang of other attorneys, accountants, etc., to go over your new ownership, Mr. Majority Shareholder. My, I must say, you do work fast, especially when you're at work. Tell me, are you intentionally trying to get fired, then sued, then banned from all of professional wrestling, oh, excuse me, 'sports entertainment', or do you just not give a damn?"

Knowing that Angel was pissed at him for his recent transgressions, Mark, looked down at the five foot five woman, bringing nose directly in line with hers, smiled smugly, replying slowly, "I just don't give a damn." Dusting himself off a bit, walking into the house, Angel, highly upset that Mark had resorted to his evil and demonic ways on conducting business, to make Vince McMahon, of all people, practically give away his portion of the WWF by kidnapping the man's own daughter, had a piece of her mind to tell him. Walking behind Mark into the house furiously, Angel told him with frustration mounting inside of her, "Well, you better start giving a damn, because terroristic threats, blackmail, and extortion are all illegal offenses in this country, and will get you fined and jailed!" Throwing her briefcase on the kitchen counter now, Angel turned around to scold him once more. "I don't know understand you! How could you just risk everything like you did, all on national TV no less? You must be smoking those funny cigarettes, Mark Calaway. Do I have to drug test you?"

Opening the refrigerator door, grabbing himself a bottle of water, and opening it up, Mark replied smartly, "Now, with your fancy pants law degree, you should know weed is illegal in this country, you know that. And just like Stephanie up there, you worry too much. Vince isn't going to be doing anything. Everything is well-taken care of."

Gripping the countertop behind her, Angel, with a look of fascination on her face, replied quickly, "Oh, and how would that be? I would love to get to know those little inside plan of yours, and since I'm supposed to be on the inside…"

"Shh… we've already discussed this. Vince won't dare sue me because legally, I'm now married to his daughter. He'll get his company back, but only when _I_ say he gets his company back, but you better believe, I want that belt around my waist first and something in writing that makes it absolutely illegal for Vince to sue me."

Throwing her hands in the air a bit, Angel bit back, "Yeah, that's wishful thinking, especially after you forced the man's daughter to marry you, on live television of all places. Mark, you know, maybe you should just have listened to me and did that on your own time, as I suggested, and maybe …"

Cutting her off once more, Mark cut in, "And maybe you should just listen. Listen, ok? Steph is all on board with this. I've already filled her in on our plans. We're good."

Walking over to the island and leaning over it now, with a wicked smile of her own on her face, Angel replied, "Oh, you work fast, Mr. Calaway. Has she already committed?"

Folding his arms up with the bottle of water still in his hand, leaning on the refrigerator door, Mark slowly shook his head and said, "No, not yet at least, but she will, soon."

"How soon?"

Smiling evilly now, Mark replied, "Very soon. Don't worry, she'll be eating out the palm of my hand soon enough. She's already nibbling now."

Rubbing her finger along the side of the stove, Angel said in jest, "Well, let's just hope that all goes according to plan. I'd hate for our next conversation to happen through a thick glass and a telephone on either end."

Walking up behind his attorney now, pinning her against the island, Mark rubbed his hands across Angel's chest, speaking in a tone that suggested nothing but horniness, "And miss this occasional fuck? Never." Rubbing up Angel's silky smooth leg, Mark grabbed her around the calf, lifting her leg up in the air, taking his fingers and rubbing in between her thighs, while also beginning to lightly peck on her neck. Angel, between light enough moans, reminded him in whispers, "You do know you're getting billed for this, right?"

Just when their lips were about to meet from behind, Zeus started to bark furiously from the front of the house. Both of their attention immediately snapping to the front of the house, Mark walked backwards away from Angel very slowly, eying her salaciously, licking his thumb, while Angel tried to recompose herself, as she and her client, whom she wasn't supposed to be having on and off again sex with, went to answer the door. Opening the door to the entrance of the home, Mark had to grab Zeus by the collar, ordering him to heel, because if it he didn't, Dean and Matthew would have been torn to shreds. Zeus, however, was still barking at the unfamiliar strangers, even attempting to pounce on Vince's attorneys, even while Mark had a firm grip on his collar, forcing the men to backtrack to their vehicle.

Smirking wildly, Mark told Zeus "Heel, boy! Down, down! Don't bite them … yet." Dean, who was now standing firmly behind the sedan's passenger side door, screamed out to Mark, "Mr. Calaway, if you will, please, please put your dog away, sir! We have urgent business to discuss with you today."

Looking clearly skeptical, Mark asked, while still holding Zeus by the collar, "We do? Did you not know that the Sabbath is a day for resting? You guys had all week!" Clearly not holding Zeus back enough to Dean and Matthew's liking, Zeus looked as if he was about to lunge at both men, resorting in them scrambling to get inside the car. Rolling down the window once inside, Dean yelled out again, "Yes, Mr. Calaway, please, we know that you are a very busy man…

"I am."

"…and we apologize for having to meet with you on day such as this, but we really do not mean any harm. We only want to discuss with you your new stake within the company, familiarize you with guidelines, and such, and we'll be out of your hair immediately after sir, we promise you." Looking around and not seeing the other members of Vince's and the WWF's legal team that were promised to be here, Mark looked around and asked, almost loosening his grip on Zeus' collar once and for all, "Where's the rest of your law buddies? They get lost?"

Swallowing, Dean looking as if he was going to soil his pants at any moment, said back to Mark, "No, no sir. They didn't get lost. They … um … they just figured that a meeting such as this should have taken place in Connecticut, where they could have better suited your needs…"

"So in other words they were scared?"

Swallowing again, Dean taking a chance to step out of the car again, his hands loosening up his tie a bit, replied back, "Well, sir, not necessarily, however…"

Waving him off now, Mark said, "Hey, man, I get it. Your good friends were too chicken shit to come meet me, the new principle owner of the WWF, at his own home. I understand."

Dean, sighing from a sense of relief almost, suddenly bolted back into the car, closing the door in a hurry, desperate to roll up the automatic window, because without warning, Mark sicced Zeus onto them, the dog barking and scratching wildly at the car, while Mark merely stood back chuckling evilly! After about five seconds of allowing Zeus to claw away at their car, Mark, walking up to the car and giving Matthew and Dean a death stare through the passenger window, Mark grabbed Zeus by the collar again, ushering him outside into the backyard. Walking back past Angel, who was standing there with her arms folded up, tongue in cheek, shaking her head back and forth, Mark actually smacked her on her bottom, forcing a small yelp out of her. As he walked back outside, looking at Matthew and Dean through the windshield, as they sat in the car terrified, Mark called out to them with his hands, "I was just fucking with you, I was just fucking with you. Come on in, guys. Zeus ain't gone bother you no more. Come on."

Hesitant, both men sat in the car for another fifteen seconds or so, deliberating if indeed they should go. Mark, sensing the men were still obviously both frightened to death, liking the feeling of cowardice oozing out of their very pores, yelled out to them once more. "Ok, if you two are not out that car in the next five seconds, and if I go back into that house, do not still be sitting here. Zeus ain't ate yet." Knowing that Mark more than likely meant every single solitary word, both men eased out of the car slowly, cautious about Zeus. Dean walked under the porch are first, followed by Matthew, and Mark, letting his bullying like ways get the better of him once again, actually made a jumping move at them, almost forcing the men to almost scatter once again, but he was so quick, he actually grabbed Matthew around the collar of his suit while holding Dean by jacket, chuckling loudly. "Come on boys. I'm just messing with you. Hey, mi casa es sus casa."

Letting the men go now, Dean, attempting to reorganize himself, shakily shook hands with Angel. "Dean," Angel said extending her hand out to him. Nodding, almost out of breath from fear, Dean extended his hand back to her, saying, "Angel." Huffing, Dean continued, "I, um, we apologize for being an inconvenience, but we really must discuss these urgent matters concerning, um, Mr. Calaway here and, uh, the World Wrestling Federation." Angel, looking over at Matthew curiously now, because he looked solid frozen, Angel, eying him warily, said, "Yes… Um, well, duty calls. How about we continue this discussion in the family room, gentlemen? Um, Mark, this is your home, I guess you could lead the way." Mark, holding his arm out, instructing the men to the family room, was whispered to by Angel, "What did you do to Matthew?"

Smiling, still walking, Mark looked back a bit and said lowly, "Just know that it's something I would never do to you unless push absolutely came to shove." Stopping for a moment to soak what he said in, eyes almost bulging out her head, Angel composed herself once again and went inside with the other gentlemen.

Starting the discussion off, while Dean looked on terrifyingly, and Matthew looked like he was struggling inside of himself with fear, trepidation, courage, and bravery, Angel said as she was opening her briefcase sitting down on one of the comfortable looking couches, "Well, gentlemen, um, let us start the conversation. It is my understanding that we are going to discuss today, Mr. Calaway's rights, rules, and regulations as they concern and pertain to his new ownership of the World Wrestling Federation, correct."

Dean, clearing his throat again, opening up his briefcase, said, "Um, yes, we are … here to discuss that. And I must say Mr. Calaway, with all due respect, the decision made by Mr. McMahon to have his ownership of the company transferred to you, is legally, sir, unbinding, sir, because of the means you used to extract the business deal." Mark, who had his arms folded up, looking completely unbothered, allowed Dean to continue. Clearing his throat again, Dean went on to say, "With that said, sir, even with your attack on Mr. McMahon this past Tuesday, Mr. McMahon is willing to offer you a very lucrative offer sir, in exchange for his stake in the company back, sir."

Looking over at Angel, Mark nodded and asked, "Oh? And what would that be?"

Dean, going putting on a pair of glasses now, read from a sheet of paper, saying, "Well, sir, Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon, would like for you to reconsider priority ownership of the World Wrestling Federation by promising you an extended contract, sir, one of ten years, guaranteeing that not only will you be the longest tenured superstar within the company sir, but that you will be the highest paid athlete in the company, sir, behind that of Mr. Steve Williams, better known by his in-ring name as Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Paul Wight, better known by his in-ring name, The Big Show. You'll also be given sir a severance package, sir, of…"

Hearing that both Austin and Show, two men he couldn't stand in the least, who also tried to foil his plans on more than one occasion, were making more money than him, did not make Mark happy at all in the least. Waving his right hand in the air and cutting Dean off right then and there, Mark muttered out, "That's all I wanted to hear, and the answer is no." Looking over at Matthew, who was looking equally perplexed, Mark said, "Nah, see, that just ain't gonna work."

Angel, stepping in now to further explain Mark's words, added, "What my client means is gentlemen, while he clearly respects your offer, he is not inclined to take you up on Mr. McMahon's offer, at least not at this point. Mr. Calaway here is looking to further his contract, one of which is beyond that of Mr. Austin and Mr. Wight. With all due to respect to them, Mr. Calaway here has been a vital member of the WWF locker room for almost nine years this upcoming November, and as the most tenured and active member of the current roster, we do require that his contract reflect the brand loyalty that Mr. Calaway has displayed for these past eight years now."

Looking at each other both with confusion soaring through them, Mark looked down at the open doorway, spotting a familiar shadow at the foot of it. Speaking up now, he said to both men, "And by the way, did Mr. McMahon, your boss, did he mention anything about Stephanie, at all? Contracts are one thing, but wouldn't the welfare of his daughter come first?"

Stephanie, who was at the door, sucked her breath in slowly. She thought she heard a lot of commotion downstairs while she was upstairs packing, but she was so distracted with April wetting the carpet in the bedroom, she had become too preoccupied to investigate. Leaning around the doorway, she heard the familiar voice of Dean saying, "With all due respect to you, Mr. Calaway, as Mr. McMahon legal councils we have been advised to not discuss those explicit matters with you here today. All we wish to do sir is further discuss the matter at hand here, which is your ownership of the World Wrestling Federation."

Still playing it up for Stephanie, Mark said, "Ah, I see. Guess Daddy's Little Princess is really Daddy's Little Peasant." Standing up now and heading towards the doorway, Stephanie watching his huge shadow getting closer and closer to where she was attempting to eavesdrop, she pretended as if she was walking too, bumping into Mark's rock hard chest. Looking up at him, her breath catching in her throat, Mark looked down at her and smiled, squinting his eyes, then, grabbing her by the nape the neck, ushered her into the family room. "Ah, Here she is. Steph, you already know your daddy's flunkies, and over there, the blonde, that's my attorney, Angel Scott." Before Steph could even open her mouth to speak, Mark spun her around to him extra forcefully and said, "Why you're sitting around doing nothing, why don't you go get us something to eat or drink, while the adults do the talking."

Lost and confused as to why Mark was speaking to her like this, with a grip on her arm extra strong, Steph stammered out, "I was just…"

"Hey, I didn't ask you all that. I said go get us something. Be of us for a change." Steph, appalled that Mark was talking to her like this, snatched her arm away, just as Dean was speaking up once again, "Um, Mr. Calaway, it's no bother really. We really just finished eating along the way, and we're quite full from the flight over, sir."

"Hey, was I talking to you?" Grabbing Stephanie by her arm again, Mark spoke roughly, "No, I didn't think so. I was talking to my wife here." Turning around and point her finger in his face, Mark continued, "And if I tell her to do something, she's going to do it, ain't the right, _honey_?" At the word honey, it suddenly dawned to Stephanie that Mark was working Dean and Matthew, as they had discussed previously. Looking over at Angel, who was wearing a devious smile on top of all that red lipstick, Stephanie, although she hadn't quite committed to his plan, swallowed her pride, looked up at Mark, and told him with true disgust rising in her voice, and said, "Yes."

Gripping her arm tighter, which was truly starting to hurt her now, Mark said in one of the most menacing voices she had heard from him in a while, "I didn't like the sound of that 'yes'. How about we discuss this attitude of yours upstairs?" Matthew, finally having seen enough, stood up and said, "Mark, you're taking this whole thing a bit far, don't you think?"

Mark, turning to Matt now, letting Stephanie's arm go, as she rubbed it, trying to get some of the circulation back in it, while Dean still sat on his end of the couch, looking as if he was attempting to hyperventilate, walked over to him a bit to him and asked darkly, "And just who in the hell are you to question what _I_ do with my wife? Need I remind you that although Vince hires you for his own personal use, you don't _have_ to be hired by the WWF. Matter of fact, I think that boardroom needs a bit sprucing up, if you catch my drift. Isn't that right, Angel?"

Nodding and placing a hand over her hiked up knee, Angel agreed, "Spring cleaning, Mr. Calaway." Matthew's face was white with fury. First, Mark had almost caused him to pass out with that God-forsaken liquid that he had dampened that cloth with, and on top of that, here Mark was threatening to fire him?! Feeling that discretion was the better part of battle, Matthew sat back down in his seat, before Mark turned back to Stephanie, who looked honestly terrified, and said, "Kitchen, now."

Scurrying out the room, Stephanie, even though she knew this was all supposed to be a game, that they were supposed to be pulling the wool over everyone's eyes until she and Mark could finally live together without question, still hadn't committed to anything, and now it seemed like Mark was going along with his plans without her. Nervous, breath shaky, arm hurting from Mark's death like grip, Stephanie hurriedly added a pitcher of homemade lemonade that she made herself onto a carrying tray, along with a party platter of various meats, cheeses, and olives that she had picked up from the grocery store. Steph, gathering her courage and taking a deep sigh, headed back into the family room. Before she could even get entirely through the door, Mark yelled out to her, "There you go woman. What in the hell took you so long?"

Stephanie, without question, shaken, put the tray of food down, and as she was walking out, Mark grabbed her by the arm again, asking her rudely, "And just where do you think you're going?" Frightened beyond belief, her breath not regulated at all, Stephanie replied almost inaudibly, "I was leaving out so you could continue business and…"

"Did I tell you to leave? Did you have my permission to leave?"

Shaking her head no, Mark said, "I didn't think so. You stay here. As a matter of fact when these people leave …"

Matthew, having seen enough of Mark's domestic abuse of Stephanie, stood up again, speaking up for a girl whom he had known twenty two years. "I think we've just about had enough of your blatant disrespect, Mark, to be honest, especially to a young lady whose done absolutely nothing to you."

Mark, surprised that anyone, especially someone who he considered beneath him, both as a man and as an employee to Vince, was talking down to him, still holding on to Stephanie's arm tightly, said without circumspection, "Oh, really? You have? Well, might I suggest to you that you mind your own damn business before I wear your teeth as a necklace?"

Matthew, who wasn't backing up from the brass of Mark, then told him thoroughly, "And might I suggest to you that the young lady that you are holding forcibly by the arm is one Stephanie McMahon? Mark, you really need to calm down."

Looking down at Stephanie, who was trembling with absolute fear now, Mark looked back over to Matt and spoke loudly, "Oh, so now I'm _Mark_? Gee, whatever happened to Mr. Calaway? Are you trying to disrespect me?"

Pointing at how hard Mark seemed to be gripping Stephanie's arm, Matt blurted out, "Disrespect you as you are disrespecting Ms. Stephanie at this point?"

Pushing Stephanie away from him now, who shoulder hit the mantle of the fireplace, said, walking up to him like a big cat in the jungle, silently walking up on its prey, "You know what, Matt, you've got a big mouth. Always have. Maybe I should close that big mouth for you."

Angel, stepping in now, seeing this escalate in a direction that she definitely didn't want it to go in, while Dean seemingly coward away in his seat, said, "Ok, how about we just call this one a day, huh gentlemen?"

Matt, who was remembering how Mark had choked him out with that ether soaked rag, waged on, "Oh, yeah, let's continue this discussion some other time, but before I go, since you're making threats now, _Mark_, how about I just inform you that this little incident today, and the pictures of you and Ms. Stephanie, let's see, in the parking lot at the Galleria, at the Chocolate Bar, an ice cream parlor, oh, and the grocery shopping trip you forced Ms. McMahon to take at Randall's, will and _have_ all been reported to the Mr. McMahon, who I'm sure will be more than obliged, once he's back to proper health, to make your life an absolute hell."

So apparently, someone, probably them, more than likely not, had been following Mark and Stephanie around? While that notion unnerved Stephanie to her very core, the very thought of being followed around again completely devastating her mentally, it delighted Mark to no end. In fact, them following he and Stephanie around like they were was falling right into his plans. Motioning over to Dean now, who was struggling to stand up, the fear in his legs causing him to tremble quite noticeably, Matthew said, "Come on, Dean, let's get out of here."

Mark, being the smartass that he was, then said looking right into Matthew's eyes, "Yeah, you get out of here. Matter of fact, Zeus…" whistling now, knowing fully well that Zeus was still outdoors, Mark smiled at the men with a look of sheer evil shining through his eyes, said, "…get em boy!" As both men grabbed their briefcase and made a beeline for their sedan, Mark walked to the door casually, closing it behind them.


	34. Second Thoughts

As the dust kicked up behind the sedan barreling out of the driveway, Taker shut the door and walked back into the family room, where Angel was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, chewing a stick of gum, shaking her head slowly at him, while Stephanie looked pale as a ghost, shaking violently all over. Even though she kept telling herself that this was all just part of the act, she didn't feel like it was. Mark's reactions to her had felt so real to her, and so was the way she was feeling right now; her arm and her pride were both hurt. She tried telling herself that Mark was never going to hurt her again, intentionally or unintentionally, but when he seemingly reverted back to his old ways, that was simply too much for her, mentally sending her back to a place that she never thought she had to revisit again.

Sensing that Stephanie was legitimately scared, Taker grabbed her around the waist from the front, attempting to comfort her, but she immediately began crying at his touch. Although his plan was in full motion now; Matthew and Dean were going to report back to Vince about how badly he was treating Stephanie, and that in turn would help him with his future list of demands, however, he honestly didn't like seeing his wife cry like this, and something he rarely felt, remorse, made him instantly feel like a sack of shit. Rubbing the top of Stephanie's head, attempting to sooth her anguish, Taker looked over at Angel, who shrugged nonchalantly. Obviously, their plan to ruin Vince McMahon was working, however, when it came to Stephanie, Mark was actually beginning to mentally backtrack a bit.

"Hey, come on, what's the matter? It's over with, ok, they're gone, just like we talked about, remember?" Taker said rubbing the top of her head still, trying to stop the onslaught of tears that were rolling down her face. Stephanie, mentally telling herself that she was being silly, standing here crying in front of a total stranger like this, just couldn't help how she was feeling right now. In those few moments, Steph honestly felt like she was being stalked and preyed upon all over again.

"Mark, I know, but I just feel terrible. Like, you were so mean to me, and I know I said I was going to think about it, but I didn't give you my answer. You went ahead without me." Burying her head in his chest now, Taker kept rubbing her back up and down gently, still trying to calm her down. "Steph, baby, I know, but listen. I had no idea they were coming over here today. I told you earlier this week that they were supposed to come, and they didn't. How was I supposed to know that of all days in the week, they'd choose Sunday to make a meeting? You know I would never hurt you on purpose."

Rolling her eyes on the couch, Angel walked over and decided to offer Taker some assistance, since Stephanie was honestly beside herself. "Mrs. Calaway, I honestly do apologize for getting you involved in this entire situation. And I also apologize for not phoning ahead and informing Mr. Calaway that Dean and Matthew were flying in today, but, they did call on short notice, and since I myself was in church this morning when I received the call, I failed to take proper action in fully making your husband aware of their imminent arrival, and for that, I offer my sincerest apologies. I take full responsibility in this whole traumatizing ordeal that you've had to experience today." Looking up from Mark's chest now, Stephanie, through tears, looked over at Angel, eyeing her warily, not believing single a word she said. Her statement sounded very manufactured to Stephanie, and since she _was_ an attorney, and Mark's attorney at that, Steph figured that she probably already had this little pre-spill already rehearsed .

Placing her hand on her shoulder now, Angel told Stephanie, "If it's any consolidation to you, Mrs. Calaway, I would like for us all, finally, to sit down and talk about our plans moving forward, to further prevent this sort of situation from ever happening again, but of course, that's entirely up to you." Looking up at Mark, through shaky lips, Stephanie nodded, and sat down on the couch, Mark sitting right behind her, pulling her tightly to him, so she could rest her head upon his shoulder and chest. Walking around the room now, Angel started, "Stephanie, if I may call you that, of course…"

Nodding, Stephanie sniffed through swallowed tears, as Angel continued with her statement. "…it seems like Mark has made you privy to certain aspects of our little plan for your marriage to fully develop without the interference of your father. What I would like to know is, what part of the plan do you not agree with, and what I can do, as your husband's legal representative, to help quell your uneasiness with this little formulated plan."

Trying to regain her sense of self, Steph then managed, "I mean, look what just happened here. I thought I could do this but I can't. Look what I just did!"

Angel, entirely bemused to what Stephanie was saying, asked politely, "And what did you just do?"

"I just deceived two of my father's most trusted advisors! I've known Matt my entire life. He's just like my godfather, Pat; he's always loved me. I haven't known Dean for quite as long, but he's still always been there for my family, through the steroid scandal, through the war with WCW, through Bret leaving the company, he's always been there for my family, and I just put on this charade as if Mark was beating me or something. I mean, I feel … I feel horrible!" Dissolving into tears again, Stephanie put her face into her hands, crying wildly this time, as Taker continued to rub on her back. Seeing Stephanie cry had never really had an effect on him before, but now, he was feeling extra funny about making her go through with all of this. Even though Mark knew what Stephanie _could_ be, since she was a McMahon, he suddenly realized those sorts of transformations took, and maybe and and Angel were rushing this whole thing. People weren't born evil the way he was. Sitting down beside Stephanie now and placing her hand lightly on Steph's knee, Angel spoke through Stephanie's tears, "Stephanie, I completely understand where you're coming from, but you have to realize that this may be the only way that we can save your marriage to your husband. You do want to be with him, don't you?"

Appalled that this woman would even ask her that, since this was the very first time that she and Stephanie had ever even met, Stephanie, sitting up now, half yelled, "Of course. I mean … but … why is that it has to be _this_ way? Can't we do something else?"

"I mean, we can, but, be rest assured that Matthew and Dean are going to report _everything_ they say just saw here today to your father, so, are we truly to start over with a new plan, when this one is seemingly already in motion?"

Taker, continuously rubbing Stephanie's hair and back, then offered his two cents. "And Steph, I asked them specifically: why Vince didn't want to talk about you here today. They told me that they weren't authorized to talk about you. I keep asking you, who comes first, the company or you? Vince is not the man you think he is."

Shaking her head, Stephanie's brain felt like it was going into massive system failure. She wanted to be with Mark, but if she couldn't even live with the fact that she was conning Matthew and Dean, how was she supposed to lie to her own father? And why didn't Vince want Dean and Matt to talking about her marriage to Mark? Was everything all truly about business to him? What was the point of following her if he didn't want to talk about her? So very much confused, Stephanie hugged herself and sat back within the couch. This was all too much for her to mentally handle at the moment.

Placing her hand on Stephanie's, Angel said finally, "I'm going to give you two a few days to think about all of this and discuss this matter further, and whatever you want to do, Mrs. Calaway, we'll move forward from there, however, I do implore you to take a deeper look into your situation, and hopefully, you'll make the right decision." Standing up from the couch now, Angel went over to the middle of the room, picked up her briefcase, and told Taker, "I'll be in touch." Sitting up now, putting his hands on Steph's shoulders, Taker asked, "Is it alright if I walk her to the door?" Nodding yes, Taker kissed Stephanie on the side of the face, stood up, and walked Angel outside.

Turning around once she got under the hot spring sun, Angel said, "What are we to do now? Dean and Matthew are going to keep our plans moving forward, but if _your_ wife can't keep her emotions in check, this whole thing is going to blow up in our collective faces." Sighing and putting his hands in his head, as Taker was rarely at a lost for a diabolical plan, then placing his hands on his hips, he said looking at the ground, "I know. I know. But, maybe we should keep Stephanie out of this then. If she can't cooperate, what's going to happen?"

Shocked, Angel said through wandering eyes, "Oh, don't tell me Mark Calaway is getting a case of the limber tail. I must jot this date down in my calendar for remembrance." Looking into the sky now, Taker said as he met her eyes again, "You know damn well I'm not afraid of anyone or anything walking, crawling, or handicap, but you _saw_ how she was in there. You keep talking about jail. Hell, if she can't see the light of day, we _both_ might be in jail, probably sooner than later, and guess what: you're going to go to the all women's prison."

Unmoved, Angel offered back, "Hardy har har. Look, all I'm saying is this: you're _supposed_ to be this master of manipulation. Well, be that. I still say that my method of doing business is better, but since you're so hellbent on causing trouble _your_ way, you do things _your_ way." Walking up and patting Taker on the side of the cheek, Angel said firmly while smiling, "Let me know if she comes around," before walking off to her car, hitting the alarm system on her bright yellow Chevrolet Corvette.

Taker, with a wicked smirk across her face, then decided to ask, "What I don't get a kiss goodbye?"

Laughing a small bit, then throwing her briefcase into the passenger seat, Angel walked back and said, "You want to kiss me? With your wife … inside … crying?" Pulling her close to him now and grabbing a handful of butt cheek, Taker licked at her lips and said, "Yeah, and so what?" Feeling her naked behind now, Taker smacked forcefully, "And what have I told you about not wearing any panties?" Looking up at Taker with complete lust in her eyes, Angel replied back, "The better to serve you with, _daddy_."

Reaching down and pulling her pencil skirt all the way up to her waist, exposing her bare bottom, Taker reached down and grabbed both cheeks with strong hands, kissing his lawyer furiously, her lipstick spreading all over his lips and face. Reaching down with one hand between her legs, masturbating Angel's slippery and wet folds, Taker broke the buttons on her shirt, reaching down with his lips to suckle her nipples, which had sprung free from her bra. Moaning a small bit, Angel further hiked a leg up around Taker, reaching for his zipper, before he pushed her away laughingly, as her lipstick was stained all across her face, Angel's breasts and private areas visibly exposed. Turning his back to her now and chuckling deep, Taker told her, "Go home to your husband, Angel."

Pulling her skirt down and attempting to push her breasts back into her clothing, Angel got inside her convertible, and before roaring off down the stretch of the highway, told Mark loudly, "Fine, but when you find out your little girl in there can't do a real woman's job, you'll be back. I'll fax over my invoice."

And with that, Angel put the pushed the peddle of the yellow sports car down to floor, causing another flutter of dust to spring up in her wake. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Taker carefully walked back into the house, peeping around the door to make sure Stephanie wasn't in the foyer. Luckily for him, there was a half bath just off the staircase before you entered the family room. Going into the bathroom and washing his face clear of any lingering lipstick, Taker looked at his reflection in the mirror, and suddenly felt another unfamiliar feeling started to sweep through his body: guilt. Shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts, he didn't know what had come over him. Angel had been seeing other men behind her husband's back for ages now, and although they had had sex on numerous occasions, mostly when she would make visits to his home on business calls, he had never recalled ever feeling bad afterwards, not even once, but this time, he did, and what's more, they hadn't even had sex!

He told Stephanie that he wasn't going to cheat on her again, and his true intentions were that he wasn't going to cheat on her, _if_ she was around and could find out about it, but seeing Angel and her toned body had done something to him. He was never able to keep his dick in his pants when she was around. It was a known secret he had a thing for blondes and this one was one of the few women on this planet that could drive him absolutely insane with wanting. Mentally recalling how, just last year, at a dinner held in Angel's honor, even with her husband walking around looking for her, she and Taker had a full on sex session in a spare bedroom at the mansion the dinner was being held at, brought that evil smile back to his face! If he didn't feel any remorse about that, even going back into the dining hall right after he finished sexing the man's wife, sitting directly next to him, why in the world was he now feeling guilty about just kissing her? He didn't even feel any compassion for Kane, the Big Red Retard, and that was his own brother!

_"It's Stephanie,"_ Taker told himself deeply. Spending these past few days with her, had honestly made him see Stephanie in a whole new light. She was fun, bubbly, and saw the good in him even when everyone else knew him for exactly what he was: an evil jackass. At first, like he told her, Steph was only meant to be a pawn in his scheme to take over the World Wrestling Federation, then, as time went on, with Vince seemingly getting the upper hand in his battle for supremacy, he became literally obsessed in making Stephanie his wife, only in vain, wanting to literally make her his new prize in his well stacked trophy case, but now, it seemed like he was actually developing feelings for her, and that was something that was hard for him to do. He didn't have feelings for anyone, and throughout his thirty four years of living on this Earth, he had developed a very chauvinistic view of women: they were only good for cooking, cleaning, and fucking. But with Stephanie, there was something different there. He had made love, not just sex, to Stephanie at least three times now, and he didn't do that with just anybody. When he told Paul to purchase that puppy for Stephanie, again, initially it was only to further emotionally reel her in more, to help him further gain the advantage against Vince, by using his own daughter against him, but now, seeing how much Stephanie had already fallen in love with April, it warmed him in places he didn't know he could be warmed anymore. They were connecting on more than just a superficial level; they were connecting mentally and physically, and if Taker could feel it, he could only imagine what Stephanie was feeling right about now.

Making sure he was positively clean of Angel's lipstick, Taker literally hit the light switch on the wall, and walked back into the family room, where Stephanie was still sobbing lightly at. Walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her, the first thing Stephanie did, other than turning around and returning the gesture, burying her face in his neck, was apologize.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

Confused as to why she was apologizing to him, Taker said slowly, "Don't be. You don't have anything to be sorry about. I'm the one who should be sorry." And the strange part about him saying that was, he actually meant it, and Taker didn't apologize to _anyone_. Still talking into his neck, Stephanie shook her head, and then sitting down in front of him, eyes casted to the couch, said again, "No, you shouldn't be sorry. I'm your wife and you expect certain things of me, and I just couldn't handle it…"

"Shh… I told you before Steph, and I meant this: if you don't want to do it, then you don't have to. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do ever again, I promise." Nodding, Stephanie had her head lifted up by Taker, who went on to say, "What happened today was totally unexpected and completely my fault. I didn't know they were coming over. I only found out they were coming when Angel came over, but I'm telling you, if you don't want to go through with our plan, you don't have to. Matter of fact, I'll leave you out of everything from now on."

Unlike Angel, Stephanie could hear the sincerity in Mark's voice, which was definitely rare. But she was so conflicted and confused, she didn't know which direction to go in. Finally, taking in a big gulp of air, Stephanie said, "But baby, now they're going to tell my dad. I have to go along with it now. Our marriage is literally at stake." Finding herself in tears once again, Taker leaned back on the couch and pulled Stephanie into his arms, brushing her hair out of her face. Kissing the top of her forehead, Taker offered, "Steph, you're not ready for this. I think you know better than anyone else, hell, you grew up in this business, when you become a professional wrestler, you have to rude, calculated, and sometimes, downright evil. It's not right to force this onto you now."

Although Stephanie knew what Mark was saying was right, after thinking about what he said, especially about why Vince didn't want Dean and Matthew to bring her up in their conversation with him today, Stephanie figured that the only way she'd ever get answers out of her dad is if she could get face to face with him, and tomorrow night would be the perfect opportunity. Plus, she really wanted her marriage to work out. She had deep rooted feelings for Mark now, and she wasn't willing to turn back the hands of time. Gulping again, Steph said, "But, I can learn. I have to. It's the only way we'll have a chance of living a normal life. If we get do this, then after those three months, I can come home, be here, and stay off TV. Then life for us truly will be normal."

Taker, knowing his wife meant well, then asked, "Ok, well, answer me this and we'll go on from there: how will you be able to keep your composure? Steph, I know you. You're an emotional woman. Tough as shit when you want to be, but if you couldn't do this today with Dean and Matthew, how are you going to do this for the entire roster, then your dad? I'm honestly trying to look out for your well-being. I don't want to see you crying again." Nodding, Stephanie knew that she didn't have any choice now. It was either do this and keep her husband, or go back home and start the process of divorce, and she definitely didn't want to do that. Looking into Taker's eyes, Steph said, "Mark, I don't have a choice. I think I'm in love with you, and if I don't, what will happen to us? I honestly can't imagine my life without you now."

Once again, something rarely happened to Taker, and that was a golf ball sized lump forming in his throat. Steph had actually told that she was in love with him, and even though he wasn't quite yet ready to say those words back to her, he knew that her feelings for him were real now. Kissing her gently, after separating themselves, Taker said, "Thank you, baby. Do you honestly think you can do this? Tomorrow at TV, do you think you can go on live television and tell the whole world what an evil person I am, how horribly I've been treating you, stuff like that, when you really don't feel that way?"

"Mark, you've already said you're used to taking heat, and although it might be character assassination in the beginning, when the truth comes out, we won't have anyone to answer to but ourselves, right?"

Realizing just then that Stephanie was now willing to risk everything for him, seemingly brought back up the demon inside of him. She was now willing to tell Vince to shove it, but of course, that would take a bit more mental maneuvering. Then on the other hand, it also meant that she obviously cared for him very much, and if he was going to continue this most dangerous game he was playing, he had to go completely under the radar about his true intentions. Before, hurting Stephanie was part of thrill. He honestly didn't care about her feelings, but now, things had changed. Nodding slowly and telling Steph, "Whatever you want to do, I'll be there right with you on it."

Testing Stephanie now, to make absolutely certain that she meant every word she was saying, Taker slowly brought his lips to hers again, locking them in an erotic embrace, while he simultaneously began taking off her shirt. Allowing him to do so, Taker slowly began kissing all over Steph's nearly naked chest and back, then, slowly gliding down her body, began kissing his way back up Steph's shaky stomach, taking his wide tongue and lacing it over her belly button, causing Steph to squirm and shriek intimately from the feeling. Reaching up to take off her bra, exposing her petite mounds, Taker slowly licked all the way from the top of her pants, over her bully button again, up her stomach, and finally began licking between the middle of her breasts, making Steph arch her back in joy. Suckling there for a moment, while he took his index finger and thumb on each hand, lightly pinching both nipples, flicking them between his fingers, her areolas scrunching up from the stimulating touch, Taker then slid his warm and wet tongue over her shoulder, licking from the base to the middle of her neck, settling there, making himself comfortable in between her pulsating flesh. "Yes, baby, oh, oh…," Stephanie gasped through orgasmic heat flowing through her veins.

While Stephanie sexually made herself busy by wrapping her long legs around Taker's waist tightly, lightly sinking her nails into his back as she went, scratching up his exposed sides, Taker began speaking inside her ear, biting at her ear lobe again slowly, relaying a message of "I love the taste of you," slowly. Turning her head to kiss his lips now, Taker returned the lip lock, reaching inside the waistband of her pants, pulling them down slowly, Stephanie twisting her body and moving her legs in an attempt to help him remove an article of clothing that was only momentarily hindering their love making plans. Once her pants were removed, Taker began massaging her through her panties, enjoying the sensation of her overflowing juices entirely soaking the fabric of her underwear. Smacking her soundly wet panties with the palm of his hand, rubbing his fingers up and down the dense fabric, a course sensation Stephanie was thoroughly enjoying, Taker flipped Stephanie over on her stomach before she knew it. Yelping, Stephanie looked back at Taker, who lifted her ass up by the hips, molding her supple cheeks in the palm of both hands, slapping his hands on both faces of her behind, causing for a bit of rosy color to rise where his hands conveniently landed.

Moaning out, Stephanie bit her lips from the erotic sensation. Although she was still upset about what had just transpired, for whatever reason, when Mark put in the effort to make her feel better, she absolutely did. All of her thoughts from the previous moments would completely vanish. Taker knew ways of manipulating Stephanie's sweet body, and even her mind, in ways that others simply couldn't, in ways that Stephanie didn't know where even possible. Arching her back at his profound whacks to either cheek, one after the other after the other, her behind now offering a sensationalized buzzing, but not the same way that buzzed when Taker first spanked her, but in a sizzling, tantalizing way. Rubbing his hands all around her bottom now, seemingly molding her sensitive flesh, Stephanie, for whatever reason, her hair messy from squirming, trying to playfully run away from Mark's sharp pats to ass, looked back at her man, squinting her eyes with lust, biting her painted pink lips, her tongue lapping over them, as Taker, extremely turned on, the bulge in his pants growing bigger and bigger by the second now, then took his fingers, yanking Stephanie's girlish pink panties down forcefully, almost ripping them.

Biting her fingers now, the anxiety of what was going to happen next actually being an extreme turn on for her, Mark grabbed both her butt cheeks with big wide hands, spreading them wide with, pushing them back together, then spreading them back wide again, as Stephanie's breath coming in pants now was very audible. Pushing her body up by her butt now, Stephanie's head resting on the arm of the couch, Taker slowly lowered his head to savor her pink and creamy center, sticking his long tongue between both of her succulent lips, taking his tongue and licking from the top of her clit to the end of her vagina, licking once, and only once, as Stephanie, from both shock and surprise, jerked her head back in euphoria. Her body again was shaking, but this time, it was shaking from desire and longing. Only one lick of Taker's tongue almost turned her inside out. Steph, who was being consumed by the aftermath of his intoxicating mouthy caress, suddenly felt Taker slap his penis against her drippy vagina.

With her body craving the feeling he was about to bless her with, Stephanie literally pushed her hips back into his direction, biting her lips again, making throaty whining noises from the sheer anticipation, rolling her ass around in a circle. Smirking, not wanting to wait any longer himself, taking his shirt off and exposing her bare chest and abdominal muscles, Taker thrust himself inside Stephanie's tight center, pulling her hips back as he made slow, pronounced pounding motions into her body. It wasn't fast, but it wasn't exactly love making either. It was hard and methodic, and Stephanie was loving every moment of it. Every push inside her vagina, which was making beautiful swishing sounds, was forceful and deliberate. Crashing his pelvis into her hips, Taker began those ravenous slaps to her butt again, then leaning his bulky body over her for a moment, came back up, bringing Steph's slender hips back to his hard thrusts by both shoulders. "Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, God! Aah—"

Just as Stephanie was burying her head into the couch from the sheer sexual rhapsody she was experiencing, Taker, with his left hand still on her shoulder, moving her hip back into his continuous onslaught of deep thrusts, with his right hand, reached up and grabbed a handful of Stephanie's hair, wrapping it around his hand as he continued to push off into her, forcing her to turn her head to the side, the distinct sharp pain from her locks being twisted was strangely arousing to her. Gasping, getting a glimpse of Taker determined face, with that diabolical looking beard that she once hated, pointing down at her body, his lean and toned pecs bouncing up and down with each push inside of her, Stephanie felt herself teetering over the edge. Leaning his weight into her body, forcing her flat on the couch, her hair still wrapped around in his fist, Taker began asking of Stephanie, his mouth close to her ear, "You're going to do what daddy tells you to do, aren't you?" Nodding yes, Taker, licking inside her ear, forcing Steph to arch her back against him, however, wasn't satisfied. "Un uh. Un uh. I want to hear you say it. You're going to do what daddy tells you to do, huh?" And with the "huh", Taker plunged himself into her extra hard, forcing out a guttural "Yes! Shit, God, yes!" out of Stephanie! Cupping her breast with his left hand, then sliding it down to her clit, thumbing it roughly, pinching, Stephanie's back shaped in a "U" position, Taker asked again, "What are you going to do for me, huh baby? What are you going to do?"

About to go insane with the extreme need to climax, Stephanie, rolling her hips around, in an attempt to push herself past the brink, screamed out, "Whatever it is you want to me, daddy, whatever, I … SHIT! OH, GOD, SHIT!" Knowing Steph was almost at her apex again, Taker asked her once again, "Say it! Say 'I'm going to manipulate Vince. Don't say daddy. I'm you daddy!" Rolling her eyes, in a fever, Stephanie, knowing what she was about to say was wrong, just couldn't help herself. She was in love with a man whom she wasn't supposed to be in love with, but it felt so right. "I'm going to manipulate Vince! I'm going to manipulate Vince! I'll do it, baby, I'll do it! Please, I can't…" Leaning down again and biting her neck, sucking with extra commitment, Stephanie's eyes began rolling even harder than before. Taker started pumping harder and faster now, his fingers wet as he continued to massage Stephanie's creamy nectar, as it seemed like both he and Stephanie were racing for the end of the finish line.

Steph, feeling an orgasm coming, began screaming as loud as she could, closing her eyes, relishing the moment, curling her toes, and sinking her nails into the back of Taker's neck, absently drooling all over herself. Taker, who was climaxing immediately after her, briskly pulled his still rock hard penis out of Steph's warm and inviting body, spewing a stream of semen onto her backside. Not realizing that both of them were sweating, Taker looked down at Stephanie, who was breathing extremely heavy, as her mascara had run all down her face, her pink lipstick smudged on both cheeks, was equally exhausted, as well. Rubbing her hand over his damp chest, for once, Stephanie took the reins, pulling on Taker's shoulder, bringing his lips down to hers, their tongues violently clashing in the process.


	35. Stephanie vs Saphirra (Part 1)

After finish packing and locking everything up in the house, the next morning, Stephanie and Taker drove the hour plus drive back to George Bush Intercontinental Airport. Although Steph was with Mark and always enjoyed his company, she was going to miss both Zeus and April very much while they were away. They had just become a family and already they were being separated, which hurt Stephanie deeply, having to leave their two four legged companions behind for an extended period of time. Being that Mark was going to participate in a few house shows after Raw, for the purpose of fulfilling his contractual obligations, even though he didn't have to now, and to sink it in further into everyone else's mind that Steph was still under forceful capture, the dogs had to stay behind in Texas. One thing that did ease her mind a bit, however, was the fact that an estate manager would come by to check on Zeus and April every day that they were away, feeding and grooming the two pups, get the mail, answer phone calls, and do other household duties and chores that they weren't able to do since they were both on the road again.

Stephanie wasn't too particularly worried about this because her family always had employed various individuals throughout the years to take care of their home in Greenwich, but what did make her nervous was the constant thought of going to Raw, with her husband, whom she quite loved at this point, pretending he was a total jackass, and that couldn't be any further away from the truth. Although Steph still wondered why Mark did the things he did, why he was so calculated in every approach to life he could possibly be, she never, even when he and the Ministry were stalking her, harbored resentment for him. Maybe that was part of the the reason why she fell in love so quickly.

After making it to the airport a bit early, getting their boarding passes, having their luggage checked, and simply waiting around to board the flight, Stephanie and Mark had to begin their game a bit early. Mark had warned her along the way that even though he was low-key everywhere he went, people still recognized him, and would especially notice her now that she was a new entity on television, so the best thing they could do to protect their image was for him to act like the domineering jackass while she was the fearful wife, but not to the extent that would warrant the cops being called.

And it worked. A couple of fans did recognize them, taking pictures of them together from a distance, pointing, whispering, and such. Initially, all the attention they were receiving made Steph a bit nervous, which only added to the illusion, but looking over at Taker, who looked cool as a cucumber while reading a copy of _Car & Driver Magazine_, did sort of sooth her mental angst. And when it was finally time to board the flight, Taker, knowing the fans were looking for a spectacle, quickly grabbed Stephanie by the hand, literally yanking her through the terminal. When they were out of sight of overzealous fans, Taker looked down at Stephanie to make sure they were still on the same page, and Steph actually found herself laughing. Taker, sensing this preliminary warm-up could actually make Steph a better actress for tonight, looked down at her as they were going outside to the plane, smiling deviously, telling her, "I told you." Still smiling, Steph curiously asked back, "Told me what?" Taker, knowing what Stephanie could be once every drop of innocence was squeezed out of her, simply just shook his head and replied back, "You'll see."

Once they got passed the stewardesses, handing them their boarding passes, Steph was surprised when they were actually escorted to their first class accommodations. Once seated, noting this particular level of service much surpassed that of the coach service she had to endure on the last flight, Stephanie hit Taker in his arm hard. Turning his head towards her slowly, with that bright sparkle in eyes that suggested that he knew what Steph was about to ask, Stephanie asked baffled now, "How is it that, with a sore behind, we were seated in coach, but now, I'm perfectly fine, and we're seated in first class?"

As Taker shrugged innocently, Stephanie hit him in the shoulder again, with him playfully reminding her, "You do know domestic violence goes both ways, right? I would hate to inform these nice stewardesses that my wife is beating me."

Steph, sticking her lips out, looking very skeptical of his phony threat, clearly wanting an answer, stared a hole straight through Taker until he finally came clean. "Well, if you must know Chyna, I have a first class travel clause in my contract. The only reason why we got moved to coach last time was because the original flight got cancelled and they couldn't accommodate us, so I took the coach seat instead. Make you feel better?" Feeling a little bit better that Mark hadn't subjected her to the uncomfortable seating of coach just to irritate her behind further, Steph then came to another stark realization. "Well, what about business class? Could they not fit us in there?" Taker simply gave that wicked smirk again. That time, Steph knew the answer was yes. Pushing at his arm now, Steph said half smiling, half frowning, "I think I need a little bit of retribution for your trick." Whispering in her ear now, Taker told Stephanie slyly, "It was for your own good." Rolling her eyes then smacking her lips in disbelief, Steph said finally, "Yeah, sure."

And with that, they were off. The seats were definitely more comfortable, which also reclined all the way back, just in case passengers wanted to sleep, they provided comfortable pillows and blankets, there was plenty of leg room, private work stations, and the meals and wine were all quite delicious. After about a 3 hour and a half flight, the plane landed at the San Diego International Airport around 10 o'clock locally, and Stephanie was sick to her stomach. Not from the food or from nausea from the flight landing, but from the thought that she was getting closer and closer to showtime. In Houston, Steph was pretty confident about doing what Mark was asking of her, and frankly, now that she was so involved with him, and Matthew and Dean had seen all of what they had saw, Steph honestly didn't have a choice anymore. But now that she was actually here, she had a million questions floating through her mind. How could she blatantly lie to her own father in his face? And July was a long time away. How would she be able to keep this a secret from the entire locker room for that long? And even if Mark did take all the heat, would people hate her once the truth was revealed? Would people turn their backs on her because she was a willing participant in this hopefully well-orchestrated plan?

After the plane landed, Taker and Steph walked hand in hand through the airport, still putting on a bit of a show, going through baggage claim, freshening up in the restrooms for a few minutes, before going outside to an awaiting gentleman, wearing casual clothing, holding a clipboard in his hand, greeting Taker and Stephanie warmly. Signing the document on the clipboard, the gentleman handed Taker a pair of keys. Shaking his hand once again, Steph got in the car, while Taker loaded their luggage inside the trunk. Once behind the driver seat, Taker and Steph took off in the direction of their hotel room.

San Diego was beautiful in scenery, and the airport was literally surrounded by San Diego Bay. _"If only I had a camera,"_ Steph thought peacefully. Reaching out to lace her fingers with Taker's, he gently kissed her hand, Steph feeling completely loved. The beautiful surroundings coupled with the fact that she was with a man she could actually see herself spending the rest of her life with, again washed all of her troublesome thoughts away. As Taker's phone rang, he momentarily let go of the steering wheel, reaching into his pocket to retrieve it. Upon answering it however, although Steph didn't immediately notice, being all but consumed by the natural beauty that was San Diego, Taker's whole demeanor had changed. She felt it soon enough, however, when Taker's warm embrace of her hand turned painful. Turning her head to see why he was squeezing her hand so hard, Steph slowly tried to slip her hand away once she realized that he must have been on the phone talking about the show, since his face was now rock solid, his eyes no longer showing a deep desire for his wife. No, once again, Mark was Taker again, and instead of asking what was wrong, Steph simply turned her head back out the window, taking in more of the scenic view.

After arriving at the hotel, which was also surrounded by water, Steph had to go directly back into acting mode again, because news of where the superstars were staying while in town had obviously leaked, since there were several fans outside being courted off by the hotel's security, screaming, trying to get an exclusive first look at the next crop of superstars coming into the hotel, some waving Stone Cold Steve Austin foam fingers, while others were taking pictures of the car they were in, the flashing lights of the cameras actually blinding Steph. Val Venis, for a change, was also out, taking a picture with a male fan. Putting his dark glasses over his face, Taker popped the trunk to the car, an awaiting bellhop getting their things out immediately. Once he closed the trunk back down, Taker looked over to Stephanie, telling her, "Come on." Once he opened the car door, the fans were considerably louder than she expected. Going around to the passenger side door, opening it for Stephanie, Taker pulled Steph up by the arm, ushering her into the hotel's lobby area.

"Hey, you suck Taker!" screamed out a fan, who was leaning over the velvet rope that separated the fans from the superstars. With one swift motion, Taker turned his whole body and descended on the fan! Startled, the fan fell flat on his ass, and Taker, without saying a word, walked back into the hotel, while others oohed and ahed at the scened that had just taken place. Stephanie, the nervousness showing all over her face, was grabbed by the arm again and escorted to the elevator, where they had to wait outside of it, since there was a line to even get on it. That's when Stephanie looked over at Val, who was wearing a simple white T-shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts, and a fanny pack, looking up at Stephanie curiously. This obviously caught the eye of Taker, who then leaned his head to the side and asked Val curiously, "Is there a problem?" his tone not one for friendly conversation. Val, not wanting to make a scene, simply held up both hands and walked off carefully. Steph, for whatever reason, however, looking up at how tense Taker seemed to be now, didn't necessarily feel like this was still all part of the show.

Once they got onto the elevator, Steph and Taker went up to the 11th floor, where they then entered their hotel room, which was absolutely gorgeous! The room was completely decorated in modern furnishing, had a gorgeous panoramic view of the San Diego Bay, a separate living area away from the very large bedroom, and an absolutely immaculate bathroom, completely outfitted in marble countertops and tile, and was at least 340 sq. ft. In the bedroom, staring out the window, looking down at a slew of sailors in their sailboats below, Stephanie walked up behind Taker, wrapping her arms lovingly around her husband. Although he rans his hands over Stephanie's soft skin in an brief exchange, Steph could tell that Taker had a lot on his mind, and she knew that his thoughts were not pleasant, either.

"What's wrong, baby? Did I do something?"

Looking down at his wife straddling him, Taker had a lot on his mind, and all of his thoughts consumed one man: Stone Cold Steve Austin. But tonight, the Undertaker Era would begin, whether Austin was aware of it or not. Rubbing his hands back over Stephanie's arms, Taker said darkly, "No. But…" Turning around to face her now, Taker told Stephanie, wrapping his arms around her, as well, looking down at her, "I do want you to get ready for tonight. Saphirra will be up here in a few minutes. I have to go make sure everything is set for tonight."

Rolling her eyes at the mere thought of being in Ryan's miserable presence again, Steph exclaimed sarcastically, "Whoop-de-doo!" Steph hated being around Ryan now. The girl was psychotic, if not borderline schizophrenic, and Steph didn't want anything to do with her. Walking off, very disappointed that Mark was leaving her all alone with a maniac, Steph sat on the bed, hugging herself. Steph knew the ins and outs of the business almost, and she wasn't understanding why Mark was leaving her at the hotel. When she was with Vince, they were, 99% of the time, there before everybody else was, planning for matches, doing logistics and production work, and Steph had even helped to agent a couple of matches, so leaving her behind as if she were a child was very hurtful to her. Shaking her head, Taker walked in front of Steph, bending down trying to lift her face with his fingers, but she turned her head in silent protest. "Hey, hey, what's with that face, huh?"

In disbelief, Steph, still shaking her head, said, "Mark, you know she hates me, right?"

Knowing Saphirra had become very protective of him since her transition, Taker shook his head and answered, "No. She just doesn't trust easily. You're still a McMahon to her."

"And she's still Ryan to me, so I guess we're even," Stephanie replied back sharply. She just wasn't in the mood for Ryan's shenanigans today. She had a lot on her mind, and if Ryan were to push her buttons today, then …

Breaking up her thoughts, Taker said grinning, "Yeah, I guess you are." Turning Steph around to face her again, Taker, rubbing Stephanie's hair, said to her lightly, "Steph, I have to take care of some business. Doesn't really concern the women, plus, I have a surprise for you, that's why I want you to stay here?" Not even the thought of a surprise could make Steph happy about bing in Ryan's presence any longer than necessary, but she attempted to go along with it.

"What kind of a surprise, Mark, because I'm telling you, if she comes in here looking at me funny, being extra mean when she doesn't have to be, there's…" Shushing her again, but internally loving the fact that finally, Stephanie was showing some aggression, Taker kissed her lips, then pulled back, informing her lowly, "Don't worry about what it is exactly. Just know that you're going to like it, ok? Stop worrying."

Nodding, however not necessarily convinced, Taker went about rubbing her hair again, when they got a knock on the door. Walking away, leaving Stephanie in the bedroom, Steph could hear the distinct voice of Paul Bearer. Knowing that Mark was about to leave her, Steph sitting on the bed when Mark came back into the room, visibly upset, was kissed on the lips, but when his kiss wasn't reciprocated, he walked away backwards, his own hands up in the air now. "Ok. I'll leave you alone then. Geesh." Giving in, Stephanie walked up to him and lifted herself up by her tippi toes, offering him her lips, which he took, holding her in place as they French kissed for another 30 seconds, leaving Steph all but breathless after they broke away.

"Come on, Wendy, we've got work to do!" Paul called from the living room. Rubbing her sides now, Taker looked down and told Stephanie, "See you tonight at the show, ok? If you're hungry, make Ryan order you some room service or something." Nodding at her husband, Taker walked out of the room, leaving Stephanie all alone. Falling back into the bed, although comfortable, Stephanie's mind was not. She wouldn't see Mark again until the show began, which was another eight hours away, she had to spend the rest of the day with a woman who had made it very clear that she did not like Stephanie, and she still had to go through with the plan tonight. Wanting desperately to ease her mind, Steph began walking around the suite, turning her head towards the entrance of the doorway quickly when she heard the doorknob jingling. As expected, Ryan was entering the room, this time carrying a large suit protector and another black travel bag. Knowing Ryan didn't want her help, and quite frankly, even if she did, Steph wasn't inclined to offer her it, Steph sat down on the couch, looking blankly out the window. Saphirra came over and stood in front of her after catching her breath, saying, "Come on. We don't have a lot of time. Master is expecting nothing less of pure perfection tonight, and intend on doing my part."

Steph hated when Ryan called Mark "Master", because he wasn't Stephanie's master. Maybe Ryan thought of herself as a slave, but Stephanie surely didn't, and she wasn't about to continue to allow Saphirra to boss her around, either. Upset, irritated, and agitated, Stephanie snapped back, "Go, where, Ryan? Plus, Mark said he had a surprise for me." Hearing the name "Ryan" and "Mark" turned Saphirra seemingly inside out, and before she knew it, she was in Stephanie's face, nose to nose, bending down in her face, yelling at her, "Who do you think you are? Just because Master has taken your little precious virginity, doesn't give you the right to blatantly disrespectful! You are to address him accordingly, and my name is Saphirra, get it through that thick skull, _McMahon_!"

Steph, who would usually be intimidated by such a threat coming from this mad woman, absolutely couldn't take it anymore. She had more things on her mind that Ryan could ever imagine, and she simply couldn't take Ryan's delusions of grandeur any longer. Pushing her out of her face forcefully, Stephanie jumped up from her seat, but instead of getting physical with her, Steph, in a voice that she didn't even know she had, which was huskier than her usually squeaky voice, and more forceful than nice, retorted back, "Listen, _Ryan_, or is it, _Bitch_, maybe you've been in the bed of one too many men, but you _will not_ continue to disrespect _me_! Don't you forget who you're talking to! I'm Stephanie _Calaway_ now, and while you still may call me a _McMahon_, I'm the one …", holding her ring finger up, wriggling it for Sapphira to see, which made the demonic girl's lip quiver with anger, wanting to slap Stephanie's pretty face right then and there, Steph, knowing it would anger the girl, continued, "…With the ring on _my_ finger. If I wanted to, I could have _Mark_ fire your crazy ass, right here, right now, or better yet, won't I do it, since I'm still a _McMahon_, right, _Ryan_?"

Stephanie was tired of being bullied. She was starting to believe that Ryan was the one that was in love with Mark, the way she was carrying on! Steph, coming to the realization that she had never spoken to another woman like she had just done Ryan in her entire life, wasn't backing down, and seemingly, neither was Saphirra. Her eyes burned a wicked fire, and it's no wonder why the two women didn't come to blows! Saphirra, knowing how disappointed her master would be if she were to actually give, technically, her new mistress, the trashing she deserved, walked away backwards from Stephanie, laughing hysterically. Stephanie, not knowing what to expect from Ryan next, was then told by Saphirra, who still giggling like a small child, "Master's surprise starts right now." Pointing to a chair in the dining area, Stephanie, cautious of this increasingly mentally unstable woman, sat down in the chair, carefully eyeing Saphirra as she unzipped the travel bag, pulling out a hair brush. Walking behind Stephanie, Saphirra, not uttering another word, then began brushing Stephanie's hair gently.

Stephanie, confused as ever, not knowing what to think or do, did the only thing that came natural to her now that she had finally put Ryan in check, and that was sit there quietly, as Saphirra, with a maniacal smile plastered all across her face, continued to brush Stephanie's hair in silence.


	36. The Slap Heard Round the World

For the rest of the day up until the show, Stephanie was pampered and primped by Saphirra. After lightly brushing her hair, after their huge verbal blowup, Saphirra treated Stephanie almost like a queen, despite the fact that they spoke less than twenty words to each other for the rest of the day. After brushing her hair, and applying a special oil to a warm bubble bath, that made Stephanie's skin feel extra silky, Saphirra helped Stephanie dry off, wrapping her in a fluffy robe and slippers. Once seated back in the chair in the dining area, Saphirra went about applying several different products to Stephanie's hair, and after a few more gentle strokes of the hairbrush, went about curling it.

After Stephanie's hair was curled, Saphirra unzipped her travel bag again, pulling out a makeup case, with various shades of eye shadows, lipsticks, blushes, brushes, etc., all inside, along with a black makeup bag. Stephanie usually didn't wear makeup outside a tad bit of eyeshadow and pale pink lipstick every now and again, but that was only when she was in the mood for it to be honest. Not protesting however, since this was all supposed to be part of Mark's surprise, Stephanie allowed Saphirra to apply the makeup to her face without resistance.

And it was a tedious process. Stephanie didn't even know that so much time and effort actually went into applying makeup. Saphirra first applied several different creams, primers, foundations, concealers, blushes, and such to Stephanie's face, before going on to wax Stephanie's eyebrows. Applying the wax, Stephanie had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that Saphirra was going to take extra pleasure in ripping the hair right off of her face … and she was right. Although Stephanie didn't yell out, she couldn't help but to wince, as it felt like her skin was still attached to the strips after she finished. She then seemed to enjoy taking a set of tweezers and plucking extra harshly at the hairs the wax didn't get. After slyly extracting a small amount of revenge on Stephanie, Saphirra went about applying two different colors of eyeshadow to Stephanie's eyes, also using an eyeliner to the top and the corners, followed up with black mascara. Going on to her lips, now Saphirra applied the color Patisserie to them, finally finishing Stephanie's makeup.

For clothing, Saphirra picked out a sleeveless shimmery dark blue lurex top, of course, still without a bra, pairing it with a shiny black pair of leather pants, finishing with a black pair of leather platform boots. Looking in the mirror at the finished product, Stephanie hardly recognized herself, which she guessed was the purpose of her new look. Her hair had tons of loose curls all the way through them, giving her a very sexy, just rolled out of bed look, her eyebrows were arched, her lips were a glossy nude pink color, the crease of her eyelids were silver, while the lids themselves were blue, her eyes seemed to pop from the black mascara, and the pink around her cheeks seemed to make her entire face glow. Looking at her attire, the shirt fit Stephanie like a glove, the leather pants she wore weren't necessarily tight, but they were form fitting, and the heels only added to her height of five feet nine inches; those heel on her boots had to be at least five inches alone. Did she like the new look? She didn't know. It was definitely … different. Of course she had to get used to it. She just hoped Mark didn't think that this was going to be an everyday thing. The curls, maybe, but the attire …

Sapphire then handed Steph two different egg blue colored boxes, with a white satin ribbon tied onto each, the printing on top displaying _Tiffany & Co._ Inside box one was a set of small silver hoop earrings, and in the box two were two platinum bangles with six heart locks surrounding each one of them. While the earrings were dainty and light, the bangles felt heavy, and quite frankly, expensive. On the inside she noticed an inscription inside both bangles: _For Mrs. Calaway_. Smiling to herself, Steph was almost moved to tears. She wasn't expecting a lot of expensive gifts from Mark, but he was seemingly trying to become a better husband. He wasn't the type to come out and directly show his emotions, but she did appreciate the fact the he was striving in truly making her feel like _his_ wife. After clasping both bracelets closed and putting in her earrings, Stephanie looked at herself in the mirror once again, this time from different angles. Turning side to side in the mirror, Stephanie determined that she still looked like herself, but she just wasn't giving off innocent anymore; she honestly looked like she was twenty two, but as if she was going out to a club or something. Girls in Greenwich usually didn't dress like this, unless they planned to go clubbing in New York City to impress some guy or something.

Afterwards, Saphirra came back in and told Stephanie that a car would be downstairs in five minutes to transport them to the San Diego Sports Arena, Stephanie, beyond nervous now. For one, she didn't know how people were going to react to her new look. Of course, JR and King would definitely be surprised, along with her godfather Pat, and Jerry, and blame Taker for Steph's new grown up look, but what would the other superstars and divas think? Of course there'd be whispers about her new appearance, but would they immediately figure out that she and Mark had had sex? After the car arrived downstairs, Stephanie balanced herself on those high heels, walking to the elevator, Saphirra walking dreadfully in tow. Going through the lobby, Stephanie didn't think she quite looked like a prostitute, but she was definitely attracting stares from various individuals; she just couldn't tell if they were good or bad.

Once in the car, the driver drove Steph and Saphirra the twelve minute drive across town to the arena. Apart from the fact that Saphirra seemed to be staring a black hole through her, Stephanie couldn't shake the feeling that doing this maybe wasn't the right idea. She pretty much sure that Vince was going to be at the show tonight, and maybe if she just explained to him that she had fell in love with Mark … _"Never mind. What am I thinking? If he doesn't try to kill Mark himself tonight, he'll soon disown me! Then what?" _As the limo drove around back of the arena, Stephanie sighed and made it up in her mind to finally go through with what she and Mark had planned out and that was deceive everyone. It was simply too late to turn back now, and if she did, would she risk alienating affection of her husband? After the car came to a stop, the chauffeur opened the door for both Saphirra and Stephanie, and immediately when she got out, she saw Farooq and Bradshaw waiting for them. _"Does Mark not think I can't find my way around?"_ Farooq and Bradshaw, who were obviously shocked at Stephanie's new appearance, both looked at each other in almost disbelief, and Bradshaw, forever the smartass mocked Stephanie loudly as they were walking through the arena, "Well, if it isn't Mrs. Lord of Darkness! I knew all those noises from that bedroom would get you come around. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Godfather was missing part of his lineup."

Appalled that Bradshaw had been so flippant with her lately, and quite frankly tired of his blatant disrespect to her, Stephanie had a flashback. She was back at home in Texas, still on chore duty, when Lexi, and her sporty Brooklyn mouth, asked Stephanie while she was still serving them, "So, where's Mark? I haven't seen him hang out with his new chew toy all day." Bradshaw, drunk, still holding on to a piece of cigar, suddenly sat up off the couch and said nastily, "Oh, don't worry about that Lexi, Mark's being real taken care of. See, he's downstairs with some _real_ women," leaving his remark off with that signature howl of his. And that did it for Stephanie!Looking down at the ground, Stephanie turned around without any hesitation whatsoever and slapped Bradshaw as hard as she could, his hair flying in the wind from the impact alone! Stephanie slapped Bradshaw so hard an echo could be heard all the way down the hallway!

Turning his head from the slap, Farooq stood there a moment, mouth open, before letting out a very loud, "Damn!" Even Saphirra was shocked at how hard Stephanie had slapped Bradshaw! Once Bradshaw turned his head back to Stephanie, he made a movement towards her, but Farooq stood in his way, however, Stephanie didn't back up not one inch.

"Hey man, hey man, easy, easy. Don't do nothing foolish now." Bradshaw, with a fresh handprint on his face, steaming that Stephanie had slapped the taste right out of his mouth, held up a finger to Stephanie and told her, "You better be lucky Mark likes you, because if he didn't…" Farooq, still holding Bradshaw, then told a wide eyed Saphirra, "Hey, take her to wherever she supposed to be while I try to cool this man down. Hurry up now!" Grabbing Stephanie by the arm, Saphirra attempted to usher Steph to the Ministry's locker room, but Stephanie, tired of being pushed around, taken advantage, and made a fool out of. snatched her arm away from her, startling her all over again.

Once they got to the locker room area, Stephanie could feel the eyes of the several superstars, tech people, and stagehands all fall on her. She was so upset from having to slap Bradshaw, she honestly had forgotten how she was dressed. For a moment, she thought that maybe everyone was staring at Ryan, who was dressed in leather black corset, with skin tight leather purple jeans on to match, but once she heard, "Is that Stephanie," she knew that for the rest of the night, she was going to be the talk of the locker room. Walking to a door that said "Undertaker" on a name plate, Stephanie stormed into the room, startling the rest of the Ministry. Everyone seemed all dressed for the show tonight, and Taker, with his long hair in a ponytail at the top, and the rest of his now curly hair spread across his shoulders, looked at both Stephanie, then turned her head to Saphirra, who was still in shock herself, mouth agape, looking wide eyed at Stephanie. Just when Taker was about to open his mouth to ask why Stephanie was so huff and puff, the door to the locker room burst open again, this time led by Bradshaw, then Farooq, and Bradshaw did not look happy.

Noticing that Bradshaw was sporting a very visibe handprint across the right side of his face, Taker looked down at the floor and chuckled a bit, shaking his head. Realizing what his wife had done, for whatever reason she had done it, it silently pleased him that Stephanie was getting so worked up, and was finally letting her aggression be known. Lifting his head up from the floor now, Taker regarded the rest of his Ministry, speaking to them slowly.

"The show starts in five minutes. Let the chaos begin."


	37. Last Man Standing

As the Ministry left out of their dressing room, headed for the arena, Taker brought his huge hand around Stephanie's arm, pulling her back into the locker room. Taking in her new look, Taker, with his arms folded up, looking like an exact replica of Satan himself, looked his new bride up and down, Stephanie sighing with uneasiness. His face always seemed to be so unreadable, so she really couldn't tell if Ryan did a good job or not. All she knew was it was showtime now, and she was more nervous in this instance than she had ever been in her entire lifetime, even more so when she was forcefully strapped onto that symbol. For that, she was an unwilling participant. For this, however, she was a very willing participant, and if people caught on to her act, they'd hate her forever. So many people felt bad for her because of the perceived situation she was in, but she was only putting on a front, and that, although Stephanie had agreed to move forward with the plan, made her very nervous.

Taking a finger and wrapping it around a lone curly tress, placing it over her shoulder, Taker looked down at Stephanie, who was slouching down on the door a bit, asking, "You ready?" Stephanie, however, was barely audible when she said, "I think so." Looking at her husband, Stephanie knew what Mark could be when he was nice, sincere, and even compassionate, but that was at home. When he was at work, he was the Undertaker, and from his presence alone, he didn't seem like he gave a damn about anybody but himself. With his all black wrestling attire, tied up hair, and the facial structure of fallen angel, Stephanie could understand why so many people were intimidated by him without him even opening up his mouth first. She had been with Mark for a week plus now, and she was intimidated standing in front of a man whom she thought she was getting to know better…

…And Taker seemed to know that too. Leaning into Stephanie's personal space more, Stephanie closed her eyes, her breath shaky, her hands sweaty, and her body trembling. She didn't know why, but Taker was scaring the crap out of her. It felt like last Monday all over again. Steph, feeling Taker's hands on the side of her face, lips trembling with fear and anticipation, heard Mark tell her finally, "You better not slip up," before he grabbed her by the arm once again, dragging her back out the locker room.

As the pyro lit up the arena, sending tons of sparks up into the ceiling, dazzling and pumping the crowd for another big time show, an excited Jim Ross on commentary greeted the fans watching at home. "Hello, everybody and welcome to another edition of Raw is War! I'm Jim Ross, alongside me my broadcast partner, Jerry "the King" Lawler! We are live from the sold out San Diego Sports Arena, from San Diego, CA, and King, what a night's it's gonna be!"

"Oh, you've got that right, JR and finally, _maybe_, we can get some answers or an update into the condition of Vince and Shane McMahon!" King exclaimed frantically.

"Not only do we hope to get an update on both Shane and Vince here tonight, but we've got hot tag team action! Corporation members, Triple H and Big Boss Man meet Ministry members, the Acolytes, Farooq and Bradshaw, the winners to meet the WWF Tag Team Champions, Kane and X-Pac, next week right here on Raw!" JR told the crowd at home.

"And speaking of the tag team champions, they're going to be split up here tonight, because the Big Show, Paul Wight, and the Seven Foot Monster, Kane, well, they're going be teaming up in a handicap match, against all people, X-Pac! What's up the deal with that, JR?" King asked notedly.

"I don't exactly know about that, but I do know that in a Hardcore Match tonight, Ken Shamrock, the World's Most Dangerous Man, will take on Mankind! And King, you ready for this? The WWF Women's Champion, Sable, is going to be putting her Women's Championship on the line here tonight against Debra in an evening gown match!"

"I think I might just die and go to Puppies Heaven, woo hoo!" the very excited King screamed over the headphones.

"And Stone Cold Steve Austin, the Undertaker has promised us here tonight that the Rattlesnake, the WWF Champion, will be in live in action, King. The new majority owner of the WWF, he's in a foul, foul mood."

As the last word was spoken from JR, a light gong filled the arena, the lights in the arena went dim, a demonic chant was heard, and Taker's music loudly played throughout, as Taker, flanked to his left by Paul Bearer, who was being escorted behind by Saphirra and Stephanie McMahon, who looked sick to her stomach. The thought of both Saphirra and Bradshaw getting under skin, coupled with the fact that she was actually going to go through with this plan that Mark had concocted, was taking a toll on her, and it definitely showed in her outer appearance. Although she was supposed to look worried and fearful, which she actually was, because it was part of her act, Steph was very serious in her feelings. She was frightened to death of her father seeing her like this, she didn't know how people would react to her new look, she was afraid of people calling her out because of her relationship with Mark, despite the fact that was supposed to be overbearing and abusive, and she didn't quite sure know what exactly Mark had in store for the show tonight, since this was his first official Raw as the new owner of the company. What if her father objected to her divorcing Mark and wanted to settle for an annulment right away? What if he tried to physically assault Mark? Even though Vince was a tough competitor himself, Steph new that her father wasn't in any shape to be taking on Mark.

Mind riddled with troubling thoughts, Steph, as the rest of the Ministry climbed into the ring, absently came through the bottom rope, as well, as Taker, rolling his eyes into the back of his raised the lights. Stephanie, feeling now would be the perfect time to start putting on the show, stood in the middle of the ring, jerking her arm away from Saphirra, folded her arms up, poked out her lips, and began looking very peeved off.

"My, God, would you look at this, King? Look at how that demonic Undertaker has poor Stephanie McMahon dressed!"

"Is that Stephanie? She looks, she looks like a completely different person, JR," King said whispering over the announcements. "That's looks to be Stephanie, King." JR continued to confirm. "Can you just imagine what a week that young lady's had. That diabolical Undertaker."

As Paul Bearer reached outside the ring for a microphone, putting the instrument up to the Phenom's mouth, the camera panned all over Stephanie's body, with JR noting on commentary. "Look at the fright on Stephanie McMahon's face." As soon as Taker was about to speak, the crowd in San Diego began chanting loudly for Austin, forcing Taker to look around the arena in disgust.

"Listen to these chants for the Rattlesnake!" JR promoted.

"Austin…" and as Taker was speaking, the crowd began to chant for their WWF Champion even louder. Looking around a bit before continuing, Taker continued, "After tonight, no longer will you be the World Wresting Federation Champion." The crowd booing now, Stephanie gazed over at Paul Bearer, who was silently nodding and smiling, while Edge was squatting in his black trench coat, the rest of the Ministry standing ominously around Taker, while Ryan was smiling silently next to Stephanie.

"You see Austin, you stuck your nose where it didn't belong, and now you must pay for the consequences of your actions. First, you almost ruined…", then Saphirra, smiling fiendishly, push Stephanie in the back towards Taker, with him grabbing her by the wrist, yanking her forward, forcing her to concentrate on her movements with those high heeled boots on, "…You almost ruined a very special ceremony, but let's just say since you didn't have the pair to get the job done." And with that, King said, "Whoa," on commentary, while the crowd gasped at Taker's blatant remarks that Austin wasn't a man. "On top of that, Austin, you had the nerve to not only assault,Saphirra last Thursday on Smackdown!…" drawing heavy cheers from the crowd, Saphirra looked around at the crowd in San Diego slowly, not understanding how people could cheer for Austin, especially after he delivered a Stone Cold Stunner to a woman. Rubbing under jawline, Taker continued, "…but you had the audacity to put your hands on my wife."

Stephanie, looking up at her husband, honestly clueless that Taker was going to blame Austin for _her_ hugging _him_, looked up at her him flabbergasted, while JR said on commentary, "Well, wait a minute..."

Still holding Stephanie tightly around her wrist, Taker warned, "Don't you realize boy that you never put your hands on another man's wife?"

As the crowd continued to gasp, King noted on commentary, "Wow. The Undertaker just called Austin, "Boy!"

"Now with that being said Austin, last week, you wanted to play the role of the spoiler. That was your decision. But tonight Austin, I'm going to play several roles: judge, jury, executioner, and coroner."

"Wow," exclaimed JR.

"Tonight Austin, it all ends, and I promise you, somebody won't be walking out of this building, and that somebody is gonna to be you." As Stephanie continued to strain against the death grip Taker had around her wrist, the bangles that he purchased her sinking into her skin, cutting off circulation and turning her wrists red, Taker looked right into the camera, the crowd booing lightly, with Paul Bearer smiling on and said, "Tonight, it finally ends here. Tonight Austin, for the World Wrestling Federation Title, you, me, a Last Man Standing Match."

"WHAT!?" shouted both King and JR over commentary, while JR went on to say, "A Last Man Standing Match with Austin and the Undertaker, right here tonight, King!" As the crowd continued to scream loudly at the match being announced, Taker, with Stephanie still squirming against his grasp said, "And Austin…"

But before he could finish the rest of his sentence, the sound of glass breaking filled the arena, as the World Wrestling Federation Champion, Stone Cold Steve Austin, burst through the curtains, making his way onto the stage, as the crowd in San Diego went absolutely bananas! As Taker and his Ministry stood in the middle of the ring, Paul cursing Austin visibly for interrupting Taker, Stephanie got sick to the stomach. Although she was married to Mark now, she had absolutely nothing against Steve. In fact, even though her father and Steve had been at each other's throats for the past two years, she had always liked and respected Austin, and she figured that the feeling was somewhat mutual, since Austin was only one of three people who attempted to help her before Mark forced her to marry him.

Austin, with the stick in one hand, the WWF Title hanging from another, however, wasn't in the mood for much talking, addressing Taker only briefing. "Undertaker, you come out here, running your little measly mouth, doing a lot of talk about old Stone Cold, and I'm not a real sentimental guy, but to show you just how I feel about you, I just want you to know, from the bottom of my heart …" and then with his free hand, he sent the finger straight to Taker's way. Paul, upset, looking around at the crowd who were extremely pumped at Austin giving Taker the bird, calmed down a bit when Austin put the mic back up to his mouth. "As far as this Last Man Standing Match is concerned, hell, I don't see why we have to wait until later on tonight, how about we do this, right here, right now!" And with that, Austin began stalking his way down to the ring, JR and King in a frenzy that Austin had just challenged the Undertaker!

"Wait a minute, King, he's coming down here! The ring is surrounded by the Ministry!"

"Austin, you may be a tough SOB, but do you also have a death wish?" King asked wildly on commentary.

As Austin got closer to the ring, Taker looked around the ring, and whispered something in Paul's ear. Suddenly, Paul began instructing the rest of the Ministry to leave the ring, the crowd screaming loudly, knowing they were about to see a true to goodness slugfest! As the Ministry began exiting the ring, Austin began walking up the steel steps, talking smack along the way.

"They're about to go here King, they're about to go!"

As soon as the last Ministry member exited the ring, Austin, ready for a fight, made a beeline towards Taker, but instead of striking, Austin had to stop mid-stride, as Taker, who still had a grip on Stephanie's arm, pulled her directly in front of him, blocking Austin's attack! Stephanie, eyes wide with fear, afraid that Austin was going to strike her instead just to get at Taker, looked like a deer in headlights! Staring into the raging blue eyes of Austin, Stephanie, shaking with paralyzing fear, didn't have much time to think about anything else, before Taker pushed her to the right and began attacking Austin, Stephanie struggling to get out of the ring!

Striking Austin with blow after blow, fist after fist, bullying him into the turnbuckle, then choking Austin with his foot, the crowd began to cheer loudly, "Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin!" Taker, stomping Austin deeper into the turnbuckle, then resorted to choking him, Austin kicking from Taker's huge right hand cutting off his oxygen supply! Saphirra, then running over to the announcer's table, wanting to get some revenge on Austin for his Stunner to her on Smackdown, forced Tony Chimel out of his seat, sliding the chair into the ring. Walking over to the steel chair, Taker bent down to pick it up, but with a surge of adrenaline, as soon as Taker was vertical again, Austin attacked him from the side, giving him piston like rights to the side of the head, causing the crowd in San Diego to resurge with "Austin" chants, Taker, dropping the chair once again. Austin, then whipping Taker into the ropes, was about to go for his signature Lou Thesz press, but he tripped under the bottom rope by Gangrel!

Once Austin saw who it was who tripped him, Austin reached over the top rope, grabbing Gangrel by the hair, to the top rope, clubbing him in the chest with his forearms. Trying to sneak up on Austin, Taker grabbed Austin around his shoulders, but Austin, seemingly with eyes in the back of his head, began striking Taker once again, and with a kick to the gut, was about to give Taker another Stone Cold Stunner, but at that same moment, the entire Ministry swarmed the ring, and although Austin was fueled off pure hatred alone, he managed to fight off Mideon, then Edge, but the seven-on-one gang assault was just too much for Austin. As the crowd watched on in horror as Austin received boot after boot to the back, Taker, picking up the chair again, ordered for the Ministry to pick Austin up to his feet. Once Austin was upright again, Farooq and Bradshaw whipped Austin in to Taker, who blasted him right in the head with the steel chair!

"God! You could hear that thud, that steel hitting cranium, coming off Austin's skull!" JR screamed over the broadcast booth.

"Sounded like a car wreck!"

While Saphirra looked on evilly, wanting Austin to feel the same pain that she felt last Tuesday night, Stephanie watched on in horror. She couldn't believe that Mark had put her in the way of Austin! While they did have a pre-promo talk before they all came down to the ring, Steph again agreeing she was going to play up the role of the poor victimized wife, him using her as a shield was not part of the plan!

Then, Taker, absolutely snapping, grabbed the chair again, and started pounding Austin over the back with it, over and over again, the chair contorting from shot after shot! Stephanie, mouth wide from the scene she was witnesses, screamed on the side of the ring for Taker to stop, but Taker wasn't through! Turning Austin on his back, who was also busted at this point, Taker straddled him and began pounding him over and over again with big right hands to the head, busting him open even more, going on to choke him, not one member of the Ministry daring to stop him, while JR screamed, "Come on Taker, that's enough! You're taking this whole thing too far! He's a human being, dammit!"

Completely unconscious now, Taker then stood over Austin, as the crowd roared with boos, and as Taker and the rest of the Ministry exited the ring, Taker gave Austin one more kick to the head, finally leaving the ring, as officials, agents, and referees stormed inside, in an attempt to help the Rattlesnake. Stephanie, who was leaning on the ring ropes, honestly concerned for Austin, was screamed at by Taker. "Get here, now!"

Looking back at the fallen Austin, Stephanie walked over to her husband slowly, as the staff continued to attend to Austin. As Taker grabbed Stephanie by the wrist again, pulling her backwards with him up the ramp, Taker looked down at the beaten Rattlesnake, with nothing but vengeance in his eyes.

As the Ministry were making their way backstage, the officials still trying to help Austin up, up on the Titantron, a black limousine was seen pulling into the back of the arena.

"It's Vince, it's Vince! Vince has come back to save the day!" King screamed loudly, as JR continued to play coy about who was in the car. "Who is it? Who's in the limo!"

"Please let it be it Vince!"


	38. Taker's Night of Horror

As the Ministry all headed back to their locker room, Undertaker, literally dragging Stephanie behind him, made a detour, and instead of going back to his dressing room, took Stephanie into the office that would usually be reserved for Vince instead. Inside the office was outfitted with comfortable leather couches, a fruit platter, plenty of bottled water, and even champagne on ice, however, Taker wasn't in the mood for any kind of romance. Pulling Stephanie inside the room, Taker shoved Stephanie down onto one of the couches, absolutely frightening her! She could tell Mark was angry, and angry at her, but she had absolutely no idea as to why; she had done everything he had asked her to do! Looking up at him from the couch, eyes telling a story of fear and trepidation, Taker, putting his finger right into Stephanie's face, told her menacingly, "You've got some fucking nerve, woman."

Looking around for maybe a hidden camera, believing that she might be getting pranked, Stephanie couldn't believe that Taker was mad at her! She had absolutely no idea as to why he was so angry with her! "Mark, I didn't do…"

Descending on her before she could even get the rest of her statement out, pinning her down to the couch with three hundred and twenty eight pounds of nothing but pure muscle, causing Stephanie to hyperventilate, Taker spoke to her dark and deeply, "You wanna explain to me why you were looking at Austin like you wanted to help him a few minutes ago? And Stephanie, I want an answer."

Scrambling for the correct words to say, because in no way was she ever expecting this, Stephanie, knowing how psychotic Mark could be when he was angry, said, "Baby, I just didn't know what was going on! I didn't know all that was going to happen! I've never had anything against Austin personally! I was just shocked, I didn't mean anything by it, please, I'm being honest…"

"So you care about Austin, is that it?"

Confused as to why Mark was interrogating her, his paranoia beginning to sweat out of his pores, Stephanie continued to answer his questions honestly. Maybe she could talk some sense into him and calm him down, because this wasn't the person she thought she had become to know. "Baby, I promise you, I just didn't know what was going to happen, that's all, really, I promise! Austin has never done anything to me. Please, I was just afraid you were going to hurt him with your temper, I didn't mean to …"

Pulling himself off of her, swatting his hair out his face, the eyes of a deranged soul staring down at her, Taker said, "You are not to move your ass out this room. If you even so much take a peep outside …" rubbing his hand together, pulling down his black gloves, Taker told her with all seriousness, "You'll be sorry."

And with that, Taker left out the room, but not before completely obliterating Stephanie's self-worth! She didn't even know what she had done to piss him off so badly, when it was her who should have been upset, not the other way around! Putting her hands in her face, drawing her legs up on the couch, Stephanie balled her eyes out. Her husband was mad with her, and she didn't even know why!

* * *

><p>As a replay of the recent events that has just unfolded played out on the Titantron, JR and King began recapping Taker's encounter with Austin.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen if you're just joining us," JR welcomed back, "The Undertaker, as revealed last week as the new principle owner of the WWF, challenged Stone Cold Steve Austin to a Last Man Standing here tonight, King. Austin accepted, but watch what happened as Austin challenged the Phenom to a fight right then and right there."

"Yeah, the Ministry cleared the ring, we thought we were going to see a fight between the Phenom and the Rattlesnake, and we did, but the Undertaker used Stephanie McMahon as a shield, first JR! Now that was nothing short of cowardly!"

"I don't know what has come over the Undertaker as of recent weeks, but as you see, as Austin was battling back from the Undertaker's assault, the Ministry began that seven on one gang-like attack, and King, listen, listen to the sound of Austin's head coming off that steel chair!"

"Yeah, watch this." And as Austin's head replayed bouncing off the chair, JR informed everyone, "And after the Ministry's assault to Austin, Austin was being helped to the back, bleeding profusely from the head, King, but he was refusing the help of our officials!"

"Right," King seconded. "Austin was out on his feet, struggling to even get back the ramp there, but the one good thing, JR, we saw that black limousine pull up to the arena, and with all that's going wrong already here tonight, that's just gotta be Vince! Vince, the Undertaker still has Stephanie!"

"We don't yet know the condition of Austin right now, and we also still don't know the condition of Vince and Shane McMahon." As King shook his head visibly, JR recounted how Vince was attacked by the Ministry, right before Shane's street fight on Smackdown! against the Rock, subsequently getting Rock Bottom through the announce table, and afterwards, taken out of the arena on a stretcher, and transported to a local medical facility. "Hopefully, we'll get some sort of update as to the condition of Vince and Shane here tonight, King."

"Well, let me just this, JR. The Undertaker has singlehandedly taken out the entire McMahon family. First, he forcefully married the lovely Stephanie McMahon, and we all know how I personally feel about that, he stole the WWF from right under Vince's nose, and now he's personally taken out Vince, Shane, and Austin! I mean, who knows what he's capable of doing next."

* * *

><p>The first match of the night consisted of the Stooges, Pat Paterson and Jerry Briscoe, slapping knots on Pete Gas and Rodney, also two members of the Corporation. After their match, with Pat and Jerry declared the winners, backstage, the Big Show, doing an interview with Kevin Kelly, was fired up, but not for the right reasons.<p>

"Big Show, in an unusual match making form here tonight, you're going to be teaming up with someone equally as big as yourself, and that's the Big Red Machine, Kane, taking on his good buddy, and tag team partner, X-Pac."

Big Show, squeezing that Honey Baked Ham he called a fist together, let it be known that he wasn't particularly happy about Taker's match making. "You know, Kevin Kelly, I really could give a damn about this match here tonight. Nothing against Kane, but he's not the seven foot monster I had in mind tonight. You see, I'm looking for retribution. I still haven't forgotten how the tattooed Deadman hit me across the head with that baseball bat last Monday night. Well, tonight, Deadman, if everything down there on you isn't dead, I'm issuing an open challenge. If you're the man you claim you are, after I get through with my match, why don't you step up to the big time? Tonight, me and you, one on one, let's make this Show Time."

* * *

><p>The purpose of tonight's matches were simple: make every superstar within the WWF turn on each other. Taker wanted pure destruction and utter chaos, and he'd start within his own family. Since Taker had deemed Kane a weakling months prior, not being able to understand and comprehend the pure evil that he soon wanted to implode the WWF, and since he apparently had a heart now, Taker would rip it out, by forcing him to fight his good friend and tag team partner, X-Pac, in a handicap match.<p>

First up, the Big Show's music was piped through the arena, and the seven foot tall, five hundred pound giant, walked to the ring with a purpose, stepping over the top rope, and rising his hand in the air, giving the crowd a show. After walking around the ring for a moment, performing calisthenics, Show anxiously awaited his tag team partner. Suddenly, the lights to the arena went dark, an eery organ began to play, tons of fire went into the air, and the Big Red Machine's, Kane, with tag team gold in hand, made his way down to the ring. Stepping over the top ring rope himself, raising his arms, and bringing them back down with a vengeance, a blast of pyro from all four turnbuckles flew into the sky, and then X-Pac's entrance music hit, as well. The young and brash stud was ready for competition, and although he clearly wasn't going to back down from a challenge, jumping into the ring and performing his schtick of making a green "X" appear from the pyro, Kane was. As the referee called for the bell, Kane, looking back down at his friend, who was rocking back and forth on his feet from anticipation, placed his hands on his hips, lowered, then shook his head, with X-Pac clearly trying to egg him on.

Truth of the matter was, Kane really did think of X-Pac as not only his good friend, but his _best_ friend, his only friend matter of fact, and after all what they had been through to get to that point, he wasn't going to fight him. Shaking his head again, with X-Pac holding out his hands, asking Kane what the problem was, Kane stepped over the top rope again, looked back at X-Pac, and walked back up the ramp way, heading for the back.

Big Show, sensing there wasn't going to be a fight, either, waved X-Pac off with his hand, but as soon as the seven footer stepped one leg back over the top rope, X-Pac, still wanting a fight, not letting his smaller stature compared to the other giants hold him back, delivered a spinning heel kick to the side of the Big Show's head! Although the kick rocked the Big Show momentarily, Show stepped back over the top rope and back into the ring. X-Pac tried to deliver another spinning heel kick to him, but an irate Big Show grabbed X-Pac around the throat instead, picking him up easily with one arm, and chokeslammed him headfirst back onto the mat! That's when Kane, who witnessed his best friend get assaulted by Show, ran back down to the ring, and got into a huge fist fight with the fellow giant, each man delivering blow after blow to each other, before Kane starting getting the better of the bigger man! After a few clubbing blows, the Big Show attempted to retaliate by whipping Kane into the ropes, but Kane ducked underneath Show's massive clothesline, and delivered a huge boot to the face, knocking the Show flat to the mat!

With the Big Show down, Kane began wailing on the Big Show for a few moments, until he had him momentarily immobilized. Walking over to the fallen X-Pac, Kane swooped up his fallen friend's body, placed him over his shoulder, and walked back up the ramp with him. The Big Show, getting to his feet now, furious that Kane had attacked him, roared with anger, shaking and kicking the ropes, but for the third time that night, the lights in the arena went completely out. After about five seconds of total darkness, both King and JR speculating about why the lights went out, their questions were answered, because when the lights came back up, who should be standing behind the Big Show other than the Undertaker, baseball bat in hand!

Just as soon as the Big Show turned around, Taker leveled him with the bat, just as he did the week prior, but unlike then, the baseball cracked over Show's cranium as soon as it made impact, knocking him completely unconscious! Bleeding from the head, Taker stomped away at the Big Show, who was now lying motionless on the canvas, as JR screamed on commentary.

"For God's sake! The Big Show's been busted open! The Undertaker is just relentless! The evilness of the Undertaker! Why, why?"

King, offering further insight into the situation, speculated that, "Well, obviously, the Undertaker is doing all this because the Big Show called him out! This must be revenge for Big Show almost rescuing Stephanie McMahon last week!"

Taker then mounted the Big Show, punching him over and over again in that open gash across his skull, clearly not admonishing to the referees call for Taker to stop. Instead, Taker only got angrier, and began seemingly choking the life out of the Big Show, screaming at his defenseless body, "This, this is my show! This is my show!" Show, completely unable to defend himself, was pounded in the head a few more times by Taker's big right hands.

"The Undertaker's telling the Big Show that this is the Undertaker's show!" King repeated.

"The Big Show's unconscious from that vile blow to the head from that baseball bat! He's been busted open here!" Continuing to stomp away at the Big Show's head, JR remarked, "And the Undertaker continues to stomp away at a helpless human being."

As Taker tired of beating away at the giant, departing the ring to heavy boos, picking up the broken end of the baseball bat and taking it back up the ramp with him, his music followed him.

"Well, JR, we wondered how far the Undertaker would go, and we're seeing it. For the second straight week, the Undertaker has left the Big Show lying motionless from that ball bat. The Undertaker has seemingly complete control over the WWF, and it's like, who's next? Who's next on the Undertaker's hit list?"

"The Undertaker has prophesied that he will be the next WWF Champion live here tonight in San Diego, but the big story is here, it is now, the Big Show has completely been obliterated at the hands of the Phenom with a baseball bat, for God's sake!"

"Wow! Did you ever think you'll see, seven foot, four inches, five hundreds pounds of the Big Show lying flat on his back at the hands of the Undertaker?"

And as the referee tried to help up the motionless Big Show back in the ring, Taker brought the bat up to his neck, rolling his eyes into the back of his head, exiting the stage.

As the ref continued to help the Big Show back up, up on the Titantron again, the black limousine was once again shown, but only this time, the chauffeur was exiting out of the driver door now, walking to the back of the limo. As King shouted, "Who is it? Who is it? Is it Vince?" over the announcements, the door opened and a set of female feet found themselves planted on the concrete. When the camera panned up, the crowd in the arena began to cheer, as it was no one other than _Linda_ McMahon!

"King, it's _Mrs_. McMahon! It's Vince's wife, Linda!"

"Wha — what she's doing here?" King asked, carried away with emotion.

"I don't know! I don't know!"

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, just a few moments ago, the Big Show and Kane were schedule to face X-Pac in a handicap match, but Kane refused to fight X-Pac, but X-Pac was looking for a fight, King.."<p>

"Yeah, and if brains were chocolate, X-Pac wouldn't have enough to fill an M & M, because he gave a spinning heel kick to the Big Show! And look, that's all what he got for his trouble," with a replay of the Big Show planting X-Pac on the canvas played out, JR said, "Yeah, and after Kane dropped Big Show in retaliation, the Undertaker, who had just been challenged by the Big Show prior to the match, appeared out of nowhere, King, leveling him with that baseball bat!"

"Leveled? That was a grand slam. Just listen, listen to the sound of that ball bat being cracked over the Big Show's head." With the replay of that showing, as well, JR finished, "And now, now, we've got Linda McMahon, Vince's wife, here in the arena!"

"I'm telling you, there's so much chaos going all around us, the 82nd Airborne probably couldn't help."

King was then suddenly cut off by the sight of Linda appearing on the Titantron once again, walking through the backstage area, asking a stagehand, "Excuse me. Could you please point me in the direction of Stephanie McMahon?" The stagehand, pointing Linda in the right direction, told her nicely, "Her office is right down this hallway, first door to your left, ma'am." As Linda thanked the gentleman and began walking down the hallway, back in the arena, the crowd began to boo again, as Paul Bearer, with his signature evil scowl wrapped all across his face, looking around at the crowd, as a referee ran past him and stood inside the ring, walked down the ramp without the accompaniment of entrance music.

"Well, here comes Paul Bearer, King, and it looks like he's coming out here by himself. What's the deal with this now?"

"Yeah, what does he want? Hey, there ain't no food out here," King mocked on commentary.

As Paul made his pudgy way into the ring, he asked for a microphone, and once he got it, stood in the middle of the ring, smiling wildly. "And there's a referee in the ring," noted JR, before going on to ask, "What the hell is all this about?"

"Well, well, well…" Paul started off familiarly, the crowd is San Diego jeering loudly. "Well, I guess the idiots here in San Diego …" letting his insult sink in, while still smiling around to the crowd, continued saying, "…have learned that all of the things that my Undertaker has said, all of the things the Lord of Darkness has prophesied about, for weeks and weeks now, marrying his wife and servant, Stephanie McMahon, taking over the World Wrestling Federation, have all come true!" Earning even more boos from the crowd, Paul, walking around smugly, told the crowd, "That's ok. Because when the fat man speaks, you listen!" The boos at a fever pitch now, Paul then directed his attention to Austin. "Stone Cold Steve Austin …" the mere mention of his name rocking the crowd in the arena, "…tonight, you will also find out that the Lord of Darkness prophecy will come true, and that is, you will NOT walk out of this building here tonight, you will NOT walk out the World Federation Champion." The boos boiling over now, Paul looked into the camera and said, "And somebody else that won't be walking out of this arena tonight…" suddenly, looking all around the ring, Paul suddenly snapped his towards the announcer's booth, and pointed, "…Jerry "the King" Lawler!"

As the camera panned to King looking most confused, Paul said still pointing, "You have become nothing more than the proverbial puppet for Vince McMahon, and I want you to know that the Lord of Darkness has heard every word! Now, Lawler, now is the time to pay your dues! Get your butt into this ring, son, and get it into this ring, right now!"

As JR and King looked at each other perplexingly, King getting up from his broadcast seat, and going into the ring, Paul stuck his finger out back at the announcer's table, speaking to JR directly, "And JR, let what is about to happen be a lesson to you, as well, because if your tongue ever gets carried away from you, you're going to have to suffer the same fate!" JR, holding his hands up, mumbling that he had only come back to the job and didn't know what was going on, looked back up at the ring, where King, who had his own microphone now, regarded the still smiling Paul Bearer. "Well, Mr. Lawler, before you meet your maker, what do you have to say for yourself?"

King, looking around at the crowd in the arena, told Paul nicely, "Paul, I honestly have no Earthly idea as to what you're talking about." Paul, taking a stride around Lawler, said, "Oh, but I think you do, son. How many weeks now, how many weeks, have you sat upon your thrown at the announce booth, and wished ill against my Undertaker? How many weeks have you sat there, with biased tongue, and filtered ill comments for and through Vince McMahon against my Undertaker? If I may recall, you even said that the Lord of Darkness was "living his gimmick", taking things to far between he and his now un-beloved wife, Stephanie. Is that not true, Jerry Lawler?"

"Oh, so this is what this is all about," JR surmised.

Lawler, who looked absolutely shocked that he was being called out, told Paul in a respectable tone, "Paul, you have to understand that I've known Stephanie McMahon for a very long time now, and I was generally concerned about her, that's all." Paul, who still hadn't stopped smiling, put his microphone back up to his mouth and before Jerry knew what was coming, Paul slapped Jerry right in the face, his crown flying across the ring! Holding his face and looking back up, Paul, who wasn't smiling anymore, his face back contorted in that familiar snarl that everyone had come to know, told Lawler, "Well, I hope you're concerned about your general health as much as you were Stephanie, because you've got a match son, and you've got one, right now!"

"A match? King just got the taste slapped out of his mouth! Who's he got a match with?" As soon as the question escaped JR's lips, the music of the five hundred pound Viscera began to play throughout the arena, and the big man looked to be on a mission. As Paul Bearer exited the ring, instructing Viscera into it with Jerry, Lawler, before Viscera could even get in the ring properly, attacked him from behind, the bell ringing, as the match was on!

Knowing that his life was almost on the line, the crowd began chanting for Jerry loudly, with King striking Viscea in the back over and over again with big ax life forearms. Attempting to whip Viscera into the ropes, Viscera grabbed Jerry's arm, bringing him back to him, delivering a clothesline that sent Jerry back first into the mat! Going into the ropes himself now, Viscera jumped into the air and came right down into the sternum of Lawler with a Big Splash, crushing him underneath him. Then, Paul Bearer, up on the ring apron now, ordered Viscera to pick Jerry's prone body back up. Once Viscera got the King back onto his feet, picking him up in a cradle, walking around with him, and with Paul motioning for him to drop him, Viscera did, all five pounds of him coming down on King one more time! As the crowd went dead, Viscera stood up and planted his tree like foot in King's chest, as the referee counted 1,2,3, declaring Viscera the winner! As Paul re-entered the ring, he stood over semi-conscious King, talking trash to the announcer!

As the replay played back over, JR, in complete shock that the Undertaker had ordered the King into a match with Viscera, said over his headphones, as Viscera and Paul walked back up the ramp, "Who's going to stop this? Who's going to stop the Undertaker and his evil campaign of terror here tonight?

Suddenly, Linda McMahon appeared back on the Titantron again, knocking on a door, as Raw went to another commercial break.


	39. Cracks in the Corporation

"And we're back live here ladies and gentlemen, and if you're just now joining us, you've missed a heck of a lot. First, at the top of the broadcast, the Undertaker assaulted both Stone Cold Steve Austin, with a steel chair, and the Big Show, with a ball bat of all things, in separate instances, and just before we went to break, Jerry "the King" Lawler, became the most recent victim of the Undertaker here tonight, after several of the King's comments, which were nothing but the truth, landed him in a match against Viscera! And as you can see here folks, the King had to be helped to the uh, the backstage area, with the help of our officials. We certainly hope to have word about his condition before the end of tonight's broadcast, but in any event, we do have Kevin Kelly live with us now, here to give us an update on the Texas Rattlesnake. Kevin…"

"Thanks, JR. Well, all I can tell you right now that there are several doctors and other specialists inside Stone Cold Steve Austin's dressing room right now, tending to Austin as we speak, watching and monitoring him closely, but, I did receive word that Stone Cold has suffered a mild concussion at the hands of the Undertaker here tonight. Right now, Austin _is_ still scheduled to compete later here tonight, but JR from the looks of things, those plans might change, as well."

"Alright, thanks, Kevin Kelly. As you heard Kevin mention, the Undertaker and Austin are still scheduled to compete here tonight for the WWF Championship in a Last Man Standing matchup, but I'm telling you, Austin may have to phone this one in. If he can't even make it to the oop.." JR couldn't finish his sentence properly because showing on the Titantron again was Linda McMahon, knocking on the door to what appeared to be Stephanie's office. Linda, after knocking several times and not receiving an answer, then decided to open the door herself, but what she found was her own daughter, Stephanie, balled up on the couch, crying her eyes out! Stephanie, lifting her head up, realizing that her mother had rushed to her side now, grabbing her by her arms, as her mascara dripped down her face, suddenly became frightened for her own mother's safety!

"Oh, my God," JR said lowly over the announcements.

Mark had warned Stephanie to not to leave the office, and while she hadn't, she was pretty sure she wasn't allowed to have visitors, either, let alone from her own mother, whom she didn't even know was in the building, since Taker had refused, for a second week in a row, to allow a television monitor into the office.

"Stephanie, Stephanie, my God, what has he done to you? Are you alright? Are you ok? Speak to me honey. Why are you crying like this?"

Knowing her mother was worried sick about her, Stephanie wanted desperately to tell her everything that was going on, about her plan with Mark, how, despite the way that he had treated her tonight, that she was madly in love with him, about how she was planning to move to Texas with him, but Steph realized that if she told Linda all those things, there'd be definite repercussions! Mark would kill her, and she'd also be putting her family directly in danger, as well. She had already seen with her very own eyes what Mark had done to Austin earlier. If he could do that to him, along with brainwashing the entire Ministry, she could only imagine what he would do to her own parents and brother! Although Stephanie knew it was wrong, she simply hung her head and shook it silently, saying nothing. Linda, confused and hurt at seeing her daughter in this sot of state, begged Stephanie further. "Please, Stephanie, please tell me. What has Mark done to you? You're shaking, you're cold, you're crying, let's get you home, come on."

Shaking her head violently, Stephanie finally said through trembling voice, "No, mom. I can't … I can't go back. Please, understand…"

"Why, Stephanie? I don't understand. Please tell me, why. Has he put his hands on you?"

As the crowd gasped, awaiting an answer, JR added on headset, "I should hope not." Steph, shaking her head again, didn't know what exactly to say to her mother. All she knew was if she didn't get Linda out of there before one of the Ministry members, or Mark himself, walked in on them, both of them would be in more trouble that Stephanie could ever possibly fathom. "Mom, please, you have to get out here. He's lost it tonight. He's not all there tonight. You're not safe here. Please, go with Dad or Shane…"

Linda stopping Stephanie, only having eyes for her daughters, not caring about Stephanie's warning about Taker, grabbed Steph by both hands, telling her, "But your father and Shane aren't here tonight. They're at home in Greenwich. I came here to check up on you myself. Stephanie, you haven't called, we don't know where you've been, we're all worried sick about you, we don't know what Mark has done to you, you're look like a completely changed woman, your hair is different, your attire is different. Stephanie, please, I'm begging you, as your mother, please, come home."

Stephanie, shaking her head again, rising from the couch, standing in front of her mother now, trying desperately to get Linda out of there as quickly as possible, but obviously, that was easier said than done, said again through watery eyes, "No, mom, please, I can't. Please, mom, if they find you here…"

Right as Stephanie was continuing to warn her mother, Saphirra, who was now Stephanie's appointed babysitter, walked into the room, this time, with a small smirk on her face. Both Linda and Stephanie, who were shocked by Saphirra's emergence, simply stared on, as Saphirra, hands on her hips, the heels on her thigh high boots clicking beneath her, walked with a stride that evoked nothing but confidence. Knowing that Stephanie was once again betraying Taker, and the trouble she would surely get in, with her being the one to have actually caught her in the act, Saphirra let out, "Well, well, well, Stephanie, you've struck again. I guess Master can now see what a true _bitch_ you really are. Humph. From Tori the Skank to Linda the Old Trout."

Suddenly pushing Stephanie onto the couch, Saphirra entrapped Linda with both arms. Linda, obviously taken aback by Saphirra's overbearing presence, looked on at her daughter shockingly, while Saphirra continued to smile on boisterously. Loudly snapping her fingers, garnering Linda's attention now, Saphirra, through a psychotic smile, said "Hey, old woman. I'm going to give you two options, k? You can either hobble to the door and leave peacefully, _or_, I can throw you out _forcefully_!" Snapping her head towards her again, Saphirra licked her teeth, eyes glowing something sinister, almost foaming at the mouth at Linda's obvious fear of her.

Stephanie, standing up for her mother now, suddenly sat up off the couch, but Saphirra wagged an index finger slowly and said, "Ah, ah, ah. You don't want to that. I'm sure Master will definitely have _more_ than a few words to say to you before this lovely night is over. Don't rush the thrill, Steph." Stephanie, sitting back into the couch now, her face still stained from the mascara, knowing that Ryan was more than likely right, sat and watched as Saphirra, turning her attention back to Linda, smiling maniacally still, asked very disrespectfully, "What's it gonna be, toots? I'm sure that old folks home you're about to return to is sick with worry. Don't keep them waiting."

Linda, not knowing exactly the full mental scale that Saphirra was on, looked over at Stephanie and told her, "Your father and I are going to get you out of this mess, I promise." Saphirra, now letting Linda up, backed away from her, and as Linda walked to the door, wriggled her fingers at her, adding insult to injury by saying, "Bye grandma," as the door shut closed. As soon as the door closed however, Saphirra, almost on thin air, snapped her attention back to Stephanie, pronouncing every word intricately to her.

"I'll be back. Do NOT leave this room!"

* * *

><p>Being that Taker hated both Shamrock and Mankind equally, it was no wonder that the World's Most Dangerous Man was being forced into a Hardcore Match with Mankind. Although Kenny nor Mankind ever harbored any personal resentment towards each other, both of them knew, however, that the only reason why they were even paired against each other tonight was for the personal satisfaction of the Undertaker. If Taker had his way, with any luck, one of these two men, knowing both of their true competitive natures and very different attack styles, would more than likely take the other one out, if they didn't manage to take each other out in the process. But a fight was a fight, and both Mankind and Shamrock took the fight to each other equally, spilling out to the floor on the outside, hitting each other with trash cans, trash can lids, and even kendo sticks! They fought through the crowd and back, threw each other to the steel ring posts and steps, and even Kenny at one point tried to take Mankind's head off with a steel chair!<p>

Once the match got back in the ring, Mankind, sensing that he had Kenny beaten, brought two fingers up into the air, as the crowd stood up on their feet, seemingly knowing what was going to happen next. As soon as Kenny fought his way back up off the canvas, Mankind stuck two fingers into Kenny's mouth, catching him under his teeth and tongue with the Mandible Claw! Pushing the pressure down into Kenny's mouth, Mankind was leaning Kenny down into the mat, but suddenly, Kenny's superior UFC fighting skills kicked in, because he out of the blue, Kenny sweep Mankind's leg from under him in a drop toe hold, Mankind falling face first onto the canvas! Yelling out, feeling himself going into that zone, Ken bent down and grabbed the right ankle of Mankind, twisting yanking it in the Ankle Lock submission, causing for Mankind, who was in the center of the ring and couldn't reach the ropes, to plant his hands in his head in pain! Just as Mankind had a a hand in the air, about to plant his hand on the mat repeatedly in defeat, the crowd began turning their head up the aisle-way, to see Saphirra, Kenny's new and improved sister, walking down the ramp to the ring in her very risqué attire. Pulling herself up on the ring ropes, Kenny, finally noticing his sister, released the hold.

JR, all alone at the announce position, asked, "It's that damn Ryan Shamrock, or Saphirra, or whatever the hell she calls herself these days, she's already caused enough trouble here tonight, what in the hell does she want now?"

Smiling at her big brother, not saying a word to him again, but thankfully, this time, she wasn't smacking him in the face either, Saphirra just stood there on the apron, while Kenny, sweating, heart racing, hurt about his sister's recent actions and words towards him, once again attempted to physically reach out to her, but Mankind, who was hobbling on one leg now, was back up off the mat. Turning Kenny around forcefully, with his good leg, Mankind kicked the mentally out of it Kenny squarely in the stomach, and delivered a scintillating double arm DDT to him, knocking the King of the Ultimate Fighting World out just long enough to get the 1,2,3. As Mankind's hand was raised in victory, Saphirra, smiling sadistically, walked back up the ramp, with JR on announcement saying, "Oh, man, what has come over Ryan Shamrock? For the second time in two weeks, Ryan has cost her big brother Kenny a match."

However, if there was ever one good thing to come out of the match, Mankind, seeing that Kenny was still lying on the mat after he lost, actually extended his hand to Kenny, helping to pull him up, even going as far as slapping Kenny on the back for a job well done, which earned an applause from the audience, before Mankind did his signature "bang bang" back up the ramp.

"You wanna talk about character, there's character right there, Mankind, helping Kenny Shamrock up after their match. There's a lot of respect those two right there, ladies and gentlemen, and speaking of respect, these two teams don't have any for each other, because coming up next, Big Boss Man and Triple H, will be teaming against the Acolytes, Farooq and Bradshaw, #1 contender's match for the WWF Tag Team titles, and it's live, next!"

* * *

><p>The next match between the seemingly ongoing feud between the Corporation and Ministry was not going to be for the weak at heart. The match was going to be nothing short of physical, all four men having proven in the past that they were very tough SOB's in their own rights, and with all of them wanting championship gold around their waist, this match was not going to be an instant classic from wrestling style alone. Bossman, nightstick in hand, came down to the ring first, followed by Triple H, who was accompanied by Chyna. Next came the Acolytes, Farooq and Bradshaw, who looked to be all business. With all five superstars, including Chyna, inside the ring, ready for a fight, itching with anticipation, the crowd suddenly roared to their feet, as "IF YOU SMELL … WHAT THE ROCK … IS COOKING!" blasted throughout the arena, and then, the Great One, the man who put Shane on the shelf, made his way down to ringside, as well! Triple H, standing on the bottom ring rope, talking smack to the Rock, livid that the Corporation no longer had a leader in Shane, pointed down at the Great One, threatening him, while the Rock seemingly paid him no attention..<p>

As the crowd continued to go wild for him, the Rock made his way over to the announcer's booth, with Good Ol JR, and as soon as JR was about to great the Great One, the Rock told him, "Shut your mouth, Jabroni! This is the Rock's time, where the Rock gets all the glory." Still standing up, putting on his headset, as the superstars in the ring stared down at him, the Rock savored the chants from the fans who chanting his name, "Rocky! Rocky! Rocky! Rocky! Rocky!"

As the Rock sat down, Triple H, still staring a hole through the him, had his back turned to Farooq, who quickly took advantage, jumping Triple H from behind, stomping him into the mat after delivering several clubbing forearms to the back.

"Well, Rock," JR said, "Looks like you're going to join us for a little color commentary tonight."

"That's right, Slim Ross, the Rock, since the idiot who now runs the company, the Undertaker, gave the Rock the night off, the Rock decided to bless all his millions and millions of the Rock's fans with some voiceover, now JR, you are a little too close to the Rock. Scoot your fat ass over some and stop taking up all the Rock's bareathment room," the People's Champ demanded on commentary.

JR, not letting the Rock's insults get the better of him, however, still moving over a bit, asked the Rock, "Well, Rock, you certainly look ready for competition tonight, you're healthy, it's a wonder the Undertaker didn't book you in a match here tonight."

"JR, the Rock could care less about the Undertaker and if he booked the Rock into a match here tonight or not. The Rock, gold or no gold, match or no match, is still the damn People's Champ, that's why he didn't book me here tonight. He knows I would have whipped his monkey ass, he knows I would have whipped Austin's beer drinking ass, all over San Diego, and walked out the WWF Champion!"

As Triple H started to get the better of Farooq, tagging in Boss Man, who began working on Farooq's abdomen with hard kicks to the side, JR continued commentating, saying, "Well, Rock, you went through a war with Shane McMahon on that highly rated television special, Smackdown!, putting him through the announce table with a Rock Bottom, and we don't know when or if we'll see Shane again."

"You damn right I did. That walking, talking steaming pile of grade A monkey crap, cost the Rock his WWF Title, and I did exactly what I said I was going to do, which was whip Shane McMahon's ass all over the damn arena!"

As the match continued, with the Acolytes getting the upper hand on the Corporation for a moment, the momentum quickly swung back in the Corporation's favor, when Triple H whipped Farooq into the steel ring steps right in front of the announcer's booth. Talking more trash to the Rock, the Rock, not going to back down from an obvious challenge, stood up, the crowd around them sensing a confrontation, all began to cheer loudly. As the Rock reminded Triple H to focus on the match and not him, Triple H wisely took his advice, sliding back into the ring, and with Chyna distracting the referee, double teamed Bradshaw. With Farooq still down on the outside, Boss Man went over to the timekeeper's table, and brought in his nightstick, hitting Bradshaw right in the temple with it, leveling him! As Chyna conveniently jumped off the ropes then, the Corporation were about to steal one, but Farooq, barely back up now, managed to pull the referee out of the ring, breaking up the count. Triple H then went outside to battle Farooq, attempting to plant his head on the announcer's table, but Farooq blocked it, and instead, Triple H's head is the one that met the pine. Back in the ring, the referee was back inside, and with Boss Man attempting to use the nightstick on Bradshaw again, Chyna distracted once again jumped on the apron, distracting the referee once again by grabbing him by the shirt, but Bradshaw saw the shot coming, and ducked it, instead, whipping Bossman into the referee on the ring ropes, which in turn, knocked Chyna off, as well, her body being thrown directly into the barricade, causing the crowd in attendance to cheer!

As Farooq and Triple H continued to battle each other, spilling their anger out into the crowd, in the ring, Bradshaw and Boss Man, fatigued, yet still doing a number on each other, continued to fight in the middle of the ring. Boss Man was whipped into the far side of the ropes, where Chyna had gotten back up at. Problem is, Chyna, semi-disoriented from that fall she took, mistook Boss Man's feet for Bradshaw's, and with the referee on the blind side and not able to see properly, Chyna tripped Boss Man, distracting him! Boss Man, turning around to look at Chyna wildly, who was still holding her jaw, back turned now, not paying attention, turned back around only to receive a big Clothesline from Hell, knocking Boss Man completely flat on his back, eyes gazing up at the ceiling! As the referee counted, 1,2, Triple H, who had battled back to the front of the fans with Farooq, attempted to run in the ring and break up the count, but it was too little too late, because when the ref's hand slammed down for 3, Farooq and Bradshaw were the new #1 contenders for the tag team titles! As Bradshaw rolled out of the ring before Triple H could jump on him, Farooq re-joined him in the aisle, celebrating their hard fought victory, however Triple H was absolutely livid, running the referee out of the ring, kicking and stomping at the ropes, his hopes of being tag team champion diminished!

As Boss Man got up off the mat, Triple H began berating him about losing, since he was the legal man. Boss Man however, holding his own jaw now, began pointing at Chyna outside the ring, accusing her of tripping him, costing them the match. Chyna, not taking too lightly to Boss Man's accusations, then climbed into the ring herself, getting in Boss Man's face, yelling at him, poking her finger in his chest! Boss Man, not about to let anyone talk down at him, even if that person was a woman, got in Chyna's face, smiling like only the Boss Man could. Going over to pick up his fallen nightstick, Boss Man began twirling it around in his fingers, directing his anger at Chyna, with Triple H in the middle, trying to stop them from arguing. Chyna, who wasn't about to let anyone push her around, was even daring the Boss Man to hit her at this point, and with Triple H still in the middle, Boss Man pushed him from the middle of them! Triple H, trying to restrain these two from going to blows with each other, was once more pushed away, only thiss time by Chyna! Looking down at the mat now, anger beginning to boil over inside of him, Triple H tried one more time to get in between Chyna and Boss Man, to break up their arguing once and for all, but when Boss Man attempted to push at Triple H once more, Triple H blocked it, and started hammering away at him! Getting Boss Man down to the mat, Chyna got a few kicks in on the Boss Man, as well, before Boss Man turned the tables on Triple H, mounting him this time, getting four or five square shots to Triple H before being pulled off of him by Chyna from behind!

Boss Man, anger glowing inside his eyes, then walked over to Chyna, backing her into a corner, but Triple H wasn't far behind, turning Boss Man back around, hitting him in the face with furious right hands again! That's when Rodney and Pete Gas, all that was left of the Corporation, ran down to the ring and tried to break up the fighting, but all they got themselves were the rights and lefts from Triple H and Boss Man, who would not be denied a fight! Suddenly, an army of referees stormed the ring, attempting to break the two men up. Rodney and Pete Gas, back up from their licks to the head, also intervened, yelling at both men to stop, saying they were family, and such. Triple H, who was absolutely beside himself, then climbed out of the ring, walking in front of the announcer's booth, when he turned his attention to the Rock, who was heard on commentary, making rude remarks about him, saying, "Look at all five of these Jabroni's, fighting amongst themselves, and oh, look, here's another Greenwich goof, staring at the Rock."

Triple H, licking his lips, looking for a fight, looking for _anyone_ to fight, held his hands up to Rocky, telling him to come on. The Rock, with his shirt wide open, then stood up and took off his headset, staring right back at Triple H, ready for a fight himself, but off the blind side came Boss Man, but the Rock had the one well-scouted, giving big right hands to Boss Man, almost knocking him over the barricade! But then, Triple H came running behind Rocky, stomping and hitting him and he came. The Rock, on the ground now, was getting pummeled by Triple H, and then, from the other side, Boss Man proceeded to give Rocky three licks to the face from that nightstick, while JR, screamed from the announce position, that Rocky was being assaulted by a 2-on-1 attack. But it wasn't 2-on-1 for long, because in came Chyna, offering kicks to the Great One's back and shoulders with the well-spiked heel of her boot, along with the Mean Street Posse, literally hitting and running, as well, making it a 5-on-1 situation! As the fans continued to chant away for Rocky, hoping he would make a resurgence, Triple H, continued to pummel away at the helpless People's Champion, before the refs, once and for all, restrained him and the rest of the Corporation, ordering them back up the ramp and backstage. The Rock, however, was lying motionless on the outside, as Raw took it's final break.


	40. Running the Gauntlet

"We're back live here everybody," JR announced, "And before we left for commercial break, the Acolytes defeated Corporation members, Triple H and Big Boss Man, _after_ Chyna inadvertently tripped Boss Man, which essentially set him up for Bradshaw's Clothesline from Hell, as you'll see here. But after the match, it looked as if Chyna and Boss Man were ready to go here, but instead, it was actually Triple H and Boss Man, who started tearing it up with each other, until several of our officials had to separate those two. Then the Rock, who had joined me for commentary at our broadcast position, he had words with Triple H after the brawl with Boss Man, which resulted in the Rock being jumped by all of the Corporation for the second week in a row!"

Up on the Titantron, a replay of the Rock, going to the back, also refusing help from the officials, played out, but then, the scenery changed, as a cameraman was positioned directly outside of a door with a black nameplate tacked on to it; the words in white bold letters spelling out, "Austin 3:16". Back in the arena, JR announced, "Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's been a wild night here in San Diego. Wherever you are, we want to thank you for staying tuned, as Raw goes into overtime. And we are waiting…"

As the door to the dressing room burst opened, out came the Rattlesnake, white bandage over his head, ring attire on, Smoking Skull belt in hand! "And there he is!" exclaimed JR. "The toughest SOB the World Wrestling Federation has ever known, is on his way to the ring, right here, right now! Ah, ladies and gentlemen, you can feel this electricity, you can feel all through your bone marrow, my only wish is that you all could be here with us live, because the ovation that Austin is about to receive will not be of this world." As Austin stomped though the backstage area, dramatic thumping music playing for the fans watching at home, going up a flight of steps, and through a black curtain, two seconds later, as the glass broke, thousands and thousands of fans lurched to their feet, as the auspicious site of the Rattlesnake himself!

As Tony Chimel announced Stone Cold, JR, thrilled to see the Rattlesnake, yelled, "Listen to this place! I swear this whole building just shook!" As Austin went from post to post, saluting the fans in his genuinely rude gesture, on the last post however, Austin seemed a bit wobbly, but didn't skip a beat, throwing up his middle finger, greeting the fans in the San Diego Sports Arena. JR, noting Austin seemed a bit off in his movements, noted on commentary, "Austin, there, he seemed, um, he seemed a bit dizzy on that last salute to the crowd there, and how could you not be, with the shot Austin took the head tonight from the Undertaker, but Austin, he ain't gonna back down, he's ready for a fight!"

As Austin took off his vest and threw his belt down to the mat, the Toughest SOB stalked the ring, pacing back and forth, waiting for the eventual arrival of the Undertaker. "And now, we await the arrival of the Phenom." Suddenly, in true to goodness fashion, the lights in the arena went out, the arena was completely submerged in darkness, but instead of immediately coming back up, they stayed down for longer than normal. "We're in total darkness here, folks." JR mentioned. "Can't even make out your hands in front of your face it's so dark. We're supposed to be awaiting the arrival of the Undertaker. What is going on?" As the lights came back up, Stone Cold, sensing Taker would be behind him, turned around swiftly, expecting to see the Deadman, but there was there. As Austin looked around curiously, yelling over to JR, asking, "Where the hell's he at then?" JR, holding up his hands, said, "Steve your guess is as good as mines. Where is the Phenom?"

Just as JR had finished the question, Taker's dark voice was heard throughout the arena. "Austin. Six months ago, you cost me the World Wrestling Federation Title, and for that, you're going to suffer six months of pain. Before we meet here tonight, Austin, you're going to have to run the gauntlet."

As Taker's voice ended, Austin, still in the ring, confused as everyone else in the arena, didn't have to wait long for an opponent, because as the lights went dim once again, a chanting noise, one of which was not the Undertaker's, was heard throughout the arena. "That was the Undertaker's voice, we know that, he said Austin's going to have to 'run the gauntlet', I have no Earthly idea what he means by that, but now we're hearing the music of the Brood?!" Up on the stage, a circle of fire arose, and out from it, wearing his gothic ring attire, was Christian. As the youngster made his way down to the ring, Austin, inside the ring, didn't have much time to think about anything, because Christian ran full speed from the top of the ramp, into the ring, and once he slid in, the referee rang for the bell, but Austin was all over Christian, before he could even mount any kind of offense.

"Hell, now the bell's rung, we've got a match going I suppose! But this was suppose to be the Undertaker's match, why in the hell in Christian out here?" And before JR could even get another word out, Austin kicked Christian right in the middle of the gut, delivering a vicious Stunner!

"Stunner! There's a Stunner on Christian! Austin's got the leg hooked, 1,2,3!" As Austin unmounted Christian, he began stomping and beating at Christian relentlessly, trying to extract some retribution for the hand Christian played earlier in Austin sustaining a mild concussion. While Christian cowered and attempted to cover up from Austin's blows to the body, the lights to the arena went dark again, and once more, the Brood's music was heard. This time, as Austin, still pounding away at Christian inside the ring, Gangrel came from under the stage, running into the ring, as well, but he walked right into a Stunner! The crowd, with absolutely no one in attendance sitting down, yelled and cheered on, as Austin covered Gangrel, the ref issuing a sound 3-count! As Austin went about pummeling him, as well, stomping a mud hole in Gangrel and walking it dry, Viscera's music suddenly came out of the speakers in the arena. Austin, paying attention to no one or nothing, continued to stomp away at Gangrel, even going back to stomp at Christian some more, kicking him completely out of the ring now.

"What? What is going on here? Why have three members of the Ministry come out instead of the Undertaker? Where is the Undertaker? I don't understand this!"

As Viscera stepped over the top rope, Austin met him half way, delivering vicious right after rights to the head of Viscera, but the big man was able to catch one of Austin's blows, blocking his shot, delivering a giant head butt, knocking Austin down! As the crowd began to cheer wildly for the favorite hero, Viscera, with Austin flat on the back, ran into the ropes, lunging into the air, but missed the Big Splash! As Austin got up off the ground, playing a bit of possum, he helped Viscera back to his feet, only to deliver another Stunner, the ref counting to 3 once again! Then, without warning, the rest of the Ministry, Farooq and Bradshaw, despite the fact that they had just had a match themselves, ran out first, followed by Edge, then Mideon! Austin, in the middle of the ring, was having to fight off all the members of the Ministry by himself, as JR, smelling a conspiracy, barked on announcements, "This was a damn trap! This was a damn setup! The Undertaker, he never meant to fight Austin 1-on-1 here tonight, and now Austin, he's having to fight for his damn life here!"

As the crowd continued to scream away for Austin, the entire Ministry now, including the once beaten Gangrel, Christan, and Viscera, all delivered shots to Austin anywhere they could land them, beating and stomping him into the mat! With Farooq holding Austin's legs, and Bradshaw holding Austin's arms, all of the Ministry members instructed the gargantuan giant to pounce on Austin! Semi running into the ring ropes, Viscera leaped high into the air, and came crashing down on Austin, turning the WWF champion inside out with a Big Splash! As Austin held his stomach in pain, the lights went out for the final time, and that demonic chant that was so well-known to everyone, came through the arena at everyone loud and clear.

"That's the Undertaker's music!" JR wildly noted. As the camera panned to the entrance on the stage, JR, now in full realization of Taker's plan, screamed loudly, "That's the Undertaker's music, Austin's been assaulted and left for dead, and here comes the Demon, the Phenom!" Taker, looking fresh as a daisy, with Paul Bearer right behind him, emerged from the curtain, but he was wasting no time making his way down to the ring. The Phenom looked every bit of serious as he had ever been in his entire life, and once he raised the lights, the Ministry had a beaten and almost lifeless Austin held by both arms on his knees.

Entering the ring, as Taker looked down at Austin, who was being restrained by Farooq and Bradshaw, Austin, realizing Austin still had some fire left in his eyes, still talking smack to the man who was literally moments away from taking his championship, received a huge blow to the head from the right hand of the Undertaker! Not stopping there, Taker began punishing Austin with shot after shot to the head and face, and still, while the Ministry was restraining him, Taker delivered big boot shots to Austin's abdomen and stomach! JR, having blown a head gasket at what was unfolding in front of his eyes, reminded everyone at home, "The evilness of the Undertaker, this relentless assault on the Texas Rattlesnake … Undertaker will always blame Austin for not being the WWF Champion! The Undertaker still hasn't forgotten about Judgment Day at the Rosemont Horizon, the Undertaker could have been the WWF Champion had it not been for Austin, but enough is enough! Austin can't even defend himself!"

With Taker now choking Austin motionless on the canvas, the camera caught a shot of Paul Bearer, ordering Tony Chimel out of his chair. Snatching the chair from him, Paul walked up the steel steps to the the back of the ring, through the steel chair inside, yelling at the referee Hebnar, "If you ring that damn bell, we'll cut your arms off!" Taker, ordering the rest of the Ministry to pick Austin up off the mat, picked up the steel chair from the ground, and as JR screamed, "No, Taker, that's enough! You've done enough!", Taker slammed the chair back down on Austin's head once again, the crowd oohing at the sound of cranium meeting steel! At the moment, the camera panned down to Austin, who was dripping blood once again from that open wound that had only been patched up since earlier that night!

"That's the third shot Austin has sustained from a foreign object by the hands of the Undertaker in six months! He's still a human being, dammit! He's already concussed! His brains are probably scrambled! For God's sakes, stop this!" Taker, who had that dangerous blank look in his eyes, then motioned with his hand for the Tombstone. Literally dragging Austin by the arm now, Taker bent down and swooped Austin up, walking around with Austin's almost lifeless body as if he weighed nothing. Instructing for Christian to put the chair beneath him, JR screamed, "Not on his head! Not on his head!" but it was too late, because as Taker buckled his knees, Austin's head was sent flat onto the chair, the camera showing the closed eyes closed of the champion, lying motionless.

"Damn him! Damn him! The Undertaker's gonna steal this one here!" As Taker bent down and covered Austin, the fans in the arena started to slowly stand to their feet. Up on the ramp, the cameras caught the sight of Linda McMahon, waving her hand to the curtain over and over again. Just then, dozens of WWF Superstars, Goldust, Val Venis, Mankind, the Big Show, Test, Shamrock, the Godfather, and many more, rushed the ring, taking on the Ministry! With Austin still flat on his back, Taker, landed a shot to the face of one of the superstars, before he flipped over the top of the ring ropes, escaping a full on war! Walking backwards up the ramp, looking at his ingenious plan blowing right up in his face in the middle of the ring, Taker suddenly snapped his head angrily back in the direction Linda, who was still up on the ramp! JR then began screaming on headset, "Run, Linda, run for your damn life! Get the hell out of there!" Linda must have heard JR's pleas, because as soon as she met the eyes of her daughter's husband, she hightailed it out of there, an irate Taker running behind her at full speed, trying to catch the former majority owner's wife!

Back inside the ring, the WWF superstars had made waste of the Ministry, and were celebrating their victory of the possessed group! Shamrock, who was exiting that special zone that he always entered when amped up, then reached down in the turnbuckle to help the fallen and beaten Austin, but Kenny never anticipated that the confused and dazed Austin, who didn't know who was pulling him up, would deliver to him a brutal Stunner, sending Shamrock flying to the mat, as the rest of the superstars scattered out of the ring and out of the way from a potential Stunner for themselves! As Austin's music began to play throughout the arena, Austin, bleeding soundly from the head, fell back into bottom turnbuckle, entirely drained, and although his music was playing and the fans were jacked that he had somehow survived his ordeal, he was far from being a winner.

With a final shot of the fallen Shamrock staring up into the ceiling, and Austin lying in the turnbuckle bleeding heavily, Raw went off the air!


	41. Stephanie vs Saphirra (Part 2)

As Taker ran behind a frightened Linda McMahon, as she was running for her life, several WWE officials, Sgt. Slaughter, Michael "P.S." Hayes, referee, Mike Chioda, Tony Garea, and several other officials, were all knocked down as fast as they came by the big right hand of Taker, because the Deadman was livid! He had everything perfectly planned out! Tonight was to be his night! Tonight he was to return to the top of food chain, and of all people, Linda McMahon, who was technically speaking, his mother in law now, had ruined those plans! Storming through gorilla position, literally swatting away countless individuals as they attempted to stop him from getting his hands on the elder McMahon, all Taker could think about was revenge! As Linda continued to run through the backstage area, falling and tripping over various things and people, trying to escape the icy cold glare of Taker as fast as she could, he continued to relentlessly stalk her! Once Linda made her way back into the parking lot, she almost dived into her awaiting limo. Taker, attempting to open the door, had no luck, because it was locked shut. Beating on the window with his fist, enraged that Linda had stopped him from reclaiming the WWF Title, the limo suddenly veered off, barely missing Taker's foot in the process!

Seeing nothing but blood red now, with several referees out in the parking lot with him now, attempting to calm him down, Taker began assaulting them, and the ones he couldn't get his hands on, all went scattering, running for cover, because Taker had absolutely snapped! Walking backstage to the arena, several of the Divas, including Debra, who at the time was in the catering area with Jeff Jarrett when all this mayhem began, Jacqueline, and Ivory, had all come out in the hallway to see what the commotion was about, but upon seeing Taker, all of them, including Jarrett, got the hell out of his way, not wanting to be the next victim of his apparent rampage. Taker, looking all around him, hair flying across his face, was being begged and pleaded with by other officials, to stop the madness that he was conducting, but it was no use. Taker kept walking, looking for something specific … and then he found it: Austin's dressing room! Almost kicking the door in, the Rattlesnake, who was being attended to by several of the WWF's doctors, was suddenly jumped from behind by Taker again!

Austin, getting boots to his body again, not exactly knowing from where or who was fighting him, attempted to cover up, while seemingly anyone and everyone clawed all over Taker, however, seemingly to no avail. Austin, the tough SOB that he was, still bleeding from the head, just going on instinct alone, then hopped all over Taker, the two literally tearing up Austin's dressing room! Clothes went flying, chairs went flying, Austin and Taker, with no television cameras in sight, were absolutely trying to destroy each other! They were hitting each other with exceptionally hard closed fists, the top of Taker's ring attire was ripped, he was bleeding from the mouth, Austin was bleeding from the abdomen and the head, and it took the help of twelve people, six referees, six superstars, to finally pull Austin and Taker apart! Somehow, Taker was pulled out of the locker room and back into the hallway, and once he fully realized that he was being pulled backwards, Taker made a striking motion toward the back of him, attempting to hit whomever was holding him back from Austin! Austin, who was incensed that Taker had not only set him up for beat down, trying to almost end his career with that piledriver on top of the steel chair, especially after Austin's accident with Owen Hart almost two years prior, but also pissed that Taker had assaulted him _after_ the show had gone off air, in his own dressing room, no less, was heard screaming from his locker room, his words inaudible from the pure rage that was seeping out of his voice, the smart bet being his words weren't pretty.

Now that Taker and Austin were separated, the officials managed to get Taker into one of the other superstars' locker room, and as soon as he was isolated, he began destroying stuff once again, specifically their's. He threw around travel bags with ring attire and other personal items inside of them, he threw chairs against the wall, he tore things off of walls. In short, Taker was nothing short of psychotic, and when he got like this, which was rarely ever, nothing could be done to make him come to his senses. As soon as the officials felt that Taker had calmed down a bit, since they didn't hear him things slamming against the wall still, Sgt. Slaughter, Tony Garea, two armed police officers, and Jim Ross, the head of talent relations, all walked into the locker room, where Taker was pacing like a caged animal.

"Hey, Take, come on, man, you've got to stop this," JR said, seemingly tying to talk some sense into him, but Taker, wiping at his bloody mouth, taking off his gloves and elbow pads, and throwing them on the ground, putting his hands back on his hips, not looking at who was talking to him, still pacing, looked up at JR with nothing but malice in his eyes. JR, holding his hands up to Taker, continued to reason with him, "Take, you know that nobody respects you more than I do, but you've got to control yourself and come to your senses. You've turned into another human being, that quite frankly none of us know."

Stopping finally, just to give JR, and the rest of the people in the room, a sincere demonic and semi-possessed smile, that was as eery as much as it was evil, Taker asked dementedly, "Is that why you brought the cops?"

Slaughter, who had gotten a piece of Taker's right hand tonight, then spoke out to him, "Taker, you and me, you know we go way back. We've known each other for a long time, but I ain't ever seen you like this, man. The security is here not to arrest you, but …"

Looking back over at everyone in the room with that maniacal grin, even the two officers looking at each other with skepticism, Taker said, "That's fine. That's fine. But I'll tell you one thing, you need to keep them around me 24/7. Because as long as Austin is here…" With everyone looking around at each other at Taker's very vague, yet very real threat, Taker stopped pacing, looked everyone around the room straight and the eye, and said plainly, "You can leave now." Slaughter, speaking up again, said, "Taker, I don't know about that. If you try to get back in Austin's dressing room…"

"He won't, he won't, let me handle this, you just get out of my way here," said Paul, stepping into the room now, looking exceptionally cool, despite the fact that the person he was managing had just gone on a path of destruction, even as the show had gone off air. "You let me handle this. We'll get out of your way."

"You sure?" asked Slaughter, who was still unconvinced, along with everyone else, about Taker's true actions. "Yeah, positive, go on, now, go. Go!" Paul commandeered. As soon as everyone left out of the locker room, Taker and Paul left too, albeit going in the opposite direction, taking the back way to his locker room. As the eyes of curious individuals all fell on him, Taker managed to jump at a few people, which scared the daylights out of them. He was being a bully and knew it, but at this point, he honestly didn't give a damn. And Paul Bearer, right behind him in his ear, reminding him how they were going to extract revenge on both Austin and Linda McMahon, once and for all, did nothing to sooth his anger; of course, hearing Austin's and Linda's names only enraged him more.

Walking to a door that said "Stephanie McMahon" on the front of it, Taker burst through it, scaring both Saphirra and Stephanie so badly they jumped in their seats. Pointing at Stephanie specifically, wanting desperately to get out of this building, Taker told her nastily, "Get your shit and get your shit now! If you don't have it in one minute, find your own way to the hotel!" And with that, he slammed the door back behind them.

Almost running now, Stephanie and Saphirra both struggled to keep up. Once Taker heard heels clicking behind him, he turned on a dime, grabbing Stephanie painfully by the arm! Alarmed by what she had managed to do to piss him off now, Taker didn't even give her a chance to protest, asking her quite loudly, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me your mother was in the damn building?" Stephanie, struggling to keep up on her heels, trying to focus on too many things at once, walking properly, the pain in her arm, what he might do to her, what he might do her mother, wasn't able to sufficiently answer the question. In fact, she couldn't even put her words together in order to put together a well-constructed sentence she was so terrified! As Taker continued to drag Stephanie outside, Saphirra and Paul Bearer trailing right after him, sounds of fans who usually converged around this area to get a glimpse of the superstars leaving after every show, could be heard.

Christian was once again Taker's personal chauffuer/bell hop for the night, and when he opened the door for him, the fans were treated to the sight of Taker taking the heel of his boot, and pushing Christian chest first onto the concrete! While the fans oohed and gasped at the scene they were witnessing, Stephanie, trying to explain her side of the story, again couldn't even get her words out, because as Taker let go of her arm, he pointed inside the car and ordered, "Get your ass in the car, now!" Not hesitating, Stephanie did as she was ordered, and behind her came Saphirra, and Paul Bearer. Christian put the car into gear and sped off.

Taker, obsessed now with being the World Wrestling Federation champion, looked up at Stephanie darkly, who was shivering all over. She was a nervous wreck. Before they left Houston, things were fine between them. When they had arrived here in San Diego, everything was fine. Now that she was at the show and around this environment, Mark had turned into a monster, and she didn't know why! Trying to regulate his voice, Taker crawled over to Stephanie, pinning her against the door. Stephanie, eyes wide with a fear, had her hair played with by Taker, before he asked frankly, his voice still laced with malice, however, "Why in the hell didn't you tell me your mother was in the building? Honesty, Stephanie, honesty."

Shaking her head, Stephanie reminded him, "You told me to not leave out of the office! You told me to stay in the office and not leave. You didn't even come back. I was just doing what you told me to do." Cold and shaky, Steph continued to stare up at him, as he was silent for a moment. Feeling like she had him trapped into a corner, because she was literally just doing what he told her to do, Taker asked distinctly, "So you knew she was in the arena?" Steph, nodding now, being completely honest with her husband again, nodded and said, "Yes, baby, she came into my office, she…" And that's exactly what Taker was looking for. Reaching up to her head now, Stephanie was frightened to death that he was going to yank on it again, but surprisingly, he didn't. Rubbing it with his hands, massaging almost, Taker leaned down to his wife, nose to nose, asking with all intensive purposes, "She came to the office for what? What did you talk about?"

Stephanie knew where the conversation was going now. If she told Mark that Linda had tried to convince her to go back home in Greenwich, or that she had vowed to help Stephanie get out of a marriage that she had assumed Stephanie didn't want to be in, her mother would be in severe trouble. Almost crying now, Stephanie broke down, shaking her head, "She was just checking on me, honey, that's all, she asked how I was doing, she wanted to know if I was ok…"

"LIES! Half-truths, Master!" Sapphira blurted out. Pointing at Stephanie, then snapping her head back to Taker, Saphirra began spilling her guts. "I heard the entire thing! Her _mommy_ came in there, begging Stephanie to come home, to the home in Greenwich! She asked had you put your hands on her! Stephanie tried to hide her mother from you! She never meant to tell you that her mother was here tonight! After _I_ ran her off, she then said she was going to get Stephanie out of this 'mess'."

"Is that right," Taker said, looking at Saphirra, who was now squinting her eyes up at Stephanie evilly, nodding her head in confirmation. Stephanie could not believe that Ryan had ratted her out! She knew that they disliked each other immensely, but for her to blab everything to Mark like she did…? Taker then slowly turned his head back to Stephanie, who was cowering in the seat next to him, when suddenly, Paul Bearer whistled, letting out an, "Uh oh," and instead of Taker flying off the handle at Stephanie, he almost dove on Saphirra, her screaming out, lifting her hands up to Taker's chest, as he wrapped her black hair solidly around his fist, pulling her to him closely, speaking in that dark tone of his that only suggested that he had somehow gotten madder since they left the arena. Stuttering, Taker told Saphirra, "You little bitch! You had the nerve to leave that office just to get one over your stupid borther, but you didn't tell me you saw Linda McMahon?"

Stephanie, although she was watching the scene in horror, almost wanted to smile in pure jubilation. Finally, Ryan was getting hers and she couldn't be happier on the inside! Before Saphirra could give a sufficient enough answer, saying weakly, "Master, please, I can explain…", the car pulled to a stop in front of the hotel, with fans, but not as many as there were earlier in the day, waiting outside the hotel, hoping to get a first glimpse at their favorite superstars. Taker, still holding Saphirra by her hair now told her grimly, "In my room. Don't wait."

As she and Paul climbed out the limo, Steph was about to, as well, but Taker grabbed her by the arm again, pulling her back in. _"Oh, no. What's he's going to do now?"_ Turning her head back to him, Taker asked Stephanie relatively calmly, "What did your mother say? What did you tell her? Honestly, Stephanie." Although Mark was speaking to her with some calm about him, Stephanie was still terrified! Steph knew what Mark was capable of, but she didn't want to tell off on her mother. What would Mark do in retaliation? Feeling Stephanie was taking too long to answer his question, Taker said again, "Stephanie. Your mother cost me the belt with Austin tonight. Saphirra already squealed you out, and all I want is an answer: what did you two talk about?" As Stephanie heard Mark say that Linda had somehow cost him the title with Austin, the pit of her stomach began to boil with fear. Putting her hands in her face, Stephanie in tears now squeaked out, "Mark, you're going to do something to my family. You're going to hurt them, and then what? I could never live with myself."

As Taker looked on, thinking to himself, _"If only she knew daddy dearest and Shane were already handicapped…"_, Taker brushed her hair from the side of her face, deciding to ask once more, "Steph, this is my last time asking you. What did you and Linda talk about?" Stephanie, still holding her head down, finally said, "She was just worried about me, please, Mark. She told me I hadn't called, my family didn't know how I was doing, and they're genuinely concerned about my well being. She told me to come home with her, and I told her no. I tried to get her out of there, because I didn't want anyone to find out she was there. I was afraid of what you would have done, please, please try to understand, I wasn't trying to get in trouble, but that's my mother, what was I supposed to do?"

Looking down at her, feeling Stephanie was telling him the truth for a change, Taker asked another question, "Is that all? Did you tell her about our plan?" Shaking her head no, Taker told her, "Words, Stephanie." Exhaling now, Stephanie said calmly, "No, I didn't tell her anything." Rubbing his chin hair now, looking at Steph skeptically, Taker asked one final question, "If I hadn't told you not to leave the office, would you have told me? Yes or no." Stephanie, heart almost breaking with agony, shook her head and whispered, "No." That's all Taker wanted to hear. Opening the car door first, still with his wrestling attire on, Stephanie followed out of the car, the fans taking pictures of them as they entered the hotel. She knew Mark was disappointed in her, but she couldn't possibly turn her back on the woman who had given birth to her. Mark was asking too much of her. As they made it back to their hotel room, Taker grabbed Stephanie by the arm, pushed her into the bedroom, and told her, "I'll deal with you later." As Stephanie sat down on the bed, grief stricken, she heard knocks on the door, and then, the living room was filled with men's voices, whom she took for the Ministry. All of them were talking at once, upset that Linda had ruined their plans, asking Taker what he was going to do about her. That's when Steph began to cry again. When Mark was truly upset, there was almost nothing anyone could do stop him, and she didn't want her family to be the brunt of his anger. That's when she heard Ryan crying, and Mark scolding her.

"I should send your ass back to your brother!" Taker snarled out. "Your disloyalty tonight was irreprehensible."

That's when Stephanie heard Ryan crying, pleading through sobs, "Nooo! I'll do anything to stay! Don't make me go back! Please, I want to stay. I want to stay!"

Bradshaw, forever the antagonist, then chimed in, "Oh, do it, Mark! Send her ass back! She ran down for Kenny's match, but she ain't tell us that that God forsaken woman was in the building? I say send her ass back!"

Saphirra, who was on her knees in the living room, suddenly grabbed Taker by his legs, looking up at him, begging Taket not to send her back to Kenny. The Ministry was her entire world now, and if he excommunicated her, then what would she do? "I'll … I'll do anything! Please don't make me go back to him!" Snatching his legs away from her, walking around the room, Saphirra, beside herself, much like her master earlier, turned absolutely psychotic! Looking around the room frantically, getting up off of her knees now, Saphirra stormed into the bedroom, screaming at Stephanie who was sitting on the bed with her legs folded up. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Stephanie, looking up with bewilderment, couldn't believe that Ryan was blaming _her_ for _her_ mistake! Having just about enough verbal abuse for one day, Stephanie snapped back, "Bitch, wait, what? How is this _my_ fault?

Unfolding her legs now, Stephanie watched as Saphirra crept around the room at her, "Had your mother never showed up tonight, this would have never happened! She cost Master the title tonight! I knew you were trouble! He should just get rid of you, not me! And as far as I'm concerned, YOU CAN GO TO HELL!"

Having heard enough of Saphirra's down talk, Stephanie, screamed "BITCH!", before lunging at Saphirra from the bed with wide arms, tackling the girl down to the floor! The fight was on! Saphirra was clawing at Stephanie, pulling her hair, attempting to kick her, while Stephanie went about slapping the girl with open palms, making Saphirra's head tilt from side to side with each blow! Almost picking Saphirra up by the neck, Steph took her hands and wrapped them around Saphirra's throat, attempting to take her head into the floor beneath them! As the Ministry looked on, Christian attempted to stop the girls from fighting, but Taker stuck his arm out in front of him, saying, "Nah. Let them do this." As Stephanie got up off of Saphirra, attempting to kick her with the blunt heel of her boot, Saphirra moved out of the way just in the knick of time, and dragged Stephanie down her her legs in similar fashion to a Double Leg Takedown, making the two women spill their fight out into the living room area, causing the Ministry to back up, Bradshaw, always in the mood for a fight, making fighting motions with his hands.

Saphirra got on top of Stephanie from her back now, grabbed Stephanie by her hair, making her arch her back, and with one swift motion, slapped Stephanie in the face backwards, causing Steph to scream out in pain. Throwing her head down to the floor, Saphirra, talking to Stephanie now, attempting to rub her forehead in the carpet, then picked her head back up, slapping her in the face again, throwing her head back down to the floor, face first! When Saphirra tried to hit pick Steph's head up from the floor for the third third time, just like Stephanie had done Taker, she clamped down on Saphirra's hand hard with her teeth, causing the girl to scream in pain!

Getting off of her now, Saphirra, shaking her hand, walked over to the other side of room, breathing heavy, lips snarling together. Stephanie, who had managed to get to her feet now, who looked as equally ravaged as Saphirra, her makeup skewered all across her face, stared back at the crazed woman with danger lurking in her eyes. Opening and closing her hands, Saphirra told Stephanie, "Come on, _bitch_!" Stephanie, running with a boost of adrenaline, then lunged at Saphirra again, knocking the girl down to the floor! On top of her now, Stephanie slapped Saphirra as hard as she could two consecutive times, before with a closed fist, she hit her across the jaw! Almost with brute strength now, Stephanie reach down and picked Saphirra up, throwing her back first into the arm of the couch! Running and tackling her in the stomach, Stephanie, clearly in control, began pounding Saphirra's head to the cushion of the couch, and when she tired of that, she switched to slaps again. Taker, walking around the room, with the most devious smile on his face, from seeing his wife take on another woman such as this, simply stared on Stephanie continued to pound away at Saphirra, absolutely giving her what for.

All the frustration that Stephanie was feeling, Mark taking his anger out on her earlier that night, having to go through with the plan that he concocted, having to deceive the entire roster, having her family worry about her, having her mother show up to the arena tonight unexpectedly, poured out in pure aggression. Stephanie continued to wail on Saphirra until she was almost immobilized. That's when Taker came up behind Stephanie, picking her up with ease around the waist, but as she was being picked up, Stephanie gave Saphirra one quick stiff kick to the stomach with the toe of her boot, causing the girl to cry out in pain, rolling onto the ground! That's when Stephanie, still kicking and clawing at Mark's hands, trying to loosen his grasp of her, desperately trying to reach Saphirra again, said with vigor, "Now who's the bitch now, _bitch_?" going as far to even spitting in Saphirra's direction.

As Gangrel went over to help Saphirra up off the ground, her mouth bleeding slightly, her hair all over her face, her breasts nearly toppling out of her corset, Saphirra, looked back at Stephanie, grinning widely, letting out one of the most evil cackles Stephanie has ever heard, before telling her, "It's not over, bitch!" Taker, having seen and heard enough, finally spoke up, still holding an irate Stephanie by the waist, telling Saphirra, "Yes, it is over, and you better watch your tongue talking to my wife like that, or you won't have a tongue." Disgusted that Taker was taking up for Stephanie, feeling she was not even worthy of being his wife, Saphirra, looking at Taker in disbelief, moved Gangrel's arms from around her forcefully, before walking past Stephanie and Taker, with a visible limp, to the door of the living room, but not before she offered one awful looking grin back in Stephanie's direction, walking into the hallway.

Paul, who was absolutely astounded by what had just transpired in front of him, smacked his hands together, and said casually, "So, there's a bar right up the road here. How about we get ourselves a couple of beers, huh?" As everyone grumbled and laughed about what had just taken place, Taker finally sat Stephanie's feet to the ground, who was smirking a bit herself. While looking at down at his curiously, Steph, having experienced the first ever physical fight in her life, looked back up at Taker and asked, "So, what's for dinner?", before walking into the bedroom, leaving Taker all alone in the living room, that evil smirk on his face ever present.


	42. A Needed Discussion

_**Merry Christmas guys! Thanks for all the support!**_

Taker had stayed in a lot of hotels in his lifetime, and yes, some in his younger days, he had occasionally torn up when a wild party with beautiful women, free flowing booze, and good music were all present, however, of all those rooms that he had stayed in, and there were a few, mostly rinky dink motel rooms when he wasn't making much money, never had he looked around and saw so much destruction like he was witnessing now. Pillows were askew, chairs were knocked over, glass was broken, from where, he couldn't quite pinpoint, and certain liquids were dripping off the table onto the dining room floor. In short, the room he was standing in looked nothing short of a bar room brawl between two men … not women.

As Taker continued to look around, he tried his best to suppress a smile, but he just couldn't. This is what he wanted to see out of Stephanie: aggression. She wasn't a little girl, she was a grown woman, therefore, she should act like it, and act like it up to his standards. There was no room for the weak in the Ministry, and Stephanie, slowly but surely, would be molded into the woman he knew she could be. Sighing, Taker, as soon as he opened the door to the bedroom that Stephanie had closed, Stephanie was coming out of it. Looking down at the ground, Taker grabbed Steph lightly by the arm, pushing her face up with his hand, attempting to read her thoughts. Staring back up at him blankly, Taker let go of her, where Steph promptly entered the kitchen area of the hotel, opened a utility closet, and brought out a mop, broom, and dustpan. She didn't look happy at all. As she began cleaning up, Taker, who still had on his torn wrestling gear, sat back on the couch. If he smoked, he would, because at this time, he needed one. A little chewing tobacco never hurt anyone, well, it did if you wanted to get technical with it, but he wasn't, and since he didn't have any, he had to bypass that, as well. He wanted a drink, but he didn't have that either. Running his fingers through his hair and looking over at Stephanie in complete boredom, Taker quipped, "I thought the Greenwich Princess never did manual labor," however, clearly, Stephanie wasn't in the mood.

As she bent down to sweep up the broken pieces of glass on the floor, Taker, realizing his American Express was going to be taxed big time for this little incident, walked and stood over her. Noting the presence of a huge shadow above her, Stephanie got to her feet and attempted to walk off, but Taker grabbed her again. "Hey, hey, hey, what's with the long face?" Shaking her head, Stephanie attempted to walk off again, but Taker kept a hold on her arm, asking her gently, "Now you know you're not about to get away with that, right?" Sighing then mumbling something, looking down at the ground, then shaking her head, Taker then took the dustpan from Stephanie's hands and placed it on the table, allowing the broom to fall to the floor. Sitting down in the chair at the table, Taker pulled Stephanie on top of him, wrapping her up in his muscular arms as she protested, "Mark, I really have to get this mess up. I hate a messy room."

Nodding, placing his shoulder on her chin, Taker replied, "Yeah, you do, and yeah, I know, however, what I don't know is what's wrong with you. Don't you think I deserve an answer?" with a bit of sarcasm coming out of his voice. Stephanie, shaking her head, asked half-snapping like, "How can you be so be so calm when all that went on at the arena with my mom? Here I am, I just got into a fight with Ryan, and you're being sarcastic? Mark, you don't realize what's going on with me." Feeling like he was getting to the root of the issue, Taker continued, "And what's going on with you?" Stephanie, looking down at Mark's laced fingers around her, noting his wedding band, looked up into the ceiling, shaking her head, and said, "Now, you're going to put my mother on your hit list. Now, you're going to make her your next victim. And I just got into a fight. A real fight. A fist fight. With curse words, punches thrown, and everything. I've never been in a fight before, like a physical fist fight like that, and to do it in front of everyone, like I'm just the common thug … that had to be the lowest moment of my life. And then you're mad at me. You treated me horribly tonight. Mark, I didn't even do anything."

Rubbing his chin hair now, visibly smiling, Taker, in one quick motion, picked Stephanie up, cradling her like a baby, and carried Stephanie back into the bedroom, placing her on the bed. Getting on the bed himself now, straddling her, Taker took Stephanie's shirt off. She wasn't in the mood for sex, and she could tell he wasn't in the mood for sex, either, but she still allowed him to remove the sparkly blouse. She didn't have a bra on, and Taker, instead of going for sex, simply laid on his side, pulling Stephanie into his arms. They were eye to eye now, and he began his lines of questioning again. "Excuse me, I've been wrestling too long and my memory is starting to slip, but, I'm going to go back over your concerns. Ok?" Stephanie looked on at Mark baffled. She couldn't believe that with all that what had happened, Linda showing up to Raw, him being pissed with her, and her fighting Ryan, that he was playing these childish games. "So, you're going to be my shrink now?" Rubbing his hand over her face, moving some of her hair off her shoulder, Taker replied. "If you want me to be, yeah, sure, I'll be Dr. Mark. Now, you said that fighting Saphirra was your lowest moment, right?" Answering with a nod, Taker continued, "So not being forced to marry me on live television, was that not your lowest moment?"

Fully comprehending what he was getting at, Stephanie thought to herself, and strangely, it wasn't. Did she want to go through with that at the time? No, but things had changed so quickly for her. Looking down at the bed, rubbing her finger over the sheets, Steph replied, "I mean, I … you know … when all of this was over, I thought about us, you know, maybe doing it the right way. Maybe in Texas or something, but not like a huge ceremony or anything. Something with maybe your immediate family there, and you know … mines. I don't know, I guess it's not." Nodding his head and running his tongue over his teeth, Taker asked genuinely, "And why is that?" Looking down at the bed still before Taker lifted her head up so his eyes could meet herS again, Stephanie said proudly, "Because I love you. I'm _in_ love with you. That's why I can't figure out why you continue to get angry with me, but it's like no matter what you do, I can't seem to shake what I feel for you." Knowing his next question was going to scare her a bit, if not a lot, Taker forged on anyway and asked, "Would you still love me, _be_ in love with me, if I got revenge on Linda?" Eyes lighting up like a Fourth of July sparkler, Stephanie stared back into Mark's blank eyes. _"I knew it! I knew it! Oh, my God. What is he going to do?"_ Before she could start fully panicking, Mark seeing it in her face, responded, "Don't go getting yourself worked up. I'm just asking a question."

Truth be told, Stephanie was very afraid for Linda. She wanted desperately to talk to her, to at least get some kind of comprehension of what happened tonight. She figured by now that Mark had her under lock and key in the office each time because he didn't want her messing up, but going after her mother was extreme, and she had to do something about it. "Can you just please tell me what happened tonight and what I can do to fix it? Mark, that's my mom. You'll hurt her. You can be …" Putting his finger up to her lips, cutting off her statement, Taker said, "What happened tonight was this: I was dick to you on purpose. I'm sorry. I don't say sorry much, but I am. With that said, I saw how you broke down after your daddy's lawyers left the house, and I didn't want you potentially cracking under the pressure. I made sure our plan kept moving forward. I was being mean to you on purpose."

Shaking her head, Steph, in total disbelief that Mark was once again being mean to her on purpose, when she had beaten herself up, thinking she had done something to truly piss his off, looked up into his greens eyes and asked, "Do you think I'm weak or something?" Smirking a bit, Taker looked back down and immediately up again, and said, "No. I don't think you're a weak woman. You beat the hell of out Saphirra tonight, then spat at her at the end. Why you think I took so long to break you two up?" Not wanting to relive that moment, but her face was reminding her of how hard Ryan could actually hit, Stephanie asked Mark politely, "Please don't bring that back up again. That was a very low point for me tonight." Laughing out loud, Taker roared for a moment before he reminded Stephanie, "Your father, your grandfather, you are a 4th generation, McMahon, right? You do know your family almost runs the entire wrestling world, right?" Nodding, Stephanie then added shamefully, "Yeah, but Mark, you guys are wrestlers. That's what you do; you wrestle. I'm not a wrestler. I could never see myself fighting anyone for any reason, and tonight, I did." Kissing her on the nose now, Taker responded, "Neither was your father until Austin came along."

Rubbing his hands over her abdomen, Taker shook his hair with his hands, and kept the conversation moving. "Like I was saying, no, you're not a weak woman, but you aren't quite evil, either. Steph, you have a lot of morals and values. I don't. I just made sure tonight you didn't crack. Was it mean? Yeah, but it's something I did because you're simply not there yet." Rolling her eyes, still thinking Taker was equating her to a weak woman, Steph asked lightly, "Well, are we just going to keep letting you verbally abuse me? If we're going to work on this plan together, we need to do it together, not just when it's convenient for you. Mark, you've tricked me twice now. When am I going to have a say so in this?"

Realizing she had a valid point, Taker turned a question back onto her now, asking, "Do you think tomorrow night, when we begin these house shows, that your little testing ground so to speak will carry over to next Monday night? You know all the roster isn't there for a house show, so it's different. When we go to Raw Monday, everyone will be there. Do you honestly think you can do it?" Nodding, Stephanie, adamant, replied back, "Yes, I've thought about it, over and over again, and I was ready to do it tonight, but you haven't given me a chance. It's like you don't have faith in me. You keep asking me do I want to be with you, and I've told you yes, countless times now, but the question should be, do you want to be with me, because it doesn't seem like it."

Rubbing on her side still, staring at her for a moment before he compiled his answer, Taker spoke up finally and said, "You know I do. I just care about your well-being ok? You were a total mess yesterday. I didn't want to see that happen to you again."

Wanting to change the subject now, knowing Mark still wasn't convinced she could go through with the plan on her own, Steph went back to what they were previously discussing. "And what exactly happened with my mom tonight? How did she cost you the match with Austin, and what are you going to do in return?"

Stroking the side of her face still, Taker asked, "You sure you want the truth?" Looking around the room smiling a tiny bit, Steph answered, "Positive." Nodding, sitting up in the bed, Taker folded his arms up and said, "Ok. Tonight, I had Austin run a gauntlet match. Why? Because I can. He ran the gauntlet, and I came down for the win. I used a chair and then I Tombstoned him on it. I was about to win the title, when your mother …" Taker stopped briefly, having to regain his composure, and once he did, continued saying, "…had almost the entire roster intervene. Why? I don't know why. It was none of her business. That was between me and Austin. I saw your mother, chased her to her car, when I couldn't get ahold of her, I went back to Austin. You happy now?"

Eyes gaging almost out of her head, Steph couldn't believe that Mark had admitted to chasing her poor mother! Linda was still in pretty good shape for a woman of her age, however, being a small, demure woman, Mark towered over her and could easily break her in half without even trying if he wanted to, and that alone scared the hell out of her! Shaking her head, Steph whispered, "That's just evil. You know Austin had an accident with his neck, then you chase my mom?" Shrugging, Taker said, "What me and Austin do in the ring shouldn't concern you or anybody else. We're both men. Austin cost me the title last year, and I haven't forgotten. As far as your mother goes, you shouldn't even worry about that. I'm not going to touch her, the Ministry is not going to touch her, _but_, she does need to mind her own business, Stephanie. Tonight had nothing to do with her."

Putting her hands in her face, Stephanie leaned down and came back up and said, "But Mark, this is her company, too. She's still a minority shareholder. You two have to work together now. She's on the board of directors. Plus, she's my mom. She's going to care about me. She's just not going to stop loving me." Nodding, Taker said, "Ok," with a bit of sarcasm still in his voice, going on to say, "Sure. Whatever. But what did that have to do with my match?" Shaking her head, still afraid of Mark was going to do, Stephanie opened her mouth to ask, but the question was answered for her. "Nothing. I won't touch your mom. I wanted to get my hands on her tonight, but, cooler heads prevailed, ok? She just needs to mind her own business, Steph. Me and Austin have absolutely nothing to do with her." Steph, knowing Mark could turn down right insane when he wanted to, asked lastly, "And what if she doesn't?" Touching the small of her breasts, then rubbing his thumb over her lip, Taker said finally, "I guess we'll just have to see what happens when we make it to that crossroad, won't we?"

Stephanie's thoughts about her mother still weren't soothed. In fact, she felt a chill go over her entire body. Linda had been with the WWF for a very long time, and she had equally helped her dad build this empire, however, she wasn't ready for the likes of Mark. He could be evil and diabolical, with no feelings at all when he wanted to be, and even though Mark had promised not to hurt Linda, most likely out of respect for Stephanie, she was still afraid for Linda's safety. It honestly sounded like Mark was hellbent on ending Austin's career, and if he could do all of that to him, including chasing her mom out of the arena tonight, and admitting to it, what else could he do when he put his mind to it?

Looking down at her wedding band, Stephanie heard Taker say, "Whatever happened to the shy little girl who was afraid of being naked in front of me?" Shrugging silently, Stephanie said, "I guess she went on a vacation." Rubbing the top of her head, then kissing her lightly on her forehead, Taker asked, seemingly already knowing the answer, however, asked, "A permanent one?" Steph, giving a closed smile, nodded her yes. Rising from the bed now, Taker looked down at Stephanie, telling her, "As soon as I get out of the shower, I'm going to help you clean up, ok? Then we'll go somewhere?" Intrigued, going through her bag looking for a shirt to cover her bare upper half, Steph asked curiously, "Somewhere like where?" Smiling, walking behind her to wrap his arms around her again, Taker told her nicely, "You'll see soon enough." And with that, he walked off, going into the bathroom to get a well-deserved shower. As Stephanie cleaned up, she continued to think about her mom. She wanted to talk to her, to call her, but she was afraid Mark would get mad at her. And she couldn't figure out why Vince and Shane stayed home tonight. Did they not want to see her? She was pretty sure Vince was going to have something to say about Mark running off Dean and Matthew, along with promises for her return to the family, but it had been nothing of the sort. Was Mark really right about her family? Did they not really give a damn about her?

Steph's wondering thoughts lead her to cleaning up the mess she and Ryan made in record time, because before Mark could even get out of the shower, she was finished. After putting everything away, Stephanie walked into the bedroom to see her husband completely naked again. She still perked up with color to her face seeing him like this, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. Walking around the room nonchalantly, Stephanie looked at Mark and burst into laughter. She couldn't help herself. Even though she was semi-comfortable being nude in front of him, the way he strutted around naked as if he didn't have a care in the world, for whatever reason, tickled her pink. Looking up, smiling himself, Taker asked, "So you think I'm funny?" Steph, attempting to suppress her laughter, couldn't help herself, and began laughing once more, Mark chasing her into the bathroom. Taking her clothes off, Steph didn't realize how sore she was from that fight until she got in the shower. She had even negated to check to see if her face was ok from all those slaps she took from Ryan, and for whatever strange reason, maybe because she had so many other things on her mind, she had almost forgotten about the fight, even though it happened less than an hour ago. Shrugging, Stephanie gave herself a much deserved shower, before stepping back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her. Taker already had his clothes on, just a plain black T-Shirt paired with black jeans. He also had his eyebrow piercing in, something that was new for Stephanie. Sitting down on the bed behind Taker, Steph whispered, "Why'd you get this," tapping the piercing lightly. "Eh, just something I wanted." Kissing on the side of his neck now, rubbing her hands over his chest, Steph asked, "Did it hurt?" Almost looking back at her for a moment, Taker smirked and replied, "No. Why? You want one?" Answering his question by unwrapping her arms around him, Taker howled with laughter. Stephanie had always thought of herself as a princess, and princesses didn't get tattoos and piercing.

Standing with her towel still wrapped around her, Steph went over to her bag, trying to figure out what to wear. Mark wasn't telling her where they were going and she wanted to dress appropriately, but then on the other hand, she wanted to impress him. Going over to a suit protector she hung in the closet when they initially came here, Steph walked over to it, but before she could even unzip it, Taker sneaked up behind her, and with one swift motion, snatched the towel away from her, exposing her naked body! She didn't even have time enough to react before he picked her up, throwing her onto the bed stomach first. Before she could even ask what he was doing, Taker smacked Steph on both butt cheeks multiple times, causing them to turn bright pink. He wasn't hurting her, the slaps actually felt sensual and erotic, and she was quite enjoying the slight pulsing sensation his pats were creating. She then felt what appeared to be lotion fall on her backside, with Taker taking the palms of his hands, and massaging the lotion into her skin, gently, slowly, and carefully. Steph honestly felt like she was drifting off to sleep for a moment from all the caressing attention she was receiving to her body, and when Taker went to kissing on her neck, Steph, moaning in ecstasy, she suddenly felt herself growing wet. Grabbing the back of Taker's head, Steph met his hips with hers, and as he slowly ground his hips into hers, she once again became lost, washed up in a tantalizing sexual rhapsody. She wanted him now, wanted to feel his body moving directly into hers, but as Taker slowly back away from her, her pouting and whining in displeasure, Steph knew that, for at least right now, the timing wasn't right.

Not understanding how Mark could work her into such a sexual frenzy, then back away from her, Stephanie huffed and puffed out of the bed, and walked over to the suit protector, taking out her clothes. Taker snickered some because he knew she was sexually frustrated now, so sexually frustrated that she had even walked out of the bed naked without attempting to cover herself up first, but he did want to take her out tonight, and if they had sex the way he wanted them to, they'd never get out, so unfortunately, sex would have to wait.

As Stephanie dressed, Taker, standing by the door, watched in a daze almost as she slowly began to dress. He liked seeing her naked, but he also liked the fact that she was becoming more and more comfortable sexually than she was previously. As he continued to think, time was always his best friend. Steph, who was now wearing a black backless romper, which also tied around the back of the neck, looked nervous. For one, she hated how she virtually had little to no breasts. While all her girlfriends in high school and college seemingly graduated with C and D cups, Steph was still the same old B cup, and it irked her. Her small breasts made filling in certain tops excruciating when she looked in the mirror. She had previously talked with her mom about getting implants, and she was totally behind the decision, but now, she had a husband, and she didn't know what he would think about getting the procedure done. Seeing her struggling in the mirror, Taker called out, "Something wrong?" Steph, turning from side to side, trying to mentally convince herself that from the right angle, her breasts looked just as perky as a Playboy cover girl's, said to her husband, "Oh, no, nothing's wrong, I just wish I had maybe Sable breasts, that's all." Almost in disbelief, Taker asked back snidely, "What, visibly fake?" Not deterred, Stephanie, still switching positions in the mirror claimed, "Yeah, but they fit her. I look like a school girl in the chest. My mom and I talked about getting me getting implants, and she's perfectly fine with it, but … you know … I don't know how you would feel about them."

Folding his arms up, looking into the ceiling, Taker replied back, "Look, Steph, I think you look fine, you're beautiful just the way you are, but, if you want to get them done, be my guest. Hell, I'm covered in tattoos. People told me not to, but I did it anyway. Whatever makes you happy, then I guess I'm happy." Totally shocked by his statement, Steph looked back and smiled at him. She wasn't so sure that she was going to get them done now, but with her husband's approval, she knew she would definitely be getting them. After she put on her jewelry and shoes, Steph looked in the mirror and honestly liked what was staring back at her. She paired her romper with gold accessories, earrings, bracelets, and a chain link belt around her waist, with a pair of black platform sandals. She also did her makeup, and for the first time that night, looked at herself in the mirror. She was honestly afraid of what she was to see, but her face looked completely fine. She wasn't bruised or scarred, but she decided to put on a bit of makeup anyway, to liven up her attire. In the end, she came out looking like a girl in the 90s. With her curly hair falling over her shoulder, Taker whistled at the beauty in front of him. Walking up to her now, grabbing Stephanie around the waist lightly, Taker, licking his lips, while Steph looked at the ground shyly, told her, "That's a twenty two year old." Nodding and smiling, Taker grabbed Steph by the hand, and lead her out of the room. Where they were going, she didn't know, but she guessed she would soon find out.


	43. Ride Em Cowgirl

Steph and Taker walked downstairs hand in hand, and Steph felt spectacular about herself. She didn't have the breasts, but she thought her outfit she picked out for tonight really complimented her figure, and with her man's fingers laced with hers, there simply wasn't a better feeling. There wasn't a car waiting for them outside, and when Steph noticed that, Taker told her that they'd be walking to their destination. It was only a block away from the hotel, which made Stephanie's brain ease a bit, because walking any more than that in the shoes she had on was asking for serious trouble. Night time in San Diego, however, was very eclectic. There was a good mix of people everywhere you turned, Black, White, Asian, men, women, even some street performers, which is what Stephanie didn't get to see back in Greenwich. There were tons of restaurants, bars, and nightclubs on the same street as the hotel, and many people were simply standing outside, conversing, drinking, and having a good time. She saw a few male eyes, and even some female eyes, but those were mostly from a look of jealousy, fall onto her. When Taker noticed that several men were staring at Stephanie as they walked down the sidewalk, he firmly planted his hand on Stephanie's ass, walking with her still, her face turning pink with embarrassment. Hitting his shoulders playfully, Taker told Stephanie smiling, "Just marking my territory."

As they made it to the end of the sidewalk, they came across a nightclub called the _Double Ace_. Taker paid their admission, and as they walked in, the place was packed. It wasn't quite as smokey as Steph thought it would be, but there were definitely scantily clad women and free flowing booze every way you turned. There was even a mechanical bull, surrounding by inflatable mats, in the middle of the club. There were American flags hanging from the walls, the waitresses were dressed in black wife beaters with the words "Double Ace" printed on the front, along with daisy dukes, cowboy boots, and hats, while country music played loudly through out the establishment. As Steph continued to survey the place, a waitress with boobs the size of cantaloupes, with long flowing black hair, walked over to them, and asked cheerfully, "Hey, welcome to the _Double Ace_. I'm Toni with an "I", and just to let you guys know, all the seats are taken here tonight, so it's standing room only." Taker, nodding his head, looked around a bit, and when he spotted who he was looking for, told the server, "Yeah, we got it from here, thanks." Smiling, the girl reminded them that she was Toni with an "I", and walked off. Escorting her over to a table, Steph saw the rest of the Ministry, all in regular clothes now, sitting around two booths, all with beautiful women frolicking around, drinking beers. The moment they saw her, however, unlike in Houston, she was welcomed with "The champ is here!", along with other rousing applauses. Stephanie honestly thought that they were cheering for Mark for a moment, who had found him a seat next to a blonde, but Stephanie, after looking around, noticed that everyone was talking about her, to her complete mortification.

Blushing severely, Bradshaw, of all people, got up out of his seat, and offered it to Stephanie, massaging her shoulders as she went, asking her loudly, "What'll be champ? Beer? Whiskey? Tequila? Vodka? Rum? Brandy? Anything you want, it's not an order too big for the Knockout Champ here!" Attempting to shoo him away, Stephanie couldn't believe that all of the sudden, after she slapped him no less, that he, and the rest of the Ministry, were smiling and laughing with her, not _at_ her? Farooq, puffing on a cigar, with a blonde on his lap, as well, then said, "Now I done seen a lot of ass kickings in my lifetime, but that was one brutal, especially coming from you. You stepped up big tonight, baby girl." Not knowing exactly what to say, Stephanie said "thanks" lowly. Farooq, feeling her shyness, said, "Aww. Don't feel like that. If she got her ass whooped, she just got her ass whooped, and since you handed it to her, well…" picking up his beer, he saluted her by taking a shot of it. Stephanie was under the impression that after you got into a fight, you were supposed to feel bad about it, which she did, but these guys were congratulating her on fighting … and winning … against Ryan! That's when Gangrel quipped, "Guess the "World's Most Dangerous" don't run in the family." Everyone seemed to laugh about that, but Stephanie just found the whole experience ironic. Now she was a hero. Who knew?

Taker asked Stephanie did she want something to drink or eat, and while she was admittedly hungry, she wasn't much of a drinker. She tried drinking, but it just wasn't her forte. Telling her husband this, he called a waitress over, who was also very gorgeous, her striking Asian features easily making her supermodel material, to bring them over some appetizers, him a bottle of Jack, and Stephanie something light, like a beer. As the waitress walked off, Steph whispered in Taker's ear, but loud enough for him, and the girl next to him, to hear over the music, "Babe, I'm not necessarily a drinker, you know, I just … don't." As soon as he was about to answer her concerns, the blonde looked over at Stephanie, cutting her eyes, saying to a brunette, whom Stephanie hadn't noticed sitting between Edge and Mideon, nastily, "Barb, look at this. Beverly Hills over here thinks she's too good to drink with us."

"Oh, Lord, here we go again," Stephanie attempted to say mentally, but this time, it came out of her mouth audibly, the blonde and the brunette hearing every word she said. The brunette, Barb, replied back, "Stacy, don't let Bel Air get to you. She's just here because her daddy and mommy are away on business out of town somewhere, so she brought her daddy's credit card to the bar in the hopes of fitting in. She ain't no regular. I'm pretty sure she still has a bed time."

Taker, noticing the way Stephanie was looking, leaned back into the booth, and as Stacy wrapped her hand around him, whispering into his ear, "You need a real woman like me to take you home, don't ya? Me love you long time," Stephanie, with everyone looking at her, expecting her to give this woman a piece of her mind, especially after her fight with Ryan earlier, suddenly slapped her arm from around Taker's shoulder, telling her not so nicely, "Listen, _skank_, if you want your arm, you better keep it off _my_ husband." Offering a hearty laugh, Stacy patted Taker in the shoulder and asked jokingly, "You … married … that? Ha! And here I was thinking your were a real man." As the members of the Ministry dropped their mouths in shock, and as Taker turned around to her slowly, not taking anyone's insults lightly, let alone this broad's, Stephanie leaned over and said before Mark could get a chance to get his words out, "And here I was thinking you were a real whore. Hmm…I apologize. You're not a whore. You're just a bitch. My apologies."

The blonde, who looked as if she found a home in the gym, suddenly stood up, asking Stephanie boldly, "You want to run that by me one more time?" Stephanie, who was instantly caught off guard by the girl's very muscular biceps, suddenly found a piece of McMahon that she didn't know existed, because she stood up too, almost nose to nose with the girl had Taker not been sitting between them, and said, "I said, you're a bitch!". The look in Stephanie's eyes were ablaze with fury. She didn't know what had come over her, but she was tired of being pushed and ran over. First she had to show Ryan, then Bradshaw, now she was having to take up for herself again. With neither woman making a move to back down, Bradshaw, who loved to see a good fight more than anything in life, tried to separate the two.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, ladies," he said intervening. "Why we gotta do this, huh? Hey, no fighting tonight. Let's settle this another way." Stacy, flipping her hair, said, "Yeah, let's settle it another way. Let's not do this _in here_, let's do this outside." Steph, holding up her hands as if to say, "bring it on", was pulled down by Taker. One fight for her tonight was enough. He knew Stephanie could be as tough as nails when she wanted to be, after all, her last name was McMahon, but he didn't want her getting involved in anything she couldn't handle. He could fight until the cows came home, but she wasn't him, so there'd be no more fighting tonight on her part.

Mocking her, Stacy, still beside Taker, quipped, "Oh, what's the matter? Daddy afraid you're gonna get your ass kicked?" Taker, having enough of this woman in his ear, turned around and told her darkly, leaning in on her, "You know, I'm actually trying to do you a favor. I'd hate for this blonde crap to be spread all across the room." Clearly skeptical, Stacy looked at him, rolling his eyes, saying, "Yeah, right." That's when Farooq got a very bright idea. "Ok, listen, how about this: instead of you two fighting it out, because anybody can get lucky on any night and kick somebody ass or get their ass kicked, how about you two _drink_ it out?"

As Steph's eyes were alit with surprise, that's when her gut told her to back off. She wasn't a drinker. She could barely stand the stuff. Sure, she had gone to a couple of wild high school and college parties, but that was a long time ago, and her cousin's bachelorette party didn't count, because she didn't drink; she hated the stuff. Even a wine cooler was rare for her. As Stacy said, "Cool, bring it on," Stephanie looked at Mark, as if she was trying to tell him with her eyes, "Get me out of this mess." She knew she'd never win a drinking contest, at least not without divine intervention, and now that Farooq and Bradshaw, who were the undeniable drinking kings, were ordering rounds of shots, Stephanie knew her time was running short. Taker, however, then bent over to whisper in Stephanie's ear: "If you don't win tonight, I'm going to fuck you to sleep."

Although Stephanie thought about losing now on purpose, she mentally decided to go along with this. It was too late to turn back now. If she backed down now, she'd lose the respect of the Ministry just as quickly as she had earned it, and she didn't want to go back to square one with these boys. As the drinks came, there was one tray with twenty four mini glasses of whiskey in each of them. Farooq laid out the rules: each girl would have twelve shots. Each time a shot was taken, it had to be swallowed completely, and the glass had to be faced upside down for the other girl to continue. The first girl to down all of her shots without passing out, vomiting, or leaving the table would be the winner. Should either one of them make it to all twelve shots without passing out, however, they'd then go into sudden death, and the first girl who couldn't hold her liquor any further would be the loser. Flipping a coin, Stephanie called heads, which is what the coin landed on. Stacy, looking over at Stephanie smugly, then told her, "I'm going to drink you under the table." Stephanie, being a wise crack, replied, "You're probably just used to being under the table anyway." As Stephanie picked up the glass from the table, looking all around, she pinched her nose like they did in the movies, and downed the drink, the taste almost making her gag, but she held it together. As she placed the glass flat down on the table, she then got a cheer from several people around her. Then it was Stacy's turn. As the girl picked up the tiny glass, she smiled wildly at Stephanie and said, "Bottoms up, bitch," before she downed the drink, turning the glass over with ease. Getting even more of an applause than Stephanie did, Stephanie picked a glass back up, looked over at Stacy, and tossed her head back. Suppressing a cough, Stephanie turned the glass back down again, but rudely burped in the girls' face, causing the people around them to scream in laughter.

As both of them went back and forth with each other, Stephanie didn't know how the other girl felt, but she felt absolutely sick to her stomach. Like about to vomit sick. Her vision was blurry and while she heard music and people around her, she didn't quite know where she was. All she knew was she had one last shot glass in her hand, and she was struggling to get it to her lips. She had a will, despite the fact that she didn't know where it was coming from, however. Attempting to sit up upright, almost tipping over at one point, Steph sat straight up, stiff as an ironing board, and slowly tilted the glass back to her lips. As soon as the liquor hit Stephanie's throat, the entire world went spinning around her. She didn't even have the know how to even place the glass upside down. Leaning down over the table, Steph looked over at everyone, and it seemed like people were meshing together. Whatever she did next, people started cheering for her, slapping her on her back. She now realized she had a crowd around her that was bigger than the one they originally started out with. Looking down at her lap, her thoughts so disorganized, Steph didn't even look up to see Stacy, who was drunker than a sailor, taking her last shot. All she heard was a thump right afterwards, and people started applauding her louder than ever, slapping her shoulders, and yelling she won. Whatever she won, she didn't feel like much of a winner. Everyone seemed to be speeding around her, and as Stephanie, for whatever reason, tried to get up and walked away, she felt her legs buckle underneath her.

Feeling the strong arms of someone catching her, Steph looked up to see Mark carrying her. Drunkenly, Steph told him, "You are one handsome shunofagun, you know dat, Mark Calaway?" Looking down at his drunken wife, who had that tainted liquor breath running off her lips, Taker replied, "And you are one very drunk woman, Stephanie Calaway." Giggling hysterically, Steph placed her head on Mark's chest and he sat her down in a chair, ordering her with his finger in her face, "Do not get up from this seat. I'm going to pay out, understand?" Steph, biting at his finger, completely wasted, watched as her husband went to the bar to pay their tab. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, and her body was floating. Nothing made sense to her, however. As Taker came back to the seat he had placed Stephanie in, he reached down to pick her back up, but another brunette, who looked appalled that Taker was touching her like he was, asked, "Do I know you?" Doing a double take, Taker looked around for Stephanie. Even though she was drunk, he had told her specifically to not move, and she did. It didn't take long to find her however, because as another crowd was forming in the center of the club, Taker saw Stephanie, drunk as a skunk, on the mechanical bull, bucking as the bull got faster and faster in speed. While Taker was clearly dumbfounded, Bradshaw came up behind him, slapping him on the shoulders, saying, "I underestimated that girl, Mark! Looks like you've got yourself a real live one! Woo hoo! Go, Stephanie!" As the bull swayed and bucked up and down with her, around the thirty second mark, Steph was bucked off, landing firmly on the mats below her. Getting up now, cheering for herself, along with other people, Steph was seemingly walking just anywhere, but Taker reached out and grabbed her by her behind and asked, "Didn't I ask you nicely not to move?" Steph's response was, "I gotta go pee." Rolling his eyes, Taker helped to escort Steph to the ladies room.

As they made their way to the ladies restroom, Taker gave Steph a little pat on the butt, sending her about her way. After a minute or two, Taker began to worry. _"What in the hell is she doing? Does she have to build the stalls herself?"_ That's when Steph called out, "Baby … I … I need help with thing pwhease." Looking all around him, Taker realized that although he had been in his fair share of women's restrooms before, this place was packed, and if he walked in, there'd probably be some broad running back out, calling the bouncer. He wasn't in the mood for another fight tonight, either. "I can't … I can't get it a … a loose. I think it's stuck." Inhaling and exhaling deep, Taker made sure no one was inside other than Steph first, and no one was coming, either. Walking inside the bathroom swiftly, Taker locked the door behind him, making sure no one walked in on them.

"Where you at girl?"

"The stall, baby," Steph called out from inside. Checking under each stall to make sure he saw feet, when he finally got outside to the only stall that had a set of feet underneath, he casually opened the door, but what he saw was his drunken, yet beautiful wife, without the top of her jumper attached to the back of her neck. With her breasts exposed, her hair slightly all over her face, Taker's hand immediately jumped to his chin, as he surveyed Stephanie's glowing body. Breasts implants be damned. He was in the mood for making her some… and so was she. Walking up on him, as he backtracked towards the sinks that were in front of the stalls, Stephanie teased, "I thought you said you were going to _fuck_ me until I went to sleep." Backed up entirely into the edge of the sink, Taker replied, "Huh?" That's the only thing he could think of. He was rarely ever speechless, and this was one of the few times that he was. He knew a lot of women that enjoyed drunk sex, and personally, he did too, but, he wanted Stephanie fully operational, not drunk when they had sex. Sex with her was different. He equated drunk sex with one night stands. Steph, unsteady on her feet, walked up to him, grabbing him by his shirt with her left hand, and massaging his pecs underneath his shirt with her left, saying, "You said, you were going to fuck me until I went to sleep. Well…" Going for Taker's neck, he semi-dodged her, but Steph had grabbed him by his penis before he could fully get away from her. He honestly felt like the mouse in the cat and mouse game, and he wasn't used to that.

Massaging his penis through his pants, Taker tried to think of things that he knew wouldn't turn him on, like bunny rabbits, rainbows, and glitter, but the way Steph was working her hands around him was sending him into attack mode. Reluctantly taking her hands out of his pants, Taker walked backwards from Steph, almost back into the stall, and said, "No, we can't do this here." Smiling, loving how she was stalking him for a change, Steph pulled at Taker's shirt again, and asked, "Why not? Huh? You … you scared?" And with that, she pushed him so hard and so unexpectedly, he fell right onto the toilet. Eyes filled with amazement, not knowing what had come over her, Taker told Stephanie, as her hands flew to his fly, attempting to grab her hands, "Stephanie, stop!" Looking up at him, honestly seeing three of him, Steph asked curiously, rubbing at his face, as Taker swatted her hands away, "Why? Shumbodie scared? You talked a big game … now you .. scared?" Stephanie then took her tongue and licked the middle of her hand, and began massaging his penis, Taker suddenly rising further and further into her hand. As she was making him think re-contemplate sex, Steph leaned her head down and licked the top of Taker's penis head! Mouth dry with utter amazement, Stephanie took her tongue and slowly licked from the top to the bottom of his shaft, making sure she wrapped her tongue around his penis as she came back up. Immediately putting his hands in her head, Taker couldn't believe what Stephanie had just done! He was never expecting that from her, of all people. Of course, he was going to coach her into that over time, but he never expected her to actually give him a pre-cursor to head all on her own.

Standing up now and pushing the rest of her jumper past her knees, pulling her panties down in the process, exposing her fuzzy nether areas, Steph asked, "Remember Texas?" before she sat firmly down on her husband's penis, letting it slowly fill her, as she clenched her muscles around him, lowering herself onto him with absolute precision, which was just about enough to drive Mark insane. This time, Stephanie was in control. She was the hunter and Taker was the hunted. Never having been on top like this, Steph leaned into her husband's neck and began sucking as if her life depended on it, as she bounced and down harshly, the sounds of her wet vagina meeting his rock hard rod reminding them both how horny Steph actually was for him. A few weeks ago, Mark couldn't have dreamed of this, but now, his wife was on top of him, riding him for dear life. As he slapped on her ass, he pulled her hair back with his fists, and she continued to bounce up and down joyfully, her back arched, her breasts bouncing up and down in his face as she continued to work his body, Taker, with his free hand, cupped her petite breasts into his hand, and began suckling it, coddling it, as Steph continued to bounce away on him, her screams easily heard from the outside now.

Picking her up and walking her over to the sink, Taker pumped into her, kissing her simultaneously, while sitting her bare ass on the edge of cold surface. Pumping into her with longing, both of them turned their heads to the door once they heard the repeated bangs upon it, but Taker, looking back at Stephanie, pumped his hips into her harder and faster! Opening her mouth, Steph tried desperately to keep the sounds of their love making between them and only them, but once he pumped into her again, harder, rougher, grabbing her hair and making her lean back, Steph heard an "Oh, God!" escape her lips. Since she started it, Taker was going to finish her. Keeping a fist full of hair, Taker kept pounding into her both slowly and deliberately. With each stroke, a very loud moan would escape her lips. Talking to her now, Taker asked, "Whose this belong to?" and with his free hand, tickled Stephanie's clit while he continued to pound inside of her, making her yell out this time! Screaming "Yours", not caring if there were women who needed to empty their bladders on the other side of the door or not, Taker kept at it. Tickling her clit and poking at her pink fleshy insides, he then stuck the same finger that he had been fingering her with into Stephanie's open mouth, ordering her to "suck".

Noting the distinct taste, Stephanie sucked vigorously on his fingers, before he suddenly pulled out of her. Bending her over on the sink now, Taker smacked Stephanie's vagina, before he grabbed a handful of hair once again, this time with his right hand, while with his free hand lifted her left leg up off the ground, holding it around his waist, allowing himself better access into her. Steph looked like a chicken wing. She was very exposed, and with her leg around Taker's waist, he went about slapping her slippery folds with the palm of his hand, the sounds reverberating around the room, as Steph continued to scream out in sexual bliss. Steph couldn't close her mouth because her hair was being pulled so tightly from the back, so all of the sounds coming from her were exceptionally loud. Feeling herself on the brink of climax, Steph squeezed her vaginal muscles around Taker's penis. Holding onto her neck now with one hand, Taker moved his hips into her harder, his thrusts coming faster, and then a stream of warm jizz flowed unrestrictedly into Stephanie's body, who at the same time, came with her husband, toes curling within her sandals, nose tingling, and body going automatically limp.

Coming to her senses almost, however, still intoxicated, Stephanie, looking back at Taker, who had taken his shirt off, noted groggily that she was in some kind of bathroom now … and she kept hearing loud knocks coming the door.


	44. A Subtle Transformation

Everything around her was spinning. There seemed to be a pulsating light shining directly in her face, that was quite frankly blinding her, and she couldn't make it go away. Her head was throbbing with pain; it felt like she had been whacked over the head with a hammer. She was severely parched. And when she moved, the surface she was on felt like a sinking ship. Moaning loudly, feeling like her head was about to explode, Stephanie tried to balance herself. It felt like she was walking on a sea of unsteadiness. Even though her throat felt on fire, her head was booming even worse. She didn't know where she was, she almost didn't know who she was, and with the room spinning all around her, Stephanie managed somehow to yell out, "Mark! Mark! Baby, please … help! … I think I'm dying!"

"You're not dying, you just got a hangover," Steph heard a voice that seemed amplified times 1,000. Holding her head, but then suddenly grabbing back onto what she assumed was a bed, because it felt like she was honestly going to fall off, Steph moaned in agony. Of all the times she had been sick throughout her lifetime, even coming down with the pneumonia once, she had never felt as sick as she was feeling now. The sickness in her stomach and pain in her head felt like she had been in another fight … and lost. Feeling sympathetic for her, since he had a lot to do with her even having a hangover in the first place, Taker graciously drew the blinds to a close and sat Stephanie upright against his chest in the bed, which made her cry out lightly. Holding her head, Steph moaned, "No, no, no! I'm going to fall. Please, call the paramedics." Rolling his eyes, almost wanting to laugh from Steph's blatant hysteria, since this was only her first hangover, Taker rubbed the side of Stephanie's temples while she leaned back into his chest, telling her, "You are one melodramatic ass woman." Reaching over to the end table, Taker grabbed a glass, and while brushing Stephanie's wild hair out of her face, put the mouth of the glass to her lips, telling her to, "Drink this. You'll feel better in twenty minutes."

The moment Stephanie placed the liquids into her mouth, however, she wanted to spit it out, the taste nothing short of horrible! But Taker grabbed her head as she was about to spew whatever the funny tasting stuff was out of her mouth, forcing her head back, warning her, "Swallow. Swallow." A lone tear fell down her face, and somehow she managed to force the evil tasting juice down her throat, but she was still holding a glass full of whatever he was obviously trying to poison her with. Gagging, Stephanie coughed and asked with cracky voice, "What … is … this?" Holding the glass for her now, Taker said, "It's a tonic. Cure to get rid of a hangover. Learned how to make it in Japan. Makes you feel like a new person. Now, I'm going to hold your head back and I want to you swallow." Attempting to shake her head, Steph had to grab it again, because the thought of tasting that ever again in her lifetime coupled with her head spinning the way it was, obviously was going to be the death of her.

"No, please. I can't…"

Shrugging, Taker pushed Steph up lightly and said, "Ok. Stay like this _all_ day. You do know we're driving to San Francisco right, and um, it's a seven hour drive and the traffic is going to be horrible …" Shaking her head in defeat, Steph leaned her head back and allowed the contaminants of whatever was in this little magic potion Mark had concocted; it was both breathtaking and disgusting. Feeling like she had to barf, Taker held her in place and made her swallow every last drop of the tonic.

After it was all down, Taker handed her another glass of cold water to wash it down with, which Stephanie gladly accepted. After handing the glass back to her husband, Stephanie had to take a look around, and now that she seemed to be coming to her senses a little bit, she finally realized that she was back inside their hotel room, however, she couldn't recall what had happened for her to even have a hangover. She knew that you had to consume alcohol to get drunk, but she couldn't remember much of anything. Moaning still, Steph heard the sound of water being ran, and felt her body being picked up off the bed. Walking into the bathroom with her, Taker, once inside, sat Stephanie down onto his lap while he rested on the lid of the toilet seat, removing her clothing. With that tonic, a hot shower, and a hearty breakfast afterwards, Stephanie would be good to go. Placing her in the shower, Taker proceeded to gently bathe his wife's naked body, holding her steady with one arm so she wouldn't accidentally fall. After washing her body thoroughly, Taker helped Steph back out, wrapping her up in a towel, and carrying her back to the bed. After drying her off and placing a t-shirt over her body, he walked with Stephanie into the dining area, where he sat her down and presented her with breakfast, an assortment of sunny side up eggs, bacon, a bagel with plenty of cream cheese spread on top, fried potatoes, and coconut water, which promptly woke Stephanie right up … and she didn't spare one bite. She couldn't remember ever being this hungry in her life. After eating everything on her plate and downing the coconut water, Steph looked up to see Taker staring at her while he rested on doorframe to the bedroom. Face blushing, Steph suddenly felt ashamed of herself. She had never been a drinker, and here she was, getting hammered in front of her husband?

Sensing something was troubling her, Taker asked from the bedroom door, "Something wrong?" Steph couldn't even look him in the face. He probably thought she wasn't the woman he thought she once was, which was nothing short of embarrassing. Turning her head, Steph said, "I'm sorry," very lowly, so low in fact that she barely heard the apology escape her lips herself. Walking over to her, and pulling her up to her feet, Taker asked again asked what was wrong, but once again, she wasn't able to truly say what she wanted to say. She was very disappointed in herself, and now she didn't know what her husband was going to think. "Excuse me, I don't quite understand mime." Shaking her head, Stephanie finally replied loudly enough, "I'm sorry." Confused as to why she was apologizing to him, Taker asked, "And you're apologizing for …"

Sighing, Steph softly replied, "Mark, I had … _have_ … a hangover. You have to be drunk to get one of those … _these_, so apparently, I got wasted last night, and I just know I embarrassed myself. I don't even remember last night. All I remember is going to this club with you, and after that, everything's a blur."

Nodding, placing his hands on her hips, knowing she was mentally beating herself up, Taker reassured, "Look, don't worry about it, ok? You had too much to drink, big deal? You're not an alcoholic, it was your first time, you were with your husband, so don't sweat it." Not understanding why he wasn't mad at her, after all, Vince himself would be pissed, especially after a show, partying with a bunch of men, no less, Steph asked curiously, "Why aren't you mad at me? I didn't embarrass you?" Leaning his head down towards her, Taker replied, "No, you didn't. In fact, I don't think anyone, other than that girl who you out drank last night, and maybe Saphirra, are mad at you. You got a little bit carried away, I can take some of the blame for that too, but it was your first time, so take it easy on yourself. I'm not going to beat you."

Steph, looking up at Taker with a trying glare, Steph replied back, "I know you aren't … and I out drank someone?" Noting a change in pitch in Stephanie's voice, Taker said to her, "Where'd that _woman_ come from?" Looking around, Steph asked curiously, "What woman?" Chuckling at her innocence, Taker kissed the top of her head and told her, "Nothing." Shrugging Stephanie walked back into the bedroom, with Taker smacking her butt as she went. The two dressed with each other. Stephanie decided to go casual today. She straightened out her hair and wore it in a casual ponytail, while wearing a white WWF Attitude t-shirt, black shorts, and sneakers, while Taker opted for an all black ensemble; a short sleeve black button down, which he chose to leave unbuttoned, jeans, boots, bandana, and sunglasses.

As they were making their way downstairs to their awaiting rental car, Steph asked jokingly, "Who are you trying to impress? There are buttons on your vest, you know?" Looking at her threw his glasses, popping the trunk to the car once they got outside, Taker answered, "I do? Maybe that chick behind the front desk would …" Making a walking motion back into the hotel, Steph grabbed Taker around his arm, warning him, "Ah. Ah. Ah. Where are you going?" Looking down at Steph holding his arm, Taker smiled and said, "Well, I gotta go impress …" Attempting to walk off again, Steph playfully grabbed him again and pointed to the car. Smirking, walking to the driver side, Taker quipped, "I see you're over that hangover." Once inside the car, the two began their seven hour drive to San Fran. Since it was about ten o'clock in the morning when they decided to leave, they wouldn't have much time to unwind once they made it to the next hotel. The drive was very peaceful. Steph loved California and took plenty of pictures, while Mark mostly talked on the car phone discussing business. Steph heard all of his plans, including him talking about Austin and her mom, and she tried to pretend she didn't hear him. They stopped for food again in between the drive and before long, they were in San Francisco. Steph always wanted to live in California when growing up, and in between the beautiful landscape that was San Diego and San Fran, she had a serious mind to move here … if she hadn't already decided to make a home in Texas.

The two were staying in a gorgeous high rise hotel that overlooked not only the majestic San Francisco Bay, but also the magnificent architectural design that was the Golden Gate Bridge. Upon making it to their room, Steph being in utter amazement about how they were placed in a room directly in line with the Golden Gate Bridge, Taker went about getting ready for the evening. He didn't have a match scheduled, however, the plan was to still to make people believe that Steph was being held against her will … and to keep a watchful eye out on any opposing talent. After he and Steph showered together, Taker changed into regular clothes, all black again, while Steph decided to curl her hair and wear a black, floral sundress, which happily showed off her cleavage. She also painted her face with light blue eyeshadow and pink lipstick. She also forwent a bra, in order to compliment the dress more, and because she wanted to impress her husband. After putting on a pair of scrappy heels, the two, who didn't have time to lounge around, left again, driving straight to the Cow Palace.

The WWF usually didn't run a lot of shows in California, so when they did come to town, especially with the way the company had been performing as of late, translating to fans like never before, they were always running sold out events, and for that reason alone, Steph and Taker had to make it appear as real as possible about her forcible arrangement. Walking into the arena with his bag slung over his shoulder, Taker and Steph walked hand in hand with each other. Although they were both aware that everyone, from the superstars to the personnel had all eyes on them, Taker didn't take any liberties with Steph. He didn't drag her along, wasn't hurting her, and he wasn't being mean to her. All they simply did was hold each other's hand while they walked through the arena, and Steph appreciated the fact that he was giving her the initiative to her do her part on her own. To ensure that she held up to her own end, when they did get around certain individuals, like Sgt. Slaughter, Steph began putting up a fight against Taker's extra hold, attempting to pull herself away from him, however, without any luck whatsoever, because he pulled her so hard back to him she stumbled right into his side again, where she comfortably settled, with Taker's big left arm slung casually over her shoulder.

Going into the office that was always reserved for her father, there was once again a good assortment of bottled waters, meat and fruit platters, and even some wine on chill, for Vince, but seemingly he wasn't here. While Mark dressed for the show tonight, Steph wondered why, for the second night in a row, she hadn't seen her father. Tonight marked a week since she had last seen her father, and when she spoke to Linda last night, she only would only say that Vince and Shane were back in Greenwich. Why? She thought for sure that Vince would be at the arena for Monday Night Raw, as he always was, but he wasn't, and that was rare. And while it was also rare for Vince to show up to house shows, she was still looking forward to seeing him. She missed her family. No matter what Mark told her, she just couldn't truly just leave them behind. She wasn't that kind of person. He himself admitted that she still had a heart. Steph was just about to go out and press her luck and ask someone had they seen her mom or dad when the door to the office, without any warning, burst wide open!

Walking inside with his wrestling attire on, a black bandana tied backwards around his head, X-Pac, who didn't look to be in a good mood, said very shortly and to the point, "Hey, Steph, how you doing? Look, I need to see your husband and I need to see his dead ass right now."

Startled, not knowing exactly how to respond, Steph, looking up at X-Pac from the couch, retorted, "Well, he's … preoccupied at the moment. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Rocking back on his feet, X-Pac, nodding, who looked furious, said, "Yeah, you're a McMahon. Yeah, you can help." Holding up a finger, X-Pac looked down at Steph and said, "One, you can get your husband out here. Me and him got a little business to discuss. I want an explanation about why he booked me against my own tag team partner and the Big Show last night. We're going to really see who has em and who doesn't. And two, I want a match against the Big Show, one one one, next Monday night. Trying to play me like I'm weak? That ain't just gonna work and I'll tell you something else Steph …"

Before X-Pac could get any further, Taker, from out of nowhere, hit X-Pac in the back of the head with a big right hand! X-Pac, who immediately fell to one knee, was then flipped over by Taker, who assaulted him even more, choking him with his left hand, while his right hand to work on his face! Stephanie, who was in shock, looked on at the mayhem from the couch, as Taker continued to demolish X-Pac! As he got back up on his feet, pulling X-Pac up with him, Taker, with his bare fists alone, had busted the young stud wide open, blood trickling down his face. Just as Taker was about to give him another shot to the head, infuriated that X-Pac had come into he and his wife's office unannounced and uninvited, Stephanie, grabbing Taker by the arm, stopped him from pounding on the young man further. "No, no, no, baby, don't do this. No." Dropping a limp X-Pac back onto the ground, Taker, with that distinct look in his eye, was told by Stephanie again, who was holding him by both arms now, looking back down at the fallen and bloody X-Pac with a glimmer of evil shining through them, smirking naughtily said, "No, let him make it. Let him make it to Monday night." Noting that change in her voice again, Taker, looking down at his wife, who was still looking down at X-Pac wickedly, simply dragged X-Pac back to his feet, before he opened the office door, and threw him back outside into the hallway onto a table, where several superstars, Brian Christopher, Scott Taylor, and Steve Blackman, had all convened, making the superstars scatter from X-Pac's incoming body!

Pulling his gloves back up his fingers, looking at the other wrestlers menacingly, Taker yelled out, "Now! One of you sons of bitches get this boy some medical help." As everyone bent down to attempt to help the decimated X-Pac, who had blood trickling all down his face, looking back up and down from Taker to X-Pac, Stephanie came out into the hallway, as well, wrapping her arm around her husband's waist, and as they were walking off, Steph turned around, wriggling her fingers, and said, "Bye boys. And good luck on your matches tonight," before shutting the door to the office once again.


	45. Angel's No Angel

As the Acolytes were meeting Mankind and Ken Shamrock in tag team action at the Cow Palace, Taker's ominous music filled the arena, and the thousands of fans who were in attendance stood to their feet, to see the arrival of the one and only Phenom. Feeling Taker's dark presence, the action suddenly stopped in the middle of the ring. As Taker walked into the entrance, holding Stephanie strongly by her wrist, who gave off the appearance that she was struggling against Taker's grip, Shamrock, who was yelling at Taker, didn't notice that Bradshaw was right behind him. When he turned around, he got hit with a huge Clothesline from Hell, flipping Kenny almost inside out! As the ref counted 3, Mankind ran in for the save, but it was too little too late; the Acolytes were the victors.

Trying to fight off Mankind, Bradshaw ending up becoming a victim of the Mandible Claw! As he began to quickly fade out, Taker left Stephanie at the top of the entrance, walkinh menacingly to the ring. As Mankind opened and closed his hand at the prospect of once again doing battle with his old foe, Taker climbed up on the ring ropes, and just as he was about to get inside, Farooq clubbed Mankind in the back, as Taker eased back down from the apron, walking back onto the entrance. Back in the ring, Farooq whipped Mankind into the ropes, and attempted to execute some sort of maneuver on the demented soul, but Mankind stuffed two fingers under his tongue, as well, causing the crowd to go into a frenzy! Now that Shamrock was back up to his feet, however dizzy, he found himself going into that dangerous zone once more! Screaming, as Mankind removed his two fingers from his mouth, Shamrock tripped Farooq by the leg, and trapped him in his ankle lock submission! Bradshaw, who had rolled to the outside of the ring, then pulled Shamrock forcefully by the leg, causing Kenny to momentarily loose his bone bending grip around Farooq's ankle. As Mankind attempted to rush over for the save, Farooq rolled out of the ring, limping back up the rope, while Bradshaw, pointing back at the two new allies in the ring, holding his jaw, promised that they hadn't seen the last of the Acolytes. And although Shamrock and Mankind had technically lost the match, the two men were the ones in the end who stood victorious in the ring.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night, Taker and Steph stayed in the hotel room and enjoyed each other's company. They ordered take out from a local Chinese restaurant and sat around watched movies together on HBO. It wasn't even about sex. It was about connecting with each other and getting to know one other better. They learned what kind of movies each other liked and disliked (Steph was appalled that Mark didn't have any desire in wanting to see <em>Jawbreaker <em>or_ Cruel Intentions_), they learned what kind of foods each other liked and disliked, (for whatever reason, Mark had a inane fear of cucumbers), and they talked about the future of their marriage. Mark made no bones about it: although he respected Vince, he didn't like him as a person. Mark did feel however that they could one day sort out their issues and even become friendly with each other again, as they once were in the past, but until that day came, they would still be on the outs, and Steph both respected and acknowledged Mark's sentiments. Quite frankly Vince had stepped on a lot of toes in the business, and one of them had been Mark's, who believed that Vince was purposely holding him back from becoming the WWF Champion in the previous year. Other than desire, Steph didn't even understand how guys like Austin, whom Vince had made life miserable for, stayed in the company. She was positive that companies like WCW were just itching to get a guy like Austin back on their team.

They also talked about Linda's interference on Monday Night Raw. Taker was still highly upset that Linda had spoiled his plans to become WWF Champion once again, and had also blatantly disrespected him as one of the new majority shareholders of the company. Steph, however, argued that Linda had helped her father build the dynasty that was the WWF, so she was passionate about what she saw as far as programming was concerned. She was also a very right is right and wrong is wrong kind of person, while Vince on the other hand wasn't, which is why she more than likely put herself in the middle of he and Austin's affairs on Monday. In any event, the two agreed to disagree about the issue of her parents, but did come to an agreement, with that being, from time to time, Steph would be allowed to communicate with her family. She was still hoping that Linda, or more soothingly, Vince, would be at the show come Monday, so she could update them on her complete well-being and how she allegedly was going to take Mark to the cleaners once she divorced him. Steph knew that Mark could be downright mean and cruel, but Steph was convinced that that was only when things pertained to business and not life outside of the ring. People didn't get the chance to see the true Mark Calaway for who he really was, which was a sweet and loving person. Hopefully, when all the dust was settled and their little plan was over and done with, she could change all that.

The next day, the two decided to go leisure shopping before they took a late flight back to Houston. They shopped for a little bit of everything, and a couple of people noticed Mark from TV and got his autograph. They even asked Steph for her autograph, as well, and as usual, Steph poured it on thick, making it appear that she was in some sort of distress, going as far as asking Mark for his "permission" before she went ahead with signing it. Nodding, Steph was "allowed" to give the fan the autograph, and she also posed for a picture. After shopping and eating, Steph and Mark headed back to the hotel to pack, but made sure to "Christen" their hotel room before they left for good.

The wonderful feeling that Stephanie felt whenever she was with Mark made her practically glow all over. And that feeling carried over all the way to the airport and back home to Houston. Spending time with Mark is what Stephanie seemingly lived for now, but she now ready and excited to go back home to see her babies … Zeus and April. Zeus was especially happy that at least Mark was back, as he could finally get some attention. Later in the day, after unpacking and unwinding, they chose to dinner again, this time with two of Mark's closet friends, Meagan and John and Kristen and Kevin. Mark and Kevin had known each other for years and and Mark and John became friends after John customized a few of Mark's bikes. And it good for Stephanie to finally get to meet some of the people on the inside who weren't necessarily associated with wrestling. They had fun, ate, drank, and even spoke openly about marrying "the right way" again. Steph, being Mark's wife now, was even "initiated" into the group by doing a round of shots. She found that familiar buzz that she was feeling the other night, but not to the extent of feeling completely sick like the other night either. In the end, Steph found herself once again settling into her new reality nicely, her old one slowly slipping away.

* * *

><p>"Let me just tell you one thing, ok. You keep playing with my heart like this, keep seeing people outside of our marriage, and I'll …."<p>

"You better keep your voice down, " a hard whisper from a very paranoid female voice said. Clearly agitated, the female voice then asked, "What? What? What are you going to do … Shannon, you know, I can't believe that you actually came here to my place of business, to my job, my _real_ job, and did this. Do you not realize people are born with ears?"

"Oh, so are you insinuating that I don't have a 'real' real job, now?", Shannon, a gentlemen that stood around five feet, six inches tall, with spiky brown hair, standing in front of a desk in a Houston corner office, which overlooked the entire cityscape, angrily asked his wife.

"Did I say you didn't have a 'real' job? No, but let's not act like you are necessarily carrying the load, Shannon. You aren't. I am."

Shannon, clearly not buying into his wife's claims, rolled his eyes, folded up his arms, and retorted, "Yeah, because you're a lawyer to a bunch of weirdos."

Angel, who was sitting back in in her leather creme overstuffed swivel chair, couldn't believe that of all days, her husband Shannon was here, in her office, once again, complaining about their marriage, or lack thereof. Truth be told, Shannon wasn't cutting the mustard for Angel in their marriage. She liked seeing her guys on the side. Matter of fact, she had more than just a few, and Shannon knew what kind of woman she was before they got married, which is why Angel couldn't figure out why Shannon was suddenly so upset now. Smirking, rolling a $1,500 Mont Blanc pen through her fingers, Angel replied, "Oh, so I guess you call being the legal representative for a host of professional athletes, from the MLB, NBA, NFL, all the way to the WWF, is all of the sudden 'weird' now, huh? Look, all you're doing fishing for something, and I just wish you'd just say what you have to say so you can get out of my office already."

"What I want to say is this: I'm tired of you cheating on me. I know you're seeing people behind my back …"

"Duh."

"…And I want it to stop. Today is the day. Who is it? Your boss, Richard? The owner of this practice? Maybe the Houston Chronicle would like to hear this little juicy piece of gossip, and who better to feed it to them than the scorned husband of one of the biggest attorneys this city has ever seen?"

Smirking still, clearly unfazed by her own husband's threat to out her as an adulterer, Angel shook her head silently, before finally saying, "You know I'm like James Bond: I don't like my men single. Now, this is the final time that I will ask nicely: either leave politely or be thrown out by security. I'd hate to cause a scene, but I will press this little button here …"

"Fine!" Shouted Shannon, clearly frustrated by his wife's lack of answers as to why she continued to cheat on him, treating him the way that she did. "But let me tell you something before I go, _Angel_, when I get home I'm…"

"'…Going to go home and cook?'" Angel asked mockingly, openly smiling at the fact that her husband just couldn't figure her out. It was a certain power she held over his head and she loved the fact that she was the one who held all the keys to husband's sanity locked away in an impenetrable box. Pointing his finger at her again, about to say something, a small voice came from over the telephone. "Mrs. Scott?"

Looking up at her husband still, smirking devilishly, Angel, pressing her finger against a red button on her office telephone, without taking her eyes off her husband, answered quaintly, "Yes?"

"Mr. Mark Calaway is here to see you. Should I send him into your office?" asked the lovely voice from the receptionist.

"That'll be wonderful, Jill, thanks. Yes, please do send _Mr._ Calaway into my office. We have a little _business_ to discuss."

"Yes, Mrs. Scott."

Pointing his finger back at Angel, Shannon spoke with pure anger rising from his voice. He was sick of his wife seeing every guy she could get her hands on, and he went about warning her for the very last time, "If you so much ever put your lips on another man again, so help me God …"

"Don't swear to God, Shannon, because you know what? I am God. And you don't have the balls to threaten me," Angel said very articulately, making sure she sneered at the end of her statement. Shannon, having heard and seen enough disrespect from his own wife for one day, slowly began walking forward to her, but a knock on the door interrupted his plans. Angel, who was still staring at her husband, answered boldly, "Come in." As Taker walked inside, he immediately felt the tension in the air between the duo.

"Is this a bad time?" Taker asked curiously. He didn't want to be a witness to any kind of scene, therefore he offered to leave.

Waving him inside, Angel, pulling down her skirt as she stood up, said, "No, no, no, Mark, come in, come in. Of course, you know my husband, Shannon. Shannon, this is Mr. Mark Calaway. You two met at that dinner that was held in my honor last year, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, good to see you again, man," said Taker shaking the man's hand, suddenly realizing that this _was_ Angel's husband standing before him. On the night of Angel's dinner last year, Taker had hardly even spoken two words to him; he was too busy undressing his wife in one of the spare bedrooms. As Shannon greeted Taker again, Taker looked over at Angel, who was rolling her eyes at this scene. Angel was a bitch, no doubt about it, but she had a pretty mean bark, and when she was handling business, she packed an even meaner bite, which is why Taker employed her services. They had occasionally done a rendezvous over the past five years since they had known each other, but nothing major. To both of them, it was just sex, maintenance sex. They had to work each other over to get the kinks out, and that's how they preferred their relationship, both professional and personal.

Breaking up the awkward exchange, Angel came from around her desk, and said, "Well, Shannon, baby, I hate to cut our little thing off here, but Mr. Calaway and I have some most urgent business matters to attend to." Ushering him into the door, Angel added, "I'll see you tonight, ok, hun?" Offering him a weak peck on the cheek, Shannon offered one last warning glance, as Angel literally pushed him out of her office. Turning back around, recomposing herself, Taker, who was wearing a black leather biker jacket, blue jeans, and bandana, was immediately scolded by Angel. "Well, you look all dressed for your business meeting. No need to wear a suit and tie at all."

Shrugging, Taker sat down in an overstuffed chair that was facing Angel's desk, but happily admired, as Angel walked back to her seat, just how damn good she looked. She was wearing an open black suit jacket, dark green blouse, black skirt, with matching black hosiery, and black pumps. She wore her hair in a pinned up high bun with two braids on the side, and her favorite shade of red lipstick was glistening off her pucker. Again, Taker was hot for her, but then he looked down at his ring finger. Noting the wedding band on his hand, Taker tried to recount when was the last time he ever thought about something twice before doing it. Most of the time, because he was who he was, he didn't deal with repercussions. He honestly just did whatever it is that he wanted to do, but now, he was having second thoughts about getting it on with Angel, and this wouldn't even be their first time having sex in her office. Taking his brain out of his pants for a moment, Taker looked back up and said, "As the new majority shareholder of the WWF, I think I can dress anyway I see fit."

Sipping her Starbucks, leaving her lipstick stain on the cup, Angel looked over at Taker and said, "It still would be nice if you actually showed that you cared … about anything … in life … once."

"Like you care about pissing off your husband?"

"Like you care about Ms. Stephanie?"

"You mean Mrs. Calaway?"

"If only for the time being."

Sniffing, taking obvious offense, Taker asked, "And what in the hell is that's supposed to mean?"

Knowing that she had riled him up, Angel proceeded in saying, "It means exactly what I said it means. If only for the time being. Mark, let's face facts. I'm a bitch. I know that. You know that. Everyone knows that. Mark, you're evil. I know that. You know that. Everyone except Little Miss Sunshine knows that. I saw the way she was hugging you at your house after you chased off Dean and Matthew with the invisible Zeus, and I thought to myself, 'This woman is crazy.' You kidnapped her, twice I might add, you strapped her onto a symbol, on national television, forced her into marrying you, and yet, she's hugging _you_? If anything, all you would have gotten from me was a swift kick to the balls, not a hug."

"I'm still trying to see your point."

"My point is, Mark: you can't be trusted. Hell, you can't even trust yourself. I have received about fifty, if not more, phone calls in the last seventy two hours from all sorts of attorneys. Attorneys for Mr. Williams, aka, Steve Austin, attorneys for Mr. Wight, aka the Big Show, the WWF's attorneys, all of them complaining about … hmmm … Mark Calaway."

Taker, obviously letting Angel's tongue lashing go in one ear and out the other, looked on at her, while she continued to speak, but nothing seemed to be resonating with him. "How you intentionally caused Mr. Wight to receive twelve staples, _after_ you knocked him in the head with a baseball bat, and oh, the coup de grace, you purposely tried to re-injure Mr. Austin's neck, _after_ his accident with Owen Hart only two years prior. The WWF is scared senseless that you are going to permanently injure one of their money makers. I have tried in vain to assure them that all of your actions are only your new efforts as the new majority shareholder to make the show a bit more compelling for the audience, but who in the hell is buying that? I say all that to say: you're going to eventually run her off. You're going to hurt her, if not physically, as well as emotionally, and you're going to be all by your lonesome once again. I think that's pretty much a guarantee."

Taking the time to look around her office for a moment, Taker looked back at his attorney and asked, "You done yet? Look, don't worry about me and Stephanie. Everything is good between us. You just worry about these lames coming in here offering me a better deal for my share of this company, got it? Cause as far as I can tell, you're going to be running your old man off quicker than I'm going to be running my old lady off, _Mrs_. Scott."

As attorney and client stared a hole into each other, Jill, the receptionist, called back onto Angel's phone, "Mrs. Scott? We have Christopher Phillips, Harry Benfer, and Jennifer Tucker, all from the World Wrestling Federation, here to see you."

Looking at Taker with contempt in her eyes, Angel simply stared at her client, as Jill phoned in again. "Mrs. Scott? Mr. Phillips, Mr. Benfer, and Mrs. Tucker from the World Wrestling Federation are all here to see you, ma'am." Finally, Angel, pressing her finger against the red button on her phone again, replied, "Yes, sorry about that Jill. Send them in please." Before long, Angel was receiving a knock on her door. Getting up to open it, she gave Taker a cold stare, before she put on her game face back on, opening the door and greeting, "Gentlemen, and lady, it's so pleased to finally meet you all. I'm Angel Scott, it's so good to finally meet you all. Please, enter, enter." As the attorneys walked into her office, all of them were quite wary of Taker's huge frame sitting in the chair, none of them wanting to get close to a man whom they had all witnessed on video do the vile and strange things he had done to people over the past few months. And if that wasn't enough to scare them almost out of their clothing, when Angel introduced them all to Taker, he didn't even stand up to greet them. He continued to sit in his seat and only offered them a glance from the side. Angel, noting that Taker wasn't going to be entirely cooperative, then offered, "Well, I initially assumed that there would be enough room in here to accommodate all of us, but apparently, it doesn't appear to be. Why don't we all walk down the hallway here to the executive boardroom, where we'll be comfortable?"

As everyone walked out of the office, passing by other offices of attorneys, and even a huge open library, on their way to the boardroom, Taker couldn't help but to stare at Angel's perfectly formed ass. She was a looker, no doubt about it, but as he kept looking, he honestly didn't feel any desire or lust for her as he normally did. Usually when he saw her, they'd end up having sex within the first few minutes, but today was different. He didn't feel anything for her, and that honestly felt unnatural to him. Not wanting to rack his brain too much about the situation, Taker walked into the boardroom last after everyone was getting seated. Angel sat at the head of the table, with Taker sitting directly next to her on her right side, while the other three attorneys sat directly across from him. Smiling, opening a portfolio, Angel, began the discussion by asking, "Well, everyone, how was the flight over from Connecticut? I hope there wasn't too much turbulence. I've heard on the news this morning that winds on that part of the country are unusually high for this time of season."

As all of the WWF attorneys looked around to each other, the oldest, Mr. Benfer, said sternly however, "Um, the plane ride was nice. Thanks, but, we're here to discuss business with Mr. Caraway, so if you don't mind …"

Almost taken aback, Angel smiled very fake like, and said, "Mmm. I see. Well then, we're here today to discuss my client's new ownership of the World Wrestling Federation, his majority stake within the company, and his rights as an owner, correct?"

Adjusting his glasses, looking at Taker who had his arms folded up in his biker jacket, Mr. Bender shook his head and replied, "Yes, however, there has been a small change of plans, Mrs. Scott, and with all due respect, we would like to speak to Mr. Calaway very frankly for a moment, if you don't mind, of course."

Opening her arms, welcoming the discussion, Angel said, "No, no. By all means, be my guest. Mark, you agree right?"

Sucking his teeth loudly, Taker let out a lonely "Yep", before Mr. Bender verbally began to lay into him. "Mr. Calaway, on behalf of Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon, the World Wrestling Federation, and its board of directors, we find it absolutely abhorrent how you have singlehandedly diminished the brand equity that Mr. McMahon, his late father, and Mr. McMahon's late grandfather have long achieved and strived for. We find it absolutely atrocious that you have reduced this company to being the laughing stock of the sports entertainment industry. Your crude business practices, physically asserting yourself over whomever you deem weaker than you, by bribing, conning, and manipulating, among other ungodly attributes, the majority intangible assets of this company away for its leader, Mr. Vince McMahon, who has managed this company for more than two decades now, is absolutely intolerable and inexcusable, and we are here today, to offer you some sort of financial compensation, in order for Mr. McMahon to rightfully once again own this fine company within his legal means once again, which is something a man of your caliber surely doesn't know anything about."

Clearly not afraid of Mr. Benfer's use of big words, Taker, who graduated high school himself, asked frankly, "Ok, yeah, you done? Just talk business or you won't be talking business at all. I'm sure a man of your caliber doesn't know anything about that, but I can surely introduce you."

Taken aback, the only female of the trio, Mrs. Tucker, an older woman who looked to be more of an old school teacher than an attorney, finally spoke up, as Mr. Benfer, after Taker's blatant threat stumbled to find his wording. "Mr. Calaway," Mrs. Tucker started, with an accent similar to that of British Columbia, stated, "After much research and discovery, and after speaking to both Matthew and Dean, whom you've previously met with, we are inclined to make you an impressive offer, if I do say so myself, in exchange for Mr. McMahon's stake within the company. Today, we offer you: first, a severance package of precisely $1.5 million dollars, that shall be held in escrow by an impartial third party levee corporation, which shall be released immediately and in its entirety to the banking institution of your discretion, once the terms of the exchange of stock have been unreservedly fulfilled. Secondly, a new contract, one of which is extended until the year 2009, will be immediately drawn up, as well, continuing to make you the most unequivocal tenured member of the wrestling roster. Thirdly, this new contract will both ensure and guarantee that if your retirement shall come any time, before or after the year 2009, unless with the exception of death or physical distress, which has rendered you either incapable of bodily movement, mental paralysis, etc., that you will hired for a minimum of five years by the World Wrestling Federation, acting within a prevalent backstage presence, which includes, but is not limited to, road agent, trainer, booker, or any similar career choice. Those are the new benefits we hope we can come to some sort of agreement on with you today, Mr. Calaway. So, if you could just sign right here."

Sliding Taker a pen and a contract with three "X's" outlined on it, Taker looked at the three legal stooges for Vince and the company, and without so much as a blink on his part, he picked up the contract and tore it into pieces, before he not so politely said, "Nope."

Not fully understanding Taker's position in ripping up the document, and quite frankly appalled by his actions, Mrs. Tucker asked bewildered, "Excuse me? Do you know what you have done? You have destroyed …"

"Yeah, I know what I destroyed. You ain't gotta remind me, I just did it. And it didn't have what I wanted. So…" Picking up the straps of paper and throwing them in the direction of the three attorneys, Taker looked on at them with a look that suggested that he was the wrong one to piss off on that day. Angel, once again shocked that things had gone in the wrong direction so quickly, then tried to quell the sure onslaught of verbal barrages that were surely to follow. "Please, please, everyone, let us please settle down and try to talk all of this over rationally…"

"You can't possibly talk over anything 'rationally' with this brute of a man!" Mr. Benfer reprimanded. Then, pointing his finger at Angel, he almost shouted, "And you, we asked you nicely to have this meeting in Connecticut. This is the second time we've requested a meeting within the safety and security of the World Wrestling Federation's office quarters, and yet, once again, you failed to see things our way, and look what has happened! And you call yourself an attorney?"

Closing her eyes, mentally counting to ten, Angel could fill her frustration mounting. Out of the near decade that she had been practicing law, she had never lost her cool, not even once, but today, with Shannon coming in unexpectedly, Mark not giving a damn as usual, and those three attorneys making her blood boil to a fever pitch, she almost did, but, she calmed herself, and resumed being the consummate business professional. "Again, I apologize for the inconvenience, however, whether or not we had this little discussion in Houston or Greenwich in honestly neither here nor there. What you three fail to realize is the fact that my client, Mr. Mark Calaway, is unsatisfied with the list of 'benefits' you have presented him with today, and in order for Mr. Calway to even consider exchanging his ownership of the company back to Vince, he wants more."

Finally, the third attorney, Mr. Phillips, who hadn't said a word up until that point, asked while his two partners still remained in shock, "Well, Mrs. Scott, Mr. Calaway, what do you propose we do to rectify this situation?"

Upset that Mr. Benfer had spoken to her the way that he did, Angel offered, "I see you three still aren't getting the picture, so here goes: in the most basic terms, my client is willing to take you three up on this newest offer, if and only if, you can also assure two things: one, in no way, shape, nor fashion, will Vince McMahon, the World Wrestling Federation, or any equivalent person or persons, ever have legal jurisdiction to bring about any sort of legal charges against Mr. Calaway, for any reason whatsoever, especially for this whole debacle over who owns the company and who doesn't. And that includes the life of his tenure as a World Wrestling Federation employee, and immediately after his employment with the World Wrestling Federation is terminated, for whatever reason."

Looking at each other wildly, the three attorneys were almost at a loss for words, when Angel decided to continue, "Two, Mr. Calaway wishes to become the highest paid member of the active roster. That includes surpassing the contract of Mr. Williams and Mr. Wight. Mr. Calaway plays a very active and successful role within this company, which he has stayed loyal to for eight plus years now, especially in light of having very compelling overtures from the likes of the World Wrestling Federation's most prominent competition, World Championship Wrestling."

Just then, Mrs. Tucker was about to speak again, but Angel, ever razor tongued, offered one final warning, "Now, if these two demands, along with the other three demands that Mr. Calaway has specifically made aren't met by July 31,1999, then the only way that Vince McMahon will ever see his stock of this company ever again is if he can repurchase the share or shares that Mr. Calaway will begin to sell starting effectively on August 1, 1999, to the highest bidder or bidders, whomever shall come first, and trust, he plans to sell for dirt cheap, so they'll be plenty of WWF to go around for everyone. Hell, I might even buy me a share or two. The choice is absolutely yours. Choose very wisely."

Mr. Benfer, who was both blue and red in the face, as if he was being deprived of oxygen, then stood up, yelling, "How dare you threaten us? Do you know who we are? Do you know what we are capable of doing? If you don't, let me reassure you that my colleagues and I are more than capable, along with the board of directors, of initiating a hostile takeover. Mr. Calaway, we also have little tricks up our sleeves, as well, which will ensure in all righteousness that you won't get away with this little stunt of yours, tricks like buy-sell agreements, ever heard of those? There are a multitude of different ways we could force you to sell Mr. Calaway, and you won't see a dime. You'll be in jail for all your egregious actions, and then what? You have to realize that you can not play and win against the machine. _We_ are the machine. Now, I will ask you nicely again: sign this document, _or_ you will be _forced_, and I mean forced, out of this company in which we speak."

Taker, leaning back into his seat, began laughing uncontrollably, as if he was in full Undertaker character, his true satanic and demonic demeanor rearing its ugly head. He knew that alone would scare the life out those three attorneys, in fact, Mr. Phillips, who hadn't said more than a peep this entire meeting, was holding his suit jacket, leaning sideways in his chair, looking absolutely petrified, while Mrs. Tucker looked on astoundingly at the fact that in such a tense moment, Taker could begin laughing maniacally. Grabbing the cross of Jesus around her neck, Mrs. Tucker mumbled out, "Dear, God," while Mr. Benfer fell back into his seat, looking on amazed, as well. As Taker finished laughing, he looked sat up straight, nothing but a grimacing frown scorching his face. He let them know this, "And if you attempt to force me out, just remember,_ I_ married Stephanie. And if you think she's going through hell now …" Chuckling evilly, Taker then said, "Just imagine. All that bad press. Stephanie gone forever. Me in jail. Vince in some mental institution because he can't cope wit the guilt. And you three out of a job, banned from showing your face in the legal world. That works fine for me."

Eyes wide with fear and stupefaction, Mr. Benfer sat in his chair stiff necked and said, "You go too far." But Taker, shaking his head, said darkly, "No, I don't think I've gone far enough." Suddenly lunging out of his seat, Taker grabbed the elder man by the necktie, using it as if Mr. Benfer was a fish, his tie being the line and hook. Pulling him towards him over the table, the other two attorneys scattering to the far side of the room, scared for their own safety and protection, Taker pulled Mr. Benfer nose to nose with him, and told him, while pointing a finger in his face, "Now you tell Vince this: either he gives me what I want or I'll make damn sure that he never sees his little girl again. Get it done." Pushing Mr. Benfer back into his seat, the man hastily grabbed his briefcase, and he along with Mrs. Tucker and Mr. Phillips literally ran out of the boardroom!

Putting her hands in her head, shaking it rapidly, Angel simply sat back in her seat, and looked at Mark. Again, this man had lost his temper! She wanted the attorneys to be afraid, to go back and tell Vince what happened today, since she knew from the very beginning that those three weren't there to discuss Taker being the new majority shareholder of the company, however, assaulting an officer of the court was not a wise decision on Taker's part, and she knew that that very move could jeopardize everything them. Speaking from her hands, Angel said blankly, "Well, I hope you're satisfied." Looking back at Angel, who still had her head down, Taker, furious that those people weren't planning on taking his demands seriously, he turned around to Angel and said, "No, not yet I'm not. I won't be satisfied until I get what I want."

Losing her temper now, Angel said, "Yes! I know! It's you! It's all about _you_! Never mind the consequences, fuck the repercussions that could come behind all this, not to mention my reputation as _your_ attorney being put at stake because I have a maniac for a client, never mind all that. As long as _you_ get what _you_ want, we're all good, aren't we?" Looking into the ceiling, Taker was frustrated. He was sick of Vince and everyone else resisting his authority, he wanted to be champion, and he was tired of Angel hounding him about every single thing that he did. Getting up from her seat and walking around to stand in front of Taker, who had taken a seat on the table, Angel said seductively, "If you would just do what I told you to do be," as she wrapped her arms around his neck, then went to pulling her blouse out of her skirt, exposing the cups of her silky smooth white breasts inside a black lace bra, Angel continued, "You wouldn't be in this situation. You really need to start listening to me."

Placing his hands on her hips, kneading them in his hands, Taker asked the hazel eyed seductress, "Listen to you, huh?" Kissing Taker affectionately on the neck, leaving behind a very visible stain, Angel continued, "Exactly. Listen to me. You do know we could be a power couple, right?" Working his hands up the sides of her stomach, then massaging her breasts within his hand, pulling the fabric down to expose her large brown areolas, Taker asked huskily, "Power couple, huh?"

Hiking her leg up around Taker's waist, exposing her black panties from under her skirt, Taker reached a finger over the crouch of her extremely wet panties. As Angel moaned out in lust, saying, "Yeah, get rid of that little girl you call a wife and we could actually run things, you know?" Running his nose over neck, which smelled exactly like Chanel No. 5, Taker continued to tease Angel through her panties, making her bite her lips, her center dripping with anticipation. It had been nearly six months since the last they had sex, and she was longing for his rock hard bulge to find home once again. Mark Calaway was meant for a real woman such as herself, not a little girl like Stephanie. Pulling her hair back forcefully, causing her to yell out in pain, Taker, running his nose over her breasts and back up to her neck again, whispered softly into her ear, "And what about cueball? Your husband?" Exasperating, wanting Taker to take her higher, Angel manipulated her lower body so that she was moving up and down on Taker's fingers, through her panties, the tips of her finger running over her clit, causing her to tremble with fury. "Ah. Huh? What about him?"

Nibbling at her ear now, with one hand still wrapped around the locks of her hair, his other fingers began to slowly and painfully tickle back up and down Angel's spine, causing her to lick her lips, biting them, desperately wanting Taker to fill her again, Taker asked, "If I get rid of Stephanie, what are you going to do about Sharon?" Although that wasn't her husband's name, Angel was almost desperate now. She wanted for their bodies to intertwine again worse than she needed air to breathe. Mark was her most passionate and best lover, and she had already waited too long for his return into her body. Telling him the honest to goodness truth, knowing it would make him happy, so he could stop teasing and torturing her, Angel half yelled out, "I don't care about him! I don't care about him! All I want is you! Please don't make me beg!" Suddenly turning his body around, Taker pinned Angel down to the table, her wrists in his hands, his one strong left leg separating Angel's two. Bending down to kiss lightly on her neck, Taker then asked, as if he was reassuring something, "You don't care about your husband?" Angel, about to go crazy with wanting, panted out, "No, no, no! I don't! I don't! All I care about is this!"

Bringing his face down to hers again, almost kissing her, Taker told Angel deeply, "Well, I care about _my_ wife." Pulling himself off of her, Taker looked back at Angel as he was walking to the door and said without looking back, "See you around. Don't forget to handle my business, _Mrs_. Scott."

And with that, he suddenly left out of the door, leaving Angel, baffled, yet smiling in bewilderment, lying half naked on the boardroom table.


	46. A Proper Proposal

_**Happy New Years Guys!**_

Driving back home in his Chevy pickup, Taker had a lot on his mind. One, he wanted that belt off Austin, but now when he finally thought he had Vince and Shane out of his way, in comes Linda? Taker had promised that he or the Ministry wouldn't physically hurt Linda, however, he hadn't said anything about mental duress. If Linda thought that she could just come in and encroach on his territory, then she had another thing coming entirely. He cared about Stephanie, as a matter of fact, he was finally getting to the point where he could say freely that he loved her, but he wasn't above using a bit of manipulation to get what he wanted. On top of that, his contract was expiring soon, and he wanted to make himself the highest paid player in the game going into this whole New Millennium. Whether or not Vince and the board of directors wanted to make him the highest contracted worker in the company or not, Taker had a strong feeling, by or even before the end of July, he'd get his wish. And now, Angel, whom Taker could never really resist, right when he had made up his mind to finally commit to Stephanie somewhat, _now_, of all times, when they hadn't had sex in nearly six months, _now_ she wanted him? Angel was never a one man woman, which is why it puzzled the hell out of him why her husband even married her. Angel would forever be the lady in the streets but the whore in the bedrooms, and her extracurricular ac ftivities with different men constantly outside of her marriage confirmed that. True enough, he wanted Angel today, in fact, looking at Angel's perfectly formed body in that tight skirt, showing off that great butt of hers, and her legs manipulating those heels, made him want her, and made him want her badly, but he couldn't risk having sex with her and jeopardizing not only his marriage, but his plans to rule the World Wrestling Federation once and for all.

Rubbing his head with one hand still on the steering wheel, Taker pulled into the driveway of his home, punched in the code at the gate, and jumped out the truck, slamming the door behind him, his thoughts heavy. Walking into the house, Taker stepped into the foyer, and noticed a stack of mail on the table next to the door. Going through the stack of papers, all of them marked, "Mark Calaway", his thoughts so unusually unorganized, Taker didn't even realize that his huge Mastiff, Zeus, was walking up on him. Playfully leaping up on his hind legs, licking at his master's hand, Taker petted Zeus on top of the head, but he himself wasn't necessarily in the mood for a lot of playing. Going through the mail still, his thoughts about business all over the place, for the second time, Taker didn't notice that now, Stephanie was standing over the open railing of the staircase, looking down at him.

"Ahem! Why the long face?"

Looking up, Taker saw Stephanie in one of the most ridiculous outfits he had ever laid eyes on. "Girl, what in the hell … get down here," he ordered playfully. As Steph walked carefully down the stairs, making sure to watch her steps, she said as she was coming down, "Well, you said we were going fishing, so I dressed for the occasion." As Stephanie walked before her husband, her full outfit came into eye view. Steph was wearing a huge beige floppy hat, with two strings tied together under her chin, a red and blue long sleeve flannel shirt, oversized blue jean overalls, and a large pair of knee high green rubber boots. In one hand, Steph held a fishing pole, with enough hooks attached to it to catch every fish in the pond, and in the other hand, a green metal tackle box, that was rattled loudly every time she made a movement. The look on Taker's face was one of comedy. He was now thoroughly convinced that even the great Lucille Ball couldn't have even pulled this look off more effortlessly than what Stephanie was doing at the moment. Covering his mouth with his hand, attempting not to laugh in poor Stephanie's face, Stephanie, clearly not understanding what was so funny, asked frankly, "What? What? This is how they dressed on the Outdoors Channel. We're going fishing. What's the problem?"

Rubbing his beard, trying to keep his composure, Taker replied, "Steph, we're not going deep sea fishing. We're going to a small little pond on the edge of town, _tomorrow_ morning, not today. Fish not biting right now. But I applaud your effort."

"I know we aren't going until tomorrow, but I just wanted to show you my look." As Stephanie twirled around in a circle, showing off her outfit even more, as the tackle box rattled loudly, Taker had to take a big step back, fearing that he might become bait on her rod. Turning back around to face him, noting the look of amusement still residing on his face, Steph sighed heavily and asked innocently, "Too much?"

"Yeah," smiling and chuckling, "Way too much. I'm just glad you're going back up the stairs and not coming back down them. I thought you were going to break your neck for a moment trying to get down here."

Swatting Taker with her fishing pole, Steph said "Hey!" loudly. Feigning as if he was hurt, Taker fell to the ground, holding his side, pretending he was in pain. Steph, however, not giving him what he wanted, merely stepped over his fallen body. "That's for making fun." Walking over to the table, noting all the pieces of paper that were stacked up high on the table, Steph said with a bit of concern. "All these letters. I didn't even know they were that bad. Are they foreclosure notices or something?" Surprised that his wife wasn't making an attempt to help him up, and since his back was hurting, as usual, Taker continued to lie on the ground. Looking up at the ceiling, saying with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, Taker said, "Yeah, they're sending foreclosure notices in the mail. I'm broke. You gotta go back home to Daddy Warbucks. But yeah, mostly bills. Estate manager takes care of those. Wrestling documents I don't care to look at right now. And, I don't know, some sort of envelope I was about to open it, but you came down here looking like a …" Cutting him off, Stephanie swatted Taker in the shoulder with the handle of her fishing pole, earning another childish yelp from him. "Ouch. Man, talk about abusive."

Coming across a nice size white envelope, Steph looking down at Mark lying on the floor, smiling, then went about opening it. Inside the large rectangular envelope was a letter from the Director of Vital Statistics in New Haven, Connecticut. Looking over the letter for a moment, Steph suddenly got a fresh batch of butterflies in her stomach, because as she set the letter aside, right underneath it was a white and blue certificate which stated:

STATE OF CONNECTICUT

MARRIAGE LICENSE

COUNTY OF

Hartford

To any Judge, Minister, Justice or any other Person Lawfully authorized to celebrate the Rites of Matrimony.

YOU ARE HEREBY LICENSED TO CELEBRATE THE

RITES OF MATRIMONY

BETWEEN

Mr. MARK WILLIAM CALAWAY and

M STEPHANIE MARIE MCMAHON

and for doing this shall be your warrant.

Given under the official seal, this the 5th Day of May in the year

of our Lord Nineteen Ninety Nine

Harvey Myers Circuit Clerk

By R. Reynolds D.C.

To the left side was a gold seal hardly pressed into the paper, which read counterclockwise, "Hartford County Circuit Court Connecticut".

So here it was. Stephanie and Mark's marriage certificate, which meant that within all legal purposes, they were actually married. Of course, they were actually married once that horrid ceremony was over, but, this made things 100% official for them. Almost in a state of shock, for whatever reason, Steph stood there and stared at the document for a moment. Now that they had their marriage certificate, things would begin to change even more for them. Steph now realized that she was a true "Calaway", and that she'd have to get her named legally changed, have her mailed forwarded to this address, get a Texas driver's license, all sorts of things. Pulling himself up, Taker kissed the side of Stephanie's neck. He knew she was unusually quiet for some reason, and when he wrapped his arms around her, he saw the certificate, as well.

"We gotta go out and get a frame for this," continuing to hug and kiss his wife lovingly from the side. Steph was honestly beside herself with joy. She wasn't showing it on the outside, but on the inside, she was literally breaking down, in a good way, however. Turning around to face him, kissing his lips, Steph let out an, "I love … what's that on your neck?"

Perplexed, Taker asked, "What's what on my neck?"

Pointing to the red mark that was planted firmly on the right side of his neck, Stephanie said appalled, "Mark, there's a lipstick stain on your neck!" Thinking, "FUCK!" to himself, Taker thought of a lie and thought of a lie quickly. "I know what you're thinking, and I want you to settle down right now. It's not what you think."

"Not what I think? What do you mean it's not what I think? Mark, there's a lipstick stain on your neck! What have you been …"

Putting a finger up to her lips, trying to stop her before she got started, Taker said, trying to sound as convincing as possible, "Shh. Don't get yourself excited and worked up over nothing. Listen, you know I went to go see Angel this morning, to meet with your daddy's lawyers and stuff. As I was going to my truck in the parking garage, a fan, a female fan, saw me, asked me for my autograph. Gave it to her, she hugged me, then she kissed me as she hugged me. Trust me when I say, I haven't been slobbing down any other woman but you."

Voice cracking, looking as if she wanted to bawl right then and there, Steph looked around wildly and said, "Mark, please be honest with me. I don't think I could take if you … I mean, if some woman … you already told me about those two girls in the basement …"

Grabbing her hands into his, looking into her eyes sincerely, Taker knew that if he had told her the truth about Angel, about how they had been lovers, and how she was attempting to seduce him today, that would spell nothing but trouble. He couldn't afford to lose Stephanie, both personally and professionally. It was hard for him to admit that he loved anyone, but that's just what he was feeling for Stephanie. It wasn't planned to be this way, but now that it was, it was too late to turn back. Looking down at his almost grief stricken wife, Taker calmed again, "Steph, I told you I'd never cheat on you, and I haven't. You know how fans can get. You know how they're overzealous at times, too overzealous, but that doesn't mean I'd ever slip up and do something to intentionally hurt you. It's not like that, and deep down, you know that, too."

A small tear falling out of her eye, Stephanie bent her head downwards. She wanted to believe Mark, 99% of her really did, but that 1% … maybe it was her insecurities. Maybe it was her seeing all these beautiful women around Mark constantly, whether it was the Divas, girls at bars, who actually had a nice pair and she didn't, maybe all that was getting the better of her. Other than business, Mark had never truly her. In fact, for the most part, he had been nothing but a perfect gentlemen, downright charming and endearing at times, but this lipstick stain … was he honestly telling the truth? Wiping the tear from her face, Taker continued to look down at Stephanie, who simply nodded and said, "Ok", within a whisper.

Bending down to one knee, looking up at her, Taker made perfectly clear, "That's all it was, ok? Baby, I promise. I don't want any other woman but you. Please understand that." Nodding, holding her head down to meet his gaze, Taker suddenly stood back up on his feet, and said strongly, while wrapping his arms around her, "You trust me, don't you?" Nodding with her head in his chest, Steph said, "You know I do." Rubbing his hands over the softness over her back, even though she was dressed very cartoonishly, Taker replied deeply, "No, Steph, I want to hear you say it. Say 'I trust you.'"

Biting her lips, Stephanie looked into her husband's green eyes, not knowing the outcome of their marriage, but still willing to fight for it, and repeated, "I trust you." Bending down to kiss her passionately, Taker began to slowly creep his arms down her back, molding the flesh that was behind hidden from him through her overalls. Picking her up and walking to the sitting room right next to the foyer, Taker slowly laid Stephanie down on one of the couches, discarding her hat and taking off those God awful boots, exposing her bare feet. From there, Taker removed her overalls, leaving only her flannel shirt, with her bra and panties hiding underneath. Kissing her deeply, Taker slowly pulled back and said, "Stay right here. Do not move." Sitting up on the couch, Stephanie watched as her husband exited the room, only to come back moments later, sans lipstick stain. Picking her up again, lacing his lips with hers, he walked with her as if she didn't weight a pound. Walking to the door, Taker opened it, while Stephanie still had her legs wrapped around him, carrying her to the outside of the house. Stephanie, giggling inside his mouth, realizing that she was outside now, semi-nude, looked all around her as the plush acreage, wondering just what he was planning to do with her.

"Mark," still giggling, "What … what … where are we going? You can see my panties." Placing her down on the pavement, Taker said, "Don't worry about that, no one's going to see." Taking her left hand, Taker suddenly began removing her wedding band. Starting to say something, Steph decided against it, but instead, looked on curiously as he did so, taking the ring off completely, leaving only a red ring around her finger where the jewelry used to reside. She suddenly felt like something was missing from her, and before she could ask why he took her wedding band off, outside in front of the house no less, she had her answer.

"You don't need this right now," Mark said darkly. Confused, Steph started, "Mark, baby, what are you doing? Why'd you tak…"

"We both said we should do this the right way, so I'm doing this the right way." Confused still, Steph watched with earnest as Mark carefully grabbed her left hand again, bending down one one knee. Reaching down into his pocket, he carefully pulled out a small red suede box. Completely in shock, Steph looked down in tears, not believing her eyes or ears. Rubbing her hand continuously, Mark stated, "I was going to save this for later tonight, but, here goes. Stephanie, what I did to you, I can never take back. I'd never ask your forgiveness, because quite frankly I don't deserve. I don't even know if I truly do deserve your hand in marriage, but, I am asking, in front of _our_ home…" Opening the box, revealing a beautiful platinum and diamond engagement ring, which had one large princess cut diamond in the middle, with two rows of smaller diamonds, at least fifty of them, surrounding the larger diamond, with the band itself enclosed in another fourteen smaller diamonds, Mark, taking the ring out of the box, looked up at Stephanie, almost driving into her very soul with the longing that escaped his eyes, asked mercifully, "Stephanie Calaway, please, will you marry me?"

Staring down at him for a moment, truly never expecting this, water slowly trickling down her face, Steph, even though in health she felt fine, her legs began to collapse on her, the weight of her upper body being too much for her bottom to support. Catching her in his arms, a steady flow of tears running down her face, having to move the hair that was blowing in her face, Steph grabbed Mark by the face, crying uncontrollably, saying, "Yes. Yes. Yes." And that's all he wanted or need to hear. Slipping the ring onto her finger, rubbing her head and back, Steph cried in his arms, not being able to control the onslaught of tears that were running all down her face. They were tears of joy and happiness. She knew that Mark had committed to her, but now, he was really committing to her. He wanted to marry her in a chapel, with their friends and family around, he wanted to move forward with their union, and he wanted to do it the right way.

Continuously crying, not being able to compose herself, Mark picked Stephanie up with big arms, as she once again wrapped her legs around his body. Tasting the salt in her tears, Mark kissed Stephanie all the way back into the house, walking up the bedroom with her, down the hallway, and into their bedroom. Placing her slowly and softly onto the bed, Mark continued to kiss Stephanie, rubbing sensually up and down her sides, rubbing her hair out of her face again. Slowly suck her bottom lip, Mark slowly brought his left hand back down her body, tracing his hand seductively down her side, down her thighs, massaging her calves and lower legs and he went. Pulling back from her a bit, sliding down the bed, Mark began planting gentle kisses up Stephanie's lower body, starting first at her left ankle, slowly guiding his way back up her inner thigh, leaving a trail of hot love marks on her left leg, taking his attention and doing the same for her right leg.

With tears sliding down the sides of her face, Steph watched as Mark straddled her body, unbuttoning her flannel shirt, button by button. Exposing her white bra, Mark sat Stephanie up in the bed gently, crawling around in the bed, almost catlike, removing her shirt completely from behind. Kissing behind her neck and spine, tracing his long and hot tongue down her back, Stephanie arched her it, the scintillating feeling almost too much for her to handle, as Mark unclasped the hooks of her bra, rendering her completely naked from the waist up. Sucking on her neck hotly, Mark began to play with Steph's nipples simultaneously, flicking the perky nubs between his fingers, her areolas scrunching up against his tantalizing touch. Moaning deeply within her throat, Steph watched from the corner of her eyes as Mark began leaving a trail of warm kisses down her shoulder and left side, before he turned her body towards him slightly, suckling strongly on her nipple.

Hair falling down her back from her thrashing her head back up and down in wanton bliss, Steph, looking up into the ceiling, felt Mark then give her other breast just as much attention as he gave her left one. Pushing his fingers around the waistband of her panties, Steph felt Mark push her slowly back down onto the bed, but his tongue was quick to follow back up her body, from her breasts, all the way back up to her collarbone. Taking his tongue and sexually torturing Stephanie with it, Mark slowly began to trace it back down her body, down her chest and sternum, onto her stomach, settling right above her panty line. Hooking her right leg into the crook of his elbow, Mark nipped along Stephanie's panties line, lightly biting at thin fabric. While Stephanie continued to pant heavily, pinching at her own nipples, Mark slid even further down into the bed. Bringing her right leg into the crook of his elbow now, making Steph's legs settle onto the tops of his shoulders, Mark dipped his head between her legs and began kissing at Stephanie's pink and wet lips through her panties.

Arching her back, moaning out his name, Mark continued to lap over the crouch of Stephanie's panties, tasting her flowing juices from within the fabric. Biting lightly, taking his fingers within the waistband of her underwear, he slowly eased them down her legs. Putting her legs back onto her shoulders, Taker dipped his head between the middle of Stephanie's thighs, running his tongue up and down her drizzling wet slit. Feeling electrifying tingles flowing all through her body, curling up her toes from one lick to her sweet center only, Mark licked again. Stephanie moaned so loudly this time that she managed to awaken April, who was sleeping peacefully in her doggy bed. Arching her back, Steph's hand flew right to Mark's head, trapping her fingers inside his hair, while Mark, taking his time, making Steph think and feel every lick that was coming to her way, dashed over Stephanie's hot fold once again. Slipping a finger inside her, Steph turned her body sideways, as Mark continued to lick between her pulsating center. Each time that he'd slowly bring his long finger, gently twisting and prodding, out of her tight, very tight body, she'd received another lick. They had a rhythm now, and Steph, sweat beginning to pool between her breasts and on top of her forehead, couldn't keep up. She was being turned inside out in the most sensual way possible, and she was loving each second of it.

Mark, of course, kept at it. He liked the taste of his wife on his lips, and he loved how Steph was abandoning her innocence, gripping his hair harder, grinding her hips into his face, almost forcing him do more. And more is what she got. Sticking his tongue all the way into her body, holding her in place by the hips, Mark moved his tongue up and down inside of her, feeling her total insides. Steph, shaking, loosening her grip on Mark's hair, suddenly felt small droplets of liquid leaking from body, all of which fell right onto Mark's tongue. Literally slurping up his liquid diet, Steph, her euphoria almost at a peak, her legs and arms trembling, feeling like she was lying on pins and needles, screamed to a higher power! She then felt Mark leave her body, only momentarily, however, because as he slowly snaked his hard rod into her clenched vagina, Steph's leg wrapped him Mark tightly, as he began military pressing himself into her. Pumping into her extra slowly, dropping down within her with precision, Steph felt like a hurricane was forming deep inside her body. Her everything was swirling, her body was shaking, and her pants became so loud they started echoing around the room.

Continuing to slowly pound away inside of her, the sounds of their love making completely audible, press after press, thrust after thrust, Steph felt Mark separate her lips between her legs, massaging them. Going as far as sticking another finger inside of her, while his thumb once again familiarized itself with her pounding clit, while Mark continued to slowly hammer away, Steph began feeling her muscles contracting, and those familiar electric currents began running all over her body, and that volcanic like eruption springing up from the tips of her toes, spreading all through her body, made her, even though they were making love, meet Mark's thrusts. Pushing herself into them, Steph, clawing at Mark's back now, biting at his shoulder, yelled out, "Ba … baby… I think I … I think I'm … OH GOD … CUM …CUMMING …" Still thrusting himself into her, Steph shrieked with titillating excitement! Curling her fingers around Mark's shoulder blades, her nails leaving heavy scratch marks on his back, her toes balled together, her back arching, and her yelling so loud that she scared Crystal into a loud, squeamish bark, Steph came … and she came hard … and her husband came crashing down hard with her …


	47. Stephanie the Trouble Maker

On Saturday, Mark and Steph went fishing. This was Steph's first time ever going fishing, and she was a bit apprehensive. The Greenwich snob in her didn't want to get all wet and muddy, but the other side of her, the down to earth side, really did want to learn more about it. And she didn't overly dress herself like she did yesterday, either. While Mark simply wore an open blue flannel shirt, gold chain around his neck, and black jeans, Steph went for the Lara Croft look: beige tank top, short brown cargo shorts, brown boots, and braided ponytail. And that really made her husband happy. The old Stephanie would have never considered wearing short shorts alone in her bedroom, let alone actually go outside in them, but as the days passed more and more, Mark noticed more and more subtle changes in her. Like at that house show on Tuesday. From his vantage point, it looked like Stephanie actually _enjoyed_ seeing him put a hurting on X-Pac, and that told Mark right there that the old Stephanie, before long, would be gone. At least that what his plan was.

The two drove to a little pond on the other side of town around 2 o'clock that evening. Mark frequented this particular pond a lot, especially when he wanted to catch some of the best Bream in all of Texas. Although Steph had to be extra quiet here, lying her head against Mark's chest, as he taught her how to fish, was honestly exhilarating to her. Mark taught her mostly all the basic techniques of fishing that she needed to know; how to line a fishing pole, how to use live bait (Steph however refused to touch one of those creepy, yet defenseless worms), and how to cast her rod. And they caught a lot of fish, a whole bucket full. Bream were naturally small fish to medium size fish, so their load quickly rose higher and higher with every catch. Steph even managed to catch two fish herself, but one was still only a baby, so she spared the little guy by throwing it back in the water.

While Steph was definitely having a fun time learning how to fish, she was having an even better time looking at the ring that was comfortably positioned on her finger. The ring was a brilliant cut, and from the quality alone, she could tell Mark had spent a lot of money on it. Although he wouldn't tell her exactly how much he paid for it, and Stephanie honestly didn't care, he did tell her that he had been designing the ring for her for a while, which told Steph that he had honestly meant to do the right thing all along, which would also explain why the ring fit her finger so perfectly. She was in love, she knew this, admitted this, and now, Mark was finally showing his love and affection for her, as well. He was a prideful man, sure, Stephanie knew this, but now he was being more open with her, and that openness didn't just involve sex. As they had discussed, next week, they'd begin the process of changing Stephanie's address, her last name, and get her a Texas I.D, and on Tuesday, since Mark didn't have to be at TV until Sunday Night Heat after Monday Raw in two days, Steph for the first time would finally get the chance to meet Mark's family! And while she was definitely anxious about the impending meeting, not knowing how they'd exactly feel about her, she was happy about finally meeting them, to let them know that their wedding date, their _real_ wedding date, was soon to be set.

Stephanie was proud to be Mrs. Calaway in her true nature, however, the thought of having to go to Raw each and every week, and making it seem like she wasn't, that bothered her. She wanted to let the whole entire world know that she loved Mark, that he was her man and that she was his woman, but they had to carry on this ridiculous charade, and it made her far more upset than she originally thought it would. At first, she didn't want to hurt the WWF superstars, most of whom she had known for years, but now, she didn't care about hurting anyone's feelings, especially when hers, and her entire private life, was at stake. There was always a bunch of lying, conniving, and underhandedness going on within the company; guys wanted other guys spots, lobbied for their spot, and played lots of politics, so if they were going to be mad at her for doing what she had to do in order to save her marriage and family life, then so be it.

After the two got back home and took a bath, Mark taught Stephanie how to clean and cook their catch. It wasn't too hard, but Steph was definitely more used to the maid back home in Greenwich going to the grocer and picking out the fish from behind a glass, already dead and semi-prepared. After Stephanie got all scaly from cleaning the fish, which wasn't half bad, but something she definitely didn't want to partake in too regularly, Mark went outside under the covered patio, and began grilling the fish while, Steph in the kitchen steamed vegetables and prepared a bed of wild rice. She also fed both Zeus and April, and once again, she had to mop up the floor after Zeus, jealous of all the attention April was receiving, knocked over her doggy bowl of water. In the end, however, Stephanie and Mark, along with Zeus and April, sat under the stars from the patio, with the fire pit illuminating them, enjoying their meal and each other's company.

The next morning was Sunday, and all of their things were packed. They were leaving earlier than usual because of the time difference. Mark was scheduled to be at Sunday Night Heat in Jacksonville, FL, which was only about a two hour flight from Houston, but since he was always one to be ahead of the pack, they had to leave early. Of course, it hurt Steph to have to leave her babies, Zeus and April, again, but she knew that with the estate manager, they'd be perfectly fine. It was literally showtime, and once again, the act was starting. After the brief flight over from Houston, Steph and Mark arrived in Jacksonville, car waiting outside the airport, as usual. The hotel they were staying in was literally only a few blocks away from the Jacksonville Memorial Arena, which is where Sunday Night Heat was taking place. They stayed in the hotel for a while, lounging around, preparing for the show, and before long they headed off to the show. Walking hand and hand into the arena, Steph suddenly felt this vibe coming over her. It was a really strange one. It was the same vibe she got Tuesday back at that house show in California.

As Mark went about taking care of business, Stephanie wandered around the arena, looking for either Linda, Vince, Shane, if not all three of the them. Steph didn't understand. Since she had been with Mark, she had only seen Vince once, and once only once afterwards, and after that, it was like he disappeared. He wasn't even on Raw this past Monday, and Vince never missed a Raw. The last time he had missed a show was because he had to take care of a little bit of business. On that night, Shawn Michaels went out to the ring in an interview with Jim Ross, with a bunch of gauze stuffed in his biker shorts. Walking around the arena, Steph finally walked up on Mike, a good friend from production, who was very happy to see her.

"Steph!" Mike said aloud, hugging her, genuinely glad to see Stephanie in once piece. "Girl, man, we've missed seeing you around. You're ok, right?"

Smiling, Steph struggled within herself once again. She hated deceiving people like Mike, whom had been employed with Vince since the early 80s. He had even babysat her once when she was a little girl after her nanny got sick at one of the shows. But still, she had to go through with this. Her marriage was literally hanging in the balance. Embracing him warmly, then pulling back to meet him face to face, still smiling, Steph replied, "Of course I am. Thank you for asking. Hey, do you have a schedule on you? I kind of wanted to take a look at the matches scheduled tonight, just to see what the product is going to be like. I've been out of loop, you know?"

Nodding, Mike reached behind his back and pulled out a sheet of folded up paper from his back pocket, handing it to her, saying, "Sure, sure, here you go." As Steph looked over the matches, she saw that Mankind and Ken Shamrock had a title match against Kane and X-Pac tonight for the Tag Team Titles. On the right side of the paper, Steph noted that on tomorrow night, the Acolytes would face whomever were the tag champs after tonight's match. Steph knew a lot of people would love to see Kane and X-Pac take on the two Ministry members, but she also recognized how vital the tag team division actually was to the company and its success, therefore healthy and active competition of was a must, meaning the titles, any title really, could change hands at any given point. While neither Taker nor the Brood were in action, Mideon was, taking on the Big Show. Nodding her head, liking the scheduling, Steph looked back up when Mike said solemnly, "Steph, you know, all of us around here, Kevin Dunn, and the rest of the guys in production, we all are truly worried about you. I mean, if you need anything, or if you want to talk about something that we can, you know, maybe help out with, don't hesitate. We're here for you, ok?

Nodding again, Steph heard the true sincerity in Mike's voice. Steph had been around the boys and such for a couple of years now, even when she was in college, and she grew a bond with a lot of people, who honestly didn't want to see her hurt because of Mark. "I'm fine, honestly I am, Mike, and thank you for looking out for me." Turning her head then and looking around, Steph then asked, "But there is one thing I need to know."

"Shoot."

"Have you by chance seen any of my family members, maybe my mom, Shane, or my dad? It's Mother's Day, and I went out and got her a present, but I haven't seen anyone around, honestly."

Mike suddenly looked like he had seen a ghost, dropping his jaw, then swallowing really hard, before his eyes began to bulge out of his head a bit. Steph didn't know what was wrong with him. He literally turned white with fear right before her very eyes. "Mike, you ok?" Steph asked curiously. Clearing his throat, he then pointed behind Stephanie, and when Stephanie turned around, she saw no one other than X-Pac. _"Is he afraid of X-Pac? What is going on?"_ As soon as Steph turned around to ask why Mike was pointing, she saw that he had literally hightailed it down the hallway, and when she turned back around, X-Pac was almost pinning her against the table that was next to the wall where she was standing. Not wasting any time, X-Pac, sporting a white bandage over his head, said, "I want your husband and I want his dead ass right now."

Flabbergasted that X-Pac had bum rushed her, backing her literally into a corncer, Steph, finding that depth in her voice again, looked back at X-Pac with a fire in her eyes and said cockily, "So? He's not around. But I promise you, if he wants you, he's going to get you," pushing her finger into the shoulder of X-Pac as she trailed off with her vail threat. X-Pac, who looked as determined as ever, wanting to get him a piece of Taker, after being assaulted by him last Tuesday, then looked back on at Stephanie and said, "Oh, I get it, I get it. Daddy's little girl ain't so little anymore. Guess you figure that now because you're married to Mark, everybody around here is supposed to shit a brick at your mere presence?"

Scoffing, quite offended that X-Pac was talking to her like he was, Steph was about to say something in rebuttal, but she was cut off. "Well, let me just tell you something, Stephanie _McMahon_. Just like I told Glenn, just like I told Kane, Mark, the Undertaker, whatever the hell you want to call him, he can't be trusted. So you live out your little fantasy about being with that demonic freak show of a bad boy you call a husband all you want to, I don't give a damn. _But_ when he shows you his true colors, don't come back crying. I won't have sympathy for you."

Smirking, turning her head to the right, Stephanie then leaned up and said confidently, "You know, X-Pac, speaking of color, you had quite the color running down your face last Tuesday night, so how did it feel, huh?" Rubbing her hand across the bandage of X-Pac, Stephanie snickered to herself once again, and said finally, "Oh, and before this night is over, you won't be the only one seeing a bit of color. Toodles." Walking from around X-Pac, Stephanie was suddenly furious! _"How dare that midcarder attempt to check me about my marriage! Wait until Mark …"_ That's when Steph thought of something. Mark was always saying she needed to act more like a woman, and now would be the perfect time to show him just what kind of woman he had in his corner. Walking into some more production members, Steph walked up and said, "Hey James, hey Ray. Listen guys, by any chance, have any of you seen Billy Gunn? I need to tell him something urgent." James, the taller of the two, pointed down the hallway and told Stephanie, "Yeah, last I seen him he was right down the hallway here in catering. To your left, can't miss it." Thanking the two men, Steph walked into catering, where the majority of the superstars were sitting around talking with each other, eating their fill. Walking into the area, many of them stared at her, as if they too had seen a ghost. Was it her appearance? All she was had chose to wear was a simple black blouse, creme pants, and black sandal heels, but it wasn't anything extra. As the superstars continued to ogle away, Steph, walked up to Billy, who was having a conversation with Terri Runnels. Although Terri hugged Steph tightly, Steph was more focused on getting a little business handled tonight more than anything.

"I hate to intrude, but Terri, is there any way I could speak to Billy alone for a moment, and I promise, you can have him right back."

"No, no, you go one ahead. I have to get ready for tonight," said Terri, who walked off leaving Steph and Billy alone.

"What's up, Steph? You here to check out all this?" Billy, in his wrestling attire of lime green trunks, with pink lips all over them, and white boots, making his pecs bounce up and down, asked. "Um, no." Steph said emphatically. "But, I do have something to tell you."

"Go for it."

"I hate to be troublesome, I really do, but I just ran into X-Pac in the hallway." Steph noticed that Billy, who had recently defected from D-Generation X, suddenly tensed up, his facial expression telling the entire story.

"Yeah, go on," Billy said agitatedly, hating the mere mention of his former comrades' names.

Taking a deep breath, Steph continued, "Well, I ran into him, and he said he was going to the ring, to defend the titles against Mankind and Shamrock, but he told me to tell you that if by any chance that he ran into you before his match tonight, he was going to …"

Rolling his hand around in a circle, Billy hurried Stephanie and said, "He was going to what? Come on, Stephanie, out with it."

Shaking her head back and forth, whipping her hair back and forth onto her shoulders, Steph lied, "He told me to tell you that he was going to kick your butt … tonight."

Billy, lifting his head some, his lip quivering with anger, that X-Pac, of whom he couldn't seem to get rid of, would dare send a message by anyone, let alone the boss' wife, as if he were a weakling, asked angrily, "Oh, he did, huh?" Nodding once again, Steph answered, "Yes," sheepishly. Banging his paper cup of water he had against the against the table, flattening it, making everyone in the room turn their head from the direction of the noise, Billy said loudly, "Well we'll just see about that!" hurriedly storming out. As everyone watched as Billy stalk out of the area, they then turned their attention back to Stephanie, who promptly exited catering, as well, walking down the hallway with a very devilish smile on her face. Proud of the fact that X-Pac was going to get his, she passed by a monitor, which was apparently recapping last Monday night. The Big Show had called Mark out, and after he apparently got into some sort of altercation with X-Pac and Kane, the lights went out, but as they came back up, Mark knocked Big Show cold with one swift shot to the head with a baseball bat as he was turning back around, shattering it, causing the Big Show to fall flat to the mat! For whatever reason, seeing her husband dominate someone like that drew a cold shiver down Stephanie's spine, but it didn't come from a place of fear. No, this shiver quite frankly came from a place of lust.

That's when Steph noticed that right in front of this monitor was a dressing room with the words "The Ministry" marked on it. Backing up a bit, smiling wickedly, wanting to add a little fuel to the fire, Steph knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Peeping around the door first, Steph saw Bradshaw and Farooq sitting down in steel folding chairs, but the rest of the Ministry was nowhere to be found. "Hey guys. Um, where's everybody else?"

Bradshaw, smiling, greeted, "Hey, champ! Um, Mideon's getting ready for his match, Mark's showering, and Paul and the Brood are around here somewhere, but you know how that goes."

Nodding, just what she wanted to hear, Bradshaw asked, "Why? What's on your mind?"

"Well," Steph started, rubbing her hands together. "I know a way we can kill two big birds, and one little bird, all with one stone tonight." Looking back and forth at each other, curious, Farooq motioned Stephanie to continue, saying, "Go on. We're listening." Smiling, Steph said, "Well, I know all about what Mark did to the Big Show last Monday night." Looking at each other again, because they seriously doubted that Taker would come out of his own mouth and tell her this, especially since Taker had given everyone, from production on down, explicit word to keep Stephanie in the dark as much as possible about the show, the two asked simultaneously, "You do?"

Nodding, lips puckered out, Steph added, "Yes, boys, I do, and you know, I thought it was brilliant! And I know how we can soften up Big Show, Kane, and X-Pac, all before your tag team title match tomorrow night on Raw."

Impressed, wanting to get he and Farooq's hand on that title as quickly as possible, Bradshaw said, "Ok, let's hear it."

Smiling, glad they were going to hear her out, Steph looked towards the direction of the shower, and when she saw the steam still coming out of the room, cut right to the chase. "Ok. I just sent Billy Gunn on a dummy mission. Apparently, X-Pac thinks it's perfectly ok for him to corner me, threaten the entire Ministry, he said he could tear each and every one of your up, limb for limb, and get away with it, so I told Billy in catering that X-Pac is looking for him, and that X-Pac said that he was going to kick Billy's ass tonight."

"That little rat face bastard!" Bradshaw said infuriated. Farooq, looking on inquisitively, then asked, "Well, is he? I mean, did X-Pac tell you he was going to kick Gunn's ass tonight?"

Shaking her head and smiling, Stephanie said finally, "No." With Farooq and Bradshaw both looking at each other now, smiling themselves, realizing just where Stephanie was going with this, Steph continued, "Ok, it's like this …"

* * *

><p>Sunday Night Heat was well under way, and the "largest athlete in the world," the Big Show, didn't hesitate making his way down to the ring, beyond ready for his match against the Ministry's own, Mideon. As a video package played out over the airways of Taker and Big Show's recent interactions with each other, including how the Undertaker had completely obliterated the Show with a baseball bat, it was pretty safe to say that the Show wasn't in a very good mood, and he was going to take all of his anger and frustrations out on Mideon. Stepping over the top rope, Big Show kicked a big boot up, striking Mideon right in the kisser! Picking Mideon back and throwing him into the ropes, Mideon, not even able to get any offense going, had a huge hand wrapped around his throat before he even knew what hit him, and with one upward motion, Show planted Mideon down to mat! Talking smack to the fallen Mideon, furious about what Taker had done to him, Big Show wrapped his hand around Mideon's throat once again, delivering another vicious chokeslam to Mideon's surely limp body! As Mideon lie helpless on the mat, Big Show walked over to a jar that was sitting at the edge of the ring. Picking up a jar, Big Show unscrewed the lid, plucking out an eyeball — an eyeball that belonged to Mideon, which he carried around with him everywhere he went. Sticking his huge fingers into the glass jar, Big Show squeezed the eye until it turned into pure mush … and shoved it into the mouth of the fallen Mideon! Holding him in place, Big Show made Mideon taste all of it, as he kicked and squirmed, desperately trying to get away!<p>

Walking over to take a microphone from the ring announcer, Big Show, who wasn't quite yet ready to get on the stick, then ran from the ring rope and dropped a vicious elbow right into Mideon's chest! His aggression purely showing, Big Show put the mic to his mouth and demanded, "Ahh! The Lord of Darkness! You better come out here and talk to me, because you're the only one who can save him from being torn from limb to limb! And Kane, don't think I've forgotten about your burnt, lanky ass, either. You two big goofs come down to this ring right now, I'll take both of you on, right here, right now!"

Walking around the ring, kicking Mideon's arms to his sides, Big Show didn't have to wait too long, because that gong, the only one like it in the company, struck, and Taker's music played out over the arena. As the Jacksonville Memorial Arena lights became suddenly dim, the Phenom, in a dimly lit room somewhere in the arena, spoke to the Big Show from over the Titantron.

"Go ahead, Big Show! Finish it! Because what you fail to realize is that Mideon believes in a cause. And because he believes so strongly, he will pay the ultimate price. But, you will come face to face with your destiny, in time, but first, I have to skin a snake, in one week's time, at No Mercy UK, I will meet Austin, and I will take his title, and he will pay the ultimate sacrifice. And the eye, that you just destroyed, which belonged to Mideon, when we do come face to face, maybe I'll take your eye, and give it to Mideon for his loyalty. Big Show, you will rest in peace."

As Taker's visual left the Titantron, the Big Show yelled out again, and just like he said he was going to do, he picked Mideon back up, and delivered one more gut wrenching chokeslam! As the referees hit the ring, trying to save the helpless Ministry member, he swatted them away! Stepping back over the top rope, screaming, "That was the last damn straw!" Big Show rushed to the back, no doubt in search for either, Kane, the Undertaker, or even both!

* * *

><p>As the main event was about to get underway, Stephanie, leaving her office, walked to the locker room of the Ministry with a huge smile on her face, because she knew that Kane, X-Pac, and the Big Show were about to get theirs. Knocking on the door, Steph heard Paul Bearer walk to the door and open it, and once she entered, the confused fat man asked, "What in the hell are you doing here?" Taker, looking up from his seat, just as surprised to see Stephanie as Paul was, just stared at his wife, who sat down in her husband's lap, saying, "Oh, nothing," wrapping her arms around Taker's neck, who looked extra delicious to her in his wrestling gear. Kicking her legs out over her husband's lap, Steph said, "I just came to watch this last match with you guys, you know?" Paul, who looked confused as ever, because Stephanie never hung out in the locker room with them, since this wasn't a place for a woman of her caliber, sat back down in his chair as Taker, curious himself, rubbing his chin hair, trying to figure out why exactly Stephanie was so extra cheery, motioned Paul off. As X-Pac's music hit, everyone focused their attention on the monitor in the room.<p>

The main event saw the WWF Tag Team Champions, Kane and X-Pac, defending their tag team titles against Ken Shamrock and Mankind. The latter of the two, despite their very different fight styles and techniques, Shamrock, more of a submission specialist, with great in-ring awareness, meshed fairly well with the brute nature of Mankind. The match honestly went back and forth between the two teams. While Mankind and Kane, once tag team partners and champions themselves, battled outside of the ring, X-Pac had a fallen Shamrock pinned down in the corner, about to deliver his patented Bronco Buster, but Shamrock, just barely, moved out of the way of the running D-Generation-X member, causing X-Pac to go crotch first into the bottom turnbuckle. While X-Pac was holding his manhood in pain, and Shamrock, down on the matt, attempting to regain his breath, running down the ramp came Bad Ass Billy Gunn! Sliding into the ring, Billy began stomping away at the helpless X-Pac, the referee having no choice but to ring for the bell in a disqualification! As Billy continued to pound away on X-Pac, who was attempting to cover up from the blows to the head and back he was receiving, the crowd stood to their feet and began cheering, because X-Pac's friend and lone surviving DX member, Road Dogg Jesse James, ran down to the ring, as well, and began assaulting Bad Ass! The two former tag team partners and best friends fought back and forth with each other, tooth and nail, until Road Dogg got the upper hand, juking and jiving and knocking Bad Ass straight on his famed butt! Shamrock, who had been in the corner attempting to regain his wind, realizing that Billy had potentially cost him and Mankind the tag titles, once again, entering that wild zone he famous for going into, began yelling at the top of his lungs! Flipping Billy onto his stomach, Kenny grabbed his ankle, twisted it harshly, screaming out as he did so. Wrenching on the ankle of Gunn, Road Dogg continued to stomp away at the tapping wildly Billy, getting his revenge for all the things Gunn had done to he and X-Pac over the past few weeks.

On the outside, Kane had taken out Mankind by introducing him into the steel steps, and when the Big Red Machine saw all the carnage in the ring, specifically X-Pac lying motionless on the canvas, the Big Red Machine grabbed the kicking Road Dogg by the neck, and delivered a thunderous chokeslam! Kenny, seemingly not paying attention to anyone or anything, except the ankle of Billy Gunn, and how to break it, was then grabbed around the neck, as well, and with one huge motion, lifted Kenny high into the air, and delivered a harsh chokeslam to the "World's Most Dangerous Man", as well!

Back in the locker room, Farooq and Bradshaw, who were patiently waiting for the perfect moment to strike, suddenly hopped up out of their metal folding chairs, but folded the chairs up, taking them with them, as they did so, telling Taker and the rest of the Ministry, "We'll be back." As Stephanie wriggled her fingers and said, "Bye" vigorously, still with her arms wrapped around her husband, Paul Bearer looked on shockingly, asking, "Where in the hell are they going?" not knowing that the Acolytes had their own set of plans outside the Ministry's as a whole. Looking at Taker to see if he was going to say anything, Taker simply looked on, baffled himself, and he was never baffled. Back in the ring, Kane picked up his fallen friend X-Pac, almost like an infant, and placing his under the bottom ring rope, he was about to carry him backstage, but "WELL! WELL IT'S THE BIG SHOW!" came crashing through the arena! Kane, stopping in his tracks, stood motionless inside the ring, as the Big Show, who promised to get his hands on either Kane or the Undertaker before the night was over, made his way down the ramp, but as he got in the middle of it, Bradshaw and Farooq, armed with those metal chairs, ran full force and whacked Big Show in the back and the head with them, instantly knocking the Big Man motionless on the ramp way!

Reacting to the chair shots, Stephanie grimaced, scrunching up her face, and saying, "Ooh. Aah. That had to hurt," very, very sarcastically. As Taker turned his head and looked at his wife curiously, who was looking on at the monitor innocently, Farooq and Bradshaw, now that they had the Big Show down, ran into the ring, and started fighting Kane! The Big Red Machine, however, was more than capable of handling both Farooq and Bradshaw, but when Kane attempted a double chokeslam on both of them, Farooq delivered a hard kick to the groin, instantly making Kane fall to his knees. Kicking away at Kane, Bradshaw grabbed and held Kane by the arms, while Farooq picked up one of the discarded chairs, and hit Kane squarely in the head with it … but Kane didn't fall! Swaying, Bradshaw ordered Farooq to hit Kane once again, and while the announcers, Kevin Kelly and Michael Cole, screamed "No!" on their headsets, Farooq delivered another rousing chair shot to the head of the Big Red Machine, this time, making him fall onto his side. As the camera zoomed in to the fallen monster, blood could be seen forming at the top of Kane's mask!

The Acolytes were just about to celebrate, Heat almost being out of airtime, but as the fans began to scream loudly again, the Big Show, who was supposed to be down and out, had made it back to his feet. Bradshaw and Farooq, looking like two deer caught in headlights, quickly began stomping away at the Big Show who slid under the ring rope, but Show, fueled by rage, wanted revenge! Quickly fighting off both men, back in the locker room, as Big Show was about to deliver a chokeslam to Farooq, Taker quickly got up out of his seat, sitting Stephanie to the side, and ordered for the rest of the Ministry, the Brood, and a recently beaten and hurting Mideon, to "Come on." Paul, wobbling right behind them, offered one last glance at Stephanie, who shrugged as if she didn't have a clue to what was going on. Back in the ring, the Big Show had delivered a huge chokeslam to Farooq! Big Show then stepped his gigantic boot on top of the metal folding chair that a crawling Bradshaw, who had been knocked down by one of Show's huge blows, was attempting to pick up! Shaking his head, the Big Show screamed out in anger, holding his huge open hand in the air, signaling for the chokeslam again. As Bradshaw begged off, Big Show grabbed him around his neck, the ring full of bodies, and lifted him up into the air, but the arena went dark. Taker's gong was heard throughout, and the Prince of Darkness was on his way out, but before he could make it down the aisle, with Paul Bearer right by his side, the Brood, and an obviously limping Mideon, ran down to the ring, and began assaulting the Big Show!

As Taker made his way up the steel steps, raising his hands and the lights, he carefully stepped into the ring, watching as the Big Show was being beaten down by the Ministry. As the Ministry had the big man down to one knee, the Brood holding one arm, while Mideon and Bradshaw held the other, Farooq struggling to get off the mat, Taker picked up the chair that Bradshaw once had. Stalking the Big Show slowly, Taker picked up the chair and was about to deliver a shot straight to the head of the Show, but Mankind, who had been lying outside, ran back inside, attempting to do God knows what. Taker must have had a sixth sense, because just as he was about to hit the Big Show with it, he whipped around effortlessly, and whacked Mankind, who was running back into the ring, right in the head with it, causing the crowd and the announcers to "Ooh" at the sound of cranium hitting metal! Still being held by the Ministry, although he was trying to power out of their grasp, Taker turned his attention back to the Big Show, and with no remorse, no conscience, with Paul Bearer on the outside encouraging him to do so, Taker brought the chair right down onto the Big Show's head, as well, the giant falling lifelessly onto the mat!

As Taker looked around, surveying the damage in the ring, Stephanie backstage, smiled wildly and openly, her trap working perfectly. As Sunday Night Heat was going of the air, Michael Cole on broadcast said, "Somebody's gotta stop the Undertaker's reign of madness! Will it be Stone Cold Steve Austin? We'll see tomorrow night on Raw!"


	48. X-Pac Speaks Up

After the show, when Taker got washed up and back in his streets clothes, he and Stephanie drove back to the hotel. It was a very weird silence between them, with Mark mostly concentrating on the road, offering small glimpses at Stephanie here and there, while Mrs. Calaway was absolutely beaming. Everything had worked out for them tonight, and it was all thanks to her. The feeling of accomplishment was top tier for her right now. _"Had X-Pac never disrespected me, none of that would have never happened,"_ Stephanie rationalized. The marks were outside of the hotel, as usual, but this time, Stephanie paid them absolutely no attention whatsover. She was getting used to them being outside the hotel now. Going upstairs to their room, the first thing Mark did was crash in the bed. Even if he hadn't officially wrestled a match tonight, he was still tired. Constantly traveling, wrestling, putting your body on the line day after day, night after night, had its effect on you, whether you standing up or sitting down. And while Steph accompanied him in the bed, they really didn't say a lot to each other; they mostly cuddled in each other arms, once again, enjoying the feel of one another in each other's arms. Eventually, however, they both decided to go out and get something to eat. Steph had overheard one of the Divas talking about a hot Caribbean restaurant on the other side of town that sounded to die for, so, after another shower and change of clothes, they drove to the restaurant, this time, Stephanie behind the wheel, although Mark did make a wisecrack or two about her not being a good enough driver.

The restaurant, _The_ _Bahamian Groove_, was packed. There seemed to be a good group of eclectic people all around, of all ethnicities and races, enjoying themselves and their meals. Parking the car and getting out, Mark put on his chameleon like sunglasses. He hated being a big draw in places like this, which is why when he wasn't married, he mainly kept a very low profile. Being married to Stephanie however, brought him out of that very low profile. Walking up to restaurant, which was an old house at one point, renovated completely, with a beautiful and quite large wrap around patio, with plenty of tables on them, Steph could smell the wonderful aromas of food coming from the restaurant. Then, a woman with natural hair, obviously of Caribbean orient welcomed them. "Waa gwaan! Welcome to _The_ _Bahamian Groove_. I'm Martina. Pleasure to have you both tonight. Can I get you two a table?"

Taken aback, but in a good way, about Martina's strong Jamaican accent, Steph smiled and said, "Um, well, we've heard a lot of good things about the place, so yeah, I guess you can get us a table. Is there any way we could sit on the patio? It's so beautiful out tonight."

Smiling, picking up two menus, Martina said, "You're just in time mi lady. We have only one seat left on the patio tonight. Busy night for _Bahamian Groove_. Follow me, will you? My, you are a pretty woman. Very lucky, man." Smiling, Martina sat them in a seat that overlooked the pristine water, the nighttime stars twinkling brightly overhead. Steph was very intrigued about Martina's lineage, however, her beauty absolutely striking. Martina regaled how her parents are both immigrants from Jamaica and Trinidad, how she grew up in Jamaica in a large extended family, how she and her family moved to the US when she was six, and how they eventually combined their two country's distinct tastes to create _The_ _Bahamian Groove_. Afterwards, Mark and Steph looked over the hefty menu. Their had to be at least sixty different options for drinks alone. While Steph, after her incident and hangover in California, was initially going to get a water, Mark convinced her to try a drink or two with him. While he settled for a Carib Beer, Steph settled for a Tequila Sunrise, with Mark replying, "That's the name of Konnan's finisher in WCW." Steph, hating to hear anything about the competition, especially after they intentionally tired to put her family out of business, settled for an "Oh, fascinating," while Mark clearly smirked.

After getting their drinks and ordering their food, Mark looked over at Stephanie and said, "You're a little devil, you know that?"

Sipping on her Tequila Sunrise, which was actually pretty good, Steph asked nonchalantly, "Me?" Smiling, Mark nodded and replied, "Yeah, you." Looking around quite innocently, holding her hands up, as if she didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about, Steph, sounding hurt, said, "Why, Mark Calaway, why would you ever say that? I think I'm being nothing but a good little angel. Why … my … my feelings are positively hurt."

Drinking his beer, and leaning back in his chair, cool as a cucumber, Mark said without a care, just low enough to alarm her and not bring attention to himself, "Something else is going to be hurting if you keep being the little she-devil that you naturally are." Eyes widening, their food came right in the middle of their conversation. Taking a bite of the delicious chicken and rice Steph had ordered for herself, she looked up carefully to see that Mark, instead of eating his food, was staring a hole right through her. Attempting to eat, Steph continued to feel that white hot stare being casted down upon her, until she finally gave up and asked, "Ok, I give up. What is it?"

Feeling like he had her, Taker put his legs of the chair back on the ground, leaned up and asked, "So what did you tell the Acolytes tonight?" Smiling, Steph bit her chicken, sipped some of her drink, with a smile in between, and asked, "So you really want to know the truth?" Mark, looking around, as to say, "Uh, duh," Steph finally answered, "Fine, I'll tell you. I was walking around the arena looking for my mom and dad. You told me I could talk to them, so I brought my mom a present for Mother's Day, but I couldn't find her. As I was talking to a member of production, X-Pac, quite pissed, walked up on me, pinning me against a table on the wall, demanding that I tell him of your whereabouts. I told him no, but that if you wanted him, _you'd_ find _him_. Words were exchanged, and naturally, as your wife, I love you, I went and found Billy Gunn."

Sipping her drink again, looking up, Mark was still staring at her, so she continued, "I found Billy. I may have stretched the truth a little bit when I said that X-Pac said he was going to kick his butt, but he shouldn't have threatened me. So, after that, I think I may have, just a little bit, stretched the truth, just a teeny little bit, when I told Farooq and Bradshaw that X-Pac said he could kick of the Ministry's … you know … butts, and since I saw what you did to the Big Show on a monitor, I figured that we could … you know … maybe take out three birds with one stone, and that's what happened. I kinda knew the Big Show was looking for you and Kane, so yeah, it all worked out."

Honestly intrigued by her general deviousness, Mark finally took a bite of his food, and didn't say nothing for a moment. At least a minute went by before Mark finally said flatly, "Ok." Stunned, Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew for sure that Mark was going to have something to say, and while she wanted him to be proud of her, she could never pinpoint his response. Skeptical of his one word answer, Steph made positively sure they were on the same page. " O .. o … ok?" Nodding, drinking his beer, Taker, shrugged and said, "Yeah, ok. What's the problem?"

Smiling, relieved that he wasn't mad with her, Steph said widely, "I just figured, even though I don't necessarily have any shame in what I did tonight, that you'd be a little bit upset with me."

Shaking his head, Taker said, "Nope. I'm not."

"Do you mind telling me why?"

"Because, I just knew this day would come. Let me just say this, Steph. You're a McMahon. You've had it in you all along. With that being said, tonight, you impressed me, _but_, and that's a big but, no one in the Ministry just goes and does stuff without running it by me first. I don't let the inmates run the asylum, Steph. Other than that, you're good."

Understanding that her husband was not only the leader of the Ministry, but _now_, one of the leaders of the World Wrestling Federation, therefore his word was law, Steph simply nodded. She didn't want to get anyone in trouble, but she just couldn't help herself tonight. Her thoughts were interrupted when Mark asked, "You liked it tonight, didn't you?" Not understanding what he truly meant by that, Steph asked him to clarify, to which he said, "You like it … being the authority figure. Well, not necessarily being an authority figure, but being the bad guy … girl. You liked making Billy Gunn, X-Pac, Big Show, and Kane's night hell didn't you? Oh, and con't forget Road Dogg." Not necessarily answering, Steph stirred her food around for a moment, not really looking up. "You don't have to answer, I know you did. You're a McMahon, Steph, just embrace it."

Shaking her head, trying to rid the thought of being the bad girl, because she honestly didn't think of herself like that, Steph finally replied, "Mark, tonight was different," that pitch in her voice changing her tone again. "X-Pac threatened you. I wasn't about to let that happen. It wouldn't have happened had he not literally back me into a corner. I don't like doing stuff like that. He just … he just pissed me off."

"If that's the case then, why did you target Big Show too? How don't you know I was just being a dick to him? Why put Billy Gunn in the middle of this? What has Kane and Road Dogg ever done to you? You liked what you did tonight, Stephanie. Since tonight was just Sunday Night Heat, it was just a little test run for you, right? Who knows what you'll have in store for Monday nights." Knowing he had Stephanie backed into a corner, he simply went back to eating his food, their meal an awkward silence for the rest of it. Initially, Stephanie was completely fine with what she had done tonight, but now, she was feeling very guilty. She wasn't a bad girl. She couldn't even picture herself doing what she did tonight, manipulating the lives other, on a regular basis, but tonight, she did, and now, she was definitely feeling guilty about that. After they both ate their fill, Mark paid the bill and left a hefty $50 tip for the top notch service they received. They drove back to the hotel pretty quietly, ready to pack for tomorrow. Raw was in Orlando, a two hour drive from Jacksonville, and Mark had to be ready for Austin, both mentally and physically. When they got back to the hotel, they both decided to wash up and head for bed. Although Mark initially planned to have sex, very rough sex, with Stephanie, in the hopes of bringing out that inner bad girl that she was still hiding inside, he chose not to. He didn't want to force anything on her. He wanted her to admit to herself, all on her lonesome, about who she really was.

The next day, after taking a shower and grooming, was spent re-packing. Raw was going to be sold out once again, and Mark had a lot of things on his mind. In only one week time, at No Mercy UK, he'd be the new World Wrestling Federation champion. He originally scheduled for the match to take place at Over the Edge in Kansas City, however, he couldn't wait another two weeks to become the man. His patience had completely run thin. His time was now.

The drive to Orlando was pretty long, considering the fact that there was nothing but dead air between Steph and Mark the entire time they were driving. Mark figured that Steph had a lot on her mind, and was still contemplating who she exactly was after their little talk at the restaurant. Even though Steph claimed to know who she was and what kind of person she was, in his estimation, she really didn't. She was still young. She was only twenty two. Even though she was an adult by law, she was still a kid in a lot of ways. Hell, he was still a kid when he was twenty two. But he was thirty four now, so that meant a lot of more years, knowledge, wisdom, and growth. He knew what you had to do to get on top in this business. It was no different than any other professional sport. A lot of politics were played behind the scenes, a lot of behind the scene deals, which weren't necessarily fair to others, were made, a lot of feelings got hurt, and some guys made it and some guys didn't. It was the way of the land almost. Being that he had been a professional wrestler, outside of the World Wrestling Federation, for over a decade now, coming up in the territories, he realized that a lot of the people whom he had started out with, weren't necessarily still around, World Wrestling Federation or not. He planned to be around for a long time, and if you wanted to do that, eventually, sooner or later, especially behind the scenes, you had to play the role of the bad guy. It was time for Stephanie to learn that, as well.

Making it to the arena, Taker, being a gentlemen, carried Stephanie's bag into the arena for her. He had a lot of things to do. Since he was always the locker room general, both in an authoritative role and a business one, he had to sit in on production meetings, go over match scheduling, and make sure that Linda McMahon didn't ruin his plans again tonight, which meant arriving to the arena a lot earlier than some of the rest of the talent. If Linda did shoe up tonight, hell was to be paid. He promised Steph that he nor the Ministry were going to lay a finger on her, and he meant that, but of course, there was always a way around things. While he was off doing his thing, Steph got her hair and makeup done by Gabby, one of the many people WWF hired behind the scenes to make the superstars and Divas look their absolute best, both inside the ring and out. Gabby had been doing Steph's hair and makeup for years now. In fact, for Steph's high school senior prom, Vince had flown Gabby all the way to Greenwich just so she could doll Steph up, so they had known each other for quite a while now. Plus, since Gabby traveled everywhere with the WWF, she and Steph had grown very close to each other.

Sitting in the chair, Gabby asked Steph merrily, running her fingers through her long locks, "So, before I ask what it will be today, Steph, be honest, how's everything going between you and Mark?" Steph, who happened to be sitting in front of a vanity mirror with lights around it, could see the worry all in her face. Quite frankly, a lot of people, not just Gabby, were very worried about Stephanie's well-being, and since they saw what Mark had done to her, she knew they had every right to be worried, not just about her, but about their welfare and personal safety, as well. Even though Steph loved Mark, and she wanted to tell Gabby the truth about that, she knew she couldn't, so, she did what she said she was going to do.

"Gabby," Steph said looking down at her hands, sounding at solemn as possible. "I don't know. I mean … I don't know … I just can't wait until the whole nightmare is over, you know? I just … Mark has never acted like this … I mean … I don't know, I guess I'm like, why me? I'm kind of Plain Jane-ish. He could literally have any girl back here he wants, Tori, Jackie, Sable, Ivory, I don't know why he had to choose me."

Brushing her hair softly, Gabby informed, "He's only doing this because of your father. I'm with you. Mark has never acted this way, and it's scary. I mean, look what he's done to Ryan. And don't call her that. I heard she flipped out on a production guy for calling her that. Kenny is just distraught about the whole thing, honestly. He blames himself, and I told him one day, this is not your fault. It's Mark's fault, and partly Ryan's, you know? Every since she's been around, she always wanted some sort of attention from a man, any man, like that would validate her, and now that she has that man's attention, she's willing to do anything to keep it. The point I'm trying to make is, Steph, don't blame yourself. Blame Mark. I've known the guy for years, even back when you were still in high school, and he never acted like he does now. He's scares me shitless, quite honestly."

Watching her continue to brush her hair in the mirror, Steph asked, only to keep the conversation going, "What do you think I should do? I mean, Gabby, can I tell you something, in confidence?"

"Steph, you know if you tell it to me, then it stays between us. Did I tell your dad you almost lost your virginity your freshman year in college in the back seat of a red Corvette?"

Chuckling, Steph replied, "I hope you didn't … did you?"

"No, but go ahead and tell me. You know we're girls."

Sighing, Steph let it out. "Have you ever done something, and at first, you were fine with it, you were cool, but then, after thinking back on it, you didn't like that decision."

"Yeah, I mean, that's like life, you know? You do some things that you wish you could take back, but you can't. Why, what's going on?"

"You promise not to tell, right?"

"Steph …"

"Ok. Yesterday, at the show in Jacksonville … I kinda set up Billy Gunn, X-Pac, Kane, and Big Show."

Stopping the brushing completely, Gabby looked on at Steph in the mirror and asked, "You did this because …"

"I don't know, I don't know. At first, I was completely fine with it. Mark must've beat up X-Pac at the show in California on Tuesday, then X-Pac literally cornered me yesterday at the show in the hallway, and he threatened Mark, and I don't know what came over me. When Mark ran it back to me, I felt horrible … I feel horrible. I hate I did it honestly, but now that I have, I don't know … please give me some sound advice like you always do, I need it."

Placing her hands on Stephanie's shoulders, Gabby leaned down at her in the mirror, their reflection staring back at them, and told her, "From one good girlfriend to another, if I were you, I'd get out of Mark's life as quickly as possible, at least until the old Mark comes back, which looks like he won't. Because if you don't, he's going to ruin you. Steph, you are not that girl. He wants you to be that girl, and you can't let him change you. If he thinks he has you, then … just look at Ryan."

It was amazing to Steph how less than twenty four hours could change so many things for her. Just last night, she was proud of seeing four of the company's top superstars, five if you include Road Dogg, absolutely dismantled, but now … not so much. Mark wanted her to be this woman, this woman who was willing to sacrifice anyone or anything, if not both, for the sake of their marriage, for the sake of being on top, and just to say that you could, and even though she was doing it now, was she taking it too far? Was Gabby right? What if she wasn't that girl?

* * *

><p>In a room full of superstars, Divas, and official WWF personnel, X-Pac, Kane, Ken Shamrock, Mick Foley, Dan Severn, Val Venis, Goldust, Blue Meanie, Godfather, and several of Orlando's finest ho's, "The Lethal Weapon" Steve Blackman, Chyna, Triple H, Bossman, Test, Big Show, Bob Holly, Jeff Jarret, Owen Hart, Debra, Jacqueline, Sable, Nicole Bass, who was holding Sable's Women's Championship, Tori, Sgt. Slaughter, Tony Garea, Mike Chioda, Earl Hebnar, and many others, along with a camera crew, all sitting around, anxious to get their point across, talking freely amongst themselves, the air was thick. People were obviously disgruntled, a small few, like Sable, could obviously care less about why this meeting had been called, but nonetheless, it was time to have a say so about their work environment.<p>

In the back of the room, with Droz leaning against a water cooler, in walked Linda McMahon, along with Pat Patterson and Gerald Briscoe, who hadn't been involved with the day to day aspects of the company since Vince and Shane had gotten taken out on Smackdown! two weeks ago, but, the Chief Executive Officer was here, and she was here to address the elephant in the room.

"Everyone, a poised Linda stated. "I know you all were busy getting ready for tonight's show, to entertain the fans here in Orlando, however, I feel like this meeting could not wait any longer. Of course, to my left here, we have Mr. Pat Patterson, and to my right, Mr. Gerald Briscoe. As you all know, they haven't been here much lately with you guys, because quite frankly, they've been at the bedside of both my son Shane, and my husband, Vince, for the past two weeks now. While many of you, some may not share the same sentiments as the ones that do, feel as if Shane got exactly what he deserved, and after his recent actions in the past few weeks, I can't say that I disagree, I know many of you have expressed that what the Undertaker and the Ministry did … Vince did not deserve what he had happened to him, and you're exactly right. And that's why we're here today, to discuss, Mark Calaway. Before we do that however, an update on Shane and Vince. Shane has a bruised tailbone and a broken collarbone, as a result of that Rock Bottom through the announce table."

Clearing her throat, then looking around at the talent, afraid to announce Vince's condition, Linda continued, "As for Vince, your former boss, his condition is a bit more severe, especially when you take in account his age. He is a bit more worse for wear. He has a concussion, but thankfully, he's walking around a little bit better, remembering a lot better than what he was right after the attack by Mark, he has a dislocated shoulder, a bruised clavicle, and a bruised larynx. Right now, it's no telling when he or Shane will be back, operating it on a day to day basis, however …"

"…So what you're basically saying is, until Vince and Shane get back in the physical condition, we have old Take to send us all straight to hell, is that what I'm getting Linda?" a very agitated and disgruntled X-Pac interrupted. To him, Taker had made things personal between them almost a week ago, and he still hadn't had his go around with the Deadman, but listening to Linda, and seeing how demonic Taker had become over the past few months, apparently none of them would.

"Sean, please, I know you're upset, but this will be an open forum once I finish saying what I have to say. Please, allow me to finish first before interrupting. Let's all remain civil about this."

Holding up his hands, wearing a black "WWF Attitude T-shirt" and jogging pants, as to say "go for it", Linda continued. "As I was saying ladies and gentlemen, Vince and Shane are expected to be out for a number of weeks. The earliest we think they'll be back is late October, early November…" And the majority did not like that, groaning and speaking up loudly all at once. Everyone, although most of them didn't show it outside, were very aware that Taker was on this power trip, one of which was worse than what Shane was even on. In fact, even when Vince was still in power, that didn't stop Taker and the Ministry from doing whatever the hell it is they wanted to do, including abducting both Stephanie, Saphirra, a total of three times, hanging the Bossman from the Cell at WrestleMania, choking both Sable and Debra in the middle of the ring, holding both of them almost for ransom, and not to mention, beating up Kenny, Big Show, and Austin. If they weren't safe, then the rest of the superstars and Divas knew that they weren't safe, either!

Trying to calm the group back down, Linda held up her hands, with both Pat and Jerry trying to intervene, but it was no use. "Please, please, everyone, please settle down. We can all discuss this like adults," Linda pleaded.

"Un uh, no way Linda. Not this time. If we don't stand up for ourselves now, then when? I'm not the biggest fan of the Bossman, but look what Taker and the rest of those goofy MFers did at Mania! They hung Bossman!" retold X-Pac. "And just last week, Taker singlehandedly tried to end Austin's career, and let's face it Linda, I'm not trying to put down any of the guys and girls in here, but Austin is one of the main reasons why we all ain't working for Ted Turner right about now, including Taker. And that's real! He tried to take Austin out! He ran you off into your limo! I mean, what's next? _Who's_ next?" The brass young man did not come back to the company last year for this. If he knew that he was going to work in a totalitarian dictatorship, he would have stayed in WCW to be frank.

Linda, about to speak up again, was again cut off, this time by Sgt. Slaughter, "Linda, I'm with X-Pac here. For Taker to do that after the show had quit running, after the cameras were down, attacking officials, beating up Austin in his own dressing room, stalking you through the arena, that shows just where this man's mental state is right now. He's obsessed with being the champion again, and he's going to mow us down, any of us down really, in order to achieve that."

Holding her hands up, in an attempt to appease the superstars, Linda claimed, "Yes, I know this, I know. I know many of you are not looking forward to Mark being your boss until the fall, until we can figure you a way out of this mess, but you have to realize that I'm still the CEO, and I still own a hefty 40% stake within this company, meaning I still have a lot of pull myself, and with that pull, I decided that tonight would be the night to bring in some much needed reinforcement."

Speaking up loudly again, X-Pac shouted, "Well you better be talking the 82nd Airborne, because if that freak of nature comes within one inch of me tonight, it's his dead ass! He jumped me from behind Tuesday at that house show in Cali, oh, and I hate to burst your bubble, Linda, but your baby girl, she ain't no damn baby, anymore."

"Sean, what are you talking about. Please …"

Walking up to the front of the room, the guy who seemingly had the most heart and passion in the room, standing face to face with Linda, X-Pac said, "At that house show in San Fran, he jumped me from behind. Taker jumped me from behind, and I got the scar, bandage, and stitches to prove it, all because I came into his dressing room and asked why in the hell he booked me in a handicap match against my own damn tag partner and the Big Show. He jumped me from behind, and Stephanie was right there, and she didn't do a thing! She even mocked me, and Steve Blackman, Brian Christopher, and Scotty, were all there, and I know they don't have any problem with vouching for me, either."

Linda, shocked, looking over at the men, who were all sitting next to each other, saw all of the men nodding, with Steve even standing up and saying, "Yep, Linda that's what I saw. She even wished us 'luck' on our match, and X-Pac was lying there, bleeding on the floor."

Before she could get word out again, X-Pac interjected once again, "And last night on Sunday Night Heat, I call a damn setup what happened to me and Kane. It just so happens that Steph and I had words in the hallway yesterday, and I get attacked by Billy Gunn, who was told by Steph, according to the boys, that I said I was going to kick his ass? I ain't never told Steph no shit like that! If anything, if I wanted Billy Gunn to know I wanted to kick his ass, I would have told him to his face! Then what happens? Here comes the Big Show, who has issues with Kane, they're about to square up, mano y mano, and the Acolytes come out from behind with chairs, lay him out, and then comes the Ministry to pick the bones? Nah, Linda, I don't buy coincidences."

Absolutely hurt by what X-Pac was insinuating, Linda asked in shock, "X-Pac … Sean … what … what … what are you trying to say to me?"

"What I just said: Stephanie ain't daddy's little girl any longer."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Linda didn't have too much longer to think about anything, because Taker, and the rest of the Ministry, sans the Brood, all walked into the room, wrestling gear on, looking every bit of evil that all of them were. Thank God Taker had a snitch lurking in the shadows, waiting to tell him when Linda arrived. He hadn't anticipated this little roster meeting, especially without him, however. Walking into the room, Taker could feel all eyes on him, but he didn't care; Linda was not about to ruin his plans tonight.

Walking up to her, literally towering over her, while X-Pac to his right was rocking back and forth on his feet, Taker turned to his side, pointed to the door, and said very strongly, "You get your ass out of this building right now, and I'll let Shane and Vince live."

Shocked by his bravado, and blatant disrespect, Linda reached back and attempted to slap Taker, but Jerry, who was right behind her, grabbed her hand, while she stared up at him coldly. Taker had a bit to say about that, as well. Bending his head down over her menacingly, almost causing Linda to shrink up, Taker growled, "Linda, if you touch me, all I have to do is call the Brood, all of whom are in Greenwich, Connecticut right now, and tell them to put an extra hurting on Vince and Shane. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Looking around and realizing that Taker was right, the Brood weren't there, Linda, without doing any thinking, made a beeline for the exit, Pat and Jerry right behind her! Looking around the room to see if anyone had any objections to how he was running things, Taker felt a hand grab him around the arm, almost forcefully turning him around. "Take, you go too far this time."

Looking down at the younger superstar, not believing that he actually had the balls to put his hands on him, _literally_, Taker warned, "You put your hands on me again, boy, and you might find yourself in the nearest emergency room."

Almost shaking in his boots from anticipation, X-Pac, hopping back and forth, not caring what the repercussions were, put a finger in Taker's face, almost nose to nose with him now, and said, "Yeah, well, I don't sweat you!"

"Oh, you don't?", Taker asked sarcastically.

"Nah, I don't."

"Well, why don't you sweat this," and out of nowhere, Bradshaw, the rough Texan, trying to soften up X-Pac before their big match tonight, threw a right punch to the side of X-Pac's head that almost knocked him unconscious. On the floor crawling, Farooq then stomped X-Pac into the floor. With X-Pac literally lying motionless on the ground, Taker looked around the shocked, and mostly standing room now, and said finally, "Meeting adjourned," before he and the rest of the Ministry walked out of the room as casually as they had entered, while some of the superstars rushed over to help their fallen co-worker.


	49. The Heartbreak Kid Strikes!

After the live showing of the superstars meeting with Linda McMahon from earlier in the day played out for the fans at home, Jim Ross, once again welcomed everyone to the show. "Hello, everybody, and welcome to another edition of Raw is War! Jim Ross, alongside my broadcast partner, Jerry the King Lawler! We are live from the sold out O-Arena in Orlando, FL, and King, you look a lot better last time I saw you last."

"Yeah, yeah, but look it was at all a misunderstand …"

King didn't have time to finish his statement, because immediately after Raw came on the air, the lights to the arena went out, and that infamous gong was heard throughout.

"Oh, boy, if I know that gong, if that's who I think it is, I would say business has just picked up, folks, right here, right now."

As the Ministry, including Brood, whom Taker had claimed were in Greenwich, and Stephanie, who was wearing a backless lavender top, black pants, and black strappy heels, along with the of course led by the Undertaker, wearing his long flowing black robe, all made their way down to the ring, J.R., informed the fans at home of the chaos that happened after Raw went off the air last Monday night.

"Well, folks, last Monday night, Undertaker was set to beat Stone Cold Steve Austin, after Undertaker unknowingly had Austin compete in a gauntlet match against all the members of the Ministry, but as you can see that quickly just turned into a free for all on Austin. Taker had Austin pinned, he was about to win the title here folks, but Linda McMahon, the wife of chairman, Vince McMahon, had the rest of the WWF locker room storm the ring! And as you can see, Taker turned absolutely psychotic! He chased Linda through the backstage area, all the way to her car! But because the broadcast automatically stopped rolling at 11:05 eastern time, our team was only able to get these still shots, and as you can see here, of Taker pounding on Linda's limousine door, and after he couldn't get in, he stormed Stone Cold Steve Austin's locker room, and attacked him from behind, after the match! The two men battled it out relentlessly with each other before being separated! And what you saw on top of the broadcast was the WWF superstars, seemingly all banding together against Undertaker's reign of terror, and I'd say the Phenom has some explaining to do."

Before Taker could even get a word out of his mouth, the O-Arena was filled with chants of "Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin!" Looking around sickened, Paul Bearer, holding the mic up to Taker's lips, ordered the fans to shut up, as Taker finally spoke. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, to the people in the back, all the people here, and to everyone within the sound of my voice: _I_ control the World Wrestling Federation now, and _I_ do what _I _want when _I_ want to do it!" As the camera rolled over Stephanie, who was looking helpless in the ring, JR remarked, "That's sick. Parading Stephanie around like this. Ugh."

"It doesn't matter if you're a dog, cat, male, or female, if you cross the path of the Undertaker, expect to be hurt, and expect to be hurt badly! If you don't believe me, just ask Ken Shamrock, Big Show, Jerry Lawler, hell, you can even ask Stone Cold Steve Austin himself," of course, this brought about heavy boos from the fans. "And it breaks down like this. The WWF superstars can have all the meetings they want, they can all collectively get together, and talk amongst themselves all they want to, I don't give a damn, but remember this: the buck starts and stops with the Undertaker. As far as Austin is concerned, who's nothing more than a coward …" the fans again booed greatly, as JR supplied, "Oh, come on, Austin's far from a coward, Taker knows that." As he looked around the crowd, clearly irritated with them, Taker continued, "…Nothing more than a coward, let me just say this, one week Austin. That's all you got is one week, because at No Mercy UK, the whole entire world is going to see you lose that World Wrestling Federa—"

As Taker were speaking, the sounds of "Ooh. Ooh. Shawn!", with the letter spelling themselves out on the Titantron played, and everyone knew that Shawn Michaels, in all his magnificent glory, was once again gracing the WWF and its fans with his presence. As Shawn danced about on stage, the crowd going absolutely wild at the sight of the Heartbreak Kid, Taker and the rest of the Ministry looked none too pleased that HBK had interrupted a very important speech Taker was making. Flipping a microphone upside down, as he music thinned out, the crowd going absolutely nuts for him, Shawn screamed, "What's up, Orlando! HBK is back in the hizhousssse!" As the fans continued to scream HBK, the camera turned back to Taker, who had his arms folded up, looking menacingly at the three time former World Wrestling Federation champion. "Pardon, pardon the interruption, oh dead one, but I couldn't help but to hear how you said that you were in charge now, and how the buck started and ended with you."

As Paul Bearer mouthed it "It does, now what the hell you want?", the rest of the Ministry, including Taker, looked on annoyingly, while Steph continued to play the role of damsel in distress, looking around like she about to bolt. "Yeah, you may _think_ that, but last I checked, your name isn't Commissioner Undertaker! That title just so happens to belong to me … well … not the Undertaker part … but still, I'm the Commissioner around here, and I'm pretty sure that I'm the one who usually starts that buck to rolling, pally!" As Taker turned his head, not trying to hear what Shawn had to say, Commissioner Michaels continued, "Now, you may have injured off old Shane O'Mac and the old Vin Man himself, by the way, get well soon, Vin Man, and you might've ran off Linda McMahon earlier today, but you won't get rid of me that easily, because tonight, _Deadman_, not only has Linda bestowed in me the power of the special reinforcer, but I have quite the laundry list of surprises for _you_, and since I know you love a good surprise, we'll get on with it, but first, a few church announcements!"

As Shawn was about to make his announcements, the lovely Debra, of course, wearing a very short and revealing business suit, walked out on stage to Jeff Jarret's music. Waving to all the fans, Debra got a huge reception, before taking the microphone from Shawn, and then kissing him on the cheek. Shawn, who looked so gosh darn jolly at the mere fact that Debra had kissed him, holding up a clipboard and a pen that he had brought out on stage with him, went about making his announcements, as a smiling Debra held the mic up to Shawn's lips. Even a few cat calls throughout the arena could be heard before Shawn cleared his throat and said, "Ah, time for the old few church announcements. Since Shaney Boy vacated the European Championship, it has been inactive. Well, I say that's just not right, so let me tell you what I'm going to do. Starting right here tonight, in Orlando, Florida, we're going to have ourselves a European Championship Tournament to crown a new European Champion!" And judging by the crowd's reaction, they were totally into having a new European Champion.

"Eight guys are going to start off, until it finally gets down to two men, one of which will be crowned the new European Champion at Over the Edge in two weeks in Kansas City. Now, just who to start off this tournament with?" Tapping his pen against his head, Shawn, with a mental lightbulb going off in his head, exclaimed, "By George, I think I've got it! Tonight, in the first match of the quarter finals, one on one, how about we evoke an old feud between the Ministry's own, Edge and Gangrel!"

As Gangrel and Edge looked at each other astounded, not believing that Michaels, who had literally seized control of the company away from Taker, was making them compete against each other, Shawn continued saying, "And how about we do this: two more Ministry members, Mideon vs. Christian, how about we throw their names in the pot as well!" Mideon, who took a beating last night from Big Show, looked on warily at Christian, who, as always, continued to look on sternly. "The other four names that will go into this tournament, Goldust will take on Jeff Jarrett, and Debra, your good friend, Val Venis, will take on Billy Gunn all right here, tonight!" As the crowd cheered, excited about the announcements, Shawn continued, "Ah, man, I love this stuff, don't you? Ok, now down to the fun parts. I saw how Chyna 'inadvertently' tripped Big Boss Man in his tag team match with Triple H last week, so I'm going to give Boss Man the chance to shove that nightstick right were the sun really don't shine, because tonight, one on one, Big Boss Man, will be competing against none other than, Chyna! And who's to say, that nightstick might very well end up in China. Just don't do anything that I wouldn't do, if you know what I mean."

Checking another match off his list, while Debra continued to hold the microphone in place, Shawn went on, "And, I know you're going to love this one, boys and girls. The Big Show, I know he's been dying to get his hands on the Big Undertaker, but I'm going to do you one even better, big man, because tonight Big Show, you're going to be taking on the meanest, baddest opponent you've ever faced in your entire career. The 10th, 11th, and 12th Wonder of the World … the little tubby fat Paul Bearer."

As Paul fainted in the arms of Mideon, as King screamed out, "What!?" over announcements, Shawn informed, "And I've got news for you, Paul Bearer: if any of the Ministry interfere in this match, the Undertaker 86's his title shot at No Mercy UK, huh, you like that?" Continuing with his matches, Shawn then announced, "God, I love this job, I love this job, this is so much fun, check there, check there, now! We gotta have the chicks. You gotta have the chicks. We love the chicks, don't we? I know I do. Now, for the Women's WWF Championship, Sable, will take on the lovely, and beautiful, and talented, Debra, but this will be in an Evening Gown Match." Rowling his R's, as Debra smiled on happily, Shawn announced, "And Sable, if you fail to show up, I know you're used to taking it all of, but if you don't show up for this one, I'm going to strip you of the one thing you haven't taken off, and that's the WWF Women's Championship!"

Kicking it up another notch, Shawn added, "And, since I've grown so much respect for "The World's Most Dangerous Man", Ken Shamrock, over the past few months, I'm going to be giving him the opportunity of a lifetime. Tonight, since he and Mankind seem to have such a mutual line of respect for one another, why not pair those together, and add them into the tag team title match tonight, with the Acolytes, and the team of Kane and X-Pac, how's that sound?" As the Acolytes were going ballistic in the ring, pissed that they had to not only try to win the titles against not only one team, but two teams now, Shawn also added, "And speaking of Ken Shamrock, Taker baby, you might've ran Linda off here tonight, but before she left, she told me to inform you that as CEO, she can use up to three executive decisions in one year, and using her first executive decision, she's adding Ken Shamrock into your match with the Rattlesnake this Sunday at No Mercy UK! Oh, and she's going to be the special guest referee!"

Continuing to stare at Shawn with literal hatred in his eyes, his old foe back to his all too familiar tricks again, Taker stood there, taking it all in, because much like the Acolytes now, Taker had two opponents to defeat in order to get his championship back! "And last but not least, since you want to get your hands on old Stone Cold so badly Taker, you and my good friend, that old pal of mine, Triple H, will be partnered together in a tag team match to take on, not only Stone Cold Steve Austin, but the Rock, as well, and dare I say, that's going to be a fun, yet chaotic match. And who better to referee that fun, yet chaotic match?" Tapping his fingers against his head again, getting another bright idea, Shawn said, "How about the one, the only, the Headliner, the Show Stopper, the Main Event, HBK himself?! Now somebody hit my music!"

As Shawn's "Sexy Boy" came back through the arena loud and clear, Shawn dancing all over the lovely Debra, inside the ring, nothing but sour faces could be found. Shawn had literally upstaged Taker, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it! As Shawn escorted Debra off the stage, Taker and the Ministry looked around confused as ever, looking to their leader for answers. As HBK's music faded, Stephanie, who couldn't believe what she had heard, that somehow, both Vince and Shane were somehow injured, and Taker had something to do with it, walked over and grabbed the microphone, putting it to her lips, as HBK's music faded.

"What did you did you do?" Stephanie asked Taker, who looked up in the sky, his hood falling off his head, revealing his long, wavy black hair. Closing his eyes, fearing he was about to lose all control, Taker sucked in air, before bringing his face down to Stephanie's again. First, Linda dared to show up to the arena tonight, HBK was playing politics, and now Stephanie had learned that Shane and Vince were on the shelf! "What did you do to my brother and to my dad, _Mark_?" Stephanie demanded. Counting to ten to himself, Taker could tell that this was not part of Stephanie's act. She was truly upset and she wanted answers! "You are the most vile, disgusting, piece of crap I have ever met in my entire life and …"

Much like Bradshaw, Stephanie slapped Taker as hard as she could, his face not moving an inch, however! Storming around him now, Stephanie, feeling like she had finally been pushed over the edge, told Taker, "Why don't you just go the hell!", before she dropped the mic, and departed through the bottom ring rope, trouncing up the steel ramp not even bothering to look back. As Taker stood in the ring, boil boiling, pissed about how his entire night had just gone down the shitter in less than ten minutes, Raw took a commercial break.

* * *

><p>As Steph stomped her way through the backstage area, furious that Mark had allegedly done something to her family, apparently including running Linda off from the arena tonight, knowing how badly Steph had wanted to speak with her mother, wanting to give her the Mother's Day Present she picked out for her, a million things were also running through Stephanie's mind. How could she be so naive and stupid to think that Mark had actually loved her? <em>"He doesn't love me. He only loves what being married to a girl with the last name McMahon can do for him! Has he even ever told me he's loved me?" <em>Steph also thought about what she had done to Big Show, Foley, X-Pac, Billy Gunn, and Road Dogg last night, and now it was eating her alive. It was just like everyone had warned her. Mark was no good. In fact, considering what she had done last night on Sunday Night Heat, she was slowly becoming no better than Mark himself! He was using her and it was finally time for her to get the hell out of Dodge!

Kicking open the door to the office, Steph attempted to grab her bag, to leave out of the arena, but right behind her was a 328-pound man, and he was not happy in the least, especially after Stephanie had embarrassed him in front of the entire world. Grabbing her bag from behind, almost taking her arm with it, and flinging it to the wall, falling to the floor with an emphatic and loud, "Umph!", Taker grabbed Steph about the shirt, but this time, she wasn't having his abuse. She began fighting him with all her might! She clawed at his face and head, and although Mark quickly caught her hands, holding her by the wrists, maneuvering her down onto the couch, Steph still attempted to put up a fight! They were making up so much noise a production assistant, not knowing what was causing all the noise coming from inside the room, burst through the door, while Taker was still lying on top of Stephanie, his weight almost crushing her. Looking towards the door, Taker barked, "Get the hell out of here!", while still holding Stephanie down.

Her hair all over her face, her breath coming in large hisses, Stephanie was absolutely beside herself with anger! This was the man that she thought she loved, was the man she _knew_ she was in love with, but here he was once again, once she had thought that she had finally reached him, once again snatched what little affection had had actually shown her away from her all over again … and she was tired of playing his mental masturbation games. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Stephanie screamed. Shaking her into the couch, tears falling down the side of her face, just like a few weeks ago, Taker tried regain some ground rules with her, but this time, he was far more cutting. "Who in the hell do you think you are? Talking to me like that? I should …" Stopping himself before he threatened her with bodily harmed, Taker closed his eyes again, literally green with evil, and said, "Maybe Saphirra was right, maybe I should've sent your ass back, instead." Not letting Mark intimidate her, Steph leaned her head up into his and stated, "You know what, maybe you should've," nothing but vitriol spiking her voice.

Pulling himself off of her, walking around the room, attempting to calm himself down, not believing how his entire night had suddenly been shot straight to hell, on top of the fact that his wife was now pissed at him, Taker leaned against the wall, beating it with his fists, pounding so hard he almost put a dent in it. He had to team with Triple H tonight, and trust, there was no love lost between he and Hunter, he had to fight with two other guys instead of just one Rattlesnake in order to become WWF Champion again in just one week time, and on top of all that, Linda was going to be the special guest referee! Taker just couldn't believe it. Sitting up on the couch now, her shirt twisted in all sorts of directions, Steph asked, with tears in her eyes, "Mark, what did you do to Shane? What did you do to my dad? Why, why …"

"There's no why, Stephanie! I told you, I'm going to do whatever it is I have to do in order to re-secure my World Wrestling Federation Title! As far as I'm concerned, I did you a favor. I don't even see why you're so concerned with Shane, he's already proven he didn't give a damn about you in the past, and as far as Vince goes, he had it coming! Don't think I had forgotten about last year, Stephanie, no, not by a long shot. The sins of the father Stephanie … remember that."

Letting the tears roll down her face, Steph asked with hurt seeping all through her body, "So, you were just using me? So you really don't love me? So this ring you gave me doesn't mean a damn thing? It's just a ring, right?"

Turning his head to look at Stephanie, who honestly looked defeated, Taker looked down at her, not making a move to her, not touching her, saying simply, "If that's what you honestly think, maybe you should go back to Greenwich." Turning his back, not wanting to see any more tears sliding down her face, Taker ordered, "Do not leave this room," before he opened and closed the door behind him, leaving Stephanie, once again, all alone.


	50. An HBK Kinda Night

_**Sorry for the lack of updates. A huge ice storm blanketed my city, and we've been without power for a couple of days.**_

"We're back live, ladies and gentlemen, and if you're just joining us, the Undertaker and the Ministry, along with a frightened Stephanie McMahon, were all out here to the ring here, King, when HBK, Commissioner Shawn Michaels, crashed the party! HBK really went into high gear, making some very high caliber matches, but it's what happened afterwards, that still's got me going."

"Right, right, HBK really shook things up for the Ministry," King proclaimed. "And watch what happens when Stephanie McMahon finds out what the Undertaker did to Vince and Shane!"

As the replay of Stephanie slapping Taker played out, JR continued, "And I say, good for her! She doesn't want to be married to that man, for lack of better terms. And now, Commissioner Michaels has promised, on top of a European Championship Tournament, the bracket is right on your screen here folks, he's promised us Big Boss Man vs. Chyna, Ken Shamrock and Mankind, taking on the Acolytes, and the Kane and X-Pac, for the tag titles tonight, and King, your favorite …"

"I can't believe it, Jim Ross! Puppies! Woof! Woof! Woof! Come to Papa!"

"Sable vs. Debra in an Evening Gown Match to determine the Women's Championship, as well as the biggest shocker of the night, the Undertaker and Triple H, teaming up to take on the Rattlesnake, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and the Rock, and Shawn's going to be the special guest referee! Have we ever had a bigger night than the one right here?"

"JR, my goosebumps got goosebumps! I like it!"

As Edge made his way down to the ring first, for the first match of the quarterfinals, against his good buddy, Gangrel, the lights to the arena were all out, and that hype music of the Brood played throughout. Next out of the bottom pits of the stage came Gangrel, holding that goblet of red liquid. Licking his tongue all over his teeth, exposing his tongue ring, Gangrel walked down to the ring, stood backwards to the ring post, drank that red brew, and spewed it all over the crowd! Amped for this match, both men realizing what was in store for both in them, potentially being crowned the new European Champion, they both met briefly in the center of the ring, eye to eye, nose to nose. And then, a sign of good sportsmanship; Gangrel stuck his hand out to Edge, who shook it for good measure, but after that, the fight was on! Circling around each other, feeling each other out, the two Ministry members went at it, Gangrel easily catching Edge in a Side Headlock.

"JR, while we're a little low in the action, what did you think about that meeting that the WWF superstars held earlier in the day with Linda McMahon?"

"Well King," JR announced. "I think it's quite obvious. No one wants any parts of the Undertaker. I don't know what happened to him, but last week was nothing but scary. You weren't here …"

"Yeah, unfortunately…"

"How's your back there, tiger?"

"Not good," King attempted to chuckle off.

"Didn't think so, but King, going back there in the that locker room, trying to calm Undertaker down, you could have just seen the look in that man's eyes. We've talked about how he's lost it in the recent weeks, but King, he's not all there."

"Well, JR, that's how you get when you're obsessed with winning the World Wrestling Federation title. Taker obviously blames Vince McMahon and Stone Cold Steve Austin for not being the champion, but this Sunday, at No Mercy UK, Taker's got to fight off two men to become champion!"

"And what a match that'll be, Ken Shamrock vs. the Undertaker, vs. the Rattlesnake … and look here!"

Gangrel, who had been so far getting the better of Edge, stood up in front of him, once they both got off the mat after a double leg takedown from behind, and Edge, taking exception to his Brood buddy making a fool out of him, pushed Gangrel in the chest. Gangrel, not liking that Edge had shoved him, tried to turn away, but Edge turned him back around forcefully, with Gangrel delivering a powerful right to the jaw, dropping Edge to the mat.

"Boy, Commissioner Michaels really stuck it to the Ministry tonight huh, King, making Gangrel and Edge be the precursor to the rest of the European Championship Tournament. He could've had all of the Ministry fight each other, I quite frankly wouldn't gave a damn."

"Hey!" King exclaimed at JR's bravado. "And you know, JR, speaking of the Ministry, going back to that meeting, remember what X-Pac said. X-Pac eluded that Stephanie McMahon, who slapped the taste out of her husband's mouth, the Undertaker, just a few short minutes ago, he said out of his own mouth that Stephanie was in on the Ministry's plan to take over the World Wrestling Federation!"

"And I … I don't know about that. I think X-Pac may have gotten it wrong there. The lovely Stephanie McMahon, has been nothing but a pawn in the Undertaker's bid for the World Wrestling Federation against Vince McMahon. Undertaker abducted Stephanie, married her against her will, now he's parading her around like a piece of meat, and that's just sickening as far as I'm concerned."

"Eh, I don't know about all that now, JR."

Shocked that King suddenly had a change of heart, JR, sounding very surprised asked, "What do you mean you don't know about that? You saw what he did to Linda McMahon earlier today, he tried to concuss an already concussed Austin last week, and after the show went off air …"

"Yeah, but JR, you have to look at the things from the Taker's perspective. He feels he's been wronged, cheated out the World Wrestling Federation title, and you know he was, JR, just admit it."

"I can admit Taker lost fair and square to Austin back in December in a Buried Alive Match at Rock Bottom…"

"That Kane helped Austin to win…"

"I guess that Big Splash you took last week has clearly jogged your memory, but in any event, this match continues."

Back in the ring, Edge, who had taken control of the match, was setting Gangrel up for his version of the Spear, but Gangrel, who had the move well scouted, leaped out of the way just in the knick of time. Edge, going shoulder first into the middle turnbuckle, didn't even have time to recuperate, because Gangrel rolled Edge up in a small package, holding onto his tights to get the victory! As Tony Chimel announced Gangrel as the winner, Edge, who was sitting on his knees, with his hands on his hips, couldn't believe that his own tag team partner had screwed him the way out of a victory!

As Gangrel was crawling backwards, having his hand raised in the air in victory, he and Edge both got to their feet at the same time. Edge, in complete shock that Gangrel had cheated to beat him, pushed him him hard in the chest, asking why he'd cheated. As Gangrel was trying to explain himself, Edge looked around the crowed for a moment, and out of the blue, tackled Gangrel, bringing the two men down onto the canvas to brawl, the two rolling back and forth with each other, seemingly trying to take each other's heads off! As a slew of referees ran down to the ring, trying to regain some peace between the two, a strong voice stopped both men, and the referees who were attempting to break up the melee!

"Gangrel! Edge!" Taker called out from over the arena. As soon as both men heard he sound of Taker's voice speaking to them, they immediately stopped fighting, looking around clueless about Taker's presence. He wasn't anywhere near the the stage itself, however, one thing was for very certain, he was somewhere, and he wasn't happy, either. "Once again, you both have failed me, and once again, both of you are going to be punished for your disobedience, for your insolence, at the hands of Lord of Darkness. Gangrel, Edge, backstage, now!"

As Edge and Gangrel continued to look around, untangling themselves from one another, JR quipped, "Looks like Gangrel and Edge are being called back to the demonic principle's office."

"Uh oh," King warned.

Getting off the canvas, both men, tired and weary from their fight, walked back up the ramp, clearly blaming each other for the fight, going backstage to face whatever Taker had in store for them.

* * *

><p>The next few matches were high in caliber. A reluctant Chyna, accompanied to the ring by Triple H, did not want to take on the Big Boss Man nor his nightstick, but she was being forced into doing so by Commissioner Michaels. Big Boss Man, who was ready for the match himself, feeling Chyna was the sole reason why he and Triple H lost the Number 1 Contender's Match for the tag titles last week, had his work cut out for him, because Triple H made every distraction possible, tripping Boss Man's legs from under him when he ran to the ring ropes, and as Chyna held the ref by his shirt, threw Boss Man into the steel ring steps, before tossing him back into the ring, into the stiff shots from Chyna's boots and forearms. However, after one too many interferences, being tripped and dragged out of the ring once more, Boss Man leveled Triple H with his nightstick, knocking him flat onto the padded ring floor! That's when Chyna, after Boss Man was looking over the top rope, talking smack to Triple H, officially got herself disqualified, after blatantly low blowing him, causing the once bodyguard of Vince McMahon to keel over in pain, holding his crotch! Stomping away at the fallen Boss Man, Triple H, irate that Boss Man had hit him with that nightstick, rolled into the ring, moving his jaw around a little bit, and ordered Chyna to pick Bossman up. Holding him by the arms, Chyna held Boss Man in place, while Triple H picked up Bossman's fallen nightstick, using it to deliver a swift blow to the side of the head, dazing him! Falling to the ring mat, completely unable to defend himself, the Corporation had literally fallen apart since Shane McMahon's departure. Picking Bossman back up himself now, Triple H delivered a hard kick to the gut, before throwing Boss Man's head between his legs, hooking his arm, and executing a ring shaking Pedigree!<p>

But Triple H wasn't finished. Even though Boss Man was down, and probably would be down for a very long time, Triple H went back to the nightstick, picked it back up, and began choking him with it! While JR screamed that even the Boss Man didn't deserve this type of treatment on announcement, Chyna, to her satisfaction, walked around Boss Man's body, kicking him in his sides and shoulders. So distracted by wanting to literally dismantle Boss Man, limb by limb, Triple H didn't even realize that the Rock, steel chair in hand, was running down to the ring! Sliding through the bottom ring rope, Chyna managed to escape the ring, but Triple H wasn't so lucky, because Rocky swung wildly, aiming directly for Triple H's head, the sound of Triple H's skull meeting that metal folding chair sounding reverberating around the arena, knocking Triple H cold!

As Chyna screamed from the outside, the Rock, chair still in hand, went to far right ring post, and stood atop of it, regarding to crowd as the People's Champion.

It was now time for Christian vs. Mideon, in the second match of the quarterfinals to determine a new European Champion. First came Mideon, who was eyeball-less, after the Big Show, just twenty four hours ago on Sunday Night heat, squashed it with his bare hand, forcing Mideon to consume it, JR reminded, to the extreme discomfort of Jerry "the King" Lawler. As Mideon got on his hands and knees inside the ring, the sound of the Brood's music was heard for the third time that night, and coming up from the elevator shaft of the stage, fire surrounding the opening of it. was the last Brood member. Christian, never one to show any emotion, came down to the ring in his gothic wrestling attire, sunglasses and all. Sliding into the ring, loosening himself up, Christian looked as ready as he was going to look, the bland exterior of him being completely void of any emotion. As the referee called for the bell, signaling for the match to begin, Taker's familiar voice called out once again.

"Christian. This match for you is over. You still have yet to show worthiness enough to compete for the European title. Leave now, or suffer penance by the Lord of Darkness."

Looking around confused, finally showing feelings regarding his situation, Christian, not wanting to be punished once again, exited the ring reluctantly, walking backwards back up the ramp. As the ref raised his hand in the air, counting, JR and King speculated as to why Taker ordered Christian to leave the ring, King feeling because Undertaker still upset that Christian revealed the whereabouts of Stephanie McMahon to Ken Shamrock, JR feeling Taker wanted to keep his Ministry together as much as possible. In the end however, Christian exited the stage, and as the ref counted to ten, disqualifying Christian via count out, Mideon was declared the winner, thus moving on in the tournament.

In another highly anticipated night, Sable lost her evening gown match to Debra, after Commissioner Michaels, after Nicole Bass, Sable's bodyguard, attacked Debra, ripping off her evening gown in the process, announced that the woman who had her gown ripped off first would be declared the winner, officially making Debra the new WWF Women's Champion, to the utter disgust of both Bass and Sable.

The next match was a bit of comedy for those who wanted to see the destruction of the Ministry. As the Big Show walked down to the ring confidently, so confident that he in fact was wearing a pair of blue jeans instead of his normal wrestling trunks, things didn't spell out quite right for Paul Bearer, who Commissioner Michaels was forcing into a match with the "Largest Athlete in the World"! Big Show, doing jumping jacks in the ring, continued to wait on for Paul anxiously, prepping himself to what was going to be a very easy bout.

"Paul, if I were you, I would not come down here!" warned Jerry Lawler. While JR reminded everyone that Paul had never been involved in an official match in his WWF career, the crowd, and especially the Big Show, continued to wait on eagerly for the Taker's inspirational leader. The glee seeping off Big Show was very apparent, who wanted to get his hands on any member of the Ministry, all of them if possible, to tear all of them apart, but especially Taker, after the hell Taker had personally been putting him through as of recent weeks.

…And the Big Show eventually got whom he was looking for, as the fat man, dressed in an all black suit, walked onto the stage, but he had no intentions on coming down to the ring, at least not on his own accord! He shook his finger at the Big Show from the top of the stage, telling him he wasn't coming down for the match, however, Commissioner Michaels, as soon as Paul turned around to head for the house, was right behind him, ordering Paul to his match! Kicking Paul in the butt, then grabbing him by the suit jacket, HBK literally escorted a very unwilling Paul Bearer into the ring to the awaiting Big Show, his pleas for mercy falling on deaf ears! Rolling Paul into the ring himself, HBK decided to take his presence to the announcer's booth with JR and King, while a petrified Paul was literally shaking in the ring, looking up at his maker!

Jumping into a wrestling position, the Big Show scared Paul senseless, who grabbed for the middle ring rope, covering his face in pure, unadulterated fear. The Big Show, clearly enjoying Paul's visible terror, even jumped at him and screamed, "BOO!", forcing Paul to scream and beg, "I'm not a wrassler! Please don't kill me! I'm not a wrassler!" While the Big Show grabbed Paul by the hair, pulling him up to his feet tauntingly, JR exclaimed, "The only good news is, Paul Bearer's wearing black pants, cause we'll never know just how scared he really is." Michaels, on commentary now, even quipped, saying, "Plus, black makes you look thin, but in Paul's case, it's just not thin enough." Kicking his big boot right into Paul's face, the manager of the Undertaker went down like a sack of potatoes, the crowd clearly loving it. Dragging Paul back into the middle of the ring, Big Show signaled for a Big Elbow, jumped straight into the air, and brought it right down into the chest of Paul!

Clearly not satisfied, and not in the least bit winded, Big Show motioned for a microphone, and once he got it, petitioned Commissioner Michaels on commentary, "Excuse me, Commissioner Michaels, sir…"

"Yes, sir," Shawn asked on headset.

"…I wondered if it would be alright if we could waive that little stipulation, and just let that long, lanky, tattooed Deadman, walk his ass down here and get it kicked?!"

Walking back into the center of the ring, the challenge was made, and the crowd was jacked! You had to be a special case to a challenge like the Big Show had just done, because no one called out the Undertaker, and the people in Orlando knew they were about to see a fight! "If that's what the Big Show wants," said Shawn. "That's what the Big Show can have. Deadman, come on down!" Of course, Big Show, who was talking trash in the ring, didn't have to wait long, because Taker's music hit, and the lights to the arena began to dim out. "Be careful what you wish for, Big Show, you just might get it!" King warned.

As Taker, who hadn't had a good night at this point, walked down to the ring, looking as evil as ever, however, slightly unbothered, JR reminded, "The Undertaker may well be the next WWF Champion, we'll find out in six days at No Mercy UK, but this is personal now, as far as the Big Show is concerned." Taker, walked down the ramp very slowly, stopping right at the base of it. Creeping only a step or two forward, the Big Show egged Taker on from inside the ring, but Taker simply stood at the bottom of the ramp, not making another step towards the ring. Then his green, evil filled eyes, followed the Big Show as he ran from rope to rope, picking up some steam, and dropped another Big Elbow right into the heart of Paul Bearer, the fans in Orlando loving it!

As the lights came up, out ran the Ministry, all attacking the Big Show! Show tried to fight them off, but it was just too many of them, as Bradshaw, Farooq, Edge, Gangrel, Christian, Mideon, and Viscera all ran inside the ring, pummeling the 500-pounder! Taker, who had slid into the ring, like a thief in the night, was about to get him some, as well, the Ministry holding the Big Show for what was for sure going to be an epic beat down, but then, Ken Shamrock, Mankind, and Road Dogg, all with steel chairs in hand, ran down to the ring for the save, because truth of the matter was, all four men had had issues with the Ministry at some point in time. As the Ministry hightailed it out of there, Viscera and Mideon helped an obviously hurt Paul Bearer back to the locker room, while the Undertaker walked back up the ramp nonchalantly, JR noting as Big Show's music began to play again, "The Undertaker certainly seemed a bit reluctant to step into the mouth of the fire with the Big Show, but there's not doubt that the Ministry had some evil intentions as far as the Big Show is concerned."

* * *

><p>The next two matches were the continued Quarterfinals matches, in the quest for a new European Champion. In the third match of the tournament, Goldust defeated Jeff Jarrett, after Jarrett intentionally got himself disqualified by smashing his guitar over the head of Goldust! Goldust had been getting the better of Jarrett, and once Debra, the new Women's Champion, who always accompanied Jarrett to his matches, had Goldust distracted with her awe striking beauty and low cut clothing, Jarrett, against the referee's orders, turned Goldust around, leveling him with that wooden guitar! Stomping away at the "Bizarre One", Debra, screaming, along with the referee, tried to get Jarrett to stop assaulting Goldust, but to no avail. Jarrett, seemingly in a fit of rage, even resorted to pushing Debra down hard onto the mat! That's when Val Venis, who had been feuding with Jarrett in recent weeks, ran down to the ring, and began pummeling Jarrett, knocking him over the ring rope, where Jarrett hurriedly scooted to the back. Val then helped a fallen Debra up from the canvas, picking her up in a cradling position, and walked her to the back, which set up the next match.<p>

Val, who was now being escorted to the ring by a Debra, who was still a little sore from Jarrett pushing her, for his match against another blonde stud, the recently changed, "Mr. Ass", Billy Gunn, was as pumped as ever, the crowd clearly behind him, while Billy Gunn didn't necessarily come out to a rousing reception. The match between the two was evenly paced, both men giving each other every thing they had in the tank, but Val, in the end, had the advantage. As soon as he was about to go for the "Big Package", out ran Jarrett again, who wanted both revenge for Val assaulting him only moments earlier, and Debra back! Jumping on the ring rope, distracting him, Val swung wildly, connecting with Jarrett's jaw, knocking the Tennessee native down to the padded floor below, however, once Val turned back around, Billy connected with the Fameasser, hooked the leg, and was declared the winner! While Jarrett hightailed it back to the locker room with Debra, holding his jaw, proud that he had caused Val the match, JR announced that in six days, at No Mercy UK, the European Championship Tournament would continue with Edge meeting Mideon, and Goldust meeting Billy Gunn, in the Semi-Finals.

Backstage, X-Pac and Kane were doing an interview with Michael Cole, about their upcoming triple threat tag team match, against Mankind, Shamrock, and the Acolytes. Cole starting his line of questioning by saying, "We're just moments away from the Triple Threat Tag Match, involving Mankind and Shamrock vs. the Acolytes, and the tag team champions to my left, Kane and X-Pac." Getting a strong reaction from the crowd, Cole went on to ask, "X-Pac, Kane, I know you two are ready for you tag match coming up next, but my question to you X-Pac is, can you go into detail about the insinuations that you made about Stephanie McMahon earlier today?"

"Ain't no damn insinuations, Michael Cole, I know what I heard, I know what I saw, and I've got three witnesses to back me up. Point is, I'm calling it right now, just like I told Linda McMahon, your daughter ain't all what she think she is. I heard Jim Ross say earlier tonight that I might've made a mistake, well Jim Boy, when she shows the entire world her true colors, don't say I didn't warn you. As far as the Acolytes, Mankind, and Shamrock are concerned, me and Kane just got two words for ya: SUCK IT!"

As X-Pac and Kane were walking off, Cole stopped them once more and asked finally, "Sorry, but I just have to ask one more question, X-Pac. What about the heat that you have apparently with this man's brother here, the Undertaker?"

"Oh, yeah, I ain't forgotten about the Deadman, not by a long shot, and if he thinks he can assault X-Pac and get away with it, well his brain just might be dead too, because before this night is over with, I'm gonna get me some, and that's a promise." Motioning to Kane, telling him, "Let's go," JR announced, "Tag titles on the line, and it's live, next!" before going to commercial break.

* * *

><p>The rules for the next match for the tag titles, between Kane and X-Pac, Mankind and Shamrock, and the Acolytes were simple enough: one fall for a finish, pinfall or submission only. A count out or DQ automatically meant a disqualification, and the champions would retain their titles. Three members of each respective team would start out in the ring, their partners in their respective corners. The Acolytes first made their way down to the ring, the brawlers ready to finally obtain the WWF tag titles. In their opinion, Shawn had only added fuel to the fire, because they were now hellbent on kicking both Kane and X-Pac's behinds, but Foley's and Shamrock's, as well. Mankind, ever the demented one, came out to car crashing music, quickly rolling himself into the ring. That wouldn't prove to be a wise decision of Mankind's part, because the Acolytes, trying to gain the early advantage, quickly starting booting Taker's familiar foe. Getting stomped and beaten by the Acolytes, with the fans chanting, "Foley! Foley! Foley!", Shamrock's music filled the O-Arena, and "the World's Most Dangerous Man" was already in that zone, rushing to the ring to help his tag partner, evening up the odds a bit for Mankind. Shamrock quickly locked Bradshaw in a Belly to Belly, nearly suplexing him out of the ring. While Mankind and Shamrock proceeded to put a hurting on the lone Farooq, X-Pac's music suddenly hit, and 12 of the tag team champions, was stimulating the already buzzing crowd by his hype entrance, however, seeing the chaos that was going on in the ring, unfastened his tag belt, and ran straight into the action, delivering a spinning heel kick to the side of Shamrock's head, however, the skilled technician that Shamrock was, grabbed X-Pac's ankle, trapping him in the ankle lock! That match hadn't even officially started yet, but if Shamrock could get the ankle of X-Pac to snap, then Kane would be without a partner!

While the referee tried to gain some order between the fighting men, the lights to the arena went out, the crowd anticipating the Big Red Machine. As his pyro went off, Kane, the Seven Foot Monster, walked methodically to the ring, but once he saw his good buddy X-Pac in trouble, he quickly ran inside the ring himself, caught Shamrock around the neck, and gave him a thunderous chokeslam, thereby relinquishing his hold of X-Pac's ankle. The ref, starting to get some order between everyone, rang the bell, and it was Mankind, Farooq, and Kane, all in the ring with each other, while Shamrock, Bradshaw, and X-Pac tried to replenish their energy. For a while, it seemed like Mankind and Farooq, even though enemies, had a mutual game plan, and that was to wear down the Big Red Machine, however, once he was taken out temporarily, they began fighting amongst themselves again. Throughout the match, there were countless near falls, and with Shamrock hooking in that ankle lock to Kane, who powered out of it with his other leg, a few submission wins, as well. Tired of doing things the nice way, however, which was seemingly teething them nowhere, on the outside of the ring, the Acolytes, with the ref distracted inside the ring, attempting to keep some sort of order, isolated Kane away from X-Pac, who was having to fight both Shamrock and Mankind by himself. Throwing Kane into the steel ring steps, Bradshaw aimed a steel chair right at the Big Red Machine's head, once again opening up that wound on Kane's head again that they originally opened up last night!

Going back into the ring, Shamrock and Mankind were double teaming X-Pac. Mankind reached deep down into his pants, and pulled out Mr. Socko, the crowd in Orlando sensing a victory! X-Pac, weary and delirious, walked right into the sock puppet hand of Mankind, who now attempting to drown him with the Mandible Claw. Attempting to fight it for a moment, X-Pac suddenly began losing feeling in his body, the pain too much to overcome, and as Mankind laid X-Pac down to the mat, pinning him for the 3-count, Bradshaw ran inside the ring to break up the count, while Farooq hit Shamrock with a double ax handle to the back. While Mankind battled Bradshaw, which spilled to the outside, Shamrock, fatigued, desperately grabbed the arm of Farooq, locking him into a Crossface! The ref was positioned to call the submission, but X-Pac, who was barely up, attempting to save his title, delivered a swift kick right to Shamrock's temple, causing him to keel right over, while Mankind and Bradshaw continued to fight on the outside. Feeling a rush of adrenaline, while Farooq was holding his pained arm, X-Pac picked the fallen Shamrock up from the canvas, and delivered a huge Face Buster! Going for the pin, about to retain his title, the ref raised his hand in the air, bringing it down to the canvas, for a one count, two count, but the lights to the arena went out, everything around them pitch black. While JR and King speculated about why the lights had gone out, JR afraid that the Undertaker was somewhere lurking, when they came back up, X-Pac was rushed and knocked down to the canvas, being pummeled and stomped by Billy Gunn! Mr. Ass, who literally had come out of nowhere, was beating the helpless X-Pac to a pulp, the ref having no choice but to call for the bell, the match obviously ending in disqualification. While JR screamed that Billy had taken his obsession with being anti-DX too far, out ran the Road Dogg, coming to help his friend! Juking and jiving, Road Dogg fought off Billy, knocking him down to the canvas. That's when Bradshaw re-entered the ring, running to fight Road Dogg, but he got big rights to the face, as well, but the big Texan, Bradshaw, returned the fight!

While those two battled it out in the ring, Kane, who no one was expecting to get back up, re-entered, grabbed a delirious Bradshaw, and slammed his body promptly down to the mat, in a big time chokeslam! Road Dogg, who had come down to help X-Pac, too was caught by the right hand of Kane, and Billy Gunn, who was just picking himself off the mat himself, stumbled into the big left hand of Kane, who lifted both men into the air, with miraculous strength, brought both men down to the ring in a massive chokeslam! Raising his massive arms into the air and bringing them back down, his pyro shot into the air, and although he and X-Pac retained their titles via disqualification, bodies were left lying everywhere!

Up on the Titantron, JR announced, "Well, folks there you see it, the Rock to your left, the WWF Champion, the Rattlesnake, to your right. Will they be able to co-exist? Rock and Austin vs. Taker and Triple H, and it's next!


	51. Three Little Words

_"Ooh! Ooh! Shawn! I think I'm cute. I know I'm sexy …"_

"We're back live here folks, thank you for staying up late with us, wherever you may be," JR welcomed. " And yes, that music can only be of one person, the incomparable, HBK, Shawn Michaels, the special guest referee for this epic tag team main event!"

"JR, this is a man that has absolutely wrecked havoc tonight!" King told. Shawn, dancing down the ramp and into the ring, while being announced by Tony Chimel, promoting his "Shawn Michaels Wrestling Academy" on his shirt, and wearing tight biker shorts, flexed his muscles for everyone to see, but now, now more than ever, it was fight time! As Shawn's music faded into "My Time", Triple H, along with Chyna, spewing water everywhere, made his way down to the ring first. Triple H, entering the ring, with Chyna right behind him, was obviously in a foul mood, after that vile chair shot he received earlier in the night, courtesy of the Rock, which also replayed at home for the fans and on the Titantron. Attempting to grab referee Michaels by the shirt, obviously warning him by about the condition of his head, Commissioner Michaels, who was not about to be intimidated by anyone, let alone his former DX comrade, pushed Triple H off of him, warning him sternly how he was not only the referee, but also the Commissioner! As HBK tried to walk off, Triple H, fuming mad, stalked Shawn around the ring, not letting him pass, as the lights to the arena went pitch black, and that inauspicious gong let everyone in the O-Arena know that the Phenom, the man who had predicted that he would be the next World Wrestling Federation champion, was on his way to the ring, however, without his manager, Paul Bearer, who was taken out earlier in the night by the Big Show. As Taker walked silently down the aisle, JR recapped how Taker had almost ended Austin's career last week, by Tombstoning him onto a metal folding chair. Raising the lights with his eyes rolled back into head, Taker entered the ring to Triple H greeting him threateningly, Chyna right behind him, putting his finger in Taker's face, handing out marching orders! Taker, obviously not about to let anyone tell him what to do, brought his big paw like hand to Triple H's face, pushing him down onto the canvas so hard, Triple H fell flat on his back! Taker even made a jumping move at Chyna, causing her scuttle back, as well!

"Oh, boy, it's looks like things are gonna explode, right here, right now, for Triple H and the Undertaker, King!"

As Triple H got back into Taker's face, arguing with him, while Taker looked down at Triple H with enough evil to spring the Devil from hell, "DO YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING?" flooded the arena!

"Their opponents, first from Miami, FL, he weighs in at 275 pounds, the Rock!" As "the Great One" made his way down to the ring, raising the eyebrow of the People, Triple H and Taker, still staring each other down, since Taker was the reason why the Corporation had all but dissolved, slowly began to focus their attention in the direction of the Rock. The Rock, realizing he was a sitting duck, at least until Austin came down, who he had no love lost with whatsoever, looked around cautiously, as both Triple H and Taker slowly crept out of the ring, stalking their prey. As Rocky slid into the ring, Taker and Triple H continued to literally hunt him, sliding under the bottom ring ropes themselves. As Rocky swung off on Triple H, Taker came from behind him and began pounding the Rock in the neck and shoulders! Rocky attempted to battle back, but the two men, who seemed hellbent of destruction, were both too much for him. Stomping him into the bottom ring rope, Triple H assaulted away at the Rock, even choking him, while Taker walked around the ensuing chaos. The fans soon jumped to their feet, however, because that shattering glass meant only one thing: the Rattlesnake was coming!

Leaving out the ring to meet Austin halfway, the Rattlesnake dropped his Smoking Skull title, running straight into Taker, giving his taller adversary rights to the head, forcing him back to the ring area, throwing him against the steel ring post! Back inside the ring, the Rock had gotten back up, and knocked Triple H over the top rope with thunderous rights! Jumping out the ring to get him a piece of Triple H, the Rock pounded Triple H's head against the announce table, while JR warned, "Look out, King!" As the sound of headsets hitting the desk could be heard, the Rock, while Triple H was dazed by the shot to the head, turned around and gave the encroaching Chyna a clean shot to the face, as well, knocking her down to the mat, while the Undertaker was continuing to bite off more than he could chew with Austin, almost being thrown over the guardrail to the left of Jerry and JR, trapping the announcers in the surrounding mayhem. "I don't think the 82nd Airborne could even help us now!" JR proclaimed loudly, attempting to put his headset back on properly, while Austin, pure with rage, knocked Taker back down to mat below.

"Austin's whipping on Taker like a damn government mule!"

"Let's get out of here, Jim Ross!" a panicked King shouted.

"Man, I wish we could. You talk about carnage…! It looks like a damn brawl in a beer joint in Muskogee, on a Saturday night!" As the Rock rolled Triple H into the ring, Shawn motioned for the bell, and officially, the match was on! The Rock gave big rights to Triple H, knocking him down onto the mat again, stomping away at him. Picking him up by the hair, Austin held up his boot over the top rope, the Rock throwing Triple H into it face first, tagging in Austin almost instantaneously, the fans electrifying the O-Arena, as Austin physically dissected Triple H, throwing him into the ring ropes, giving him a Lou Thesz Press. Picking Triple H back up, Austin whipped him into the ropes, ducking his head, as he did so, but Triple H offered him a stiff kick to the chest. Austin, feeling the effect of Triple H's boot, then moved out of the way quickly, as Triple H attempted to the steamroll him, throwing him over the top rope, as Chyna tried to help Triple H regain his momentum. Meanwhile, back in the ring, the Rattlesnake gave Taker two big middle fingers to the face, and while Taker was clearly unfazed, the Rattlesnake wanted Taker as badly as he needed beer! Taker, however, did not move an inch towards Austin initially, but, after the taunting of Austin after a few seconds, Taker ducked his head to enter the ring, but Triple H chopped blocked Austin from behind in his bad knee, causing the Rattlesnake to go down to the mat in pain. Stomping away at Austin for a second or two, Triple H finally tagged in Taker, who wasn't a bit reluctant at all now by getting him a piece of the Rattlesnake. For the next few minutes, Taker and Triple H, although foes at best, would successfully tag with each other, isolating Austin away from his tag team partner, keeping him at bay from the Rock. Every time Austin thought that he was going to be able to get the tag to Rocky, either Taker or Triple H would stop him, but after Austin managed to get the Stunner to Triple H, both men were down in the center of the ring, and referee Michaels began making his count. Both men, spent and tired, were down on the canvas, almost not able to even move a muscle. As the crowd chanted for Austin, who was desperately trying to make the fresh tag, Triple H needed to make the tag to Taker, as well. Both gentlemen got to their end of the ring at the same time, however; Austin tagged Rocky and Triple H tagged Taker!

Taker, who under normal conditions, was the best pure striker around, was suddenly unmatched for the lightning quick hands of the Rock. Whipping Taker into the ropes, Taker attempted to double back and hit Rocky with a big forearm, but Rocky ducked, and delivered a Samoan Drop to the Deadman. Triple H, who still hadn't fully recovered, tried to jump Rocky from behind, but the Rock picked Triple H up in the air, bringing him back down with a big Spinebuster! Rocky was on a roll now, stalking Triple H, looking for the Rock Bottom, but Taker was right behind him, turning him around and giving him a hellacious chokeslam! Austin was back up now too, and brought the fight right back to Taker, spilling Taker onto the mat below. Following him around, Austin bashed Taker's head into the steel ring steps! Whipping him into them, Taker went back first into the black steps, while Austin stomped a mud hole in Taker, walking it dry, flipping him two birds for good measure. However, before Austin could turn around, Chyna delivered a ravishing low blow to him, right in front of Commissioner Michaels, no less! While Austin fell to his knees, Commissioner Michaels ordering Chyna to get on the other side of the ring, inside, Rocky and Triple H were throwing lefts and rights at each other, and while Triple H was hanging in there for a moment, Rocky quickly got the better of him, kicking him in the stomach, delivering a vivacious DDT. Standing over Triple H and kicking his arm to his side, Rocky slid his right elbow pad off, threw it to the awaiting fans, waved his arms from side to side, and ran from ring rope to ring rope, dropping the People's Elbow right into Triple H's chest! Going for the 3-count, Shawn had his hand ready to drop for 3, but Taker made the save by dropping two big forearms to Rocky's back and shoulders. Holding Rocky by the neck, Taker was about to go for another chokeslam, but before he could get Rocky elevated, X-Pac, who had promised to get him some of Taker before the night was over, ran into the ring, and gave Taker a big spinning heel kick, knocking him down the mat, the crowd chanting wildly!

Commissioner Michaels, who had obviously seen the whole thing, didn't call for the bell, either. He simply allowed for X-Pac to do the deed, but right behind X-Pac was Billy Gunn, who had run down to the ring to get him some of his former friend, as well. It was pandemonium inside the ring, Billy Gunn delivering a Fameasser to X-Pac, and then Road Dogg, limping and all, ran down to the ring, fighting off his former friend, the fight spilling out to the outside, right into the people! Both Triple H and Taker were back up now, and so was Rocky and Austin. Taker had both adversaries well-scouted however, because before he could get into another fist fight with either one of them, Taker flipped his body over the top rope as soon as Austin was making a beeline for him, literally leaving Triple H in the middle of no man's land! Realizing that he was in a very precarious situation, with no positive outcome, Triple H attempted to beg his way out of the sure beatdown he was about to receive, but to no avail, because Austin and Rocky, in no way, shape, nor form friends, started wailing on Triple H, his balance becoming unsteady, falling to the ground with the last shot to the face from Austin. Stalking Triple H, Rocky, the legal man, wrapped his arm around Triple H's chest once he managed to stumble back up, lifted him into the air, and threw him back down into the mat with a resounding Rock Bottom, covering him for the pin and the win!

Walking around the body of Triple H, Rocky looked more determined than he had looked in months. But Austin, even though he had won the match, wasn't finished. Rushing out of the ring, Austin literally ran back up the ramp, attacking Taker, who was standing at the top of it, watching his tag team partner get decimated. While Taker and Austin returned rights and lefts to each other's faces, they literally tried to dismantle each other, throwing each other into the steel ring posts, the steps, and once back inside the ring, were trying to beat the living hell out of each other! Taker gained a small advantage by kicking Austin square in the face with that big size sixteen as Austin was coming off the ring ropes, and was about to flip Austin upside down for another Tombstone, but Austin wriggled free from it, and as Taker turned around, he walked right into the Stone Cold Stunner, as the sound of breaking glass once again made waves through the O-Arena!

Rolling his neck around, talking trash to Taker, who was looking up at lights, Austin gave Taker two more birds, and once vertical again, signaled for two brewskies to wash the night away with! Going to the top ring post, Austin had two cold ones thrown to him, looking back down at Taker, who was lying motionless in the ring. Clanging the two Steveweisers together, Austin downed his cold beverage to the roar of the crowd. Jumping down from the turnbuckle, walking around Taker's prone body, signaling for two more, Austin didn't even have the chance to get his hands on another one, because behind him was Ken Shamrock, who hooked Austin around the midriff and flipped him over his head so fast in a belly to belly suplex, he literally didn't know what hit him! Screaming out, Austin's music coming to a cease, Kenny got a mixture of both cheers and jeers for attacking the most popular superstar in the country, but it didn't matter to him, because he rolled out the ring, picked up Austin's Smoking Skull Belt, rolled back into the ring, and held it up over his head, ready for this Sunday!

* * *

><p>The show had to be over by now. Stephanie hadn't seen anyone since Mark had left out of the office after their initial blowup, and now, here she was, pacing around the room like a caged animal, waiting for this uncaring, unconscionable human being, whom she called her husband, to come back. She didn't know the exact extent of Shane and Vince's injuries, but the way that Shawn had wished Vince "get well soon", Steph knew that Mark must have gone over the deep end. The question she had now was, why? Why did he attack her brother? What exactly happened to Shane? Were Vince and Shane ok? Why hadn't anyone mentioned anything to her about Shane and Vince's injuries? Why hadn't Linda said anything? Why was all this happening to her, and worse, by the man whom she thought she was in love with? <em>"If he could do all that to my own flesh and blood, what can he do to me?"<em>

Steph must've walked around the office for another hour or so, mentally racking her brain when the door to the office finally reopened … and that's when she finally took a seat. Taker, looking even more pissed off than usual, wearing his signature all black ensemble, walked in with his bag slung over his shoulder, and the look he gave Stephanie absolutely gave her the chills! "Get your shit and let's go!" Taker ordered in angst. Most times when Taker would talk to Stephanie like this, although she was petrified now, she would show it on the outside, but this time, things were going to be different; he wasn't about to bully her around anymore. She had had enough of him, of his blatant disrespect and disregard for her and her family, and she was finally letting going to show it. Folding her arms up and crossing her legs, Steph leaned back into the black leather couch, almost getting comfortable, poked her lips out, turned her head, and didn't say one solitary word. _"He assaulted my father and my brother! He can't expect me to just do what he tells me to do now!"_

Knowing Steph was going to be difficult, and he should have known this, Taker walked over to his new bride, but before he did anything else, leaned down, and stared at her right in her face, not looking at all like a happy camper. Steph, looking back into his eyes, wanted to dissolve in tears. She hated fighting with Mark, because she honestly loved him, and when he got like this, he scared her to no end, but she was convinced that she had to stay strong. She couldn't let Mark break her. If she did, he would continue to walk all over her, and she couldn't let that happen … she _wouldn't_ let that happen. Turning her head from him, looking at the blankness of the wall, Steph didn't anticipate that Taker would pull her up by the arms, with absolutely no effort whatsoever, slinging her over his shoulder, and even though Steph was kicking and pounding away at his back, screaming for him to let her down, would bend down to pick up his discarded bag, and walk out of the room with her and down the hallway as if she were the catch of the day … and it was humiliating for her! She could feel the eyes of so many other superstars, Divas, tech people, etc., all falling onto her and Mark, as he was literally hauling her out of the arena!

That's when she began to feel hot tears rolling down her face. She was embarrassed! Mark was known to do some pretty mean things to her, but literally hauling her out of the arena, around her peers no less, to their whispers and side eyes, had to be the most humiliating thing she had ever experienced, way worse than getting a spanking; at least that was in private! When they decided to go through working everyone up to make them believe that Steph truly hated Mark, they did so as a couple; they had made the decision together, and although they went through a few hiccups, the decision was still made with both minds consciously knowing of the repercussions that could and would come behind doing something like that. Now, Mark was going through their plans again without Stephanie's permission … and it hurt like hell. Walking out into the parking lot, Steph heard the sounds of the fans, who always gathered outside of the shows, yelling and screaming. She then heard the sound of a running car. As Mark sat her down to her feet, Steph's first instinct was to run, but Taker was holding her around her waist so securely, she wasn't going anywhere even if she tried. Almost throwing her into the sedan, Christian drove off, while Paul sat in the front seat, clutching his chest, while Stephanie and Taker got in the backseat. Embarrassed beyond belief, Steph kicked away at Taker, trying to put some distance between the two, but her lunged at her, pinning her down to the car seat, with her attempting to fight him with all of her being!

Paul in the front seat, fearing he was having a heart attack, moaned out from all the commotion Stephanie and Taker were causing in the backseat, "Take me now, Lord." That's when Taker roared at Stephanie to "STOP! Don't make me hurt you!" Nose to nose with his wife, Taker knew that Steph would be upset with him once … _if_ … she found out what happened to Vince and Shane, but he had no idea that she'd resort to physically wanting to put her hands on him! How much of the real Stephanie had he actually reared up? Yanking himself off her body, Stephanie offered one more kick, before she finally settled back on the car door, fist balled up, looking every bit of a hellcat. Everyone in the car then fell into a deep silence until they all got to the hotel. Christian was first to get out, who helped the badly hurting Paul Bearer out of the car. Of course, the fans were delighted to see Paul in so much agony, one fan even yelling out, "That's what you get, you fat ass!" Looking over at Stephanie, her hair all over her head, her clothes twisted and wrinkled, Taker asked, "You settled down enough to _walk_ into this hotel like a woman or am I gonna have to _carry_ you in like a child?"

Opening the door with fury, giving him a sassy look before she got out, Stephanie slammed the door to the car, almost stomping into the lobby. Once inside, Christian was about to hand her the key to her room, but she snatched it out of his hand before he could even offer it to her. Punching the door to the elevator, it immediately opened for her, but since Steph was in no way ready to share her ride with Paul and Christian, no matter how much pain Paul was in, she pressed the elevator close button before they could even attempt to board. Walking back to her room, furious, upset, nauseated by tonight's revelations, Stephanie went over to her bag and began packing, ready to go the hell out of there, whether Mark was coming with her or not. She must've flung things back inside her bag for another fifteen minutes or so when she felt Mark's presence behind her, leering at her from the doorway of the bedroom. Rubbing his temples, having Shawn and Linda ruin his plans for revenge on Austin tonight, having Stephanie find out that Vince and Shane were indeed injured, having Shamrock added into his match with Austin at No Mercy UK, and finally, having taken a Stunner to cap off the entire night, meant that Taker had to re-strategize and re-strategize quickly, but now, he had to first calm down a 120 pound angry woman. Running his fingers through his hair, Taker finally spoke out to Stephanie, "You gonna stay pissed at me forever?"

Snapping her head back to look at him, Stephanie offered a strong, "Yes," before she turned her attention back to her bag. Picking it up, realizing it was heavier than she thought it was, Steph attempted to leave out of the bedroom, but Taker stuck his long arm out in front of her, blocking her from doing so. Looking down at his wife, who looked like she could kick each and every ass of a small army, Taker said finally, "Look, you just need to calm down, ok? I'm not one to do a lot of talking, but ok, let's talk about this. Tell me what in the hell are you so mad about, and what can I do to fix it."

Steph, looking up at Mark, disgusted, couldn't believe that he would even question why she was upset with him, like she was somehow crazy and making things up with her imagination. Appalled, Steph dropped her bag with a hard thump, and yelled in his face, "I can not believe you! How could you hurt my father? What did you do? What did you do to Shane? Are you such a coward that you couldn't even tell me to my face what you did? You know, everyone is right about you, and now I see it, too. You don't love me! You only love what I can do for you! Mark, you're just a horrible human being! You have no conscience, no remorse, you're heartless! But as long as you get what _you_ want, then everything's fine. The hell with what _I_ want, or how _I_ may feel. Everything is about you! The entire universe revolves around you!" Airing out her grievances with him, Taker walked out of the bedroom, and sat on the arm of the couch. Looking at Stephanie's chest fall up and down rapidly, calm as a cucumber, he replied, "You want to know everything? That's what you want? You really want the truth?"

Scoffing, folding her arms up, Steph asked harshly, "What do you think?"

Smirking, Taker let out, "Fine. Have it your way. Just like I told you back at the arena, Stephanie, what I did to Vince, I did it because I wanted to, because Daddy dearest had it coming, had it coming for months. But, before I go on, remember all the ass kickings Austin has handed out to your precious daddy over the last two years, but you still hugged him a few weeks ago. Don't forget that."

Looking around the room, Steph stuck her tongue between her cheek, and answered, "Mark, those are two very different things. Austin and my dad, they had … they had their issues, and you just did whatever you did just because …"

"So what Vince and I have wasn't personal? Him signing Kane? Him parading my family issues on live TV, holding the belt away from me, was that not personal? Austin handed out a free ass whooping to Vince on a weekly basis, and you're mad at me?"

Turning her head, Steph was about to answer, but Taker cut her off. "So, yeah, I did what I did, and I don't regret it, and don't ever think I will ever regret it, because I can assure you right now, I won't. As far as Shane is concerned, I didn't touch him. Talk to the Rock about that. He's the one who Rock Bottomed him through the announce table." Mouth agape now, eyes wide with horror, Stephanie couldn't believe that Mark had gone through with putting Shane against the Rock in that hardcore match! What was he thinking? Was he trying to destroy her entire family?

"Why? Why Mark? What has Shane ever done to you? Shane didn't deserve that match with Rocky! And he's not a fighter. Rocky is a trained professional athlete. Shane isn't. How could you do something like that? To my own brother?"

"Well, Steph, if you let Rocky tell it, he did owe Shane that ass kicking, and why are you so concerned about him anyway? He didn't give a damn about you all those weeks leading up to me marrying you, now did he? You give him too much. As far as I can tell, he didn't, and hasn't, given you anything, not even the time of day, Steph. Wake up."

"You know what?" Steph asked, as she traced her steps around the room. "I have waken up, and I see you just for the disgusting, vile, piece of shit that you truly are! You don't love me! You don't care about me! HBK said you even ran off my mom, today! Mark, you know I wanted to see her. You know I love my family! Just because you had a fucked up childhood doesn't mean …"

Before she could even get the rest of her sentence out, Taker was stalking her again, rushing her to the wall. Not able to even concentrate on her steps, Steph stumbled back until she was back first again the balcony door, the coldness of the glass meeting her exposed skin on her back. His voice cutting through her ear like ice, low and deliberate, Taker raised a finger to Stephanie's face, and warned, "If you ever, and I mean ever, bring that back up again, little girl…"

"Oh, did I strike a nerve, _Mark_? You know, you're not so _dead_, after all? You think it's ok for you to hurt me? No, I don't think so. I've just about had it up to here with you! You don't love me, you don't care about me …"

"AND WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT? Did I not show love for you, woman, giving you that damn ring? Moving you into my house? You think I did all that shit just to one up Vince, when I've have you, in more ways than one? Is that what you think?"

Hated being yelled at, Steph, even though she was trying to play hard ass, just couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes. Hating to see Steph cry too, because he quite frankly did love Stephanie, Taker turned his head away slowly, not able to look her in the face. Walking off, placing his hands on his hips, Steph cried out, "You've never even said it. I don't even think you can say it. If you love me, why won't you just say it? What is so hard about that?"

In the back of his mind, he knew everything that Steph was saying now was true. He did love her, and she was right, he didn't know how to say it. He hadn't said "I love you" in years. He had hardened his soul to the point where he was almost void of all affection and emotion, and now, it was costing him his wife. Turning his head slightly to look at Stephanie, who was still crying on the wall, arms clutched around her shirt, Taker sighed, and said finally, "It's getting late and we've got to catch an early morning flight out of here," before walking into the bedroom. Steph, her entire being collapsing around her, not knowing what to say or what to do, slid down the glass door, until her butt finally hit the floor, where she sat for what felt like an eternity.


	52. What Really Happened to Ryan Shamrock

_**Started school this week and was thrown way off schedule. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. Enjoy.**_

After arriving back at home in Houston, the next for days for Steph and Mark were turbulent to say the least. Steph, still upset that Mark assaulted her father, booked Shane in a match against the Rock, and was seemingly incapable of saying "I love you" to her, let her feelings be known about him in the worst possible way, and in return, Mark treated her as if she were a child. Not only did they begin taking separate showers and baths from each other, but whenever they slept in bed together, Steph made sure to put plenty of distance between them. If Mark attempted to snuggle close to her, Steph would simply leave the bedroom all together, choosing to sleep elsewhere. When Steph cooked, she prepared just enough food for herself. She even went out of her way to feed Zeus and April, leaving Mark to prepare his meal himself, going against her newfound wifely duties. There were long, awkward silences between them; Steph wouldn't even look at Mark sometimes, and their conversations only consisted of one or two words questions and answers, _if_ Stephanie chose to answer at all.

When they chose to go to a grocery store, after Stephanie picked an argument about why they had to choose Mark's favorite grocery store, Steph had her hand clutched by Mark's unwillingly, his grasp of her hand almost bone crushing. When she was pushing a cart along with their purchases inside, Mark, feeling Stephanie was taking too much time shopping, even resorted to swatting Steph on the behind, not in the least bit gently, the sound reverberating along the aisle, which caused for snickers among a group of men who happened to be on the same aisle, picking up snacks and such. Once in the line to be checked out by a cashier, Steph snatched away from Mark's grip, once again, in front of plenty of patrons. Embarrassed that his wife was acting like this, once checked out, Mark whispered into Stephanie's ear that he forgotten something important, instructing her to go on to the truck without him. Although Steph initially wanted to leave him in the shopping center, thinking maybe a cab ride home would teach him a lesson, after coming out to parking lot and realizing that his vehicle with his wife inside were both missing, she ultimately thought better of it. When Mark did get back into the truck, however, Stephanie heard a package being opened, and then seemingly out of the clear blue sky, Mark stuck a baby's pacifier in her mouth, his reasoning for that simple: "Since you want to act like a baby, here you go."

Steph also found herself throwing things around in the house in a huff, her anger not subsiding at all in the days following the fallout from Monday Night Raw. Pillows, remote controls, dishes, whatever Steph could get her hands on almost, she felt she had justification enough to simply sling them around, since Mark was seemingly throwing her feelings around, as well. And with stark consciousness, Stephanie came to realize that frankly, for one of the very few times since she had been married to Mark, she really hated being in his company. She was hurt by him, and worst of all, even though he could see just how truly hurt she was, he wouldn't acknowledge it. His pride was in the way, and from what Steph had ascertained, everything was all about him.

It was Thursday now and Steph was still in a very foul mood. Cleaning up in the kitchen in only a plain black t-shirt, short enough to show her white panties, while Mark was reading the morning newspaper nonchalantly over at the table at the breakfast nook, petting Zeus with his free hand, Stephanie, tired of having all of her emotions bottled up inside of her, found herself almost breaking the dishes as she was loading them into the dishwasher, mumbling to herself in a low growl. Mark, finally reaching his limit with Stephanie, as well, not saying anything to her about her behavior before, other than the pacifier incident, moaned out, "Look, if you're going to do the shit, just do it, and if you're not, then don't, but don't be breaking my shit while you're trying to decide," Mark said as he lowered the paper down to the table, clearly agitated by Stephanie's attitude and total disregard for the things in their home.

Scoffing, Steph, throwing another dish into the dishwasher, turned around and looked at him, asking perturbed, "Oh, so these are _your_ dishes now? I guess this is _your_ dishwasher too, _your_ kitchen, hell, _your_ house. Just like I said, everything is just all about _you_, isn't it, Mark?"

Turning back around, loading the dishes into the dishwasher extra fast now, Steph heard Mark raise his voice and ask, "Woman, why the fuck are you acting like this? You still pissed off by what I did to your old man? That shit happened weeks ago! Get over it, Steph, I mean it!"

Stopping again, standing straight up, turning back around to face him, the island separating the two, Stephanie shouted, "You know what, just like I told you before, Mark: why don't you go straight to hell! How dare you tell me to 'get over it'? You're not the boss of me! You don't tell me what to do! I'm not Ryan and you damn sure don't own me! If you want a slave, who does everything you want them to, go talk to her, go screw her, isn't that what you've been doing all along?"

Realizing he was about to say something he would surely regret in the near future, not usually policing himself, Mark closed his eyes and counted to ten mentally. Re-opening his eyes again, bright anger shining through them, he mumbled out, anger coursing his voice, not understanding how she could jump from being mad about Vince and Shane to accusing him of having sex with Saphirra, Mark let out slowly "Just what the fuck do you mean by that?"

Folding her arms up, tongue making movements within her cheek, Steph replied thoroughly, "Oh, I think it's pretty obvious about what I meant. You're having sex with her, or _had_ sex with her. It's as clear as broad daylight! Mark, do you honestly think I'm just going to believe anything you tell me after what you've done to my brother and dad? I realize now that every single thing that you've ever told me was either for your own good, or was a complete lie, to make me think that you were this great person, that you're so noble, and guess what, Mark, you're not. So, I came to the conclusion, you had sex with her, just like you had sex with those two skanky ass bimbos in the basement."

Standing up himself, Zeus, sensing trouble was on the horizon, whining a bit, watched on as his master walked over to Stephanie around the island, who, for the second time, wasn't backing up from him. She had consciously chosen not to allow him to intimidate and mentally defeat her like he had done so many times prior, so Stephanie, against her usually better judgment, stood her ground. Getting nose to nose with Stephanie, Mark asked through gritted teeth, "So you went from accusing me to manipulating you to me fucking Saphirra? You think that after I told you out of my own damn mouth, that I _didn't_ have had sex with her, that I had never, and would never touch her, you're going to basically call me a liar? Huh, is that if?"

Scoffing again, which turned into a wide smirk, one that only a McMahon could produce, Steph replied, "Yes! That's exactly what I think. Mark, do you really think I'm some sort of idiot? You think that I'm just going to believe that this girl, who is quite in fact, mad for you, fanatically loyal to you, let's not kid ourselves … you think that I believe that she just got this way without you having some sort of sexual relationship with her? Brainwashed my ass, Mark. Maybe she was just _dickwashed_, but certainly not brainwashed."

Sniffing, taking in everything that Stephanie was accusing him of, Mark looked down at Stephanie dangerously, causing Steph's stomach to tangle up in knots, but on the exterior, she was poised, positioned to finally get the truth out of Mark somehow. She really hadn't fathomed that Mark may have had a sexual relationship with Ryan until the other night, when she was lying on the couch after their first night back home, and the thought casually rolled through her mind. She really hadn't thought much into it after the fact, but, in the heat of moment, it seemed like a very plausible notion to bring up, especially since, now, all of the sudden, Ryan was no longer around to be her appointed babysitter. Putting his hands on his hips, Mark asked very darkly, more darkly than any other time he had ever spoken to Stephanie, "So, that's what you think? You think this, right?"

Gulping a small amount, Steph nodded and looked straight into her husband's eyes, and answered, "Yes, Mark, that's exactly what I think, and I want to know the truth: did you or did you not have an affair with her?"

"I told you I didn't! Don't ask me that shit again!"

"Oh, now it's don't ask you that shit again? Why? Because you're guilty? Oh, and now you're giving me directions again. You want me to be a Ryan. You want me to your slave, don't you, just admit it! You want someone you can easily control! That's what you thought I was, a puppet, right?

Licking his lips slowly, then smiling with a heightened look of insanity splattered all across his face, Mark looked down at Stephanie again, laughing in a crazed, maniacal way, one that scared Stephanie to no end. She was attempting to look resolved and in control of her emotions, but her facial expression couldn't help but to change at seeing her husband almost turn inside out. Suddenly stopping himself from laughing, Mark answered quietly, "Since," rubbing the side of Stephanie's hair with his hand, causing Steph to shiver involuntarily, Mark continued. "Since, you think I want a slave, and that I want _you, _my precious wife, as a slave, since you obviously think that, since you want to know the truth, how about I just show you what you want."

Grabbing Steph by the arms without any sort of warning, Mark literally began dragging Stephanie out of the kitchen! Protesting, Steph yelled out, "Mark, stop it! You're hurting my arm again," however all of her demands fell on deaf ears, because Mark simply kept dragging her out of the room, pulling her along into the hallway. That's when Steph began putting a real fight, grabbing the corner of the walls, attempting to stop his near dragging of her, yelling, "Mark, stop it! I said stop it! Stop it! I mean it!" Mark, however, improvised, and instead of merely dragging Stephanie along behind him, he simply lifted Stephanie up, arms locked firmly around her torso, continuing to carry her down the hallway, while Steph, in a panic, feeling she may have pushed Mark's buttons too far this time, kicked away in midair, attempting to grab ahold to anything, including a table in the hallway, which held a vase of flowers, knocking them both over, the vase shattering on the ground, glass and water flowing everywhere, hoping that would force Mark to put her down, but seemingly, it was no use, as Mark continued to carry her down the hallway. Literally shifting a kicking and almost hysterical Stephanie to his side, right arm still locked firmly around her body, Mark came to the closed door that lead downstairs into the basement. Opening it, Steph loudly still protesting and kicking, flailing her arms, trying her damnedest to break Mark's hold of her, Zeus and April, who were normally mortal enemies as far as Zeus was concerned, followed behind the chaos carefully, both whimpering at all the noise that was being created.

Re-locking his free arm back around Stephanie, Mark walked down the stairs with Steph, while she tried to put a halt to whatever journey they were going on, by attempting to stick her legs and arms out in the tight entranceway, but to no avail, because Mark carried her down into the basement, walked around with her effortlessly still, and surprisingly, opened the door to the theater room. Placing Stephanie down in one of the leather seats, while she huffed and puffed from all the energy that she had lost struggling with him, hair flying all about her face, Mark stuck his finger right into Stephanie's face and warned, "Don't move you ass out of that seat. You want the truth? You're going to get it." As Mark walked off, Steph, breathing in and out heavily, watched as Mark went to the back of the room and turned the lights back off, the room going almost completely dark, however, the light from the TV suddenly illuminated the room, almost blinding Stephanie. Realizing Mark had a remote control in his hand, Steph watched on in anxiety, while Mark walked back up beside her, saying, "Sit back and get comfortable."

Watching on in high alert, Steph watched the screen as a shaky camera, with audible footsteps being heard, walked along inside a very dark room, even darker than the one she was sitting in right now, the slight breathing of whomever it was holding the camcorder faintly heard, as well. The shakiness of the camera and the footsteps with it carried on for what seemed like forever to Steph, for at least another 25 seconds of nothing but darkness, which prompted Steph to squeak out, "Mark, what is this? What is this that you're showing me?"

"Shh. Watch along, Princess."

The walking then came to a stop at Stephanie presumed to be a door, a white hand reaching out to turn the doorknob. That's when Steph noticed at the bottom left hand of the screen, the numbers "04-05-99" were colored in green. Closing the door behind whomever had opened it, Steph heard the creaking of it, which reminded her of something out of a horror movie. Those eery sounding footsteps were heard again, this time, they sounded like they were going down a flight of wooden steps, or something very similar to them. The hand came upon another door, and once whomever opened it, Steph immediately heard the whimpers of what she initially assumed was a puppy. As the figure continued to walk deeper into wherever they were, the whimpers began to sound more human-like now, _very_ human-like now. Although Steph still couldn't see anything on the screen, she heard that camera shaking more rapidly now. She heard a gulp of air being taken by someone, then the huffing and puffing of air that the person seemed to be taking in, and for a faint second or so, Steph could have sworn she heard the person's bones literally quaking with fear. Ten more seconds or so must have passed when the lights to the room on the screen suddenly came on, and what Stephanie saw, what Stephanie watched, shook her to her very core.

In front of her very eyes, playing out right in front of her, was Ryan Shamrock. The old Ryan, the one with blonde hair, however this time, she didn't look like Ryan of old. She looked as if she had gone through hell and back, or as Stephanie was tentatively thinking, "_Through Mark and back_."

Ryan was crying, hiccuping, with pure terror shining brilliantly through her bright blue eyes, petrified, as her mascara had run all down her tear stained face. Her red lipstick was smudged around both cheeks, she was wearing a white shirt, which appeared to be stretched around the collar, maybe from someone pulling on her; it was dirty now, but still savable. She also wore a pair of blue jeans that were a bit dirty, the bottom of her feet were both dirty, as well. On her wrists and ankles, Steph, disgusted, vile almost rising out of her throat, realized that Ryan was being restrained by shackles, the metal restrictions only giving her about a five inches of free space from wrist to wrist, from ankle to ankle, with a thin chainlink between either one of them, while a long, thick, heavy chain connected the chain between her wrists and the chain between her ankles, the clanking sounds as Ryan continued to shift in position from fear, almost enough to make Stephanie retch with revulsion.

Watching on in confusion, despair, and terror herself, Steph felt herself being pulled into Ryan's world so to speak, honestly feeling the tremors coming from Ryan's body rush through her own body. Watching as Ryan stared closely as the figure neared closer and closer to her, she heard an almost blood curdling scream coming from the girl's voice before she even opened her mouth, Mark bending his six foot ten frame down to caress Ryan's jawline, similar to how he would do in the present, only this time, Ryan was horrified by his mere presence and touch.

_"04-05-99". That was only one day after Ryan was sacrificed!"_ Stephanie thought to herself in fear.

"No, please," Ryan gulped out. "I want to go home … I want my brother … Mark … why? Please … I want, Kenny … I …"

As Ryan continued to beg and plead, desperately wanting to be set free from her peril situation, Steph watched as Mark stood back up, walked back up to the camera, picked it up, walked over to the light again, flipping it off, while Stephanie heard the glass jerking scream coming from Ryan's voice again, as the footsteps were heard leaving the room, the squeaky door closing emphatically behind Mark.

Turning her head to her husband, who was looking on with his both arms folded, seemingly unbothered, Stephanie whispered out, "Mark, I don't think I …"

"Shh…" Tipping the remote back to the screen, Stephanie looked on again, as the the date on the recording changed from "04-05-99" to "04-06-99". Walking back through the dark and dense room, Steph heard the camera mount again, the light turning back on, infiltrating the space. This time while Ryan was lying on the cold, dank looking floor, Steph noted that another large metal chain, which was impaled in the cinderblock wall behind her, was connected to the chain that rest between Ryan's ankles and wrists, almost making the girl completely immobile, the possibility of her going anywhere more than a few inches futile. Squinting her eyes up from the sudden burst of light that entered the room, Ryan, somehow, with the weight of the restraints around her wrists, wiped her eyes to see Mark, once again before her, this time, he appeared to be sitting on some sort of stool. And he didn't speak. While Ryan looked visibly unnerved, panting rapidly, looking around in terror, afraid to say or do anything, not that there was much she could do, Mark, knowing he was in complete control, smirked on at her. The air was thick and palpable between the two, neither one of them saying anything to each other. Without warning, Mark brought his hand up, and Ryan immediately flinched, sensing he was going to strike her, but he didn't. Instead, Mark reached inside his jean pocket and pulled out a set of keys, holding them ever so lightly on a keyring. Jingling the keys for Ryan to see, the sounds of metal clinking against each other echoed throughout the small room. Dangling the keys back and forth in front of her, Stephanie, flustered, continued to look on, as Ryan's eyes followed the keys back and forth, back and forth, almost as if she were in a trance.

Attempting to lift her hands up and grab the keys, which were right in front of her, Ryan found herself not being able to reach them, the cold, heavy chain in the wall obviously reaching its limit. Chuckling low under his breath, Mark brought him and his stool in closer proximity to Ryan's body. Dangling the keys in front of Ryan's face again, like a cat watches a ball of yarn sway back and forth in front of its face, Ryan, either consciously or unconsciously, Steph couldn't tell, reached out to grab the keys from Mark's hands, but laughing quite out loud this time, Mark stood up, kicking the stool all the way back to the other wall, while he merely looked down at Ryan, who was looking back up at him, unease plastered all over her usually gorgeous face, looking quite dirty and downtrodden now. Just like the first time, Mark walked back over to the camera, walked over to the light switch on the wall, and flipped it off, leaving Ryan in the room all alone once again, this time, only her soft cries could be heard as Mark left out of the room.

The timestamp on the camcorder now read "04-07-99", and once again, Mark was sitting on a brown, wooden stool, while the artificially chained Ryan, who wasn't wearing her regular clothing anymore, this time only wearing a plain white tank top and white panties, which were getting dirty from the ground beneath her, sat back first against the gray wall behind her. Close enough to her that his black boot was resting almost against Ryan's knee, Mark, once again, took the liberties of dangling those keys in front of her face again. Looking on almost helplessly, Ryan watched along silently as Mark waved the keys back and forth in front of her mockingly. Slowly reaching her hand out, Ryan suddenly stopped, thinking better of it, and instead, brought her hand back down to her body. Once again, Mark stood up, and instead of kicking the stool back to the wall, walking over to his camcorder, turning the lights to the room off, and leaving Ryan all alone again, Mark decided to walk over to the table that was resting the camcorder, picking up a small plate which held a lone sandwich, with lettuce, tomatoes, and ham stuffed between two slices of bread on top of it. As Mark sat back down on the stool, Steph heard the distinct, yet very loud growl of Ryan's stomach, and from the look on the poor girl's face, it would seem as if she hadn't eaten in days, and with the way that Mark had her chained against her will, she wouldn't doubt that notion, either.

Bringing the plate almost to Ryan's face, Mark suddenly pulled away before Ryan could even reach out for it. He did this once more, twice more, over and over again, taunting the girl, and in Stephanie's mind, she knew, no one, not even Ryan, with all her faults, deserved this sort of mental abuse. _"No wonder she's crazy!"_ Ryan, her hunger getting the best of her, reached her hand out in order to take the sandwich off the plate. And just like all the times before, Mark suddenly stood up to his full height, kicking the stool back to the wall, taking the plate with the sandwich and camcorder with him, while Ryan could be heard screaming out, "Nooooo! Please! Don't leave me! I'll do better! Don't …. !"

"04-08-99". Mark walked back in, positioning the camera on the table, as usual, the lights on. Ryan was sitting with her back to the wall again, her head slightly slumped, the sound of her hunger heard loudly throughout the room. Ryan, defeated, had the keys once again dangled precariously in front of her face, back and forth again, however this time, her face was facing the floor, so she couldn't see in what direction they were actually traveling in. Murmuring out something inaudible, Mark lifted Ryan's head up with two fingers, her knotted blonde hair sticking all over her head, looking deep into her soul it seemed, all the while, dancing those damned keys in front of her face again, as Ryan began suddenly began following them, almost in a hypnotic like state. She didn't reach for them this time, either; instead she simply followed them with her eyes for another five minutes or so, nothing but keys jiggling and prancing in front of her face. After Mark tired of them, the continued clinking of metal against metal actually making Stephanie a bit nauseous from the persisting sound, Mark brought another sandwich lying on a small plate to Ryan's face, wafting the smell of it under her nose. Again, instead of reaching out for it like she had done last time, this time, she simply scanned sandwich with feverishness, however, never allowing her body to overthink her actions. She kept her chained hands in front of her lap, never once breaking her concentration.

After toying with Ryan for another two minutes or so, Mark suddenly stopped rocking the plate back and forth in front of her face, instead, holding it steady in front of her face, merely holding the plate by his fingertips. Nodding his head once, Ryan, with shaky hands, reached out and lightly plucked the sandwich off of the plate. Holding it in her hands for a moment before she took a bite, Ryan took a chance of looking up at Mark, attempting to read his expression, which was majority of the time, void of all human emotion. Nodding his head again, Ryan slowly bit into it, more than likely, tasting the first morsel of food that she had probably eaten in days. Devouring the sandwich in mere seconds, Mark handed Ryan a bottle of spring water, the girl gulping it down with ease just as well. More than likely still famished, Ryan looked back up at Mark again, while he, with a very underhanded crook of his lips, loomed over the girl with his eyes, stroking the side of her face, still smiling at her wryly.

The video now faded to "04-13-99", a Tuesday. The room was barely lit now. Ryan was kneeling in the middle of the room, unchained this time, head lowered, hands slightly open, but nonetheless, down to her sides, legs spread slightly apart, wearing a ratty old t-shirt, a dirty pair of blue jeans, the bottom of her feet black from dirt, her hair looking as if it hadn't been washed in weeks. Steph felt the pit of her stomach grow uneasy with sickness, as Mark, with no shirt on, wearing a loose pair of black sweatpants, his hair flying all over his back and shoulders, walked around the frightened girl in a circle, Ryan shaking and twitching with fear, the sounds of Mark's boots tapping down on the floor as he he walked around her, over and over again, arms folded behind his back, the sounds of the sole of his boots meeting concrete time after time deathly irritating for Stephanie, maddening for Ryan.

Steph tried to look into Ryan's face, to read her thoughts, but with her head downcast, she couldn't really tell, her body language however, did tell Stephanie one thing: Mark was breaking this poor girl. Sitting back down on the brown stool again, adjacent to Ryan's body, for the first time this episode, Mark spoke to her.

"Why are you like this?" Mark asked, his voice just as cool as ice. In no way, shape, nor form did he even sound in the least bit upset or downright angry with her, despite Ryan's demeanor suggesting otherwise, but Steph could tell, Ryan was in trouble, and she was in big trouble. Breathing heavy, her entire body seemed to be quivering, when Ryan spoke, her voice reflected that of a broken woman, as well.

"M-M-Mas-Master?" As Ryan murmured that out, Steph noticed that a deep red blush was traveling down her neck to Ryan's chest, suggesting she was embarrassed by her situation, and who could blame her?

"Why are you like this? Why are you here? Why are you here, kneeling before me?"

"I'm s-sorry …"

"Did I ask if you were sorry?"

"No."

"Then why'd you say you were sorry then?"

Silence. Ryan said nothing. She simply shook her downtrodden head, consciously realizing that she had made another mistake.

"Again. Why are you here?"

"Because you are … you're disappointed in me," Ryan whispered out lightly.

"Mmm hmm. And why am I disappointed in you?"

"Because of what I did when I got to the arena," Ryan said softly, whispering still.

"And what did you do at the arena?"

"I began crying and my brother … I …" Stephanie could tell Ryan was still struggling within herself. She obviously missed Kenny. The moment Ryan had even said his name, her voice began cracking, then trailing off. Mark was purposely keeping her away from her brother, just like he had done with her.

"What about your brother?"

"I missed him and I began crying in the boiler room. I embraced him. I helped him to find me with Mick."

"And what else did you do?"

"I questioned your judgement."

"Mmm. And did I like that?"

"No, Master."

"And why didn't I like that?"

"Because my world no longer involves Kenny."

"And who does your world revolve around now, girl?"

"You Master, and pleasing you, sir."

"So whose fault was it that Kenny had what happened to him?"

"Mines, sir.

"Why are you trembling?"

"Because I'm afraid, Master?"

"Why are you afraid?"

"Because I know you are upset with me, Master?"

"Do you deserve to be punished?"

Nodding, whimpering, Ryan, almost breathlessly, cried out, "Yes, Master."

"And why will you being punished? What did you do?"

"I disappointed you by embracing others beside you, sir."

"And what should your punishment be now that you have disappointed me?"

"No, food?" Ryan half asked, half stated.

"Mmm hmm. And what else?"

"A spanking," Ryan said most definitely, so low, however that the words barely resonated with Stephanie, who was squirming and twitching in the leather seat herself, suddenly uncomfortable. For one, Steph remembered the first … and hopefully … the only time Mark had given her a spanking, and it definitely wasn't fun. She could only imagine what Mark was going to do to Ryan, whom he absolutely had no allegiance to. When Steph received her spanking, she was Mark;s wife, but Ryan was just another servant to him; he could literally do anything he wanted to do with her! Looking over at him for a moment, Steph realized that Mark was staring back at her, his eyes blacker than the depth of his unnatural soul. Looking back at the screen, Steph paid close attention as Mark reached his hand out to Ryan, taking her hand into his, lifting the girl from the floor. With her eyes still cast to the floor, Mark brought his fingers to Ryan's jeans fastening, unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, ordering her to step out of them once they fell down to her shins.

Stepping out of them, revealing the lower half of her body, wearing a bare pair of brief panties, Mark took Ryan's hand and slightly pulled her over his lap, Ryan not daring to put up a fight, as the reddening of her skin had now found itself all over her cheeks and arms. With his forearm pressed slightly into her back, Stephanie suddenly heard the sounds of Ryan's sobs, her body going into spasms now, from the mere paralyzing thought on having to wait in order to be spanked. Mark then leaned over on the side of the stool and brought up a thick, black leather belt, Stephanie's stomach doing acrobatics now, in complete shock that Mark was actually going to use a belt in order to discipline Ryan! No, they weren't friends in the least, but Stephanie could still feel empathy and compassion for another woman's plight, especially her's at the present. No one deserved what she was about to receive … but she didn't say anything in protest, and neither did Ryan.

"You are never going to disobey me again, understand? You have had more than a few chances to govern your own behavior accordingly, in order to live up to my expectations, and you've failed. From this moment forward, you won't ever disappoint me again, is that understood?"

Nodding, while still over Mark's knees, Ryan whispered out, "Yes, sir, Master," as Stephanie continued to watch on in horror, Ryan's behind clenching up as Mark raised his right hand, belt firmly in place. As the belt was crashing down to Ryan's bottom, Stephanie and Ryan both squelched out, the pain surely to be unbearable, but instead, nothing happened. There was no yelling from the pain of leather meeting skin, there was no redness of Ryan's bottom, no tears other than the one's already flowing from Ryan's face. No, instead, as Stephanie gathered up the courage to return her eyes to the screen, just as Ryan was turning back around to face Mark, he was holding the belt tightly in his hand, belt hanging in the air. Could he drop his hand down at any moment and strike her? Absolutely. But he didn't. Allowing his hand to fall to his side, Ryan and Stephanie both heard the clank of the belt's buckle hit the floor, and immediately, both women released a sigh of relief. Could Mark take his hand now and spank her, just as he had done with Stephanie? Of course, but he obviously had no intentions in doing that.

Pulling Ryan back to her feet by the back of her arm, Mark looked back up at the girl, who was looking quite relieved that he had chosen not to impose his physical will over her, but Mark did not let her off the hook so easily.

"That was strike one. Count your blessings, because you deserve everything you were about to get, _but_, never say that I'm not a fair … and _patient_ man. Strike two is when you get it, and Ryan, I mean it. If you slip up just once, if you fail me …" Picking up the belt from the floor again, doubling it over, Steph watched as the color once again drained from Ryan's face, as Mark finished his statement, "… I guess I can show you better than I can tell you. Do I make absolutely myself clear?"

Letting her eyes fall back to the floor, Ryan answered, "Yes, Master. Thank you."

"04-24-99"

Mark once again had the camera positioned to where Ryan would usually be sitting at, but this time, she wasn't in the room. No, this time, Mark was the one who was sitting on that same brown stool again, in the same spot Ryan would usually reside. Wearing a black shirt with the word, "Outlaws" standing out in red, with his prevalently tattooed arms folded up over it, wearing a pair dark blue jeans, and black books, with his legs outstretched and crossed, as well, Mark sat patiently upon the stool, back to the wall, apparently waiting on something … or more specifically … someone. Stephanie then heard the squeak of the door opening again. As the door apparently closed, Steph watched as Mark's eyes began to light up with that poisonous mix of happiness and evilness. Leaning up, placing his right forearm over his right leg, Steph observed carefully as Ryan walked into the camera's focus, but this time, she wasn't hanging her head. This time, she seemed to be smiling along with Mark, that same smile that she always seemed to wear whenever she was in Mark's company now. That demonic, fanatical looking smile, the one that sent shivers down Stephanie's spine whenever she looked at it.

And what's more, Ryan, who was wearing another white shirt, had a black liquid dripping all down the front and the back of it, coming from her hair, which was dripping wet itself, the liquid running down Ryan's neck, shoulders, and arms, as well. While she continued to stand there, as if she was mystified by Mark's overall presence, he gently handed her a towel that had been lying on the floor besides him. Taking the towel and rubbing it all over her hair, when Ryan brought it back down again, the black whatever was now mixed into the whiteness of the towel. Realizing that Ryan had dyed her hair, Steph heard Mark say in one of the most sincerest tones she had ever heard, "Watch your nose. We wouldn't want you to start bleeding."

Answering back with a quaint and polite, yet enthusiastic, "Yes, Master," Steph came to the realization that Ryan had obviously gone out, with Mark's accompaniment, and gotten her nose pierced. Facing the camera somewhat, Steph's observation was confirmed, because once again, she saw that thin, black, hoop-like ring protruding out of her nose slightly. Rising to stand in front of her, Mark took his hand and ran it over Ryan's jawline tenderly, and once again, that psychopathic like smile graced Ryan's face. It was almost like day and night with this girl; one moment she was normal, or about as normal as you could get, the next, she was part of this Ministry, and no one in the Ministry, not even Mark himself, was sane. That whole entire faction thrived on pure evil, destruction, and chaos, but for the most part, they had already had that fire in them before they joined the group; obviously, Ryan was now part of this group, not by her own free will, but because of Mark's direct harsh and inhumane treatment of her. No wonder she hated her own flesh and blood, and Steph supposed could be deduced about her, as well. Mark had made Ryan's entire world revolve around him and pleasing him to the point where no one else, not even herself and her own well-being, mattered.

Clicking the button to the projector, turning it off, Mark walked to the back of the room again, turning on the lights to the theater back on, walking right back in front of Stephanie, who was sitting sideways in her seat now, disturbed to no end. _"So that's what happened to her? That's what Mark did to her." _Steph, cautiously, looked back up at her husband, who was literally standing before her, his eyes aglow with evil. Not sure what to say or what to do, her stomach quite unsettled from having to watch the mental decline of another woman, Steph sat in the chair, with her own eyes downcast now, as she wrenched her fingers back and forth, something she always did when she was nervous, and right now, she very much was.

"Is that what you wanted to see? You wanted to see that, right? I hope I didn't shatter your dreams, but I couldn't live up to your expectations of fucking her. Sorry."

Shaking her head, Steph whispered out, low and revolted, "How could you do that to her? That's Kenny's sister, Mark."

"Yeah, I know who she is … _was_," Mark made sure to counter darkly. "You said I'm trying to make you the next her, right? Think again, Princess. If I wanted to, trust me, I could, but I didn't, and I have no desire to. But, if you don't get your act together …"

"What? You're going to turn me into the next her? Is that it?" Steph, having the slight courage, asked lightly, looking up at her husband from the side, her hair dangling beside her face and shoulder.

"I never said that. Once again, you assumed that. Just like you assumed you wanted to be with me. And I'm not quite so sure you still do."

Shaking her head, on the verge of tears, Steph, biting her lip, leaning her head over in the direction of her husband, replied regretfully, "You know, Mark, I think you're right."

Nodding his head, then looking around for a moment, Mark asked finally, licking his tongue over his teeth, "So, what do you propose we do about it?"


	53. There's No Place Like Home

There seemed to be hundreds, thousands of people, all walking around Stephanie now, all of them, going about their day, some laughing and talking with each other as they passed along, others, simply sitting down, catching up on a good book or reading the latest magazine. It was all noisy and crowded, not like the in and out experience Stephanie usually received, but definitely one Steph had become accustomed to while living with Mark for the past several weeks. Looking back at Bernard, Stephanie almost ignored his question completely, her mind seemingly absent from the present.

"I'm … I'm sorry, it's quite noisy in here, can you repeat what you asked?"

"I asked," the older gentlemen in an all blue suit with a golden eagle on his lapel, who was helping Stephanie with her luggage, continued. "I asked, are you from around here, you know, New York, or are you visiting your folks, your family, or somebody."

Nodding now, Stephanie smiled weakly, "Yes … no. I mean, I was born and raised just up the road … Greenwich, actually."

Noting the ring on Stephanie's finger, Bernard asked in a deep Southern accent, "Not trying to intrude ma'am, but what's a pretty young thang like yourself doing flying across country like this all by yourself? Your husband or the one that's courting you ought have seen you to your flight, if you don't mind me saying so."

Smiling and laughing just a tad, Stephanie waved her hand back and forth, saying, "Oh, no, no, you see, my husband, he's … he's … away on business, and he couldn't make the trip. He's usually with me all the time … it's just this one time, you know?"

"I should hope so. I know a pretty young lady like you can most likely take care of herself, _but_ you can never be too careful these days. Ain't like it was when I was coming up, young man from Georgia. Nope, thangs have changed."

Nodding, Stephanie's mind all over the place, replied back, "Right, right." Walking out into the front of Westchester County Airport to an awaiting black car, the clouds in the sky creating a gloomy overcast, a chauffeur standing outside of it, awaiting to take Stephanie back home, her real one in nearby Greenwich, Steph, as Bernard packed her luggage into the trunk, rummaged through her purse, looking for spare change. Not finding any, Steph asked, almost embarrassed, "Bernard, I hate to bother you …"

"Not bothering me, ma'am," as he continued to load Steph's luggage in the trunk of the car. "This here my job."

"Yes, thank you, I appreciate that, but I was wondering did you have any spare change maybe for a payphone? All I have is solid bills."

"Sure, thing, Ms. um…"

"Calaway … I mean, McMahon …?"

Handing Stephanie the change for the payphone, Bernard, curious, laughed and asked, "Well, which is it, Calaway or McMahon?"

"McMahon, sorry. My mind is … it's … it's all over the place today. Just have a lot going on today," stuff smiled in a huff, but clearly, she wasn't in the mood for a lot of smiling.

"Naw, naw, it's ok. Look, Gone head, make your phone call, while I finish putting your stuff up."

Nodding and smiling, Steph walked back inside the airport, her stomach feeling the worst it had in weeks, similar to the feeling when she was strapped to that symbol, about to become Mark's bride. Maybe because for the second time in one month, she was being ushered into a life direction she wasn't willing to go down. Everywhere Steph looked, there were families, a couple swinging their toddler son in the air as they held both of his tiny hands as they walked along, a group of friends all laughing with each other while they walked through the airport, one guy even giving his other guy friend a wedgie, and there was Stephanie, all alone.

On Thursday, after Mark showed her the tape of what happened to Ryan, the two both made the mutual decision that perhaps it was best for their relationship if they both took some time off from one another. Initially, there were to be no hard feelings; Mark assured Steph that whenever, if ever, she felt ready to work on their relationship again, that he'd be right back in Texas waiting on her, but Steph couldn't get over what he had purposely done to Shane and Vince, and that was the primary reason why she decided to make the trip back to Connecticut … alone.

The night before Steph left was very awkward, however. Mark kept his distance from her, and in turn, Steph did the same … and it hurt. Mark was the first man that she had ever fallen in love with, and she had given up so much for him, her friends, her family, her virginity, and now that they were separating, everything she had done, Steph felt she had done in vain. Everything that she had sacrificed for her marriage was in total failure, and in short, that made Stephanie feel like a failure, as well, since she, only at the age of twenty two, was heading down the lane of most likely divorce. She and Mark, just like the previous nights, didn't even sleep together. In fact, the next morning when she was stirring in the bed, honestly feeling around for her husband's body, which was usually right beside her, it wasn't there. The only thing Stephanie did find once she realized the dire nature of her predicament was an envelope at the foot of the bed, inside, $3,500, to help pay for her plane ticket, travel expenses, and anything else she needed in between Houston and Greenwich. And that was that. A taxi came by and picked Stephanie up around ten that Friday morning, dropping her off at George Bush Intercontinental Airport, and she arrived back in near Connecticut around six that evening. The most daunting thing of all for Stephanie, other than separating from a man whom she had assumed was the most important man in her life, was the fact that she didn't even get the chance to kiss her husband goodbye. And that was enough to bring her to tears.

Walking over to a payphone booth inside the airport, brushing the water that was slowly trickling down her face away, Steph entered the seven digits of her home telephone number, praying deep inside that Linda, Vince, or Shane wouldn't answer the phone. She had to get herself together first, and even over the phone, Steph could tell she sounded a mess. After the phone rang four times, Steph heard a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"The McMahon residence, this is Gracie speaking, how may I help you?"

"Gracie … this is Stephanie, please, just … don't ask any questions, please, just tell me, is my mom at home?"

"Steph … Stephanie … she is! Oh, my God, are you alright? Just tel…"

"Gracie, please, put my mom on the phone, just don't tell her who it is, please, I don't want her to be alarmed. Please."

Hearing the receiver drop, Steph put another quarter into the payphone for good measure, just in case Gracie, their longtime housekeeper, was off fetching her mother for more than two minutes. Hearing the phone pick up, Linda spoke into the receiver. "You've reached the McMahon residence, this is Linda McMahon, may I ask whom I'm presently speaking with?"

"Mom…"

"Stephanie?!" Linda, in heightened alarm screeched out. She hadn't heard the voice of her daughter in more than two weeks, and here she was, over the phone, speaking with her, the sound of her only daughter's voice making tears roll down her face almost instantly. "Stephanie, dear God, tell me, are you alright? Where are you? Has Mark hurt you? Wh…"

"I'm fine, Mom," Steph reassured, as she fed another quarter into the payphone. "I'm fine. I'm almost in Greenwich."

"You are?! Please, tell me where, I'll have a car to come and get you, your father and I will…"

Cutting her off once again, crying herself now, Steph reassured, "No, mom, no. You and Dad stay where you are. I have a car. I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be home soon. I'm coming home," Steph said within tears, the man in the next phone booth looking over at her strangely.

"Stephanie, how soon? Where are you? Please tell me, we need to know this."

"I'm at the airport, mom. Please, I've got a car and everything. I just called you to let you know to … to just be waiting for me, maybe in about an hour, ok?"

Nodding on the other end, tears of joy rolling down Linda's face, the elder McMahon said, "Please get here, baby. We've all missed you terribly."

"I know, Mom, I know. Talk to you when I get there."

"Please, Stephanie. I love you, ok?"

A tear slipping past Steph's chin, dropping onto the receiver, Steph whispered back, "Love you too, Mom," as she slowly place the phone back on the cradle, the change from the call clinking against the spare change door, as she wiped her face free of tears, walking back outside to the car, where Bernard had finished packing all of her luggage.

"Well, Ms. McMahon, you're all set. I hope you have a pleasant trip."

"Thank you, for your help." Reaching inside her purse and wallet again, Steph didn't have any small bills, and since she was thankful for Bernard's help, she gave his a crisp, brand new $100 bill for his service, which of course, blew him completely away. Clutching the money in his hand, Bernard started, "Oh, no, ma'am, I can't talk all this. This too much …"

"No, please, take it," Steph stated as she grabbed his hands, pushing the money almost back to his chest. "I want you to have it. I insist."

Tipping his hat to Stephanie and smiling, Bernard said, "Well, thank you ma'am. I think I might even get me a steak today. You have yourself a blessed one, hear?"

"Yes, thank you. You too."

And with that, with the chauffeur opening the door for her, Stephanie stepped inside the backseat of the car, mentally trying to reprogram herself back to Greenwich living, the quaintness and serenity of small city living on a big city budget; all the high end shops and boutiques, the family owned businesses, the small government buildings, and the outrageous mansions that seemed to be separated from each other by life years instead of feet. The more and more Steph passed through town and eventually through her subdivision, with the tall wrought iron gate to keep non-residents out, Steph began to miss Houston more and more. On one hand, Steph did genuinely want to be back, she wanted to see the people whom she honestly missed, her parents, her brother, even the housekeepers and other hired help, but on the other hand, she felt empty without Mark driving through the huge cityscape. One of the many things that surprised her the most about Mark, even though he was very unpredictable at times, was the fact that he was really a good … _and responsible_ … driver. And while that part honestly baffled her about him, Steph couldn't let Mark get away with the atrocities that he had committed. If she did, he would simply continue to step all over her any time he felt like it, and quite frankly, Steph was tired of being a doormat.

As the car came around a heavily wooded bend, Steph realized that she was pulling up to a very familiar white gate — the gate of her childhood home, the gate that separated so many memories for, her family, and her old life — and she was mere seconds from being reacquainted with all of them. As the gate opened and the car drove up the long circular driveway, Linda and Gracie were both standing outside, anxiously awaiting Stephanie's arrival. As the chauffeur exited the driver's door, Steph felt butterflies all through her stomach. Would her family immediately ask about her time with Mark? Would they want to know if she and Mark had consummated their marriage? Would Linda and Vince immediately want her to strive for a divorce?

As the driver stood over the passenger door next to where Stephanie was sitting momentarily, then finally opening it, as Stephanie stepped out, smelling the pristine Greenwich air, both Gracie and Linda rushed to her, hugging Steph, kissing her, crying, ecstatic, excited, and beyond joyful to see the girl back in one piece. Linda was weeping openly and uncontrollably now, squeezing Stephanie so hard in an embrace that Steph didn't even know her mother was even capable of. That scene must have carried on for another four or five minutes, seemingly going on forever, and while Steph knew that everyone would more than likely be enamored by her return, she on the other hand felt nothing but numbness, both inside and out.


	54. Angel of Mine

As Mark lie shirtless on the bed at the Crowne Plaza Hotel Manchester, with a stiff bottle of Jack Daniels resting firmly in his hand, looking over at the clock on the nightstand, it was 11:01 a.m. He had a lot on his mind, but his thoughts were momentarily distracted by some kind of raucous noise coming from the outside of the hotel. Strange thing was, he was on the twelfth floor, and it sounded like the Beatles' fans, circa 1964, had taken refuge outside their building. Walking over to the window and opening the curtains, liquor still in hand, Mark veered down to see a wall of fans, at least 1,000 of them, at the base of the hotel, chanting a mixture of "3:16", "Let's go Rocky", and strangest of all, "Head", the thought, even if he wasn't a bit tipsy, almost making him chuckle a bit. Whenever the WWF travelled to the United Kingdom, the fans always went of their way to treat the superstars and Divas exactly like rockstars, mostly because they were so wrestling deprived. The show itself was also always beyond memorable, as well. In 97, Taker recalled how Shawn Michaels almost caused a near riot in and outside of the the arena, after the British Bulldog, the hometown hero, lost his match against HBK, Shawn's blatant exuberant celebrations not doing them any favors, either, as pounds of debris were tirelessly thrown at Shawn, Triple H, and Chyna. And just last year, Mark recalled how he competed in a Fatal Four Way Match against Mankind, Kane, and Austin. And while he had lost that bout, tomorrow later on tonight, Mark was more sure than death itself that he was going to be the next World Wrestling Federation champion.

Sitting at the foot of the bed, Mark attempted to drown his thoughts and sorrows within the bottle, but now, his favorite and most preferred drink of choice suddenly had a bitter, acidic taste to it, causing him to spit the Jack out through his teeth, the remnants splattering across the carpeted floor. Between the thoughts of winning the title tonight and Stephanie choosing to go back home to Greenwich, Mark's mind was cloudy, and he partly blamed his cloudiness all on one person.

Dropping the half empty bottle to the ground, the brown liquid seeping slowly out of the bottle, onto the floor, Mark thought back to Thursday night, right before he caught his flight to Manchester. He had intentionally left Stephanie at home alone while she packed for her journey back to Greenwich. While he was definitely upset about her decision, he made the self-conclusion a long time ago that if Steph ever wanted to go back home, then he wouldn't be the one stand in her way, and that's exactly what he had done. She wanted to leave and he wasn't going to force her to stay. But just because she was going back home didn't mean that he had to stand around and watch her leave, choosing to get the hell out of there as soon as the sun went down. Driving into town to sit and think at his favorite bar, _Harry's_, Mark ordered the largest bottle of Jack Daniels the bar had in stock, found himself a dark table near recesses of the building, and got sloppy drunk. Even hearing the nearing of clicking heels walking his way couldn't sober him up. Looking up through heavy lidded eyes, up walked to him a voluptuous blonde vixen, the fixation of men of everywhere, who just so happened to be his occasional mistress and attorney.

Having the courage to break up the apparent love making between his lips and the glass bottle, banging it hard against the wooden table as his arm dropped back down with it, Angel, tapping her Louis Vuitton heel against the concrete floor, arms folded up, shaking her head in disgust at the sight of one of her most important clients in a drunken stupor, the red lipstick shining brightly even in the darkness of the bar, looked down at Mark and asked sarcastically, "My, isn't this the sight? I hope you remember that you have a flight to catch at the crack of dawn, or did you forget that in the middle of your um … your drinking?"

Looking down at Mark, who was looking back up at her, barely enough to even make out who she even was, Angel flicked her wrist to take a look at the time on her gold Rolex, stared back at Mark, who was now slouching back into the cushioned booth, and reminded, "And with it being oh, 11:34 p.m., I say you have only about six hours to sober up, so with that …" That's when Angel swooped down and attempted to take the glass bottle Mark was nursing in his right hand, only Mark wasn't letting it go so easily. After dead staring her in the eyes for about ten seconds, Angel returning a white hot stare of her own, as well, Mark finally gave up and loosened his grip on the bottle, realizing he had reached his limit anyway. Placing the bottle on a nearby table, Angel placed her hands on her hips, attempting to re-lecture mark. "I guess I might have to cancel all my plans for tomorrow then."

Belching, then rolling his eyes, the smell of alcohol traveling through the air, causing Angel to fan the horrid smell from her face, Mark managed, "What the fuck for …?"

Continuing to shake her head, Angel stated cleverly, "Because you're going to be too drunk to even board the flight, and considering how the UK is extra sensitive and strict about passenger etiquette, you won't even make it past TSA, let alone get on and off the flight, so you apparently need a handler or babysitter or something like that. I think I'm well overdue for a vacation. I've never travelled to Manchester, but there's a first time for everything. What do you think?"

Not saying anything, just wanting to continue wallow in self-pity, Mark heard Angel sucking her teeth, snickering. Taking a chance to look up at the curvaceous woman, whom he was honestly seeing three of at the present, Angel found it comical to ask, "So, I guess I was right? Aw, Marky, wittle Stephy weft you alweady? Didn't I tell you she was too much of a little girl to handle a grown man such as yourself? What, her itty bitty feelyings got hwurt bwy someshing you shed? Huh? She gotta a wittle boo boo?" Having enough of Angel's blatant taunting, Mark stood up from the booth, however wobbly, looked down at the sparkly eyes of his attorney, who seemed rather gleeful about the notion of Mark and Stephanie separating, slightly pushed Angel out of his way, causing the younger woman to lose her balance momentarily, as he drunkenly staggered out of the bar, announcing with slurred speech, "Harry … my tab."

Harry, rinsing out a glass, acknowledged Mark by raising his fist in the air, yelling out over the noisy crowd, "Sure thing, Mark! Hey, take it easy on the roads! Cops out like crazy tonight."

Walking outside, letting the semi-humid Houston air hit his face, Mark wrestled with his jeans pockets for his motorcycle keys, wanting to flee the bar … and Angel … as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for him, however, Angel was following right behind him, grinning and giggling on mockingly. Lacing her fingers around Mark's neck from behind, having to stand on her tip toes to do so, Kissing him along his face, Angel breathed out slowly, "Mark, look, if it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry your farce of a marriage is going down the shitter, but truth be told, I told you this would happen. Not to brag, but had you done things _my_ way, you could have married Stephanie, _legally_, you'd have the girl, the keys to the company, and all would be well, but no, since you had to do things _your_ way, this is what happens. I told you little Stephy wasn't ready for the big time, even if things had gone my way, and I was right about that too. She's not like you and me, Mark. She doesn't have that killer instinct. She's too sweet; she's twenty two still with stuffed animals in her bedroom for God's sake, and despite her being a 'McMahon', she still doesn't have _it_. Sorry this had to happen to you, but you have to admit, it was for your own good."

Sucking his own teeth now, looking up into the nighttime sky, wishing desperately a meteorite would crash into Earth and land directly on him, Mark, with a heavy drunken slur then asked, "Little girl, huh? Oh, and how'd you even know about me and 'Stephy'," Mark asked, clearly doing some mocking of his own now. "You stalking me, woman?"

Rubbing her hands through Mark's dark hair and scalp, kissing the back of his neck, Angel chuckled out again, "No, smart ass. I stopped by your place to have you to sign certain documents about your new ownership, which have a deadline to be returned to the World Wrestling Federation by next week, but I didn't find you there. What I _did_ find were several pieces of luggage in the foyer, and that is never a good sign, so I took it for what it was. It was only until I saw little Stephy walk down the stairs in a huff, tears rolling down her poor little face, that my suspicions were confirmed." Tracing her hand down his chest, the palm of her hand pressed hard against his pecs and abdomen, Angel proposed, "Now that that little slut is out of the way, I think it's time that we finally moved on with _our_ life together, don't you think?"

"_Our_ life? Don't you got an old man?" Mark asked, still tipsy from his rendezvous with that bottle of Jack.

"I have a _boy_, not a man. A boy who can't seem to tame _all_ this grown woman, just like you have a little girl, who can't seem to tame _all_ this grown man." Grabbing Mark by the bulge of his anatomy, Angel bit along his shoulder, speaking seductively enough, "So, how about I divorce him, you divorce little Stephy, and hell, while we're at it, before we go off to the chapel, black tux for you, pale pink dress for me, because God knows I'm no virgin, how about we play matchmaker? Stephy can have my runt, they'll have some mediocre runts for children, while we raise a couple of powerhouses; adoption only, of course. I mean, we wouldn't want to ruin this great figure, now would we? And we'll all live happily ever after. Yeah, I think that sounds about right."

Waving her hand over the sky, running off her brilliant idea, Angel pre-quoted, "Mr. and Mrs. Mark and Angel Calway. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" As Angel continued to peck along Mark's neck, leaving her lipstick stain over his skin, licking her tongue over his pulsating vein, Mark, turning around to face Angel, with the look of the Devil shining from his eyes, grabbed Angel around the waist, pulling her close to him, to really let her know how serious he was about her proposition.

"Angel?" Mark asked low enough to make Angel want to cream her panties right then and there.

"Um hum? Yes, daddy?"

"Before I say yes, and you know I am …" and with that Mark patted her on the behind, the smack audible enough to hear even a couple of feet away, while Angel squirmed under the weight of Mark's strong hands. Her pants picking up heavily now, Angel, licking her lips in wanton heat, desperately wanting to feel Mark moving in and out of her within the next few seconds, said between heavy gasps, "Yes, daddy, ask me anything."

"Have you ever thought about _not_ being a cheap whore?"

Unlacing her fingers from around Mark's neck, Angel, taken aback, but always one for a good comeback, remarked, "Well, in cheap, I don't think that would be fair, I would actually like to call myself a high price whore, since I wear great labels, drive great cars, but still … maybe … no. Why'd you ask?"

Throwing the bottle against the brick wall that made up _Harry's_ exterior, the glass shattering all over the sidewalk, Mark then stuck his finger in Angel's face and retorted, "Because if you did then you'd be sleeping with your old man every night, and not ever Tom, Dick, and hell, maybe _Harry_ himself inside, who knows? Point is Angel, I'm done with you. You can be my lawyer, I might keep you, but as far as sex goes, that's over and done with. I like my pussy warm and inviting, not cold and turning me around at the door before I even pay admission. You got that?"

Scoffing, folding her arms up, Angel, clearly surprised, replied stoically, "You can't mean that. You're drunk, and when you wake up tomorrow morning and realize what you've just said to me, you're going to regret it, because truth is Mark, I can do things to you that your little _bitch_ can never, and _will_ never do. Know that."

"And another thing," Mark said strongly, a warning tone deep inside his voice rising out of it. "The next time you call my wife a bitch, I'm really going to show you a bitch, _bitch_. Collar, leash, all fours, but hell, who am I talking? You just might like that."

Walking up to Mark and tracing her finger down his chest, clearly not taking his threat seriously, Angel made a biting motion towards his face, licking her lips, whispering seductively. "Ooh, Mark, you're into kink, I like that. But fine, I'll never bother you about sex again. As a matter of fact, what's your brother's telephone number, you know, the burnt one who wears that mask, kinda retarded? I'm sure he'd love to take a ride on the Angel Coaster. Bout as much pussy he's ever gonna get in his life anyway. Tata for now."

And with that, Angel wriggled her fingers and walked away from Mark almost as if a small confrontation just hadn't happened between the two, making her ass sashay robotically for good measure. As two guys walked out of _Harry's_ with beers in their hand, Angel walked over to them both and asked quite loudly, "Hey, guys! Looking for a wild time, tonight?" her eyebrows going up and down in the process. Realizing Angel was never going to change her ways, and even realizing that he too was too stuck in his ways, which is why Stephanie was now leaving him, Mark hopped on to his bike, crank up the machine, and veered down the highway, only thoughts of Stephanie and how to get her back on his mind.

—

It was early Sunday morning, and as Stephanie looked over to her cute cat wall clock, she discovered it was a little after six in the morning. She was restless for a reason, as all of the Friday and Saturday's events surrounded with reconnecting with her family. She, Linda, and Gracie stayed up all Friday night, talking about the events that led up to Mark forcing her into marriage on live television, what happened afterwards, and what lead to her "escaping", as Linda tentatively put it, which put Stephanie in a bit of a bind. As far as she knew, Stephanie's marriage to Mark was over, but if she told the truth about what really happened between her and Mark, about how Stephanie was really in love with him, how she and Mark had wonderful sex, made love on multiple occasions, and everything else that she had discovered about herself in the process … well, she didn't want to think about that potential outcome; all she knew was that the outcome wouldn't be pretty.

However, if she blatantly lied, then she'd still inadvertently forging ahead with Mark's plans of working everyone around them, including her family, into making them believe that she hated him, and that couldn't be any further from the truth. In fact, no matter what Mark said or did, Steph just didn't have it in heart to hate anyone, let alone her own husband, but what was she to do in such a predicament?

In the end, however, Steph did what she thought was best … she lied. For the most part, Steph told the truth about the events that led up to her being forced into marriage with Mark, how he had her under the constant watchful eyes of his Ministry and Ryan, forcing her to sleep on dirty mattresses in old worn down and abandoned warehouses, how she was forced to sign a marriage certificate after she and Mark married, but after that, her story began to steer further and further away from the truth. It was at that moment Steph began to tell this fanatical story of how Mark, although he hadn't laid a finger on her physically, and failed to also advance himself on to her sexually, forced her to live in the basement of some sort of Ministry undercover hangout in Death Valley, how she was under the Ministry's lock and key the entire time she was in their presence, which was partially true in the beginning, but not so much in the end, except when Mark was hellbent on her not finding out the results of Raw at each and every Monday, and how Mark, after he claimed he would regain the title in Manchester, simply allowed Steph to go back home, paying for her airfare and all of there other expenses, since he obviously couldn't force her to board an international flight, feeling the risk was far greater than the reward, which is how she ended up back in Greenwich.

But every since Steph returned home, Linda, a worried and terrified mother for the past four months, seemed to cry forever now that Steph was actually back home, beyond grateful that Mark had failed to truly hurt her and had returned her baby girl all in one piece, which really ate Steph up inside, having to lie to her mother like this, but what else was she to do? She didn't want to risk getting she, Mark, or the both of them in trouble, and the less Linda and the rest of her family knew about the real truth, the better off they'd all be as a family.

On Stephanie's first night back, however, Linda, while she and Gracie were sitting around talking, attempting to reconnect with each other, informed Stephanie about how X-Pac was accusing her of somehow conspiring against he and Kane, and how the brash young man seemed both passionate and adamant about Stephanie's involvement in the whole ordeal. Of course, Stephanie denied all this, explaining simply that on the last Sunday Night Heat, X-Pac wanted answers from her about why Mark booked him into a Handicap Match against Kane and the Big Show, and after she simply couldn't accommodate him, because she knew nothing of the entire situation, X-Pac decided to take his anger and frustration out on her instead, which Linda believed completely, even going as far as saying herself, "Well, he doesn't go around calling himself a 'degenerate' for nothing, I suppose," however, in the back of Stephanie's mind, she mentally screamed to herself,_"That little bastard!" _Now that Steph had come to her senses, she _knew_ she was wrong for what she did to Sean and Kane, and maybe Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, and Big Show too; she knew that the moment she spoke with Mark about the situation at the Caribbean restaurant back in Florida, but she didn't expect X-Pac to actually go blabbing to her mom about it! _"From now on, I keep my nose absolutely clean. Leave the booking up to the pros."_

Her initial day back home was especially hard for Stephanie for another number of reasons, as well. On top of missing Mark and seeing the hurt in her mother's eyes, Steph also saw Vince and Shane for the first time in weeks … and it was nothing short of heartbreaking. Linda had taken the precaution of hiring two live in doctors to take care of the two men while they were to remain incapacitated, which told Stephanie before she even saw them that Mark had really gone out of his way to hurt the two most important men in her life. And she couldn't understand why. Neither Vince nor Shane had ever done anything to Mark personally that would warrant such a cowardly assault, and while Stephanie was fully aware that Mark may have never laid a hand on Shane himself, in her opinion, he was equally responsible for Shane's injuries, purposely booking him into a Street Fight against the Rock, so his hands weren't entirely clean in that regard, either.

First walking into Shane's room, Steph's eyes welled up with tears, Shane's mostly filled with surprise. It had been weeks since the pair had last seen each other, and Shane's blatant disregard for Stephanie's well-being was still fresh on her mind, but nevertheless, she wasn't directly holding him responsible for his actions. Steph knew deep down inside how much her brother really loved her, and when people acquired power, it made them do strange things in order keep it, the perfect example being Mark himself. Before Steph stepped into Shane's room, her brother didn't even know that his little sister was back home, and maybe it was because of that, the shock of it all, that he couldn't even look Stephanie in the face. When Steph initially walked into his room, a doctor by the name of Myer Wilson, greeted Stephanie warmly, something her brother failed to do, instead choosing to only stare at his sister, mouth closed, eyes unreadable, and afterwards, once the initial shock of seeing his baby sister wore off, Shane focused his attention on anything but his sister. Steph thought this surely must have been from the sure guilt he was feeling, because for Shane to be such a powerful man before the Corporation dissolved, he surely didn't look like much of a powerful man now.

Dr. Wilson, who was applying ice to Shane's tailbone area, informed Steph that although Shane had both a bruised tailbone and a broken collarbone, his arm in a sling, as a result of taking Rock Bottom through the announcer's table, that although he was a bit worse for wear, neither ailment required any form of surgery, just plenty of downtime, rest, and then eventual rehabilitation. Stephanie, seeing that her brother was beyond embarrassed, decided to leave his room shortly after that, but not before giving him a peck of the cheek goodbye, reminding him to get plenty of rest, assuring she'd be back in the morning. Shane's response was cold, however, but Steph took it all in stride. Steph knew Shane was a very prideful man, therefore it would take a little bit more time in order for him to come right out and apologize for his actions. Steph knew that Shane would … and _could_ … be the bigger person … unlike her husband, who refused to acknowledge any of his wrongdoings.

Walking down the hallway to a huge set of double doors, Steph, taking a deep breath, feeling as if she were visiting a hospital instead of her own home, gathered up her courage, and entered her parents' room, where Vince lie sleeping, but not in his own bed. No, instead, Vince lie sleeping in a hospital bed, and it was at that sight, of seeing her father, who rarely succumbed to any sort of illness, lying in a hospital bed, that Steph began to cry hysterically, completely unable to sustain her tears. The sight of Vince, who was sitting up in the bed, almost at a thirty degree angle, his arm too in a sling, looking absolutely horrible, as if he had just come out of a horrible car accident, was simply too much for Stephanie, who wailed away without any restraint whatsoever. Another doctor, a female this time, Dr. Jenny Woodson, consoled Steph while she cried over her father, who suddenly reached his hand out and patted his baby girl's head lightly, as if he were silently letting her know that everything was going to be ok.

Unable to stop the rapid onslaught of tears, Steph cried out to her father in between sobs, "I'm so sorry, Dad … I'm sorry … I … This is my fault, Dad … I'm sor …" Going back to tears, beside herself with grief, pain, and anguish, Vince, with raspy voice, attempting to say, "It's not …", Steph suddenly realized that Vince was having trouble speaking. Looking up at her father, who looked back at her as only a loving father could, Stephanie dropped her head once again, weeping at her father's side. Dr. Woodson, Vince's appointed live in doctor, informed Steph that among the clavicle and collarbone injuries that Vince sustained by the hands of Mark, he was also suffering from a bruised larynx and a concussion, and although Vince had come a long way back to actually speaking without the lingering feeling of pain or dizziness when he looked around the room, he still needed to rest his both his voice and his body. Steph wanted desperately to lie in the hospital bed with her father, to let him know that she loved him, that she'd always be his baby girl, and she stayed by his side for what seemed to be hours, with him rubbing her hair and palm of her hand, silently letting her know that everything would be just fine between them as a family, but after long, when it was time for Vince to get some much deserved rest, Steph, kissing her father goodbye, went back to her room, the first time she would sleep in her own bed in months.

Saturday, Steph spent most of her day with Vince again, and even spent an entire hour with Shane. Although he didn't say much of anything to her, she wanted to let her family know that she was there for them. She loved them all, and she was secretly blaming herself for what they had gone through. Throughout the day, Steph didn't have much of an appetite, but Linda made her fill her stomach with a hearty roast beef sandwich, warm soup, and fruit juice, all of which Gracie had prepared for the family. Of course, Vince and Shane had a special diet of their own they were to consume, but for Stephanie, even though she initially wasn't hungry, her sadness overriding her happiness, once she ate, she felt a lot better, but still decided to spend most of her day by her father's bedside. When it was time for Stephanie to return back to bed later that evening, she went unwillingly, wanting to spend as much time with Vince, as possible, but once again, Linda reminded her that her health too was important, and ushered her daughter off back to her room again, back to her own bed.

That night, however, when everyone else seemed fast asleep, Steph creeped down into her father's study, looking for something specific, and when she found it, she crept back into her room, making sure to lock the door behind her. Opening Vince's very large black book, a book which contained an assortment of things, from notes to pictures to a list of phone numbers of all the WWF superstar and Diva who had ever stepped foot in the company, Steph flipped through it vigorously, hoping she could find what she was looking for. Going through the book, Steph came across a very rare picture, depicting a scene that made her chuckle out loud.

It was almost tradition for Vince and Shane, whenever they were going to sign new, top tier talent, to invite them to their home in Greenwich, and formally initiate them by having Shane push the unsuspecting superstar in the pool. This picture, which was taken a year ago in 97, seven years after Mark had signed with the company, was especially funny to Steph, because for whatever reason, as Mark was meeting with Vince here in Greenwich, Shane thought it would be funny to push Mark in the pool, since the tradition apparently started after Mark had already signed with the company. Problem was, Mark outweighed Shane by at least eighty to ninety pounds, and instead of Mark going in the pool, it was Shane, with Steph shrieking playfully poolside, who was thrown into the water. That was a funny day for all of them, because up until that point, Shane had been the undefeated champion of tossing people in the pool.

Going through the book some more, Steph found another picture of Mark, this time, he was backstage, reading over some papers, in his street clothes, that Stephanie herself was handing to him, when she was still working for the company in an assistant like role. Steph couldn't help but to notice how different Mark looked physically now as opposed to then. Last year, while Mark still had that long black hair, today his hair was much longer and curlier when he wanted it to be. He had a goatee then, not a full on beard like he had today. And last year, while Mark was still a huge man in size, he looked tank-like now in the year 99, and most importantly, back in 98, he looked more … he looked more human. Like he still had a bit of soul left in him. Now, he looked as if he could care less about anything or anyone else but himself … and maybe this is just the picture Stephanie needed to see in order to fully realize that her marriage was over.

Flipping through the book some more, Stephanie came across the exact number she was hoping she would find. Picking up the phone that sat near her bed, Steph began dialing the number, but something across the room suddenly caught her eye. Placing the cordless phone back onto her bed, Steph walked over to her dresser, and what she saw both startled and surprised her. It was small in size, but just large enough in magnitude to put her on high alert, even when now, back in her own home, she wasn't supposed to be. On top of her dresser, along with a few medals and awards she received from school, pictures of her and her friends, and amongst all of her other stuffed animals she had collected over the years, was a small, brown teddy bear. A teddy bear that was very similar to the one Mark had set on fire on Raw all those weeks ago, but obviously, well at least obvious to her, not the exact same one, but identical enough. Picking it up and holding it close to her, Steph's uneasiness suddenly waned, as she found herself smiling now. For one, the teddy smelled just like the fragrance Linda's always wore, and two, she finally had a small piece of her former life back. Walking back over to her bed with the teddy, Stephanie picked the up the cordless phone back and dialed the number that was before her, hoping desperately that when the other person on the line picked up, they wouldn't curse her out.

"Hello," the male voice called out from the other end.

"Ken?" Steph asked shyly. "This is Stephanie … McMahon."

Ken, who was looking over at the clock at his nightstand, realizing it was almost noon, looked at his cell phone curiously, before answering, "Yeah, ok, Stephanie. Is there something you need or is this some sort of trick Mark has put you up to?"

"No, no," Steph said while gulping. "No, Mark hasn't put me up to anything. I'm in Greenwich with my parents. Look, I know you're busy preparing for your match tonight, and I want to make this brief, but I just want to apologize to you, and thank you again, for you know, saving me initially."

Sitting down on the bed, clad in only a pair of blue trunks, Ken answered, "Look, Steph, you don't have to apologize to me about anything, and you're welcomed again. I mean, it's not your fault you have a psycho for a husband."

Knowing Ken was still seeking revenge and retribution against Mark, for all the wrong he had done to Shamrock and his family in recent weeks, Stephanie shifted the conversation a bit and decided to ask about Ryan. "Ken … just to ask … I mean, I don't know if you know, but me and Ryan had a pretty physical fight, like a real one, a couple of weeks back, and she hasn't been seen since, and I'm kind of worried about her, since you know … have you by any chance talked to her?"

Hearing Ken breathe in and out of the phone slowly, taking his time to finally speak, with heavy heart, Kenny replied, "No, I haven't. You know, she told she didn't want anything to do with me, and it's been a maybe a week or two since I last saw her, too."

Looking around her room, rubbing her teddy's belly, Steph asked, "Ken, before all this, when was the last time that you saw Ryan … you know … normal Ryan? I mean she took on this metamorphic like change almost instantly."

Rubbing his hands through his head, Ken replied, "I mean, I don't know. Maybe that Monday of the show, I think April 19th I think, not exactly sure the date. I mean, it's weird, you know? The week before, they had her down in the damned boiler room, and when they carted me off, I escaped, I came back for her, but she wasn't there. Then the following Sunday, right before Sunday Night Heat was to go on air, I got a phone call from her. She told me Mark had let her go and that she was at this bus station in Grand Rapids. I get there, pick her up, I was almost late for my match even, because I wanted to make sure she was absolutely safe. That next day, we drove to Lansing. I wanted her as far away from the arena as possible, but then Mark shows up on the Titantron and says he knows where she is. I called the room over and over again, couldn't get any answer, and when I finally make it there, wrestling gear and everything still on, Ryan wasn't there. She was gone. I mean, and you saw what happened at Backlash, and you know, that's it."

And that's when Stephanie realized: Ryan had set Kenny up! Even though Kenny seemingly left that hotel room in one piece, it dawned on Steph that Ryan was almost the recipient of a spanking the day after Ken found her in the boiling room, and she was willingly calling Mark "Master" afterwards, meaning Ryan was never in any danger! Mark used her to lure Kenny away from the arena in order to attack the Big Show, to play mind games with Shamrock, and to assert his dominance over the locker room, while she and Vince were away at Titan Television Studios doing that interview with Michael Cole. When Steph got back home in Greenwich the Tuesday after Monday Night Raw in Grand Rapids, when Vince, Pat, Jerry, and other WWF officials were going back over the show in Vince's study, Steph walked in and saw Mark and Viscera issuing a beating to the Acolytes, before that, screaming at Paul Bearer that he didn't have time for failure. Suddenly, everything was coming full circle for her.

Silent longer than she had anticipated she'd be, Steph heard Kenny ask through the phone, "Steph? Hello, you still there?"

Shaking her head, attempting to continue with the conversation, Steph sighed and replied heavily, "Yeah, Ken, I'm still here. So, you haven't heard anything from Ryan, huh?"

"No, but Steph, how about you don't worry about that right now. Look, I'm glad that you're back with your family, that's where you need to be. In times like this, sometimes the people you can count on the most is your family."

"Right," Steph said slowly, looking around her room.

"So, get you some rest, and tell your old man I said hello, for me, huh?"

"I will. Good luck on your title match tonight."

"Yeah, thanks. Bye, Steph."

"Bye."

And that was that. As the sun was coming up over Stephanie's window, still holding her teddy bear, Steph continued to think about all the things that were going on in her life, between her family, Mark, Ryan and Kenny, and where her life would go from here. So many thoughts were floating through her mind, in fact that Steph's heavily weighed upon brain completely began to shut down, as she decided to take Kenny's advice, adjusting herself in her bed, and closing her yes for some well-deserved rest.


	55. Show No Mercy

Steph awoke around noon, really late in the day for her, especially with her being a McMahon. Throughout her entire life, Vince had always stressed the importance of being ahead of time as opposed to being on time, which is why he always left for a show several days in advance, always at the first to be at the arenas. Going downstairs, Gracie greeted Stephanie warmly, as she was preparing Vince and Shane's special lunch they were to eat for the day. But something was odd to Stephanie this afternoon. She didn't smell the lingering fragrance of her mother's perfume wafting through the house. Every Sunday afternoon, Linda, in conjunction with her bookclub ladies, hosted a brunch to go over the latest developments of whatever novel they happened to be reading, but today, the outside was barren of ladies, there were no teacakes and mimosas made, in fact, Stephanie didn't hear Linda's voice at all. Looking around the kitchen curiously, Stephanie asked, "Gracie, where's my mom? Isn't she supposed to be holding her book club brunch here today?

Looking over to Stephanie while still preparing Vince and Shane's lunch, Gracie said calmly, "I thought you knew …"

Smiling to mask her confusion, Stephanie asked back curiously, "Knew what? She hasn't told me anything."

"Well, tonight is, you know, the special PPV from Manchester, the one your daddy's comp … the one the company holds in England every year. She left out for it last night around eight. She's going to be the special guest referee for the big match involving Austin, Shamrock, and you know … I thought you knew."

Sighing, placing her hands in her head, Stephanie had completely forgotten how HBK had announced that Linda were to be the special guest referee for the Triple Threat Match tonight at No Mercy UK. _"That's why she wanted me to go to bed so early," _Steph thought to herself worriedly. Now that Linda was gone, Steph's already plagued mind went into overdrive. She and Mark were now separated. He had no allegiance to her again, which meant that he could do whatever the hell it was that he wanted to do, Steph rationalized. After intentionally dismantling both Shane and Vince, after Mark showed her that horrible video of him systematically brainwashing Ryan, there was literally no telling what he could do to Linda now that that their marriage was ending. Biting her fingernails in angst, Stephanie barreled out of the kitchen, making a beeline for the stairs, running straight into her bedroom, grabbing the cordless phone, attempting to call Mark, hoping desperately that maybe she could talk some sense into him before he did something crazy again.

Looking at her clock on the wall, Steph saw that it was 12:15 p.m., and doing some calculations, deduced that it was about 5:15 p.m. there in the UK. Dialing in his number frantically, Steph called over and over again, never receiving an answer, however. Trying his beeper now, Steph grabbed her cordless phone from her nightstand, and paged Mark to get back with her ASAP. "Oh, who am I kidding?" Steph thought agonizingly aloud. "He's probably preparing for the show now!"

Realizing there was nothing she could do about the situation, Stephanie, worried sick once again, grabbed her remote control, powered on her television, turned to the nearest PPV channel that was offering the show, purchased it, and tuned in to the countdown, impatiently waiting for the start of No Mercy UK.

* * *

><p>The Ministry's locker room was unusually festive, albeit each member of the Brood didn't look quite so happy as everyone else did. Earlier in the night, Mideon surprisingly defeated Edge to advance to the Finals of the European Championship Tournament, while Billy Gunn defeated Goldust to advance to the Finals, as well, the winner between both Mideon and Billy to be crowned the new European Champion at Over the Edge in Kansas City next week. As far as the Acolytes were concerned, both men were swigging and wasting beer all over themselves, after they managed to defeat Kane and X-Pac for the tag team titles, after, once again, Billy Gunn interfered in the match, distracting X-Pac, who walked right into Bradshaw's Clothesline from Hell, making he and Farooq the new tag champions!<p>

On top of that, the Ministry had the pleasure of watching former Corporation members, Triple H and Big Bossman, tear each other from limb to limb in a No Disqualification match, after the Acolytes match was over, as well. After one too many interferences from Chyna, the Rock, who had a huge score to settle with Triple H, ran down to the ring and delivered thunderous right hands to the blonde superstar, before finally dropping him with Rock Bottom! And even after Chyna got in the ring, turning the Rock around forcefully, demanding to know why Rocky interfered in the match, the Rock, just for good measure, gave her a Rock Bottom, as well! Even though Chyna was a woman, the people in the UK apparently loved seeing her get hers! With Rocky's interference successfully allowing Bossman to cover Triple H for the win, the UK crowd, loving seeing the appearance of the Great One, almost blew the roof off the Manchester Evening News Arena. Things really heated up for the crowd after the Rock, stalking Bossman after the referee was holding up his hand in victory, who obviously hadn't forgotten about Bossman's transgressions against him as a member of the Corporation, turned the Bossman around, and dropped him to the mat with a Rock Bottom, too! Going over to the top ring rope, the Rock raised his hand in glory, his very expensive unbuttoned silk Versace shirt fluttering behind him, the people in Manchester pumped at seeing Rocky stand tall over his victims.

Back in the locker room, with the Ministry coming off their climatic highs, a camera in the far of the room, caught Taker, water dripping off his long hair, sweat coming off his body, with his head buried against the locker stall, mentally preparing himself for the most important match of his entire career. Paul Bearer, acting as Taker's inspirational leader, reminding him of all the reasons why Taker was now the new majority owner of the WWF, why he was married Stephanie now, and why he would conquer Shamrock, Austin, and Linda McMahon all here tonight in Manchester, rubbed his hands together evilly, smiling incredibly, just knowing in his heart of hearts, however black it may be that Taker would be crowned the new World Wrestling Federation Champion that night. Just then, in another locker room, another cameraman caught Shamrock, all by himself, sweat dripping off his body as well, mentally preparing himself to become a first time WWF Champion, as well. Beating his fists together, jumping up and down in place, making jabbing motions, a final camera showed Austin in his locker room, the crowd chanting wildly back in the arena, the Rattlesnake, obviously in deep thought, pacing back and forth, jacking himself up for the Triple Threat Match, too.

Back in the arena, ring announcer, Tony Chimel, inside the ring, said loudly with the microphone up to his lips, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship!" As the demure Linda McMahon walked down to the ring wearing a black and white striped referee shirt, Tony announced, "Making her way down aisle, she is the special guest referee, Linda McMahon!" Stepping under the bottom rope as Tony held the rope up for Linda, the elder McMahon looked around the booming crowd, who all, in anticipation of seeing a slobber knocker, focused their attention to the Titantron, where Austin, Shamrock, and Taker, followed alongside by Paul Bearer, exited their locker room doors, each walking down their respective hallways, headed all into the arena, the screen suddenly then showing a live view of the crowd right before Ken Shamrock's music was queued throughout the arena. Wearing his signature blue drunk and his blue shin guarded boots, "The World's Most Dangerous Man", was the first competitor to come down to the aisle, thinking deeply before he entered the ring, yelling out, taking his place inside, bouncing back to back on his feet, waiting on the next competitor to come through the curtain.

Anticipation was certainly high, but once the bell tolled, and the lights dimmed, everyone, Shamrock, Linda, the announcers, the people in the UK, and every at home knew that the Phenom, along with Paul Bearer, were making their way down to the ring. Looking as satanic as possible, Taker stalked his way down to the aisle, about to meet one of two of his adversaries for the second time in two PPVS. Raising the lights, Taker stared evilly over at Shamrock before he walked around the ring apron, lowered his head, and entered the ring. And just as Shamrock was about to pounce all over Taker, Paul, never one to fight fair, grabbed Shamrock around the ankle from under the bottom ring rope, while Taker took the early advantage, pounding Shamrock from behind, beating the "World's Most Dangerous Man" into the bottom right turnbuckle, as Linda McMahon, trying to obtain some order before the match had even officially begun, warned Taker to back off of Shamrock, but all she got instead from Taker was a snap of the head, as Taker stalked the poor woman into the other corner, warning her to stay away from him. Going back to Shamrock, cutting off his oxygen supply with his boot, Paul Bearer encouraging him to continue doing so from the outside, the fans in the arena, who were chanting wildly for Austin at this point, all jumped to their feet in unison, as the "Texas Rattlesnake", Smoking Skull belt in hand, stalked down to the ring, as well, after his glass breaking music hit.

Taker, attempting to cut Austin off, who was taking off his vest in the middle of the aisle, also throwing down his belt, ran straight into Taker, hitting him across the face with piston like rights. Taker, attempting to battle back from the physical onslaught of the brawler, had his shot blocked from Austin, who also attempted to throw Taker into the steel ring steps, but Taker blocked that shot, instead, throwing Austin face first into the ring steps! Picking Austin up from the ground, Taker, rolling Austin inside the ring, with his head sticking out under the bottom rope, gave the Rattlesnake another clean shot to the head, sliding into the ring himself, the match officially on! Shamrock, who had recovered from Taker's early on assault, began bringing the fight to the Phenom, as well, and just like he had done last month at Backlash, attacking the vertical base of the Undertaker. But it wasn't long afterwards, after Shamrock had knocked Taker down down to the mat with his educated exeuctions, that Austin was all over Shamrock himself now, whipping Kenny into the ropes, about to perform a Lou Thesz Press, but Shamrock held onto the ropes, and after Austin fell face first to the canvas, immediately went to the leg of the Rattlesnake, attempting to make him submit with the Ankle Lock, but Taker came in and broke up the submission.

During the match, Shamrock once again impressed all with how well he was able to not only manipulate the body of the Undertaker, but Austin's, as well, catching Austin in a DDT, a Sleeper, and even a Fisherman Hook Suplex. With Austin almost incapacitated in the middle of the ring, Shamrock grabbed a tired and fatigued Undertaker around the waist, flipping him over his head in a belly to belly suplex. Feeling he had Taker just about beaten, Shamrock, once again went for his patented Ankle Lock finisher, locking it on the Deadman, who was screaming out in pain just as he had done the month before, Linda McMahon in perfect position to count the submission, but Paul Bearer, sensing Taker was in trouble, reached under the bottom ring rope again, grabbing Shamrock's ankle, distracting him!

Shamrock, looking down at Paul incredulously, knowing he once again had Taker beat in the middle of ring, while Paul damned him to hell from the outside, suddenly jumped out of the ring, chasing the plump inspirational leader. Paul didn't get very far, however, only getting to the front of the ring, where Shamrock grabbed him around his suit jacket, raising his hand to pummel him, but Linda, attempting to officiate correctly, seeing how Paul was seemingly hellbent on interfering in the match, raised both her hands in the air, and ordered Paul back into the locker room, banning him from ringside! Realizing he was between both a rock and a hard place, being barred from ring side, and having Shamrock holding on to him, Paul attempted to beg off, but instead, he got a forearm to the mouth, dropping the him instantly! That's when Farooq and Bradshaw, the new tag team champions, ran down to the ring, looking to assault Shamrock, but Linda ordered them both to the back, as well! Infuriated, both Farooq and Bradshaw helped Paul back into the locker room area, but while Shamrock was distracted, Austin ran right up behind him, knocking him down on the outside with a mean clothesline from the back.

Throughout the entire match, going into the middle and end of it, the momentum changed constantly between Austin, Shamrock, and Taker, neither man wanting to give up, each one of them, however, wanting to be the WWF Champion. During Taker's momentum run, grabbing Shamrock around the neck with his paw-like hand, Taker thrust the lighter superstar into the air, bringing his body crashing down to the mat with a thunderous Chokeslam! About to motion for the Tombstone, out the corner of his eye, Taker saw Austin, who had been outside of the ring laid out, attempting to crawl back inside. Taker, wanting to win the match once and for all, since Austin didn't necessarily have to be pinned to lose the title, hit Austin with a huge right hand to the side of head, before he grabbed him again, throwing Austin head first into the steel ring steps, despite the fact that suffered a mild-concussion from him only weeks before! Rolling back into the ring now, standing over the fallen Shamrock, Taker motioned for the Tombstone! Picking Shamrock up by the hair, Shamrock, once he got back to his feet, however, due to his UFC background, Shamrock, very ring conscious, tripped Taker by kicking his legs out from under him, and quicker than a hiccup, flipped him over in the middle of the ring, belly first, grabbed his ankle, and with nowhere for Taker to go, applied the Ankle Lock Submission, Shamrock, receiving a mix of cheers and jeers from the crowd, holding on tightly, applying as much pressure to Taker's ankle as he possibly could. The Undertaker, who had never submitted in his career, grabbed his hair in agonizing pain, but there wasn't anywhere for him to go! It was either tap or have his ankle broken, and with such excruciating pain flowing through his leg, tapping didn't seem like such a bad idea at the moment.

Just as Taker was about to bang his hand against the mat in submission, the fans to the arena began to rise to their feet, and with the camera panning down to the aisle to get a glimpse of just who was making their way down to the ring again, Jim Ross on commentary, clearly appalled stated, "Well, look who's back! It's that damn Ryan Shamrock! What the hell does that jezebel want now?" Ryan, who was wearing an all black ensemble of a black leather jacket, black tank top underneath, black leather jeans, and black leather platform boots, with her hair flying everywhere, stood alongside the outside of the ring, while Linda attempted to order her in the back into the locker room area, but Saphirra paid her absolutely no attention whatsoever, instead, focusing all of her attention on her brother back inside the ring. Kenny, once again breaking the hold, surprised to even see her there, went over to the ring rope, asking wildly his sister was once again ring side for another one of his matches, but instead, with her hands clasped firmly on her hips, all he got back from her was an ice cold glare, as Saphirra's jet black hair floated all around her. Distracted still, while Linda also had her attention focused on Saphirra, Taker, who on his knees, low blowed Kenny in the genitals with a big forearm, grabbing his around the waistband of his trunks, rolling him up, about to get the win, but a rejuvenated Austin, broke up the count just in the knick of time!

Battling Taker outside the ring, giving him a taste of his own medicine, slamming his head into the steel ring steps, Austin, once he stomped a mud hole in Taker, walking it dry on the outside of the ring, returned his attention back to the inside of the ring, battling Shamrock again. Attempting to give Austin a spinning heel kick, Austin caught Kenny's foot in midair. Kenny then attempted to give Austin an Enzuigiri, but the Rattlesnake ducked that, as well, and once Kenny turned back around from the mat, Austin kicked Kenny squarely in the gut with the toe of his boot, delivering a vicious Stone Cold Stunner to the grappler, causing the crowd in Manchester to go absolutely berserk! Austin then pinned Shamrock for the win, but Saphirra jumped up on the apron, distracting Linda from counting the pin, holding Linda by her shirt even, while Linda argued over and over again for Saphirra to let go of her, all to no avail. As Austin got up from the mat, furious that once again, Sapirra was insinuating herself into another one of his matches, Linda, before Austin could do bodily harm to the girl, slapped Saphirra so hard she instantly fell from the ring rope, holding her face as the force from Linda's slap knocked her down to the mat on the outside, the crowd cheering with happiness! That's when Taker, who was suddenly back up from the outside, limped back inside the ring, grabbing Austin around the throat by surprise, Chokeslamming him into the mat just as he had done Shamrock earlier! Linda, counting the fall, jerked up from the mat, signaling only a 2-count, Austin getting his right shoulder up just in the time!

Taker, besides himself that he didn't get the victory over Austin, suddenly stood up from the mat, shaking his right ankle, attempting to get the kink out of it that Shamrock had put in it, limping, actually began stalking Linda around the rain, focusing all of his attention once again on his mother in law, who was backing up, cowering away from him in total fear. Backing Linda up into the far left turnbuckle, nearing the woman who was actually his mother in law, Linda looked deep into Taker's eyes, knowing what kind of damage this man could do when he really wanted to do it. While JR screamed on announcements that even Taker couldn't put his hands on the lovely Linda McMahon, Taker, thinking better of it, realizing he had made a promise to Stephanie not to lay a finger on her mother, suddenly began backing away from her, however, never taking his eyes off of her. Unclenching up from the ominous presence of the Phenom, Linda, who was so almost petrified with fear, didn't even realize that below her was Saphirra, who grabbed both legs of the elder woman, tripping her, causing Linda to land face first into the mat! Holding her face still, Saphirra walked around the ring, while JR shouted, "What in the hell? Ryan Shamrock, she just assaulted Linda McMahon! Linda McMahon is down. Now we've got no referee!"

Snapping his head around, Taker walked over to Kenny, who was attempting to regain his footing after being a recipient of a Stunner. Wanting to pin Austin for the belt and not Shamrock, Taker grabbed Shamrock by the head again, attempting to throw him over the top rope, but instead, with his own cat-like reflexes, Kenny held on to the top rope, turning Taker around as he attempted to walk off and pick the bones from Austin, bringing his head down to the top rope in a guillotine, quickly knocking the big man off his feet. Jumping from the ring apron, Kenny attempted to pull Taker back outside of the ring, but Taker, using his leg strength, holding on to the bottom ring rope, kicked Kenny back first all the way back to the announcers booth, where Jerry and JR were residing, calling the match. Walking outside the ring, while Shamrock attempted to shake off the cobwebs, Taker grabbed Kenny by the head again, trying to bounce his head off the announcers booth, wanting to concuss Kenny just like he had done Austin, but Kenny blocked it, elbowing Taker in the gut, introducing him to the pine instead! While Austin was getting back up inside the ring, falling down in the bottom ring rope, attempting to regain his breath, outside, Shamrock, having flashbacks of all the misdeeds Taker had carried out against him and his family over the past several weeks, suddenly began going off into that zone again! Throwing Taker on top of the announce table, while JR and King scrambled to get away, yet call the action at the same time, Shamrock, screaming out, grabbed Taker by the hair, and began wailing away on him with lefts and rights to the skull, while Taker, knowing how skilled Shamrock could be with his fists, attempted to cover up from the continuous shots to the cranium!

That's when Saphirra, needing to desperately do something in order to help Taker, forced Tony Chimel out of his chair, snapped it together, and ran full force into the back of Kenny, ramming the metal folding chair into her all brother's back! And while the crowd "oohed" from the sound of the shot cracking over Kenny's spine, the shot from his baby sister absolutely had no affect on him whatsoever! In fact, seeing his Ryan, after all what he had sacrificed for her, using a chair against her own flesh and blood, only infuriated the "World's Most Dangerous Man" even more! Unmounting Taker, Kenny began walking slowly to his sister, who was backing up herself now, a fire dancing in his eyes like never before! Saphirra, not knowing what do, scared that she might even become the victim of an Ankle Lock now, attempted to ram the chair right into Kenny's skull, but Kenny blocked it, snatching the chair away from her, throwing it to the ground. As Saphirra attempted to run away in fear, her older brother grabbed her about the hair, and as the crowd sensed he was about to administer a little tough love to his little sister, Taker, who had managed to grab the chair from the floor, picked it up and rammed it straight into Kenny's back, the shot heard all throughout the arena! Dropping to one knee, holding his back in pain, Kenny turned around unknowingly to receive another chairshot, this time straight to the head, knocking him out instantly! As Ryan scooted away, looking back at her fallen brother, Referee Tim White ran inside of the ring, to check on the fallen Linda, who still hadn't gotten up from falling face first to the hard canvas. Taker, sensing his moment of be coming champion was near, rolled back inside of the ring, chair still in hand, was about to deck Austin with it, but the Rattlesnake, having already been concussed twice by Taker before, ducked the big chair shot, hauling off big shots to the face to Taker, as the chair slipped from Taker's weak fingers.

Whipping Taker into the ropes, Austin jumped up in midair, dropping Taker with a Lou Thesz Press, mounting and punching him across the face with more rights to the head! As Taker stumbled back to his feet, while the camera showed the still lifeless Shamrock lying motionless on the outside of the ring from Taker's chair shot, Austin was walking another mud hole in Taker, walking it dry ten times over! Pulling Taker up and whipping him into the rope, Austin ducked down below, but only received a big boot to the chest in return. Holding his pec, Taker swung his right arm at Austin wildly, attempting to Clothesline him, but instead, Austin ducked underneath, and came back up with another Stunner, dropping Taker instantly! As the crowd all jumped to their feet again, Austin called over to Tim White to count the fall, and with his hand about to come down for the three, once again, for the third time that match, Saphirra insinuated herself into the match, by pulling Referee Tim White out of the ring, while JR screamed, "Damn her! Damn her! Austin had the match won!" through his headset. Arguing with the girl once he successfully made it back to her feet, trying to order the obviously craze woman backstage, Saphirra, wanting desperately for Taker to win the title, stepped back and kicked Tim right in his groin with her foot, causing the older man to fall outside the ring immediately, holding his crouch in severe pain! Austin, seeing all of this play out before him, while Saphirra stood over Tim pointing and laughing maniacally, jumped through the ring ropes like a rabid dog, chasing Saphirra all around the ring, then into it!

Catching her by the hair, about to teach Saphirra a lesson once an for all, just like before, Austin kicked Saphirra in the gut with his boot, just like he would have done any other man, about to execute the Stone Cold Stunner onto the girl for the second time in mere weeks, but Taker caught Austin from behind, flipped him upside down, walked in the middle of the ring with him, and dropped Austin right onto his concussed head with the Tombstone Piledriver! Folding Austin's arms over his chest, pinning him, Linda, who was slow to make the crawl back into position, brought her hand down, 1,2,3, and just like that, the World Wrestling Federation had a new WWF Champion, and his name was the Undertaker!

As Taker's music played out through the Manchester Evening News Arena, Saphirra, holding her stomach, stepping over her fallen brother even, walk over to the timekeeper's table, snatched the Smoking Skull belt away from him, and semi-sprinted back to her master, who had also rolled out the ring, handing the belt to Taker, who raised the belt high into the air in victory, as Saphirra, with JR beyond sick about the outcome of the match, cursed both Taker and Saphirra over the announcements, walked with Taker back up the aisle way, her arms clasped around Taker's waist firmly, smiling heavily, completely ignoring the pain in her stomach, knowing her part in this match contributed heavily to Taker being the new World Wrestling Federation champion.

As King sounded quite delighted about Taker being the new WWF Champion, JR, beside himself, announced, "Shamrock is down, Linda McMahon is down, Austin is down, and the Undertaker is up! The damned evil majority shareholder of the WWF is new World Wrestling Federation Champion, and there's not a damned thing that anybody can do about it!"

"Face it, Ross!" King countered loudly. "The Undertaker did exactly what he said he was going to do, and he's walking out the new World Wrestling Federation Champion!"

"And it took a helluva lot of help, too, don't forget not to leave that out! All I want to know is what's next? Who's next? Is this the beginning of the Undertaker Era? Monday Night Raw is live tomorrow night from Fort Lauderdale, Florida. For the World Wrestling Federation, I'm Jim Ross, goodnight from Manchester!"


	56. Daddy's Dearest

Dropping his duffle bag onto the floor, Mark, clad in only a pair of gray boxer shorts, flopped his tired and achy body onto the awaiting softness of the bed. His body, although he had taken a hot shower and was now back in his hotel room, was aching the worst it had hurt in months. _But_, he had just gone through a battle, a war, with two men no less, and looking back on it, Mark knew that if he had to, he'd do it all over again. Looking down at that Smoking Skull belt, _his_ Smoking Skull belt, smirking wryly out the side of his mouth, Mark knew that battling through both Shamrock and Austin was all well-worth the aching back, and now, finally, after months and months of hard work, planning, and execution, he was _the_ man once again. Mark was now a three-time World Wrestling Federation Champion, he was the majority shareholder of the company, and literally no one, not Steve Austin, not Linda, not Vince, not Shane, no one, would or could, stand in the way of true domination.

Looking down at the belt that was straddling his body, Mark realized that literally, almost like a newborn baby being plucked from its mother after birth by nurses, he'd have to give up the belt, only momentarily, however, in order for his name to be rightfully etched into gold. And that would incense Austin to no end, having "The Undertaker" highlighted in what was initially Austin's belt, but Mark didn't care. He wanted to piss Austin off, he wanted Austin to know that on this night, and any other night for that matter, Mark, the Undertaker, was and always would be the better man. His thoughts of going to Monday Night Raw tomorrow night, and presenting his even stronger Ministry, with the Acolytes as the tag team champions, and him as the new WWF Champion, leading the charge, were temporarily interrupted when a chirping noise began ringing from the inside of his duffle bag. Bending down to reach the bag, groaning out in pain at having to bend down, Mark searched through the bag vigorously until he came across his pager, the message on it clear. "EMERGENCY!" Realizing the page was coming from Vince's home number in Greenwich, Mark blankely stared at the pager for a moment. He knew for a fact that it wasn't Vince or Shane who were trying to get in contact with him. In fact, the only person in that house that would even probably speak to him now was Stephanie, but what could she possibly want? They were separated, just the way she had wanted them to be, so it puzzled him why she'd be sending him a page at this time of hour. Even if Manchester's time was hours ahead of Greenwich's, it was after midnight local time, meaning it had to be pretty late in Connecticut, as well.

Giving up, Mark opened his cell phone and dialed the number back, curious to find out just what Stephanie needed to page him "EMERGENCY!" like she had. After the phone rang twice, Mark heard a beautiful voice coming from the other end of the receiver, that was just as angelic as the body it was coming from, asking shyly and lowly, "Hello?" Taking a second to answer himself, trying to gather his thoughts correctly, Stephanie's voice almost entrancing him, Mark, clearing his throat, spoke up finally, attempting to sound as serious as possible. "I just got a page from your house number, and I think I know who sent it. So, what is it?"

Stephanie, who was still in the same pair of sleeping pajamas that she originally worn to bed the night before, too nervous to even shower, and too upset, especially after watching that PPV, slowly, hurt making her voice sound especially shaky, asked, "Mark, how could you do that to my mom?"

Confused, but looking down at his belt with admiration, Mark asked with the phone clutched between his shoulder and face, "What _did_ I do to your mom?"

"Mark, you know what you did. You backed her up into that corner, that turnbuckle, and you allowed Ryan to attack my mom! I saw the pay-per-view, Mark. Why did you do that? Do you not give a damn about me?"

Sitting up in the bed now, not liking what he was being accused of, Mark countered by asking with curiosity, "Wait, what? You think I had something to do with that?"

"Yes, I think you had something to do with that!" Steph almost screamed out. Having to watch her own mother get assaulted by anyone, let alone that psychopath, Ryan, would be too much for any woman to endure, but Steph had to watch it, knowing she couldn't do a damn thing about it, and as far as she was concerned, Mark was behind the whole thing. "Who do you take me for? It's obvious that you had intentions on physically harming my mom …"

"I never even thought about touching Linda! I backed away from her Stephanie! I thought twice about it, and you know me, I don't think twice about shit! I left poor Linda alone because I didn't want to hurt you! Now I'm being accused of just the opposite?"

"Then why was Ryan out there then? Mark, you think you're so clever! You're the master of manipulation and scheming, remember? You brought Ryan out there, not only a distraction to Austin and Kenny, especially Kenny, but you also brought her out there so you could get away with getting my mom out of the action without physically putting your hands on her! This is classic you!"

"Oh, so that's what you think, huh?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think!" Steph shouted from the other line, eyes beaming with the determination of finally getting the truth, once and for all out of Mark.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, Princess, but you're wrong. You're dead wrong. You wanna know why you're dead wrong?"

"Please, enlighten me."

"Don't be a smartass," Mark warned, as he began pacing around the room, anger and frustration mounting in him, as he heard Stephanie gulp from the other side of the phone. Going over to the double sliding balcony doors which overlook Manchester, Mark calmed himself and explained clearly, "You're dead wrong because _I_ didn't even know Saphirra was even in that building, let alone the UK. Last I saw of her was the last you saw of her, and that's when you kicked her ass in that hotel room. I ain't seen her since, Steph. I didn't even know she was coming and I damn sure didn't need her help in winning anything, laying Linda out, or anything else in between, because Steph, you know, if I really didn't give a damn, I would have done the job _myself_. Now you just think about that."

Rubbing her hands through her brown hair, Stephanie, probably the most upset that she had been while with Mark, breathed out through the phone's receiver, exhausted with worry over the physical safety of her mother, asked rather calmly herself, "Mark, do you really want me to believe that, I mean, honestly? That woman is obsessed with you, she turned against her own brother to join you and the Ministry, and now you just want me to believe that you knew absolutely nothing about her coming to the UK, assaulting my mother in the process, in a match that you just so happened to win?"

Looking back over Manchester, his head touching the glass of the door, Mark, still not raising his voice, answered darkly, "Steph, what I _want_ is you back in your own bed, the one I sleep in, with me in Houston, but I'm not about to make you do anything that you don't want to do. Whether you choose to believe me or not is entirely up to you, but know this: I've always been straight with you. Maybe I left out one or two details for your own protection, because I didn't want to hurt you, but that's it. You didn't believe me when I told you I never had sex with Saphirra, now you're accusing me of intentionally having Linda assaulted, just so I could win the match. I mean, what's next Steph? Huh? What'll be next?"

"So you're really trying to turn this all around on me?," Steph asked in disgust, rising out of her bed, as well, pacing the room. Before Mark, Steph didn't know she could even fall in love; she had always thought she was too young for that sort of thing. But then she got married, and she did, and the same man that she had fallen in love with was breaking her heart all over again. "Mark, is it a wonder why I don't believe you? Do you really blame me for questioning you, after everything you've said and done?" Hearing nothing but silence on the other end of the phone, knowing Mark's answer was no without him even saying it, Steph continued asking, "Mark, how can I possibly believe you about anything when my own brother and own my father, my only brother and my only father, they're both incapacitated right now, they can't even do for themselves, and it's all because of you? How can I believe you about anything when I saw with my own two eyes how you brainwashed Ryan? And how can I believe you about anything when you won't, you refuse even acknowledge the fact that you love me?"

And it was at that final question that another silence fell between them both, a very awkward and long silence. Closing his eyes, with his forehead leaned against the coldness of the glass, Mark could envision Stephanie's chest falling up and down with both anger and hurt. Did he love Stephanie? Of course he did. He loved everything about her, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, but he wasn't the type of man to just come right out and say those sorts of things. He needed time, and with Stephanie seemingly forcing him to outright admit his love for her was too demanding of him. Sighing, exhaling hot air, Mark placed his left hand on the glass, as well, thinking to himself, the silence widening. After what seemed to be an eternity, Stephanie broke the silence between them again by asking, "Mark?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"You promise you had no intentions on hurting my mom tonight, right?"

"Stephanie, I told you out of my own mouth," Mark stated calmly, while watching the lights from the cars and the buildings in Manchester flicker below and around him. "I would never put my hands on your mother. I told you that, right?"

"Yes," Stephanie whispered out, a lone tear almost forcing its way outside of closed lid.

"Then believe me then. I had nothing to do with what Saphirra did tonight."

"Mark, you just make things just so hard for me. You just explained that you had no intentions on putting your hands on my mother tonight, and that Ryan was acting alone, so why can't you tell me, with the same honesty, that you love me? Why is that so hard for you to say?"

Leaning his head back, his long flowing hair falling down his back, Mark knew Stephanie was right, and that she deserved both his respect and honesty, not just when it was only convenient for him, but he was a man. Men did these sorts of things. He hadn't told another woman that he loved her since his mother passed, and that was a long time ago. He didn't even know, with all the things he had done in his lifetime, that he was even capable of saying those three words to Steph, not matter how much he truly loved her. Breathing out into the phone, looking into the ceiling, Mark, taking all of the conviction in his body, responded to his wife by saying, "Steph, it's about to be 1 o'clock any minute here now, and I have to catch a long flight back to Jacksonville in about four hours from now. How about we talk about this when I make it back to the States, ok?"

Shaking her head absently, realizing that Mark just, and probably would never get it, Steph, the tear she was attempting to keep enclosed within her eyelid, slowly rolled down her cheek, as she mouthed out, "Sure", before slowly placing the cordless phone back on its base. Lowering herself back into the bed, Steph, just like she had done, lying in the fetal position on that dirty mattress after her abduction, just stayed there, rocking herself back and forth.

* * *

><p>The next day, Stephanie, although she told herself she was going to get behind the wheel of her little convertible once again, and hopefully drive into town to allow herself some fresh air, decided against it, opting to stay at home, her thoughts too consumed of her marriage and her mother's well-being. Since Mark had told Stephanie his plans for leaving the UK, Steph figured that the other superstars and personnel would be leaving about that time, as well, so she decided to call her mom to check on her, especially worried about her physical condition after Ryan attacked her from behind. Although admittedly a bit sore, Linda declared that everything would be fine with her, but the one thing that worried Stephanie the most was the fact that, despite all what she had gone through the previous night with Mark and Ryan, that she wasn't returning home to Greenwich as Stephanie expected she would. In fact, Linda informed Stephanie that she was traveling to Jacksonville along with the rest of the talent, in order to preserve some sort of order between the Ministry and the rest of the roster, which shook Stephanie to the very core. Although Mark had promised her that he would never physically put his hands on Linda, that didn't mean he wasn't inclined to allow Ryan, a woman thirty years Linda's senior, do his dirty work, as he had apparently done at No Mercy the night before. Ryan was obsessed with Mark, and if Mark wanted her to do something, she was going to do it immediately, even if that meant going through her mother, and Stephanie couldn't fathom a young, healthy, 20-year old Ryan attacking her mother again. The image alone was almost enough to send her into shock itself!<p>

Troubled with worry, Steph decided not to leave home, and instead spent most of the day with her father. Vince, although he was still pretty banged up, refused to constricted to the bed, choosing to walk around his bedroom with the help of his doctor and a female nurse that was also assisting for the day, which Steph found admirable, yet she was still weary of the fact that Vince could possibly fall and hurt himself, which would more than likely further recovery speed. However, once Vince got his feel for walking again, he decided that instead of lying in the bed all day that he'd sit up in his brown EasyChair, no longer wanting to be restrained to the monotony of the mattresses beneath him. Seemingly looking brighter than he had in days, Vince, with his voice almost back to normal, began speaking to Stephanie softly, but his doctor warned him otherwise, feeling he'd strain his voice too much before his vocal rehabilitation began. Undeterred, however, Vince, the fighter that he was, began speaking, and although Steph could tell it pained her father very much, asked the doctor and the nurse to leave the room momentarily, as he wanted to speak with his daughter in private. Against their better judgment, the medical officials left the bedroom, leaving Stephanie and Vince alone for the first time since Backlash, and even though Vince had been assaulted by the man whom Stephanie loved, it felt great truly feeling like daddy's little girl again.

Clearing his throat, Steph, handing him some fresh water to help with the soreness, Vince, gulping the water down slowly, said as high as he could, "Dean and Matthew told me how Mark was treating you."

Closing her eyes and looking down immediately, Stephanie had totally forgotten that, other than lying with Vince in bed, and helping him with some of his medical needs, that they so far hadn't spoken about her marriage to Mark at all, so Vince's statement caught Stephanie completely off guard …And she didn't know what to say. Of course, with the performance that Mark had put on, it had not only frightened both the attorneys, but her, as well. Steph knew Mark's motivation behind making that scene, but now, it was coming back to haunt her in the worst way possible, and couldn't fathom telling her father a lie, but she couldn't tell him the truth, either. What would he think of her? Would he think that she had betrayed him as his daughter? And if she lied, then she'd still be going along with the plan, she'd still be helping Mark, and they were separated now. In the end, however, conflicted and confused, Stephanie, playing with her fingers, looking down at them, let her head hang, as she slowly nodded, truly not knowing what else to do.

Looking up at his daughter, knowing when Stephanie was nervous, Vince stated calmly, managing to find a small bit of humor in the situation, "You're just like your mother. Whenever she's nervous, she goes to fidgeting with damn those fingers of hers." Cracking a smile, Stephanie, who was sitting in the window of her parents' bedroom, continued to play with her hands, as Vince continued asking, "Did he hurt you? Physically, I mean." Looking up at her father now, who was looking back at Stephanie equally, as if he were trying to read her thoughts, Stephanie turned her head to look out the window, surveying the brick patio, pool, and the acreage that was there backyard. Recalling all the laughs, moments of passion, and compassionate moments she had with Mark, Steph, not able to even look her father in the eye, answered, "Just my feelings, Dad, that's it."

Nodding, knowing Stephanie was hurt, Vince replied, "I'm glad that's all. Stephanie," Vince said, as if he were calling for her. As Stephanie slowly turned her head back to her father, Vince said sincerely, "I'm sorry." Not knowing what Vince was exactly apologizing for, Steph was about to inquire about his apology, but Vince cut her off by saying again, "I'm sorry for … I'm sorry for failing you as a father. For letting Mark get to you, abducting you. As your protector, I should have never let that happen, and I just want to know, that, if, one day, you could possibly forgive me, Stephanie?"

Steph, with tears welling up inside her eyes, couldn't believe that her father was blaming himself for what happened to her. No one could have prevented what Mark did to the McMahon's as a whole, and what made her feel even worse inside was the fact that while she and Mark had seemingly moved into their picture perfect life in Houston, making his home feel more like their home, adopting pets, and meeting his friends, with plans to meet his family, her parents were here in Greenwich, worried sick about her. Guilt forcing the tears she was struggling to keep inside down her face, Steph, began to shake her head from side to side wildly, telling her father, "Dad, please, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your faul …"

"Steph, please, I have to blame myself," Vince said consciously, looking over at his baby girl. "Look what happened to you. I put your entire well-being in jeopardy, all over that God-forsaken … I should have never gone back into that arena, leaving you out there with those cops. They don't know you, they didn't know Mark. I should have been there. And I'm sorry, Stephanie, because I wasn't. I wasn't there when you needed me the most. All I ask now is your forgiveness, if you can find it in your heart to even give it to me, because quite frankly Stephanie, I honestly don't think I even deserve it."

Knowing her father was truly sincere in what he was saying to her, Stephanie, breathing in and out heavily, Steph spoke up once again. "Dad … don't … stop …" Choking on her words, Steph managed, "Dad, I love you. It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. All that matters now is that I'm safe, ok? I'm here, I'm back home. That's all that matters, right?"

Nodding, attempting to put a small smile on his face, Vince mumbled out, "Right. Right. That's all that matters. You're my baby girl and you're safe and sound. That's right."

"So, let's not look at the past. Let's look towards the future, Dad, with us as a family," Stephanie stated as optimistically as she could. She wanted to be with Mark, but looking at how he had divided her family the way that he had, Stephanie didn't think there was any way realistically that she could. Looking at her father, who had lost his daughter, his physical well-being, and his company, Steph felt her insides literally breaking. She wanted to be in Vince's life as his daughter, and she wanted to be in Mark's life as his wife, but how could that scenario even possibly exist? She didn't want to choose, and although she had chosen to come back to Greenwich, the other half of her mind and body was screaming for her husband in Houston. Attempting to change the subject, Steph asked her father, "Have you talked to Mom?"

Breaking Vince's deep and heavy thoughts, her father snapped his head up from his magnetizing dead stare, saying, "Um .. ahem … yeah. She's going to the show tonight, with your Uncle Jerry and your Uncle Pat."

"Dad, I don't think she should be there tonight. I mean, mom is capable, but she's …"

"Don't worry about your mother, alright Stephanie? She helped me to build this company to where it is today, remember? She'll be fine. She still has a minority interest in the company, and even if I don't have legal …" Just then, Vince's voice lumped up again. It wasn't because of the soreness, it was from the bitter taste that after all his family's sacrificing for four decades now, through his grandfather, even with some of the groundwork Shane had laid as an employee during the Attitude Era, he had lost his family's legacy, and now that Stephanie was here in Greenwich, unless he could meet Mark's demands reasonably, Vince honestly didn't see Mark selling his stock of the company back, and that stung like hell for him. Walking over to her father, standing over him, and grasping his hand, Steph looked into the worry plagued eyes of her father and asked, "Dad, what can I do to help you get the company back? I mean, I know what you're thinking about. Please, Dad, let me help."

Smiling up at his daughter, Vince, loving Stephanie's ambition, asked modestly, "Stephanie, what do you honestly think you can do? Princess, you've been through enough. Mark has put you, me, your brother, your mother, through an entire hell and back, and you don't need to suffer anymore, alright? If anything, I'll get the company back myself, with the help of Dean and Matthew, with Jerry and Pat, but Princess, I don't want you to worry your little pretty head about all that, ok? Everything is well under control."

Not fully comprehending why her father didn't want her help, Steph, making her plea, said tearfully, "Dad, you don't think that it doesn't hurt me to that you as a McMahon, no longer the proud owner of this company? Dad, what's the plan then? I want to help. I know Mark. I lived with him. I know what makes him tick. Please, Dad, if you just allow me to help, then maybe we can come up with some sort of plan of our own to help get the company back in the hands of its rightful owner. Dad, please. Please let me help."

Rubbing his recently shaven chin, Vince, knowing Stephanie had a point, but not fully convinced that there was anything Stephanie could do at this point, looked up into the shiny brown eyes of his daughter, and asked, "Then what, Stephanie? Tell me, how can you help get the company back? I know you've always had a mind for business, and quite frankly, I've been a bit apprehensive of that, but that Mark is a different brand of evil, and I don't think you're quite ready for that."

"Dad, I am ready. I am. Please believe me, I am. I want you to be the owner again. How will we survive as a family with no World Wrestling Federation? How will the World Wrestling Federation even survive moving forward with no Vince McMahon to lead it? Dad, Mark has been in the business for a long time, but he's not you. He's going to run the company straight into the ground, probably to his liking, if we don't get it back. Please, let me help."

Rubbing his hands together in his lap, looking over his daughter's face one more time, noting the severe seriousness in it, Vince, exhaling deeply, responded, "Steph, if you insist on helping, and you do have your dad's blood in you … I think I have a plan."

Excited that her father, for once, was finally going to allow her to show him what she was made of, Stephanie sat down on the floor next her father's chair, waiting to hear Vince's plan. Hopefully, with a little maneuvering, Steph could get to have both Mark and Vince in her life simultaneously, without having to sacrifice one or the other. "Ok, Dad. I'm ready."

"Ok, but hear me out first, alright? I don't want you to freak out. I want you to think about this thoroughly. If you decide to do this, then Steph, this will have to be strictly between you and I, ok? Your mom can't know anything, not Shane, not Pat, not Jerry, not anyone, ok?"

Nodding, Stephanie, knowing Vince was serious about this proclamation, watched on heartily, as Vince continued, "And if you say no, then guess what? You're still my baby girl, alright?" Nodding once more, Stephanie watched as Vince closed his eyes, then looked down at Stephanie and said, "I think you should go back to live with Mark in Texas." Her stomach tying in knots, Steph didn't know whether to bolt from the room in fear at such a suggestion or jump up and down in elation! Why was her own father suggesting she go back to live with the man who had purposely torn their lives apart? Vince, rubbing his thumb over Stephanie's hand, continued on carefully, "I think you should go back to live with Mark."

Shaking her head in confusion, not knowing what Vince was aiming for, asked in bewilderment, "But Dad, why? Why would I want to go back to Texas with Mark?"

Knowing that he had more likely than not rattled Steph with his proposal, Vince held up both hands, saying, "Steph, please, just hear me out, ok? This could work out for me and you? You do want to help me, right, because if you don't, then like I said, you'll still be my baby girl."

"Dad, I want to help but I just need a little bit more informa …"

"That's what I'm getting at, dear. Ok, listen. Has Mark ever physically put his hands on you, and Steph, I mean ever."

Thinking back to the times that Mark had grabbed her by the hair or spanked her, Stephanie, not wanting to cause trouble by outing her husband, since he didn't physically hurt her anyway, replied back, "No, Dad, why?"

"Well, I think if you go back to live with Mark, play it up like you really want to be with him, that'll serve duel purposes. For one, if you go back to live with him in Texas, that'll help me because you'll serve as the distraction. Steph, I won't be fully healed from these injuries for another two months, but if you can stay with him those two months, then I can get back to health. During this time, Dean, Matthew, and myself will work on getting the company back as quietly as possible. But Steph, you'll have to pretend as if you want to be there, that you wanted to come back on, like you've missed him all this time. You are still a virgin, aren't you?

"Dad, of course I am! But I mean …"

"Well, then, play it up for him Stephanie, by _any means necessary_, you know what I mean? He won't believe you otherwise. Mark is a very smart man, a very suspicious man, and we have to make this all as realistic as possible."

Steph, not believing that Vince wanted her to offer Mark her virginity, something that she didn't even have anymore, as compensation for her leaving him in the first place, sat flabbergasted on the floor, while Vince continued, "Secondly, Steph, since I spoke with Dean and Matthew about your relationship with Mark on a legal basis, we determined, through law that is, that you can't begin to pursue a divorce until at least I get the company back, without Mark doing something drastic. We're basically getting you out of harm's way first. I get the company back, you come back home permanently, and then we serve him with divorce papers. He signs them, he has to pay out a large scale of money for making my … _your_ life a living hell, and in ninety days after that, the way of the land will be righteous again. But like I said before Steph, you're my baby girl, and if you tell me know, then we'll just have to leave you out of things until I can come up with a better plan, but for right now, that's all I have."

Absolutely shocked at what Vince was asking her to do, but wanting desperately to help her father, and at the same time, reconnect with Mark, Steph sat on the floor beside her father in complete silence. First Mark had asked her to deceive her father, now her father was asking her to deceive Mark! Attempting to make sense of what her father with her, Stephanie offered, "But Dad, why do I have to even get a divorce? I mean, I managed to look on the Internet and do some research about annulments here in Connecticut while at one of the recent Raw shows," Stephanie lied. "And I read that once I lived with Mark, and once I proved that I was forced into the marriage and left as soon as I could, that I could be granted an annulment. Dad, I don't think I could handle a large scale divorce like that."

Swallowing hard, Vince, knowing Stephanie of course would have some concerns, answered swiftly, "Because, Steph. Mark has to pay, literally, for the consequences of his actions. No one is going to blame you for what happened, Stephanie. It's well documented that Mark is an evil, psycho maniac, and that's better for us; that's better for you. Steph: revenge is always a dish best served cold." And with that, Steph could see her father's entire demeanor had changed. He had gone from pensive and reflective to downright vengeful and vindictive. He wanted to make Mark pay for what he had put the family through, but Stephanie for sure wasn't ready for such an event such as a large scale divorce like they would surely have to play out in front of the world. Wrestling was different. The talent went out there each and every night to not only put on a show, but to prove they were the best in in-ring talent. Yes, feuds happened and sometimes those feuds played out over months, but they were never as personal as a divorce! Questions forming all through her brain, Stephanie then asked, "But Dad, what will you do in those two months that I'm gone that will make such a difference?"

Rubbing the top of Stephanie's hair with his right hand, then slowly tracing it over her face, Vince replied, "Steph, I don't want to scare you with the details, alright? Just know that one way or another, the company will belong to me again, but it's definitely going to take some legal maneuvering. I just didn't want Mark to catch on. That's all. You can tell me no at any time, Stephanie, alright. I will still love you regardless."

Recalling how Mark had nearly said the same things weeks prior that her father was saying now, Steph, wrapping her arms around her legs, thought long and hard about the decision she had to make. If she didn't choose to do this, then her father, despite what he had said, would be disappointed in her, he wouldn't get the company back, and she wouldn't see Mark again outside of a courtroom, but if she did choose to do what her father was asking of her, while she'd see Mark again, in two months, her father was already planning her divorce, and she didn't want to divorce Mark. She loved both men yet she couldn't seem to find a common ground between the two. Steph, looking up at Vince, who was offering her a weak smile back down at her, Steph, sighing deeply, looked up at Vince with heavy eyes and asked, "When would I go have to leave then?"

Smiling, feeling that his baby girl was finally coming around, Vince started, "Well, it would have to be before your mother arrived back here in Greenwich, so before Wednesday afternoon …"


End file.
